Been Through
by triplet794
Summary: [END!] Untuk semua yang sudah kita lewati, aku ucapkan terimakasih karena ada kau didalamnya, di kisah cintaku / HunHan! / Yaoi! / DLDR! / Rate T-M!
1. Chapter 1

_Luhan ada yang ingin kau sampaikan di hari peringatan kematian kedua orang tuamu?_

 _Tidak ada_

 _Yifan? Bagaimana denganmu?_

 _Aku hanya akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada tamu yang sudah hadir ke upacara peringatan kematian orang tua kami_

 _Baiklah, Lakukan nak._

 _Lu? Kau yakin tidak ingin ikut memberi salam dengan kakakmu?_

 _Tidak paman, terimakasih._

Namaku Luhan, _Wu Luhan,_ aku bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Dan pria tinggi yang sedang memberi kata sambutan didepan sana, dia kakakku, _Wu Yifan,_ pria yang sangat aku hormati dan aku sayangi bahkan melebihi rasa hormat dan sayangku kepada mendiang kedua orang tua kami.

 _Kenapa seperti itu?_

Jawabannya sederhana, karena sejak kecil hanya Yifan dan paman Lee yang menjagaku, singkatnya aku ini anak kakakku, bukan anak Mama dan Papaku, _ah,_ mungkin bagi mereka hanya Yifan putra mereka.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Mereka menyayangiku tentu saja, hanya saja cara mereka menyayangiku dan kakakku berbeda dari orang tua pada umumnya. Mereka mendefenisikan kasih sayang dan keberadaan mereka dengan uang, uang dan uang.

Mungkin ada sedikit kasih sayang, _tapi hanya sedikit,_ karena selama delapan belas tahun hidupku, aku hanya tiga kali merayakan natal bersama Mama dan Papa.

Sisanya?

 _Entahlah,_ mereka benar-benar sangat sibuk dengan bisnis _software game_ yang dikembangkan di beberapa perusahaan besar dengan keuntungan per tahun mencapai tiga ratus persen.

" _Paman…"_

Aku berbisik, dan paman Lee yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan Yifan _Ge_ menoleh, dia bertanya "Ada apa?" lalu kusambut dengan seringai jahil "Ini jadwalku bermain, aku pergi ya."

" _yang benar saja Lu!_ Kita sedang memperingati hari kematian kedua orang tuamu."

" _Tidak peduli!_ Katakan pada Gege aku ke sekolah, _dah paman."_

Aku melihat paman sekaligus mantan manager Mamaku itu menggertak gigi, namun ini kesempatan bagus karena Gege sedang memberi ucapan terimakasih pada tamu dan aku bisa melarikan diri karena jujur, aku tidak peduli dengan upacara membosankan seperti upacara kematian ini.

Bukan aku tidak peduli pada kematian Mama dan Papa, aku menangis banyak saat Gege memberitahu kabar mengerikan tentang kedua orang tua kami, itu seperti mematikan harapanku untuk bisa memiliki kehidupan normal layaknya keluarga.

Dulu sekali Yifan gege bilang mungkin suatu saat nanti Mama dan Papa akan bosan berkeliling dunia, mungkin suatu saat nanti Mama dan Papa akan bosan menjadi sibuk dan hanya menginginkan kita dalam hidup mereka.

Jadi yang perlu kulakukan hanya berharap dan berdoa agar hal itu terjadi, tapi sepertinya Tuhan punya rencana lain tentang bagaimana aku bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga, aku juga memiliki mimpi untuk merayakan natal dengan kedua orang tuaku, dengan kakakku dan Paman Lee, tapi lagi-lagi itu hanya mimpi yang tidak akan menjadi nyata.

Tuhan sudah mengambil kedua orang tuaku, bohong jika aku tidak terluka dan menangis, terkadang aku hanya ingin menjadi anak biasa yang dimanaja oleh kedua orang tuanya, merengek banyak hal, bisa makan malam setiap hari dengan orang tuaku, tapi _sudahlah,_ semua sudah berlalu.

Mereka sudah pergi seperti biasanya, yang membedakan kali ini selamanya, aku tidak bisa melihat Mamaku yang cantik dan Papaku yang ketampanannya sama persis dengan Yifan ge lagi, semua sudah menjadi kenangan dan aku tidak mau berlarut dalam kesedihanku.

Lagipula aku juga memiliki hidup yang menyenangkan bersama teman-teman dan kekasihku di sekolah, kehidupan yang tidak pernah diketahui keluargaku bahkan Yifan gege karena aku menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

 _Setidaknya, sampai hari ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Yifan, adikmu pergi dengan teman-temannya lagi."

Yang sedang melayani tamu penting dari perusahaan ayahnya hanya tersenyum kecil, dia tahu adiknya tidak akan suka berada di keramaian tamu yang dipenuhi kepalsuan dan mengatasnamakan bela sungkawa.

Dia juga tahu seluruh petinggi perusahaan dan rekan bisnis mendiang ayahnya datang hanya untuk membujuknya bergabung dan paling buruk menyerahkan setengah saham dari perusahaan _software game_ yang dibuat mendiang ayahnya.

Yifan bisa membaca situasi dan rasanya wajar jika adik kecilnya tidak tahan berada lebih lama dikelilingi wajah-wajah licik yang ingin mengambil keuntungan dari perusahaan yang ditinggalkan mendiang ayah mereka.

Dia bisa memaklumi posisi adiknya yang sedang berduka namun tak bisa menunjukkan dengan benar caranya bersedih, karena daripada menangis, Luhan cenderung mencari perhatian dengan cara yang salah, hal itu pula yang membuat Yifan merasa gagal melindungi adiknya dan hanya memberi jawaban "Tidak apa paman, biarkan dia bermain." Sebagai rasa bersalah pada adik kecilnya.

"Bagaimana jika dia membuat keributan lagi di sekolahnya?"

Namun berbeda dengan Lee Kwangsoo, pengasuh sekaligus ayah angkat dari Yifan dan Luhan sangat hafal dengan kelakuan nakal Luhan di sekolahnya. Si bungsu kerap membuat keributan di sekolah, hobinya berkelahi mengatasnamakan keadilan jika teman dekatnya diganggu, dia juga sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap keluar masuk dari ruang komite disiplin di sekolahnya.

Terakhir Luhan dipanggil ke ruang komite disiplin karena membuat salah satu putra ketua yayasan tempatnya bersekolah harus kehilangan gigi depan saat mereka berkelahi hanya karena bola basket.

Hukumannya adalah _skorsing_ satu bulan saat itu, beruntung Luhan memiliki Yifan yang begitu pandai mengambil hati banyak orang, karena sekalipun Luhan meminta maaf dengan tulus, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mempercayainya, _termasuk Kwangsoo,_ berbeda saat Yifan yang mengatakan maaf tanpa harus mengiba, seluruh orang mempercayai tutur kata dan ketulusannya terlebih dengan kalimat bijak serta perawakan meyakinkan dari sulung dua bersaudara itu.

Hal itu pula yang membuat para pemegang saham dan petinggi yayasan setuju untuk membatalkan _skorsing_ Luhan dan mengganti hukuman dengan mengikutsertakan Luhan di berbagai kegiatan sosial sekolah.

 _GE! LEBIH BAIK AKU DI SKORSING, AKU BENCI MELAKUKAN KEGIATAN SOSIAL!_

 _Terserahmu saja Lu, tapi jika kau tetap keras kepala seperti ini, tidak ada game, tidak ada uang jajan_

 _Ge….!_

 _Satu lagi, tidak ada mobil yang bisa kau bawa ke sekolah_

 _GEGE!_

Saat itu Luhan tentu saja kesal, dia dipaksa melakukan kegiatan sosial yang begitu dibencinya, terlebih karena kakaknya mengancam akan menghentikan seluruh pemasukannya membuat Luhan mau tak mau dan dengan berat hati harus rela dibakar teriknya matahari ketika memberikan penyuluhan pada anak-anak dan orang tua usia lanjut.

 _Entahlah,_ Luhan memang sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya, jika Yifan sangat bijak dan berwibawa maka adik kecil Yifan itu adalah kebalikan dari semua sifat baik kakaknya, dia selalu mencari perhatian dengan cara yang salah dan cenderung membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Hal itu pula yang membuat Kwangsoo cemas namun dipatahkan Yifan yang bisa melihat adiknya pergi dengan mobil miliknya "Aku percaya adikku." Timpalnya yakin sampai suara seseorang terdengar menghampiri dirinya dan Kwangsoo.

"Direktur Wu?"

Adalah Mr. Wang, Komisaris sekaligus pemilik saham di perusahaan mendiang sang ayah yang sedang menyapanya. Dan dilihat dari caranya tersenyum dan mengamati, Yifan bisa menebak jika perbincangan mereka tidak akan jauh dari pertanyaan _siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya._

"Ya, Mr. Wang."

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memutuskan kerjasama yang cocok antar perusahaan kita? Apa kau sudah memikirkan untuk menggabungkan perusahaan ayahmu dengan perusahaanku?"

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, pembicaraan mereka hanya akan berputar-putar tentang siapa yang akan memimpin perusahaan dan bagaimana perubahan kerjasama yang akan dilakukan Yifan sebagai pengganti ayahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk tawaran anda Mr. Wang, tapi jawabanku tetap tidak, aku akan menjalankan perusahaan ayahku sendiri."

"Ayolah nak, kau terlalu arogan. Jika kau bersedia menggabungkan perusahaanmu dengan perusahaanku, aku akan tetap menjadikanmu Direktur utama sementara adikmu akan menjadi _creative design_ untuk karakter _game_ terbaru, aku dengar dia ahli menciptakan karakter."

"Tidak terimakasih, tapi adikku masih sekolah dan aku tidak berniat untuk mempekerjakan dia di perusahaan ayah kami."

"Kenapa seperti itu? Adikmu seorang _creative design_ berbakat."

"Dia masih sekolah, itu alasanku."

"Kita bisa menunggunya hingga lulus sekolah. Aku dengar adikmu akan berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas bulan depan."

"Ya anda benar, tapi sayangnya adikku akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul,"

Reaksi Kwangsoo jelas terkejut, namun Yifan memberikan tatapan kode pada sang paman hingga _refleks_ Kwangsoo berdiri tepat di depan Yifan dan membungkuk kepada komisaris tertinggi _Pinyin cooperation,_ yang merupakan pesaing dari _art and games corp,_ perusahaan milik mendiang ayahnya dan Luhan.

"Maafkan saya memotong percakapan anda dengan Presdir Wu, tapi akan lebih baik jika kita membicarakan bisnis di Perusahaan Mr. Wang."

Yang terlihat licik dan berperawakan tua menatap gusar pada Yifan lalu mendengus kesal pada Kwangsoo "Baiklah, tapi jangan menyesal karena menolak penawaran dariku, kau tahu kondisi keuangan _art dan games corp_ sedang dalam grafik penurunan karena hutang ayahmu bukan?"

Dengan santai Yifan hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab "Aku tahu, terimakasih sudah memperingatkan Mr. Wang, saya permisi lebih dulu."

Lalu dia berjalan meninggalkan Mr. Wang dengan Kwangsoo mengikuti sebelum sang komisaris berteriak "Direktur Wu!"

"Ya Mr. Wang."

Satu kali terakhir Yifan menoleh namun rasanya dia menyesal karena sang komisaris kini menyerangnya dengan "Aku dengar hubungan adikmu dan putraku berjalan baik dan harmonis, aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka besar dan menikahkan mereka lalu menjadikan adikmu sebagai _creative design_ di perusahaanku."

Tiba-tiba Yifan merasakan _kram_ di wajah dan tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa tersenyum tidak pula bisa menggerakan tubuhnya saat nama adik kecilnya disebut dan diketahui masih menjalin hubungan dengan putra dari si komisaris licik.

Hal itu membuat senyum keji ditunjukkan Mr. Wang sementara wajah Yifan kaku sekedar hanya untuk membalas senyum keji milik perusahaan pesaing yang mulai hari ini harus ditanganinya seorang diri.

"Paman."

" _y-_ Ya tuan muda?"

Dan lihatlah wajah cemas Kwangsoo saat ini, sang paman jelas mengetahui hubungan adiknya dan putra tunggal dari komisaris yang memiliki _Pinyin Coorp,_ membuat tatapan Yifan benar-benar terlihat sangat menakutkan hanya untuk bertanya "Apa Luhan masih berhubungan dengan bajingan kecil itu?"

" _tidak,_ mereka sudah-….."

"JANGAN BOHONG PAMAN!"

Bahkan Yifan tidak peduli jika para tamu kini menoleh dan berbisik banyak hal padanya, _persetan dengan para tamu,_ dia hanya mengkhawatirkan Luhan dan kabar bahwa adiknya "Ya, mereka masih berkencan dan berhubungan." Membuat kemarahan Yifan menjadi dua kali lebih banyak daripada saat terakhir dirinya meminta Luhan mengakhiri hubungan dengan remaja bernama Wang Jackson, _putra_ dari komisaris licik yang begitu bernafsu mendapatkan adiknya di perusahaan mereka.

Kwangsoo tahu ini akan terjadi, Luhan seribu kali memintanya untuk menyembunyikan hal ini pada sang kakak, tapi ayolah, Yifan memiliki _insting_ kuat jika menyangkut adiknya, dan karena hal itu pula dia terlihat sangat marah dan memberi perintah satu pihak tanpa memikirkan perasaan adiknya sendiri.

"Hubungi paman Oh."

" _nde?"_

"Aku bilang hubungi Paman Oh dan katakan padanya bahwa aku menerima tawarannya tentang Luhan."

" _tidak tuan muda,_ Kau tidak bisa mengirim Luhan ke Seoul, anak itu hanya akan semakin menderita karena berjauhan dengan kakaknya."

"Lalu aku harus mengatakan dengan cara apa lagi jika dia tidak bisa berhubungan dengan putra Mr. Wang? Demi Tuhan anak itu pasti mendekati adikku dengan maksud dan tujuan yang disembunyikan!"

"Pikiranmu terlalu arogan nak, mereka bahkan baru berusia tujuh belas tahun! Tega sekali kau mengaitkan hubungan mereka dengan bisnis! Lagipula Jackson sangat menyayangi Luhan, aku bisa melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri."

"Dia akan berubah menjadi monster menyerupai ayahnya saat besar nanti."

"Yifan! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Aku tahu apa yang aku katakan dan keputusanku bulat untuk menitipkan Luhan pada paman Oh. Lagipula aku akan sering berpergian mencari kerjasama dengan beberapa perusahaan besar di Tokyo dan Bangkok, aku tidak ingin adikku merasa kesepian."

"Dia akan lebih kesepian jika kau mengirimnya ke Seoul, percayalah pada paman."

"Setidaknya aku lebih mempercayai Paman Oh, lagipula ada Yunho disana, aku akan memintanya untuk menjaga Luhan, dan dua adik Yunho, aku rasa mereka akan menjadi teman baik Luhan karena mereka akan berada di satu sekolah yang sama."

" _Kau benar-benar keras kepala!"_

"Segera hubungi paman Oh." katanya lagi, dibalas pertanyaan kesal dari Kwangsoo "Kapan kau akan menjadwalkan keberangkatan Luhan?"

Terlihat yakin dengan keputusannya, Yifan menjawab "Lusa." Dibalas dengusan tak rela dari Kwangsoo yang tetap menghubungi keluarga Oh walau hatinya tak rela harus berpisah dengan Luhan "Baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Siang hari, Seoul_

 _._

 _._

 _Tring~_

Pintu kedai yang memiliki ukuran sederhana terbuka, menampilkan satu remaja tampan yang masih lengkap menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas yang dijinjingnya di lengan bahu kanan.

"Sehun, disini nak!"

Yang berteriak tentu saja ayahnya, disambut tatapan malas dari Sehun, _si putra nomor dua,_ yang terlihat kesal karena tiba-tiba mengajaknya makan malam diluar, _koreksi,_ bukan mengajak tapi memaksanya datang ke kedai favorit sang ayah sementara dirinya sedang asyik bermain bersama teman-temannya.

"Mama juga disini?"

" _Wae?_ Tidak suka melihat Mama disini?"

Si wanita cantik menggerutu kesal dibalas tawa renyah dari putra tampannya yang terlihat malas menjawab "Memangnya aku bisa tidak suka pada Mama?"

"Tepat sekali nak, _ah ya,_ bagaimana sekolahmu? Apa hari pertama berjalan dengan baik?"

" _oh ayolah_ Ma, aku hanya naik ke tingkat akhir, bukan pindah sekolah."

Jihyo, _sang mama,_ mencibir kesal dan menatap putranya dengan kesal "Mama kan hanya bertanya!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku ada di kelas 3-B, dan seperti biasa satu kelasku berisi dengan anak-anak pembuat onar." Katanya asal namun sukses membuat sang mama tertawa tanda terhibur "Apa Myungie mama juga ada dikelas yang sama denganmu?"

"Tentu saja, dia bahkan menjadi wakilku di kelas."

" _daebak!_ Kau harus sering mengajak Myungsoo main kerumah."

" _ssshh…."_ Sehun mendesis kesal sementara Mamanya merona _bak_ remaja yang sedang membicarakan _sang oppa_ dibalas tatapan jengah dari ayahnya "Ma, ingat usia."

"Memang kenapa usiaku? Myungsoo masih cocok menjadi suami keduaku."

 _Dengan santai, pemilik salah satu perusahan broadcast ternama di Seoul itu hanya tersenyum geli mendengar penuturan istrinya "Tidak cocok!"_

" _yeobo kau jahat sekali._ Aku benci dan-…."

 _EKHEM!_

Terlihat wajah gusar menghiasi seluruh raut di wajah tampan putra mereka, membuat sepasang suami istri itu terkekeh gemas sebelum bergantian mengacak rambut dan memegang dagu si nomor dua yang mana kedua hal itu, _mengacak rambut dan memegang dagu lancipnya,_ adalah hal terlarang yang tidak pernah diijinkan Sehun pada siapapun untuk menyentuhnya termasuk kedua orang tuanya sekalipun.

Karena jika seseorang mengacak rambut dan menyentuh dagunya, dia akan selalu _refleks_ membuat gerakan mengelak dengan kasar diiringi teriakan "Jangan sentuh dagu dan rambutku!"

Selalu seperti itu, sejak dia kecil hingga usianya akan menginjak delapan belas tahun tiga bulan kedepan. Hal itu selalu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Jiho dan Jihyoo mengingat putra kedua mereka sepertinya terlahir untuk menjadi dingin melebihi bekunya es di musim dingin sekalipun.

" _araseo…araseo…_ Maafkan papa dan Mama nak."

Sehun hanya mengangkat asal bahunya, dia kemudian mengambil soju yang tersedia lalu mengarahkannya pada sang ayah "Biar aku tuangkan untukmu, ini adalah kejadian langka papa bisa meluangkan waktu di siang hari."

Lalu ayahnya tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas, membiarkan putranya menuangkan soju digelas diiringi pujian " _hahaha,_ maafkan papa nak. Lagipula diantara Yunho dan Jaehyun, hanya kau yang paling sulit mengerti kesibukan papa."

"Itu karena Jaehyun dan Yunho hyung tidak peduli padamu, hanya aku yang peduli pada tua bangka sepertimu!"

"Sehun jaga bicaramu nak."

"Sudah, sudah tidak apa ma. Lagipula ada yang ingin papa sampaikan padamu nak." Katanya menatap Sehun dibalas kerutan di dahi putranya "Ada apa?"

"Jadi papa ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menjemput putra dari mendiang sahabat papa di bandara, lusa dia akan mulai tinggal bersama kita, _di rumah."_

" _tsk!_ Siapa yang papa bicarakan? Kenapa putra teman papa harus tinggal bersama kita?"

"Maaf nak, ini sudah keputusan mama dan papa, suka atau tidak , kau akan tetap menjemputnya di bandara lusa nanti."

"PA!"

"Sehun tidak sopan berteriak pada papa." Jihyo memperingatkan dibalas tepukan lembut sang ayah di pundaknya "Percayalah pada papa kau akan menyukainya."

"Tapi tidak perlu tinggal bersama kita."

"Sayangnya dia akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena selain kakaknya, kita adalah keluarga untuknya."

" _mwo?"_

"Sudahlah nak turuti papa kali ini, sebagai imbalan papa akan memberikan semua keinginanmu, _bagaimana?"_

Sehun tergoda, lalu tiba-tibat sifat kekanakannya muncul karena satu-satunya yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah " _Zoro and Goro."_

" _nde?"_

"Aku ingin Zoro and Goro, mereka meng- _update versi_ baru dari Zoro aku mau memilikinya."

"Tapi Zoro dan Goro itu mahluk apa? Mereka tinggal dimana?"

Kesal, Sehun mendesis tak sabar pada sang ayah " _ssshh…."_

"Kenapa _ssshh?"_

"Pa!"

" _Wae?_ Papa salah apa?"

Tak percaya, Jiho membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar diiringi tawa renyah dari sang istri "Hanya itu?" katanya takjub dan Sehun melahap rakus makanannya untuk mengulang "Zoro dan Goro." Katanya yakin dibalas jabatan tangan sang ibu "Deal!"

"Oke."

"Ma, kau tahu si Zoro dan Go— _apa?"_

"Itu nama karakter di sebuah _game,_ kenapa kau tidak mencoba memahami putamu? _"_

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu Sehun menyukai mahluk dalam sebuah _game."_ Katanya berbisik dibalas delikan tajam Jihyo sebelum beralih pada Sehun yang nyaris tak peduli pada apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sehun, anak tampan mama."

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan dan lusa kau harus menjemput putra mendiang sahabat papa, namanya Luhan, paham?"

 _Sial! Kenapa pula orang asing harus tinggal bersama denganku._

Dia menggerutu di dalam hati walau tetap menunjukkan senyum palsu tak rela untuk mengangguk, merespon pertanyaan wanita cantik yang akan berubah menjadi nenek sihir jika keingannya tidak dituruti "Baiklah, aku paham."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Beijing, malam hari_

 _._

Lalu latar berpindah lagi ke negara yang cukup ramai dan padat penduduknya. Semua sedang berlomba-lomba memenuhi jalan raya hanya untuk sampai dan beristirahat di rumah dan bertemu dengan keluarga tercinta.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada remaja tujuh belas tahun yang sedang memarkirkan mobil hitam milik sang kakak, kepulangannya pun disambut beberapa _maid_ yang masing-masing membungkuk menyapa sementara dirinya berjalan mengendap masuk kedalam rumah karena takut kakaknya akan marah mengingat dia melarikan diri dari peringatan satu bulan kematian orang tua mereka.

 _Klik…._

"Luhan, akhirnya kau kembali nak."

Adalah Bibi Yin yang menyapa, wanita berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu adalah yang terbaik yang pernah dimiliki keluarga Wu. Karena selain _mahir_ mengurus rumah sebesar milik keluarganya, sang bibi juga cenderung paling mengerti keinginan Luhan disaat _bad mood_ menyerangnya.

"Ada apa bi? Apa gege marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi perintah tuan muda adalah menyambut kepulanganmu, memastikan kau membersihkan diri dan makan malam sebelum masuk ke ruang kerjanya, dia ingin berbicara denganmu nak."

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak langsung bicara padaku?"

" _entahlah_ nak, ayo cepat bersiap."

"Baik bi, jangan dorong aku nanti bibi jatuh cinta padaku." Katanya tertawa menggoda sang bibi tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatap sendu ke arahnya, mata yang biasanya menatap tegas pada sang adik, kini dipenuhi air mata bersalah untuk menguatkan hati akan keputusannya "Maafkan aku Lu, tapi aku tahu ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai seorang kakak."

.

.

Dan tak lama setelah ritual yang dilakukannya seperti membersihkan diri dan makan makanan super lezat buatan bibi Ying, si bungsu dua bersaudara itu sedang berjalan mendekati ruang kerja kakaknya, dia sudah mengenakan piama tidur motif rusa favoritnya sebelum mengetuk ruang kerja sang kakak diiringi balasan "Masuk." Sebagai tanda dia bisa memasuki ruang kerja Yifan malam ini.

"Ge ini aku."

"Aku tahu Lu, masuklah."

Luhan membuat _gesture O_ bulat menggemaskan dengan bibirnya sebelum menutup pintu kerja sang kakak dan duduk di sofa favorit tempat dia menemani Yifan jika sang kakak sedang lembur dan sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Ada apa Ge? bibi Ying bilang kau ingin bicara denganku?" tanyanya, sampai kedua dari mereka menoleh saat Kwangsoo datang dan ikut masuk ke ruang kerja Yifan "Halo paman!"

"Hay Lu."

Mata sembab dan suara serak pengasuhnya sejak kecil hanya membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, paman Kwangsoo juga menolak untuk melihat matanya dan hanya berjalan lurus mendekati sang kakak dengan beberapa dokumen yang ada di tangannya.

"Semua sudah siap."

"Terimakasih paman."

Senyum getir juga ditunjukkan Yifan dan itu membuat Luhan kesal karena sepertinya dua orang dewasa di depannya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu "Ada apa ge?"

Yifan berdiri dari kursinya, berniat mendekati Luhan sampai tangan Kwangsoo mencengkram kuat lengannya "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanyanya serak, dibalas tatapan sendu Yifan yang membalas "Kita sudah membicarakan ini paman." Balasnya, lalu melepas tangan sang paman dan duduk tepat disamping adiknya.

"Ge, apa paman menangis?" Luhan berbisik dan Yifan tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap gemas surai satu-satunya adik yang akan sangat dirindukannya "Sepertinya begitu."

"Kenapa?"

Lalu Yifan menyerahkan dokumen yang dibawa oleh Kwangsoo pada Luhan "Bacalah Lu." katanya memberitahu dibalas rasa penasaran Luhan yang mulai membuka dokumen dari sang kakak dan membcanya seksama "Ini apa?" awalnya dia tidak mengerti, lalu semakin dia pahami maka semakin mengerti pula bahwa dokumen yang sedang dibacanya adalah _visa_ dan keterangan izin menetap di Seoul yang entah mengapa tertera namanya disana.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya, dan Yifan mulai mengeluarkan lagi sesuatu dari dalam dokumen, Luhan tahu itu _hold paspport case_ miliknya, entah darimana sang kakak mendapatkan _passport_ miliknya lengkap dengan sebuah tiket penerbangan "Ge! sebenarnya ada apa?"

Dan benar saja Luhan semakin panik saat namanya juga tercantum di dalam tiket tujuan bandara Incheon, membuatnya sangat gusar terlebih saat paman Kwangsoo membuang wajah dan sang kakak kembali mengusap pundaknya.

"Luhan kau pasti tahu kita mengalami masalah keuangan sejak kepergian mama dan papa."

" _y-_ Ya lalu ada apa?"

Luhan cemas, tangannya mulai gemetar dan hampir menangis terlebih saat kakaknya mengatakan "Maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi lusa kau akan meninggalkan Beijing untuk berangkat ke Seoul."

" _a-_ Apa yang gege katakan?"

"Mulai lusa kau akan menetap di Seoul bersama Paman Oh dan keluarganya, dia teman dekat Papa Lu."

Luhan kesal, dia mencengkram _passport_ miliknya untuk bertanya penuh amarah pada sang kakak "Keputusan apa yang kau buat Ge? Apa kau ingin membuangku?"

"Luhan…."

" _aku-…._ AKU MENOLAKNYA GE, AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI KE SEOUL!"

"Maaf, tapi kau akan tetap berangkat dan menetap bersama Paman Oh dan keluarga-…."

"GE!"

Untuk tujuh belas tahun selama hidupnya, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan bertengkar dan berteriak pada sang kakak, hatinya sakit melihat bagaimana Yifan menatapnya kecewa, dia juga terlihat menyesal namun tak bisa menyembunyikan isak tangis yang begitu menyiksa hatinya.

"Maaf Lu, tapi ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Gege mohon." Lirihnya dibalas tundukan Luhan yang pasrah dan kini menangis hebat di depan kakaknya " _kenapa?_ Kenapa aku harus pindah ke Seoul? Aku bisa membantumu ge…."

"Ini juga keputusan sulit untuk gege, kau adikku, satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki, aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi ini sementara Lu, gege janji padamu."

Yifan terisak tak rela, tangannya juga menggenggam erat tangan sang adik dan berjanji "Gege akan menjemputmu setelah keadaan kita lebih baik, percayalah Lu."

Tak ada apapun didunia ini yang sangat berharga untuknya selain sang kakak, Luhan bahkan pernah berjanji pada Tuhan akan mendengarkan apapun yang Yifan minta padanya saat sang kakak terbaring lemas di rumah sakit, namun lucunya Yifan tidak pernah meminta apapun kecuali satu, _dirinya harus selalu bahagia._

Berbeda dengan malam ini,

Ini adalah permintaan pertama sang kakak padanya, dia menolak tapi kakaknya kemudian terlihat sangat menderita dan Luhan membencinya. Jadilah dia mencoba untuk bujukan terakhir dengan mengajukan pertanyaan "Tapi bagaimana dengan hidupku disini? Aku juga memiliki kehidupan dan teman-teman yang aku sayangi ge?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Lu, beruntung paman Oh memiliki putra seusia dirimu, kalian akan berada di satu sekolah dan gege janji kalian akan menjadi teman dekat."

Luhan tertunduk lagi, diam-diam menangis sampai sang kakak kembali membujuknya "Gege mohon Lu, gege janji akan segera menjemputmu pulang, _hmm?"_

Dengan segala ketidakrelaan hatinya Luhan mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan sang kakak diiringi pertanyaan "Kapan aku berangkat?"

"Lusa." Mata Luhan terpejam erat mendengarnya, tangannya bahkan mencakar kuat tangan sang kakak diiringi suara menguatkan dari Yifan "Gege dan paman sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu, kau akan baik-baik saja Lu."

"Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu? Merindukan paman? Merindukan bibi? Bagaimana jika aku-….."

Buru-buru Yifan menarik lengan adiknya, memeluknya erat diiringi tangisan sama kuat yang membayangkan kerinduan itu, dia sengaja memeluk Luhan sangat erat agar adiknya tahu bahwa dirinya merasakan ketakutan yang sama dengannya, _kerinduan yang juga menyiksa_

" _ssstt…._ Gege juga akan merindukanmu Lu, _gege juga akan-…."_

Tak bisa berkata lagi, Yifan juga berakhir terisak menyadari bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhir dia melihat kenakalan adiknya, dia akan merindukan semua tentang Luhan, tawa Luhan, rengekan _khas_ sang adik, namun tetap pada pendirian dan keputusan yang tak hanya menyakiti Luhan dan dirinya tapi sang paman yang kini ikut terisak melihat dua saudara yang tak pernah berpisah sebelumnya.

Sejak kehadiran Luhan disaat usia Yifan menginjak angka sepuluh tahun hingga hari ini saat mereka berpelukan keduanya tak pernah terpisahkan. Jika kau melihat Luhan di suatu tempat, maka tak lama kau juga akan melihat Yifan yang menjaganya dibelakang, begitupula sebaliknya.

Kedua saudara ini saling menjaga penuh kasih sayang hingga membuatwangsoo merasa begitu tak berguna karena harus membuat kedua pria yang sudah dianggap putranya sendiri berpisah.

" _Bertahanlah disana anak nakal, paman akan segera menjemputmu pulang."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Incheon airport, Seoul_

 _._

Walau ini bukan kali pertama dirinya tiba di Seoul, Luhan tetap merasa asing jika menginjakan kaki dengan sebutan negeri gingseng yang terkenal hampir di seluruh belahan dunia.

 _Entahlah,_

Dia terbilang sering datang ke Seoul, hanya saja dia tidak pernah datang sendiri ke tempat kelahiran ibunya, biasanya dia selalu ditemani Yifan atau paman Kwangsoo untuk sekedar berlibur atau mengunjugi nenek Lee yang merupakan ibu dari ibu mereka, tapi intensitas kunjungan mereka menjadi tidak beraturan semenjak Yifan masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan diharuskan tinggal di asrama Beijing University.

 _Drrtt…drrrtt.._

Dan tepat setelah dia melakukan serangkaian pemeriksaanterakhir di bandara, ponselnya bergetar dengan nama _Yifan Ge_ tertera, dia mengambil dalam nafasnya lalu mencari tempat untuk duduk agar bisa membaca pesan dari sang kakak.

 _Lu, kau sudah tiba?_

Buru-buru Luhan mengetik pesan balasan dan menjawab _Ya Ge, aku mendarat dengan selamat_

Luhan mengirim pesan balasan dan tak perlu waktu lama _notifikasi_ ponselnya berbunyi lagi dengan balasan pesan Yifan yang bertanya " _Syukurlah, lalu apa Sehun sudah datang menjemputmu?"_

Tak mengerti, Luhan membalas " _Sehun?"_

" _Ya, Lu, putra Paman Jiho yang menjemputmu namanya Sehun."_

Luhan membuat gerakan bibir _O_ lalu membalas " _Belum ada yang datang."_

Sambil menunggu balasan pesan dari kakaknya, Luhan melihat ke sekeliling bandara, mengingat terakhir kali mereka datang ke Seoul saat usianya lima belas tahun, tepatnya dua tahun lalu saat kerabat ibu mereka mengatakan bahwa nenek Kwon sakit keras, hari itu Luhan terpaksa pergi tanpa Yifan yang berada di asrama untuk menemani ibunya.

Namun sayang, hanya tiga hari mereka di Seoul neneknya meninggal dunia dan itu adalah pertama kali Luhan melihat ibunya menangis disertai isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti selama mereka berada di Seoul

" _haah~_ Aku rasa sekarang Mama sudah bersama nenek." Katanya sendu dan tak lama Yifan membalas pesannya lagi

 _Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Sehun segera tiba_

Kedua jarinya baru saja ingin membalas pesan sang kakak sampai suara terlampau berat _khas_ dengan nada dingin bertanya padanya "Apa kau Luhan?" membuat secara _refleks_ Luhan mendongak untuk menemukan seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih dengan tubuh atletis yang mengenakan topi dan jaket hitam sedang menatapnya tak sabar.

"Aku tanya apa kau Luhan?" katanya mengulang dibalas kedipan lucu Luhan yang menjawab " _y-_ Ya aku Luhan. Dan kau adalah?"

"Tidak perlu tahu namaku, hanya cepat ikut aku karena ayahku sudah menunggu."

"Paman Jiho?"

"Ya, aku putranya."

"Sehun?"

"Jika kau tahu namaku tidak perlu bertanya! Cepat ikuti aku."

Jika dia bukan putra dari sahabat mendiang ayahnya mungkin Luhan tidak akan sudi mengikuti pria arogan yang wajah dan hatinya sama-sama dingin seperti salju es, atau kemungkinan kedua mereka sudah bertengkar dan saling memukul karena pada dasarnya Luhan tidak bisa dibentak oleh siapapun kecuali oleh kakaknya.

Jadi saat pria tinggi dengan tanda lahir di lehernya begitu dingin dan kasar, Luhan benar-benar tergoda untuk memberi satu pukulan peringatan namun dia urungkan kuat-kuat mengingat mulai hari ini dirinya akan tinggal satu rumah dengan pria yang dibanggakan kakaknya.

 _Kau bilang Sehun baik? tsk, dia bahkan membuat kepalaku sakit di hari pertama kami bertemu! Menyebalkan!_

Luhan mendesah kesal lalu terdengar suara tegas lagi dari pria yang memakain topi dan kaos serba hitam namun terlihat seperti model saat berjalan didepannya "Cepatlah!"

" _ya ya_ baiklah….Kau tidak perlu berteriak padaku."

Lalu dengan berat hati dan tanpa bantuan dari pria arogan bernama Sehun didepannya, Luhan harus bersusah payah mengikuti langkah cepat si pria tinggi sementara dirinya harus repot-repot mendorong koper besar miliknya.

"Hey tunggu aku."

Luhan memukul kepalanya saat menggunakan bahasa mandarin pada si arogan didepannya, dia pun segera membenarkan ucapannya menggunakan bahasa dan _aksen_ Korea yang benar walau dibalas dingin oleh Sehun.

"Masuk ke dalam mobil."

Setidaknya penderitaan Luhan berakhir disini saat dia melihat Sehun membukakan pintu mobil dan memintanya masuk dengan tatapan mengerikan setengah menyebalkan "Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku jika terus berdiri disana."

Sekilas Luhan memutar dua bola matanya sebelum bersusah payah mendorong kopernya dan masuk kedalam mobil yang dibukakan Sehun untuknya.

" _haaah~ / menyebalkan."_

Keduanya menggerutu dalam bahasa yang berbeda, jika Luhan terlihat bosan dan tak betah dihari pertamanya tinggal di Seoul, maka sepertinya Sehun lebih bosan dan lebih tidak suka menyadari bahwa dia harus berbagi rumah dengan pria asing yang baru saja dikenalnya.

.

.

Dan seperti yang sudah diramalkan, keduanya pun menghabiskan waktu dengan kecanggungan dan rasa kesal di hati masing-masing. Tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka, Luhan mematikan bosan dengan melihat ke luar jendela sementara Sehun fokus menyetir seraya mendengarkan lagu favorit yang dinyalakan di dalam mobil.

Jemari yang menunjukkan urat-urat ditangannya itu bergerak sesuai irama lagu sampai tak sengaja matanya melirik ke samping dan menemukan Luhan tersenyum hanya karena satu bdaut yang sedang membantu anak-anak sekolah dasar menyebrang jalan.

 _Manis…_

Sesaat Sehun dikuasai oleh dirinya yang lain, yang terpana serta mengakui untuk ukuran seorang pria, Luhan sangat sempurna karena bisa terlihat cantik dan tampan bersamaan, _ya,_ walau harus diakui perbandingan tampan dan cantik pria disampingnya saat ini berkisar 20% vs 80% untuknya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun beberapa kali mencuri pandang pria cantik disampingnya, dia enggan mengakui tapi memang semakin dilihat Luhan akan terlihat semakin mempesona bahkan hanya saat dirinya mengedipkan kedua matanya yang cantik.

 _Cantik?_

 _Ish! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?_

 _Hanya Jongie yang cantik dan aku akan menikahinya kelak._

Dan kemudian Sehun yang lain mendapatkan kesadarannya, dia menggelengkan kuat kepala dengan gerakan berlebihan hingga mengundang rasa penasaran Luhan yang diam-diam juga menoleh padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dibalas diam Sehun yang sungguh menjengkelkan "Lupakan, anggap aku tidak bertanya." Kesalnya, lalu Luhan lebih memilih melihat pemandangan sekitar daripada harus mengumpat kesal karena sikap menjengkelkan pria disampingnya.

 _Hening lagi,_

Sehun mati-matian berusaha tidak melirik pada Luhan namun gagal, membuatnya kesal dan lebih memilih bertengkar daripada harus mencuri pandang seperti ini "Namamu Luhan? Aku benar?"

" _hmm…._ Ada apa?"

Luhan sedikit berekspresi, mengira dia akan bisa berteman dengan Sehun namun dugaannya meleset karena pria disampingnya justru semakin menyebalkan baik sikap maupun caranya berbicara.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham, alasan mengapa aku menjemputmu adalah karena ayahku memaksa, dan jika boleh berkata jujur aku tidak suka menjemputmu di bandara dan aku tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa kau akan tinggal dirumahku, _bersamaku!"_

 _Refleks,_ bibir Luhan yang terbuka karena bersemangat menutup penuh geraman, dia pun kembali bersandar di kursi mobil untuk melihat lagi pemandangan Seoul di siang hari "Aku juga." Katanya singkat membuat Sehun menoleh dan bertanya karena Luhan merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu "Apa?"

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku di Beijing dan tinggal di Seoul, _bersamamu."_

Setelahnya tak ada lagi percakapan, tapi Sehun bersumpah melihat sebulir air mata menetes dari mata cantik Luhan, entah apa yang sedang dirasakan pria cantik disampingnya tapi meninggalkan Beijing dan kehidupannya disana pastilah sangat berat untuk dijalani.

 _Ya,_ jika posisi berbalik mungkin Sehun juga akan mengucapkan hal yang sama, merasa marah namun tak bisa melakukan apapun karena dia tak memiliki kuasa atas dirinya sendiri, jadilah dia mencoba untuk mengerti walau jauh dilubuk hatinya dia masih merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Luhan di rumah atau dihidupnya kelak, _nanti._

 _._

 _._

Lalu tak lama mobil Sehun masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah besar dengan dua _maid_ yang membukakan pagar utama, kedua _maid_ itu membungkuk menyapa Sehun dibalas rumah oleh remaja yang dipanggil _Tuan muda_ oleh kedua _maid_ yang terlihat menutup lagi pagar utama.

Dan sementara Sehun fokus memarkirkan mobilnya ke garasi rumahnya yang mewah, Luhan masih menatap takjub dengan _design khas vintage_ yang menjadi tema dari rumah bertingkat tiga di kawasan mewah kota Seoul.

Bukan karena bentuk rumahnya yang besar, bisa dikatakan rumahnya juga sebesar rumah Sehun, yang membedakan rumahnya terlihat dan terasa sangat sepi sementara rumah Sehun dipenuhi banyak _maid_ yang ramah, pekarangan rumah yang terlihat segar karena banyak bunga dan tanaman subur yang menghiasi ditambah dengan bunyi suara air mancur yang Luhan tebak pastilah tempat untuk berbagai macam ikan hias yang cantik dan berwarna.

"Kita sampai, cepat keluar."

Sehun lebih dulu keluar, diikuti Luhan yang juga membuka pintu untuk melihat seekor anjing putih kecil menggemaskan berlari mendekati Sehun dan seketika disambut hangat oleh si pemilik.

 _Guk…guk…_

"Viviyaaa….Papa pulang."

Demi Tuhan Luhan nyaris tertawa meremehkan mendengar Sehun menyebut dirinya Papa untuk seorang anjing, membuat Sehun mendelik kearahnya namun Luhan memalingkan wajah dan sengaja mendecak kagum memandang bagaimana hangat dan sempurna _design_ serta ramai rumah Sehun yang tak pernah dimiliki rumahnya.

"Nak, kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan mencari darimana asal suara yang datang, lalu tak lama terlihat pria seusia mendiang ayahnya datang mendekati Sehun, bertanya padanya dan memeluk Sehun penuh kasih hingga membuat hati Luhan mencubit sakit menyadari bahwa hampir delapan belas tahun hidupnya dia hanya beberapa kali merasakan pelukan hangat mendiang ayahnya.

Keduanya bahkan terlihat sangat dekat, pria yang ditebaknya adalah Paman Jiho sedang berbicara dengan putrany dan tak lama matanya mencari untuk menatap dirinya yang kini bersikap salah tingkah.

"Dan kau pasti Luhan?" tebaknya mendekati Luhan, membuat tubuh Luhan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat seraya memperkenalkan diri " _anyeonghaseyo_ Paman Oh, aku Luhan."

"Tidak perlu sungkan nak, _sebentar—…._ Ma! Luhan sudah datang."

Lalu segera terlihat wanita yang menggunakan _dress_ putih selutut datang menghampiri, rambutnya hitamnya tergurai sepundak dipenuhi senyum tak sabar saat berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memeluk putra mendiang sahabatnya sangat erat.

" _Luhan….!"_

Wanita itu memeluk erat Luhan, _sangat erat,_ hingga membuat Luhan merasa hangat, tangannya juga mengusap punggung Luhan seraya berbisik "Bibi turut berduka untuk kematian kedua orang tuamu nak."

Luhan bahkan tidak ingat jika dirinya sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, dia terlalu biasa tanpa kehadiran dua orang tuanya hingga tersenyum pahit adalah yang dilakukannya untuk sekedar menjawab "Terimakasih bibi Oh, tapi aku baik-baik saja." gumamnya, dibalas tatapan hangat Jihyo yang kini mengusap lembut kepala Luhan "Kau memang akan baik-baik saja nak, _bibi janji."_

Terakhir ibunya tersenyum lembut seperti ibu Sehun adalah beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh, setelahnya senyum mendiang mamanya hanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena melewati ulang tahun Luhan di tahun-tahun setelahnya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan rindu tapi hanya sekedar rindu di hati karena dia tahu merindukan ibunya atau menangis berlebihan sekalipun tidak akan membuatnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita cantik yang kini sudah bersama ayahnya di sisi Tuhan.

" _hmmm…_ Terimakasih bibi."

" _eoh?_ Apa itu Luhan?"

Terlihat pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja putih keluar dari dalam rumah, dilihat dari tampilannya pasti dia ingin berangkat ke suatu tempat dan melakukan pekerjaan atau semacamnya seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kabar Yifan?"

" _huh?"_

"Yunho, kenalkan dirimu dulu nak."

Ibunya memperingatkan disambut tawa kecil Yunho yang kemudian memperkenalkan diri bersama pria cantik yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Aku Yunho, dan ini sahabatku Jaejoong."

Yang dikenalkan pada Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik, membuat Luhan mengangguk sedikit terpesona untuk melihat lagi pada Yunho "Aku Luhan."

"Aku tahu anak kecil," katanya gemas seraya mengusap rambut Luhan "Lalu bagaimana Yifan? Dia baik?"

" _ah,_ Yifan ge banyak bercerita tentangmu hyung, _ya,_ Gege baik dan sibuk, seperti biasa."

Sontak semua tertawa karena jawaban Luhan, _semua,_ kecuali Sehun yang entah mengapa terus menatap tak berkedip pria cantik disamping Yunho, wajahnya bahkan merona seperti malu hingga membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil menyadari bahwa Sehun menyukai teman kakaknya.

 _Si idiot ini bahkan tidak berniat menyembunyikan rasa sukanya pada teman kakaknya._

Luhan tertawa kecil, mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sehun pada Jaejoong dan ikut tertawa bersama keluarga yang nyatanya begitu hangat, dia juga terus bercerita banyak hal yang entah mengapa membuat keluarga Oh tertawa.

Pada dasarnya Luhan adalah tipe yang mudah bergaul dan berbaur dengan catatan orang-orang itu tulus padanya, dan catatan itu berlaku untuk keluarga Oh karena kecuali Sehun sepertinya mereka semua hangat dan begitu menerima kehadiran dirinya.

 _BRRMMM!_

Lalu suara motor balap terdengar memasuki garasi rumah, Sehun mendecak kesal sementara pria yang sedang membuka _helm_ nya terlihat lebih muda dari Sehun dan Yunho, Luhan menebak itu adalah bungsu Oh dan benar saja Bibi Jihyo berbisik "Dia Jaehyun." Disambut anggukan mengerti Luhan yang bersahutan dengan teriakan semangat Jaehyun.

"KAU PASTI LUGE?"

" _nde?'_

Lalu Jaehyun meletakkan asal _helmetnya,_ dan setelah memarkirkan motor balapnya disamping mobil Sehun dia menghampiri Luhan dan mulai menawarkan tangan untuk berjabatan dengan Luhan "Aku Jaehyun Lu- _Ge."_

" _ah,_ Kau memanggilku Gege." Luhan baru mengerti maksud Jaehyun karena _aksen_ mandarinnya terdengar sangat berantakan, membuatnya tertawa kecil diiringi bisikan Yunho "Dia sangat terobsesi pada sesuatu berbau _chinese,_ jadi bersiaplah untuk diganggunya tiap malam."

" _Hyung…..!"_

Luhan seperti melihat dirinya dan Yifan saat Jaehyun dan Yunho bertengkar kecil, yang membedakan Yunho banyak tertawa sementara kakaknya hanya tertawa jika dirasa perlu, hal itu pula yang membuat Luhan memiliki cita-cita untuk membuat kakaknya banyak tertawa tanpa harus memikirkan banyak hal seperti pekerjaan atau bahkan bagaimana mereka hidup jika keuangan mereka tidak mencukupi.

 _huh?_

Namun saat dia sedang menikmati rasa irinya pada interaksi Jaehyun dan Yunho, sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya. Hal yang rasanya konyol tapi terjadi ketika melihat Jaejoong, _pria cantik yang disukai Sehun,_ hanya menatap pada satu orang dan Luhan begitu menyadari bahwa tatapan yang diberikan Jaejoong pada satu orang yang sedang dilihatnya sama persis seperti tatapan yang diberikan Sehun untuk Jaejoong

 _Oh ayolah!_

Luhan miris melihat kenyataan bahwa yang sedang ditatap Jaejoong adalah Yunho sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum lirih seperti mengetahui bahwa pria yang dikenalkan sebagai sahabat oleh Yunho menyimpan perasaan pada kakaknya.

 _Jangan katakan aku sedang melihat cinta segitiga antara mereka?_

Lucunya sepenuhnya tatapan Luhan diberikan untuk Sehun, dia seperti bisa merasakan sesuatu dalam hatinya mengganggu melihat Sehun yang begitu dingin padanya di bandara menjadi Sehun yang tidak berkutik didepan pria yang disukainya.

Dia tak lagi merasakan kesal pada Sehun, _setidaknya untuk saat ini,_ karena dia tahu menyukai seseorang yang tidak membalas perasaanmu adalah hal menyebalkan namun sialnya diinginkan hatimu.

 _Sshh, kenapa kau hanya diam? Lakukan sesuatu idiot!_

Luhan kesal melihat Sehun sepertinya terluka, jadilah dia terus menatap Sehun dan hal itu menarik perhatian Jihyo yang diam-diam menyenggol bahu suaminya untuk berbisik "Sepertinya aku akan memiliki menantu cantik."

"Apa yang kau katakan sayang?" Jiho bertanya dibalas kerlingan sang istri "Luhan sedang memperhatikan Sehun."

"Kau terlalu banyak melihat drama televisi sayang."

" _ish!_ Aku mempunyai perasaan bagus tentang ini."

"Sudah, sudah…" Jiho menyela lalu mulai menatap sekumpulan anak muda didepannya "Luhan masuklah ke dalam, kami sudah menyiapkan kamar untukmu, Sehun-….."

" _hmh?"_

Sehun terlihat salah tingkah karena Jaejoong sempat melihatnya, membuat dia segera memalingkan wajah dan bertanya lagi pada ayahnya "Papa bicara apa?"

"Antar Luhan kekamarnya, papa akan mendaftarkan Luhan disekolah yang sama denganmu dan Jaehyun."

" _YEY / Oh ayolah!"_

Reaksi berbeda pun ditunjukkan Jaehyun dan Sehun, jika si bungsu memekik senang maka kakaknya terlihat geram karena sepertinya tak hanya dirumah tapi dia juga harus melihat Luhan di sekolah, _setiap hari,_ CATAT! SETIAP HARI! Dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Kau keberatan?"

Sehun tak berkutik jika ayahnya mulai berbicara tegas, membuat dia mendelik pada Luhan lalu merampas kasar koper yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh si pendatang asing "Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa! Ayo masuk!" katanya kesal lalu berjalan lebih dulu memasuki rumah diikuti Luhan yang mulai membungkuk berpamitan "Aku masuk dulu."

"Luhan…"

Yunho memanggilnya dibalas tanya oleh Luhan " _Ya hyung?"_

"Jangan masukkan hati ucapan kasar bocah itu."

" _ah,"_ Luhan tertawa kecil, dirinya menatap Jaejoong sekilas lalu kembali lagi menatap Luhan "Jangan khawatir hyung, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata kasar." Katanya lirih mengingat sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki banyak teman di Beijing.

Lebih tepatnya hanya Lay dan Jackson yang bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, sisanya dia tidak memiliki teman lain dan hanya bergantung pada kekasih dan sahabatnya yang bahkan belum mengetahui tentang kepindahannya ke Seoul.

.

.

Dalam diam, Luhan mengikuti Sehun menaiki lantai dua rumah mewah yang di- _design_ begitu unik lengkap dengan banyak lukisan dan foto keluarga Oh yang terpajang hampir di seluruh sudut rumah.

Semuanya terlihat sempurna untuk Luhan, _mewah namun hangat,_ hal yang tak pernah ada dirumahnya, hatinya bahkan bersiul senang menyadari sepertinya dia akan menyesuaikan diri dengan mudah.

" _Ini kamarmu."_

Sampai dia lupa jika ada satu pria dingin yang tidak menyukai kehadirannya, sosok tampan yang sepertinya memendam perasaan pada sahabat kakaknya namun tak berani dia ungkapkan.

"Cepat masuk!"

" _ish!_ Berhentilah berteriak, aku tidak tuli."

"Kau terlihat tuli untukku."

Luhan terpancing lagi emosinya, dia mengambil kasar koper dari tangan Sehun untuk mendelik sangat kesal melihat pria arogan disampingnya "Setidaknya aku bukan pengecut sepertimu!" katanya menyindir lalu melewati Sehun untuk berada di kamar yang di- _design "Manly"_ dengan warna serba merah persis seperti kamarnya di Beijing.

 _Pasti Gege yang meminta kamar ini di design seperti milikku_

Luhan menebak, berniat untuk melihat _cartoon figure_ Iron Man yang ada dikamarnya sampai tak sengaja dia memekik saat tangan kasar seseorang mencengkram lengannya dan memojokannya ke dinding kamar.

" _Lepas,"_

Luhan memperingatkan pria yang kini berdiri nyaris tanpa jarak didekatnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Sehun hingga menghimpit tubuhnya dan terlihat sangat marah "Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa aku seorang pengecut?"

 _Ah, karena itu?_

Barulah Luhan mengerti, dia bahkan semakin tergoda untuk menantang Sehun walau seluruh jantungnya berdegup hebat saat nafas Sehun menerpa hangat wajahnya "Karena jika kau bukan seorang pengecut kau tidak akan mencengkram lenganku seperti ini!"

"Jawab aku dengan benar!"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya!"

Luhan menantang, keduanya bertatapan sengit dengan perasaan berdegup yang lucunya mengganggu kemarahan mereka. Mereka bisa saja saling memukul saat ini, tapi sepertinya sesuatu didalam diri Sehun kalah dengan tatapan kedua mata Luhan yang begitu cantik, belum lagi bibir mungil Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu saat memberikan kalimat tantangan untuknya.

Hal yang sama juga dirasakan Luhan, dia merasa sekasar apapun Sehun padanya saat berbicara, pria yang memiliki segudang kesempurnaan di tubuh dan wajahnya tidak akan pernah bersikap kasar seperti memukul atau melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti fisiknya.

Dia memiliki kepercayaan itu dan benar saja, daripada terus menghimpitnya Sehun kini melepas himpitannya pada Luhan untuk menatap gusar si pria cantik "Jangan berbicara padaku lagi, kau dengar?"

"Dengan senang hati, kau dengar?" Luhan membalasnya dan Sehun mulai tidak fokus karena sepertinya hati dan otaknya tidak bekerjasama dengan baik "Dan jangan katakan aku pengecut!"

"Sayangnya aku memiliki alasan untuk mengatakan kau pengecut, _pe-nge-cut!"_

" _KAU-….."_

"HYUUUNG CEPAT TURUN, JAEJOONG HYUNG INGIN BICARA DENGANMU!"

Dan sepertinya Sehun baru saja terkena sihir saat nama Jaejoong disebut, _konyol memang,_ tapi lihatlah Sehun saat ini, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba cerah saat adiknya memanggil, terlebih dia tak lagi membentak Luhan dan hanya berlari meninggalkan kamar secepat yang dia bisa.

"AKU TURUN!"

Hingga membuat Luhan mencibir setengah terkekeh menyadari bahwa pria besar yang nyaris menghajarnya beberapa detik yang lalu benar-benar menyukai sahabat kakaknya.

" _tsk, kau sangat memalukan."_

Luhan berusaha tak peduli, dia kemudian melihat lagi kamar yang di- _design_ untuknya dan segera menuju bagian favoritnya di setiap kamar, _jendela._

Membuka terburu-buru tirai kamarnya untuk menemukan Sehun sedang merangkul sahabat Yunho yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua, kemana mereka pergi, tapi sepertinya Luhan sangat tidak menyukai setiap ekspresi terluka yang dibuat Sehun saat berdekatan dengan pria yang sempat dia kagumi untuk beberapa saat.

Hal itu membutanya kesal tanpa alasan kesal lalu Luhan sengaja menutup kasar tirainya, membukanya lagi lalu menutupnya lagi untuk melihat mobil Sehun melaju perlahan hingga senyum _sarkas_ ditunjukkan Luhan untuknya.

"Seperti kataku, _kau benar-benar pengecut_."

.

.

.

Malam harinya mereka menyantap makan malam bersama, _semua termasuk Luhan_ sedang berbincang layaknya mereka telah mengenal satu sama lain untuk waktu yang lama. Beruntung Luhan memang memiliki sifat ibunya, mudah berbaur dan bergaul, membuatnya mudah untuk menerima segala percakapan yang terkesan konyol atau mungkin lelucon yang sebenarnya tidak lucu tapi dengan mudah Luhan tertawa alami tanpa dibuat canggung.

"Sehun kau baik-baik saja?"

Pengecualian untuk satu nama, _tentu saja,_ pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu sedari awal kedatangannya sudah menatapnya benci dan tidak suka, mereka bahkan bertengkar serius beberapa jam yang lalu, membuat Luhan sedikit malas untuk bertatap wajah dengannya namun bohong jika dia tidak cemas menyadari wajah Sehun terlihat sedih dan murung sepulangnya dia pergi dengan Jaejoong siang tadi.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya berbalik, terkesan dingin dan mulai jengah berada di meja makan bersama dengan orang asing "Kau tidak tertawa disaat semua orang tertawa nak." Ayahnya menjelaskan dibalas cibiran dingin dari si nomor dua "Tidak lucu untuk apa tertawa?"

" _haaah~"_

Nyaris semua menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Sehun, tak terkecuali Luhan yang hanya tersenyum kecut tanda dia sangat tidak menyukai Sehun dan sifat arogannya.

"Hyung sedang patah hati Pa."

"JAEHYUN!"

" _Wae?_ Kau yang bilang." Si bungsu menjulurkan lidah dibalas tatapan dingin dari kakaknya "Kupastikan Myungsoo tidak merestuimu dengan Taeyong!"

" _ha ha ha…._ Setidaknya Taeyong sudah jadi kekasihku."

Luhan bahkan bisa melihat perubahan kesal wajah Sehun, awalnya dia marah tapi saat adiknya menyebut kata _kekasih_ lagi-lagi dia terlihat sedih dan Luhan sangat membenci orang-orang yang terluka karena cinta dan semacamnya.

" _wajar aku bilang kau pengecut." kesalnya,_ dan tak lama suara bijak Tuan Oh terdengar memberi pengumuman "Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, Papa ingin memberitahu mulai besok Luhan akan berada di satu sekolah dengan kalian." Katanya melihat Jaehyun, Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan berbagai ekspresi terlihat di wajah ketiga remaja yang sepertinya memiliki perasaan berbeda.

"Hyung aku tidak sabar membawamu berkeliling sekolah."

"Kau siswa tingkat satu jadi jangan banyak bertingkah!"

Sehun mencibir lalu mendelik pada Luhan "Dan sebaiknya kau jaga sikap, jangan bicara padaku di sekolah!"

Luhan membalas tatapan dingin Sehun, tidak peduli jika kedua orang tua Sehun melihat sampai suara Tuan Oh menegur putranya "Bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak bicara denganmu jika kalian berada di dalam satu kelas."

" _Mwo?_ Ayolah Pa, cukup menyiksaku!"

"Tidak ada yang menyiksamu, papa sengaja meminta Luhan untuk berada di satu kelas yang sama denganmu, papa ingin kau menjaga dan mengawasi Luhan, lagipula kau-….."

"Sehun!"

Belum selesai berbicara Sehun sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuat suara ibunya menegur sementara matanya mengunci pada Luhan "Aku tetap melarangmu bicara denganku, kau dengar?"

Membalas tatapan kesal Sehun, Luhan tanpa ragu menjawab "Baiklah, aku dengar." Disambut senyum puas Sehun yang menggumam " _Bagus!"_

"Sehun minta maaf pada Luhan, kau bicara terlalu kasar padanya."

Lalu Luhan ikut berdiri dari kursinya, membungkuk sebagai tanda hormatnya sebelum tersenyum memastikan "Aku baik-baik saja, lagipula wajar jika Sehun membenciku, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menjadi dirinya." Katanya menjelaskan dan tak lama menaiki satu persatu anak tangga seraya membayangkan betapa berat esok hari saat dia datang ke sekolah sebagai siswa baru untuk pertama kalinya.

" _haah~_ Aku harus menguatkan diri jika ingin bertahan." Gumamnya pasrah, sedikit tertunduk lalu langkahnya terhenti melihat Sehun berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat tepat didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin mengancamku lagi?"

Sehun mendelik tajam lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang tangannya "Pakai ini saat besok kau datang ke sekolah."

Tak mengerti, Luhan hanya menerima seragam dan jas sekolah berwarna dongker yang diberikan Sehun, dia bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih tapi Sehun sudah memotong kalimat dengannya "Itu milikku dua tahun lalu, sudah kecil dan Mama bilang dia belum sempat membelikanmu yang baru."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Sehun berjalan menjauh dari kamar Luhan, membuka pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Luhan untuk bergumam "Aku terpaksa melakukannya, _kau tahu?_ Sepertinya mama sangat menyukaimu, dia berharap kita bisa berteman baik dan aku sangat membencinya."

Lalu pintu kamarnya ditutup kencang hingga membuat Luhan tersentak, menahan umpatan yang sudah ada di ujung bibirnya untuk membalas kebencian Sehun "Percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin berteman denganmu, _idiot!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _First of All, Happy bday bapake Oh Sehun, bahagia selalu dan langgeng sama pujaan hati setengah jiwanya, Luhan,_

 _._

 _Terus untuk Been Through chap satu kusudahi sampai disini, lanjutannya ada di tanggal 20 pas ultah ibu negara, double up sama JTV._


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous_

 _Tak mengerti, Luhan hanya menerima seragam dan jas sekolah berwarna dongker yang diberikan Sehun, dia bahkan belum sempat berterimakasih tapi Sehun sudah memotong kalimat dengannya "Itu milikku dua tahun lalu, sudah kecil dan Mama bilang dia belum sempat membelikanmu yang baru."_

" _Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"_

 _Sehun berjalan menjauh dari kamar Luhan, membuka pintu kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Luhan untuk bergumam "Aku terpaksa melakukannya, kau tahu? Sepertinya mama sangat menyukaimu, dia berharap kita bisa berteman baik dan aku sangat membencinya."_

 _Lalu pintu kamarnya ditutup kencang hingga membuat Luhan tersentak, menahan umpatan yang sudah ada di ujung bibirnya untuk membalas kebencian Sehun "Percayalah, aku juga tidak ingin berteman denganmu_ , _idiot!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dan esok hari pun berganti dengan cepat, rasanya Luhan baru bisa memejamkan mata pukul tiga pagi dan _alarm_ ponselnya sudah berdering sangat cepat dan membuat sakit telinganya, dia pun dipaksa keluar dari Zona nyaman di dalam selimut, mencari dimana ponselnya bergetar untuk menggeser _slide off_ dan kembali memejamkan mata.

" _Paman aku haus…."_

Dia bergumam dalam selimut, biasanya sang paman akan segera masuk kedalam kamar dan membawakannya secangkir jahe hangat, itu favorit Luhan di musim dingin seperti ini.

" _Paman aku-….."_

Lalu dia teringat satu hal,

Hal menyebalkan bahwa kenyataannya dia tak akan mendengar suara cerewet paman Kwangsoo lagi untuk waktu yang lama. Matanya berkedip cukup lama dibalik selimut lalu seutas senyum lirih terlihat didalam gelap tatkala dia bergumam

" _Ah, aku tidak dirumah, aku sedang menumpang hidup di rumah Paman Oh."_

Ada sebening air mata rindu yang menetes disaat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Biasanya Luhan akan bermalas-malasan paling tidak setengah jam atau sampai Gege nya datang dan membujuknya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Dia juga rindu suara menyebalkan sang paman, hingga membuatnya tertawa di balik selimutnya sebelum menghapus setetes air mata rindunya di hari pertama dia tinggal di rumah Sehun.

" _haah~_ Nanti aku akan terbiasa, aku hanya harus terbiasa bukan?" katanya bersemangat, melihat ke cermin yang sedang memantulkan dirinya dan kantung mata panda yang kini menghiasi dua mata bawahnya.

Luhan memicingkan matanya sejenak, terkekeh sejenak lalu terkejut saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan wanita cantik seusia ibunya sedang masuk seraya berteriak "Luhan! _ah,_ kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan gugup, dia memiliki kebiasaan tidur tanpa busana dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_ rusa hitam miliknya, jadi saat ibu Sehun itu memasuki kamarnya dia terlihat salah tingkah dan menarik selimut hingga mentupi leher dan mulutnya " _bibi?"_

"Ya Luhan, ada apa?"

Jihyo membuka jendela kamar Luhan, memastikan Luhan mendapatkan sirkulasi udara pagi yang sehat sebelum menoleh dan terkekeh gemas melihat bagaimana Luhan merona malu karena dia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Aku bisa membuka jendela kamarku sendiri."

Jihyo kemudian tertawa, dia pun mendekati Luhan seraya mengusap gemas surai menggemaskan Luhan dengan rambut yang berantakan _khas_ bangun tidur "Apa kau malu karena bibi masuk kedalam kamar tanpa izin?"

" _aniya,_ bukan seperti itu, _hanya saja tidak pernah ada wanita yang masuk kedalam kamarku sebelumnya."_ Ujarnya bergumam dibalas tatapan tak percaya Jihyo yang bertanya "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk lucu dibalas lagi pertanyaan Jihyo yang tanpa sengaja menanyakan hal sensitif pada Luhan "Termasuk Hyorin?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan tak tahu harus menjawab apa saat nama mendiang ibunya ditanyakan, dia sepertinya merasa sulit bernafas hanya untuk sekedar menjawab "Mama terlalu sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti masuk kedalam kamarku atau membangunkan aku tidur atau sekedar makan bersamaku."

" _ah…."_

Kini Jihyo yang terlihat sedih, Luhan menangkap radar rasa bersalah hanya dari tatapan sendu wanita cantik didepannya, membuatnya dengan cepat memikirkan kalimat pengalihan dan mengaku "Sebenarnya aku tidur tidak mengenakan pakaianku."

" _huh?"_

Jihyo mengerjapkan matanya bingung, dia juga bertanya-tanya tentang " _tidak mengenakan pakaian."_ Sampai bibirnya membulat _O_ tanda ibu dari tiga anak itu mengerti akan kerisihan Luhan sebagai seorang pria "Aku hanya menggunakan boxer hitam _manly_ milikku." Timpalnya dan mau tak mau Jihyo tertawa karena kepolosan Luhan.

" _ha ha ha ha….astaga nak,_ kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan?" katanya mencoba menarik turun selimut Luhan namun ditahan si remaja cantik sekuat tenaganya "Ayolah tidak perlu malu pada mama. Lagipula berapa usiamu harus bersikap canggung pada ibumu sendiri?" katanya terus menggoda Luhan dibalas raut cemas wajah Luhan yang benar-benar merasa takute ibu dari tiga anak di depannya berhasil menarik selimut yang sedang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan benar saja….

Satu tarikan kencang Jihyo berhasil membuat kalah dan mengeskpos tubuh putih mulusnya bersamaan dengan suara berat seseorang yang sepertinya risih mendengar keributan dikamar Luhan.

"Ma, kenapa kau berteriak pagi-pagi sekali-…"

Mau tak mau, remaja berparas tegas dan dingin itu harus melhat pemandangan _"vulgar"_ disaat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Pemandangan dimana ibunya sedang memegang selimut yang dikenakan si pria asing sementara pria asing berparas cantik itu terkejut dan menutupi tubuh mulus dan putihnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _Tapi tetap saja, Sehun bisa melihat dua tonjolan kecil berwarna pink segar dan itu sempat mengalihkan perhatiannya sebelum dia tersadar dan menatap kesal melihat ibunya._

"Ayolah Ma, apa Mama mencoba memperkosa Luhan?"

" _Mwo?_ Memperkosa? _Aigoo,_ Oh Sehun bicaramu benar-benar tidak sopan! Lagipula Luhan bukan tipe Mama, hanya Myungie yang bisa mencuri hati mamamu ini!" katanya merona malu setiap nama sahabatnya disebutkan, membuat Sehun menggeram kecil seraya memijat kasar kepalanya " _ssshhh!_ Lalu apa yang sedang Mama lakukan?"

Jihyo bahkan bisa melihat warna muka sepucat mayat hidup putra nomor duanya, si wajah dingin Oh Sehun bahkan sempat berwarna merah saat melihat tubuh polos Luhan yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Hal itu cukup membuat Jihyo penasaran dan sengaja tersenyum jahil untuk menggoda putranya.

" _Wae?_ Apa kau iri dengan tubuh Luhan? Bukankah tubuhnya sangat seksi Sehunna?"

" _Bibi…."_

Luhan berusaha mengambil selimut dari tangan Jihyo namun percuma karena fokus ibu tiga anak itu hanya pada ekpresi salah tingkah Sehun yang tidak mau menatapnya tapi diam-diam melirik sebelum kesal pada sang ibu.

"Tidak lucu Ma! Cepat berikan selimutnya dan kau-…..!" katanya menatap dingin Luhan namun tak fokus karena _topless_ Luhan benar-benar mengganggunya "Sebaiknya kenakan piyama tidurmu lain kali!"

Lalu dia berjalan masuk kembali kekamarnya, membanting kencang pintu kamar meninggalkan Jihyo dan Luhan yang sama-sama tidak mempercayai Sehun dan segala tingkah berlebihannya hanya karena seorang pria tidur tanpa mengenakan piyama tidurnya.

" _daebak."_

Luhan mengekspresikannya dengan nada kekaguman paling tinggi yang biasa disebutkan orang Korea pada umumnya, membuat Jihyo terkekeh seraya menyelimuti Luhan dengan selimut yang sebelumnya dia tarik.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan tajamnya Lu, kau akan terbiasa nanti." Katanya mengerling Luha dibalas kekehan pula oleh Luhan "Aku rasa aku sudah terbiasa bi," katanya menjawab disambut tawa renyah Jihyo yang merasa tak enak hati pada Luhan "Kau tetap diizinkan tidur tanpa busana nak, jangan dengarkan Sehun, anak nakal itu bahkan _naked_ saat tidur dan lihatlah dia memintamu untuk menggunakan piyama tidur? _tsk,_ aku akan memotong uang jajannya nanti."

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Luhan hanya tertawa kecil seraya mengumpat dalam hati tak membayangkan jika harus bertemu dengan Sehun di setiap detik dalam hidupnya.

" _ha ha ha_ ….tidak apa Bibi Oh, nanti juga aku akan terbiasa dengannya, _semoga."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, kurang dari dua jam Sehun sudah benar-benar membuat kepalanya sakit. Dia memberikan kondisi dimana dia

 _Aku tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah dengannya_

 _Aku juga tida mau memberikan tumpangan mobilku padanya_

 _Aku tidak mau berbicara dengannya di sekolah, di rumah atau disetiap sudut tempat kami bertemu_

 _Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak mau melihatnya show off di sekolah._

" _Show off kepalamu!"_

Luhan menggerutu kesal di dalam mobil, jika bukan karena kedatangan Kim Hanbin, sepupu kandung Oh Sehun, mungkin Luhan akan berakhir menyusahkan Paman Oh mengingat sang paman nyaris turun tangan untuk mengantarkannya langsung ke sekolah.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Luhan?"

Hanbin bertanya dibalas anggukan canggung Luhan yang kurang dari empat puluh delapan jam harus dipaksa mengenal orang-orang baru di sekitarnya "Ya aku Luhan."

"Aku banyak mendengarmu dari Bibi Oh, _ah ya,_ Aku Hanbin, kau bisa memanggilku B.I atau Hanbin, aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

" _ya,_ Apapun sesukaku, _benar?"_

Mendengar jawaban Luhan, jelas pria cantik disampingnya sedang kesal hal itu membuatnya tertawa kecil dan itu cukup membuat Luhan semakin kesal "Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya dan Hanbin menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Sepupuku yang lucu, dia benar-benar menyebalkan bukan?"

Tanpa ragu Luhan mengatakan "Sangat."

" _hahaha…_ Jangankan kau yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, aku sepupu kandungnya bahkan sempat dibenci Sehun untuk beberapa waktu."

"Benarkah? Apa alasannya?"

"Karena aku memakai celana dalamnya saat bermalam."

"Hanya karena itu?" Luhan bertanya setengah tertohok setengah takjub dibalas anggukan mantap dari sepupu Yunho , Sehun dan Jaehyun "Hanya karena itu, dia sangat membenci hal-hal yang bisa membuat perhatiannya teralihkan atau membuatnya merasa kehilangan, jadi maklumi saja bocah itu, dia akan bersikap lebih baik jika sudah lebih lama mengenal seseorang."

" _Aku tidak berharap dia menjadi lebih baik, sungguh, aku hanya berdoa agar dia berhenti menjadi sangat menyebalkan."_ Ujarnya menggerutu disahuti tawa Hanbin yang dengan tegas mengatakan "Itu tidak akan terjadi, selamanya Oh Sehun akan menjadi mahluk arogan yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Tidak heran mendengar siapa Sehun dari sepupunya sendiri."

"Tapi dia pria yang baik jika menyangkut hati."

Melihat Hanbin memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman sekolah, Luhan benar-benar tak tertarik untuk bergumam "Aku tidak peduli." Dan Hanbin memarkirkan sempurna mobilnya disahuti lagi pertanyaan dari Luhan "Apa kita sampai?"

Hanbin mengangguk, mengambil tas yang ada di kursi belakang mobil untuk bersiap turun dan mengerling Luhan "Selamat datang di sekolah kami." Katanya memberitahu dibalas tatapan takjub Luhan yang tak menyangka akan bersekolah di tempat sebesar _Seoul high School,_ dia tak banyak berkata, hanya mengagumi sekolah ini terlebih saat melihat siswa bermain basket dan _soccer,_ olahraga yang begitu dia cintai.

"Mungkin aku akan suka bersekolah disini Ge, kau jangan khawatir." Katanya bergumam dan mengikuti Hanbin menuju area belajar mengajar yang sesungguhnya "Aku akan mengantarmu ke bagian administrasi sekolah, mereka yang akan memberitahu dimana kelasmu dan mata pelajaran apa yang harus kau ambil sebagai pelajaran tambahan disekolahmu yang dulu."

"Oke." Katanya terus mengikuti Hanbin hingga sampailah mereka di ruang administrasi tempat Luhan akan mendapatkan pengarahan "Kita sampai, harus kuantar atau kau bisa sendiri?"

"Aku bisa sendiri, terimakasih sudah mengantarku Hanbin."

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu aku masuk kelas lebih dulu."

"Oke."

"Sampai bertemu di kelas Lu."

" _huh?"_

Luhan bahkan belum mendapatkan kelasnya tapi Hanbin sudah meyakini bahwa mereka akan berada di satu kelas "Paman Oh bilang kau akan berada di kelas yang sama dengan Sehun, itu artinya kita akan berada di kelas yang sama pula, _sampai nanti."_

" _ah…."_

Luhan juga baru mengingatnya, malam tadi paman Oh mengatakan hal serupa dan ya, jika dia sudah tahu kelasnya mengapa pula dia harus pergi ke ruang adiministrasi, _entahlah,_ dia hanya perlu masuk ke dalam dan memulai kehidupan sekolahnya yang baru di Seoul.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

"NEEEEERDDDD CINTAKU SAYANGKU! AKU MERINDUKANMU BOTAKKU YANG MENGGEMASKAN!"

Jika kau mendengar panggilan " _Nerd"_ itu artinya kau sedang melihat si kutu buku peraih medali di olimpiade Sains dan Sastra, _Do Kyungsoo,_ pria dengan kacamata tebal bundar yang bertampang seram itu memang jenius di kelasnya, dia seram dan tegas tapi tidak sesuai dengan postur tubuh mungilnya yang menurut _Kim Kai,_ yang merupakan _playboy_ nomor satu di sekolahnya, Kyungsoo akan tetap imut karena kepalanya yang botak namun saat tersenyum bisa membuat hati _si playboy_ meleleh dalam waktu singkat.

" _Menjijikan!"_

Bukan Kyungsoo yang menggerutu, melainkan Byun Baekhyun, dia Diva di sekolahnya. Dan bukan tanpa alasan pula dia dijuluki sebagai Diva, karena selain prestasinya dalam urusan _vocal dan dance,_ Sang Diva adalah _master_ dalam urusan _fashion dan makeup_ baik untuk pria maupun wanita di sekolahnya.

"Kenapa Byun? Kau mau kupanggil cintaku juga!"

"DIAM PARK!"

Dan Tom and Jerry versi kelas 3-B adalah Byun Baekhyun sebagai Jerry dengan Park Chanyeol. _Sang kapten basket,_ sebagai Tom, kucing liar yang selalu mencoba memangsa tikus menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun.

Keduanya benar-benar tidak pernah akur dan saling memanggil nama masing-masing. Mereka bahkan lebih suka memanggil Byun dan Park sebagai tanda bahwa selamanya, diantara mereka hanya akan ada teriakan dan makian untuk satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Ini bahkan masih pagi!"

Dan bukannya berterimakasih, Kyungsoo justru terlihat kesa dengan teriakan Baekhyun, hal itu membuat sang Diva kesal dan justru mengatai Kyungsoo dengan "Tidak tahu terimakasih, _BOTAK!"_

" _y-_ YAK!"

"Botak kesayangan Jongin."

"DIAM KAI!"

" _sshh…._ Sehun tidak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu? Ini bahkan sudah tahun ketiga tapi mereka terus bertengkar seperti ini!"

Yang sedang berbisik pada Sehun si _class rep_ adalah Myungsoo, wakil ketua sekaligus sahabat Sehun sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMP, pria tampan berlesung pipi itu memiliki adalah yang paling sabar dari seluruh kelas bahkan satu sekolah sekalipun.

Dia bukan juara olimpiade seperti Kyungsoo, tapi prestasinya stabil dengan kegiatan organisasi siswa yang selalu membuatnya dikenal adik kelas, dia tidak banyak mengeluh hanya terkadang kepalanya hampir pecah melihat teman kelas yang selama tiga tahun bersamanya itu cukup membuatnya kesal dan membuatnya merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

Lalu Sehun, _si class rep,_ yang pikirannya sedang bercabang hanya menjawab asal "Biarkan saja." yang mana hal itu sukses membuat Myungsoo sedkit kesal "Tapi mereka akan terus berteriak."

"Nanti juga mereka lelah L, _seperti biasa."_

"Tapi….."

"OH SEHUN AKU DENGAR KITA KEDATANGAN SISWA BARU? DIMANA DIA?"

Lalu Myungsoo menarik dalam nafasnya saat si pembuat onar nomor dua setelah Kai, _Koo Junhoe_ masuk kedalam kelas dan mengusir siapapun siswa yang duduk di tempat yang sedang menjadi minatnya "Minggir!"

"June, biarkan Taeho sendiri!"

" _Wae?_ Aku sedang ingin duduk dekat _class rep!_ Kau tidak masalah kan Sehunna?"

"Terserahmu saja!"

"Bagus, lalu jawab pertanyaanku, mana si anak baru? Aku tidak sabar mengganggunya dan-….."

"Hey Choi Saem datang, cepat duduk."

Junhoe, si pembuat onar kelas kakap seperti Jongin dibuat tak berkedip melihat sang pujaan hatinya, _Kim Hanbin,_ meletakkan tas di samping Nerd, " _My Biai…."_ bibirnya terbuka lebar sedang terpesona lalu tiba-tiba kegiatan _Fanboy-ing_ nya terganggu karena ada satu tangan besar yang membekapnya dan berbisik "Jangan sepupuku." Yang mana membuat June kesal karena Sehun memperingatkan seraya tertawa dengan Myungsoo yang duduk tepat disampingnya

"Memangnya kenapa jika sepupumu? Ini hatiku yang berdebar bukan mauku, _idiot!"_

Bersamaan dengan umpatan June pada Sehun, terlihat seorang pria yang usianya berkisar diantara tiga puluh lima sampai lima puluh tahun yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wali kelas mereka selama tiga tahun, _Choi Daniel_

Pria dengan julukan " _angel heart"_ itu memang terkenal sangat baik hati dan peduli pada semua muridnya, tak terkecuali sekalipun, dia bahkan cenderung memperhatikan dan merangkul murid-muridnya yang sedikit " _over"_ entah dalam bergaul, bersikap atau kehidupannya di sekolah. Dalam hal ini Baekhyun yang sering ditegurnya karena sang diva benar-benar suka membuat onar dan menantang kakak kelas wanitanya untuk adu kecantikan dan _fashion_ yang dikenakannya.

 _S_ etidaknya itu dua tahun lalu saat Baekhyun masih menjadi _hoobae_ di sekolahnya, berbeda dengan satu minggu terakhir saat dia dinyatakan naik kelas bersama teman-temannya yang lain, karena setidaknya sudah tiga minggu sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai, Baekhyun sudah berstatus sebagai kakak kelas sekaligus diva yang dikenal satu sekolah.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan teman baru untuk kalian."

Suara bisik dan riuh mulai terdengar di berbagai sudut kelas, nyatanya ini adalah hal yang baru pertama kali terjadi di kelas mereka setelah tiga tahun berada di kelas yang sama, jadi saat Choi saem mengatakan ada " _teman baru"_ rasanya wajar mereka semua terlihat penasaran dan mulai menebak siapa yang teman mereka.

"Tenang…."

 _Apa dia seorang laki-laki?_

 _Atau perempuan?_

 _Omo! Jika lelaki apakah dia tampan?_

 _Jika perempuan apa dia seksi ?_

Seluruhnya berbisik, mengabaikan peringatan dari wali kelas mereka hingga satu kalimat tegas terdengar "PEKERJAAN RUMAH KALIAN DITAMBAH JIKA TIDAK DIAM!"

 _Hening_ adalah ketika guru dengan julukan "Angel heart" mulai mengancam, nyatanya pula sebaik apapun Choi Saem pada mereka, tak pernah sekalipun dia bercanda jika itu menyangkut tentang ujian atau pekerjaan rumah yang tingginya akan sama dengan gunung fuji jika tidak mereka kerjakan.

"Sudah?"

Beberapa mengangguk horor, lalu guru tampan dengan lesung pipi itu tersenyum puas untuk bergumam "Bagus! Sekarang biarkan saem mengenalkan teman baru kalian." Katanya memberitahu, sedikit menoleh ke arah pintu dan memanggil teman baru "Luhan, kau boleh masuk."

Lalu tak lama pemuda yang sudah dibicarakan sejak pagi datang memasuki ruang kelas, dia menyangga asal tasnya di bahu kanan dan menggunakan kemeja serta jas sedikit kebesaran milik Sehun untuk membungkuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"Halo, namaku Luhan, siswa pindahan dari Beijing, mohon bantuan kalian selama proses belajar di kelas."

Awalnya hening, Luhan bisa melihat seluruh mata menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan, di barisan kedua dia bisa melihat Sehun menatapnya dingin, lalu di barisan terakhir ada dua pria yang menatapnya mencemoh dan terus tertawa jahil.

Intinya, rata-rata dari mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, dan tanpa alasan pula para wanita juga menatapnya jijik seolah dia melakukan sesuatu dengan wajahnya.

" _Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini." gumamnya,_ lalu pria berkulit tan yang duduk di bagian paling belakang memekik " _ASA AKU DAPAT MANGSA BARU!"_ entah apa maksudnya tapi Luhan memiliki firasat buruk, ditambah saat pria disamping si kulit tan ikut berteriak "OIA JONG! MANGSAMU HANYA SI NERD! DIA BAGIANKU!"

"Tidak perlu cemas nerd, aku tetap menyukaimu sayangku."

Luhan bahkan nyaris terbatuk mendengar kalimat cinta menjijikan si pria tan yang dibalas "ENYAH KAU!" dari pria yang duduk di bangku paling depan lengkap dengan kacamata bulat dan rambutnya yang dipangkas habis namun membuatnya jutsru semakin menggemaskan.

" _sangat menggemaskan."_ Timpal si pria tan lalu disahuti suara berat lain yang berteriak "OI BYUN! AKU RASA KAU AKAN KALAH POPULER DARINYA!"

Kali ini Luhan bisa melihat pria berlesung pipi yang sedang menggoda pria cantik bermata sipit yang kini menatapnya jengah seolah kesal karena ucapan si pria jangkung yang sedang mengoloknya.

" _oh ayolah Park!_ Aku akan tetap paling populer di sekolah ini!"

Sekilas pula Luhan bisa membaca nama-nama temannya dari _name tag_ yang mereka kenakan, di deretan kursi paling belakang dia bisa melihat dua pria yang sepertinya pembuat onar bernama Kim Jongin dan Koo Junhoe, lalu beralih ke kursi yang sejajar dengan Sehun ada pria berlesung pipi, _Park Chanyeol,_ sepertinya hobi Chanyeol adalah menggoda sang diva Byun Baekhyun yang duduk tepat dibelakang pria yang dipanggil Nerd oleh Jongin, Do Kyungsoo.

Masih di deretan yang sama, Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun menatapnya jengah, auranya terlalu kuat karena menatapnya benci, berbeda dengan pria disampingnya yang memiliki lesung di pipi seperti Chanyeol namun wajahnya teduh dibanding seluruh siswa yang ada di ruangannya saat ini.

Luhan berusaha mencari tahu nama pria disamping Sehun, yang sedang tersenyum padanya jika Choi saem tidak mengatakan "Sudah-sudah kita mulai pelajaran kalian." Katanya menginterupsi lalu menoleh pada Luhan "Kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk, pilihan bangku kosong hanya disamping Sehun atau Hanbin, dan rasanya dia masih cukup waras untuk memilih duduk disamping Sehun, _tidak,_ dia masih ingin menjalani hari-hari membosankannya dengan damai, jadilah dia memilih duduk disamping Hanbin disertai tawa kecil dari sepupu kandung Sehun yang kini berbisik kecil mengatakan

" _Nice choice, Lu."_

" _yeah, thank you."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setidaknya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang, itu artinya Luhan terbebas dari teman-temannya yang menyebalkan disepanjang pelajaran yang dilewatinya, tujuan utamanya adalah tempat dimana dia bisa melihat lapangan basket, dia bahkan rela melewatkan jam makan siang hanya untuk berada disini, di lantai empat tepatnya di ujung lorong dekat perpustakaan terdapat satu pintu yang jika dibuka akan berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan di sekolah.

"Akhirnya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatku senang."

Luhan mulai bersandar di balkon tempatnya berdiri saat ini, memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang sepertinya sedang berlatih keras sementara tak sengaja dia melihat pria yang selalu menggoda Baekhyun tengah memberikan instruksi dan terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau kapten basket." Tawanya jengkel, dia mulai terhipnotis melihat siswa baru dan senior mereka melakukan tanding uji coba. Semua berjalan lancar pada mulanya, siswa kelas satu sempat tertinggal beberapa _point,_ lalu mereka mengganti pemain menggunakan kaos bernomor punggung 2 yang membuat Luhan sedikit memekik mengenali bahwa itu adalah Jaehyun yang mulai merubah tempo permainan kelas satu dan secara perlahan membuat kedudukan seimbang melawan kelas tiga.

" _yeah!_ Seperti itu Jaehyunna!"

Dia memekik seorang diri, merayakan kemenangan Jaehyun yang berhasil membuat kedudukan seimbang namun ternyata tidak diterima dengan lapang hati oleh kelas tiga. Terlihat senior mereka menegur dengan nada lantang, entah apa yang sedang diteriakkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya, tapi yang jelas Jaehyun _cs_ merubah warna muka mereka menjadi murung dan terpaksa duduk di pinggir lapangan melihat senior angkuh mereka bermain dengan gaya menyebalkan.

" _haah~_ Aku benar-benar bisa gila berada disini, semua orang menjengkelkan."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan terkejut saat suara lain menjawab umpatannya, dia menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang datang sampai sosok berlesung pipi yang diketahuinya teman satu bangku Sehun terlihat sedang tersenyum padanya.

" _eoh!_ Berada dikelas, bahkan mungkin dilapangan atau dimanapun di setiap sudut sekolah ini bisa membuatku gila, _omong-omong_ kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku dikelas?"

"Aku melihatmu, tapi kau tidak memakai _nametag_ jadi aku tidak tahu namamu."

" _ah,_ begitukah? Maaf hari ini aku terlambat dan semua tertinggal di rumahku, Aku Myungsoo teman sekelas sekaligus wakil _class rep_ dikelasmu."

Luhan mengangguk, membentuk _o_ di bibirnya lalu mengenalkan dirinya "Aku Luhan."

Myungsoo tertawa kecil, dia ikut bersandar di balkon disamping Luhan untuk bergumam "Aku tahu, kau sudah sangat populer disekolah ini."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmmh…._ Para gadis membicarakanmu, banyak yang tidak suka padamu."

" _Wae?"_

Myungsoo mendekat pada Luhan dan berbisik setengah menggodanya "Mereka tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa kau melebihi kecantikan mereka."

" _MWO?"_

Luhan membelalak tak percaya, diapun tertawa jengkel seraya mengumpat kesal " _yang benar saja!"_

"Tapi aku setuju dengan mereka."

" _y-_ YAK!"

 _Ha ha ha ha…._

Myungsoo tertawa lucu melihat setiap respon yang diberikan Luhan saat memberitahu kebenaran bahwa para gadis cukup kesal mengakui bahwa Luhan memiliki kulit _flawless_ yang merona jika berada di bawah terik matahari, kedua matanya hitam bulat indah terlebih saat dia sedang menatap lembut seseorang, terakhir senyumnya yang paling indah dari semua kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Luhan.

Myungsoo tak sengaja melihat Luhan tertawa saat Choi Saem menceritakan cerita lucu pada mereka, saat itu juga dia terpaku dengan jantung yang berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, _entah_ apa yang terjadi, tapi dia ingat ucapan Sehun yang pernah mengatakan padanya

 _Jika matamu tidak berkedip saat melihat seseorang pasti kau menyukainya_

 _Tapi jika jantungmu berdebar gila dan sangat cepat, pasti kau sangat menyukai orang itu_

Yang membuat Myungsoo terkekeh menyadari ucapan sahabatnya itu masuk akal karena bukan hanya dikelas, tapi saat ini juga jantungnya berdebar kencang saat bertatapan dan berdekatan dengan anak baru yang belum satu hari berada di kelasnya.

" _araseo,_ Maaf Luhan, aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu."

"Lupakan! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ketusnya, dan Myungsoo mengalah walau sebenarnya dia yang membersihkan balkon lantai empat untuk tujuan tertentu "Sebenarnya ini _basecamp_ milikku."

" _huh?_ Bagaimana bisa?"

Myungsoo mengerling Luhan sekilas, jari telunjuknya mulai mengarah pada seseorang di lapangan basket dan memberitahu Luhan "Kau lihat remaja dengan kaos basket yang mengenakan nomor 2 di punggungnya?"

Luhan memicingkan mata dan mulai menjawab "Jaehyun maksudmu?"

"Kau mengenal Jaehyun?" tanya Myungsoo dibalas senyum kikuk Luhan " _ya,_ Begitulah, panjang jika aku ceritakan. Ada apa dengan Jaehyun?"

"Remaja lain yang sedang duduk disampingnya, satu-satunya yang mengenakan seragam dan sedang memberikan minum pada Jaehyun, kau lihat?"

"Ya, dia siapa?"

"Dia adikku, Kim Taeyong."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmmhh…._ Dan alasanku berada disini hanya untuk mengawasi mereka."

"Kenapa kau mengawasi mereka?"

"Karena mereka sepasang kekasih."

Luhan tak percaya lagi, pantas saja remaja cantik yang terus menemani Jaehyun terlihat sangat perhatian pada adik Sehun, ternyata karena mereka sepasang kekasih, hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengerti mengapa Myungsoo mengawasi mereka.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Benarkah? Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena Oh Sehun dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya pastilah sangat arogan."

"Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Sangat, aku sangat membencinya."

Lalu Myungsoo tertawa kecil untuk mematahkan pernyataan Luhan "Sebenarnya Sehun pria yang sangat baik. Dia perhatian dan sangat peduli pada orang yang disayanginya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Menoleh Luhan sekilas, Myungsoo tersenyum "Tentu saja aku yakin, kami sudah berteman sejak usia kami enam tahun. Dia dan Kyungsoo teman baikku."

" _Nerd?"_

" _ha ha ha…._ Dia bukan _nerd,_ Dia Kyungsoo."

"Lalu kenapa dia diam saja dipanggil Nerd?"

"Hanya Kai yang memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Kai? Siapa lagi dia?"

"Kim Jongin maksudku." Katanya mengoreksi dibalas anggukan singat oleh Luhan "Aku hanya perlu terbiasa dengan kalian bukan?"

"Benar."

"Jika kau sangat dekat dengan Sehun kenapa kau mencemaskan adikmu?"

"Itu perkara yang berbeda, aku mengenal Sehun dengan baik tapi tidak dengan adiknya, jadi aku harus tetap waspada bukan? Lagipula Taeyong satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki sejak kematian kedua orang tua kami tiga tahun yang lalu."

Seketika Myungsoo berbicara seperti Yifan, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca dan tanpa sadar Luhan menghapus kasar matanya untuk tertawa "Kau terdengar seperti kakakku."

Sejujurnya Myungsoo sudah mengetahui siapa Luhan dari Sehun, jadi saat Luhan mulai menyinggung kakaknya dia hanya tersenyum, mencoba untuk mengerti dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh "Omong-omong apa kau datang ke pesta ulang tahun Sehun?"

"Pesta ulang tahun?"

" _hmm…_ Lusa ulang tahunnya, dan pestanya diadakan dirumah Sehun."

"Aku baru tahu darimu."

"Tidak apa, kau kan tinggal bersama Sehun jadi pasti datang."

"Kau tahu aku tinggal di rumah Sehun?"

Myungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya, dia tahu salah bicara dan menatap tak enak hati pada Luhan "Sebenarnya hampir tidak ada rahasia diantara aku dan Sehun."

"Pasti kau sangat dekat dengannya."

"Memang."

"Jadi apa kau tahu kalau Sehun menyukai teman kakaknya?"

Kali ini Myungsoo yang membulatkan lebar matanya, _seingatnya,_ satu-satunya yang tahu jika Sehun menyukai Jaejoong hyung hanya dirinya, lalu lihatlah Luhan dengan mudahnya menanyakan hal yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya, membuat tatapan Myungsoo takjub namun tak bisa menyembunyikan diri jika dia merasa takut pada Luhan

"Kau tahu?"

"Sangat terlihat kalau dia menyukai sahabat Yunho."

" _ha ha,_ Sehun pasti akan membunuhku jika berita ini tersebar."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun, aku hanya tidak suka melihatnya seperti idiot saat berada di dekat Jaejoong hyung."

"Kenapa? Kau peduli padanya?"

" _ayolah!_ Aku sangat membencinya, tapi apa kau sadar setiap kali dia berada di dekat Jaejoong dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang tersesat, aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Lagi-lagi Myungsoo diam, dia tidak ingin membahas masalah sahabatnya lebih jauh, terlebih dengan orang asing yang masih tidak disukai sahabatnya, jadilah dia tertawa dan mulai membiasakan diri dengan Luhan " _aigoo,_ aku melihat kau sepertinya sangat peduli pada Sehun." katanya mengacak rambut Luhan dibalas pukulan di lengannya " _ish!_ Aku tidak peduli padanya."

"Benarkah cantik?"

"Hey aku tidak suka dipanggil cantik!"

" _ha ha ha_ baiklah, baiklah, tampan?"

Dengan sombong Luhan menegaskan "Tampan." Tegasnya "Dan Manly." Tambahnya, Luhan puas berbicara dengan Myungsoo, setidaknya dari semua hal dan orang menyebalkan di sekolah ini, Tuhan masih menyisakan dua yang bersikap baik padanya.

 _Hanbin dan Myungsoo,_ mungkin Luhan bisa bertahan karena mereka hingga membuatnya tak ragu ikut tertawa saat Myungsoo mengatakan hal-hal lucu yang terdengar kuno namun lucunya tetap membuatnya tertawa.

Keduanya menjadi akrab untuk waktu yang terbilang singkat, sesekali Myungsoo mengusap kasar rambut Luhan, lalu Luhan akan mengelaknya dengan memukul lengan Myungsoo, keduanya juga banyak bercerita tentang Taeyong dan Jaehyun, terkadang membicarakan Sehun lagi tanpa tahu diam-diam si pemilik nama sedang melihat tak suka pada interaksi berlebihan Myungsoo dan Luhan.

Setidaknya dia sudah berada disana sekitar sepuluh menit sejak percakapan Manly, cantik atau apapun sejenisnya, niatnya mencari Myungsoo untuk penyambutan siswa baru sebagai perwakilan kelas tiga, dia tahu dimana Myungsoo berada, tapi yang membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan adalah sahabatnya bisa membuat pria menyebalkan seperti Luhan tertawa dan sialnya itu terlihat sangat cantik dan membuatnya iri tanpa alasan.

Dia pun sengaja mendorong kencang pintu di lantai empat, membuat baik Luhan maupun Myungsoo menoleh hanya untuk dibalas dengusan kesal Luhan yang mendelik, sementara Myungsoo bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama si China?"

"HEY! Aku Luhan bukan si Cina!"

Sehun memutar malas bola matanya ditengahi Myungsoo yang mulai mendekati sahabatnya "Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, ada apa mencariku?"

"Aku butuh kau di upacara penerimaan siswa baru."

Mau tak mau Myungsoo mengangguk, dia juga sedang menengahi Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang bertatapan tajam untuk mendorong sahabatnya keluar dari balkon "Sudah jangan bertengkar, ayo kita pergi. _dah_ Luhan." Myungsoo mengerling Sehun sejenak dibalas lambaian tangan Luhan " _bye_ Myungsoo." Timpalnya lembut sebelum Sehun kembali berulah "Aku juga pergi, _BYE CINA!"_

"BERISIK!"

"Sehun sudahlah jangan menggodanya!"

" _Wae?_ Jangan bilang kau menyukainya!"

"Sekalipun aku menyukainya itu bukan urusanmu, ayo pergi."

Jujur saja mendengar ucapan Myungsoo membuat Sehun semakin kesal tanpa alasan, Myungsoo tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya tapi dengan Luhan berbeda dan itu membuatnya menjadi dingin hanya untuk mengatakan "Kau benar, bukan urusanku." Timpalnya marah lalu mendului Myungsoo dengan tangan terkepal " _tapi kenapa aku kesal?"_ tanyanya tanpa disadari Sehun diperhatikan Myungsoo yang bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa Sehun terlihat kesal dan mengepalkan erat tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kau harus datang besok malam hyung."_

" _Aku pasti datang tenang saja."_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam petang, itu artinya Luhan sudah terbebas dari neraka di hari pertamanya, dia bahkan tidak melewatkan waktu untuk bertengkar dengan si diva Byun karena ada beberapa gadis yang mengatakan dirinya lebih populer.

Mereka adu mulut dan itu pertama kalinya untuk Luhan bertengkar hanya menggunakan mulut, sangat melelahkan dan dia seribu kali lebih memilih bertengkar dengan kepal tinju daripada harus berteriak mulut seperti

 _KAU DENGAR? TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENGALAHKAN KEPOPULERANKU DASAR CHINA!_

 _AKU JUGA TIDAK INGIN POPULER….BYUN!_

 _KALAU BEGITU BERHENTI TERLIHAT SEMPURNA! LEPAS EARINGS YANG KAU GUNAKAN DAN JANGAN MEMAKAI BARANG BERMERK DENGAR!?_

 _OH AYOLAH AKU MEMANG SEPERTI INI!_

Dan setelahnya pertengkaran konyol mereka tak kunjung berhenti, Luhan sampai lelah meladeni mulut besar Baekhyun dan sangat bersyukur saat lonceng bel pulang berbunyi. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan tentu saja berlari keluar kelas, dia juga sudah menghafal nomor bis yang harus ditumpanginya. Dan terimakasih pada Hanbin karena sudah memberikan rute tercepat sampai di rumah Sehun.

Dia pun berjalan menyusuri taman yang dikelilingi bangunan rumah besar, Luhan cukup menikmati jalan sorenya sampai akhirnya dia sampai di rumah bernomor 1220 yang diingatnya sebagai rumah Sehun.

Perlahan dia membuka gerbang, menutupnya lagi lalu berjalan menyusuri taman rumah Sehun hanya untuk mendengarkan sebuah percakapan yang ditebaknya milik Sehun dan seseorang, dia tak berniat menguping tapi orang itu memanggilnya hingga terpaksa Luhan menoleh.

"Hay Luhan, kau sudah pulang?"

Benar saja tebakan Luhan, itu adalah Jaejoong yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun, dan seperti biasa pula setiap kali Sehun berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya dia akan menampilkan raut wajah berbeda yang menurut Luhan lebih tampan serta penuh senyum, dia melirik sekilas pada Sehun lalu membalas pertanyaan Jaejoong "Hay Jae hyung, aku pulang."

" _mmh…._ Bergegaslah masuk, pasti kau lelah, setahuku ini hari pertamamu sekolah?"

"Ya, kau benar hyung, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu."

Sehun menatapnya dingin sesaat, membuat Luhan jengah dan memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah sampai tak sengaja mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan

"Sehunna, aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku pada Yunho di hari ulang tahunmu."

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, sungguh rasanya berat melangkah saat pernyataan paling menyulitkan harus didengar seseorang yang sedang menyukai orang yang tidak menyukainya, Luhan bahkan bisa merasakan jarum kecil yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini,membuat kedua tangannya terkepal tapi dengan bodohnya Sehun menjawab "Benarkah? Baguslah hyung, akhirnya kau berani jujur pada perasaanmu."

"Aku tidak sabar mengatakannya, aku harap Yunho menerimaku, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa hyung bodohmu itu akan menerimaku?"

Diam-diam Luhan mencuri lihat ekpresi Sehun, _sial!_ Wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan, terlalu menyedihkan tapi ditutupinya dengan senyum bodoh yang terus berbohong seakan dia baik-baik saja "Tentu saja, aku yakin Yunho hyung membalas perasaanmu."

Dan Luhan benar-benar dibuat muak dengan jawaban Sehun, tangannya yang terkepal nyaris berwarna biru karena Luhan mengepalnya terlalu erat, matanya menatap kesal pada Sehun hingga tanpa sengaja mengumpat " _Bodoh."_ Lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa sebodoh itu? tidak bisakah dia jujur tentang perasaannya?_

 _Isshhh! Aku sangat membenci orang-orang sepertinya!_

Luhan masih terlalu kesal mendengar percakapan Jaejoong dan Sehun, dia terus mengumpat di dalam hati namun tak bisa melakukan apapun karena sadar Sehun bahkan bukan teman yang bisa dia marahi karena bersikap bodoh.

Jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya melupakan dan tidak ikut campur karena sekali lagi, Sehun bukan siapa-siapa kecuali arogan menyebalkan di hidupnya.

" _Bagaimana ini Pa? kenapa kau sampai lupa membelikan game terbaru untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sehun?"_

" _Entahlah sayang, sshh….Kepalaku sakit."_

" _Salahmu terlalu sibuk! Besok sudah pesta ulang tahunnya! Kau harus segera mencarinya sayang! Sehun bisa kesal karena hadiahnya tidak datang!"_

Sekali lagi, Luhan tidak bermaksud mencuri dengar percakapan apapun, tapi apadaya sepertinya semua orang yang tinggal dirumah ini mempunyai kebiasaan berbicara dengan nada tinggi seolah mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengetahui kesulitan mereka.

Kali ini bukan dari Sehun, melainkan dari kedua orang tua Sehun yang terlihat kebingungan karena sesuatu, awalnya Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan sampai kalimat _pesta ulang tahun dan hadiah Sehun_ membuatnya mengerti

" _Ah benar, besok si arogan itu berulang tahun."_ Batinnya, dia juga memilih untuk tidak mengganggu kedua orang tua Sehun sampai terdengar " _Tapi itu game Zoro dan Goro sayang, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana mencarinya, apa kau harus mencari yang lain?"_

" _Andwae! Sehun ingin Zoro dan Goro, artinya Zoro dan Goro."_

 _Zoro dan Goro?_

Luhan bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya dia cukup terkejut karena selera g _ame_ Sehun hanya pada Zoro dan Goro, _ayolah,_ dia banyak mengetahui karakter _game_ yang lebih bagus dan populer dari Zoro dan Goro, tapi lucunya Sehun menyukai dua karakter bodoh yang membuat Luhan cukup tertohok menyadarinya.

 _Lalu bagaimana Ma? Besok sudah ulang tahun Sehun._

 _Sudahlah, kau harus minta maaf padanya, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena karakter game itu sulit didapatkan dalam waktu singkat._

 _Kau benar sayang, aku akan meminta maaf pada Sehun._

Diam-diam Luhan tersenyum, sejujurnya dia memiliki perasaan buruk tentang pesta ulang tahun Sehun esok hari, dan untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dia lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya mengingat sudah dua hari baik kakak maupun pamannya, belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

 _Klik….!_

Lalu pintu kamar terbuka, Luhan menyalakan lampu kamarnya, berbaring disana dengan ponsel yang terus mencoba menghubungi _Yifan Ge_ "Angkatlah Ge, _angkat!_ Jangan membuatku marah!"

Luhan berguling di kasurnya yang nyaman, antara kesal dan lelah dia rasakan sepanjang hari, ditambah tak seorang pun dari paman atau gegenya yang mengangkat ponsel, membuat Luhan benar-benar akan menangis jika suara yang dirindukan itu tidak terdengar menyapa

" _Hey Little Lu."_

Mata Luhan yang terpejam tiba-tiba terbuka lebar mendengar suara kakaknya, _sungguh,_ mendengar suara Yifan sepertinya adalah obat yag begitu ampuh untuknya, seluruh rasa penat, sesak, gundah dan sedihnya menghilang sekejap saat suara satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya terdengar.

Luhan pun bangun dari posisi berbaring, dia menghampiri jendela kamarnya dan membukanya sedikit untuk menikmati udara malam "Ge, kenapa kau baru mengangkat ponselku? Kau dimana?" dia bertanya, menahan isak tangisnya agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Maaf Lu, Gege baru tiba di bandara Jepang."

"Jepang?"

Terdengar suara riuh di tempat Yifan berada hal itu seperti membenarkan bahwa Gegenya sedang berada di keramaian dan bandara adalah tempat dimana saudara kandungnya itu berada saat ini " _hmmhh…"_

"Tapi kenapa Gege di Jepang? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tenanglah Lu, semua baik-baik saja, gege hanya melakukan beberapa pekerjaan disini."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya, dia merasa tidak berguna karena disana kakaknya sedang berjuang untuk hidup mereka tapi disini dia mengeluh dan hanya menyusahkan semua orang. Hal itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak sampai tak sadar air matanya jatuh karena rindu pada Yifan sangat menyiksanya.

" _Lu…."_

"…"

"Luhan? kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

" _Oh tidak, jangan katakan kau menangis, my princess."_

"Aku bukan Princess dan aku tidak menangis."

Lalu terdengar suara Yifan tertawa, terdengar sangat lega untuk menenangkan adik kecilnya dan seluruh pikiran konyol yang ada di kepala Luhan "Gege benar-benar baik disini, terimakasih untukmu karena berani tinggal di Seoul seorang diri, jadi paman Lee bisa menemani Gege kemanapun."

"Aku benar kan?"

"Mengenai apa?"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya untuk tertawa menyenangkan Yifan "Kalau aku Manly dan bukan seorang _cry baby."_

" _Oh ayolah Lu!"_

Keduanya tertawa di percakapan singkat yang sepertinya meniadakan jarak di antara mereka, Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keputusan kakaknya sementara Yifan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

Lalu hening lagi dan tak lama Yifan bertanya "Bagaimana kabarmu adik kecil? apa kau baik-baik saja disana?"

"Tentu saja ge."

"Dan bersikap baik?"

"Tentu saja."

"Adikku yang terbaik kalau begitu."

Luhan membalasnya dengan tawa sendu, matanya terlihat kosong menatap gelapnya malam dan tanpa sadar dia berkata " _Ge, aku ingin pulang."_ Yang mana membuat Yifan diam seribu bahasa saat adiknya yang manja benar-benar terdengar merindukan rumah mereka.

Lalu Luhan menyadari kesalahannya berkata, dia pun mencari alasan lain dan mengatakan keinginannya dengan cara yang lebih baik "Jika aku bersikap lebih baik kau akan segera membawaku pulang kan?"

Barulah Luhan bisa mendengar suara Yifan sejenak, dia tahu tidak sepantasnya dia merengek sementara kakaknya sedang berjuang, jadi hanya satu hal yang perlu dilakukan Luhan agar kakaknya tidak merasa bersalah karena membuatnya tinggal di rumah orang asing.

"Ge?"

Suara parau Yifan terdengar menjawab "Tentu saja Lu, _gege_ janji kau akan segera pulang, _kita akan segera pulang."_ Janjinya dibalas senyum Luhan yang masih menitikkan air mata rindu dalam heningnya malam.

" _ja-_ Janji?"

"Janji."

Sementara Luhan dan Yifan masih bertukar rindu _khas_ yang sedang mereka lakukan, dibawah sana, tepatnya di ruang makan Sehun mendapat perintah _Panggil Luhan agar makan bersama kita_ yang mana membuat Sehun terpaksa menaiki lantai dua hanya untuk memanggil si Cina untuk makan malam walau berakhir mencuri dengar hampir seluruh percakapan Luhan dan kakaknya.

" _Baiklah Lu, lekas tidur, gege tahu kau lelah."_

" _mmhh…"_

" _Aku tutup percakapan kita."_

"Hubungi aku sesering mungkin ge."

" _Pasti."_

"Aku merindukan-….."

 _Pip!_

Belum sempat Luhan berbicara sambungan ponsel mereka terputus, Luhan merasa hatinya kembali kosong saat suara Yifan tak terdengar lagi, awalnya dia baik-baik saja, menutup tirai jendela kamarnya dan berjalan gontai ke tempat tidur.

Hal itu cukup membuat Sehun memiliki keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu sampai tangannya tak bergerak saat mendengar suara yang dia tebak adalah isakan pilu didalam sana.

" _hks…Aku ingin pulang Ge….aku ingin pulang."_

Awalnya hanya isakan kecil, tapi tak lama isakan Luhan berubah menjadi tangisan pilu yang cukup mengganggu hati Sehun ketika mendengarnya, harusnya Sehun tetap mengetuk pintu dan meminta Luhan untuk turun makan.

Tapi dia tidak sampai hati melakukannya mengingat saat ini Luhan sangat merindukan rumahnya dan itu wajar untuk Sehun, dia pun hanya diam disana mendengarkan tangisan pilu Luhan, tak mengetuk tak pula mengganggu, hanya membiarkan Luhan menangis sementara dia tetap berdiri di depan kamar Luhan dan menunggu sampai setidaknya suara isakan Luhan tak terdengar.

"Hey, apa sesulit itu tinggal disini?" Sehun bertanya dalam diam, namun lucunya dia tetap pada keputusan untuk tidak mengganggu Luhan dan hanya berdiri didepan kamar Luhan, menikmati semua tangis Luhan yang memilukan, yang diam-diam membuatnya merasa bersalah karena salah satu faktor Luhan merasa tidak nyaman tinggal di Seoul adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

 _._

"Bibi sudah cukup nasinya."

"Tidak! Wajahmu pucat karena tidak makan malam, jadi sebagai ganti energi makan malam kau harus makan semua masakan yang sengaja bibi buatkan untukmu."

"Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup bibi."

"Cepat makan Lu."

Semua terasa tegang pagi ini, jelas bibi Oh kesal karena Luhan tidak makan malam, dia cemas berlebihan dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya sementara tiga pria lain yang ada di meja makan menahan geli tawa mereka dan Sehun seperti biasa hanya bersikap dingin dan melahap habis makanannya.

" _Sudah Lu habiskan saja."_ Yunho berbisik dan Luhan menatap horor pada piring ketiga yang diberikannya pagi ini "Tapi aku _full_ hyung."

"Mama tidak akan berhenti sampai kau habiskan hyung." timpal Jaehyun berbisik membuat mata Luhan memelas dan hampir merengek jika dia tidak ingat dirinya di rumah orang lain bukan dirumahnya sendiri " _Wish me luck Jae."_

"Fighting hyung."

Luhan mulai menyendok satu suap demi satu suap nasi berlebihan yang disediakan wanita cantik yang masih sibuk dengan banyak hal, sepertinya ibu Sehun sedang mempersiapkan _souvenir_ untuk pesta ulang tahun Sehun melihat halaman belakang sudah dipenuhi dengan balon dan meja-meja berisi makanan kecil untuk menyambut tamu.

"Perasaanku saja atau matamu memang sembab hyung?"

Tak hanya Luhan yang dibuat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun, kedua bersaudara Oh yang lain termasuk ayah mereka seketika melihat Luhan dengan tatapan cemas mencari tahu.

Hanya untuk Yunho dan Tuan Oh, karena Sehun seperti biasa pula hanya melihat singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang tanpa ingin diganggu sekalipun.

"Kau menangis?"

"Tentu saja tidak paman Oh, _ha ha ha…._ Untuk apa aku menangis?"

Jadilah Luhan tertawa, berusaha mencairkan suasana sebelum bibi Oh mendengar dengan bertanya "Apa akan ada acara di rumah ini?"

Semua masih menatap Luhan dengan cemas, beruntung Sehun membantunya dengan mengatakan "Hari ini aku berulang tahun." Yang membuat Luhan terbebas dari tatapan cemas dua pria paling tua di keluarga Oh dengan memekik bahagia " _astaga!_ Benarkah? Selamat ulang tahun Sehun."

"Ya."

Nyatanya jawaban singkat Sehun membuat Yunho kesal, perhatiannya terlepas dari Luhan dan mulai memukul kepalanya " _ish!_ Jawab dengan sopan!"

" _rrhhh,_ WAE? aku sudah menjawabnya." Protesnya tak terima karena Yunho memukul kencang kepalanya "Luhan sedang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih."

"Terimakasih."

Sehun mengucapkannya datar hingga membuat kedua saudara serta ayahnya menggeleng pasrah tak mengerti lagi dengan sikap super menyebalkan seorang Oh Sehun "Sudahlah Lu, abaikan dia."

"Benar hyung, tidak usah kau ucapkan itu lebih baik."

Luhan tertawa kecil, beruntung hanya Sehun yang bersikap layaknya patung, bertanya-tanya darimana dia mendapatkan kelainan sikap seperti saat ini mengingat kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya bahkan adiknya begitu baik dan tidak bersikap menyebalkan seperti yang dilakukan Sehun padanya.

 _Mungkin dia anak yang tertukar_

Tebak Luhan asal dan tak lama terdengar suara bel rumah Sehun berbunyi diiringi pekikan Jaehyun yang berteriak "MY YONG-YONG DATAAAANGG…"

Diapun berlari menuju pintu disambut tatapan tak mengerti dari Luhan "Yong-yong?"

"Taeyong maksudnya, dia kekasih Jaehyun."

" _ah….."_

Dan tak lama pula terdengar pekikan yang lain, kali ini dari Jihyo yang tak kalah heboh dengan putra bungsunya "MYUNGIENYA MAMA! ASTAGAAAA KENAPA KAU TAMBAH TAMPAN NAK?"

"Myungie?" Luhan bertanya lagi namun kali ini jawaban dia dapat dari sang kepala keluarga yang terlihat tak suka menjawab "Dia saingan Papa, Kim Myungsoo."

" _ah…"_

Luhan kehabisan kata-kata, _lagi._

Karena untuknya perbedaan suasana di rumah Sehun dan rumahnya bagai pemakaman dan pasar. Karena jika dirumahnya sangat sepi nyaris tak pernah ada teriakan kecuali dirinya sedang merengek, maka di rumah Sehun adalah gudangnya pekikan karena semua anggota keluarganya gemar berteriak, _kecuali Sehun, mungkin._

"Halo paman."

Lalu terlihat sosok Myungsoo yang datang menyapa, sayangnya dia tak mendapat balasan dari sang kepala keluarga yang sedang menatapnya seperti anak kecil, membuat Luhan terkekeh sampai sapaan Myungsoo berhenti padanya

"Hay Luhan."

"Hay Myungsoo."

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama dibalas dengusan tak suka dari Sehun "Mana Kyungsoo?"

Myungsoo terlihat canggung karena Sehun memergokinya sedang memperhatikan Luhan, membuat _refleks_ tangannya menggaruk tengkuk seraya menggeser kursi disamping Luhan "Dia bilang datang terlambat, nanti juga datang."

"Kenapa kau tidak menjemputnya?"

"Dia tidak mau." Jawabnya singkat dan fokus lagi pada Luhan "Sarapanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya peduli dibalas senyum Luhan yang terlihat sangat cantik "Masih panjang perjalananku menghabiskan makanan."

" _Wae?"_

Tak ragu dia mendekat pada Myungsoo dan berbisik "Aku sedang dihukum karena tidak makan malam."

"Terdengar seperti Mama Oh untukku."

Keduanya termasuk Yunho tertawa, mereka tak menyangkal jika satu-satunya wanita dirumah ini akan menjadi monster jika itu berkaitan dengan melewatkan seluruh jam makan dalam satu hari, entah itu sarapan, makan siang atau makan malam, ibu Sehun akan menambahkannya menjadi tiga kali lipat dari porsi biasanya.

"Kau pernah sepertiku?"

"Setidaknya seminggu tiga kali aku menerima hukumanku dan harus kubayar di jam sarapan, _sepertimu."_

"Kalau begitu kau tahu penderitaanku bukan?"

"Sangat."

Keduanya kembali tertawa bersama, mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang menatap tak suka pada mereka, pertama karena ayah Sehun menganggap Myungsoo saingan seumur hidupnya, kedua karena tanpa alasan tertentu Sehun ikut menatap tak suka pada teman kecilnya yang mana itu adalah kali pertama Yunho melihatnya.

"Kau cemburu?" bisiknya dibalas tawa meremehkan Sehun " _yang benar saja!"_

"Kalau begitu berhenti menatap Luhan."

" _Mwo?"_

Barulah Sehun menatap kakaknya, mengedip beberapa kali dan berpura-pura mengusap kasar matanya "Aku tidak melihatnya."

" _araseo….araseo…_ Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu kesal pada Myungsoo."

"Diamlah, nanti malam jangan pergi."

" _Wae?"_

"Pesta ulang tahunku, _apalagi?"_

"Aku hanya bercanda, lagipula ibu bisa membunuhku jika pergi."

" _Bagus!_ Setelah itu Jaejoong hyung ingin bicara denganmu, pastikan kau tidak pergi."

"Bicara apa?"

Terlihat sendu, Sehun menjawab " _entahlah."_ Lalu menggeser kursi dan berteriak "L! Ikut kekamarku." Yang mana membuat si pemilik nama panggilan L itu tersentak sementara Luhan mulai mendengus menyadari Sehun sedang dalam _moodnya_ yang buruk.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Kau dipanggil L?" Luhan bertanya dibalas senyum _khas_ Myungsoo dengan lesung di pipinya "Itu panggilan Jaehyun untuk membedakan aku dan Kyungsoo."

"Begitukah?"

" _mmhh…."_

"L…."

Sehun memanggil lagi, membuat Myungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menepuk pundak Luhan dan mulai berlari menghampiri Sehun, _menggoda sahabatnya_ "Apa gerangan yang membuat _birthday boy_ kesal?"

"Berisik! Pergi kau!"

" _eyy!_ Nanti kau sedih jika aku pergi."

Dan Luhan bisa melihat dua pria tampan itu saling menyenggol bahu saat menaiki tangga, membuatnya bertanya-tanya selain Jaejoong siapa yang bisa membuat _mood_ seorang Oh Sehun " _haah~"_ dia menghela nafas namun kali ini baik Yunho dan Paman Oh tertawa dan dengan kompak mengatakan "Kau akan terbiasa dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, itu artinya pesta Sehun akan segera dimulai, sepertinya Jongin dan Junhoe yang akan membawakan acara melihat dua pria pembuat onar itu sudah memakai pakaian _khas_ lengkap dengan _Microfon_ di tangan mereka

" _yo yo yo~_ Selamat datang di pesta ulang tahun _class repp_ kita yang paling tampan, berdoalah agar ketua kelas kita tidak menagih tugas setiap harinya."

Kai betreriak ditimpali Junhoe dengan "DIA SINGLE DAN SEXY, BAGI PARA GADIS ATAU PRIA CANTIK YANG SANGAT MENGGEMASKAN KALIAN BISA MENDAFTAR DAN JIKA DITOLAK AKU BERSEDIA MENJADI SANDARAN KALIAN, _yo-yo-yo~"_

" _Gila!"_

Luhan sendiri sudah memakai kemeja putih lengkap dengan _blazer silver_ yang diberikan Jaehyun untuknya, rambutnya diwarnai cokelat dan kini dia harus terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena berkeliaran seorang diri di pesta ulang tahun Sehun.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa dikamar saja?" geramnya kesal, sebenarnya Luhan enggan untuk turun dan bertemu dengan para pembuat ulah dikelas namun terpaksa karena ancaman bibi Oh lebih mengerikan daripada harus melayani mulut besar seperti milik Kai dan Junhoe

"HEY CINAAA! KAU TERLIHAT CANTIK SORE INI!"

Luhan memberikan tatapan paling mengerikan yang bisa dia berikan sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam rumah dan sialnya harus berpapasan dengan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, bawah sampai atas, terus berulang sampai dia menghentak kesal kakinya

" _oh ayolah!_ Kenapa model pakaianmu lebih modis dariku?"

"Karena aku memiliki selera _fashion_ sementara kau hanya bermodal mulut." Timpal Luhan mengatai sang diva dibalas pekikan kesal Baekhyun "BERANI SEKALI KAU!"

"Hey Byun! Untukku kau cantik sore ini."

Baekhyun merasakan nafas seseorang berbisik di tengkuknya, sebenarnya dia tahu siapa pemilik suara _bas_ yang selalu menggoda dan bersikap menyebalkan, dan benar saja saat dia menoleh si kapten basket sedang menyeringai dan memberi _wink_ padanya " _y-_ YAK PARK! JANGAN BERTINGKAH MENJIJIKAN!"

" _ssstt…_ Kalau berteriak kau seperti penyihir."

 _Pffftt…_

Luhan menahan tawa dan tak lama Baekhyun berlalu pergi dengan kekesalan level 10 mengingat dua saingannya kini bersatu menggodanya "Tunggu balasan dariku."

Lalu Luhan ditinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol, tak banyak yang bisa mereka bicarakan sampai Chanyeol bertanya "Aku dengar kau _ace_ di team basket sekolahmu dulu."

" _huh?"_

"Adik Sehun yang bercerita."

"Aku bukan _ace,_ posisiku _point guard."_

"Umpanmu akurat?" Chanyeol bertanya serius dibalas anggukan mantap dari Luhan "Dari satu sampai sepuluh aku ada di angka delapan." Katanya percaya diri disambut senyum penuh arti dari Chanyeol "Datanglah senin sore ke lapangan basket, akan ada pemilihan tim inti yang terdiri dari dua orang kelas tiga dan dua orang kelas dua, dan satu orang kelas satu, kau mungkin terpilih jika lolos seleksi pelatih."

"Aku? Kau yakin?"

Chanyeol mengangkat asal bahunya, sedikit menunduk untuk berbisik pada Luhan "Ini pertandingan terakhirku sebagai kapten basket, aku ingin menang dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menang sebelum mengikuti ujian masuk universitas, jadi lakukan yang terbaik dan buktikan kemampuanmu, sampai nanti."

Dan tak lama Chanyeol bergabung dengan teman-temannya, meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat sangat bersemangat hingga tanpa sadar melewati kamar Yunho dan lagi-lagi mendengar percakapan yang seharusnya tidak dia dengarkan.

" _Maaf Jae, tapi aku tidak bisa."_

" _Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah sangat dekat? Maksudku kau juga tidak memiliki seseorang yang dekat denganmu."_

Dilihat dari bunyi percakapan mereka dan bagaimana suara serak Jaejoong terdengar pastilah Yunho telah menolak pernyataan cintanya, hal itu cukup membuat Luhan terkejut tak menyangka Yunho akan sekeras itu pada Jaejoong.

" _Yunho jebal, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, hanya pikirkan sekali lagi, aku akan menunggu-…."_

" _CUKUP JAE! JAWABANKU TIDAK DAN AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU! KAU DENGAR?"_

Tubuh Luhan meremang takut mendengar teriakan Yunho, dia juga bisa melihat Jaejoong menangis kencang dan berteriak "AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Sebelum berlari meninggalkan kamar Yunho, Luhan sempat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat kacau dan berantakan, niatnya mengejar Jaejoong namun tanpa sengaja dia mendengar suara isakan dan itu berasal dari Yunho

 _Kenapa?_

Luhan bertanya-tanya, sedikit melihat masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho untuk mendengarkan hal gila yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di benaknya " _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukaimu Jae? Aku sangat menyukaimu, aku bahkan tidak bisa tanpamu. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku membalas perasaanmu jika adikku menyukaimu Jae, dia mengatakan semua bisa aku lakukan kecuali satu, menyukaimu. Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, mianhae."_

Dan tanpa alasan Luhan bisa merasakan sulitnya menjadi Yunho, dia sedang mengalah perasaan pada adiknya, dia menyayani sahabatnya tapi tak bisa dia lakukan karena Sehun sangat serius menyukai Jaejoong.

" _Sehun?"_

Luhan bergumam melihat Sehun datang dengan wajah murka dan sembab, namun sial pria yang sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya itu mengabaikan keberadaannya dan hanya fokus pada satu orang dan itu, _kakaknya_

"HYUNG!"

Luhan bisa melihat Yunho terkejut, dia bahkan menghapus air matanya hanya untuk menatap datar pada sang adik "Ada ap?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongie hyung?"

"Tidak ada."

"BOHONG! DIA MENANGIS DAN BARU SAJA PERGI! KENAPA KAU MEMBUATNYA MENANGIS DI HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!"

" _ah,_ aku baru menolaknya beberapa menit yang lalu, apa dia menangis? _ssshh,_ Jaejoong sangat kekanakan."

" _Mwo?_ Kau menolaknya."

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak menyukainya, dia sangat manja dan kekanakan, aku benci dengan orang seperti itu."

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, setiap kalimat yang dikatakan Yunho adalah kebohongan tapi sedikitpun dia tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya pada Sehun, yang dia lakukan hanya terus mengatakan hal gila hingga membuat Sehun berteriak

"HYUNG!"

Yang dibalas senyum lirih oleh Yunho "Sudahlah, biarkan dia pergi, sekarang kita bersiap untuk pesta ulang tahunmu."

Sehun menatap tajam kakaknya, terlalu tajam dengan tangan terkepal, dia bahkan akan kehilangan akal sehat jika saja Luhan tidak buru-buru menyeruak dan menengahi pertengkaran dua bersaudara itu dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun.

" _Se-_ Sehun, acaranya sudah mau dimulai. Bibi Oh memanggilmu,"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya menatap kesal pada kakaknya untuk mengatakan "Tidak ada pesta." Tegasnya, membuat baik Luhan maupun Yunho terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sehun "Batalkan, aku hanya ingin ada di kamarku." Katanya berjalan meninggalkan kamar sang kakak sementara Yunho terus berteriak memanggilnya.

"Sehun teman-temanmu sudah ada disini."

"…"

"Sehun."

"….."

"SEHUN."

"…."

Tak ada jawaban, Sehun hanya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yunho, melewati Luhan dan sengaja menabrak kasar pundak pria yang terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengannya "MINGGIR!"

Luhan hanya diam saat Sehun menabrak pundaknya, berbeda dengan Yunho yang terus berteriak "SEHUN!" namun percuma karena si pemilik pesta tampaknya benar-benar murka dan tak berniat merayakan hari ulang tahunnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti dugaannya, pesta ulang tahun tidak akan berjalan lancar dan benar saja, hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum Jaejoong menangis dan mengatakan Yunho menolak pernyataan cintanya hingga membuat Sehun tanpa berfikir ulang enggan melakukan apapun termasuk sekedar meniup lilin ulang tahunnya.

Semua hancur berantakan, kedua orang tua Sehun harus meminta maaf pada seluruh teman-teman mereka di sekolah, beruntung mereka tidak menyalahkan Sehun dan hanya mengatasi kekacauan yang dibuat Sehun dengan memberikan _souvenir_ yang sudah disiapkan tanpa ada pesta lebih dulu.

" _haah~_ Ini masih hari ulang tahunmu dan kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh? _Menyedihkan."_

Luhan yang berbicara, awalnya dia berniat untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur, tapi merasa angin yang menerpa wajahnya cukup kencang membuat Luhan menoleh dan menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di halaman belakang seorang diri tanpa menggunakan mantel dan _syal,_ dia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih yang digunakannya untuk pesta sementara tatapannya sendu melihat kosong entah kemana.

 _Aku tidak peduli_

Suara pertama di kepala Luhan berteriak tidak peduli, dia juga mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil minum sampai sesuatu yang lain darinya menggerutu marah dan mengumpat " _Sial! Aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya."_

Jadilah Luhan mendekati Sehun perlahan, dia menarik selimut yang ada di sofa untuk memakaikannya kasar pada Sehun " _hey…!"_

Rupanya Sehun terkejut karena sebuah selimut menutupi kepalanya, dia membuka kasar dan berniat marah sampai melihat si Cina duduk disampingnya dengan wajah datar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesalnya sedikit meninggikan suara dibalas santai oleh Luhan "Menemani seseorang yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini."

" _tsk!_ Tidak perlu repot-repot! Lagipula ulang tahunku sudah berakhir."

Luhan juga bersikeras menggeleng, sekilas dia melihat arlojinya dan mengatakan "Masih ada sepuluh menit."

"Menyebalkan."

Sehun berniat pergi, dia benci diganggu saat hatinya kacau, tapi sepertinya Luhan membuat dirinya menjadi pengecualian karena satu-satunya orang yang berani mencegah kepergiannya hanya Luhan, terlebih dia menggunakan cara kasar dengan menarik kencang tangannya membuat emosi Sehun meluap nyaris tak bisa menahan diri

"HEY…!"

"Diam dan duduklah, anggap aku tidak ada, aku tidak akan mengganggumu!"

"Tidak perlu! Aku akan tidur!"

Sehun mencoba berdiri lagi, namun jangan katakan namanya Luhan jika dia tidak keras kepala dan menunjukkan kartu terakhirnya "Ini untukmu!"

Luhan memberikan sebuah _disc_ kecil seukuran _portable games_ miliknya, membuat perhatian Sehun teralihkan hingga matanya membulat dan cukup terkejut menyadari bahwa _disc_ yang diberikan Luhan adalah _games_ Zoro dan Goro _ver.3_ yang artinya edisi terbaru dan belum beredar dimanapun termasuk Seoul.

" _Ba-_ Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

Sehun berusaha mengambil tapi Luhan memasukannya lagi kedalam piyama tidur yang dikenakannya, dia juga menyembunyikan kedua tangannya disana seraya mendongak untuk memberitahu Sehun "Duduklah dulu."

Sehun luluh, dia pun kembali duduk disamping Luhan, berniat untuk mengambil _disc_ yang dimiliki Luhan sampai si pria cantik memimntanya "Pakai selimut dulu, kau kedinginan."

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti perempuan?" umpatnya kesal, namun lucunya Sehun tetap memakai selimut yang dibawakan Luhan.

 _Puas,_ Luhan pun kembali mengeluarkan _disc_ yang memang akan dia berikan untuk Sehun malam ini, saat dia selesai meniup lilin di kue ulang tahunnya "Ini."

Tak berfikir lama Sehun mengambil _disc_ nya dari Luhan dan memekik " _daebak!"_ disertai kekehan kecil Luhan yang bertanya "Kau suka?"

"Hatiku berdebar memegangnya, dimana kau membeli _ver.3?"_

"Aku tidak membeli Zoro-Goro _ver.3"_

Tak mengerti, Sehun bertanya lagi "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Mudah, aku yang membuat Zoro and Goro _the series."_

" _yang benar saja!"_

Sehun mencibir ditantang oleh Luhan yang menatapnya sombong "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh Lu,"

"Aku tidak bilang kau bodoh." Timpalnya lalu Luhan mulai bertanya "Apa kau tahu pekerjaan ayahku?"

"Untuk apa aku tahu?" tanya Sehun tak habis pikir membuat Luhan tertohok karena pertanyaan salah yang diajukannya "Baiklah aku ganti pertanyaanku, apa kau tahu _Wu arts and games corp?"_

Sehun merespon berbeda, kali ini dia mengangguk cepat dan mengatakan "Tentu saja! Zoro dan Goro dikeluarkan dari perusahaan itu, kenapa bertanya?"

"Karena itu perusahaan ayahku."

" _Mwo?"_

Sehun dibuat berkedip tak percaya, _demi Tuhan,_ dia penggemar berat Zoro dan Goro, semua levelnya sudah hampir diselesaikan hingga membuatnya berniat melakukan demo agar perusahaan _Wu arts and games corp_ mengeluarkan versi yang lain.

Lalu lihatlah saat ini, pria asing yang selalu dia cemoh dengan Cina merupakan putra dari si pemilik perusahaan, awalnya Sehun mengira Luhan hanya sekedar anak seorang pengusaha kaya yang hobinya berkeliling dunia, bukan pemilik dari perusahaan _game_ yang membuatnya sangat jatuh hati dan tergila-gila.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja namaku Wu Luhan dan jika kau mencari tahu di deskripsi karakter Zoro and Goro namaku tercantum disana."

Sehun masih dibuat bingung dan tak percaya, matanya berkedip berkali-kali lalu bertanya singkat pada Luhan "Jadi kau yang membuat Zoro dan Goro."

"Singkatnya aku hanya membuat _design_ Zoro, lalu temanku membuat Goro, kami hanya ingin bermain-main pada awalnya, tapi ayahku melihatnya dan dia mengatakan agar kami memberikannya pada _analysis design_ untuk pengembangan karakter."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu mereka bilang karakter _game_ yang aku buat sangat kuat, jadi ayahku membeli _design_ dariku dan sejak saat itu aku memiliki penghasilan setiap _versi_ baru Zoro dan Goro keluar."

"Kau dibayar?"

"Sampai tahun lalu aku masih bagian _team creative design_ disana."

"Lalu kenapa berhenti?"

"Karena kakakku tidak setuju akan hal itu, dia bilang itu mengganggu pelajaranku di sekolah."

"Dan kau berhenti?"

"Tentu saja."

"Karena kakakmu?" tanya Sehun tak percaya dibalas jawaban lantang dari Luhan "Aku mendengarkan kakaku lebih dari siapapun, termasuk ayah dan ibuku sendiri."

Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan saat membicarakan kakaknya, dia jelas sangat menyayangi kakaknya hingga membuat diam-diam Sehun tersenyum untuk bertanya "Lalu kenapa Zoro dan Goro?"

" _huh?"_

"Maksudku jika kau putra seorang pembuat _games,_ harusnya kau mengambil kesempatan untuk membuat _design_ pahlawan, bukan _troll_ jelek seperti Zoro dan Goro."

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa, hal itu sempat membuat Sehun tak berkedip sampai raut wajah Luhan berubah serius karena dia merasa sangat yakin bahwa pilihannya benar untuk menjawab jujur pada Sehun "Karena aku tidak suka dibatasi."

" _nde?"_

"Kau tahu jika kau membuat karakter seorang pahlawan, kau harus fokus pada bagaimana rupa mereka, bentuk wajah mereka bahkan sampai warna rambut kau harus pusing memikirkannya. Dan untukku, aku tidak cocok membuat pahlawan, mereka sangat membosankan." Katanya mengenang masa-masa dia menggambar Zoro lalu tertawa saat menceritakannya pada Sehun "Berbeda saat kau menggambar _troll raksasa,_ kau bisa membayangkan apapun dan menjadikannya kuat seiring dengan karakter yang kau inginkan, kau tidak perlu dibatasi akan rupa wajah dan kekuatannya tidak terbatas, itu sangat menyenangkan, aku dan temanku sangat menyukai kolaborasi kami."

Sesuatu berdesir hangat menelusup jauh ke dalam hati Sehun, karena saat Luhan terlihat bersemangat menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa membuat suatu karakter, Sehun seperti ditarik Luhan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan dan proses dari mulai Luhan membuat _design_ hingga saat _design_ nya resmi dijadikan sebuah permainan.

Luhan banyak tersenyum, sama persis seperti kemarin saat dia tersenyum pada Myungsoo

Mata Sehun tak berkedip untuk beberapa saat sampai Luhan bertanya "Dan kenapa dari semua _game_ seleramu ada pada Zoro dan Goro?" Sehun salah tingkah untuk menatap kosong kedepan dan mengusak kasar kedua matanya " _Entahlah,_ tahun lalu saat Zoro and Goro _booming,_ aku sangat tertarik pada gambar _visual_ mereka. Aku rasa kau sangat berbakat."

Luhan tersenyum dan bergumam "Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian."

"Itu pujian jika _disc_ ini menjadi milikku."

"Itu memang hadiahmu bodoh!" Luhan terkekeh disambut senyum kecil Sehun yang masing-masing dari mereka menatap ke kandang Vivi dan kolam ikan yang ada di halaman belakang, tak ada yang berbicara, membuat suasana kembali hening namun tanpa rasa canggung seperti sebelumnya.

Kedua remaja itu jelas kedinginan karena cuaca diluar, tapi lucunya hati mereka saling bergejolak dan itu membuat hangat dengan cara yang mereka bahkan tak tahu bagaimana kerjanya.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

" _huh?"_

"Jaejoong hyung."

Sehun tak berkedip cukup lama, menatap Luhan dan seluruh keberanian pria cantik disampingnya jika itu menyangkut tentang _privasi_ seseorang. Lagipula Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakannya tentang Jaejoong, membuat Sehun sedikit tersinggung namun tetap coba mengendalikan diri.

"Ada apa dengan Jae hyung?"

Tak tahan berpura-pura Luhan semakin berani untuk mencampuri _privasi_ Sehun dan bertanya "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Jae hyung?"

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan menyembunyikan tangannya lebih dalam di piyama tidurnya, dia tidak tahan dinginnya udara dan tatapan Sehun hingga tanpa sadar dia terus mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat Sehun merasa kesal padanya "Aku tahu kau menyukainya, jadi berhentilah bersikap kau baik-baik saja saat Jae hyung mengatakan menyukai Yunho hyung."

"KAU-…."

Dan benar saja, ekspresi pertama Sehun adalah marah, dia merasa sangat terganggu dengan pertanyaan dan pernyataan Luhan yang sialnya adalah benar saat membicarakan Jaejoong, Yunho dan dirinya.

Sehun bahkan nyaris memukul Luhan jika tidak melihat wajah sendu Luhan yang terlihat benar-benar tulus saat topik pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi Jaejoong, membuatnya mendengus sangat kesal dan mencoba untuk tenang walau sulit dan hampir tidak bisa ditahan terlebih saat Luhan terus berbicara tanpa rasa takut

"Aku tahu pasti sulit menjalani cinta sebelah pihak, aku juga pernah merasakannya dan kau bukan satu-satunya yang mengalami kesulitan saat menyukai seseorang, aku salah satunya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menatap kosong ke depan, tidak berniat melirik Sehun hanya untuk mengatakan "Aku memiliki kekasih di Beijing, _dia seorang pria,_ tapi terkadang aku merasa dia tidak tulus padaku, _entahlah,_ ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia seperti itu."

Sehun mendengarkan dalam diam cerita Luhan, ada perasaan tak suka saat Luhan mengatakan dia memiliki kekasih, _sepertinya itu rasa iri,_ karena disaat dia sedang berjuang mendapatkan cintanya, justru Luhan yang sudah memiliki kekasih walau sepertinya pula dia tidak terlalu bahagia dengan cintanya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya datar dibalas senyum kecil Luhan "Menjadi seseorang yang menyukai orang lain lebih dulu adalah hal yang sangat memuakkan. Aku merasakan cinta sepihak ini cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku tak tahan dan menyatakan perasaanku satu tahun yang lalu."

"Kau melakukannya?"

"Ya! Aku sudah menyukainya sejak kami bertemu di acara makan malam perusahaan ayahku, aku bertanya pada pamanku dan dia mengatakan kalau kekasihku putra dari pesaing bisnis ayahku, dari situ aku mulai mengontrol diri untuk tidak menyukainya, tapi sial kami berada di satu sekolah dan semakin sulit untukku tidak menyukainya."

"Lalu?"

"Kami berteman dekat, selalu bersama kapanpun dan dimanapun, dia juga terlihat sangat menyayangiku walau dia tak tahu aku menyimpan perasaan untuknya selama dua tahun."

"Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang bersemangat, dia sebenarnya enggan membicarakan Jackson pada Sehun, bukan dia tidak ingin, tapi karena hingga saat ini pun, saat kepindahannya ke Seoul dia masih tidak bisa mengontak Jackson dan itu membuatnya resah, menebak apakah mereka masih sepasang kekasih atau hanya orang asing yang pernah menjadi dekat.

Tapi malam ini pengecualian dibuat Luhan, dia ingin membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik dengan menceritakan kisah cintanya yang sangat rumit dan tidak mendapatkan restu dari sang kakak, satu-satunya pria yang sangat mempengaruhi Luhan dan hidupnya.

"Lalu dia mengatakan menyukai seorang perempuan, dia teman kami, jika disini dia seperti Baekhyun, _sang diva_ dan aku hanya diam dan terus menjadi temannya seperti biasa, itu berlangsung selama enam bulan sampai aku tidak tahan dan nekat menyatakan perasaanku."

"Apa tidak sulit untukmu saat mengatakannya?"

"Aku tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur saat memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan, _apa dia menerimaku, atau apa dia akan menolakku?_ Rasanya mual tapi hatiku tidak tahan jika diamku berlangsung lebih lama. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, _menyatakan cintaku."_

"Beruntung dia menerima cintamu." Tebak Sehun yang dibalas gelengan kecil dari Luhan "Kau salah, malam itu dia menolakku."

" _Mwo?"_

"Dia bahkan menatap jijik padaku, kami sesama pria dan kami berteman, lalu egoisku menghancurkan semuanya, dia membenciku dan tidak berbicara padaku untuk waktu yang lama."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau dan dia menjadi kekasih?"

"Sejujurnya hingga saat ini aku juga masih bertanya-tanya, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan maaf padaku, dia menyesal meninggalkan aku malam itu dan mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang aku katakan kalau _dia juga menyukaiku."_

"Dan kau percaya?"

Luhan tertawa renyah, jelas matanya ragu tapi dia tegas mengatakan "Aku mempercayai sesuatu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan, ada saat dimana aku bahkan tidak percaya menjadi sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya, tapi disaat yang sama pula terkadang aku ragu apakah ini benar untuk kami lakukan."

"Atas dasar apa keraguanmu?"

Menoleh pada Sehun, Luhan menjawab "Kakakku."

"Kakakmu? Lagi?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku mendengarkan kakakku lebih dari siapapun, mungkin nanti jika Yifan ge mengatakan aku harus mati, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati."

" _tidak masuk akal,_ kenapa pula dia harus memintamu mati?"

"Aku bilang misal, _bodoh."_

" _ssshh…_ Memang apa yang dikatakan kakakmu?"

"Dia bilang kekasihku datang dan mendekatiku dengan tujuan, bukan karena dia tulus."

"Tujuan?"

"Kedua ayah kami adalah saingan berat di bisnis mereka, yang membedakan ayahku tidak memanfaatkan aku tapi ayah kekasihku melakukannya, Gege bilang dia memanfaatkan kekasihku untuk mendekati aku."

"Dan kau percaya?"

Luhan menatap kosong lagi kedepan untuk berbicara jujur, hal yang tidak pernah dia katakan pada siapapun termasuk Yifan sekalipun "Terkadang."

Lalu hening, Sehun bisa melihat segaris luka di senyum Luhan, _samar memang,_ tapi dia juga melihat sebulir air mata jatuh cepat dari mata Luhan yang ketika menatapnya terlihat sangat cantik, hal itu membuat Sehun diam dan tak bertanya lebih banyak sampai Luhan kembali bersuara

"Intinya hanya satu, coba kau ungkapkan perasaanmu pada Jae hyung, terlepas dia menolak atau menerima cintamu setidaknya hatimu lega dan tak lagi sesak."

"Mudah untukmu berbicara, tapi kasusku berbeda, Jaejoong menyukai Yunho, dan kakak sialanku justru menolak cintanya."

"Baiknya kau jaga bicara tentang kakakmu, dia tidak seburuk yang kau bicarakan."

" _tsk!_ Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang Yunho, dia hanya _player_ sialan yang selalu menyakiti pasangannya atau semua orang yang menyukainya!"

Luhan tertawa kesal, jelas Sehun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kakaknya, yang dia lakukan hanya sibuk membenci Yunho karena Jaejoong menyukainya, Sehun bahkan tidak mengetahui alasan Yunho menolak Jaejoong adalah karena Yunho mengetahui Sehun menyukai Jaejoong

 _Percintaan yang rumit dan Luhan kesal terlibat didalamnya._

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan Yunho menolak Jaejoong karena dia tahu kau menyukai Jaejoong."

" _Sangat tidak masuk akal."_

"Pada dasarnya sifat alami seorang kakak adalah mengalah pada adiknya, jadi rasanya masuk akal jika Yunho menolak cinta Jaejoong saat tahu adiknya menyukainya pria yang sama dengannya, _bagaimana?"_

"…"

Entah mengapa ucapan Luhan mulai terdengar masuk di akalnya, jika bicara tentang kakaknya maka Yunho adalah seorang kakak yang mendekati sempurna untuknya dan Jaehyun, dia cenderung mengalah pada keduanya, jika itu menyangkut makanan sang kakak dengan rela hati membaginya atau membuatkan sekedar ramen untuknya dan Jaehyun, jika itu menyangkut uang jajan Yunho akan memberikan tabungannya untuk kedua adiknya, Sehun terutama.

Jadi rasanya bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika kakaknya mengalah lagi dalam urusan perasaan, dia ragu tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa ucapan Luhan patut untuk dicari tahu "Kenapa kau sangat yakin Yunho sedang mengalah padaku?"

"Karena Yifan ge juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Yunho hyung, dia cenderung mengatakan tidak suka pada sesuatu saat mengetahui aku juga menyukai yang dia inginkan, dia mengalah dan memberikannya padaku, awalnya aku tidak mengerti tapi seiring berlalunya tahun aku rasa sudah banyak hal yang diberikan Yifan ge untukku. Aku mendapatkan semua yang aku mau sementara dia terus mengalah hanya untuk membuatku senang, untuk melindungiku dan terkadang aku muak diperlakukan seperti pria kecil, _maksudku,_ ayolah, aku sudah delapan belas tahun dia tidak perlu memperlakukanku seperti bayi."

"Tapi wajahmu memang seperti bayi menggemaskan."

" _Hey!"_

Sehun tertawa melihat kedua mata Luhan membulat lebar, dia juga merasa lebih baik membicarakan banyak hal dengan pria yang baru tiga malam menetap dirumahnya membuatnya hanya tersenyum namun lucunya terus bertanya pendapat pada Luhan "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Hormati keputusan kakakmu dan nyatakan perasaanmu pada Jaejoong hyung, _hanya itu yang perlu kau lakukan."_

"Jika dia menolakku?"

"Mudah, angkat dagumu dan tegakkan bahumu, berjalanlah seolah masalahmu sudah berakhir sampai disana, kau akan meninggalkan masa lalu dari penolakan dan hanya melihatnya bahagia seraya mencari bahagiamu sendiri." Katanya tegas dibalas kekehan Sehun yang terdengar menyindir "Kau terdengar sangat percaya diri."

"Percaya atau tidak itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk bertahan hidup tanpa keluargaku, _percaya diri."_

Terakhir yang Luhan lakukan adalah menepuk bahu Sehun, dia kemudian berdiri dan sekali lagi melihat Sehun yang masih duduk tak bergeming di tempatnya "Tak ada salahnya mencoba Sehun, kau akan lega mengetahui hasilnya."

" _baiklah."_

Luhan tersenyum miris dengan pendapatnya yang diterima oleh Sehun, nafasnya menjadi berat tapi kemudian dia tersenyum untuk meninggalkan Sehun "Aku tidur lebih dulu, selamat malam dan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

" _Gomawo."_

Lalu ada perasaan tak rela saat Luhan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya, Sehun seperti ingin berbicara lebih lama dengan Luhan walau berakhir berteriak dan menanyakan hal konyol pada pria asing yang baru saja membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"LUHAN!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti melangkah, dia menoleh untuk mendapati Sehun berdiri dan bertanya terlalu polos padanya "Apa sangat terlihat?"

"Apa yang terlihat?"

"Aku menyukai Jaejoong, apa sangat terlihat di wajahku?"

Tertawa kecil Luhan menjawab "Bukan terlihat, tapi tertulis di wajahmu jika kau menyukai Jaejoong hyung."

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku datang kerumah ini, saat Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoog padaku dan saat itu pula aku tahu kau tak berkedip menatapnya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu." timpal Luhan dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang "Selamat malam Sehun."

Sehun sendiri tak membalas ucapan selamat malam dari Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya menatap tak berkedip sosok mungil yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Terkadang dia dibuat takjub karena sikap Luhan, lalu dia dibuat benci karena sikap kerasnya pula dan terkadang dia terpesona melihat paras Luhan yang mendekati sempurna.

Lalu saat Luhan mengatakan dia tahu perasaannya pada Jaejoong saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, maka sekali lagi, Sehun dibuat takjub dan tak mengerti harus mengatakan apa pada pria yang baru dua hari tiga malam dikenalnya sebagai Luhan.

" _Aku perlu dua tahun untuk menyadari bahwa diriku sendiri menyukai Jaejoong, tapi hanya sepuluh menit untukmu tahu bahwa aku menyukainya, kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran, Wu Luhan."_

Ketakjuban itu membuat Sehun tersenyum kagum, dia juga menatap lama _disc_ yang diberikan Luhan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, menyadari bahwa _disc_ yang sedang digenggamnya adalah satu-satunya hadiah yang dia terima di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini, dan lucunya itu diberikan oleh orang asing yang selalu bertengkar dengannya, yang selalu mengatainya arogan, satu-satunya hal yang sangat dia inginkan didapatkannya dari orang asing, _Luhan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _to be continued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena malah updet tanggal 21 itu pun baru Been Through, JTV masih _progress_ dan belum rampung tapi diusahakan sangat rampung, ini chapter dua BT aja gue kebut dari kemarin sore dan baru selesai sekarang, maaf bgt buat yang nungguin, tidak bermaksud PHP tapi memang begitulah keadaannya, gue lagi sibuk lahir batin, percaya atau tidak, begitupula keadaannya, :""

.

.

 _Btw,_ taunya banyak yang protes ini ada di rate T ya? kkkkk~ mau gue ajarin bener malah pada protes, _weslah,_ gue umumin, rate nya bakal naik ke M _a.k.a_ _ **M**_ - _ **ESYUM…..**_ **VUAS KAN?** _kwkwk…_ lagi gue juga rada hambar kalo bukan M :"""

 _._

Last, gue ga mau ktinggalan HBD-in Luhan walau udah lewat, doanya sehat, sukses dan bahagia, gausa jaim-jaim kalo kangen…..PULANG KE KOREA :*

Dan harapannya Cuma satu, _**sudahkanlah.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Serius JTV lagi kukejar updetannya, doakan ASAP ya…**_

 _ **seeyou :***_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous_

" _Apa sangat terlihat?"_

" _Apa yang terlihat?"_

" _Aku menyukai Jaejoong, apa sangat terlihat di wajahku?"_

 _Tertawa kecil Luhan menjawab "Bukan terlihat, tapi tertulis di wajahmu jika kau menyukai Jaejoong hyung."_

" _Sejak kapan kau tahu?"_

" _Sejak pertama kali aku datang kerumah ini, saat Yunho mengenalkan Jaejoog padaku dan saat itu pula aku tahu kau tak berkedip menatapnya."_

" _Hanya itu?"_

" _Hanya itu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setelah malam dimana Sehun dan Luhan membicarakan banyak hal yang berkaitan tentang perasaan mereka dan orang-orang terdekat mereka menjadi malam yang merubah hubungan keduanya. Tidak secara keseluruhan memang, tapi setidaknya Sehun mulai mengurangi tatapan dinginnya pada Luhan, begitupula Luhan dia mulai mengurangi berbagai kalimat umpatan untuk Sehun seperti _bajingan_ atau _sialan._

Keduanya terlihat masih menjaga jarak, tapi ada malam dimana mereka akan kembali membicarakan banyak hal, tidak direncanakan karena itu terjadi begitu saja, seperti malam ini misalnya, malam dimana untuk kedua kalinya mereka berbicara layaknya sahabat yang memberi nasihat satu sama lain.

"Aku dengar kau akan mengikuti seleksi pemain tim basket."

" _hmmh…"_

"Jaehyun juga akan mengikuti pemilihan basket di sekolah."

Luhan tertawa, memberikan _lolipop_ yang sedang bertengger manis di bibirnya namun ditolak Sehun yang justru menyindirnya " _aku bukan bocah."_ Lalu dibalas sarkas oleh Luhan "Memang orang dewasa tidak boleh makan lolipop?" tegasnya, lalu Luhan melanjutkan "Aku tahu, Jaehyun bilang padaku."

"Memang kau tidak takut?"

"Kenapa harus takut?"

Sehun kemudian membuat perbedaan tinggi dirinya dan Luhan, dia ingin memberitahu bahwa "Rata-rata tinggi tim basket di sekolah kita sama denganku, paling tinggi mungkin Chanyeol, tapi jika Jaehyun dan Lucas lolos seleksi pemilihan kau akan berada di antara raksasa karena tubuhmu paling—… _mmhh,_ Kau tahu maksudku."

"Pendek?"

"Lebih mungil tepatnya."

"Aku 178 cm asal kau tahu."

"Dan selama tiga tahun aku bersekolah disana, tinggi rata-rata tim basket mencapai 190 cm, 180 cm sudah yang paling kecil."

Luhan menyesap _lolipop_ nya agak kesal, _selalu_ seperti ini jika menyangkut _club_ olahraga yang ingin dia ikuti, entah tinggi badan atau bobot beratnya yang terlihat jauh di atas normal mereka semua akan mengatakan hal yang sama.

Terkadang dia kesal kenapa dia tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi seperti kakaknya, kenapa dia harus memiliki tinggi tubuh kurang ideal sementara olahraga favoritnya adalah basket, sepak bola dan renang.

Harusnya dia memiliki tinggi _bak_ model seperti kakaknya, atau Yunho, atau Sehun atau bahkan Jaehyun yang usianya masih enam belas tahun tapi tingginya sudah hampir menyamai Sehun, dia begitu kesal hingga rasanya ingin memukul Sehun karena membahas paling sensitif yang menjadi dilema selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

"Aku tidak peduli jadi jangan pedulikan aku."

" _ha ha ha…._ Apa kau tersinggung?"

Mendelik, Luhan melepas _lolipop_ dari bibirnya dan mengatakan "Pikirmu?"

" _baiklah, baiklah._ Aku menyesal, lagipula bukan tanpa alasan seorang Park Chanyeol meminta secara langsung agar seseorang terlebih pria sepertimu yang tingginya kurang dari rata-rata untuk ikut seleksi tim basket kecintaannya, dia pasti melihat sesuatu darimu, jadi lakukan saja semua yang terbaik yang bisa kau tunjukkan besok siang, _fighting!_ "

" _tsk…_ Tadi menjatuhkan sekarang memberi semangat, kau benar-benar memiliki dua kepribadian."

"Dan kau memiliki dua aura."

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, memasang _front camera_ dan meminta Luhan untuk melihat wajahnya sendiri "Ada apa?"

"Lihat saja."

Luhan mengambil ponsel Sehun, berbuat jahil dengan ponsel _class repp_ dan sengaja menekan tombol _klik_ untuk memekik " _aigoo…._ Tampannya diriku."

"Tampan kepalamu!"

Sehun merebut paksa ponselnya, awalnya dia keberatan karena tiba-tiba Luhan mengambil gambar dirinya tapi setelah melihat hasil foto Luhan di kameranya, dia dibuat takjub dan nyaris mengatakan " _sempurna."_ Jika Luhan tidak berulah dan memaksa untuk mengakui jika dirinya "Tampan kan? Aku tampan dan Manly."

" _haaah~"_

Kini Sehun terkekeh, antara kesal dan tak tega untuk mulai mengomentari Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga dagu di wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Kemari."

Luhan pun mendekat, membiarkan Sehun memberikan penilaian tentang dirinya sebelum tanpa rasa bersalah Sehun mengatakan "Keseluruhan dari seluruh wajahmu itu cantik, bukan tampan."

" _y-_ YAK!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat Sehun mendelik sementara Luhan masih menatapnya sangat kesal "Bagaimana bisa kau menyembut dirimu tampan jika semua yang kau lakukan pada wajahmu itu membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan?"

"Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun memperbesar gambar di ponselnya, tujuan pertamanya adalah rambut Luhan "Kau lihat ini, kau membuat _apple hair_ pada anak rambutmu, terlebih kau menggunakan jepitan beruang _brown_ sebagai penjepitnya."

Buru-buru Luhan melepas jepitan beruang _brown_ pada poni rambutnya untuk mengelak "Ini milik Bibi Oh."

"Tapi kau meminjamnya dari mama, aku dengar sebelum makan malam."

" _sssh….._ Sudah kulepas." Katanya mengacak anak rambutnya agar kembali normal tanpa jepit _stawberry_ diiringi cibirang singkat pria sebayanya "Terlambat, lagipula tetap tidak menyembunyikan wajah cantikmu! _"_

"Kau-…."

"Lihat bulu matamu yang sangat lentik, lalu kedua matamu sangat cantik jika sedang memandang orang, terlebih saat kau tersenyum jahil persis di foto, kau hanya terlihat semakin-…."

"Cukup Oh Sehun, _cukup!_ "

Sehun terkekeh, dia berhenti memberi penilaian tentang wajah Luhan di ponselnya untuk menghibur "Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan."

" _tsk!_ Cepat hapus."

Buru-buru Sehun meletakkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, berpura-pura tidak melihat Luhan hanya untuk bergumam "Biarkan saja di ponselku, siapa tahu kau bisa di lelang dan menguntungkan aku."

"MWO?"

"Bercanda."

Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun menyimpan gambar _selca_ wajahnya, diam-diam dia juga kembali memakaikan jepit _brown_ di anak rambutnya, mengabaikan kekehan menyindir Sehun hanya untuk mengganti topik "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Jae hyung, kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Sehun diam, tangannya kembali mengusap sayang kepala Vivi yang sudah tertidur di kakinya untuk tersenyum lirih menatap kosong ke taman yang dipenuhi tanaman kesayangan ibunya "Nanti saja."

"Kapan?"

"Di hari kelulusan kita mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

" _hmmm…._ Tergantung bagaimana situasinya nanti."

" _haaah~_ Mau sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti ini?"

Kali ini Sehun tertawa, dia menggendong Vivi di pelukannya untuk berdiri dan membawa anjing kesayangannya ke kandang "Entahlah."

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan kau tahu?"

"Berhenti mengurusi hidupku."

"Jika kau di Beijing aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan banyak pria seperti Jaejoong hyung mereka sangat populer dan berparas cantik, mereka juga-….."

"Kenapa bukan kau?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun menyeringai, menatap marah pada Luhan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya "Jika aku tinggal di Beijing kenapa bukan kau yang berkencan denganku? Kenapa harus pria seperti Jae hyung?" katanya menantang, membuat tiba-tiba hawa panas menyelimuti malam dingin hingga kecanggungan dari cara keduanya menatap.

" _a-_ Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Merasa puas, Sehun kemudian mendekati Luhan, berbisik dengan suara berat di telinga si pria cantik "Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong jika tidak ingin kubuat bingung seperti ini." katanya memperingatkan Luhan sebelum beralih masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Luhan dan jantungnya yang sedang berdebar hebat serta bibirnya yang mengumpat " _bajingan, dia membuatku panas."_

Panas dalam artian karena saat ini Luhan sedang merasakan gejala-gejala yang sama saat dirinya berada dalam masa paling mendebarkan saat menyatakan cinta pada kekasihnya Jackson.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Seoul high school, siang hari_

 _._

 _._

Salah satu tugasnya sebagai _class repp_ adalah membantu wali kelasnya dalam mengatur absen atau hari bersih-bersih untuk setiap siswa, terlebih ini ajaran tahun baru dan sebagai siswa tingkat akhir sudah menjadi tugasnya pula untuk memastikan ke tiga puluh teman sekelasnya tidak memiliki jadwal _club_ berlebihan yang akan mengganggu pelajaran dan serangkaian ujian yang akan mereka jalani kurang dari tiga bulan lagi.

" _Choi Saem…."_

Remaja yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 183 cm itu mengetuk sopan ruang guru tempat wali kelasnya berada, dia melihat ke sekeliling sejenak hingga tak lama suara wali kelasnya terdengar dari salah satu bilik meja di ruang guru.

"Ah Sehun, kau sudah datang?"

" _Saem…"_ katanya membungkuk dibalas senyum dari sang guru "Bagaimana? Kau sudah membuat daftar yang aku minta."

"Ini."

Sehun menyerahkan dokumen berwarna biru lengkap dengan daftar dan jadwal bersih-bersih kelas dari setiap siswa, tak lupa dia juga mencantumkan beberapa jenis kegiatan _club_ yang sudah diikuti teman-temannya semenjak kelas satu hingga saat ini mereka berada di tingkat akhir.

"Bagus, semua sudah lengkap?"

"Sudah Saem."

"Baiklah, Terimakasih Sehunna."

Sehun mengangguk, dia sudah akan berpamitan keluar sampai wali kelasnya meminta bantuan padanya sekali lagi "Sehun, apa kau mau membantu Saem?"

"Mengenai apa?"

"Pemindahan folder dari berkas lama ke berkas baru teman-teman sekelasmu, kau hanya perlu memasukkannya ke folder biru."

Tak banyak bertanya Sehun pun mengangguk, mulai memindahkan satu persatu berkas lama teman-temannya ke folder baru sampai matanya tertarik melihat folder berwarna merah yang lain dari folder lainnya.

"Saem ini milik siapa?"

" _ah,_ Itu milik Luhan, Saem sedang mempelajari data dan nilainya di sekolahnya yang dulu."

"Lalu?"

"Semua bagus, nilai pelajarannya tidak terlalu bagus tapi nilai tambahan kegiatan _club_ nya di atas rata-rata. Dia mengikuti tiga _club_ sekaligus selama dua tahun."

"Tiga _club?"_

" _mmhh…_ Atletik renang, Basket dan Futsal. Luhan tertolong karena ketiganya memiliki nilai sempurna."

" _jadi dia serius tentang prestasinya dalam olahraga."_

Sehun bergumam, diam-diam mencuri lihat informasi tentang Luhan hingga satu hal menangkap lagi perhatian remaja yang memiliki warna kulit sangat putih "Jadi lusa dia berulang tahun?" katanya bergumam saat melihat tanggal 20 April tercantum di biodata Luhan.

"Sehun kau sudah selesai?"

" _nde?"_

"Jika sudah selesai kau boleh pergi, Saem dengar hari ini beberapa _club_ sedang melakukan seleksi pemain untuk tim mereka."

" _ah,_ Saem benar. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Okay, _gomawo_ Sehunna."

"Tidak masalah Saem." Katanya membungkuk, berpamitan sampai suara Choi Saem kembali memanggilnya "Sehun."

"Ya Saem?"

"Awasi anak baru itu ya."

"Anak baru?" katanya berfikir lalu tak lama menyadari maksud anak baru disini adalah "Luhan maksudmu Saem?"

" _eoh_ Luhan."

"Kenapa?"

Wali kelas tampan yang kini berusia tiga puluh delapan itu tersenyum, dia mengambil folder bertuliskan Wu Luhan, berusaha untuk memberitahu Sehun dan tersenyum saat mengatakan "Saem rasa Luhan memiliki waktu sulit di Beijing, terhitung selama dua tahun bersekolah disana Luhan sudah dua belas kali masuk keruang disiplin siswa, _record_ nya tidak terlalu bagus untuk kedisplinan."

" _Mwo?"_

Sejujurnya Sehun terkejut, dia bukan tidak pernah bertanya pada Luhan, tapi pria cantik itu selalu mengatakan _aku memiliki teman yang sangat banyak di Beijing,_ atau _Aku sangat bahagia di sekolahku,_ lalu apa alasannya dia keluar masuk ruang disiplin siswa, hal itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya walau berakhir mengangguk seolah dirinya mengerti "Baik Saem." Katanya menyetujui dan tak lama keluar dari ruang guru untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

" _dua belas kali? Yang benar saja! disini tiga kali sudah dikenakan skorsing, bagaimana jika dua belas kali? Mungkin dia akan Drop out."_

Lalu disinilah Sehun sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk sampai di kelasnya, entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba resah menyadari Luhan sepertinya memiliki banyak hal yang dia rahasiakan, namun sial wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa konyol itu berhasil menyembunyikan hal-hal yang sulit yang sedang dialaminya.

" _apa dia hobi berkelahi? Atau dia tidak pernah masuk kelas? Atau-…."_

"OH SEHUN!"

" _huh?"_

Ketika pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh Luhan tiba-tiba ada suara yang berteriak memanggilnya, Sehun terdiam sejenak, mencari asal suara lalu tiba-tiba dari arah belakang pundaknya di rangkul oleh sahabat sekaligus wakilnya dikelas "Kenapa kau berteriak memanggilku?" kesalnya, dibalas tatapan Myungsoo yang tak kalah marah "Dan kenapa kau mengabaikan aku?"

"Aku tidak mengabaikanmu."

"Kau melakukannya, aku sudah memanggilmu sejak kau keluar dari ruang guru, tapi kau tidak berhenti dan terus berjalan dengan bibir yang terus menggumamkan sesuatu, ada apa? Memangnya terjadi sesuatu?"

" _mmh…._ Lu-….."

Lalu Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberitahu Myungsoo, yang dia tahu sahabat kecilnya itu cukup menyukai Luhan, jadi untuk alasan pribadinya pula dia lebih memilih untuk tidak menceritakan Luhan pada Myungsoo dan hanya menangani si pria cantik dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Lupakan, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Sehun…"

"L cukup, aku baik dan jangan paksa aku untuk-….."

"HYUNG…."

Lalu suara sembilan oktaf itu terdengar, kedua siswa tingkat akhir itu bersamaan menoleh untuk mendapati remaja kelas satu yang tak lain adalah adik Myungsoo sedang berlari ke arah mereka dan menyeruak di tengah-tengah keduanya.

" _nenek sihir datang."_

Sehun mendengus kesal dihadiahi tatapan memperingatkan Myungsoo hingga raut wajah si muka datar itu tersenyum dan membiarkan kekasih adiknya merangkul lengannya dan lengan Myungsoo bersamaan.

"Kau belum mengecat warna rambutmu jadi hitam?" Myungsoo menegur adiknya dibalas cengirang tak berdosa dari remaja enam belas tahun yang sengaja mengecat coklat rambutnya untuk hari kelulusan di sekolahnya yang dulu.

"Belum sempat hyung, nanti kulakukan."

"Jika besok masih berwarna coklat, hyung sendiri yang akan mengecatnya dengan cat rambut murah yang ada di swalayan."

Taeyong, bungsu dari keluarga Kim itu menatap kesal pada kakak kandungnya untuk bergumam "Jahat." Lalu dibalas kekehan Sehun yang kini mengacak rambut satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Myungsoo untuk berbisik "Tapi kau sangat _cute_ dengan warna rambut cokelat."

"Benarkan? Semua orang juga mengatakannya, apalagi Jaehyun ku, dia sangat senang melihatku dengan rambut cokelat _blonde_ milikku saat ini." katanya bangga lalu melepas rangkulan lengan pada kakaknya untuk menjulurkan lidah " _bweek!_ Hyung sangat kuno, ayo hyung kita pergi."

"Taeyonga!"

" _bye_ Hyung."

"Kita mau pergi kemana?" Sehun bertanya, lalu Taeyong menunjuk ruang serbaguna yang sepertinya sedang ramai pengunjung untuk memberitahu Sehun "Tim basket sedang melakukan seleksi pemain, ayo kita lihat, Jaehyun ada disana."

" _ah benar, basket!_ Dia juga sedang mengikuti seleksinya."

"Dia? Kau sedang membicarakan siapa hyung?"

"Nanti kau tahu, ayo!"

Tak sabar Sehun menarik tangan kekasih adiknya, dia bahkan menyeruak ke pengunjung yang ramai, mencari tempat duduk yang memungkinkannya untuk melihat seleksi yang sedang diadakan lalu tak lama terdengar suara _pluit_ yang menandakan sesuatu sedang berlangsung.

"Hyung! Lihat itu Jaehyun."

Taeyong memekik heboh, membuat Sehun mau tak mau melihat untuk menemukan adiknya sedang berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan….. _Luhan?_

"Bukankah itu Luhan hyung?" Taeyong bertanya, dibalas anggukan Sehun yang entah mengapa memperhatikan dengan waspada mengingat adiknya juga penggila basket yang tak segan melakukan apapun untuk bisa masuk ke dalam tim.

" _Baiklah, kalian berdua lakukan dengan fair."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tap….tap…_

 _._

 _._

Saat ini bunyi pantulan bola terdengar sangat kencang memantul pada lantai tempat seleksi basket diadakan, terlihat yang lebih tinggi men- _dribble_ bola dengan penuh rasa percaya diri sementara yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil juga memperlihatkan rasa percaya diri yang sama walaupun tubuh lawan sekaligus teman latihannya jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar.

 _Tap!_

Satu _dribble_ terakhir, adik kandung Oh Sehun itu mengatakan " _hyung,_ Jangan menangis jika kalah dariku." Dibalas tatapan jengah si pria cantik yang balik mengatakan "Lebih baik simpan wajah tampanmu itu adik kecil."

" _wae?"_

Luhan masih dalam posisinya merentangkan tangan, bersiap menghadang Jaehyun seraya mengatakan hal yang sangat menjengkelkan untuk remaja yang lebih muda darinya "Aku takut kau tidak sanggup menahan malu karena kalah dariku."

" _Mwo?"_

 _Priiiiiit…._

Chanyeol, sang kapten basket yang hari ini bertindak sebagai pelatih sekaligus tim penilai meniup kencang pluit di bibirnya tanda permainan dimulai. Dan kedua kandidatnya pun segera pada posisi dengan peraturan, Untuk Jaehyun dia harus men- _shoot_ lima kali ke ring basket dalam waktu lima menit, dan untuk Luhan, dia hanya perlu mencegah Jaehyun melakukan _shoot_ selama lima menit dan mencuri bola dari lawan yang memiliki tinggi tubuh jauh darinya.

"Kau yakin dengannya Yeol?"

Yang bertanya adalah Johnny, pemain sekaligus teman dekat sang kapten di lapangan basket, posisinya _center_ sekaligus _top scorer_ selama satu tahun terakhir di setiap turnament yang diikuti _club_ basketnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia menduduki posisi _center_ dalam tim, karena selain postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, pria yang lahir dan tumbuh besar di Chicago, _USA_ itu memiliki pengalaman bermain basket di _USA_ hingga membuatnya menjadi kandidat paling kuat yang akan menggantikan posisi Chanyeol sebagai kapten.

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Tanpa ragu, Johnny menunjuk pada Luhan yang terlihat kesulitan menangani Jaehyun "Itu yang tubuhnya kecil, kau yakin memintanya ikut seleksi?"

Chanyeol dengan ketajaman matanya hanya mengabaikan celotehan si idiot kelas dua di sampingnya, _kenapa Chanyeol mengatakannya idiot?_ Karena seharusnya Johnny juga berada di tingkat akhir bersama dengannya, dua tahun mereka berada di satu kelas yang sama bersama Sehun dan yang lain, tapi karena alasan konyol seperti enggan lulus dan ingin terus bermain basket Johnny sengaja melewatkan ujian akhir kelas dua dan disinilah dia, masih menyandang siswa kelas dua dengan pengalaman basket paling banyak dan kepercayaan diri yang menyebalkan.

" _oi,_ Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan-…."

 _Priiitt!_

"OH JAEHYUN!"

Belum apa-apa Chanyeol sudah meniup lagi _pluit_ nya, kali ini membuat Johnny ikut menoleh dan terkekeh karena Jaehyun sudah mencetak angka dengan mudahnya.

"Apa kubilang? Aku rasa kau salah menilai kali ini." katanya menyenggol lengan sang kapten, berharap Chanyeol merubah pikirannya sampai sang kapten mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal "Kau salah, dia hanya sedang mengamati lawannya, perhatikan."

Penasaran, Johnny mulai memperhatikan pertandingan satu lawan satu antara Luhan dan Jaehyun, awalnya dia tidak mengerti, tapi melihat bagaimana Luhan sengaja membiarkan Jaehyun melewatinya hanya membuat Johnny menatap Chanyeol tercengang seolah membenarkan bahwa tebakan sang kapten tidak meleset sekalipun.

" _gerakan itu?"_

"Maaf hyung, tapi kedudukan akan menjadi dua-kosong."

Seraya melewati Luhan, remaja berlesung pipi itu bergumam percaya diri, dia bahkan tak menyangka Luhan akan semudah ini untuk dilewati hingga membuat tubuhnya ada di posisi siap menembak dan…..

 _Priiittttt~_

" _Kedudukan imbang, 1-1!"_

Bunyi pluit yang ditiup sang kapten bukan menandakan bahwa Jaehyun berhasil memasukkan bola, _sebaliknya,_ adik kelasnya itu masih terdiam dengan posisi seperti memegang bola walau nyatanya bola sudah berpindah tangan dan sudah berhasil dicuri Luhan dengan mudahnya.

 _Tap….tap…._

Posisi Luhan berada di depan Jaehyun saat ini, dia men- _dribble_ sempurna si bola _orange_ sementara bisikan kagum dan tercengang mulai memenuhi ruang latihan mereka saat ini

"Hey adik kecil kenapa melamun?"

" _huh?"_

Bahkan Jaehyun dibuat takjub dengan cara Luhan mencuri bola darinya, semua terjadi sangat cepat, terlalu cepat bahkan hanya berbeda satu detik sebelum Jaehyun melakukan _shoot_ tepat di depan ring.

"Pertandingan masih berjalan."

Rasanya Jaehyun tidak pernah terlalu bersemangat seperti saat ini, saat dimana dia menemukan teman latihan yang membuatnya tak berkedip saat bermain, hal itu yang membuat si remaja berlesung pipi mulai mengaku pria cantik yang masih men- _dribble_ bola di depannya, berusaha untuk menyimbangi permainan Luhan mengingat mau bagaimanapun juga Luhan sepertinya memang lebih berpengalaman dan lebih mengetahui basket darinya.

 _Priiittt!_

Pluit ditiupkan lagi tanda bola berhasil dimasukkan Jaehyun kedalam ring dengan susah payah, kedudukan 3-1 saat ini, Luhan tertinggal karena Jaehyun menggunakan tembakan tiga angka untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Tapi sepertinya perjuangan Jaehyun juga tidak mudah, terlihat dari nafasnya yang tersengal sementara Luhan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia kelelahan " _h-hyung,_ Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

Mengelap keringatnya, Luhan hanya memandang Jaehyun sekilas sebelum berlari menghampiri Jaehyun " _tak akan kuberikan bolanya."_ Jaehyun berusaha menghindar, secepat mungkin dia membalikan tubuh agar Luhan kesulitan mencuri bola namun secepat itu pula dia kehilangan bola dan

 _Priiiit…_

 _Priiitt…..priiittt_

Dua bunyi pluit menandakan dua tanda, pertama Luhan berhasil meraih _point,_ kedua pertandingan satu lawan satu antara Jaehyun dan Luhan sudah berakhir.

" _TIME OUT!"_

Sang kapten berteriak, membuat Jaehyun yang sedang terpana dengan cara Luhan mencuri bolanya mau tak mau terkekeh mengakui kelihaian Luhan dalam mendistraksi perhatian lawan sebelum berteriak dan berlari mendekati si pria cantik yang sedang menenggak botol air mineralnya

"HYUUUUUNGGGGG!"

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang, hal itu membuat dua tatapan tak percaya diperlihatkan dua orang di kursi penonton. Taeyong jelas mati cemburu karena kekasihnya memeluk pria lain yang terlihat lebih _manly_ darinya, hal itu membuat sang kakak, Myungsoo tertawa jengah untuk berbisik pada adiknya "Mau putus darinya?" katanya menawarkan namun dihadiahi pukulan di lengannya "HYUNG!" teriaknya, Myungsoo pun menarik Taeyong ke pelukannya sebelum menenangkan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya saat ini " _araseo,_ Mian. Itu hanya _refleks_ dari euforia pertandingan jangan berlebihan dan-…."

Ucapan Myungsoo terhenti saat melihat sepertinya Taeyong bukan satu-satunya yang tak suka melihat interaksi Jaehyun dan Luhan di lapangan, _ya,_ jikalaupun itu adiknya merasa cemburu bukankah wajar? _Tapi Sehun?_ Sahabatnya itu bahkan menghilangkan tatapan tegang yang dilihatnya beberapa menit lalu.

Semua hilang begitu saja digantikan dengan tatapan tak suka persis seperti saat dia melihat Jaejoong hyung sedang tertawa dan berinteraksi dengan Yunho

 _Sehun? jangan katakan kau-….._

"Next, Lucas vs Johnny."

Dan saat Chanyeol mengumumkan pertandingan selanjutnya, Sehun secepat kilat mengeluarkan suara berat miliknya untuk memberitahu dua bersaudara Kim "Aku pergi."

"Tapi hyung pertandingan belum selesai, Chanyeol sunbae juga belum mengumumkan tim inti yang akan maju ke _final inter school basketball club."_

"Tidak tertarik, sampai nanti L."

Myungsoo bahkan tidak bisa banyak berkata saat ini, dia dibuat terkejut dan merenung menyadari bahwa selain Jaejoong rupanya ada pria lain yang bisa membuat Sehun tak memiliki ekpresi seperti saat ini.

Hal itu cukup membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk memperhatikan Luhan dan seluruh hal menarik dari pria cantik yang baru satu minggu menjadi teman mereka, seperti saat dia sedang tertawa bersama Jaehyun, atau sekedar hanya menenggak air mineralnya saja terlihat sempurna.

Lagi-lagi itu membuat Myungsoo menyadari bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Luhan, sekecil apapun senyum yang diperlihatkan Luhan hanya membuatnya semakin menawan dan berkali-kali pula membuat senyum lebar di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas.

" _hyung_ kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Myungsoo salah tingkah, dirangkulnya satu-satunya adik yang dia miliki untuk berbisik "Sepertinya hyung menyukai seseorang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari,_

 _._

"DAN PAPA TAHU? TIBA-TIBA BOLAKU HILANG BEGITU SAJA— _BOOM!"_

Saat ini seluruh keluarga Oh lengkap dengan Luhan sudah berada di meja makan, yang membedakan keempat pria Oh sudah duduk di meja makan sementara Luhan masih terlihat sibuk membantu bibi Oh menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

Semua pria yang sudah duduk manis di tempatnya masing-masing terihat siap menyantap makanan yang sedang dibuatkan nyonya Oh, namun sayang sepertinya mereka harus menunggu sedikit lebih lama karena makanan belum siap saji.

Dan karena hal itu pula tiga pria dewasa di meja makan harus bersabar mendengar celotehan si bungsu yang begitu antusias menceritakan bagaimana Luhan mengecohnya dalam pertandingan seleksi siang tadi, Tuan Oh, Yunho bahkan Sehun sekalipun sesekali harus menutup telinga karena Jaehyun akan tiba-tiba berteriak "AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA LUHAN HYUNG BEGITU HEBAT BERMAIN BASKET!"

" _Jaehyun berlebihan."_

Luhan bergumam, membuat bibi Oh yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya tertawa menggoda Luhan "Tapi ketiga putraku tidak pernah ada yang memuji seseorang kecuali orang itu benar-benar berbakat dan mereka kagumi."

"Tapi aku biasa saja."

Lalu satu-satunya wanita di rumah ini mengerling Luhan, meminta Luhan melihat bagaimana antusias Jaehyun menceritakan yang terjadi siang tadi seraya berbisik "Ekspresi Jaehyun menjabarkan bagaimana hebatnya Lulu dalam bermain basket."

" _L-_ Lulu?"

Luhan hampir tersedak air minumnya saat nama kecil yang hanya boleh diucapkan oleh keluarganya tiba-tiba disebutkan oleh bibi Oh, membuat seketika warna telinga dan wajahnya menjadi merah diiringi suara protes dari wanita cantik yang sedang melepas _apron_ miliknya.

" _Wae?_ Bibi tidak boleh memanggil Lulu?"

" _aniya,_ hanya saja, hanya Mama…."

"Hyorin pernah bercerita bahwa putra bungsunya akan menunjukkan rona merah karena malu saat namanya dipanggil Lulu, awalnya bibi tidak percaya, tapi saat ini semua menjelaskan kebenaran ucapan dari mendiang ibumu sayang."

"Apa wajahku merah?"

Jihyo tersenyum menggoda lalu berbisik lagi "Sangat nak, kau sangat cantik saat merona malu seperti ini." katanya memuja kecantikan Luhan sebelum mengerling putra dari mendiang sahabatnya "Cepat bawa daging dan sayur sup ke meja, mereka sudah menunggu."

" _ah….."_

Luhan salah tingkah, dia benar-benar tidak suka jika wajahnya sedang merona merah, dia sangat membencinya karena jika dia sedang merona malu wajahnya benar-benar akan terlihat seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Luhan, cepat nak ayo kita makan bersama."

"Iya bi…."

Luhan kemudian sedikit menepuk kencang kedua pipinya sebelum bergumam "Kau tidak cantik, kau hanya terkadang terlihat seperti seorang wanita dan salahkan mama papa karena menginginkan anak perempuan saat mengandungmu, kau tidak cantik Luhan, kau tampan, _yeah!_ Tampan!"

Namun bukan rona merah wajah Luhan yang menarik perhatian Sehun, _sebaliknya,_ untuk Sehun entah merona atau tidak Luhan sudah dilahirkan memiliki paras cantik, dia mengakuinya sebagai seorang pria yang selalu dikatakan tampan hampir seumur hidupnya. Jadi saat Luhan mengatakan dirinya tampan atau sejenisnya dia hanya perlu menahan diri untuk tidak meremehkan jika tidak ingin bertengkar.

Hal itu sudah terjadi selama hampir satu minggu Luhan tinggal di rumahnya, membuatnya terbiasa dengan kehadiran Luhan namun tidak dengan caranya berjalan malam ini, Luhan terlihat berjingkat setiap kaki kanannya dibuat berjalan, dan untuk memastikan Sehun sedikit memicingkan mata, mencari apa yang salah hingga melihat _plester_ putih ditempelkan Luhan di sekitar pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Kau cidera?"

Luhan sedang menarik kursi disamping Sehun sampai pria tampan disampingnya bertanya, hal itu sontak membuat bibi Oh menatap cemas berlebihan begitupula dengan Paman Oh "Bukan cidera, sudah lama aku tidak bermain jadi kaki sedikit terkilir."

"Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

"Aku baik Bibi Oh, ayo kita makan."

"Sebelum tidur bibi akan membawakan obat pereda sakit untukmu, kau harus membatasi latihan basket jika sering mengalami cidera nak."

Luhan hanya mengagguk, tidak ingin membesarkan masalah yang ditanyakan Sehun sampai si bungsu membuat semuanya menjadi lebih buruk " _eoh,_ Itu bukan karena basket Ma, Luge juga mendaftar di _club_ sepak bola dan renang. Tebakanku kakinya terkilir saat bermain _sepak bola,_ ya kan Ge?"

" _Jae…"_

"Mwo? tiga _club?_ Kau tahu itu dilarang." Sehun memprotes, sementara Luhan membesarkan matanya, mengingatkan Jaehyun bahwa mereka memiliki janji untuk tidak membicarakan masalah _club_ di rumahnya namun diingkari begitu saja oleh si bungsu.

"Aku tahu, tapi beberapa _club_ membaca biodataku dan mengajak aku bergabung, aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya kau tenang saja."

"Tapi-….."

"Sehun."

" _hmh?_ Ada apa hyung?"

Sehun melihat kakak tertuanya tersenyum menggoda, diam-diam dibawah meja Yunho juga menyenggol kakinya lalu tak lama berbisik "Kau bertingkah seperti kekasihnya."

" _Mwo?"_

"Kalian cocok menurut-… _ARGH!"_

Yunho berteriak, membuat tatapan sang mama mendelik tajam sementara Sehun tersenyum puas karena berhasil menginjak kaki kakaknya "Jaga bicaramu." Katanya memperingatkan untuk mendengar Mama mereka bertanya "Bisa tidak membuat mama marah saat makan? Semalam saja?"

Lalu seketika suasana hening, tidak ada yang membuat kegaduhan atau celotehan tak penting lagi, semuanya menyantap makanan dengan nikmat sampai terdengar suara kursi perlahan di dorong dan itu milik Luhan.

"Kau sudah selesai nak?"

"Sudah bi, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya. Aku pergi ke kamar dulu, selamat malam Paman dan Bibi, selamat malam semuanya." Katanya membungkuk untuk perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan, membuat sesaat beberapa mata menatap padanya sampai suara Jihyo terdengar "Sepertinya Luhan masing canggung berada di sekitar kita."

"Itu wajar ma, dia perlu beradaptasi lagipula ini baru satu minggu."

"Papa benar, tidak mudah untuknya tinggal dan membaur dengan keluarga yang menurutnya asing, mama tenang saja lagipula aku bertaruh seseorang akan membuat Luhan betah dan nyaman tinggal di rumah kita."

Yunho menatap penuh arti Sehun yang sedang mengunyah makanan, membuat kedua orang tuanya penasaran dan tak segan bertanya "Siapa yang kau bicarakan nak?"

"Yunho hyung sedang membicarakan Sehun hyung ma."

"Aku kenapa?" yang sedang dibicarakan akhirnya bergabung dengan percakapan dan harus menerima tatapan menjijikan kedua saudaranya "Apa yang kalian harapkan dariku? Membuat Luhan betah tinggal di rumah kita?"

Kompak, dua bersaudara Oh yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama menaik-turunkan alis mereka, membuat tatapan menggoda pada si nomor dua sebelum bergumam "Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya." kata sang kakak penuh arti dibalas bisikan dari si bungsu "Karena jika Luhan hyung pulang ke Beijing, kau yang akan paling sedih hyung."

" _y-_ YAK! Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa dia harus pulang ke Beijing? Dia bisa menetap disini untuk waktu yang lama, kenapa pula-…."

Sehun menyadari kesalahannya berbicara, karena saat ini tak hanya kedua saudaranya yang menggoda tapi tatapan kedua orang tuanya juga ikut menggoda dirinya, hal itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah dan berfikir mencari cara sampai akhirnya dia berbicara serius untuk mengatakan

"Ma, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Luhan, ini penting."

Tak mengerti, wanita yang gemar memakai pakaian dengan hiasan dan gambar serba _brown_ hitam itu menatap cemas putra keduanya untuk bertanya "Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Yo yo yo….._ CINAAAA KAMI DATANG!"

Dan tak ada mimpi buruk yang paling buruk selain kedua suara paling menyebalkan yang akan selalu didengar Luhan di pagi hari, di jam istirahatnya atau saat dia mengikuti seleksi di setiap _club_ yang diikutinya.

Kedua suara itu terus menghantuinya bahkan disaat dia berada di toilet,

"Apa kabarmu? Kau tahu? Kau sangat terkenal di sekolah ini, mereka terus membicarakan Luhan sunbae, Luhan oppa, atau _cutie_ Luhan sepanjang aku dan Junhoe berada di setiap sudut sekolah."

Siapa lagi jika bukan dua pembuat onar yang sedang merangkul pundaknya bersamaan, mereka adalah Kai dan June yang sepertinya memilik motto " _tiada hari tanpa mengganggu Luhan."_ karena setiap hal yang mereka lakukan memang hanya mengganggu dan menggoda Luhan.

"Kenalkan padaku wanita cantik ya?"

Menghempaskan tangan Kai dari pundaknya, Luhan bertanya malas "Lalu bagaimana dengan nerd?"

"Dia itu calon istriku, tidak untuk kubuat bersenang-senang, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang Lu."

"Aku juga, aku juga mau yang seksi, yang memakai _bra_ berwarna _pink_ menyala, aku suka melihatnya."

" _ssshh…."_

Kali ini tangan June yang dihempas kasar oleh Luhan, keduanya terkekeh bersamaan menyadari bahwa sebanyak apapun mereka mengganggu Luhan rasanya mereka tidak akan pernah puas karena Luhan sangat menggemaskan jika marah.

"Kau marah?"

"Diamlah, ayo ke kelas."

"Tapi ini jam istirahat, _ah ya,_ Aku dengar kau ikut _club_ renang, apa yang akan kau pakai? Celana pendek atau celana dalam."

 _Tap!_

Bukan Luhan yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, tapi Sehun dan entah darimana _class repp_ paling menyebalkan versi Kai dan June tiba-tiba muncul dan mulai menatap kesal tanpa alasan, _tatapan yang sama yang selalu diberikannya pada Kai dan June selama hampir tiga tahun berlalu._

" _y-_ YAK! Darimana kau datang? Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul?"

"Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya, Sehun memang sedari tadi sudah berjalan di depan kita." Luhan memberitahu dibalas lagi celotehan June yang tidak masuk akal " _astaga,_ jangan bilang kau menyukaiku Oh Sehun! _maaf,_ Tapi hatiku sudah untuk sepupumu."

Mendekat, Sehun tanpa belas kasih memukul kencang kepala June hingga membuat si pria besar berjongkok untuk menahan sakit "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? INI NAMANYA TINDAK KEKERASAN KAU HARUS KULAPORKAN!"

"Laporkan saja dan Kim saem akan tahu kalau dua jam yang lalu kau baru saja memeras uang pada anak kelas satu."

" _ey…._ Kita teman kan? Aku bukan memeras, hanya meminjam, _pinjam,_ ya kan Kai?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa aku idiot." Katanya menggeram marah dan tak lama kembali merangkul Luhan "Aku hanya sibuk menggoda si cantik ini, aku takut jatuh cinta pada-… _"_

 _Pletak!_

Satu pukulan lagi diberikan Sehun, kali ini pada Kai dan berbeda dari reaksi June yang berjongkok, Kai tetap _stay cool_ walau wajahnya sudah merah padam karena pukulan Sehun yang sangat tidak ber- _prikemanusiaan,_ "Anyway, kenapa kau memukulku?" katanya terkadang meringis, terkadang tertawa dan hanya dibalas "Karena mulut besarmu sangat menyebalkan."

"Kau jahat, kau tahu?"

"Aku hanya jahat pada kalian berdua."

Luhan bersumpah melihat raut wajah Kai sesekali seperti akan menangis, hal itu membuatnya ingin tertawa tapi untuk menghormati harga diri Kai dia juga memasang wajah _poker face_ seolah tak melihat kerutan di bibir tebal Kai yang kini terus merangkul pundaknya.

"Tega." Katanya mencoba untuk membela diri dibalas lagi "Mau lagi?"

Dan saat Sehun sudah selangkah lebih dekat, tiba-tiba June berteriak "HANBINAAAAA TOLONG AKU~" yang mana sontak membuat Kai ikut menoleh dan sangat bersyukur melihat Hanbin sedang berjalan bersama calon istri di masa depannya "SOOYAAA….GEMASKU, TOLONG AKU JUGAAA~"

Drama pun terjadi, sesekali Luhan bisa mendengar June mengeluh "Sepupumu hampir membunuhku." Lalu tiba-tiba Kai berteriak histeris "KENAPA SAHABATMU TERUS MEMUKUL KEPALAKU? BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU BODOH DAN TIDAK BISA MENGAJARI ANAK-ANAK KITA KELAK?"

Lalu dengan santai Kyungsoo menjawab " _Kau memang bodoh,"_ katanya telak, membuat Kai hanya terus merengek dan merangkul lengan pria nomor satu yang selalu diganggunya setiap hari.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ikut seleksi renang?"

Sampai suara berat Sehun kembali bertanya dan Luhan terpaksa memasang wajah datar lagi walau perutnya sangat digelitik karena perbincangan konyol teman-temannya "Ya begitulah, tapi aku hanya ikut latihan. Aku tidak ikut turnament."

"Apapun itu, gunakan celana pendek selutut, jangan celana dalam."

"Jangan apa— _whoa…._ Sekarang kau terdengar seperti kakakku."

Sehun memandang galak pada Luhan sebelum memperingatkan "Aku serius, pria di sekolah ini tidak tahan melihat seseorang yang mempesona dan memiliki tubuh menggoda, jadi hanya dengarkan aku, kau dengar?"

Sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mendengarkan Sehun, tapi seluruh tubuh dan kepalanya justru merespon mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Sehun hingga bibirnya pun menghianati dengan bergumam "Baiklah." Sebagai respon.

Hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum, dan menurut Luhan senyumannya sangat tampan hingga lagi-lagi dia hampir membuat wajahnya merona dan membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis yang sedang mengagumi ketampanan seorang pria.

"Bagus, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di kelas."

Beruntung Sehun tiba-tiba pergi, karena jika tidak mungkin pria dengan punggung sempurna itu benar-benar akan melihatnya merona dan itu adalah bencana " _apa kau gila Lu? kenapa merona hanya karena dia, sshh…"_

Dan saat Luhan sedang memarahi dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berbeda yang sepertinya sangat menyebalkan namun menyapanya dengan _aksen dan bahasa_ persis seperti miliknya saat berada di Beijing.

"NIHAO LUGE….!"

"Kau berbicara mandarin?" Luhan bertanya, dibalas lagi dengan balasan mandarin dari pria setinggi dirinya namun terlihat lebih muda "Ya tentu saja, Qian Kun, 2-C" katanya mengangkat tangan memperkenalkan diri dibalas tangan Luhan yang menggapainya "Luhan."

"Aku tahu."

Kini mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa Korean, sejujurnya Luhan canggung tapi sepertinya pria ini termasuk bisa berbaur dengan mudah hingga tanpa ragu mengajaknya bergabung "Ge, ayo ikut denganku."

Bahkan Luhan tak bisa menolak saat tangan si kelas dua ini menariknya pergi, bukan tak hanya bisa menolak Luhan bahkan tak sempat bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi sampai dia dibawa ke satu ruangan cukup besar dengan tulisan _Chinese Hot Line_ yang terlihat didepan pintunya.

"Kita dimana?"

Tanpa ragu, Kun membuka pintu yang sepertinya memiliki _design_ paling mewah bahkan melebihi _club_ lain hingga saat Luhan berkedip dirinya sudah dikelilingi oleh tidak hanya satu tapi banyak siswa yang dia tebak juga berdarah _chinese_ sepertinya.

"SELAMAT DATAAANG DI CHINESE HOT LINE CLUB!"

Semua berteriak kompak, membuat _refleks_ Luhan betranya "Chinese hot line club?" dan dijawab cepat oleh adik kelasnya "Bukan tanpa alasan kami memberi nama Chinese _hot line club,_ kau lihat kan Ge tidak semua keturunan _chinese_ bisa bergabung dengan _club_ ini, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memiliki paras sempurna dan bakat yang memukau, begitulah _club_ ini berjalan."

"Tapi untuk apa aku disini?"

"Karena mulai hari ini kau bagian dari _club."_

" _oh ayolah!"_ Luhan mencoba protes tapi Kun menariknya semakin ke dalam hingga suara berbeda terdengar menyapanya lagi "NIHAO KAU PASTI LUHAN?"

Entah pria entah wanita yang sedang menyapanya, Luhan sedikit kebingungan karena saat ini seseorang berpenampilan seperti pria namun suaranya masih masuk kategori wanita sedang menyapanya, dia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyapa balik orang ini sampai dia mengenalkan diri sebagai "Namaku Amber, aku wanita tapi aku benci mengakuinya, 3-D"

" _ah…"_ Syukurlah dia memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia wanita, jadi Luhan tak perlu canggung untuk mengenalkan dirinya "Aku Luhan."

"Kami tahu, jadi cepat bergabung, kami yang akan mengenalkan diri padamu."

Lalu Luhan tak menolak, sejujurnya dia senang berada di komunitas yang sama dengannya, dia seperti berada di rumah walau tetap saja rumahnya sangat jauh hingga membuatnya terkekeh sampai dia melihat satu tim basketnya sedang melambai ke arahnya.

"Hay ge…."

"Kau _chinese?"_

Luhan menyapa Lucas yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _chinese,_ membuatnya bertanya hingga si kelas satu yang tingginya jauh darinya itu mengatakan "Jika Hongkong masuk _chinese,_ berarti aku sama denganmu."

"Kau berasal dari Hongkong?"

"Yap."

" _sama seperti Jackson."_

" _huh?'_

"Tidak penting, dimana aku bisa duduk?"

"Dimana saja."

Amber yang berbicara, lalu tak lama satu persatu wanita dan pria yang tergabung di dalam _club_ ini mengenalkan diri satu-persatu. Mustahil memang Luhan bisa mengingat sebagian dari mereka, hanya beberapa seperti Henry-3A, lalu Lucas teman satu tim sekaligus teman sekelas Jaehyun, lalu Jia wanita yang ada di _club_ renang yang sama dengannya juga, ada teman-teman Lucas seperti Renjun, Chenle, sepertinya Qian Kun satu-satunya kelas dua di ruangan ini dan terakhir wanita berperawakan seperti pria, Amber.

Rasanya Luhan sudah mengingat satu persatu, hingga rasa penasaran membuatnya bertanya "Siapa yang mendirikan _club_ ini? Apa kau Henry?"

"Bukan tentu saja, kau akan terkejut jika tahu siapa pendiri _club chinese hot line."_

"Memangnya siapa?"

Lalu tiba-tiba Lucas memekik, buru-buru dia membuka pintu ruangan untuk menyapa pria lain yang sepertinya sangat dekat karena tak hanya memeluk tapi Lucas juga mencium bibir si pria cantik yang kini merona malu karena ciuman Lucas

 _Mereka terlalu intim_

Pikir Luhan lalu Jia berbisik "Mereka sepasang kekasih."

" _oh,_ begitu." Barulah Luhan mengerti dan tak lama Lucas membawa kekasihnya masuk "Ge, dia salah satu pendiri _club_ ini, namanya Jungwoo dan dia kekasihku."

"Jaga sikap kalian, hay Ge"

"Hay Guan."

Yang menegur dan terlihat dingin sikap dan caranya bicara merupakan teman satu _club_ Luhan di _atletik renang,_ Lai Guanlin, jadi rasanya Luhan tidak perlu terkejut melihat keberadaannya disini mengingat bakat Guan di atletik renang serta paras tampannya membuat remaja kelas dua itu termasuk banyak memiliki _fans_ dari berbagai kalangan, Luhan juga mendengar dia seorang model jadi rasanya selain Jungwoo, Guan memiliki posisi penting di _club_ ini.

" _Wae?_ Aku dan Lucas hanya menyapa dengan cara yang biasa."

"Biasa kepalamu! Cepat sapa Luhan ge."

Dan entah mengapa Jungwoo mendengarkan teguran Guan yang kini sudah bersantai di sofa terbesar yang ada di ruangan, membuat wajah cemberut Jungwoo seketika digantikan dengan senyum cantik untuk menyapanya "Hay Luhan hyung, senang bisa melihatmu bergabung."

" _hyung?_ Kau Korea?"

" _eoh,_ Aku keturunan asli Korea."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendirikan _club ini."_

"Aku hanya menyukai _chinese line_ jika kalian sedang bergabung, sangat kompak menurutku, _ah ya_ , namaku Kim Jungwoo, aku kelas 2-C sama dengan Kun dan Guan."

Luhan melihat Lucas, dan seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, Jungwoo pun menjawab "Lucas lebih muda dariku, tidak masalah kan?"

" _tentu saja tidak."_ Luhan terkekeh sebelum kembali bertanya "Sejak kapan kau membuat _club_ ini?"

"Sejak kakakku memiliki kekasih di Beijing, sepertinya kekasihnya akan segera pindah juga ke sekolah ini."

"Kakakmu?"

"Dia sekelas denganmu hyung, kau tidak tahu? Dia juga yang merekomendasikanmu di _club_ ini?"

Tak mengerti, Luhan bertanya "Siapa?"

"Dimana hyungmu sayang?"

"Sedang menjemput _Our Queen,_ She's back." Jungwoo berbisik dibalas antusias yang lain " _oh ayolah!_ Yang benar saja dia sudah pergi kenapa harus kembali lagi." Henry protes dan hanya menambah rasa penasaran Luhan akan wanita yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Siapa yang kalian bicara-…."

 _Klik…._

"Hyung kau sudah datang!"

Pintu terbuka, tak lama terlihat dua orang memasuki ruangan dan sukses membuat Luhan terkejut, dia benar-benar mematung bukan karena melihat _leader_ dari _club_ ini yang ternyata adalah Kim Junmyeon, teman sekelasnya.

 _Ya,_ wajar jika _club_ ini memiliki fasilitas mewah mengingat rumor yang dia dengar bahwa Suho, _nama kecil Junmyeon,_ adalah seorang tuan muda yang bergelimang harta dan tahta, jadi semua terasa masuk akal untuk Luhan.

Lagipula bukan itu yang menganggu dirinya, _sungguh bukan,_ untuk Luhan tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan saat harus bertemu dan berada dalam satu lingkukan sekolah dengan wanita yang mencoba untuk terus merebut Jackson darinya.

"Hay Luhan, merindukan aku?"

Bahkan saat suaranya terdengar menyapa yang bisa dirasakan Luhan hanyalah kemarahan, mungkin amarah tanpa alasan mengingat wanita yang sedang menyapanya adalah wanita yang sama yang merupakan cinta pertama dan wanita yang sulit dilupakan Jackson untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ge, kau mengenalnya?"

Lucas dan Kun bertanya dibalas tatapan datar Luhan yang membalas sapaan wanita tersebut dengan tenang namun terkesan sangat dingin "Hay Vic, aku tidak tahu kau juga berada di Seoul."

"Aku berada dimanapun kau berada, ingat? Lagipula aku merindukan Jackson."

" _bit*h."_ ingin Luhan mengumpat, namun ditahannya kuat dalam hati untuk memberi serangan balasan "Sayangnya Jack tidak disini."

"Ya, jika dia disini kita berdua tahu pada siapa dirinya akan memihak."

" _sial!"_

Ya sial, _sialnya_ wanita dengan nama lahir _Song Qian_ ini berkata sebenarnya, dimanapun mereka berada, apapun pertengkaran yang akan melibatkan dirinya dan Victoria, Jackson, _kekasihnya,_ akan selalu memihak pada teman kecil sekaligus cinta pertamanya, _Victoria._

" _eyy,_ kalian berdua terlihat canggung, _relax,_ ini pesta penyambutan untuk kelas satu dan anggota baru. Ayo kita minum Luhan, _Vic."_ Suho mengajak mereka, mengambilkan soda untuk mereka semua sampai Luhan menolaknya dengan tegas "Aku lewat untuk hari ini, terimakasih."

Dan mengakhiri segala kemarahannya, Luhan bergegas pergi, hatinya marah dan dia kesal, entah mengapa dia juga memiliki perasaan buruk tentang kedatangan Victoria ke sekolahnya, membuatnya tak memperhatikan jalan dan mungkin saja menabrak seluruh siswa yang berjalan lawan arah dengannya jika seseorang tidak menariknya ke samping dan berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Kenapa menunduk saat berjalan? Itu berba-…."

Luhan kalap, pikirannya kosong hingga tanpa berfikir dua kali dia melompat ke pelukan pria yang belakangan ini entah mengapa terus membuat jantungnya berdebar setiap mereka berpandangan mata, dia tahu yang dilakukannya salah tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain jika tidak ingin berakhir melampiaskannya dengan bertengkar atau membuat seseorang berkelahi dengannya.

"Luhan? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tak kalah terkejut, Sehun harusnya marah saat Luhan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat, dia bahkan sudah memegang kencang lengan Luhan untuk menjauhkan tubuh mereka sampai dirasa punggung Luhan bergetar dan dia sedang mencengkram kuat punggung kemeja sekolahnya

"Sebentar saja Sehun, _sebentar saja—hkss…_ Aku tidak tahan, dia kembali, dia ada disini."

"Dia? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan tak mau membicarakannya, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menggeram seraya mencakar punggung Sehun sementara Sehun membiarkannya dan tak mengganggu Luhan yang entah mengapa terlihat berantakan hanya dengan selang waktu beberapa menit setelah terakhir mereka selesai berbicara.

" _aku benci, kenapa dia harus disini, kenapa aku harus-….hkss…"_

Diam-diam Sehun ikut melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Luhan, rasanya lucu melihat Luhan yang begitu keras kepala dan terkesan sulit diatur menjadi lemah dan menangis dengan mudahnya saat ini, Sehun seperti melihat dua kepribadian di dalam tubuh mungil Luhan.

Dan lucunya dia menjadi cemas menyadari bahwa Luhan memiliki kepribadian seperti ini, membuatnya diam-diam berjanji pula untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan menangis di depan orang lain selain dirinya.

"Tenanglah Lu."

Tidak ada rasa canggung saat mereka saling memeluk di depan umum seperti itu, Luhan hanya terus menangis sementara Sehun menutupi Luhan dengan tubuh besarnya agar tak menjadi konsumsi teman-temannya. Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan kedua tangannya hingga tanpa sadar membuat seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan sahabatnya merasa begitu marah dan tak terima melihat seseorang memeluk Sehun begitu intim dan terlihat sangat dekat.

"Johnny."

" _hmmh?"_

"Siapa yang sedang memeluk Sehun sunbae?"

Adalah Yoon Jeonghan yang sedang bertanya pada teman sekelasnya, pria cantik dengan rambut sengaja dia panjangkan sebahu itu sudah menyukai Sehun sejak pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah ini.

Bisa dikatakan obsesinya pada Sehun sangat besar, dia bahkan tidak akan segan menyakiti atau berbuat jahat pada siapapun yang mencoba mendekati atau menggoda pria yang sudah di " _cap"_ miliknya sejak awal.

Johnny pun berusaha melihat siapa yang dibicarakan sahabatnya seraya memicingkan mata, bertanya-tanya siapa yang dimaksud Jeonghan sampai sosok Luhan terlihat sedang menghapus air mata dibantu Sehun yang kini merangkul dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

"Luhan sepertinya."

"Luhan?"

" _mmhh…_ Dia anggota baru _club_ basket, setahuku dia pindahan dari Beijing."

" _ah,_ Jadi begitu?"

Suaranya _khas_ saat tak menyukai seseorang, membuat Johnny tiba-tiba terperangah dan tak mengira bahwa Jeonghan benar-benar serius pada Sehun "Hey, kau tidak merencanakan hal buruk padanya kan?"

Jeonghan juga hanya tersenyum _khas,_ mengibaskan rambut hitam kesayangannya seraya bergumam "Tergantung seberapa banyak dia menarik perhatian Sehun sunbae."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ssrrtttt_

Jangan terlalu bertanya-tanya itu suara apa, karena jika Sehun bisa merengek dan menangis dia tidak akan mengijinkan Luhan membuang lendir hidungnya menggunakan tisue dan membuangnya asal di dalam mobil.

"Tisue."

Sehun memberikan tisue pada Luhan, terpaksa mendengarkan Luhan membuang lendir hidungnya seraya menggoda si _crybaby_ yang hidungnya sudah sangat merah seperti tomat "Jadi kau menangis seperti ini hanya karena cinta pertama kekasihmu bersekolah di sekolah kita."

Luhan mengangguk, hidungnya sangat merah apalagi matanya, terhitung sudah dua jam dia menangis dan sepertinya tidak berniat berhenti karena terus meminta "Tissue."

Dengan berat hati Sehun memberikan lagi tisue untuk Luhan, membiarkan suara _khas_ membuang lendir hidung terdengar dan pasrah saat Luhan melemparkannya ke _jok_ belakang mobil.

"Maaf mengotori mobilmu."

Jika tidak sedang merasa iba mungkin Sehun akan berteriak dan memaksa Luhan membereskan kekacauan di dalam mobilnya, tapi katakanlah Sehun sedang menjadi malaikat karena tak hanya membiarkan Luhan memeluknya, mengizinkan Luhan naik kedalam mobilnya, dia juga membiarkan Luhan membuang kotoran lendir hidungnya di dalam mobil

 _Sekali lagi,_ di dalam mobil yang kini dipenuhi _tisue_ di jok belakan maupun _dashboard_ mobil "Lupakan, nanti paman yang membersihkan."

" _gomawo."_

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebenarnya dia tahu seberapa besar pengaruh kedatangan wanita itu untuk Luhan, tapi dilihat dari cara Luhan menangis dan ketakutan setiap kali Sehun bertanya pastilah wanita itu benar-benar mimpi buruk untuk Luhan.

"Kita bisa pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk dan bersandar di jendela mobil "Sehun…"

"Apa?"

"Kau bisa menolongku sekali lagi?"

"Setelah minta dibelikan tisue dua pack, lalu menepi di tempat sepi, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti menangis? Mama bisa memarahiku jika melihatmu seperti ini, jadi ya, aku akan menolongmu sekali lagi, dua kali lagi, atau seribu kali lagi. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

" _ice cream."_

" _nde?"_

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan _puppy attack eyes_ miliknya seraya menunjuk kedai _ice cream_ tak jauh dari mereka saat ini "Biasanya aku akan berhenti menangis jika makan _tiga cup ice cream."_

"Setelah _ice cream_ kita benar-benar pulang kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, _tiga cup ice cream_ dan kita pulang."

Luhan bersorak namun kembali menangis setiap mengingat Victoria, hal itu sangat mengganggunya dan mengganggu Sehun yang diam-diam tak tega melihat Luhan menangis sesunggukan hanya karena seorang wanita " _eyy,_ jangan menangis lagi, _oh tidak…."_

" _Huwaaaa…_ Kenapa dia harus datang, kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _mmhh….enak sekali,_ Kau mau?"

Saat Luhan menyebut _tiga cup ice cream,_ pikir Sehun adalah _cup_ kecil, tapi kemudian dia menunjuk ukuran jumbo rasa strawberry, Vanilla dan Chocolate yang ketiganya dimakan secara rakus dan bergantian, mengotori pinggir mulutnya namun diabaikan Sehun karena percuma dibersihkan jika Luhan akan mengotorinya lagi.

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Tapi ini enak." Katanya menyodorkan satu sendok besar _ice cream_ strawberry dan memaksa Sehun untuk membuka mulut "Cobalah, temani aku."

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun membuka mulut, membiarkan Luhan menyuapi sendok _ice cream_ padanya walau dirinya harus merasakan mual karena pada dasarnya dia tidak terlalu menyukai _ice cream._

"Bagaimana?"

"Manis."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sehun, dia pun membenarkan bahwa _ice cream_ manis walau maksud manis Sehun disini bukanlah _ice cream,_ tapi Luhan yang terus bertingkah sangat lucu memakan _ice cream_ yang mengotori sudut bibirnya hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dan Sehun tanpa sadar mengucapkan arti " _manis"_ untuk Luhan.

"Aku setuju _ice cream_ memang manis, tidak seperti hidupku, pahit!"

Salah tingkah, Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan membenarkan "Kau benar _ice cream_ sangatlah manis, jadi cepat habiskan agar kita bisa pulang."

"Oke."

Luhan mengaduk asal _ice cream_ nya, terkadang dia tidak fokus terkadang dia bersemangat melahap lelehan es berbagai _variant_ yang dipesannya, saat ini dia sedang tidak fokus, dia justru merasa bersalah karena harus membuat Sehun harus menemaninya tanpa memesan satupun makanan.

"Sehun."

" _hmh?_ Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak bertanya apapun padaku?"

"Bertanya apa?"

"Kenapa aku terlihat kacau seperti ini, siapa Victoria dan kenapa aku ketakutan saat tahu dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, dia tampak melihat ke sekeliling kafe sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain kecuali orang itu sangat dekat denganku." Katanya menjawab, terkesan dingin hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum pahit "Kau benar, kita tidak dekat jadi mungkin kau tidak peduli padaku."

" _hey,_ Bukan seperti itu maksudku."

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." Lalu Luhan mengaduk lagi _ice cream_ miliknya, mencoba untuk melahap dalam satu sendok besar diikuti rasa bersalah Sehun yang sepertinya salah memposisikan dirinya saat ini.

"Baiklah, jika aku bertanya kau akan menjawab?"

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak menjawab?"

"Seperti katamu, kita tidak dekat."

Luhan tersenyum, entah mengapa dia suka dengan cara Sehun menimpali setiap pertanyaan yang dia ajukan hingga membuatnya bertanya "Katakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Jackson kekasihmu? Aku benar?"

" _hmm…"_

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

Luhan berhenti mengaduk _ice cream_ miliknya, tiba-tiba dia merasa hawa di sekitarnya menjadi sesak hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas, dia pun sengaja menenggak kasar air mineral yang dipesan Sehun untuknya lalu menggeleng, mengakui dengan jujur bahwa dari hari dia pindah ke Seoul hingga satu minggu telah berlalu dia tidak bisa menghubungi Jackson sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu? Apa dia mencoba menghubungimu? Mengirim _e-mail_ padamu?"

Menggeleng lagi, Luhan tertunduk seraya mengatakan "Tidak."

"Aku tidak percaya ini, lalu kenapa kau menyebutnya kekasih jika dia tidak peduli padamu? Tidak mencemaskanmu?"

" _entahlah…."_

Sehun terus bertanya, mencoba untuk mencari tahu siapa pria bernama Jackson yang disebut Luhan sebagai kekasihnya untuk nekat bertanya "Apa dia mencintaimu?"

Tanpa sadar Luhan rasanya ditampar kencang di wajahnya saat pertanyaan itu dilontarkan, dia bahkan tidak bisa menjawab lantang "Ya, Jackson mencintaiku." Dan justru berakhir menyandarkan kepalanya di meja lalu tak lama menangis lagi " _hks….."_ Hal itu membuat Sehun salah tingkah, buru-buru dia duduk di samping Luhan, menyesali pertanyaan yang diajukannya seraya menepuk lembut pundak Luhan "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

" _huwaa….._ Kau benar, aku sendiri – _hkss—,_ aku tidak tahu apa dia mencintaiku atau dia hanya ingin membuatku merasa dicintainya, aku tidak tahu— _AKU TIDAK TAHU!"_

" _ssshh…._ Luhan jangan berteriak, semua orang memperhatikan kita."

"Aku benci padanya, aku benci karena dia tidak peduli padaku, aku benci-…."

" _araseo…araseo…_ Cepat habiskan _ice cream_ milikmu, sudah cair Lu."

Secara ajaib pula Luhan melupakan umpatan yang baru saja dia keluarkan untuk Jackson, matanya kembali berbinar menatap tiga _cup ice cream_ miliknya sebelum menatap lucu pada Sehun "Aku akan menghabiskannya."

"Oke, habiskan."

Rakus, dan dengan suapan penuh Luhan bergantian memakan habis _tiga cup ice cream_ yang dia pesan, sebenarnya Sehun iba melihat cara Luhan memakan _ice cream_ diiringi air mata yang tak kunjung henti membasahi wajahnya.

Tapi Sehun tidak memiliki cara lain, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik selain membiarkan pria cantik yang tampaknya menderita dengan kisah cintanya menghabiskan seluruh _ice cream_ yang kini sedang dilahap raku olehnya.

.

.

.

 _Lima belas menit kemudian_

 _._

 _._

Dan yang membuat Sehun takjub adalah kenyataan bahwa Luhan berhasil menghabiskan _tiga cup besar ice cream_ dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, setelah itu dia meminta pulang dengan wajah yang disembunyikan ke meja.

Sehun pun mengangguk, membayar seluruh pesanan Luhan sebelum menepuk pundak si pria cantik "Hey Lu, ayo pulang aku sudah membayar semuanya."

" _rrggghhhhh…."_

" _Wae?_ kenapa kau meringis? Apa yang sakit?'

Sehun terdengar cemas sementara Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah kembali memanggil pria yang baru satu minggu dikenalnya "Sehun.."

"Ada apa?"

"Rasanya perutku akan meledak."

" _Mwo?"_

Sehun membungkuk, mencoba untuk membangunkan Luhan namun percuma karena Luhan akan kembali jatuh terduduk di kursinya "Kenapa perutmu akan meledak?" dia bertanya, lalu seketika menyadari "Wajar jika kau sakit perut, _terlalu banyak ice cream di perutmu."_

" _ngghhh~"_

"Benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan?"

Luhan menggeleng, Sehun melihat bagaimana Luhan memegangi perutnya, membuatnya menarik nafas seolah tak memiliki pilihan lain dan mulai menawarkan pundaknya pada Luhan "Cepat naik."

" _huh?"_

"Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Tidak apa?"

" _hmmhh,_ cepat naik."

Merasa bersalah dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain, Luhan menggerakan tubuhnya ke pundak Sehun, dan setelah posisinya siap Sehun perlahan bangun dan menggendong _piggy back_ dirinya sampai kedalam mobil.

" _Gomawo Sehunna."_

"Tidak masalah." Katanya mendudukan Luhan di kursi samping kemudi, memasangkan _seatbelt_ sebelum berjalan ke kursi pengemudi "Tidurlah, nanti akan kubangunkan saat sampai dirumah."

Luhan mengangguk, tidur adalah pilihan yang sangat menggoda hingga tanpa sadar seiring dengan Sehun menginjak gas mobilnya, Luhan merasa sangat nyaman dan tanpa sadar tertidur meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menatapnya tak berkedip dan kembali fokus menyetir setelah memastikan Luhan sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Terimakasih pada Sehun karena dirinya sudah jauh merasa lebih baik saat ini, perutnya masih terkadang mual tapi sudah jauh berkurang karena Sehun membiarkannya tidur dan beristirahat selama perjalanan menuju rumah.

" _eoh,_ terimakasih."

"Ya sudah setelah ini langsung tidur."

Luhan menaatap Sehun disampingnya, tersenyum mengerti dan kembali mengangkat ibu jarinya "Oke, kau juga." Katanya berjalan mendului Sehun, membuka pintu rumah Sehun sebelum membiasakan matanya dalam gelap.

"Sehun dimana _saklar_ lampunya."

Sehun ikut masuk dan berdiri di belakang Luhan, tanpa kesulitan dia menyalakan lampu dan tak lama terdengar suara terompet serta nyanyian memekakan telinga _khas_ milik ibunya.

 _SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LUHAAAAAANNN!_

" _huh?"_

Luhan terdiam saat keluarga Sehun salah sasaran, harusnya Luhan yang berada di dekat _saklar_ lampu bukan Sehun, jadi saat terompet di tiup, telinga Sehun terasa pengang sementara Luhan masih menatap takjub melihat balon serta kue dilengkapi lilin yang kini dipegang Jaehyun untuknya.

" _ish!_ Kenapa kau yang menyalakan lampu? Mama kan sudah bilang berikan pada Luhan."

"Dia sakit."

"Alasan."

Setelah mengomeli Sehun, bibi Oh beralih pada Luhan dan berlari memeluk pria cantik menggemaskan yang terlihat seperti anak perempuannya "LUHAAAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN."

Sepolos anak berusia lima tahun, Luhan melihat arlojinya dan mengingatkan "Tapi ini baru jam sebelas."

"Sebelas lewat lima puluh delapan menit, dua menit lagi ini tanggal 20." Sehun mengingatkan dan mau tak mau Luhan mengangguk lucu sampai bibi Oh memekik "Jae kuenya nak."

Jaehyun yang menggunakan topi kerucut dan terus meniup terompet berdiri tepat di depan Luhan, mereka menghitung mundur dari detik ke sepuluh, sembilan, delapan, tujuh, hingga membuat Luhan berdebar karena untuk pertama kali setelah lima tahun, ulang tahunnya kembali dirayakan dengan lilin dan keramaian.

"Siap-siap nak, buat permohonan."

Luhan mengangguk sementara Jaehyun terus menghitung mundur.. _tiga…dua.._

" _SATU…SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN LUGEEE…."_

Dia meniup terompetnya, ,membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut sampai bibi Oh kembali mengingatkan "Buat permohonan." Luhan memejamkan mata, menyampaikan doanya dengan tulus lalu membuka matanya, bersiap meniup lilin dan

"YEEEY…POTONG KUE!"

Semua keluarga Oh pun berkumpul merayakan ulang tahunnya, entah darimana mereka mengetahui bahwa hari ini dirinya berulang tahun, Luhan hanya bersyukur karena setidaknya tebakan tentang ulang tahun yang tak berkesan dipatahkan begitu saja oleh kehangatan dan kasih sayang keluarga Oh.

"Hyung aku potongan yang besar."

"Oke."

Tiba-tiba saja kesedihan dan rasa mual Luhan hilang lenyap tak bersisa, dia hanya menikmati moment manis yang sederhana bersama keluarga Oh di meja makan. Pertama dia memotong kue untuk paman Oh yang sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk, potongan kedua untuk Yunho hyung yang masih terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian kerjanya dan memakan lahap kue yang dibuat ibunya.

"Ini bi, terimakasih."

Jihyo gemas, dia pun memberi colekan _krim_ kue di pipi Luhan sebelum memekik " _aww,_ manisnya." Membuat Luhan tertawa sebelum beralih pada Sehun "Ini untukmu."

"Tidak, aku sudah mual dengan makanan manis." Katanya mengingatkan Luhan dan membuat si pemilik tanggal 20 terkekeh "Kau benar, aku juga sudah mual." Bisiknya dan memberikan potongan kue untuk Jaehyun "Gomawo Jaehyunna."

"Tidak masalah hyung cantik, oia aku punya hadiah."

"Aku juga." Timpal Yunho dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai menunjukkan hadiah mereka.

"Ini hyung."

Luhan pun membuka hadiah dari Jaehyun, dan sepertinya bohong jika dia tidak menyukai kaos basket dengan nomor punggung 7 yang diberikan Jaehyun, hal itu membuatnya merona namun disenggol Sehun yang mencibir "Kau seperti wanita jika merona, _ingat itu."_

" _ssshh!"_

"Gomawo Jae, darimana kau tahu aku suka angka 7."

Tak ragu, Jaehyun menunjuk kakak keduanya "Dari hyung tentu saja."

"Tahu darimana kau?" katanya bertanya namun diabaikan Sehun yang justru mencicipi kue dengan jarinya "Sepertinya Sehun tahu semua tentangmu Lu."

"Apa maksudnya hyung?"

"Pesta malam ini dia yang merencanakannya, dia mengulur waktu sampai tengah malam dan kami menunggu dirumah."

"Tapi darimana kau tahu ini hari ulang tahunku."

Sehun tampak salah tingkah, tapi ditutupinya dengan menenggak _cola_ seraya berkata "Aku tak sengaja melihatnya di berkas _file_ siswa milikmu."

" _ah,_ begitu."

"Luhan ini hadiah dariku."

" _astaga…"_

Dan tak ada yang bisa membuat Luhan memekik sangat berbinar kecuali kenyataan bahwa saat ini Yunho sedang membawakan sepeda untuknya, sepeda yang sangat diinginkannya sejak tiga bulan lalu namun belum kunjung dibelikan Yifan untuknya.

"Darimana hyung tahu?"

"Aku tanya Yifan kali ini."

"Gege?"

" _mmhh…_ Dia titip salam untukmu."

Luhan pun berlari ke sepeda barunya, mencobanya berkeliling di taman belakang dan terlihat sangat bahagia karena sebuah sepeda "Kau suka?"

"Tentu saja hyung! aku bisa membawanya ke sekolah kan?"

"Memang itu tujuannya, kau tidak memiliki tumpangan jadi jalan kaki dan bis bukan hal yang baik untukmu." Katanya menyindir adiknya dibalas cibiran Sehun "Aku bisa memberinya tumpangan, kau hanya membuang uang."

"Membuang uang atau membuang kesempatanmu?"

" _ish!_ Berhenti menggodaku _hyung!"_

Kedua bersaudara itu saling memukul kepala, tak lama mereka saling mengejar dan Yunho bersembunyi di belakang ibunya, kalimat seperti _Kemari aku akan memukulmu,_ atau, _Jangan bersembunyi,_ terdengar di halaman belakang saat Luhan masih mencoba sepeda barunya.

Hal itu membuatnya menginjak rem di sepeda, memperhatikan tawa dari keluarga yang begitu baik padanya seraya bergumam "Terimakasih Tuhan, terimakasih untuk malam yang sangat indah dikelilingi keluarga yang begitu menyayangiku, terimakasih Tuhan."

Usianya delapan belas tahun malam ini, dia memang tidak merayakannya bersama Yifan tapi berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang begitu hangat dan begitu baik padanya sudah seperti hadiah terindah untuknya.

Dia tidak berharap banyak di ulang tahunnya kali ini, tapi lagi-lagi terimakasih pada Sehun karena dirinyalah, Luhan bisa merasakan " _membuat permohonan."_ Setelah hampir tiga tahun lamanya merayakan ulang tahunnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

" _omong-omong_ terimakasih untuk malam ini."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi, Luhan dan Sehun mendapatkan jatah membersihkan rumah sementara yang lain diizinkan tidur, keduanya kompak mencuci piring dan membuang sampah hingga bersih, tak ada yang berbicara, sejujurnya mereka sudah lelah tapi lucunya saat mengerjakan semua hal berdua membuat rasa lelah mereka hilang begitu saja.

"Tidak masalah."

Tak lama mereka menaiki tangga dan sudah berada di depan kamar masing-masing untuk mengucapkan selamat malam "Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat malam." Luhan sudah membuka pintu kamarnya sampai Sehun berteriak "Tunggu sebentar."

Membuat Luhan memperhatikan saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan tak lama membawa bingkisan untuknya "Ini hadiahmu, tidak sebagus Zoro dan Goro tapi aku harap kau menyukainya."

Luhan membuka bingkisan dari Sehun, mengambil apa yang ada didalam bingkisan sampai matanya dibuat takjub meihat topi berwarna merah dengan inisial LH7 di sisi kanan topinya " _daebak…!"_

"Kau suka? Aku mencarinya hanya dalam sehari."

"Bagaimana kau tahu inisial namaku LH7?"

"Aku melihat ukiran di tas dan arloji milikmu dengan inisial LH7, jadi tebakanku itu inisial nama dan angka kesukaanmu, aku benar?"

"Binggo." Luhan memakainya langsung dan bertanya "Bagaimana?"

Bohong jika Sehun mengatakan jelek karena apapun yang dipakai Luhan, yang dilakukannya hanya membuat dirinya terlihat "Sempurna."

"Bagus, terimakasih Sehun."

" _eoh,_ tidurlah. Ingat perutmu masih sakit."

"Sudah tidak terlalu, tapi aku memang ingin tidur, aku lelah, selamat malam." Katanya berpamitan dan lagi-lagi Sehun memanggilnya "Luhan!"

Memegang _knop_ pintu kamarnya Luhan bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, semoga kau selalu bahagia."

"Kau terdengar tulus."

"Aku memang tulus."

Luhan tertawa kecil, dia pun mengangguk sebelum menjawab "Terimakasih, hari ini kau benar-benar sangat membantuku. Selamat malam Sehun."

"Selamat malam."

Tak lama Luhan menutup pintunya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melambaikan tangan seperti orang bodoh seraya bergumam " _aku tidak menyukainya kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

" _oi_ Cinaa, aku lihat kau datang dengan sepeda baru. Milikmu?"

Luhan mendelik saat Kai tiba-tiba duduk di atas mejanya, sebenarnya dia kesal tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya karena tanpa diduga keluarga Oh berbaik hati mengingat dan membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahunnya.

" _eoh!_ Bagus bukan?"

"Itu keluaran terbaru asal kau tahu."

"Aku pinjam ya?"

"ANDWAE! CEPAT DUDUK SANA!"

" _eyy…_ Tidak perlu berteriak, kau terlihat seperti wanita cantik jika terus berteriak."

Luhan sudah siap berteriak lagi, tapi gerakan Kai kali ini lebih cepat karena sebelum bibir tipis Luhan berteriak dia sudah berlari ke kursinya dan memberitahu Junhoe "Itu benar sepedanya, aku ingin yang seperti itu."

"Kita motor saja _idiot!_ Sepeda tidak bisa dibuat mencari uang."

"Kau benar." timpal Kai, dia berniat membuka _web,_ mencari motor balap yang bisa dia beli dengan harga murah sampai tak sengaja matanya menatap ke arah Sehun, sebenarnya bisa saja Kai mengabaikan kemana Sehun melihat, tapi saat pria arogan menyebalkan yang selalu menagih pekerjaan rumah padanya terlihat sedang memperhatikan Luhan, membuat ide jahil terlintas dan secara _refleks_ dia berteriak

 _oi_ CLASS REPP! KEMANA MATAMU MELIHAT? APA KAU SEDANG MEMANDANGI SI CINA?"

Sontak teriakan Kai menarik perhatian beberapa siswa di kelas, _semua_ tak terkecuali Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan benar saja, matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Sehun.

Tapi bukan merasa risih atau terpesona Luhan justru memberikan senyum terbaiknya dengan ibu jari tangan kanan terangkat, mengerling Sehun lalu berbisik " _gomawo."_ Seraya memakai topi merah dengan inisial nama yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Sehun pun membalas canggung, dan tepat saat Luhan menghadap ke depan, dia mendorong kursi tanda dia akan menghabisi siapapun yang membuat ulah di kelas, targetnya kali ini Kai. Dan dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah dia mendekati Kai seraya bergumam "Mati kau."

" _eyy…_ Jangan mengepalkan tangan seperti itu, menakutkan— _Sehun, jangan—Arrgghh…."_

Matilah Kai karena saat ini Sehun sedang membuat gerakan mencekik leher Kai dengan lengannya, sesekali sang ketua kelas juga mengusap kasar rambut Kai hingga membuat tawa-tawa meremehkan mulai terdengar di kelasnya.

"Berani sekali kau membuatku malu seperti itu, kau bosan hidup?"

"Tapi kau benar memperhatikan Lu— _AAARGGHH~!"_

Dan semua tertawa maklum melihat interaksi Sehun dan Kai yang sudah terbilang SANGAT BIASA TERJADI di kelas mereka, jadi saat Sehun memberi pelajaran pada Kai pastilah terjadi sesuatu dan semua tertawa karena mereka sangat menghibur.

Luhan bahkan menyeringai kecil tapi tidak dengan Myungsoo yang diam-diam terus memperhatikan sahabatnya, menyadari bahwa sepertinya Sehun sedikit banyak sudah mengalami perubahan dan itu karena pria cantik yang belum satu bulan berada di kelas mereka.

" _Jangan bilang kau menyukainya?"_

Myungsoo bertanya-tanya, bohong jika dia tidak menyadari tingkah aneh sahabatnya, seperti dua hari yang lalu misalnya, dia bersikeras ingin ditemani ke toko pakaian pria, mencari selama berjam-jam namun tidak menemukan yang cocok hingga dia menyerah.

Tak lama keduanya pulang ke rumah, tapi Sehun mengirim gambar sebuah topi berwarna merah yang rasanya sangat mirip dengan yang dibawa Luhan pagi ini, mungkin itu pemberian Sehun, yang membedakan terdapat inisial LH7 di samping kiri topi yang sepertinya dibordir secara khusus dalam waktu singkat.

Myungsoo bertaruh itu perbuatan sahabatnya, harusnya dia bahagia karena Sehun akhirnya bisa sedikit melupakan Jaejoong hyung, tapi melupakan Jae hyung untuk menyukai Luhan? _entahlah,_ rasanya dia belum siap mendengar kedua temannya mengabarkan jika akhirnya mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan memutuskan untuk bersama.

"Kenapa kalian ribut di kelas?"

Dan pertengkaran Sehun-Kai terhenti seketika, tatapan sendu Myungsoo juga sudah tak diperlihatkan saat Choi Saem tiba-tiba datang ke kelas, buru-buru Sehun duduk di kursinya, mengerling Myungsoo sejenak yang dibalas senyum tipis sahabatnya.

"Saem kenapa sudah masuk kelas? Ini belum waktunya?"

Wajar jika Baekhyun protes, ini jam khusus dia menjual perlenkapan komestiknya secara _online,_ jadi saat Choi Saem mengganggunya itu membuatnya kesal namun hanya dibalas kekehan dari sang wali kelas.

" _ah mian,_ mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian. Tapi Saem tidak sabar memperkenalkan siswa baru dikelas kita."

"Mwo? Lagi?"

Kai mendengus tak suka, diikuti senyum Luhan yang terlihat kesal sampai Choi saem mengangguk dan meminta siswa baru itu masuk ke dalam kelasnya "Silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Seketika suasana hening, Luhan seperti mengalami _de javu_ saat dirinya yang melangkah masuk kedalam kelas ini, _hening tanpa suara,_ mereka semua tidak menyukai siswa baru tapi tetap menyambutnya. Hal itu cukup membuatnya senang menyadari sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi senior karena anak baru yang sedang melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya akan menggantikan posisinya sebagai " _Si anak baru"_

"Selamat siang-….."

 _DEG!_

Rasanya suara familiar untuk Luhan, _terlalu familiar,_ dia yang sedang merayakan _euforia_ melepas status anak baru di kelas ini terpaksa harus mendongak, mencari tahu suara yang sedang memperkenalkan diri untuk dibuat sesak melihat saat ini, yang sedang memperkenalkan diri sebagai siswa baru di kelasnya adalah

"Namaku Hwang Jackson, mohon bantuan kalian selama proses belajar di kelas."

Mata Luhan membesar, dia berkedip sebanyak mungkin, mengelak bahwa itu Jackson namun sial semakin dia berkedip maka sosok Jackson yang kini justru menatap dan sedang tersenyum benar-benar terlihat seperti Jackson, _kekasihnya._

" _tidak mungkin…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Gais, sampai ketemu lagi :*_

 _._

 _Next up : JTV_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous_

"Selamat siang-….."

 _DEG!_

Rasanya suara familiar untuk Luhan, _terlalu familiar,_ dia yang sedang merayakan _euforia_ melepas status anak baru di kelas ini terpaksa harus mendongak, mencari tahu suara yang sedang memperkenalkan diri untuk dibuat sesak melihat saat ini, yang sedang memperkenalkan diri sebagai siswa baru di kelasnya adalah

"Namaku Hwang Jackson, mohon bantuan kalian selama proses belajar di kelas."

Mata Luhan membesar, dia berkedip sebanyak mungkin, mengelak bahwa itu Jackson namun sial semakin dia berkedip maka sosok Jackson yang kini justru menatap dan sedang tersenyum benar-benar terlihat seperti Jackson, _kekasihnya._

" _tidak mungkin…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau bisa duduk dibelakang Luhan, kursi disana masih kosong."

Sedari tadi yang dilakukan Jackson hanya menatap rindu pada kekasihnya yang tampak terkejut, jadi ketika gurunya mengatakan dia bisa duduk dibelakang kekasihnya hanya membuat senyum itu terlihat, berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Luhan yang masih tak menyangka bahwa kekasih yang hampir tiga bulan ini tak ia dengar kabarnya tiba-tiba datang dan gilanya juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, _di Seoul._

"Baik, terimakasih _Seongsaengnim."_

Dia pun berjalan lurus ke tempat yang ditujukan untuknya, melewati sang kekasih dan sedikit menunduk untuk berbisik " _Xiao Lu…."_ yang mana membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit meremang saat mendengar suara pria yang diam-diam coba dia lupakan selama tiga bulan mereka tidak bertukar kontak sama sekali.

Dan bohong jika semua hal yang membuat Luhan gugup tidak tertangkap pandangan tajam Sehun, dimulai dari wajah Luhan yang terlihat pucat, tangannya terus terkepal dengan tatapan yang seperti menatap hantu membuatnya tertarik untuk menatap si pendatang baru yang duduk dibelakang Luhan, Sehun menoleh, memperhatikan, lalu kembali lagi melihat Luhan yang terlihat semakin cemas untuk mengambil satu kesimpulan.

" _Jangan katakan dia kekasihmu…."_

Tanpa disadarinya, ada rasa tak suka menyelimuti benak Sehun ketika melihat langsung pria yang sering diceritakan Luhan padanya, rasa tak suka yang coba dia elak tapi semakin nyata saat tangannya ikut terkepal dan mendengus marah tanpa alasan.

" _sial!_ Ada apa denganku!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kriiiinggg! Kringgggg!**_

 _ **.**_

Beruntung bel tanda pulang sekolah dibunyikan tepat waktu, karena rasanya melewati empat puluh lima menit selanjutnya adalah hal terberat untuk Luhan, terlebih dia merasa punggungnya dibakar oleh tatatapan familiar yang dulu sering menatapnya lembut. Hal ini membuat Luhan tergesa, dia memasukkan seluruh buku dan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Hey Lu jangan lupa kita ada latihan-…."

"Aku pergi dulu Yeol."

Dia bahkan tidak menatap Chanyeol saat berlari meninggalkan kelas, membuat sang kapten bertanya begitupula Myungsoo yang diam-diam menyenggol bahu Sehun "Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Dia bertingkah aneh."

Harusnya dia tidak peduli, dan jika tidak peduli harusnya Sehun bertingkah seperti biasa, bukan ikut memasukkan bukunya dengan kesal lalu memandang ketus pada sahabatnya "Jangan tanya aku, tanya padanya!" ujarnya sengit, menatap si anak baru yang juga tergesa meninggalkan ruang kelas hingga membuat Myungsoo mengernyit tak mengerti

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

" _oi_ L!"

Sang wakil menoleh untuk melihat dua pembuat onar bertanya "Apa?"

"Anak baru itu pindahan dari China juga?"

Mengangkat dua bahunya, Myungsoo menjawab pertanyaan tak penting dari Kai dan June "Mana kutahu." Balasnya asal, lalu beralih pada Baekhyun yang sedang bercermin dengan cermin merah muda favoritnya "Baek cepat ikut aku."

Buru-buru Baekhyun memasukkan cermin favoritnya ke dalam tas sebelum untuk kali terakhir merapikan anak rambutnya yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa agar tetap terlihat menawan sepanjang hari " _oh_ Baiklah."

"Kau juga Soo."

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terus berkutat dengan cermin ajaibnya, Kyungsoo si juara olimpiade _Sains_ dan Matematika terlihat menutup bukunya dan memakai kacamata super tebal miliknya jika sedang menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Oke."

Keduanya kompak mengikuti sang wakil ketua kelas di belakang, beriringan berjalan meninggalkan kelas sampai si pria berlesung pipi lainnya dengan tinggi hampir mencapai 190cm yang sebelumnya sedang berbicara dengan Myungsoo menghalangi di depan pintu, begitupula juga pembuat onar berkulit tan yang sedang asyik bermain _game_ tiba-tiba ikut menghadang saat tahu Kyungsoo kesayangannya akan diculik oleh si wakil kelas.

"Ada apa?"

Myungsoo bertanya dengan tenang, lalu baik Kai dan Chanyeol memberi tatapan mengerling pada dua pria cantik dan manis yang sedang menatap kesal pada mereka "Kemana kau akan membawa _nerd_ ku pergi?"

"Dia juga, kemana kau akan membawa si Diva pergi?"

" _oh ayolah,_ Ini bukan urusan kalian, minggir!"

Baekhyun yang berbicara, berusaha untuk menerobos tubuh tinggi si pria dengan telinga dobby di depannya sebelum menyerah karena pastilah tenaga Chanyeol jauh lebih besar "Aku bilang minggir!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, dia pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun sementara sang diva terus berjalan mundur karena terdesak, tak lama yang lebih tinggi menunduk setengah berbisik "Dan bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"

"Aku akan menendangmu lagi!"

"Kalau begitu biar aku ingatkan jika kita punya perjanjian, kalah, kau harus mengikuti semua keinginanku."

"KAU-…."

"Chanyeol sudahlah, berhenti mengganggu Baekhyun."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Myungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas menyikapi teman-teman sekelasnya yang terkadang sangat arogan, egois dan nyaris tak bisa diberitahu "Terserahmu saja." katanya malas untuk melihat _scene_ menyebalkan lainnya dimana Kai tak kunjung henti merengek pada Kyungsoo "Nerd, kapan kau kencan denganku? Aku butuh teman ke pesta akhir tahun sekolah nanti."

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Aku akan menjadi pria baik, bagaimana?"

"Siapa yang akan mempercayai pria dengan delapan teman kencan wanita di setiap sekolah yang berbeda?"

"Delapan? _Kau salah,_ Sudah bertambah menjadi dua belas wanita, salah satunya kembar dan-…."

" _RRRGGHH!"_

Tak lama Kyungsoo menggeram marah, dia lebih dulu meninggalkan kelas dan menatap sahabatnya untuk berbisik "Aku pergi lebih dulu."

"Baiklah."

"NERD AKU HANYA BERCANDA JANGAN MARAH PADAKUUU…NEEERD!"

" _tsk, memalukan,_ Sangat-sangaaat memalukan."

Lalu Myungsoo bisa melihat June menggelengkan kepala dibelakang sana, dia juga menutupi wajah karena temannya benar-benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh dan tak mau menanggung malu karenanya " _oi_ June, cepat kejar temanmu, rasanya dia akan menangis."

" _diabukantemanku."_

"APA?"

"L! Kau benar-benar….! _Baiklah,_ akan kupukul wajahnya setelah ini."

Myungsoo tertawa melihat bagaimana Junhoe terpaksa mengejar temannya, setidaknya itu hiburan untuk Myungsoo karena sepertinya percakapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan berlangsung sangat lama "Kalian sudah selesai?"

"L tolong aku." Baekhyun memohon tapi tubuh besar Chanyeol menghalanginya dan Myungsoo "Kau masih bicara denganku Byun!"

"Aku bilang minggir!"

"Tidak sampai kau tepati janjimu dan menang dalam kejuaraan nasional."

"Aku sudah berhenti Park!"

Chanyeol semakin mendesak, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan terpaksa berteriak "BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN MEMENUHI TANTANGAN DARIMU!"

Barulah Chanyeol menyeringai, menjaga jarak diantara mereka untuk menatap puas pada Baekhyun "Bagus, kutunggu hasilnya minggu depan, _bye."_

Dan tak lama sang kapten dari tim basket itu terlihat sangat bahagia, meninggalkan kelas dengan bersiul dan membuat Baekhyun menatap kesal padanya "L…"

"Apa?"

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya saat tubuhku sudah setinggi manusia sialan itu!"

"Siapa maksudmu? Chanyeol?"

"Siapa lagi pikirmu?!"

" _Baiklah,_ Tapi kapan kau akan setinggi Chanyeol, _aku rasa musathil_ karena-….."

"DIAAAM"

" _heol!_ Kenapa kau berteriak?"

" _RRGHHHH…._ AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA!"

Kemudian Baekhyun mendengus marah, meninggalkan kelas dengan Myungsoo mengekori dibelakangnya "Sebenarnya apa tantangan darinya?"

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi!"

"Tapi Baekhyun, kau dan Kyungsoo harus fokus untuk masuk ke Seoul _university."_

"Kau benar, tapi kupastikan aku akan masuk dan lolos seleksi ujian disana."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Alasan mengapa Myungsoo mengajak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya adalah karena kedua siswa tingkat akhir itu sudah memiliki tujuan kemana mereka akan meneruskan pendidikan setelah lulus.

Jadilah dia sebagai salah satu anggota siswa yang mengurusi minat dan bakat mendaftarkan dua teman sekelasnya untuk bergabung dengan siswa lain yang sudah memiliki tujuan, membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengikuti tes uji coba masuk ke universitas pilihan mereka.

 _Tap!_

"Omong-omong L."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau yakin aku akan kembali satu universitas lagi dengan _nerd?"_

"Sejauh yang aku tahu kalian memilih universitas yang sama, lagipula untuk Kyungsoo rasanya dia tidak perlu ikut uji coba tes ujian masuk karena…. _mmhh,_ Kau tahu kan? Kejeniusannya sudah di atas rata-rata!"

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Lalu apa?"

Merangkul teman sekelasnya sejak duduk di bangku kelas tiga _junior high school._ Myungsoo menenangkan dengan mengatakan "Karena yang aku tahu Byun Baekhyun terkenal dengan bakat yang dimilikinya."

Merasa tersanjung sang diva pun tersenyum puas dan percaya diri untuk melanjutkan kemana dia akan pergi setelah ujian negara selesai dilakukannya "Kau benar, aku seorang diva yang sangat menawan dengan bakat yang kumiliki."

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

"Aku harap ini hanya mimpi buruk, aku hanya perlu bangun bukan? Tidak mungkin dia ada disini, tidak mungkin-….."

 _Grep…._

Langkahnya terpaksa harus berhenti saat lengannya dicengkram kuat oleh seseorang, bibirnya yang sedang bergumam juga terpaksa mengatup terlebih saat yang dia doakan sebagai mimpi buruknya siang ini sedang berdiri tepat didepan matanya, _tersenyum, seolah semua baik-baik saja diantara mereka._

"Kebiasaanmu belum hilang sayang."

 _Deg!_

Antara marah dan rindu kini dirasakan Luhan saat panggilan sayang itu ditujukan untuknya, dari pria yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasih tapi tidak pernah bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih, ingin rasanya Luhan mendorong tubuh yang lebih tinggi didepannya, pergi meninggalkannya seolah saling tak mengenal namun tak bisa dia lakukan karena dengan mudahnya tubuh kecil itu ditarik ke pelukan si pria yang lebih besar, didepan umum, hingga suara berbisik seketika didengar Luhan saat ini.

 _Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?_

 _Omo! Bukankah itu Luhan sunbae? Pendatang baru di kelas tiga._

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan."

 _Rrhhh~_

Rasanya Luhan benar-benar marah dengan kondisinya yang tak bisa berbuat apapun, beruntung Jackson menggunakan bahasa mandarin hingga kalimat seperti _sayang_ dan _aku merindukanmu_ tidak dimengerti oleh adik kelas atau bahkan teman sekelasnya sekalipun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan membalasnya dengan bahasa yang diajarkan padanya sejak kecil, kini kedua orang itu sedang berdebat seperti halaman sekolah ini hanya ada mereka berdua tanpa banyak mata yang memandang, setidaknya Luhan sudah menahan sesak dan sakit hatinya selama tiga bulan, jadi saat penyebab dirinya tidak bisa tidur dengan layak selama hampir tiga bulan ini berdiri didepannya, dia berniat untuk mencaci dan memaki sebanyak yang bisa, sekasar yang dia mampu.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku sayang setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, _HAH?"_

Nadanya kasar, dia sedikit menggertak Jackson namun dibiarkan oleh pria yang hanya tersenyum mendengarkan kemarahan kekasihnya, dia bersalah, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang dibuatnya, dia banyak membuat si pria cantik menangis, menahan semua keegoisan yang terpaksa dilakukan termasuk saat dia dengan berat hati harus beranjak pergi dari hidup kekasihnya.

"Maaf."

"Kau pergi begitu saja, tidak memberiku kabar dan kini, tiba-tiba kau ada didepanku, bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, terlebih ini Seoul bukan Hongkong ataupun Beijing, kenapa? Kenapa kau terus melakukan ini padaku, aku sudah menyerah padamu dan kau terus datang padaku, apa tujuanmu Jack?"

"Aku tidak memiliki tujuan apapun sayang, aku-…."

"BOHONG!"

Sontak semua menatap pada Luhan dan Jackson, walau mereka menggunakan bahasa mandarin, tapi yang melihat percakapan mereka pasti tahu bahwa keduanya sedang bertengkar, _semua,_ tak terkecuali Sehun yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang musik tapi harus disuguhi pertengkaran konyol yang tanpa alasan membuatnya geram.

"Akan kubuat status kita berdua jelas untukmu, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan-…"

"Yifan ge yang memaksaku pergi dan menjauhimu."

" _huh?"_

Suaranya menjadi berat, tatapannya sendu seolah menyesal dan terpaksa dia mengatakan kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi dan apa yang dilakukannya pada Luhan "Kakakmu datang padaku, dia memintaku untuk pergi menjauhimu, pergi ke tempat dimana kau tidak bisa menemukan aku atau sebaliknya, tapi aku tidak tahu rencananya sampai sejauh ini, dia mengirimmu ke Seoul dan saat aku kembali ke Beijing mereka bilang kau sudah pergi, aku mencarimu Lu, aku menggunakan seluruh koneksiku untuk menemukanmu dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini, aku berniat untuk tidak menyerah lagi dalam kondisi apapun, percayalah padaku."

"Tidak mungkin gege melakukan itu padamu."

"Tapi dia melakukannya, dia sangat membenciku."

Luhan kosong, ucapan sesaat Jackson tiba-tiba meluluhkan hatinya yang sudah mantap ingin berpisah, entah mengapa seluruh ucapan kekasihnya terdengar masuk akal mengingat kakaknya yang begitu membenci Jackson dan keluarganya, hal itu membuat Luhan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya luluh untuk menatap kekasihnya.

"Jadi kau datang kesini untukku?"

Mengangguk dan terihat sangat meyakinkan adalah hal yang dilakukan Jackson sebelum perlahan membawa Luhan lagi ke pelukannya, kali ini Luhan tidak mengelak dan hanya membiarkan kalimat pria yang sangat dirindukannya terdengar indah di telinganya "Kali ini kupastikan tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita, _tidak lagi."_

Dan rasanya janji Jackson benar-benar meluluhkan hati Luhan sepenuhnya, pria cantik itu seketika berharap agar kali ini dirinya dan Jackson bisa benar-benar bersama tanpa saling menyakiti lagi.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

"Tidak akan kulakukan lagi Lu."

Keduanya terlihat bahagia, tak ada lagi raut tegang diwajah Luhan, yang ada hanya senyum bahagia yang entah mengapa membuat seorang pria yang sedari tadi berdiri disana, sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran hingga reaksi intim dari Luhan dan kekasihnya menggeram marah, tangannya tanpa sadar terkepal, dia juga memalingkan wajah sebelum merubah tujuan ke ruang musik menjadi ke halaman parkir untuk mencari mobilnya dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya karena untuk alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal hatinya terasa sakit, _sama persis saat dia tahu Jaejoong menyukai kakaknya sendiri._

"Jadi benar dia kekasihnya." geramnya memakai _seatbelt,_ beberapa kali dia memukuli kemudi mobil tanpa alasan hingga akhirnya menenangkan diri seraya membuat satu keputusan tegas untuk dirinya sendiri " _Well,_ aku muak menyakiti hatiku lagi, jadi jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, hanya jaga jarak seperti awal kau dan dia bertemu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

Dia kesal, tapi disembunyikannya kuat-kuat, pelampiasannya pun ada pada pintu mobil dan pintu rumah yang dibantingnya kencang hingga membuat sang ratu di rumahnya berjengit kaget untuk melihat putra tampannya melempar tas dan berbaring asal di sofa.

"Nak, kau sudah pulang."

" _hmmm…"_

"Mana Luhan dan adikmu?"

" _tidak tahu."_

" _Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi? Sepertinya serius sekali?"_

Dia pun semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di sofa, jujur jika kepalanya memutar adegan saling memeluk Luhan dan kekasihnya hanya membuat hatinya panas, dia pun berkali-kali menggeram lalu tak lama berteriak " _AAARGGHHHSSSHHH"_ yang mana hal itu berhasil membuat tepung kue yang sedang diaduk oleh ibunya sukses berantakan karena dirinya terkejut dengan teriakan putranya.

"SEHUN! KENAPA BERTERIAK?"

Dibalasnya teriakan Sehun lalu Sehun hanya menatap ibunya polos untuk bertanya "Ma dimana paman Chao?" tanyanya, Jihyo yang sedang membuat ulang adonan kuenya pun mendesis kesal pada sang putra "Kenapa mencari paman Chao?"

"Ini penting ma."

"Pamanmu sedang membersihkan gudang."

"Oke."

Buru-buru Sehun berlari mendekati gedung, membuka kasar pintunya lalu berteriak "PAMAAN!"

" _astaga!"_

Pria berusia sekiar lima puluh tahun itu tersentak kaget, dia juga menjatuhkan beberapa barang sebelum menatap kesal pada tuan mudanya "Ada apa? kenapa berteriak memanggil pria tuli ini?!"

" _eyy…_ Jangan marah paman aku tidak tahu kau ada di belakang pintu." Katanya membujuk dan tak lama mengutarakan apa yang diinginkannya "Paman ajari aku bahasa mandarin."

" _huh?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

Menebak asal, pria yang sudah bekerja puluhan tahun dirumah Sehun mengatakan "Luhan maksudmu?"

"Kenapa harus Luhan?"

"Karena satu-satunya yang bisa berbicara mandarin hanya Luhan dan sebelumnya kau tidak tertarik sama sekali jika paman sedang berbicara dengan teman paman dari China."

Mendadak Sehun salah tingkah lalu menuntut pamannya kesal "Jadi paman mau atau tidak? Hanya jawab iya atau tidak."

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Karena paman membuatku kesal!"

Raut wajahnya sudah benar-benar marah hingga terpaksa pria tua itu mengalah dengan mengatakan "Baiklah, kapanpun kau mau paman bisa mengajari kosa kata sehari-hari dalam mandarin."

"Bagus, kita mulai besok malam, _private."_

Setelahnya dia pergi, mencoba untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang panas dan berusaha untuk tidak terpancing lalu kembali menoleh lagi pada sang paman "Jangan sampai ada yang tahu, paman dalam masalah jika adik dan kakakku terutama Luhan tahu, dengar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari_

 _._

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?"

Tak hanya memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Luhan juga tampak tak ragu membawa Jackson ke tempat dimana dirinya tinggal selama dia menetap di Seoul, hal itu hanya menandakan bahwa Luhan mulai mempercayai kekasihnya lagi dan tak berniat menyembunyikan apapun termasuk dimana dirinya tinggal dan menetap.

" _hmmh,_ Aku tinggal bersama paman dan bibi Oh, mereka teman dekat mendiang papaku." Katanya menjelaskan semenatara Jackson terus mengawasi dalam mobil dan terlihat cemas tanpa alasan "Apa kau baik-baik saja tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja, sudah hampir satu bulan aku tinggal disini."

"Dan kau bahagia?"

Sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah mengawasi rumah Sehun dari luar pagar rumahnya, jadi saat Jackson sibuk menilai mau tak mau Luhan ikut mengawasi dan baru menyadari bahwa selain besar, rumah Sehun benar-benar indah karena dilengkapi lampu taman dimalam hari.

"Ini bahkan lebih baik dari rumahku Jack."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena paman dan bibi Oh sangat hangat, mereka juga selalu menyambutku saat aku pulang kerumah, berbeda dengan rumahku." Ujarnya lirih, membuat Jackson tersenyum maklum sebelum mengacak gemas surai kekasihnya "Baiklah kau terlihat sangat bahagia, tapi sejujurnya aku lebih tenang jika kau tinggal di apartemenku."

"Tidak Jack, terimakasih aku baik-baik saja disini."

"Aku mengerti, sekarang masuklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi disini."

"Tidak perlu aku akan berangkat dengan Sehun."

Mengernyit tak suka, Jackson bertanya "Sehun?"

" _mmh…_ Dia _class repp_ di kelas kita, mungkin kau belum menyadarinya karena entah mengapa dia pulang lebih awal, tapi nanti kau akan mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau berangkat dengannya ke sekolah?"

Luhan kemudian menunjuk kerumah besar tempat mereka berhenti saat ini, tatapannya tulus lalu dengan polosnya dia berkata "Karena Sehun adalah putra kedua Paman Oh."

"Jadi kau tinggal dengannya?"

"Aku tinggal dengan seluruh keluarganya, da memiliki dua saudara dan keduanya sangat baik padaku."

" _pantas saja aku cemas."_ katanya bergumam membuat senyum kecil Luhan terlihat "Kami hanya teman."

"Ya, teman yang tinggal satu rumah, aku akan menilai siapa Sehun saat kami bertemu besok."

"Jackson sudahlah."

Luhan tahu posisi mereka canggung karena membicarakan Sehun hal itu membuat Jackson menarik nafasnya dan mulai mengalah pada Luhan "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Kau juga segera pulang, aku tahu kau lelah."

"Oke."

"Selamat malam Jack."

Luhan membuka pintunya, sedikit menunduk ke jendela dan melambai pada Jackson "Hati-hati dijalan."

"Masuklah lebih dulu, aku pergi setelah kau masuk."

Luhan mengangguk, dia pun segera membuka pagar rumah Sehun sebelum melangkah masuk hingga tak lagi bisa melihat kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, Jackson mengawasi rumah dimana Luhan tinggal sampai ponselnya bergetar dan cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Dia pun merogoh celana sekolahnya untuk tersenyum saat melihat nama lain yang menjadi alasan utamanya ke Seoul menghubungi. Buru-buru dia menggeser _slide_ untuk menyapa "Merindukanku, _Victoria?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…!_

 _._

"Selamat malam Luhan."

"Malam paman." Luhan membalas sapa ramah paman Deng Chao, dari pelayan sekaligus tangan kanan Paman Oh yang memiliki darah dan kebangsaan sama dengannya, keduanya juga menjadi akrab dengan sangat cepat karena jika tidak ada keluarga Oh mereka akan menggunakan mandarin sebagai bahasa utama mereka, _seperti saat ini._

"Apa semua sudah pulang kerumah."

"Sudah, makan malam hanya tinggal menunggumu Xiao Lu."

"Baiklah, _ah ya,_ apa kau melihat Sehun?"

"Tentu saja, sepertinya dia sedang memberi makan Vivi di halaman belakang rumah."

"Oke, terimakasih paman."

Dan tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang keputusan yang telah dibuat Sehun untuk menjaga jarak darinya, Luhan dengan riang mencari keberadaan Sehun setelah sebelumnya menyapa seluruh penghuni rumah.

"Luhan, ganti pakaian dan cuci tanganmu nak, kita makan malam."

"Baik bi." Katanya patuh,namun tetap mencari Sehun dan memekik saat menemukan keberadaan pria yang sudah mulai menjadi temannya "Sehun."

"….."

Bingung karena tak mendapat respon, Luhan menepuk agak kencang pundak Sehun hingga membuat si pria tampan _refleks_ menggeram "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _huh?"_

"Jangan muncul dihadapanku tiba-tiba aku tidak menyukainya."

 _Entahlah,_ ini perasaannya saja atau memang Sehun kembali bersikap dingin padanya, tatapannya sama seperti saat mereka bertemu pandang untuk pertama kali, nada bicaranya juga lebih tinggi daripada biasanya hingga membuat Luhan secara polos bertanya "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa kau terlihat marah padaku?"

Sehun menatap dingin pada Luhan, hatinya bercampur antara marah dan tak tega, namun sekali lagi dia hanya berusaha membuat dirinya tidak terluka dan melakukan hal terbaik untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan pria asing yang diam-diam mulai mengambil alih pikirannya.

"Jangan berbicara omong kosong, cepat makan dan pergi tidur." katanya sengaja menabrak bahu Luhan sebelum berhenti dan memberi peringatan mutlak pada si pria cantik " _ah ya,_ satu lagi, jangan bicara denganku jika dirasa tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu lagi."

Dan untuk Luhan pernyataan Sehun yang baru saja dilontarkan lebih menyakitkan daripada saat Jackson pergi tanpa kabar darinya, hatinya meremat sakit dan jujur rasanya seribu kali lebih sakit hingga membuatnya nyaris menangis jika suara Jaehyun tidak terdengar memanggil

"Hyung ayo makan, kami menunggumu."

Luhan pun mendongakan wajahnya sesaat, menahan rasa sakit yang dirasakan karena sikap dingin Sehun sebelum menjawab " _y-_ Ya, aku datang." Untuk berjalan mendekati meja makan, menarik kursi disamping Sehun yang kembali bersikap dingin.

Mereka makan dalam diam, yang bercerita pun hanya Jaehyun sementara Luhan diam-diam menoleh, memperhatikan Sehun yang terlalu dingin tidak seperti minggu sebelumnya

" _Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang aku lakukan?"_

Lucunya, Luhan tak mau terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Sehun, dan rasanya dia tak rela jika harus merasakan diamnya Sehun disaat dirinya nyaman bersama pria yang tak bersuara disampingna.

Tiba-tiba nafsu makannya hilang, dia hanya makan seperlunya sampai terdengar suara kursi disampingnya didorong dan terlihat Sehun sudah berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya "Aku selesai, selamat malam." Katanya menyapa tanpa melihat sedikit pun ke arah Luhan yang kedua tangannya kini terkepal merasa tak nyaman dan tak rela jika Sehun benar-benar kembali bersikap dingin padanya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" lirihnya tak rela, diam-diam dia memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh seiring dengan anak tangga yang semakin tinggi dipijaknya, hal itu membuat Luhan ikut berpamitan tanpa menghabiskan makananya terlebih dulu.

"Luhan makananmu belum habis."

"Aku sudah _full_ Bibi Oh, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, aku akan pergi tidur."

Dia pun tergesa menaiki tangga, berharap Sehun masih sedikit membuka pintu kamarnya namun sial, pintunya tertutup rapat, kamar yang ada di sebrang kamarnya juga terdengar sangat hening tanpa suara hingga membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dan hanya menundanya sampai esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi…._

 _._

"Sial! Aku terlambat."

Hari pertama hingga kedua dirinya tinggal di rumah keluarga Oh adalah tugas ibu Sehun untuk membangunkannya, tapi semua itu berubah tepat setelah hari ulang tahun Sehun beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sehun menawarkan diri untuk mengetuk kamarnya setiap pagi, _dan ya,_ Sehun masih melakukannya hingga kemarin, berbeda dengan pagi ini, tak ada suara ketukan apalagi suara pintu kamar dibuka hingga membuat Luhan terlarut dan saat membuka mata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

"Apa dia benar-benar marah padaku? Setidaknya dia harus mengetuk kamarku bukan?"

Beruntung _alarm_ di ponselnya setia berdering, karena jika tidak dipastikan dia akan mendapat masalah mengingat _klub atletik renang_ dan basket mengadakan latihan bersama seluruh anggota hari ini.

"Pagi bi…"

Buru-buru dia menyapa sang nyonya rumah, dirinya juga terlihat sibuk mengikat tali sepatu hingga nada terkejut terdengar dari wanita tiga anak dirumah ini "Astaga Luhan? Kenapa baru keluar kamar? Sehun bilang kau sudah bangun."

Luhan mendengarkan seraya memutar malas bola matanya, sejujurnya dia masih kesal karena perubahan sikap Sehun yang terlalu mendadak ditambah pria dingin arogan itu benar-benar serius untuk kembali bersikap dingin padanya " _yeah,_ salahku karena kembali tidur bi." Katanya berbohong lalu merangkul tas di pundak untuk berpamitan "Aku pergi dulu."

"Tapi kau belum sarapan Lu."

"Aku akan melakukannya di sekolah, _dah bibi."_

"HATI-HATI NAK!"

 _Haah~_

Luhan mengambil banyak nafasnya, tujuan utamanya adalah halaman parkir di rumah Oh Sehun, dia ingin mengambil sepeda yang diberikan Yunho sampai harus mengumpat saat mengingat " _sepedaku ada di sekolah karena Jackson mengantarku pulang kemarin malam."_ Katanya meringis dan tiba-tiba mendesis " _matilah aku hari ini."_

Terpaksa dia berjalan kaki keluar dari pagar rumah Sehun, mencari halte terdekat lalu tiba-tiba _klakson_ mobil terdengar seperti menyapanya

 _TIN…TIN…._

Luhan pun menoleh, matanya memicing, bertanya-tanya siapa yang ada di dalam mobil sampai orang itu membuka jendela mobil dan membuat Luhan terpana karena memang pria itu terlihat sangat sempurna, modis dan cantik hingga rasanya wajar jika Sehun tergila-gila padanya.

"Hay Lu, mau berangkat ke sekolah?"

" _J-_ Jae hyung?"

"Ayo masuk biar hyung antar."

Luhan kembali pada akal sehatnya, dia mencoba menolak tapi sepertinya percuma karena Jaejoong, _pria yang disukai kedua bersaudara Oh,_ itu terlihat keluar dari mobil dan mulai menarik lenganya, _memaksa._

"Kebetulan aku juga memiliki janji dengan Sehun di sekolah kalian." Katanya menjelaskan, membuat Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti lalu bertanya "Kenapa tidak dirumah? Sehun sudah pergi ke sekolah pagi tadi."

"Ini mendadak Lu atau aku titipkan saja barangnya padamu?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Kau tahu Kim Jongin?"

" _huh?_ Jongin? Kai maksud hyung?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan terkekeh sedikit menggerutu " _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya jika setiap melihatku dia akan memanggilku si Cina."_

"Kau bicara apa Lu?"

"Bukan apa-apa hyung? Memangnya ada apa dengan Jongin? Hyung mengenalnya?"

Tersenyum kecil Jaejoong mengatakan "Dia adikku."

"MWO?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat Luhan berteriak, dia bahkan nyaris menginjam rem jika tidak menenangkan diri sebelumnya " _wae?_ Ada yang salah Lu?"

" _b-_ Bagaimana bisa pria menawan sepertimu memiliki adik dengan aura sangat buruk dan menyeramkan, _mmm…maksudku,_ KALIAN SANGAT BERBEDA HYUNG! DIA TERUS MENGGANGGUKU DI SEKOLAH DAN BAGAIMANA BISA DIA ADALAH ADIKMU!"

" _HA HA HA HA…."_

"Kenapa hyung tertawa? Ini serius!"

"Hyung juga serius, Jongin memang adik kesayanganku, tapi dia selalu menolak dan kesal jika aku tiba-tiba datang kesekolahnya untuk mengantar bekal makan siang, uang jajan atau seperti saat ini, tugas matematikanya tertinggal di meja makan, dia bilang ada ujian hari ini."

" _astaga…_ Aku tidak percaya pria menyebalkan seperti Jongin ternyata sangat manja."

"Kau benar dia sangat manja dan selalu mencari perhatian."

"Dan sangat menyebalkan." Timpal Luhan membuat Jaejoong terkekeh lalu tak lama dia menawarkan diri "Jadi serahkan saja tugas matematikanya padaku, aku akan memberikanya pada Jongin."

 _Drrtt…..drttt…_

Luhan bersumpah melihat nama _my little cute Jongin bear_ di ponsel Jaejoong yang begetar, dia bahkan nyaris tertawa kencang jika tidak menghargai Jaejoong yang sedang bicara dengan adiknya.

" _ada apa bear?"_

 _Pfffttt~_

" _iya lima menit lagi hyung sampai, baiklah, tenang saja kau tidak akan dihukum, hyung akan membujuk Sehun, sampai nanti adik kecil."_

 _Pip!_

Bersamaan dengan Jaejoong mematikan ponselnya mereka sampai di pagar halaman sekolah, beruntung Luhan belum terlambat karena jika sudah pagar sekolahnya akan tertutup rapat dan dia butuh waktu sekitar dua jam sampai pagarnya kembali terbuka.

"Terimakasih banyak hyung, jika bukan karenamu pasti aku terlambat." Katanya melepas _seatbelt_ lalu kembali menawarkan diri "Jadi bagaimana dengan tugas Jongin? Ingin dititipkan padaku atau pada Sehun?"

"Jongin akan malu jika kau yang memberikan padanya, biarkan Sehun saja, hanya Sehun yang tahu muka menyeramkan sepertinya sangatlah manja."

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk "Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih hyung."

Jaejoong tersenyum mengamati Luhan sebelum sesuatu membuatnya penasaran " _omong-omong_ Lu, apa kau dan Sehun sudah menjadi sangat dekat?"

" _huh?_ Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

"Beberapa hari ini Sehun terus bercerita tentangmu, sebelumnya dan selama aku mengenal Sehun dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk membicarakan teman-temannya, tapi saat kau datang, terlebih saat ulang tahunnya beberapa hari lalu, dia mulai terus membicarakanmu dan aku rasa kalian sudah sangat dekat."

" _Benarkah?_ Apa yang dia bicarakan tentangku?"

"Semuanya, aku seperti sedang mendengarkan Jongin bercerita tentang Kyungsoo saat Sehun melakukannya."

"Jangan samakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo denganku dan Sehun."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena Jongin sangat menyukai Kyungsoo, sementara dia-…." Luhan mengerling Sehun saat melihatnya berjalan mendekat, tersenyum miris sebelum merangkul tasnya di pundak "Dia sangat membenciku." Katanya membuka pintu mobil, bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun yang sepertinya terkejut melihat dirinya keluar dari mobil Jaejoong.

" _apa yang kau-….."_

"Sehun!"

Sehun terkesiap, tatapan dinginnya dirubah secepat mungkin menjadi hangat dan lembut saat menatap Jaejoong, dia bahkan tersenyum membuat Luhan muak karena perlakuan yang diberikan padanya dan pada Jaejoong sangatlah berbeda.

"Antarkan pada Jongin dan jangan hukum adikku, _hmm?"_

"Bagaimana bisa aku menghukum Kai jika hyung sudah membujuk seperti ini."

" _aigoo…._ Gomawo Sehunna."

Sehun mengambil tugas matematika Jaejoong, membiarkan rambutnya diusap oleh pria yang disukainya sampai matanya menangkap sosok mungil yang menatapnya sendu masih berdiri diantara mereka.

"Kenapa hyung dengannya?"

"Dengannya? Dengan Luhan maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kenapa hyung dengannya? Apa dia menjadikanmu supirnya?"

" _tidak tidak…._ Kenapa kau bicara kasar seperti itu? Kami bertemu dijalan dan Luhan sedang berlari mengejar bis, jadi hyung menawarkan tumpangan untuknya."

" _tsk…_ Padahal kekasihnya sudah kembali tapi masih merepotkan orang lain."

" _huh?"_

Lihatlah posisi canggung diantara mereka, Sehun sedang menyindir Luhan, Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya karena tersinggung dengan sindiran Sehun sementara Jaejoong, dia menyadari sepertinya Sehun sedang mencoba menyakiti Luhan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, seperti dia takut terluka karena sebutan _kekasih,_ yang menandakan Luhan sudah dimiliki orang alin.

"Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Lain kali jangan beri dia tumpangan hyung, dia bisa meminta kekasihnya datang menjemput."

" _sehun…."_

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, hati-hati dijalan hyung, sampai nanti."

"SEHUN!"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan aura mengerikan yang terjadi di pagi hari ini, Luhan bahkan terlihat ingin memukul seseorang sebelum membungkuk berpamitan padanya "Terimakasih." Lalu dia berlari memasuki halaman sekolah, menyusuri koridor kelas di lantai dua untuk menargetkan si pria dengan punggung dan pundak sempurna yang sedang berjalan dengannya.

Tanpa berfikir Luhan mencengkram kuat lengan Sehun hingga membuat posisi mereka kembali canggung sampai lagi-lagi suara dingin Sehun terdengar "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padaku?"

"Tiba-tiba? _tsk…."_ Sehun melepas kasar tangan Luhan, menatapnya dingin untuk mendesis "Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu sejak awal, jadi jangan terlalu bertanya." Katanya berniat pergi sebelum tangan Luhan kembali mencengkram lengannya "Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Sayangnya aku sudah."

"Sehun!" katanya bersikeras bicara hingga membuat Sehun nyaris meluluhkan hatinya sebelum suara lain terdengar dan tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara mereka "Luhan? Ada apa sayang?"

" _tsk….!"_

Mendengar panggilan sayang yang ditujukan Jacskon untuk Luhan membuat hati Sehun kembali panas, hal itu membuatnya tak ragu melepas tangan Luhan sampai Luhan lebih dulu menatap kesal pada kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba datang dan melihatnya sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun "Aku baik." Lalu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dua pria yang kini saling bertatapan dingin dan tak suka satu sama lain.

"Jadi kau Sehun?"

Sehun untuk kali pertamanya benar-benar tidak menyukai seseorang dan hanya menjawab "Aku harap kau tidak bicara lagi denganku." Sergahnya menyenggol kencang bahu Jackson dan meninggalkannya seorang diri dengan tangannya yang kini terkepal.

" _ayolah!_ Aku tidak berbagi Luhan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BYUR…..~_

 _._

Terhitung sudah lima kali lompatan dilakukan Luhan di kolam renang saat melakukan _free style_ di latihan renang hari ini, terhitung lima kali lompatan pula dia lakukan saat pelatih mereka mengatakan cukup tapi dia terus melakukannya.

Terkadang dia sengaja menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya mengambil banyak nafas dan mulai melakukan lompatan lain secara berlebihan, dan jika ditanya berapa waktu yang sudah dihabiskan Luhan di kolam saat ini, jawabannya dua jam dan itu cukup membuat Guan, asisten pelatih hari ini cukup cemas dan ikut masuk ke dalam kolam untuk menyusul kakak kelasnya.

" _ge…!"_

 _Haaah~_

Luhan baru menyelesaikan _rail_ terakhirnya sampai suara Guan terdengar, dia mengambil banyak nafas lalu menaikkan kacamata renangnya di atas kepala "Ada apa?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kau terus berenang tanpa henti aku takut kau sakit setelah ini."

Luhan kembali memakai kacamata renangnya, bersiap untuk kembali berenang sampai suara adik kelasnya terdengar "Tim inti akan segera datang, jadi bersiaplah."

"Tim inti? Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya hyung, tapi pelatih memasukkan namamu kedalam daftar pemain yang akan turun di latih tanding melawan Seoul athlete national swim club untuk kategori relay medley."

" _Mwo?_ bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak akan ikut bermain untuk turnament."

"Ini hanya latih tanding Ge, bukan turnament jadi kau tidak perlu-…."

"Aku menolak, minggu depan final tim basket aku harus fokus disana."

"Tapi ge-…."

"Maaf Luhan sunbae tapi namamu sudah didaftarkan dan kau akan mengambil alih gaya bebas di latih tanding lusa nanti."

Baik Luhan dan Guan sama-sama mendongak untuk mendapati seorang pria berparas cantik sedang mengikat rambutnya lalu memakai _swimming cap_ lengkap dengan kacamata renang yang kini diletakkan di dahinya.

"Kau siapa?"

" _ah,_ Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yoon Jeonghan dan aku mengambil alih gaya kupu-kupu di _relay_ nanti, senang bertemu denganmu _sunbae,_ kau sangat terkenal dan satu kehormatan untukku berada di satu tim yang sama denganmu."

Entahlah, Luhan bisa merasakan aura tidak menyenangkan dari pria yang kini menawarkan tangan untuknya, sepertinya dia banyak tersenyum tapi menyimpan sesuatu yang tak bisa disebut _friendly_ terlebih saat dia membantu Luhan keluar dari kolam, cengkramannya terlalu kuat dan tak wajar hingga membuat telapak tangannya berwarna merah.

"Jikalaupun aku setuju, siapa tim kita?"

"Aku di posisi _butterfly,_ Guan di posisi _breast stroke_ dan kau di _freestyle."_

"Lalu siapa yang mengisi gaya punggung?"

" _ah benar….backstroke_ diisi oleh…" Jeonghan terlihat mencari dan memekik saat melihat satu anggota timnya terlihat "Dia…" katanya menunjuk, membuat Luhan menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati sang diva sudah memakai celana renang selutut dengan _swim cap_ serta kacamata yang masih digenggamnya.

"Baekhyun?"

" _eoh…_ Baekhyun sunbae adalah kapten tim _relay_ sebelum keluar dan digantikan Guan."

"Kapten? Diva sepertinya?"

" _Wae?_ kau terkejut melihatku?"

Kini Baekhyun berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan, keduanya masih bertatapan dingin sampai Luhan bertanya "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka tubuh kecilmu ahli di olahraga seperti ini."

"Berkacalah sebelum menyindirku China!"

" _sunbae…_ sudah jangan bertengkar, kita harus banyak berlatih."

Baekhyun pun mengambil posisinya masuk kedalam kolam, dia berpegang pada penyangga kolam sampai Guan meniup peliut dan dengan lihai tubuh Baekhyun meliuk dengan indahnya saat menggerakan pundak kecilnya yang terlihat menghipnotis seluruh anggota termasuk Luhan sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar menguasai gaya punggung." Katanya mengakui keahlian Baekhyun sampai Guan mengatakan "Kau benar, kami bahkan pernah menjadi juara antar sekolah saat aku di tingkat satu, tapi semuanya berubah saat Baekhyun sunbae mengalami kecelakaan."

" _kecelakaan?"_

" _hmmh…_ Punggunya cidera karena kecelakaan mobil beberapa tahun yang lalu, membuatnya tak bisa banyak melakukan apapun, dokter mengatakan dia akan sembuh, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sunbae trauma hingga akhirnya dia menolak dan mengatakan tidak akan kembali lagi ke tim inti."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?"

"Karena dia….."

Lagi-lagi Luhan menoleh, dia cukup terkejut mendapati Chanyeol ada disini bersama dengan Johnny keduanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama hingga membuat Luhan bertanya dan penasaran "Chanyeol?"

" _mmhh…_ Mereka bertengkar beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun _sunbae_ mengatakan kami sangat menyedihkan karena menghilangkan _relay,_ Chanyeol _sunbae_ mendengarnya dan kemudian menantang Baekhyun untuk mengikuti _relay_ sekali lagi, jika tim menang Chanyeol _sunbae_ akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Baekhyun dan sebaliknya, jika tim kalah Baekhyun akan melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Chanyeol."

" _ah,_ Kenapa Chanyeol terlihat seperti sedang menyemangati Baekhyun untukku."

"Untukku juga, aku tahu mereka sering bertengkar tapi diam-diam, masing-masing dari mereka saling memperhatikan."

"Kau adik kelas yang baik."

Guanlin terkekeh sebelum menyerahkan _pluit_ kepada Jeonghan dan bersiap masuk setelah Baekhyun menyentuh pembatas kolam renang.

 _Prit….!_

Giliran Guanlin yang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membuat Luhan lagi-lagi terpana sementara Jeonghan membantu Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kolam "Tidak terlalu buruk hyung, hanya perlu sedikit latihan."

"Giliranmu." Baekhyun meminta _pluit_ pada Jeonghan, membiarkan adik kelasnya bersiap saat Guanlin menyentuh dinding kolam dengan cepatnya.

 _Prit…!_

Jeonghan melompat ke kolam, Luhan sempat berfikir buruk tentang adik kelasnya dan membuatnya terkekeh karena sepertinya dia salah dan mulai menghampiri Baekhyun "Kau hebat Byun."

"Diam dan bersiap."

Saat Jeonghan nyaris sampai ke tempat Luhan bersiap, Luhan pun bersiap, menunggu aba-aba sebelum sedikit menggoda Baekhyun "Park sedang memperhatikanmu asal kau tahu."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal lalu membalas "Sepertinya Sehun juga sedang memperhatikanmu."

" _huh?"_

Awalnya dia mengira Baekhyun sedang mengatakan omong kosong, tapi karena penasaran Luhan menoleh dan cukup terkejut mendapati Sehun sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berada, mungkin benar dia sedang memperhatikan dirinya, tapi bukan dalam artian baik karena seperti biasa tatapannya dingin dan itu sangat mengganggu Luhan setiap kali mereka bertemu pandang.

"Fokus."

Baekhyun memberi aba-aba, dan tepat saat Jeonghan menyentuh dinding kolam, suara _pluit_ terdengar hingga membuat _refleks_ Luhan melompat dan memulai _freestyle_ nya dengan mudah.

 _Haaah~_

Lalu Jeonghan membuka _swim cap_ serta kacamata renang yang digunakannya, sejujurnya dia sudah melihat Sehun memasuki arena renang sebelum dirinya melompat ke kolam, tapi dia tidak yakin, dia pun bergerak cepat untuk memastikan hingga akhirnya sosok yang begitu disukainya sejak tingkat satu terlihat untuk pertama kalinya di arena renang selama dua tahun dia menjadi anggota _club_ ini.

Buru-buru dia keluar dari kolam dengan bantuan Guan yang menariknya, berniat untuk menyapa Sehun sebelum langkahnya terhenti menyadari kakak kelasnya itu hanya memperhatikan seseorang, matanya bahkan tak berkedip sedikitpun hingga membuat Jeonghan mengikuti kemana arah pandang Sehun dan menggeram marah menyadari alasan dia ada di tempat ini karena pria cantik yang sedang menyelesaikan bagiannya dalam latihan _relay_ saat ini.

"Selesai!"

Dan saat Baekhyun berteriak, Luhan mengambil banyak nafasnya, melepas _swim cap_ serta kacamata hitam yang digunakan sebelum matanya mencari dimana Sehun dan terlihat sedih menyadari bangku Sehun telah kosong tanda dia sudah meninggalkan arena mungkin sejak pertama kali dia melompat.

" _ge…"_

Guan mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan bantuan disambut tangan Luhan yang menerima bantuan adik kelasnya "Terimakasih Guan."

"Aku rasa waktumu cepat Lu, tunggu instruksi pelatih dan kita akan mulai latihan sesungguhnya nanti."

"Baik, _kap-ten."_

"Hey! Guan kapten bukan aku."

Lalu Guan mengelak dan mengatakan "Sunbae kapten, bukan aku."

" _sshh…."_

Sementara mereka bertiga tertawa konyol, maka Jeonghan yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka hanya diam menahan rasa marahnya, dia benar-benar muak melihat Luhan yang bahkan terlihat masih sangat cantik bahkan saat rambutnya basah dan terlihat berantakan, terlebih alasan Sehun untuk pertama kali datang ke _club_ renang hanya untuk melihatnya, bukan untuk menyemangati siapapun kecuali Luhan.

Membuatnya benar-benar kesal namun disembunyikan dengan senyum dan tawa untuk bergabung dengan timnya disana " _ha ha ha…._ Aku setuju jika Baekhyun sunbae kembali jadi kapten, atau mungkin Luhan sunbae saja?"

"Jangan aku."

" _Wae?_ akan banyak pria tampan yang datang menyaksikan pertandingan kita nantinya." Katanya merangkul pundak Luhan dan jujur saja Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

Dia pun hanya tertawa seperlunya sampai langkah dua orang berjalan mendekati mereka dan terdengar entah memuji entah menyindir " _Well done Byun,_ Jika seperti ini aku rasa kau akan menang."

"Kau benar, tunggu aku sampai menang dan kau akan melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan."

" _deal…!"_

Lalu Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekati Luhan, merangkul pundaknya hingga membuat Jeonghan melepas rangkulan dari pundak Luhan dan tatapan Baekhyun memicing tak suka "Jangan cemburu, aku hanya ingin meminjam Luhan sebentar, kami ada latihan basket setelah ini."

" _omong kosong."_

Baekhyun mendengus membuat Chanyeol tertawa tapi mengatakan hal serius pada Luhan "Yang lain sudah menunggumu, cepat bersiap."

"Oke, Baek aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, kami akan melanjutkan latihan, sampai nanti."

Luhan pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti, diikuti Jeonghan yang ingin mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi namun sial, sahabatnya datang dan mengganggunya untuk bertanya "Aku kira kau membencinya."

Dia melirik melihat Johnny yang kini merangkul pundaknya, sedikit mendengus marah sebelum melepas paksa rangkulan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya "Memang."

"Tapi kau berteman dengannya, aku juga terkejut kau masih bersikap sopan padanya."

"Kau tahu banyak cara menjadi musuh, menjadi teman dekat salah satunya. Dan aku ingin menjadi dekat dengannya sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku tepat dan tidak membuang waktu."

" _daebak,_ kau licik seperti biasa."

"Kau pasti sudah terbiasa denganku."

Jeonghan pun sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, mengusapnya kasar lalu menatap cermin cukup lama "Johnny…"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku terlihat cantik jika memangkas rambutku?"

" _Mwo?"_

"Maksudku, Luhan memiliki model rambut yang membuatnya terlihat sempurna, aku juga ingin seperti itu."

"Dengan mengikuti _style_ rambutnya _?"_

"Jika itu bisa menarik perhatian Sehun aku akan melakukannya."

Johnny pun memaksa Jeonghan melihat cermin, dia berdiri tepat dibelakang sahabatnya lalu berpesan "Jika kau benar-benar terobsesi pada Sehun lakukan sesuatu dengan cepat, karena dari apa yang kulihat aku rasa Sehun sudah benar-benar tertarik pada Luhan dan akan sulit untukmu kali ini menyingkirkan sainganmu."

Menyeringai, Jeonghan kemudian menyanggupi "Kau benar, aku hanya perlu menyingkirkan sainganku, _seperti biasa."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sore hari, tiga jam kemudian_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau tidak pulang denganku?"

"Tidak Jae, aku masih harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, kau pulanglah lebih dulu."

"Baik hyung, sampai nanti, aku pulang lebih dulu."

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Keduanya masih bermandikan keringat karena latihan menyiksa yang diberikan pelatih pada mereka, semua sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan, begitupula Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kelelahan namun masih harus mendengarkan instruksi pelatih mereka.

"Johnny apa kau masih lama disini?"

Yang dipanggil sedang menenggak rakus air dari botol minumnya, menghapus sisa air yang ada di sudut bibirnya untuk menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol "Selama kapten masih disana, aku juga masih disini, jika ingin pulang pergilah lebih dulu." Johnny terengah memberitahu Luhan lalu beralih memanggil adik kelasnya yang lain "Lucas, kau juga segera pulang." Katanya memberitahu dibalas anggukan Luhan dan Lucas yang masing-masing merangkul tas mereka di pundak "Baiklah aku pergi lebih dulu."

"Aku juga _sunbae."_

"Oke, siapkan diri kalian untuk minggu depan."

Baik Luhan dan Lucas tersenyum dan kompak menjawab "Kami akan siap."

Tujuan utama Luhan adalah perpustakaan tapi sial tempat itu sepertinya sudah tutup, jadilah dia duduk di halaman belakang sekolah dan beristirahat sejenak dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

" _aku bisa mati kapan saja."_ katanya berbaring di pinggir halaman sampai seseorang melemparkan handuk dan sukses membuat Luhan terkejut " _y-_ YAK!" lalu dia menemukan Baekhyun duduk disampingnya, dilihat dari rambutnya yang basah sepertinya Baekhyun juga baru selesai berlatih.

"Kau juga baru selesai?"

"Bukan hanya kau yang berlatih keras, bersihkan keringatmu aku jijik melihatnya." Katanya menyindir dan membuat Luhan terpaksa mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Wajahku pasti kusam."

Tak lama cermin ajaib dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas, Baekhyun sibuk bercermin sementara Luhan mengelap keringat. Keduanya tak banyak bicara hingga lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat terkejut dan nyaris memekik saat merasakan sensasi dingin di pipi kanannya, begitupula Baekhyun yang pipi kirinya juga merasakan dingin yang menyengat.

" _y-_ YAK! SIAPA YANG-…. _Nerd?"_

Baekhyun tak jadi memekik saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menyeruak di tengah-tengah antara dirinya dan Luhan, pria berkacamata tebal itu juga dengan ajaibnya memberikan masing-masing soda untuk Luhan dan Baekhyun "Minumlah, aku tahu kalian baru saja menyelesaikan latihan."

Bahkan tak perlu waktu lama keduanya kompak membuka soda yang ditawarkan Kyungsoo, menenggaknya habis untuk membasahi dahaga mereka hingga kemudian ucapan lirih Kyungsoo terdengar "Aku iri pada kalian."

" _huh?/ Wae?"_

"Kalian sangat aktif di bidang olahraga, kalian punya teman di tim inti dan yang paling penting kalian terlihat bahagia, tidak sepertiku."

Luhan memang baru mengenal Kyungsoo selama satu bulan, tapi Baekhyun? Dia sudah mengenal Kyungso bahkan sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah pertama, jadi saat si kutu buku super jenius seperti Kyungsoo mengeluh itu hanya membuatnya cemas dan buru-buru memegang dahi teman sekelasnya "Kau tidak demam kan?"

" _ish! Aku baik-baik saja."_ katanya menggerutu, lalu tak lama bergumam "Aku pasti sudah gila ada disini bersama kalian, kalian harus segera beristirahat, ingat besok kita ada ujian filsafat, sampai besok."

Tak lama Kyungsoo berdiri, berniat meninggalkan kedua teman sekelasnya sampai Luhan berteriak "KYUNGSOO!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pernah bersenang-senang sebelumnya?"

" _huh?_ Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksud Luhan apa kau pernah _hang out_ dengan teman-temanmu? _Ah,_ tapi dia tidak punya teman Lu jadi tebakanku tidak pernah." Baekhyun memberitahu lalu tiba-tiba Luhan memekik puas dan berdiri merangkul lengan Kyungsoo "Sekarang dia punya teman, _aku."_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengajakmu bersenang-senang."

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Kau butuh." Katanya bersikeras lalu melihat pada Baekhyun "Kau ikut dengan kami?"

"Aku? Ikut dengan kalian? _Yang benar saja!"_

"Yasudah, ayo Soo, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat-tempat bagus di Seoul."

"Memangnya kau tahu?"

"Tidak sih, _he he he…"_

Dan entah mengapa Baekhyun sangat benci jika ditinggalkan, jadilah dia berlari lalu menyeruak di tengah-tengah Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan "Aku ikut."

"Yakin?"

"Tentu saja, diantara kalian berdua ada yang memiliki mobil?"

"Aku naik sepeda." Kata Luhan bangga ditimpali Kyungsoo "Aku bis."

"Lihat bukan? Aku yang paling kaya diantara kalian, jadi gunakan mobilku dan kita akan bersenang-senang, aku ini populer dan tahu tempat-tempat menyenangkan, jadi jangan mau kau dibawa tersesat oleh Cina."

" _eyy.._ Aku kan hanya ingin bersenang-senang."

"Aku tahu, tapi sebelumnya kita harus mengganti pakaian, terutama kau Soo."

"Aku kenapa? Kalian yang mengenakan pakaian tidak pantas." Katanya memarahi dua pria yang sedang merangkulnya untuk mengoreksi "Luhan memakai pakaian basket dengan lengan terbuka, kau memakai pakaian tembus pandang bahkan aku bisa melihat dua _nipple_ mu menonjol karena pakaianmu basah, sementara aku, pakaianku sesuai dan aku -…."

"KAU KUNO"

Baik Luhan dan Baekhyun menjawab kompak, membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal namun tertawa karena untuk pertama kalinya ada yang berkata jujur tentang penampilannya "Dan aku akan membuat pria-pria terpesona padamu." janji Baekhyun "Para noona juga akan melirikmu." Timpal Luhan membuat entah mengapa rasa lelah Luhan dan Baekhyun seketika hilang digantikan rasa tak sabar untuk keluar dan bersenang-senang bersama Kyungsoo

"Jangan membuatku malu dengan tingkah kalian."

"Tenang saja kami tidak akan melakukannya."

Lalu tanpa sadar mereka bertiga saling merangkul, tertawa bersama seolah mereka benar-benar teman tiga orang sahabat yang rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi satu sama lain.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

Terlihat Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar bersamaan dari ruang yang berbeda, jika Chanyeol keluar dari tempatnya latihan maka Sehun seperti biasa keluar dari ruang musik untuk menenangkan diri.

Mereka tidak menyapa satu sama lain, hanya berjalan beriringan menuju halaman parkir sekolah sampai Sehun bertanya "Baru selesai latihan?"

"Kalau kau mencari Luhan dia sudah pulang."

"Aku tidak tanya Luhan."

" _hmmh…_ Benarkah? Aku kira kau mulai mengawasi seluruh kegiatan tambahan dari si anak baru."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku salah lihat karena selama tiga tahun aku satu kelas dengan Oh Sehun, tidak pernah sekalipun dia datang ke tempat latihan renang, _kenapa?_ Karena dia pernah tenggelam di laut dan berjanji seumur hidupnya untuk tidak menyentuh laut atau yang berhubungan dengan air banyak seperti kolam renang, _benar?"_

Sehun hanya menyeringai panas, tangannya sudah siap memukul si kapten basket jika tiba-tiba Kai tidak menyeruak diantara mereka, " _sial!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya mengumpat lalu sedikit terkejut menemukan Kai sedang berlari terengah dan menunjuk ke halaman parkir sekolah.

"Ada apa? motormu dicuri?"

Chanyeol menebak santai dibalas gelengan kencang kepala si pembuat onar "Lebih gawat dari itu, _nerd…nerdku…"_

"Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun cemas namun rupanya Kai benar-benar menyebalkan hingga membuatnya tak lagi mempercayai satu katapun dari teman sekelasnya "Sudahlah, aku pulang."

"Aku juga."

Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun, berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Jongin sampai dia berteriak "LUHAN, BAEKHYUN DAN KYUNGSOO TERTAWA DAN PERGI BERSAMA ENTAH KEMANA!"

 _Tap!_

Baik Sehun dan Chanyeol berhenti melangkah mendengar teriakan Kai.

 _Mungkin_ reaksi mereka akan berbeda jika Kai berteriak " _LUHAN KYUNGSOO DAN BAEKHYUN BERTENGKAR!"_ Karena itu adalah hal yang sering terjadi, tapi mendengar mereka tertawa bersama dan pergi bersama? _Ayolah,_ itu tidak mungkin terjadi dan sepertinya Kai sudah gila saat mengatakannya.

"ITU—ITU MOBIL BAEKHYUN!"

Lalu dua pria tinggi lainnya menoleh, memastikan ucapan Kai hingga dibuat terdiam beberapa detik tak menyangka bahwa Kai mengatakan kebenaran, lihat disana, mobil _audi_ putih Baekhyun melenggang meninggalkan halaman parkir, Luhan yang menyetir sementara Kyungsoo duduk disamping Luhan dan si pemilik mobil terlihat sedang _touch up_ di kursi belakang.

Hal itu membuat Kai cemas dan setengah menjerit memohon pada Chanyeol "DOBBY AYO PAKAI MOBILMU KITA IKUTI MEREKA, AKU TAKUT BAEKHYUN DAN LUHAN MEMPERKOSA NERDKU— _OH TIDAK!_ AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAYANGKANNYA."

"Ayolah! Mereka terlihat seperti tiga gadis sedang _hangout_ bersama."

"TAPI AKU CEMAS YEOL!"

"Baiklah, baiklah berhenti teriak! Ayo ikuti mereka."

" _YEAH!"_

Kai memekik senang, berlari ke mobil _jeep_ keluaran _mercedes-Benz_ milikChanyeol sementara si kapten basket bertanya pada ketua kelasnya "Kau ikut?"

"Tidak terimakasih."

Yang mana membuat Chanyeol mengangkat dua bahunya "Baiklah." Katanya meninggalkan Sehun dan mulai membuka kunci pintu mobilnya "Ayo cepat Yeol."

"Kau tidak bawa motormu saja?"

"Tidak mau, aku terlalu gugup, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyungsoo tertawa dan itu membuatku takut karena terlalu bahagia."

" _berlebihan."_

Chanyeol pun melempar tasnya ke kursi belakang, bersiap naik ke mobil barunya sampai terdengar pintu belakang mobil juga dibuka dan Sehun sudah duduk disana.

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku ikut." Katanya memberi pernyataan yang dibalas kekehan Chanyeol "Bilang saja kau cemas karena Luhan yang membawa mobil." Katanya bergumam kecil namun diabaikan Sehun, ketiganya terlihat cemas sejujurnya tapi dua diantaranya bisa menahan diri sementara Kai terus merengek seperti sedang memergoki istrinya berselingkuh.

" _sshh…_ Jika kau terus merengek aku akan melemparmu keluar." Katanya mengancam sebelum menginjak kencang gas mobilnya untuk mengikuti kemana tiga pria cantik itu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa jam kemudian_

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, itu artinya Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah mengikuti Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah selama hampir lima jam, ketiganya terus berpindah tempat dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain.

Sekarang mereka sedang berhenti di salah satu toko pakaian yang sepertinya sering dikunjungi Baekhyun mengingat pemiliknya menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka berhenti di toko pakaian?"

Chanyeol memutar malas bola matanya sementara Sehun sibuk bermain ponsel dan memberi kabar pada ibunya bahwa dia dan Luhan tidak akan makan dirumah "Mungkin mereka ingin berbelanja, setidaknya mereka tidak melakukan hal yang mengerikan."

" _entahlah yeol,_ perasaanku tetap tidak enak."

Kai tetap menatap tak sabar pada toko pakaian disebrang jalan hingga tak lama matanya membulat melihat siapa yang tengah keluar dari butik dan terlihat sangat— _rrhh cantik dan menggemaskan._

" _What the-…."_

Awalnya dia tidak yakin itu Kyungsoonya, tapi saat Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat mempesona beriringan jalan di kanan kiri Kyungsoo hanya membuat Kai mengumpat kesal.

Dia tidak memungkiri Kyungsoo malam ini terlihat sangat seksi dan berbeda dari Kyungsoonya di pagi hari, tapi untuk alasan tertentu dia lebih menyukai _nerd_ kesayangannya daripada melihat Kyungsoo yang memakai _contact lense_ dengan rambut yang biasa _klimis_ dan disisir ke kanan kini diacak turun hingga membuat kesan _bad boy_ diwajahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Kyungsooku?"

Dia bertanya pada Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol juga tak berkedip melihat Baekhyun yang biasanya terlihat cantik kini semakin cantik dengan kesan seksi mendominasi, dia memakai celana ketat hitam dengan _singlet_ merah ketat dilengkapi dengan _blazer_ pendek yang jika dia mengangkat sedikit tangannya akan terlihat pusar menggemaskan dibalik pakaiannya.

" _apa yang kau lakukan?"_

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Sehun sendiri melihat Luhan sangat menggemaskan dengan aura yang seperti biasa memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya, berbeda dengan tampilan ketat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan memilih celana pendek dengan _hoodie_ kebesaran yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tidak memakai celana.

Hal itu membuat tangan Sehun terkepal tak suka, dia bahkan ingin menarik Luhan pulang sampai gerakannya terlambat karena mobil Baekhyun sudah kembali bergerak entah kemana.

"Ikuti mereka, perasaanku buruk tentang mereka."

Chanyeol tak berkata apa-apa, yang jelas dia menyetujui ucapan Sehun dan tak banyak bicara hanya mengikuti kemana mobil _audi_ putih pergi kemanapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

 _,_

Dan disinilah mereka, di _club malam_ sekitaran Gangnam yang terkenal sangat elegan dan mewah, Luhan sudah memarkirkan mobil Baekhyun di posisi terbaik sementara Kyungsoo terus bertanya

"Apa kalian yakin kita bisa masuk? Maksudku ini untuk orang dewasa, bukan untuk kita."

"Tenang saja, kita sudah menjadi dewasa jika berpenampilan seperti ini."

"Tapi Baek…."

"Ayo lihat kemari, aku akan membuat warna merah di bibirmu menjadi sedikit _natural."_

Kyungsoo pun menurut, membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun pada wajah dan penampilannya sementaara Luhan sibuk membenarkan anak rambutnya yang mengganggu "Kau punya karet kecil Baek?"

"Ada di _dashboard?"_

Luhan membuka _dashboard_ mobil Baekhyun, mencari dimana karet kecil milik Baekhyun sebelum memekik senang dan mulai mengikat _apple hair_ anak rambutnya.

"Sempurna." Katanya puas dan menoleh ke belakan kursi mobil "Ayo turun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, hanya membawa ponsel dan dompet kecilnya diikuti Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masing-masing keluar dari mobil.

"Aku takut."

"Wajar tempat ini gelap, kita lewat pintu belakang."

Baekhyun memberitahu, ketiganya pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk namun sial mereka harus berpapasan dengan tiga pria dewasa yang terlihat sangat mesum dan sepertinya sedang mabuk berat.

" _well, well…._ Coba lihat siapa yang datang."

Ketiganya pun berjalan gontai mendekati mereka, membuat Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan hingga _refleks_ Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri di depan melindunginya "Pergilah, kami juga ingin bersenang-senang." Baekhyun menjawab kesal lalu suara dari pria berkepala botak yang memiliki tubuh paling besar mengatakan "Bersenang-senang? Dengan Ahjusii saja, jumlah kita sama sayang."

" _Menjijikan."_

"Ayolah, nanti jika kalian menikmatinya, hay baju putih pahamu seksi sekali, pasti nikmat jika kujilat."

Yang bertubuh tinggi terlihat nafsu melihat Luhan sementara yang paling berwajah mesum mengincar Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan dibelakang Baekhyun dan Luhan "Hey berikan yang paling manis padaku, aku tidak sabar membuatnya mendesah dibawahku."

" _oh ayolah!_ KALIAN SANGAT MENJIJIKAN JADI PERGI DAN JANGAN GANGGU KAMI!"

"Apa kau bilang? Menjijikan? Paman bisa membuatmu mendesah sayang-….."

 _BUGH!_

Satu kepalan tangan Luhan berhasil membuat si pria tubuh tinggi tersungkur, wajahnya juga terlihat puas karena kebetulan sudah lama dia tidak berkelahi dan kini dia memiliki alasan untuk tidak menahan diri.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Namun sial, dia melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya bukan bersama teman-temannya di Beijing, dia bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, keduanya terlihat sangat ketakutan terlebih dua bajingan yang menatap murka padanya mulai berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

Luhan sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, bersiap menerima pukulan paman berkepala botak sampai seseorang menarik mundur lengannya lalu memberi pukulan telak di wajah si paman berwajah mesum.

"Minggir!"

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terkejut melihat Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun yang kini berdiri melindungi mereka, ketiganya bahkan berkelahi dan memukul secara berlebihan tiga paman mesum yang mencoba mengganggu mereka.

Beruntung kondisi paman itu mabuk jadi tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk membuat pingsan bajingan yang nyaris menyentuh teman-teman mereka.

 _Haah~_

Mereka pun duduk terjatuh, sedikit terengah karena jarang berkelahi sebelumnya sampai Sehun kembali pada sadarnya sebelum menggeram marah dan berdiri mendekati ketiga pria cantik yang masih saling merangkul satu sama lain.

" _apa yang—_ APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang pada awalnya, kami benar-benar tidak tahu akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

"…."

Saat ini Sehun dan Luhan sedang berjalan menuju kembali ke sekolah, Kai membawa mobil Chanyeol untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang sementara Chanyeol membawa mobil Baekhyun untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang memilih naik bis dan kembali kesekolah untuk mengambil mobil Sehun. Sekiranya mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir tiga puluh menit ke halte terdekat sebelum berjalan menuju ke halaman sekolah.

"Sehun…"

"….."

"Aku minta maaf."

"….."

Luhan berjalan di belakang Sehun, mengikuti kemanapun temannya berjalan sampai tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti dan mendengus marah "Jangan bawa kebiasaan buruk di sekolahmu yang dulu ke sekolahmu sekarang, aku tahu kau gemar berkelahi tapi jangan samakan Seoul dengan Beijing! Terlebih kau mengajak Kyungsooku yang polos, kau tahu itu berbahaya HAH?!"

Luhan tertunduk, dia tidak menyangka Sehun sudah mengetahui latar belakangnya di sekolah yang dulu, membuatnya sangat malu hingga tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk membela diri

"Aku tahu, maaf."

Rasanya pula Luhan seperti melihat sosok kakaknya pada Sehun, kebiasaan dimana dirinya jika membuat masalah akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Yifan seperti Sehun yang sedang melakukannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba dia rindu pada Yifan dan gilanya dia akan segera menangis jika tiba-tiba Sehun tidak mendekat ke arahnya, terlalu dekat hingga Luhan mengira Sehun sedang memeluknya tapi ternyata tidak, Sehun terlihat melepas jas sekolah miliknya dan melilitkan di sekitar pinggang Luhan "Orang-orang akan memandang rendah padamu jika kau berpakaian seperti ini, jangan lakukan lagi." katanya menutupi paha Luhan dengan jaketnya sebelum berjalan mendahului Luhan menuju sekolah mereka.

"Sehun kenapa kau belok kanan? Sekolah kita masih lurus."

Luhan bertanya dibalas suara dingin Sehun yang menjawab "Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli obat dan alkohol, lututmu terluka."

Bahkan Luhan tidak menyadari lututnya terluka cukup dalam sampai Sehun memberitahu, dan entah untuk alasan konyol apa dia merasa begitu senang karena Sehun tidak sepenuhnya bersikap dingin dan masih memperhatikannya.

Sehun mengikuti kemana mereka pergi sore tadi, lalu membantunya memberi pelajaran pada si paman mesum, dia memarahi namun terdengar sangat cemas persis seperti kakaknya, lalu Sehun melilitkan jas sekolahnya untuk menutupi pahanya yang terekspos bebas, terakhir dia bahkan rela membuang-buang waktu untuk membelikan obat sementara rasa sakit tak dirasakannya sedikitpun.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum tanpa alasan, dia pun duduk di pinggiran _trotoar_ untuk menunggu Sehun, jujur saja dia lelah karena seharian ini dia melakukan dua latihan berat sekaligus, tapi lelahnya hilang saat dia bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lalu diakhiri dengan melewatkan malam bersama Sehun.

 _Ya dia bahagia,_ sampai lima detik yang lalu dia masih sangat bahagia.

Lalu tiba-tiba mobil hitam berhenti tepat di pinggir _trotoar_ yang dijadikan Luhan sebagai tempat duduk. Hal itu membuat Luhan terganggu hingga tak lama terdengar suara familiar yang memanggil cemas namanya "Luhan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Luhan mendongak, entah mengapa senyum bahagianya hilang saat melihat kekasihnya entah mengapa berada disini, _harusnya dia bahagia,_ tapi memikirkan Sehun akan segera datang dan melihat Jackson dengannya tiba-tiba membuat Luhan gundah setengah mati.

" _J-jackson?"_

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo pulang?"

Jackson membantu Luhan berdiri, awalnya dia mungkin tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak Jackson, tapi kemudian didalam sana, dimobil kekasihnya ada seorang wanita yang sengaja membuka jendela mobil Jackson lalu menyeringai menatapnya.

Hal itu membuat wajah Luhan berubah pucat dan tak menyangka Jackson masih berhubungan dekat dengan Victoria, ingin rasanya dia menampar sang kekasih yang seharian ini tidak memberi kabar dan justru bersama dengan wanita yang keberadaannya sangat mengganggu hubungan mereka.

Luhan berniat menghempas kasar tangan Jackson namun rupanya dia sedikit terlambat karena suara Sehun tiba-tiba terdengar " _Well,_ Aku rasa tugasku sudah selesai."

Buru-buru Luhan melepas genggaman tangan Jackson, membuat Jackson bertanya hingga menatap tak suka pada pria asing yang sepertinya sedang melewatkan malam bersama kekasihnya "Kenapa Luhan bisa bersama denganmu?"

"Kau bisa bertanya langsung pada Luhan di perjalanan pulang, hanya berikan ini pada kekasihmu, dia terluka." Katanya menyerahkan kasar obat yang dibelinya pada Jackson, sedikit melirik pada Luhan sebelum berniat pergi namun entah mengapa tangan Luhan menggenggam kuat jemarinya, tak mengizinkannya pergi seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, namun Luhan hanya diam tertunduk seraya menautkan jemarinya di jemari Sehun "Aku pulang denganmu."

"Luhan!"

Jackson membentak, membuat Sehun berniat untuk melepas tautan jemari Luhan ditangannya sampai tak sengaja matanya menatap mata Luhan, dia terlihat ketakutan dan cemas, memohon hingga tanpa sadar Sehun ikut menautkan jarinya sebelum menatap tegas pada Jackson "Aku rasa dia pulang denganku."

"Tidak perlu, Luhan kekasihku dan aku akan mengantarnya pulang." Katanya menarik kencang lengan Luhan hingga terdengar suara si pria cantik meringis kesakitan namun enggan melepaskan tautan jemarinya ditangan Sehun.

"Kau ikut denganku!" tegasnya, dan Luhan menggeleng sebagai penolakan "Aku pulang dengan Sehun."

"LUHAN!"

Barulah Sehun bertindak, dia membawa Luhan bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang entah mengapa membuat Luhan menggenggam kuat jemarinya "Kau sudah dengar apa yang diinginkan Luhan, pergilah. Luhan akan baik-baik saja denganku."

Mengabaikan peringatan Sehun, Jackson tetap berusaha menggapai Luhan namun dihalangi tubuh Sehun yang cukup tinggi dan besar "Dia denganku." Sehun mengulangi, membuat Jackson sekali lagi mengatakan "Luhan kau harus pulang denganku!"

Luhan menggeleng, dia semakin bersembunyi di belakang Sehun untuk tegas mengatakan "Aku pulang dengan Sehun."

Yang mana hal itu membuat Jackson murka, dia pun mengumpat " _sial!"_ sebelum pergi dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Kesempatan ini pun digunakan Sehun untuk membawa Luhan pergi, namun sepertinya Luhan tetap enggan melepas tautan jemari mereka yang terasa semakin erat di tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan hanya diam, dia sedang menahan marah dan rasa kesalnya saat ini, Jackson benar-benar tidak berubah dan itu membuatnya marah, jadi saat Sehun bertanya yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam dan meminjam jemari Sehun untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Luhan?"

Sehun memanggil dan tak lama terdengar suara _klakson_ dibunyikan dengan sengaja lalu mobil itu melaju cepat mendahului Luhan dan Sehun yang masih beriringan berjalan di _trotoar._

Lucunya saat mobil itu mendekat ke arah mereka, Luhan semakin kuat menggenggam tangannya, hal itu membuat Sehun mencari tahu apa yang terjadi hingga tak sengaja melihat seorang wanita duduk disamping kursi kemudi mobil Jacskon.

Luhan melihatnya juga, namun dia segera membuang wajah dan hanya menggenggam tangan Sehun sebagai gantinya "Aku pinjam jemarimu sebentar." Lirihnya, dan Sehun bahkan tak mengatakan apapun, hanya membiarkan Luhan menautkan jemari mereka dan beriringan berjalan menyusuri dinginnya cuaca di malam hari.

Untuk Luhan mungkin dia mengumpat pada Jackson karena sudah membuat hari indahnya diakhiri dengan rasa kecewa, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya sepertinya dia juga akan berterimakasih pada sang kekasih, karena dirinyalah Luhan bisa menemukan genggaman tangan yang membuatnya tenang selain genggaman tangan milik sang kakak dan mendiang ayahnya.

 _Lucu memang._

Karena untuk Luhan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya sedih dan kehilangan arah saat mendengar kematian ayahnya adalah genggaman tangan sang ayah saat menenangkan dirinya yang selalu marah dan kehilangan kendali.

Dia mengira setelah ayahnya pergi, hanya Yifan satu-satunya keluarga tersisa yang dimilikinya dan bisa membuatnya tenang, tapi sepertinya dia salah, karena selain mendiang ayah dan kakaknya, Sehun adalah satu-satunya pria asing yang baru dikenalnya yang dengan ajaib bisa membuat Luhan mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan melampiaskan rasa marahnya.

"Sehun."

" _hmmh…"_

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena tidak bertanya apapun padaku."

"Untuk apa aku bertanya jika semuanya tertulis jelas di wajahmu." Katanya berkilah hingga membuat Luhan tertawa lirih dan kembali berjalan dalam diam "Jangan marah lagi padaku." Pintanya dan itu cukup membuat Sehun terkejut.

Sejujurnya Sehun tidak memiliki rasa marah untuk Luhan, dia hanya takut hatinya terluka lagi, dia hanya ingin menjaga diri tanpa tahu seluruh sikapnya justru membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, dia pun memilih diam dan membawa Luhan pulang tanpa berniat mengatakan apapun lagi dengan jemari mereka yang masih bertautan erat.

" _Baiklah, kau tetap marah padaku."_

Luhan bergumam, ingin melepaskan jemarinya di jemari Sehun namun ditahan Sehun yang tetap menggenggam jemari Luhan, hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut lalu suara Sehun mengatakah hal konyol seperti "Kau masih bisa meminjam jemariku, jangan dilepas karena kita belum tahu kapan lagi kau bisa meminjam jemariku."

Merasa senang, Luhan mendengus " _tsk,_ Baiklah, terimakasih." Dan tetap menggenggam jemari Sehun yang secara ajaib tak hanya membuatnya tenang namun juga membuat hatinya berdebar gila tak menentu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Sing a song_ _ ***bunga-bunga indah bertebaran, kkkk~**_

 _ **.**_

 _oia, Beberapa ada yang komplen kenapa Kaisoo-Chanbaek ga muncul chap kmrin, karena jujur aja kalo temanya school life gini karakter sama idol lain pasti banyak bgt yang harus gue pinjem namanya. Ga melulu HH, KS, CB wlopun ujung2nya mereka juga yang bakal nongol_

 _._

 _Tetep percayalah, sebanyak apapun_ _idol_ yang _gue keluarin di cerita School life ini, tiga OTP paling hits didunia Per-OTP-an tetep jadi prioritas di cerita gue, apalagi Main OTP yang inisialnya HUNHAN—beh! Ada mulu pasti mereka kwkwkwk_

 _,_

 _Last,, terimaksi sudah baca, inget tadarusnya harus sama banyak sama baca ff :*_

 _._

 _Sampe ketemu di JTV :*_


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous_

" _Baiklah, kau tetap marah padaku."_

Luhan bergumam, ingin melepaskan jemarinya di jemari Sehun namun ditahan Sehun yang tetap menggenggam jemari Luhan, hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut lalu suara Sehun mengatakah hal konyol seperti "Kau masih bisa meminjam jemariku, jangan dilepas karena kita belum tahu kapan lagi kau bisa meminjam jemariku."

Merasa senang, Luhan mendengus " _tsk,_ Baiklah, terimakasih." Dan tetap menggenggam jemari Sehun yang secara ajaib tak hanya membuatnya tenang namun juga membuat hatinya berdebar gila tak menentu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _BLAM!_

 _._

" _Sial!_ Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia lebih memilih orang asing daripada kekasihnya sendiri! _"_

Yang sedang menggeram marah tentulah Jackson, _kekasih Luhan,_ yang keberadaannya baru saja diabaikan oleh si pria cantik. Dan bukan tanpa alasan dia bersikap marah dan melampiaskan pada seluruh orang yang ditemuinya mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan lebih memilih bersama orang asing daripada dirinya sendiri.

Tentu hal ini membuat sang tuan muda geram tak bisa menahan rasa kesalnya, tangannya sudah terkepal hampir dua puluh menit dipenuhi pikiran gila tentang kemungkinan Luhan sedang berselingkuh darinya.

" _sial! Sial!_ Berani sekali kau Lu-….. _ARRGHHH!"_

 _BLAM!_

Kali ini pintu apartemen yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya, dia membantingnya sangat kencang diikuti seorang wanita yang mulai jengah melihat tingkah menyebalkan dari teman kecil sekaligus pria yang ingin direbutnya dari Luhan.

Bukan karena dia benar-benar mencintai pria yang sedang membanting seluruh hal yang terlihat didepan matanya, tapi karena dia membenci Luhan dan tak akan sudi membiarkan Luhan merebut satu-satunya pria yang tunduk dan begitu memujanya sejak kecil bahkan sebelum kedatangan Luhan yang mengganggu kebahagiannya.

"Jack cukup! Lagipula Luhan sudah sering bertingkah murahan seperti itu! Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu!"

Ucapan si wanita dengan warna rambut hitam kecoklatan itu diabaikan Jackson, kepalanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Luhan memilih pria asing seperti Sehun dibanding dirinya.

Dan karena alasan itu pula dia terus membanting semua barang yang ada di depannya seolah bisa melakukan apa saja agar Luhan kembali melihatnya, _hanya dirinya._

"AKU TIDAK DATANG KE SEOUL UNTUK MELIHATMU BERGANDENGAN TANGAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN-….AKU MARAH, AKU BENAR-BENAR MARAH LUHAAAN!"

 _Grep…!_

Lalu kedua tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat si remaja yang tidak bisa menerima kekalahan dalam hidupnya itu sedikit lebih tenang terlebih menilik pada kenyataan bahwa dia memuja wanita yang selalu mendapatkan perhatiannya sejak kecil.

"Tenanglah, ada aku, kau tidak membutuhkan Luhan."

Jackson diam, memang benar alasan utamanya pindah ke Seoul adalah karena dia mendengar bahwa Victoria berada disini, tapi dia juga tidak mengelak dan bahagia saat nama Luhan disebut oleh sang _bodyguard_ yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Vic, hal itu membuatny dua kali lebih yakin menjadikan Seoul sebagai tempatnya melarikan diri dari tuntutan ayahnya di dunia bisnis.

Dia pun menoleh, menyambut pelukan Victoria namun berkata munafik membawa nama Luhan sebagai tameng bahwa mereka harus berhati-hati pada jenis hubungan pertemanan antar pria dan wanita yang sudah melewati batas seperti mereka

"Tapi aku mencintai Luhan."

"Kau hanya mencintainya karena status, tapi kau tidak mencintai dia seutuhnya, kau juga tidak tergila-gila pada tubuhnya, _tapi aku_." Katanya berbisik menggoda di telinga Jackson, dibalas kecupan-kecupan mesra yang diberikan Jackson pada wanita yang sudah dimiliki seutuhnya sejak tahun lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahun Luhan, Jackson menghianatinya dengan seorang wanita yang begitu dipujanya sejak kecil.

"Kau hanya memujaku, memuja tubuhku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mengambil itu semua dari— _ah…Jack…"_

Tak lama suara desahan Victoria terdengar bersamaan dengan gerakan cumbu Jackson yang semakin memanas, keduanya bergumul nafsu di apartemen Jackson malam ini, _sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya,_ saat Jackson menghianati Luhan, _lagi dan lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

Yang tidak diketahui Luhan adalah saat ini kekasihnya sedang bergumul mesra dengan wanita yang sangat membencinya sejak mereka pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Jackson, yang dia tidak tahu pula mungkin tak ada lagi dirinya di pikiran dan hati Jackson saat ini. Hal itu tanpa sadar membuatnya resah dan tanpa sadar pula dia semakin menautkan erat jemarinya di tangan pria yang berbaik hati meminjamkan jemari padanya.

Saat ini Luhan tak banyak berbicara, sesekali dia hanya tertunduk dan membiarkan Sehun, _pria yang jemarinya sedang dia pinjam untuk digenggam,_ menuntun kemanapun mereka pergi tanpa mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi pria yang memiliki tinggi lebih jauh darinya diam-diam terus melirik dan terkadang menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang salah dengan pemilik tangan hangat yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini.

Hampir lima belas menit Sehun membiarkan Luhan diam dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan, lalu menit keenam belas dia mulai jengah menyadari bahwa apapun yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini hanya membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh dan mudah untuk disakiti oleh siapapun.

"Hey…."

Terpaksa Luhan menoleh saat suara berat Sehun memanggilnya, sedikit tak mengerti dia pun bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Aku paling benci melihat seseorang terluka karena cinta, jadi berhentilah memasang wajah menyedihkan itu." katanya tegas hingga membuat suara kekehan terdengar dari Luhan yang kini membela diri atas pernyataan menohok dari pria disampingnya "Aku tidak menyedihkan, lagipula kau juga membuat wajah seperti itu saat Jae hyung hanya melihat kakakmu."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, setidaknya Jae hyung bukan kekasihku, tapi pria tadi, dia kekasihmu dan kau bertindak bodoh dengan membiarkan dia bersama wanita lain."

Kali ini bukan kekehan yang terdengar, tapi raut sendu wajah Luhan yang terlihat dan sedang menatap tak fokus pada Sehun "Wanita lain itu sangat berharga untuk kekasihku."

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memang kekasihnya, tapi itu hanya sebuah status, selebihnya, hati dan pikiran Jackson hanya dipenuhi wanita itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersamanya? akhiri hubungan kalian sebelum semuanya semakin mengerikan untukmua."

" _kau benar…."_

Luhan bergumam, diam-diam tangannya menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat untuk mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sehun adalah satu hal yang harus dia lakukan selama berada jauh dari rumah dan kakaknya "Aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya."

Seolah tak percaya kini giliran Sehun yang dibuat takjub dan bertanya "Secepat itu?"

" _Wae?_ kau bingung atau menganggapku jahat?"

Sehun terlihat salah tingkah sebelum menyangkal tuduhan Luhan padanya " _aniya,_ kau memang harus segera mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya. Sendiri itu tidak buruk."

"Sepertimu ya?"

" _eyy…_ Aku memang tidak memiliki kekasih tapi aku bahagia dan kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama."

"Bicaramu mirip sekali dengan kakakku."

"Dan setiap kali kau membicarakan kakakmu aku semakin ingin bertemu dengannya."

Luhan terkekeh lagi, rasanya bicara dengan mahluk super arogan dan dingin seperti Sehun bukanlah satu kesalahan, terlebih pria disampingnya ini cukup memiliki selera humor yang unik mengingat setiap yang dikatakannya bukanlah lelucon tapi Luhan selalu ingin tertawa karenanya.

"Kau hanya akan bisa menatap kakakku selama dua menit, selebihnya kau akan berlari ketakutan karena selain padaku, dia itu sangat mengerikan."

"Untukku hanya saat mama menangis yang paling mengerikan, aku bisa mengatasi sisanya, siapapun itu."

" _oh_ baiklah, janji padaku untuk tidak bersembunyi dikamar saat kakakku datang berkunjung nanti."

Menerima tantangan Luhan tanpa berfikir, Sehun mengangguk tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun "Baiklah, pastikan aku mendapatkan sesuatu saat berhasil bicara dengan kakakmu tanpa rasa takut."

"Dua _cup_ Taro Bubble selama dua bulan, _free."_

" _deal!"_

Keduanya pun sampai di depan mobil Sehun di lapangan sekolah, menatap tak rela pada mobil yang akan membuat dua jemari mereka terlepas sampai Sehun lebih dulu berkata "Aku rasa jam sewa atas tanganku sudah selesai."

" _ah…."_

Buru-buru Luhan melepas tautan jemarinya dan bersikap salah tingkah melihat Sehun saat ini "Kau benar, terimakasih sudah meminjamkan tanganmu."

"Tidak masalah walau tanganku sedikit berkeringat, ini kali pertama aku menggenggam tangan seseorang cukup lama." Katanya memberitahu dan Luhan jahil mulai menggoda Sehun yang masih fokus mencari kunci mobilnya "Benarkah? Dengan kekasihmu tidak pernah?"

Malas berbasa-basi, Sehun terlalu tegas untuk mengatakan "Tidak."

"Dengan Jae hyung?"

"Hanya dua menit dan kau dua puluh menit, jadi jangan rindukan kehangatan tanganku lagi, _ayo masuk."_

Dan saat Sehun membuka pintu mobil, entah mengapa kalimatnya sukses membuat wajah Luhan merah padam _bak_ kepiting rebus, dia tidak tahu maksud dari merindukan kehangatan tanganku, tapi yang jelas kalimat itu sukses membuatnya berdebar dan Luhan menyukainya.

"Hey, ayo masuk."

"Apa tidak sebaiknya aku naik sepeda milikku, sudah dua hari kutinggal di sekolah."

"Tidak perlu besok saja ini sudah malam."

"Tapi-…."

"Banyak nenek hantu penculik di malam hari, cepat."

" _tsk-…._ Kau pikir aku anak lima tahun yan bisa kau tipu dan-….."

"DIBELAKANGMU!"

" _y-YAK!"_

 _HA HA HA HA HA_

Sehun terbahak geli saat Luhan tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disampingnya, wajahnya jelas ketakutan tapi ditutupinya dengan umpatan "Aku akan membalasmu idiot!" yang membuat Luhan terlihat lebih menggemaskan karena dahinya juga berkeringat hanya karena kebohongan tentang hantu yang diceritakan Sehun " _ya, ya…._ Sebelum itu hapus keringatmu lebih dulu, kau ketakutan sepertinya."

" _diam!"_

Sehun pun menyalakan mesin mobil, menginjak gasnya perlahan sementara Luhan masih sibuk mengumpat sesekali melihat kaca _spion_ seperti memastikan bahwa si nenek hantu memang hanya omong kosong yang diucapkan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey bangun kita sampai."

Lalu setengah jam kemudian Sehun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil Yunho, sebenarnya Luhan juga sudah tahu jarak dari sekolah menuju rumah tidak terlalu jauh dan seharusnya dia tidak tertidur saat belokan terakhir dua menit yang lalu.

Tapi sepertinya percuma menyalahkan karena saat ini si pria cantik sudah tertidur sangat pulas dan terhitung sudah satu menit Sehun mencoba membangunkan namun hanya dibalas gumaman " _nanti saja aku mengantuk."_ Dari pria yang beberapa jam lalu hampir diganggu paman mesum dan patah hati melihat kekasihnya bersama wanita lain tapi bisa tidur pulas seperti tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

" _hey,_ Apa kau mau tidur di mobil? Cepat bangun!"

" _nghh…."_

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke ara jendela, menunjukkan punggung kecilnya pada Sehun hingga membuat pria yang memiliki tanda lahir di lehernya itu tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk membawa si " _putri tidur"_ masuk kedalam tanpa harus membangunkannya.

"Harusnya aku meninggalkanmu saja di mobil." Katanya menggerutu sebelum membanting pintu mobil dan berjalan memutari mobil untuk membuka pintu samping kemudi " _hey…_ Kau masih belum membuka mata."

Tak bergeming sedikitpun, Luhan justru merubah posisinya tidur, bibirnya sedikit terbuka sebagai jalur nafas dan itu hanya membuat Sehun terkekeh tak menyangka bahwa pria asing yang sedang tidur pulas didepannya memiliki banyak sisi menggemaskan yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki anak kecil atau seorang wanita.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk kedalam."

Perlahan dia membuka _seatbelt,_ sedikit menarik tubuh Luhan sementara dirinya berjongkok bersiap menopang tubuh pria yang entah mengapa ukuran tubuhnya sangat kecil dan ringan. Dan setelah memastikan tangan Luhan melingkar di lehernya perlahan dia mulai berdiri dan memberikan _piggy back_ pertama kali untuk Luhan sebelum menutup pintu mobil.

" _nghhh…."_

"Oh lihatlah, kau tidak berhenti bergumam tapi tak kunjung membuka mata? Bagaimana jika ada yang benar-benar menculikmu?"

Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan, memposisikan tangannya di sekitar pinggang Luhan sementara kaki Luhan sudah melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya "Ternyata kau berat juga." Katanya menggerutu lalu membuka pintu utama dan sedikit terkejut melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang juga berada di pintu utama sedang menatap _intens_ padanya.

"Sehun? kenapa kau menggendong Luhan? Dia sakit?" Yunho bertanya dan itu cukup membuat Sehun salah tingkah karena ada Jaejoong disampingnya, dia berusaha menjawab sejujurnya tapi kemudian Jaejoong hyungnya bertanya seperti menggodanya "Sepertinya bukan karena Luhan sakit, _mmh…_ Aku rasa mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekas-…"

 _BRAK!_

Sehun tidak berfikir dua kali untuk menjatuhkan Luhan dari _piggyback_ nya, membuat dua pasang mata orang dewasa didepannya membuka lebar sementara si pria cantik mengadu sakit dan tak mengerti kenapa bokongnya harus mendarat di lantai dengan kasar.

" _y-_ YAK! APA YANG TERJADI?"

Sedetik yang lalu Luhan bersumpah masih tertidur pulas di mobil Sehun yang nyaman, lalu entah bagaimana ceritanya dia sudah berada di depan pintu utama dengan Sehun berdiri didepannya sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap horor seolah mengasihani dirinya

" _hyung?"_

"Astaga Sehun kau terlalu kasar! Luhan kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong membantunya berdiri, membuat otak Luhan memproses apa yang terjadi lalu dia mengerti keadaan yang membuat Sehun selalu bersikap dingin adalah karena Jaejoong selalu berada disekitarnya.

"Aku baik hyung, aku hanya terkejut."

"Wajar kau terkejut, beberapa detik lalu kau masih tertidur pulas di gendongan Sehun sampai dia tak sengaja menjatuhkanmu."

Kalimat tak sengaja disini membuat Luhan geram karena sepertinya dia dijatuhkan dengan sengeja merasakan bokongnya sakit saat menyentuh lantai marmer kediaman Oh yang super dingin dan keras " _ha ha …._ selalu tidak sengaja jika disekitarmu hyung." katanya kesal, lalu tak lama membungkuk berpamitan pada Yunho dan Jaejoong sebelum dengan sengaja menabrak punggung Sehun dari belakang untuk mendesis "Jangan pernah menggendongku jika hanya untuk membuatku jatuh lagi! _idiot!"_

Dia pun berjalan menaiki lantai dua meninggalkan Sehun yang merasa bersalah karena sudah menjatuhkan dengan sengaja si pria cantik hanya karena Jaejoong mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih.

Dan sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak mengerti mana yang membuatnya cemas, kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong melihatnya menggendong Luhan atau ucapan Jaejoong yang mengatakan mereka sepasang kekasih, hati Sehun belum bisa bekerja normal jika dihadapkan dengan pria yang disukainya, membuatnya selalu bertingkah gila dan kali ini Luhan adalah korbannya.

"Kau harus minta maaf padanya." Jaejoong berbisik dibalas gelengan Sehun yang justru mengalihkan pembicaraan "Hyung mau pulang? Biar kuantar!"

"Tidak perlu, Yunho yang akan mengantarku."

Lalu dia menatap sang kakak, dia menatapnya cukup sengit hingga akhirnya Yunho mengalah dan tiba-tiba mengatakan "Aku rasa She un bisa diandalkan Jae, tiba-tiba aku lelah."

"Tapi kau bilang-…."

"Mian, lain kali aku yang mengantarmu."

Dan Yunho pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat kecewa sementara Sehun kembali merasa bersalah karena kali ini yang dia sakiti adalah kakaknya sendiri, mungkin Jaejoong juga, atau hatinya juga. _Entahlah,_ dia hanya ingin bersikap seperti Sehun sewajarnya tanpa menyadari hal itu membuat orang di sekelilinginya juga merasa terluka.

" _hyung,_ ayo pulang."

Sedikit merasa tak rela Jaejoong pun mengikuti Sehun dibelakang, berharap jika Yunho tetap pada keputusannya namun percuma karena sepertinya pria yang disukainya benar-benar tidak akan membalas perasaannya.

"Sehun apa perlu kau mengantarku? Aku bisa sendiri jika ini sudah terlalu larut."

"Tidak apa, cepat masuk, berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tak memiliki pilihan lain, dia masuk kedalam mobil disusul Sehun yang sudah menyalakan mesin, tak lama mobilnya pun bergerak pergi tanpa tahu bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang menatap sendu, memperhatikan mereka dari tempat yang berbeda.

Yunho hanya diam saat adiknya terlihat belum menyerah pada Jaejoong sementara di lantai dua diam-diam Luhan mencuri lihat hingga tanpa alasan hatinya kesal melihat bagaimana Sehun bertingkah seperti orang bodoh jika Jaejoog berada di sekitarnya.

" _Kau bilang aku menyedihkan? Lihat dirimu! Kau lebih menyedihkan daripada aku!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

"Selamat pagi ma."

"Hay sayang duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapanmu siap."

Sejujurnya ini adalah situasi jarang terjadi saat waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, biasanya Sehun akan menjadi orang terakhir yang bergabung di meja makan, pengecualian untuk pagi ini karena nyatanya hanya dia yang berada di meja makan dan itu membuatnya bertanya pada wanita cantik yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Dimana yang lain ma?"

Jihyo, ibu tiga anak itu menoleh dan tersenyum seraya membawakan _sandwich_ untuk putra keduanya " _well,_ sangat disayangkan tapi kau orang terakhir yang akan meninggalkan rumah sayang."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmm,_ Ayah dan kakakmu ada pertemuan penting dengan _client_ pagi ini, Jaehyun pergi ke rumah Taeyong sementara Luhan dia melewatkan sarapan dan buru-buru pergi mengejar bis ke sekolah."

"Kenapa dia tidak berangkat denganku?"

"Mama sudah memintanya menunggumu tapi dia bilang ada latihan basket pagi ini jadi dia terburu-buru. Jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus menyerahkan bekal ini untuk Luhan di sekolah. _Oke?"_

"Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Karena Jaehyun sudah pergi dan tidak mungkin mama datang kesekolahmu kan? Atau kau ingin mama datang dan membuat heboh sekolahmu dengan cerita liburan mama di Spanyol?"

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil bekal yang disiapkan untuk Luhan dan menatap horor pada ibunya "Aku saja, mama dirumah saja."

"Anak pintar, habiskan sarapanmu lalu segera pergi."

Tak banyak mengatakan apapun Sehun hanya menghabiskan sarapannya dalam diam sementara hatinya menebak Luhan marah karena malam tadi dia bersikap kasar dan membuatnya kesal.

" _haah~_ Kenapa aku terus merasa bersalah?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

Terlihat Luhan yang hanya mengenakan seragam putih tanpa _blazer_ sekolahnya naik kedalam bis, tak lupa dia membayar lalu berniat mencari tempat duduk sampai suara seseorang memanggilnya "LUHAN!" hingga membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan si wakil ketua kelas duduk di kursi paling belakang bis yang dinaikinya.

Sebenarnya Luhan bingung mendapati Myungsoo ada di bis yang sama dengannya, karena selama yang dia tahu Myungsoo biasa menggunakan mobil sedang berwarna silver ke sekolah bersama dengan adiknya, jadi saat dia menemukan Myungsoo di bis hanya membuat Luhan tersenyum dan balik menyapa "Hey."

"Duduklah."

"Tidak perlu."

Namun rupanya Myungsoo memaksa Luhan hingga kini posisi berubah menjadi Luhan duduk di pinggiran kursi sementara Myungsoo berdiri di antara kursinya " _gomawo."_

"Tidak masalah." Katanya tersenyum dan Luhan mengakui selalu merasa senang melihat senyum Myungsoo yang entah mengapa selalu teras sejuk dilihat " _ah ya,_ Kau tidak bersama Taeyong?"

"Jaehyun menjemputnya jadi aku memutuskan untuk naik bis hari ini."

Luhan membuat huruf _o_ di bibir kecilnya sampai Myungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya "Kau selalu naik bis."

"Terkadang, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah menggunakan sepeda ke sekolah."

"Sepeda baru yang diincar Jongin dan Junhoe?"

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk membenarkan "Ya, sepeda itu."

"Lalu dimana sepedamu?"

"Sudah dua hari kutinggal disekolah, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi kali ini."

"Tinggalkan saja nanti kupinjam."

" _eyy…"_

Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama di bis, jujur saja ini pertama kali Luhan naik bis bersama dengan teman, biasanya dia akan menghabiskan setengah jam dengan berdiri dan itu terasa membosankan, jadi terimakasih pada Myungsoo yang sudah membuatnya lupa akan bosan karena tiba-tiba bis mereka sudah sampai di halte sekolah.

"Ayo turun."

Luhan mengangguk diikuti Myungsoo berjalan dibelakangnya, keduanya kini berbaur dengan siswa lain yang sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah dari halte "Percaya atau tidak malam tadi aku baru saja duduk di pinggiran halte ini."

" _Wae?"_

Luhan mulai mengingat halte tempatnya menunggu Sehun membelikan plester untuk lututnya sebelum kejadian lebih menyebalkan terjadi dan Jackson tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dan menunjukkan bahwa tak sedikit pun dia dan Victoria terpisahkan.

"Malam tadi aku bermain dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, lalu sesuatu terjadi dan aku berakhir disini bersama Sehun."

"Sehun?"

Dan jika tidak mengingat sikap bodoh Sehun malam tadi mungkin dia akan menceritakan lebih bersemangat tentang bagaimana dia berakhir bersama Sehun malam tadi, tapi sudahlah, lagipula cerita itu hanya diketahui dia dan Sehun, artinya memang hanya mereka berdua yang akan tahu ceritanya.

"Ya, tapi hanya sebentar. Kau tahu aku menumpang hidup dirumahnya bukan?"

"Tentu saja, jadi aku rasa itu hal wajar jika kau pulang bersama dengan Sehun."

Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk menyetujuinya "Kau benar L, _omong-omong_ apa pria pengertian sepertimu memiliki kekasih? Aku rasa siapapun orangnya, dia pasti sangat beruntung disukai olehmu." Katanya menggoda sang wakil ketua kelas hingga membuat Myungsoo merespon canggung hal yang dianggap Luhan lelucon tapi tidak dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa bertanya? Kau mau jadi kekasihku?" katanya membalas diiringi tawa yang dibuat konyol hingga Luhan tidak perlu tahu kalau jantungnya sedang berdebar gila saat ini "Siapa yang akan menolak pria tampan dan baik hati sepertimu." Katanya menjawab asal membuat Myungsoo benar-benar salah tingkah dan nyaris menanggapi serius jawaban Luhan sampai niatnya terhalang karena seseorang menekan klakson mobil sangat kencang hingga membuat Myungsoo, Luhan dan beberapa siswa lain ikut menoleh sampai dua teman sekelas si pemilik mobil menyadari bahwa mobil itu adalah milik Sehun.

"Sehun?"

Myungsoo bertanya, Luhan mencibir "Apa yang dilakukannya?" katanya jengah mengingat Sehun sepertinya sengaja menekan klakson tanpa berniat menyapa, terlihat dari laju mobil yang tetap cepat menuju parkiran hingga mobil putih miliknya terlihat berhenti di halaman sekolah.

" _menyebalkan."_

Luhan menggerutu kesal tanpa mengetahui alasan Sehun sengaja menekan klakson adalah karena pria tampan itu baru saja ingin menyapa Luhan dan memberikan bekal yang dibuat ibunya saat melihat Luhan turun dari bis.

Tapi niatnya dia batalkan saat melihat dari bis yang sama sahabatnya mengekori Luhan dibelakang, keduanya juga berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah dan entah mengapa melihat Myungsoo seperti biasa menguasai _mood_ Luhan membuat kedua tanganya terkepal erat di kemudi mobil, tanpa sadar Sehun juga menekan kencang _klakson_ mobil miliknya hingga tak hanya Luhan dan Myungsoo tapi beberapa teman sekolahnya ikut menoleh dan itu membuatnya sadar bahwa baru saja dia melakukan kesalahan konyol yang sangat memalukan.

Jadilah dia menekan gas mobil cukup kencang, tidak berniat membuka jendela mobil dan hanya mendahului dua orang yang terlihat sangat akrab bertanya-tanya dan mungkin sedang membicarakannya saat ini.

" _oi_ Sehunna."

Raut wajah Sehun masih luar biasa mengerikan tapi saat suara sahabatnya terdengar dia mengubahnya dengan cepat sebelum keluar dari mobil dan berhadapan dengan dua teman sekelas yang sukses membuat _mood_ nya berantakan pagi ini.

"Hay…"

"Ada apa? kenapa menekan _klakson?_ Aku kira kau ingin memberi tumpangan pada kami."

Diam-diam Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat malas melihat dirinya, hal itu membuatnya kesal setengah mati dan hanya mengambil bekal milik Luhan di kursi samping kemudi "Aku tidak memberi tumpangan." Geramnya, sebelum menekan bekal makan di dada Luhan "Aku bukan pengantar bekal makanan di pagi hari, jadi sebaiknya jangan tinggalkan bekal makananmu China!"

Luhan tertohok antara marah dan tak percaya saat dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata dengan kearoganan ketua kelasnya, hal itu cukup terlihat di wajahnya yang menahan marah sampai Myungsoo diam-diam memberitahu "Aku rasa Sehun sedang memiliki masalah."

"Apa peduliku?"

"Dia selalu bersikap seperti itu jika sesuatu mengganggunya, jadi jangan marah padanya."

" _oh tentu saja tidak!_ TENTU AKU TIDAK MARAH….HA HA HA HA!"

"Tapi kau terdengar marah."

"HA HA HA HA…..AKU PERGI L! _BYE!"_

Lalu Luhan melangkah pergi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Myungsoo yang hanya bisa terkekeh menyadari apapun yang terjadi, sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan sudah berada dalam tahap " _lebih dari sekedar teman"_ karena cara mereka sangat unik saat memperhatikan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _sebenarnya apa yang rusak dikepalanya? Sebentar baik padaku, sebentar marah, sebentar kasar, lalu tiba-tiba peduli dan bahkan bersikap manis? Memang dia pikir aku boneka yang bisa menerima serangan mood mendadaknya, HELL! Aku manusia dan aku punya perasaan."_

Mengumpat dan menggerutu adalah hal yang dilakukan Luhan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas III-B, kepalanya sedang mengulang memori tentang kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya hingga manusia es itu kembali bersikap kasar dan dingin padanya.

Dia berfikir keras lalu tidak menemukan alasan tepat, jika diingat harusnya dirinya yang marah. _Kenapa?_ Karena malam tadi Sehun dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang super ringan ini ke lantai hingga bokongnya sukses mencium lantai dengan pendaratan sempurna.

Bukan rasa sakitnya, tapi rasa malu yang harus ditanggung Luhan malam tadi, terlebih itu di depan Yunho dan Jaejoong hingga membuat langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti untuk mengumpat sangat marah "HARUSNYA AKU YANG MARAH!"

 _Krik…krik…._

Wajar suasana hening seketika, Luhan berteriak di koridor penghubung kelas dua dan tiga,jadi wajar pula jika suaranya menggema membuat tak hanya siswa yang berada di koridor kelas tapi yang sudah berada dikelas pun melongok dari jendela untuk mencari asal teriakan dan disinilah dia, sedang menahan malu sejadinya hingga suara seseorang terdengar menyapa

" _Ge,_ Kau baik-baik saja?"

Itu Kun dan Guan yang menyapa, keduanya bersandar di jendela bersama dengan pasang mata lain yang mulai menahan tawa melihat betapa konyol dirinya pagi ini "Aku baik, sampai nanti." Katanya tergesa-gesa pergi sampai suara Guan berteriak "GE!"

"Apa?"

" _CCB_ akan mengadakan makan malam bersama pastikan kau datang."

" _CCB?"_

" _Chinese Cool cluB."_

" _ah…._ Aku sibuk dan tidak bisa datang."

Setelahnya Luhan kembali bergegas pergi, meninggalkan sekumpulan anak kelas dua yang sedang berbisik membicarakannya termasuk satu siswa dengan rambut panjangnya yang tengah menyeringai melihat saingannya terlihat sangat memalukan pagi ini.

"Aku rasa kau bukan lawan yang sulit, _sunbae."_ Katanya percaya diri sampai satu lengan menggantung di pundaknya dan mencari tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya terlihat sangat bahagia "Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?"

Melepas rangkulan Johnny dari pundaknya, siswa dengan _nametag Jeonghan, Yoon,_ itu berjalan ke tempat duduk seraya mengikat rambut hitam legamnya hingga terlihat sempurna "Aku bisa tersenyum karena banyak hal."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oke, yang tadi itu sangat memalukan, aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi, aku tidak akan-….."_

"LUHAN!"

" _siapa lagi yang memanggil? Abaikan….pasti tidak penting."_

Dan sebagai bentuk perlindungan dirinya terhadap rasa malu Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan lurus melewati kerumunan kelas tiga yang masih berada di luar kelas, dia sudah berniat untuk mengabaikan jenis panggilan apapun pada dirinya termasuk seseorang yang suaranya terdengar familiar namun tak ingin dicari tahu.

"LUHAN BERHENTI!"

Justru langkah kaki Luhan semakin cepat, yang dia inginkan hanya mencapai ruang kelas yang berada di pojok lantai tiga, meletakkan tasnya dan menghabiskan delapan jam membosankan dengan serangkaian tugas dan pulang setelah bel berbunyi.

"LUHAN AKU BILANG BERHENTI!"

" _kenapa suaranya sangat aku kenal. Jangan katakan dia Yi-…."_

"XIAO LU!"

 _Tap!_

Barulah Luhan berhenti melangkah, sesungguhnya hanya orang-orang tertentu yang memanggilnya dengan Xiao Lu, atau lebih tepatnya hanya lima orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Xiao Lu_ hampir seumur hidupnya.

 _Ayah dan ibunya, kakaknya, Jackson, dan yang terakhir…._

Luhan menoleh dan benar saja tebakannya suara familiar yang sedari tadi dia dengar adalah milik satu-satunya sahabat yang tumbuh besar bersamanya di Beijing, pria yang dikenal dengan kepolosannya itu merupakan satu-satunya teman super menyebalkan yang bisa begitu cerewet mengalahkan paman Kwangsoo.

"KENAPA KAU BERLARI SEPERTI KIJANG? _OMONG-OMONG_ KAU RUSA BUKAN KIJANG JADI BERLARILAH SEPERTI RUSA BUKAN KIJANG!"

Tidak heran jika kau bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan si pria berlesung pipi manis yang sedang berlari namun tetap dengan posenya bertolak pinggang, aksen Beijingnya kental hingga menggelitik saraf tawa Luhan didalam sana dan membuatnya tertawa karena saat ini, pria yang selalu sukses menghiburnya dengan kepolosan super menyebalkan yang menjadi ciri _khas_ nya berada disini, di sekolah yang sama dengannya dan Luhan, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya sama sekali.

" _Xing….ZHANG YIXING!"_

Lagi-lagi Luhan memekik heboh, jika tadi seluruh kelas dua memperhatikannya kini giliran teman-teman seangkatan dirinya yang menatap si anak baru yang belum satu bulan pindah ke sekolah mereka.

Namun kali ini Luhan tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan sahabat polosnya sudah berada disini dan itu artinya _SELAMAT TINGGAL HARI MEMBOSANKAN._

" _XIAO LU…..I MISS YOU SO SO SO MUCHHHH…."_

Lupakan bagaiamana dia menggunakan bahasa asing mengekspresikan kerinduan pada Luhan, keduanya bagai anak domba dan rusa yang dipisahkan negara untuk berlari dramatis sebelum berpelukan erat layaknya film dengan akhir kisah cinta yang tragis karena mereka harus dipisah secara paksa.

"Astaga…astaga…bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

"Astaga…astaga…Kenapa kau masih saja kurus dan terlihat kumal."

" _What?—sshh…_ Aku ideal dan sempurna domba bodoh!"

"Astaga…Astaga…sudah terlihat keriput diwajahmu Lulu sayang, _fix,_ kita akan ke salon hari ini, aku punya kenalan salon mahal dan terbaik di Seoul."

Tadinya Luhan senang melihat si menyebalkan Lay, _nama kecil Yixing,_ datang dan memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, tapi kemudian dia kesal karena Lay terus mengatakan hal-hal seperti keriput dan kurus untuk menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Lagipula bagaimana dia bisa tahu salon yang bagus jika dirinya saja mungkin baru tiba di Seoul hari ini, hal ini membuat Luhan jengah setengah mati sampai matanya memutar untuk membalas kritikan pedas sahabatnya "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tentang Seoul, jika kau baru pertama kali berada di negara ini."

" _eyy…_ Jangan meremehkan aku rusa, biar begini aku bisa menebar pesona hingga ke negeri gingseng yang dipenuhi pria tampan dan wanita seksi di setiap tempat yang aku-….."

 _EKHEM!_

Terdengar suara deham memperingatkan dari belakang Yixing, Luhan lebih dulu mencari tahu dan sedikit bertanya-tanya saat mendapati si anak sulung _milyarder Kim,_ ada disana mengingat kelas III-D berada disisi sebelah kiri gedung.

"Junmyeon?"

"Hay Cina, sudah selesai bicara dengan kekasihku."

"Dengan siapa?"

Luhan seperti mendengar bunyi lalat berdengung saat si anak tunggal milyarder itu mengatakan hal tentang " _kekasih",_ membuatnya bertanya mengulang sampai Junmyeon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yixing dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai "Aku kekasihnya, jadi apa kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Yingying?"

" _yingying?"_

Luhan bergumam jijik namun tak lama Yixing membalasnya " _Myeonmyeon_ romantis sekali."

 _Double jijik_

Luhan sudah menahan sendawa di tenggorokannya saat entah darimana temannya yang super polos dan terkadang sangat bodoh itu bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan pria setampan dan sialnya adalah salah satu pewaris kekayaan Miyarder Kim.

Hal itu terkadang membuat Luhan takjub menyadari bahwa Yixing selalu memiliki keberuntungan entah di hidupnya, caranya berteman bahkan kini sahabatnya kembali memenangkan _jackpot_ dengan mengencani salah satu putra milyarder di Korea.

" _rrhhh…._ Aku tidak tahan melihat kalian! Kau ada di kelas berapa?" katanya bertanya pada Lay dibalas menyebalkan oleh sahabatnya "Di kelas yang sama dengan Myeonmyeon!"

"III-D, baiklah! Aku akan bermain kesana jika sedang bebas, _aku pergi."_

Menghindari kenaikan asam lambung yang berlebih, Luhan memutuskan untuk berlari menghindari kemesraan menjijikan milik sahabatnya dan Junmyeon, lagipula bel sudah berbunyi tanda pelajaran dimulai membuatnya tergesa sampai lagi-lagi suara Lay terdengar berteriak

"LUHAN!"

"Apalagi?"

"Kau harus ikut makan malam _CCb, happy café ,_ delapan malam."

"Aku sibuk Lay, lain kali aku akan-….."

"HARUS IKUT ATAU AKU AKAN MENCARI DIMANA PUN DIRIMU TINGGAL!"

Baiklah, Lay tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapannya, dia memang polos tapi jika sudah kesal dia akan sangat berbahaya, lagipula jika dia menemukan dimana rumah Sehun hanya akan membuat Sehun kesal padanya, jadilah Luhan menggeram kesal untuk berteriak "BAIKLAH!"

" _Bagus!"_

Setelah mengambil dalam nafasnya Luhan benar-benar berlari pergi hingga tiba dikelasnya dan melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk ditempatnya dan seperti biasa sedang bercermin entah apa yang dilihatnya disana.

"Hey Byun!"

Mendengar suara Luhan sang diva pun memekik "CIN— _maksudku—_ LUHAN!" dan keduanya mulai terlibat percakapan serius yang melibatkan setidaknya empat pasang mata menatap ingin tahu ke arah mereka berdua.

Luhan menarik kursi disamping kursi Baekhyun, keduanya seperti tak sabar membagi cerita mereka malam tadi dan mengabaikan tatapan teman sekelas mereka yang sepertinya takjub melihat sang diva menjadi dekat dengan si anak baru.

"Kau baik-baik saja? kapten basketku tidak melakukan sesuatu hal yang buruk padamu kan?"

" _rrhh…_ Dia bersikap dingin padaku sepanjang perjalanan tapi terimakasih padanya kita baik-baik saja. Bagaiamana denganmu?"

"Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dia tidak bicara sedikitpun, bahkan pagi ini dia semakin bersikap menyebalkan." Katanya mendelik sang ketua kelas yang sedang memperhatikan mereka namun mengalihkan pandangan saat mata Luhan menatap padanya.

"Tapi baru saja Sehun dan Jackson terlibat percakapan serius."

" _Mwo?"_

Luhan kemudian melihat kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya _intens,_ sebenarnya dia selalu takut jika tatapan Jackson sudah berubah menjadi seperti itu, nyalinya ciut ingin bertanya pada Jackson dan lebih nyaman bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanyanya berbisik dibalas bisikan pula oleh Baekhyun yang menjawab " _entahlah,_ tapi sepertinya Jackson bilang jangan dekati Luhan atau sepertinya dia membawa namamu, _aku tidak terlalu dengar._ Lagipula anak baru itu memang kekasihmu?"

Luhan mengangguk miris, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terkejut namun bukan itu yang membuatnya penasaran "Lalu apa yang dikatakan Sehun?"

"Dengan senang hati."

" _huh?"_

"Dia menjawab lantang _dengan senang hati aku akan menjauhi kekasihmu_ , itu katanya _."_

" _ah…."_

Dan entahlah, lagi-lagi Luhan merasa hatinya sendu setiap kali Sehun bersikap dingin dan tak acuh padanya, dia ingin Sehun seperti Sehun malam tadi yang selalu bersiap membantunya dalam keadaan terdesak yang mengerikan.

" _wae?_ kau tampak kecewa."

Luhan menggeleng pasrah, tak tahu harus menjawab apa sampai dia menyadari bangku Kyungsoo kosong dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari _nerd_ yang selalu meletakkan banyak buku dimejanya.

"Aku baik, _omong-omong_ dimana Kyungsoo?"

" _entahlah,_ aku menghubunginya tapi tidak dijawab, mungkin dia mendapat _shift_ pagi di tempatnya bekerja."

Merasa takjub Luhan bertanya "Dia bekerja?"

" _Part time,_ terkadang _full time,_ tergantung bagaiamana si pemiliki memaklumi jadwal ujian dan pelajaran kita. Lagipula hari ini banyak pelajaran kosong jadi sepertinya Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan untuk bekerja _full time."_

"Dimana dia bekerja?"

"Happy café."

"Dimana?" Luhan memastikan mengingat nama tempat Kyungsoo bekerja sama dengan tempat _CCb_ berkumpul yang artinya disana akan ada si ular Victoria dan teman-teman China yang lain.

"Happy café, tak jauh dari sekolah dia bekerja disana, Kai yang mencarikan pekerajaan itu untuk Kyungsoo."

" _daebak!"_

Luhan bergumam semangat sampai mata rusanya menatap Baekhyun, membujuknya, dan Baekhyun silau karena tatapan Luhan terlalu bersinar " _w-wae?_ Kau tidak menyukaiku kan?"

" _aniya,_ aku tidak menyukai Diva cerewet sepertimu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menatapku bersinar seperti itu?"

"Apa kita berteman?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tanya kita berteman atau tidak?"

" _y-_ Ya, _mungkin,_ tidak, _entahlah!_ Tapi kurasa sejak malam tadi kita teman bukan?"

"Bagus! Kalau begitu temani aku malam nanti."

"Kemana?"

"Dinner dengan _CCb."_

Luhan membaca raut bingung Baekhyun lalu menjelaskan lebih _detail_ dengan cepat " _Chinese Cool cluB._ Kau pernah dengar?"

" _heol!_ Tentu saja! _club_ paling kaya dan paling tidak penting milik Junmyeon dan Jungwoo bukan?"

" _ya kau benar!_ terkadang mereka menyebutnya _Chinese Hot Line_ _club_ lalu mengubahnya lagi menjadi _Chinese Cool cluB,_ terserah mereka tapi apa kau menemani aku malam nanti."

"Kau salah satu bagian dari mereka?"

"Ya, dari hari pertama aku disini, aku bagian dari mereka."

" _daebak!_ Tapi aku tidak diundang."

"Kau denganku, aku mengundangmu, _khsusus."_

Merasa spesial Baekhyun pun mengangguk menerima "Baiklah, aku temani kau, dimana tempatnya?"

"Happy café."

"Tempat _nerd_ bekerja?"

"Jika hanya itu satu-satunya café yang berada di sekitar sekolah, maka happy café adalah tempat Kyungsoo sekaligus anggota _CCb_ berkumpul malam nanti."

"Okay! Kita berangkat malam nanti."

Luhan memekik senang dan bersalaman dengan tangan super halus milik sang diva " _okay!_ Aku akan menjeputmu."

"Tidak perlu kita bertemu langsung disana."

Luhan mengangguk puas sebelum berjalan ke tempat duduknya, dia juga mati-matian berusaha mengabaikan tatapan dingin Sehun dan Jacskon sampai suara Jongin terdengar berteriak memperingatkan dirinya.

"CINAA! JANGAN PERNAH KAU BERMAIN LAGI DENGAN NERDKU! AKU AKAN MENJUALMU KE TEMPAT PORTITUSI JIKA KAU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI!"

Luhan menoleh kesal dan hanya memberi jari tengahnya pada Jongin sebelum mengumpat _"fu*k you!"_

" _y-_ YAK!"

Yang mana membuat Sehun diam-diam tertawa sementara Jackson masih memperhatikan kekasihnya _intens,_ diam-diam dia mendekati Sehun dari kursi tempatnya duduk untuk berbisik memperingatkan "Kita perlu bicara."

Membuat tangan Luhan terkepal untuk dengan tegas mengatakan "Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kau-…."

Mungkin mereka akan bertengkar saat itu juga jika Choi Saem tidak masuk kedalam kelas, dan untuk hal itu pula Luhan merasa berterimakasih pada sang wali kelas dan berniat mengikuti mata pelajaran dengan baik walau matanya diam-diam selalu melirik pada Sehun seolah meminta bantuan karena Jackson tidak main-main dengan ucapannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Siang hari, 12.00 KST_

.

.

" _iya hyung, aku sedang istirahat."_

Yang tidak Luhan mengerti adalah panggilan dari kakak kandung Sehun yang terkesan tiba-tiba dan tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, awalnya Luhan berfikir Yunho ingin berbicara dengan Sehun atau Jaehyun, tapi saat pria tampan itu menegaskan ingin bicara dengannya membuat Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama hingga kalimat "Bereskan buku dan peralatan sekolahmu, aku sudah meminta izin pada sekolah dan kau bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini." membuat Luhan sangat tidak mengerti dan hanya bertanya _"Mwo? sekarang?"_

"Iya Lu, hyung menunggumu dibawah."

Dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab _"Baiklah."_ Seraya berjalan ke kelas dan memasukkan peralatan sekolahnya "Aku akan segera turun." Katanya menutup ponsel dan merangkul tasnya meninggalkan kelas.

"Luhan? kau pulang lebih awal?"

Namun sial, didepan pintu dia harus berpapasan dengan Myungsoo dan Sehun, yang bertanya tentu saja Myungsoo karena si ketua kelas hanya sibuk menatap dingin dan mengalihkan pandangan entah kemana seperti tidak peduli.

" _eoh,_ Yunho hyung sedang menungguku dibawah."

"Yunho hyung? Oh Yunho."

" _hmm…_ Kakaknya." Luhan mengerling Sehun, membuat Myungsoo melihat Sehun dan bertanya "Kau tahu kenapa?"

" _Molla."_

Lalu Sehun berjalan malas ke kelas membuat Luhan tak habis pikir dengan kesalahan apa yang dia buat hingga Sehun terus menerus bersikap dingin padanya "Tidak usah tanya dia lain kali, aku pergi dulu L."

Setelahnya Luhan menuruni tangga dengan gusar, dia kesal pada Sehun, dia takut pada Jackson dan terimakasih pada Yunho hyung karena sudah membuat harinya semakin gundah dengan tiba-tiba datang dan memintanya untuk pulang cepat.

"Hay Lu."

Luhan berlari menghampiri kakak Sehun dan Jaehyun untuk membungkuk menyapa "Hay hyung."

" _eyy…_ Jangan bersikap formal padaku. Ayo masuk."

Tak banyak bertanya Luhan ikut masuk kedalam mobil, membiarkan Yunho menutup pintu mobil mereka sesekali bertanya saat mesin mobil dinyalakan "Kita akan pergi kemana hyung?"

Tersenyum _khas_ yang membuat ketampanannya terpancar, Yunho hanya menjawab "Bandara." Dan membuat Luhan benar-benar bingung kenapa dirinya harus ikut ke bandara terlebih di siang hari terlebih di tengah jam pelajarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Incheon airport, 14.00 KST_

 _._

"Tunggu sebentar kami baru saja sampai dan sedang berjalan ketempatmu."

Luhan benar-benar jengkel sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia dipaksa pergi ke bandara menggunakan seragam sekolah, Yunho juga tidak banyak membantu hal yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Sulung tiga bersaudara itu hanya akan tersenyum setiap kali Luhan bertanya " _siapa yang akan kita temui di bandara."_

" _araseo….kututup ponselnya."_

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di mantel, Yunho menggandeng lengan Luhan untuk mengajak si anak sekolah berjalan lebih cepat "Ayo Lu, dia sudah menunggu kita."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang kita jemput hyung?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya tersenyum membuat Luhan kesal dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi, Yunho membawanya ke bagian kedatangan di Bandara, Luhan tidak ingin mencari tahu sampai Yunho mengatakan

"Hey Lu…"

" _hmmh…"_

"Lihatlah siapa yang datang."

Yunho mengerling ke arah tempat semua orang sedang berjalan di pintu kedatangan, membuat Luhan menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud Yunho hingga matanya menatap sosok yang begitu dikenalnya, yang begitu dirindukannya.

 _DEG!_

" _tidak mungkin…."_

Rasanya seperti mimpi, tapi aku tahu, aku sedang melihat satu-satunya pria yang selalu menjagaku dengan seluruh hidupnya, pria yang menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untukku itu tengah berjalan ke arahku, semakin mendekat membuat nafasku tercekat, lalu saat mata kami bertemu pandang, dia tersenyum, menawarkan pelukan paling hangat yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman dan merasa terlindungi.

Awalnya dia masih tak menyangka, mengedipkan matanya secara berulang sampai suara berat _khas_ milik pahlawannya terdengar "Hay Lu, adik kecilku." Berhasil membuatku menangis dan berlari serta melompat ke pelukan pria yang sudah tak dilihatnya selama satu bulan.

" _GE…GEGEEEE…!"_

Ya, dia kakakku, satu-satunya keluargaku, hidupku, yang selalu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan, selalu mencintaiku dengan tulus, dan menjagaku sepenuh hati. Aku menghormatinya, aku sangat mencintainya dan untukku, belum ada yang bisa menggantikan sosok pahlawan ini selama delapan belas tahun hidupku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Ge? kenapa tidak bilang padaku Gege akan datang ke Seoul?"

Sedari tadi hanya pertanyaan menuntut itu yang terdengar dari adik kecilnya, membuat kedua orang dewasa yang duduk di kursi depan mobil hanya terkikik geli menyadari bahwa kejutan yang mereka rencanakan berjalan sempurna karena Luhan benar-benar tidak menyadari kedatangan kakaknya ke Seoul.

"Sudah berapa kali gege bilang ini kejutan."

" _sshh…_ Ini menyebalkan tapi aku sangat senang."

Luhan memekik bahagia di kursi belakang mobil, dia bahkan memejamkan mata lalu sedikit mencodongkan tubuh di tengah-tengah kursi depan untuk bertanya "Jadi Gege juga akan menetap di Seoul? Bersamaku? Mana Paman Kwangsoo?"

"Sayangnya tidak Lu."

" _huh?"_

"Gege hanya akan menetap satu minggu , setelahnya gege akan terbang ke Hongkong, ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

Luhan kecewa, dia bersandar di kursinya seraya melipat kedua tangannya tanda dia kesal dan Yifan merasa bersalah karena memberi harapan untuk adik kecilnya "Jangan memasang wajah itu Lu, gege sedih."

"Aku lebih sedih."

"Maaf Lu, tapi kau masih memegang janji gege, setelah semua ini selesai gege akan menjemputmu pulang."

"Tapi kapan?"

"Secepatnya."

"Jika saat itu tiba aku yang akan merasa sedih karena Luhan pergi."

Yunho ikut berbicara membuat Yifan merasa tertolong walau Luhan masih dalam mode kesalnya "Tidak perlu cepat juga tidak apa, aku akan baik-baik saja dengan keluarga Yunho hyung."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmmm…._ Yang paling penting gege sudah datang saat ini. _YEY!"_

Terimakasih pada Yunho karena pada dasarnya Luhan tidak suka melihat orang yang mengiba akan keberadaannya, jadi saat Yunho mengatakan merasa sedih ketika dirinya pergi membuat Luhan memberi jawaban berbeda dan memaklumi kesibukan kakaknya.

" _gomawo."_

Yifan berbisik dibalas kerlingan Yunho yang gemas melihat bagaimana Luhan merayakan kebahagiannya atas kedatangan kakaknya sore ini "Tidak masalah, dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

Ketiganya pun menghabiskan waktu dengan saling bercerita di dalam mobil, Luhan yang lebih banyak berbicara, menceritakan semua kegiatan sekolah dan teman-temannya hingga mobil Yunho memasuki halaman rumah dan terlihat seluruh keluarga Oh termasuk Sehun sudah berdiri disana seolah menyambut kedatangan Yifan.

"Paman dan Bibi tahu gege datang hari ini?"

Luhan bertanya membuat Yunho menoleh dan memberitahu Luhan "Jujur saja hanya kau yang tidak tahu Yifan datang hari ini."

" _Mwo?"_

"Ayo Lu, kita turun."

 _BLAM / BLAM_

Sementara Yunho dan Yifan keluar dari mobil, Luhan kembali dibuat kesal karena sepertinya memang hanya dirinya yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang kedantangan sang kakak, terlihat dari cara bibi dan paman menyapanya, bahkan Jaehyun juga terlihat senang melihat Yifan.

" _tsk!_ Kau bilang tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Dia pun terus memperhatikan dari dalam mobil sampai bagian dimana Yifan menyapa Sehun cukup menarik perhatiannya. Dia pun memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan terdengar Sehun menyapa riang kakaknya.

"Senang bertemu dengan pria hebat sepertimu Yifan Ge."

"Dan pasti kau adalah Sehun."

" _eoh._ Aku Sehun."

Sedikit terkejut, Yifan memeluk teman sekelasnya itu, pria yang sedari pagi bersikap dingin padanya juga tampak terkejut sampai suara kakaknya terdengar sangat memalukan saat menagatakan "Terimakasih sudah bersedia menjadi teman sekelas adikku yang nakal, dia pasti banyak merepotkanmu di kelas."

" _yang benar saja!"_

Dan untuk Sehun melihat wajah kesal Luhan adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri, jadi saat kakak kandung si pria cantik memancing percakapan menyenangkan ini dia hanya menjawab seraya menatap jahil pada Luhan.

"Kau benar Ge, adikmu selalu berulah di kelas, dia juga jarang _mengerjakan_ tugas."

"Sudah kuduga, dia memang selalu seperti itu, _ha ha ha…"_

Keduanya pun tertawa sangat bahagia saat menjatuhkan Luhan hingga si pria cantik membuat gerakan mengipas tangan tanda dia sangat gerah melihat konspirasi yang terjadi di depan kedua matanya. Keduanya bahkan sepertinya ingin terus membicarakan hal buruk tentangnya, beruntung ibu Sehun segera menengahi dengan menengahi dan meminta mereka semua untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ayo bicara didalam saja, Luhan-…Ayo nak kita masuk kedalam."

Karena jika tidak, mungkin Luhan sudah berbuat gila dengan berteriak kesal, dia pun menghentak kesal kakinya sebelum berjalan masuk kedalam rumah yang akan menggodanya sepanjang malam ini.

" _oh baiklah,_ aku hanya perlu menutup telinga. _Menyebalkan!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari,_

 _._

 _._

" _HA HA HA…_ Pasti Luhan banyak merepotkanmu ya?"

Luhan bisa mendengar suara kakaknya tertawa hingga ke lantai dua, jujur saja ini membuatnya cemas karena kakaknya baru saja tiba di Seoul tapi dia sudah harus pergi ke happ café tempat teman-teman satu negaranya berkumpul.

Beberapa kali dia menggigit bibir, memutuskan untuk tidak jadi datang lalu pesan dari Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk dan memberitahu " _aku sudah sampai, kutunggu di mobil."_

Yang mana membuat Luhan tak bisa membatalkan janji jika tidak ingin kembali bermusuhan dengan Baekhyun " _Baiklah, izin satu jam aku rasa bukan masalah."_ Katanya meyakinkan diri, perlahan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan cemas, dia bisa melihat seluruh keluarga Oh berkumpul termasuk Sehun yang entah mengapa bisa cepat akrab dengan kakak kandungnya.

 _Well,_ itu jarang terjadi mengingat Yifan adalah tipe _protektif_ yang tidak menerima teman Luhan dengan mudah termasuk si polos Yixing yang menjadi korban betapa keji sang kakak jika sudah memutuskan siapa yang boleh dan tidak boleh berteman dengannya.

" _tidak juga, dia hanya sering terlihat bingung, aku hanya membantu sekedarnya."_

" _tsk!_ Muka dua! Kau sangat manis pada Gege tapi sangat dingin padaku! Ingatkan aku memukul kepalamu jika ada kesempatan!"

" _Luhan juga sering menangis, apa dia sering menangis disini?"_

" _Tidak tahu Ge, aku belum pernah melihat Luhan ge menangis."_ Jaehyun menjawab riang ditimpali Yunho " _Aku juga belum."_

"Tentu saja, aku kan kuat, _manly!_ " Katanya bangga hingga suara kakaknya bertanya lagi pada Sehun "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, kau pernah melihat adikku menangis Sehunna?"

" _tentu saja tidak."_ Luhan bertaruh namun Sehun menjawab lain dengan mengatakan "Pernah, beberapa kali."

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, mencoba mengingat kapan dirinya menangis sampai Sehun memperjelas bagaimana dia melihatnya menangis " _Malam hari,_ pertama kali dia tiba dirumah ini, memanggilmu _ge…"_

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening, semua seperti dipaksa merasakan kesedihan remaja delapan belas tahun yang harus berjauhan dengan satu-satunya keluarga kandung yang tersisa, Yifan terutama, dia merasa sesak mendengar penuturan Sehun menyadari setiap adiknya menangis di malam hari itu artinya dia hanya sedang berpura-pura menjadi kuat agar tidak ada yang melihat atau mengasihani dirinya.

"Benarkah?"

" _oh sial…."_ Luhan merasa begitu malu namun ternyata tak sampai disana, karena Sehun melihatnya menangis beberapa kali "Lalu setiap dia kelelahan, dia akan mengigau namun air matanya akan terlihat saat memanggil _Ma, aku merindukanmu."_

Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan tertohok antara kesal dan ingin memukul Sehun, teman sekelasnya itu tidak sopan selalu memata-matai dirinya sementara yang terus dilakukannya adalah bersikap dingin, membuat nafasnya memburu kesal sampai suara Mama Oh terdengar.

"Luhan? kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Pertanyaan satu-satunya wanita di kediaman Oh _refleks_ membuat Yifan menoleh, dia memperhatikan adiknya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, mengulangnya lagi lalu memberi perintah "Ganti piyama tidur, kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Tapi Ge, aku harus datang, teman-temanku sudah menunggu!"

"Teman yang mana? Apa Sehun mengenalnya? Jika Sehun mengenalnya kenapa dia tidak pergi?"

"Temanku tidak sama dengan teman Sehun!"

"Baiklah, semakin tidak Gege izinkan kau akan tetap dirumah, cepat ganti piyama tidur."

"GE AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!"

Dan saat Luhan berteriak suasana menjadi hening dan semua orang menjadi canggung, nyonya Oh terutama, dia merasa bersalah karena menegur Luhan di depan Yifan secara langsung, membuatnya berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membujuk sulung dua bersaudara yang sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho.

"Yifan biarkan Luhan pergi nak, dia juga harus membuat banyak teman disini, jangan batasi anak muda sepertinya."

"Tidak bi, aku yang paling tahu bagaimana tingkahnya jika sudah memiliki banyak teman, dia akan dimanfaatkan paling buruk mereka akan melakukan hal-hal berbahaya di malam hari."

"GE!"

"Luhan…..Berhenti berteriak!"

Yifan memperingatkan dan seluruh wajah Luhan sudah berubah merah nyaris melawan kakaknya sampai Jihyo memberikan solusi terakhir dan berharap bisa menjadi jalan tengah untuk keadaan menegangkan dirumahnya saat ini.

" _mmh…_ Yifan bagaiamana jika seperti ini, Sehun akan menemani Luhan ke tempat Luhan pergi dengan teman-temannya malam ini, _bolehkah?"_

"Ma…!"

"Jangan membantah nak."

Kali ini Jihyo yang memperingatkan putra keduanya hingga membuat Sehun diam dan pasrah menerima perintah apapun dari ibunya.

"Tidak perlu bi, Sehun lelah dan anak ini juga lelah. Mereka perlu tidur karena besok mereka harus pergi ke sekolah."

"Aku tidak lelah." Luhan membantah, membuat Yifan menatapnya tajam dan Yunho juga bertanya pada adiknya sama cepat dengan gerakan Yifan yang akan membuka mulut membalas ucapan Luhan "Bagaimana denganmu Sehun? kau lelah?"

 _YA AKU LELAH!_

Harusnya Sehun menjawab hal itu, tapi saat mata ibu dan kakaknya memperingatkan dia seperti tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjawab "Tidak, aku tidak lelah dan aku akan menemani Luhan malam ini."

" _YEAH! MASALAH SELESAI!"_

Jihyo memekik bahagia, membawa Luhan bersiap ke pintu utama dan mengerling putranya untuk segera mengambil kunci mobil "Mama dan Luhan tunggu diluar nak."

Kemudian Yifan menatap menyesal pada Sehun, dia tahu Sehun terpaksa namun remaja itu meyakinkan "Temannya temanku juga Ge, biar aku menemaninya." Katanya tulus membuat Yifan bergumam " _Xiexie…"_ dibalas satu ibu jari Sehun terangkat sebagai tanda " _tidak masalah."_

Sejujurnya Sehun senang saat ibunya memaksa, karena tanpa sadar Sehun juga selalu ingin tahu kemana dan apa yang dilakukan Luhan dengan teman-temannya "Aku pergi Ge."

Yifan mengangguk, dia dan Yunho ikut berjalan ke pintu utama sementara Luhan enggan menatap kakaknya karena kesal "Baiklah, gege pulang malam ini juga jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini."

Refleks tangan Luhan menarik baju kakaknya, dia juga mendekap erat kakaknya seraya bergumam "Jangan pergi, aku hanya sebentar." Yang mana membuat Jihyo tak tahan karena Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan saat memohon, merajuk atau bahkan sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

" _aigoo_ kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan Lu." katanya mengusap gemas kepala Luhan sampai Yifan tertawa dan mengantar Luhan ke mobil Sehun "Gege titip anak manja ini." katanya membungkuk dan bertumpu pada jendela mobil dibalas kekehan Sehun yang mengatakan "Berdoa saja agar dia tidak berulah."

" _sshh…"_

"Tidak mengumpat Lu."

" _araseo!"_

Luhan memakai asal _seatbelt_ miliknya disertai suara mobil Sehun yang mulai dinyalakan "Jangan terlalu larut."

"Baik ge."

Tak lama mobil bergerak meninggalkan halaman rumah tanpa percakapan sedikitpun didalamnya. Luhan sedang sibuk mengepal jemari tangannya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan di kerongkongannya.

"Kita pergi kemana?"

"Happy café."

" _huh?_ Tempat Kyungsoo bekerja _part time?"_

"Aku rasa iya."

"Baiklah, siapa yang akan kau temui?"

" _CCb."_

Sehun tertawa dan Luhan merasa sedikit lebih tenang melihat bagaimana mata Sehun membentuk bulan sabit saat tertawa, biasanya itu terlihat saat Jaehyun melakukan hal konyol atau jika suasana hatinya benar-benar baik, membuat Luhan harus mati-matian mengontrol dirinya untuk bertanya dibuat kesal " _Wae?_ kenapa tertawa? Memangnya kau tahu apa itu _CCb?"_

" _ha ha ha aha…_ Tentu saja, aku pikir _club_ bodoh itu sudah dibubarkan, tunggu sampai aku mengajukan proposal lagi pada bagian pembina bidang kesiswaan."

" _eyy…_ Kau keji sekali, mereka senang dengan _club_ itu."

"Dan kenapa pula kau terpilih? Yang aku tahu mereka hanya memilih orang-orang berbakat dan mengagumkan."

Luhan mengibas anak rambutnya dan bertingkah konyol dengan mengatakan "Aku sempurna."

 _Krik….krik…._

Suasana hening karena Sehun tidak menanggapi, seketika pula Luhan dibuat sangat malu hingga rasanya ingin lompat dari mobil sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan "Terimakasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah mengantarku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak datang malam ini, aku bosan dimusuhi, aku hanya ingin punya teman."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula teman-temanku juga ada disana."

" _huh?_ Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo tentu saja, jika ada Kyungsoo sudah pasti ada Kai, jika Kai disana pasti ada Junhoe."

" _ah..."_

"Dan aku dengar dari Baekhyun dia juga datang malam ini, jadi sepertinya kapten tim basket kita tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti kemarin malam terulang, jadi dia akan datang bersama Johnyy, jika Johny disana itu artinya ada Jeonghan adik kelas kita, terakhir Myungsoo, dia datang kesana karena hari ini jatahnya membantu Kyungsoo di tempat kerja."

"Kenapa kita tidak sekalian mengajak Choi Saem?" katanya terkekeh menyadari bahwa bukan hanya _club chinese,_ tapi hampir seluruh teman sekelasnya juga berada di club malam ini. Itu artinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat ramai dan menyenangkan, membuat Luhan bersemangat sampai Sehun bertanya serius padanya "Kekasihmu juga ada disana?"

 _DEG!_

Sehun benar, _Jackson…_

Luhan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan kekasihnya, tidak mungkin _club_ konyol itu tidak merekrut Jackson mengingat dua hal, _Jackson mengagumkan,_ dan _Victoria_ ada disana. Membuat tiba-tiba raut wajah Luhan menjadi pucat untuk bertanya pada Sehun.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja?"

" _Wae?"_

"Benar-benar tidak terpikirkan olehku jika Jackson ada disana, _tapi YA!_ pasti dia ada disana, bagaimana ini?"

"Hadapi."

"Tidak semudah itu! Disana ada teman-teman kita dan aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan saat bertengkar dan kekasihku akan membela wanita lain yang akan selalu memeluk atau merangkulnya kemanapun dia pergi."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu merangkul dan memeluk orang lain sebagai balasan."

" _huh?"_

"Jika dia melakukannya di depan umum, kau hanya perlu menunjukkan pada kekasihmu bahwa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Luhan bertanya bersamaan dengan mobil Sehun yang berhenti di satu tempat bertuliskan happy café, dia menggantungkan jawaban seraya melepas _seatbelt_ sebelum kembali menoleh dan menawarkan "Kau bisa meminjam lenganku lagi, aku akan meminjamkan semua bagian tubuhku yang kau perlukan didalam sana, _ayo masuk."_

 _BLAM!_

Luhan berkedip seperti sedang memproses apa yang ditawarkan Sehun, lalu dari luar mobil teman sebayanya itu mengerling seraya memasuki café sahabatnya lebih dulu seolah memberi kekuatan yang tak pernah didapatkan Luhan saat harus berhadapan dengan Victoria dan Jacskon sebelumnya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan menjadi seribu kali lebih bersemangat dan yakin bahwa pertemuan malam ini akan menjadi pertemuan terbaiknya dengan Victoria selama bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal.

" _yeah,_ Kau bisa melakukannya kali ini, _Sehun membantumu!"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Rencana update Mingdep : Rabu JTV, Minggu BT, semoga ga ada halangan sebelum gue harus bergulat dengan kerjaaan sesungguhnya, doain lancar :"" kalau meleset jangan dibully, ini Cuma rencana sesungguhnya :"""

.

.

Sekali lagi, Selamat Lebaran gengs, Mohon maaf Lahir batin :**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous_

"Jika dia melakukannya di depan umum, kau hanya perlu menunjukkan pada kekasihmu bahwa kau bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Luhan bertanya bersamaan dengan mobil Sehun yang berhenti di satu tempat bertuliskan happy café, dia menggantungkan jawaban seraya melepas _seatbelt_ sebelum kembali menoleh dan menawarkan "Kau bisa meminjam lenganku lagi, aku akan meminjamkan semua bagian tubuhku yang kau perlukan didalam sana, _ayo masuk."_

 _BLAM!_

Luhan berkedip seperti sedang memproses apa yang ditawarkan Sehun, lalu dari luar mobil teman sebayanya itu mengerling seraya memasuki café sahabatnya lebih dulu seolah memberi kekuatan yang tak pernah didapatkan Luhan saat harus berhadapan dengan Victoria dan Jacskon sebelumnya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan menjadi seribu kali lebih bersemangat dan yakin bahwa pertemuan malam ini akan menjadi pertemuan terbaiknya dengan Victoria selama bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal.

" _yeah,_ Kau bisa melakukannya kali ini, _Sehun membantumu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Oke sempurna!"

Setelah puas melihat wajahnya di cermin mobil, Luhan bersiap untuk keluar dan segera masuk dalam café, tak lupa dia menyelipkan ponsel di saku celana miliknya sebelum tubuhnya terlonjak kaget melihat wajah seseorang sedang menempel di kaca mobil Sehun dan itu adalah wajah Baekhyun yang membuat pose konyol seolah menyindir padanya.

Luhan pun terkekeh, menyatukan dua tangan dia seolah meminta maaf sebelum perlahan membuka pintu mobil Sehun "Maaf aku terlambat, banyak yang terjadi."

"Aku berencana membencimu lagi jika dalam dua menit kau tetap tidak menunjukkan batang hidungmu!"

" _eyy…._ Kita sudah cocok bagai duo _davichi,_ jangan membenci lagi, nanti ada kerutan di dahimu."

" _ish!_ Kalau begitu ayo cepat masuk, aku tidak sabar berkumpul dengan _club_ paling kaya raya di sekolah."

Membenarkan letak _blazer_ merahnya, Luhan mengerling sang diva yang juga memakai _blazer_ warna serupa seraya memimpin jalan "Baiklah, ayo masuk."

 _Tring…._

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kalian semua disini?"

Pertama kali yang terdengar saat Luhan membuka pintu Happy café adalah suara gerutuan yang berada di balik meja kasir, hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan mencari asal suara dan terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo disana terlihat sangat kesal dikerumuni oleh sebagian besar pengunjung yang tak lain adalah teman sekelasnya dan beberapa adik kelas yang cukup populer di sekolah mereka.

" _oi_ BYUN DISINI!"

" _astaga!_ Apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

Lalu tatapan Baekhyun berubah menjadi horor melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, pria lesung pipi yang sedang tersenyum padanya sekilas terlihat sangat lembut, tapi setiap Baekhyun mengingat kemarin malam saat Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang dari kejadian paman mesum mengganggu mereka, sejak saat itu pula dia melihat Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbeda, pria itu tiba-tiba bertingkah sangat mengerikan dan yang paling mengganggu sikap posesifnya setelah malam itu berlanjut sampai saat ini.

"Lu…ayo cepat bergabung dengan _club_ mu." Dia berbisik ketakutan, lalu suara Chanyeol terdengar berteriak "CEPAT KEMARI ATAU TEMAN-TEMAN SEKELAS KITA AKAN TAHU APA YANG KITA LAKUKAN KEMARIN MALAM BYUN!"

" _what the….!"_

"Apa yang memangnya kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol?"

Memutar malas bola matanya, Baekhyun terlihat pucat namun disembunyikan dengan wajah angkuh yang kemudian mendelik marah pada Luhan "Awas jika kau meninggalkanku disini dengannya!" katanya marah, dan entah mengapa Baekhyun berjalan ke sisi kiri dimana Chanyeol dan teman satu tim basketnya, _Johnny,_ serta adik kelasnya, _Jeonghan,_ duduk di satu meja yang sama di dekat pojok jendela.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau takut pada Park?"

Rasanya percuma dirinya mengajak Baekhyun malam ini jika keberadaan sang diva akhirnya milik sang kapten basket, membuatnya sedikit resah untuk mencari dimana _club chinese_ berkumpul sampai tak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata Sehun yang memandangnya tanpa ekspresi namun lucunya seolah menguatkan untuk Luhan.

"Hay Lu, mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Myungsoo berteriak, dia berada persis disamping meja kasir bersama Sehun untuk menemani Kyungsoo, dan entah apa yang dilakukan Kai didalam _counter_ kasir yang jelas dia terus mengekori Kyungsoo serta menggunakan apron yang sama dengan yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

"Kai lepas apronmu! Dan duduk di meja pelanggan, _SEKARANG!"_

"TIDAK MAU….MAUNYA SAMA SOO SOO…."

" _y-YAK!_

Lagi-lagi Luhan tertawa, bukan karena tingkah konyol Kai yang terus mengekori Kyungsoo, tapi karena wajah Myungsoo dan Sehun sudah terlihat merah dan siap mencincang Jongin dari gerakan garpu yang digenggam mereka kuat-kuat.

Dia tertawa diam-diam dan jika tidak mengingat kedatangannya malam ini untuk berkumpul dengan Yixing dan kekasihnya _si Myeonmyeon_ itu, Luhan mungkin akan tergoda dan lebih memilih berada di satu yang meja yang sama dengan Sehun dan Myungsoo sampai suara June terdengar dan memberitahu kemana dirinya seharusnya berkumpul.

" _oi_ CHINA TEMAN-TEMANMU DISANA!"

Dan benar saja saat dia menoleh sekilas dia bisa melihat sekumpulan remaja yang sepertinya menyewa tempat itu khusus untuk mereka, terlihat dari salah satu pintu yang ditutup di café tersebut, menandakan bahwa mereka membayar mahal hanya untuk menghindari perkumpulan mereka diganggu oleh orang umum.

 _Ya,_ sepertinya Luhan masing memegang janji Sehun, dia menguatkan diri sendiri untuk mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah salah satu pintu café tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul dan benar saja, mereka semua sudah disana, _lengkap,_ dengan kehadiran Jackson seperti dugaan Sehun.

Dan saat dirinya menggeser pintu dimana teman-teman satu negaranya berkumpul, disaat yang sama semua mata memandang padanya, _Jackson terutama,_ tatapannya terlalu _intens_ dan membuat Luhan menghindari tatapan itu sampai suara sahabatnya terdengar antusias melihat kehadirannya.

" _XIAO LU AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA SAYANGKU!"_

Dan lihatlah Yixing, menariknya sangat kencang dan membawanya duduk disampingnya, tepat didepan Jackson, membuat keadaan semakin canggung mengingat Victoria duduk disamping kekasihnya dan itu artinya mereka mau tak mau juga saling berhadapan.

" _Ge,_ Kau pesan apa?" Kun bertanya namun Yixing yang menjawab untuknya " _Milkshake strawberry_ saja, Lulu hanya suka _Milkshake strawberry."_

" _Xing…!"_

"Kenapa?"

"Jadi kau memanggil Luge dengan Lulu?"

Barulah Yixing tertawa menyadari kesalahannya memanggil Lulu, namun hal itu tidak membuat Yixing jera dan sebaliknya, dia justru membuat _squishy_ pada pipi Luhan seraya menarik kencangnya untuk bersorak "Dia imut bukan dengan nama Lulunya? Hanya aku dan Jackson yang memanggilnya Lulu! _Ya kan_ sayang?"

 _EKHEM!_

Dan saat suara deham terdengar dari penanggung biaya sepenuhnya malam ini, semua memperingatkan pada Yixing namun si kekasih pria kaya itu tak juga menyadari dan justru semakin menciumi pipi Luhan hingga terpaksa Lucas berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan menarik Luhan menjauh dari si pencium segala umat manusia.

" _y-_ Yak kenapa kau mengambil Luluku!"

"Malam ini tidak ada Lulu jika tidak ingin berakhir mengeluarkan uang dari dompet masing-masing."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Lihat _myeonmyeon_ mu, dia sudah sangat kesal karena kau terus menciumi Luhan ge— _oi_ GUAN BERIKAN MENU PADA LUGE!"

Disaat yang sama akhirnya Yixing mengerti dan mulai merajuk demi keselamatan uang jajan mereka, dia merangkul mesra kekasihnya dan berbisik "Lulu itu memang _squishy_ jadi aku tidak bisa lepas dan tidak bisa gemas padanya."

"Jadikan aku _squishymu_ mulai sekarang."

"Tapi kau tidak menggemaskan."

" _sshh…"_

"Ge, ini menunya pilih saja."

Oke, berada di tempat yang seharusnya bisa membuat Luhan senang ternyata hanya omong kosong, dia sama sekali tidak bisa senang terlebih saat tatapan Jackson terus mengunci padanya dan terlihat sangat menyebalkan hingga membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik.

"Tidak perlu Guan, aku ingin-….."

 _Grep…_

Tiba-tiba Jackson menarik tangannya keluar dari tempat mereka, membawanya keluar dari café hingga tak sengaja Myungsoo melihat dan menyenggol bahu Sehun yang juga sudah melihat bagaimana kekasih Luhan itu membawanya kasar hingga suara Myungsoo terdengar

"Kemana dia membawa Luhan pergi?"

" _entahlah,_ Biarkan mereka, Luhan sudah tahu harus bersikap seperti apa padanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu maksudku."

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

 _._

"JACKSON LEPAS!"

Lalu mereka berada di lorong jalan tak jauh dari café Kyungsoo bekerja, wajah keduanya hanya disinari lampu temaram jalan berwarna kuning namun tak menyembunyikan rasa marah dan kecewa dari masing-masing sejoli yang mulai tak menemukan kecocokan satu sama lain.

Jadilah yang terlihat marah menghempas tangan kekasih yang dinilainya berkhianat, langkahnya menghimpit si pria cantik yang terdesak karena dinding lorong di jalan sempit itu hingga lampu temaram mempertemukan dua mata yang terlihat memendam antara rasa rindu dan marah disaat yang sama.

"Kenapa kau terus berteriak padaku?"

" _minggir,_ aku mau masuk ke café."

Jackson mulai memegang dua bahu yang lebih mungil darinya untuk semakin mendesak kekasih yang mulai bersikap tak peduli padanya "Jawab aku saat aku bertanya!"

"Apa yang perlu kujawab? Kau yang harusnya berfikir apa yang terjadi pada kita dan kenapa aku terus menghindarimu! Kau yang pergi meninggalkan aku tanpa kabar, lalu apa hakmu bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Nada suara Luhan meninggi, menandakan dia sudah muak diperlakukan tidak adil oleh pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasih tapi selalu bertingkah layaknya raja yang harus diikuti. Hal itu membuat Jackson merasa geram sekaligus tersinggung, pegangan tangannya merenggang di bahu Luhan lalu suaranya terdengar menghina sekaligus mengejek si pria cantik.

" _tsk!_ Jadi rupanya benar rumor yang aku dengar dari Victoria? Kau berubah menjadi sangat murahan pada pria yang bersikap baik padamu."

" _apayangkaubicarakan?"_ Luhan menggertakan giginya, tangannya sudah terkepal lalu tiba-tiba Jackson menghimpitnya semakin kuat di lorong jalan tempat mereka bicara saat ini "Katakan padaku apa kau menyukai ketua kelas kita? Apa hebatnya Oh Sehun dibanding aku?"

" _Jackson,_ Jaga bicaramu!"

"Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya karena dia memberikanmu tempat untuk tinggal selagi kakakmu sibuk dengan bisnis dan wanitanya? Apa kau-…."

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi pria yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya, Luhan menatapnya menggebu penuh kemarahan dibalas kemarahan sama dari pria yang barus saja ditamparnya.

Keduanya menatap penuh amarah sampai Luhan memberi satu ultimatum tegas "Jangan pernah berbicara buruk tentang kakakku, _kau dengar?"_ katanya berusaha mendorong tubuh Jackson namun sial kekasihnya menghimpit semakin dekat jarak mereka dan mulai bersikap tak wajar dengan mencodongkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan.

" _Baiklah,_ Aku minta maaf soal Yifan Ge, lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? kau tidak menjawabnya, apa benar kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

"Jackson lepas."

Luhan meraung saat bibir Jackson mulai mendekati bibirnya, dia menggerakan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengelak tapi satu tangan Jackson mulai menjambaknya hingga terpaksa Luhan mendongak dan bertatapan dengan sifat kasar Jackson yang kerap muncul setiap kali mereka bertengkar.

"Aku bahka belum pernah mencium bibirmu dan kau sudah tidur dengan pria lain? Bagaimana aku harus menyebutmu? Jalang atau pria murahan, _terserah,_ kau masih kekasihku dan aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir untuk menahan diri dan tidak menyentuhmu lagi."

Sekuat tenaga Luhan berusaha menjauhkan diri saat Jackson bergerak mendekat ke bibirnya, _sungguh,_ impiannya untuk ciuman pertama bukan seperti ini, dia ingin dilakukan karena mereka sama-sama gugup dan berdebar, sama-sama memiliki rasa yang tulus dan bukan karena salah satu memaksa.

Dan untuk melindungi impiannya, Luhan sekuat tenaga meronta dan terimakasih pada kebiasannya berkelahi di sekolahnya dulu karena setidaknya dia tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan Jackson dan sikap arogannya saat ini.

" _Lepas Jack…_ Kau membuatku jijik!"

"Jangan menolakku lagi Lu, hanya cium aku dan aku akan mengajarkan banyak hal padamu tentang cinta pria dewasa." Katanya menjambak rambut Luhan lagi, mengakui bahwa kekasihnya memang sedikit sulit diatur jika itu sudah berkaitan dengan emosinya.

Jadilah Jackson mewaspadai gerakan tangan Luhan yang bisa kapan saja melawan dirinya, menahan sekuat tenaga sampai dua matanya membulat saat bagian dadanya dipukul kencang oleh satu kaki Luhan yang bebas dan sukses membuatnya lemas dan terkejut.

 _Uhuk…!_

Dia pun sedikit terbatuk dan hal itu digunakan Luhan untuk mendorong kencang tubuh Jackson dan berteriak " _bajinga…._ MULAI HARI INI KITA TIDAK MEMILIKI HUBUNGAN APAPUN!"

Teriakan Luhan sukses membuat kedua mata Jackson membulat, dan saat melihat Luhan berlari menuju café hanya membuatnya semakin geram meneriakkan nama kekasihnya.

"LUHAAAAAN!"

Luhan terus berlari menuju café, dia takut Jackson sempat mengejarnya dan membawanya pada situasi yang lebih buruk lagi, _jadilah_ dia berlari sekuat tenaga, menyebrang jalan menuju café tanpa melihat jalan raya lalu mendesah lega melihat Sehun dan Myungsoo masih berada di café dan bersiap pergi bersama Kyungsoo di belakang mereka.

"Aku baru mau mencarimu, kami sudah mau pulang kau ikut atau-…."

 _Grep….!_

Saat Sehun membuka pintu café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, disaat yang sama pula Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun hingga membuat si pemilik tubuh terkejut dan tak bisa berkata-kata saat Luhan mendekapnya begitu erat seraya memejamkan mata.

" _h-_ hey ada apa denganmu?" katanya bertanya, berusaha menetralkan diri mengingat degup jantungnya mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke telinga Myungsoo yang ada disampingnya "Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya lagi dibalas diamnya Luhan yang terus mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun tanpa memikirkan apa yang bisa terjadi setelah malam ini.

Pertama tak hanya Sehun yang dibuat terkejut, tapi juga Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang kebetulan menjadi saksi bagaimana Luhan berlari melompat ke pelukan Sehun, kedua tak hanya Sehun, Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang berada disana, tapi beberapa teman sekelas serta adik kelas mereka melihat langsung bagaimana Luhan berakhir di pelukan Sehun.

Hal itu membuat beberapa dari mereka berbisik, ada yang tersenyum melihat bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan terlihat manis bersama, ada yang hanya bertanya-tanya, dan ada pula yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena sikap murahan Luhan.

" _Bagus, teruslah bersikap murahan."_

Dialah Victoria, si perusak hubungan yang tersenyum sangat puas melihat Luhan memeluk Sehun didepan teman-temannya, dia yakin setelah ini hubungan Luhan dan Jackson akan benar-benar berakhir hingga kemenangan menjadi miliknya.

" _berani sekali kau sunbae."_

Ada pula yang menggeram marah melihat bagaiamana Luhan bertingkah seperti kekasih Sehun, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal erat dan mungkin dia akan menyerang Luhan jika Johnny tidak mengingatkan "Tahan dirimu atau kau berakhir buruk dimata Sehun."

Dia adalah Yoon Jeonghan, adik kelas Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah menyukai Sehun sejak lama, rasa sukanya mungkin sudah berubah menjadi obsesi mengingat beberapa hari ini dia berhasil menarik perhatian Sehun sebelum anak baru itu datang dan bertingkah sesukanya dalam mencuri perhatian Sehun, _seperti malam ini misalnya._

"LUHAAAN!"

Lalu terdengar suara lain berteriak, bersamaan dengan suara teriakan itu dia bisa merasakan Luhan memeluknya semakin erat, membuat Sehun tersedar saat melihat Jackson yang kini berdiri didepan mereka dan terengah sama seperti Luhan, bedanya jika Luhan terlihat ketakutan pria yang Sehun ketahui adalah kekasih Luhan itu terlihat marah melihat bagaimana Luhan sedang memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan dia bajingan."

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya, menunjukkan sesuatu yang harus diketahui Jacskon bahwa "Aku tidak memeluknya, dia memelukku."

Lalu Jackson berlari mendekat, berusaha mengambil Luhan dan kali ini tangan Sehun bergerak cepat memeluk Luhan erat, membalikan tubuh, seolah dia adalah pria yang sedang melindungi kekasihnya "Sekarang aku memeluknya." Katanya menyeringai menoleh ke belakang, dia sengaja membalikan tubuh agar Jackson berhadapan dengan punggungnya dan menjauhkan Luhan dari jangkauan pria yang sepertinya baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan Luhan.

"Berani sekali kau, lepaskan dia."

"Maaf tapi aku juga memiliki perjanjian untuk saling meminjamkan disaat kami membutuhkan."

" _bajingan…._ BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMELUK KEKASIHKU!"

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Lalu terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berlari, dia memperhatikan dari awal bagaimana Lulunya melompat ke pelukan pria entah siapa namanya, lalu tiba-tiba dia melihat Jackson yang terus berteriak, itu hanya membuatnya sadar bahwa sahabatnya belum sama sekali berubah dalam memperlakukan Lulunya.

Hal itu membuatnya sangat geram, dia pun mengambil segelas air yang digenggamnya di tangan, menyeruak diantara kekasih dan teman-temannya lalu

 _BYUR!_

Air itu sukses menyiram wajah Jackson, membuat kekasih pria polos itu segera berlari mendekat, diikuti wanita licik yang mulai memerankan perannya sebagai seorang " _angel"_ saat ini.

" _apa-…._ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ZHANG YIXING!"

" _Wow….easy boy,_ tidak berteriak pada kekasihku."

Jumnyeon menarik kekasihnya ke belakang tubuh sementara Victoria mulai memeluk bebas pria yang sedang kehilangan akal sehatnya saat ini "LEPAS!"

"Tenanglah Jack, semua orang melihatmu."

"BIAR MEREKA SEMUA MELIHAT! BIAR MEREKA TAHU SEDARI DULU KAU SELALU BERSIKAP KASAR PADA LULU!"

"DIAM KAU LAY!"

Lay mengintip di balik punggung kekasihnya, sesekali dia berani berteriak, tapi melihat Jackson saat kehilangan akal sehat adalah yang paling mengerikan hingga membuat Lay menyenggol Sehun dan berbisik "Bawa Lulu pergi."

Awalnya Sehun merasa asing mendengar nama Lulu, tapi saat Lulu yang diyakininya adalah Luhan hanya membuatnya terkekeh karena dengan atau tanpa permintaan dari pria lesung pipi yang sepertinya juga merupakan anak baru di sekolah mereka, Sehun akan tetap membawa Luhan pergi.

"Aku pulang lebih dulu." Katanya mengerling Myungsoo dibalas senyum seadanya Myungsoo yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa dengan kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan yang mengalami kemajuan tanpa disadarinya.

Kyungsoo pun menepuk tak tega punggung Luhan seraya berbisik "Sehun menjagamu" dan tanpa sadar membiarkan Kai menggenggam tangannya untuk saat ini "Aku akan berterimakasih pada si Cina besok pagi."

" _wae?"_

"Karena aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu lebih dari sepuluh detik dan itu sebuah kemajuan."

Kyungsoo tertawa namun tidak melepas genggaman Kai sementara Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam café bergumam "Hey Byun."

Yang dipanggil sedang memperhatikan Luhan dari dalam jendela café, mengutuk Chanyeol yang tak mengizinkannya keluar untuk menjawab "Apa?" katanya bertanya, dan tiba-tiba tangan Chanyeol melingkar di pinggangnya seraya berbisik "Yang Luhan lakukan pada Sehun sama persis dengan yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin malam, _aku suka."_

Mata Baekhyun membulat hebat, benar kemarin malam saat Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang dia terus bersikap dingin, tidak menggodanya dan tidak bertengkar dengannya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun gusar hingga tanpa sadar dia memeluk Chanyeol malam itu, meminta maaf entah untuk apa dan demi Tuhan, Baekhyun menyesali ucapan dan perbuatannya kemarin malam hingga membuat Chanyeol memiliki alasan untuk menguasai dirinya.

"Aku bilang lupakan malam itu Park!"

" _uuu…._ Kau manis sekali jika merona, mau jadi kekasihku atau mau langsung menikah dengan— _AKH!_ _Oi_ BYUN MAU KEMANA KAU?"

"BERISIK! AKU INGIN KE TOILET!"

Setidaknya Baekhyun tetap berada di dalam café, hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum terlalu senang hingga kedua lesung pipinya terlihat dan itu membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan " _Bagus, kau semakin menggemaskan untukku."_ Katanya menyesap _juice_ pilihan Baekhyun lalu fokus menyaksikan kejadian di luar mengingat Sehun masih membawa Luhan berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya diiringi Jackson yang berteriak

"BAJINGAN! PIKIRMU KAU AKAN MEMBAWANYA KEMANA!"

" _hey awas!"_

Chanyeol memperingatkan dengan suara tertahan, beruntung _refleks_ Sehun bagus karena saat ini bukan Sehun yang tersungkur didepan café melainkan Jackson yang dalam satu kepalan ringan berhasil dikalahkan Sehun sebelum kembali merangkul Luhan dan berbisik "Kita pergi."

 _BLAM!_

Sehun menutup pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan sebelum sedikit berlari dan juga masuk kedalam mobilnya, semua mata tertuju pada kejadian ini, tak sedikit yang mengabadikan moment pertengkaran Sehun dan Jackson hingga mobil Sehun terlihat melaju pergi meninggalkan berbagai wajah yang masih begitu takjub dengan kejadian malam ini

 _Marah_ dirasakan Jackson dan Jeonghan, _Senyum licik_ ditunjukkan Victoria serta tatapan sendu Myungsoo seperti menceritakan bahwa malam ini, di café tempat mereka seharusnya bersenang-senang menjadi tempat yang mungkin akan membuat seseorang berubah dengan sikapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Sehun tidak pernah bertanya jika Luhan cenderung ingin diam dan lebih memilih melihat kaca jendela sebagai pelampiasan marah dan rasa takutnya, dia sengaja membiarkan keheningan ini mengikuti mereka sepanjang karena memang Sehun hanya ingin menghormati segala keinginan Luhan walau dirinya sendiri tak bisa menutupi rasa bangga karena Luhan benar-benar meminjam anggota tubuhnya didepan bajingan yang sepertinya selalu bersikap kasar pada Luhan.

Ditemani lagu _Fake Love_ milik grup ternama _BTS,_ Luhan seperti masuk kedalam lirik lagu hingga tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal dan tanpa sadar pula dia memberitahu Sehun "Aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengannya."

" _huh?"_

Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun, mengatakan tanpa keraguan pada pria yang sudah dua kali menyelamatkannya dari sikap arogan mantan kekasihnya "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir, aku yang mengakhirinya."

Sehun tak memberikan respon berarti, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, mengusap kepala Luhan seraya bergumam "Keputusanmu bagus." Katanya sengaja membesarkan _volume radio_ di mobilnya agar lirik _**I'm sick of this fake love….fake love**_ terdengar memenuhi mobil dan itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum puas karena seseorang sudah mendukung keputusannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…_

 _._

Keduanya sampai tepat tengah malam di rumah, tak heran jika rumah mereka sudah gelap karena lampu sudah di matikan dan mungkin seluruh anggota keluarga mereka sudah terlelap, mereka berdua kini berjalan beriringan menuju pintu utama, Sehun yang membuka pintu disambut suara seseorang yang terdengar lelah karena sepertinya dia menunggu kepulangan adik tercintanya.

 _Klik…_

Lampu pintu utama menyala, memperlihatkan Yifan yang memakai pakaian hitam dan celana tidur sedang bersandar di dinding menunggu adiknya, matanya lelah tapi semua itu tidak ada artinya saat melihat Luhan pulang ditemani orang yang dia percaya.

"Ini sudah larut, kenapa kalian baru pulang?"

" _ge…"_

Buru-buru Luhan menyeruak ke pelukan kakaknya, membuat Sehun diam memperhatikan interaksi kedua kakak beradik tersebut hingga tanpa sadar itu membuatnya tersenyum dan terkadang merasa bersalah karena selalu bersikap kasar pada Yunho.

"Ada apa? Kau habis bertengkar dengan seseorang?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat, membuat Yifan menatap mencari tahu pada Sehun dibalas kedua pundak Sehun yang terangkat tanda dia tidak mengetahui apapun "Gege selalu benar." tiba-tiba Luhan bergumam seperti itu membuat Yifan bertanya "Mengenai apa?"

"Segalanya tentangku, gege selalu benar dan aku janji akan mendengarkanmu lebih baik."

" _whoa…_ Kenapa tiba-tiba kau terdengar seperti Luhan yang baik hati?"

Luhan memicingkan dua matanya untuk mendengus kesal "Aku memang anak yang baik."

" _ha ha ha….araseo,_ Gege mengerti, sekarang ayo gege antar kekamar karena ini sudah malam." Katanya mencium kening Luhan lalu merangkul pinggang adiknya seraya menatap pada Sehun "Terimakasih sudah menjaga tuan puteriku."

" _GE!"_

 _Uhuk…!_

Sehun tersedak mendengar sapaan baru lagi untuk Luhan namun tertawa mengangguk menyadari bahwa tuan puteri memang cocok mengingat sikap dan wajah Luhan terkadang memang seperti puteri kerajaan.

"Lupakan, anggap kau tidak mendengarnya Sehun."

"Baik _ge….he he he…."_

"Jangan tertawa!"

Luhan memperingatkan dan Sehun membuat gerakan mengunci mulut serta menahan tawa sementara Yifan dan Luhan sudah menaiki tangga meninggalkan Sehun yang tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan Luhan hingga sosok mungil itu tak lagi dilihat kedua matanya.

" _haah~_ Ada apa denganku?"

Tak lama dia pun berlari menaiki tangga, tak ingin memenuhi Luhan di kepalanya dan hanya pergi tidur dengan rasa bahagia yang tanpa alasan menyelimuti hatinya, dan lucunya rasa bahagia yang paling mendominasi adalah saat Luhan memeluknya dan saat kalimat _aku sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengannya_ terus terngiang di telinga Sehun dan itu membuatnya bisa terlelap dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi…_

 _._

" _Nenek ingin ikut bertemu denganmu, yang akan tinggal dirumah hanya Sehun dan Luhan."_

" _Tapi itu tidak adil Ma, aku juga ingin dirumah saja, bermesraan dengan Taeyong."_

 _Pletak!_

" _MA!"_

" _Sudah berapa kali mama bilang jangan berpikiran mesum pada Taeyong!"_

" _Wae? Aku kan kekasihnya!"_

Jangan terlalu heran jika kau mendengar keributan di rumah yang terbilang mewah milik keluarga Oh, dan jangan bertanya siapa suara _dominant_ yang membuat seluruh telinga penghuni berwarna merah karena suara teriakan akan semakin kencang seiring perdebatannya dengan ketiga anak-anaknya, _Jaehyun terutama._

" _Sudah berhenti membantah, Mama sudah membeli tiga tiket untuk kau, papa dan mama."_

" _Lalu kenapa Sehun dan Yunho hyung tidak ikut?"_

" _Sehun hyungmu sedang persiapan ujian akhir bersama Luhan hyung, sementara Yunho hyun dan Yifan ge memiliki perjalanan bisnis sampai minggu depan di Busan."_

" _Ini tidak adil. POKOKNYA TIDAK ADIL!"_

 _Klik…._

Pintu kamar berwarna hitam bertuliskan _Sehun's room_ terbuka, disusul dengan pintu kamar berwarna merah yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya menampilkan Luhan yang sudah memakai seragam basket dengan nomor punggung tujuh miliknya di pagi hari

" _h-_ Hay."

Luhan terlihat gugup, mau bagaimanapun dia belum meminta maaf pada Sehun karena malam tadi dia tiba-tiba berlari memeluknya, dan sepertinya Sehun memahami kegugupan Luhan untuk merasa sedikit kecewa karena dia berfikir setelah malam tadi mereka tidak perlu bersikap canggung satu sama lain.

" _OH JAEHYUN!"_

Sehun mengangkat pundaknya, menatap Luhan cukup lama untuk bertanya "Kau sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan mama?" katanya memegang telinga disusul suara tawa Luhan yang mengangguk memaklumi "Sudah, tapi itu selalu membuatku terkejut."

Berjalan lebih dulu menuju tangga Sehun bergumam "Itulah Nyonya Oh, hobinya berteriak." Katanya asal lalu menuruni tangga diikuti Luhan yang tertawa dibelakangnya.

"Akhirnya kalian turun juga, cepat habiskan sarapan."

Jika dilihat dari suara kesal Mama Oh, sepertinya dia kalah bertengkar dengan si bungsu, membuat baik Sehun maupun Luhan buru-buru menarik kursi dan mulai melahap sosis serta telur yang disediakan untuk mereka.

"Ini nak susu milikmu."

Nyonya Oh mendekati Luhan, memberikan segelas susu pada Luhan lalu beralih pada putranya "Habiskan." Katanya tak mau dibantah melihat Sehun sudah membuka mulut dan akhirnya menutup karena sudah pasti dirinya akan kena ceramah bertele-tele dari ibunya jika membantah.

"Baiklah."

Mau tak mau Sehun menenggak susunya lalu bertanya pada dua pria dewasa yang sedang terlibat percakapan serius dengan koper dan dokumen tebal di sekeliling mereka "Kalian mau pergi?" katanya bertanya, membuat Luhan ikut memperhatikan dan menyadari bahwa gegenya sudah membawa koper yang sama dengan koper yang dibawanya saat di bandara.

"Gege tidak pulang hari ini kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Lu, hanya ada perjalanan bisnis dengan Yunho hyung selama lima hari, tidak apa kan?"

"Tapi kau bilang hanya satu minggu menetap di Seoul." Katanya mengingat dibalas anggukan kakaknya "Ya, hanya lima hari, dua hari sisanya gege kembali lagi kesini."

" _ssh…_ Jadi waktu untukku hanya dua hari?"

" _eyy…_ Jepang tidak jauh dari Seoul, hanya dua jam dan kami akan menyelesaikan lebih cepat dari lima hari."

Luhan memutar malas bola matanya, ingin merajuk tapi dia tahu dirinya diperhatikan Sehun dan nyonya Oh hingga hanya kalimat "Baiklah." Yang keluar dari bibir manisnya.

" _aigoo,_ kenapa sejak tinggal di Seoul kau jadi mudah diajak bekerjasama? Adik bayiku memang sangat pengertian."

"Aku bukan adik bayi." Katanya memperingatkan dibalas tawa renyah dari semua yang mendengarkan termasuk Sehun "Baiklah, tambahan _credit card,_ Bagaimana?"

Awalnya dia sedang kesal tapi saat Yifan menyodorkan _credit card_ yang berbeda dari miliknya Luhan mengambilnya tergesa dan segera memasukkannya kedalam tas " _deal!_ Gege boleh pergi."

" _ah ya._ Aku rasa hanya kau dan Luhan yang akan tinggal dirumah selama lima hari."

" _wae?"_

Sehun bertanya pada kakaknya dibalas kerlingan Yunho pada sang mama "Nenek tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan papa dan Jaehyun, _denganmu juga,_ tapi Mama menyelamatkanmu karena sedang banyak ujian akhir di sekolah, lagipula Luhan tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendiri jadi mama hanya mengajak Jaehyun."

"Keributan tadi untuk kunjungan kerumah nenek?"

" _yap!"_

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengerling mamanya dan sedikit berteriak " _Saranghae eomma."_

Jihyo yang sedang pusing dengan penolakan Jaehyun hanya meminta putranya diam dan tidak banyak bersuara jika tidak ingin berakhir ikut ke pulau Jeju "Baiklah, aku diam yang penting tidak kerumah nenek."

"Memang nenekmu kenapa?"

Saat Luhan bertanya, saat itu pula Yunho dan Sehun saling menatap ngeri dan bergumam bersamaan "Nenek kami itu… _Monster."_

" _ha ha ha…._ Yang benar saja hyung!"

"Sungguh Lu, kau bertanya-tanya darimana ibu kami sangat cerewet?" Yunho menegaskan ditimpali Sehun yang menjawab "Nenek kami jawabannya, mereka setipe tapi nenek kami lebih mengerikan." Katanya antusias hingga membuat Yifan dan Luhan tertawa melihat bagaimana dua bersaudara Oh mendeskripsikan tentang nenek mereka.

"Dan aku bersyukur karena kita ada ujian tambahan, ayo pergi, kau berangkat denganku atau memakai sepeda?"

Luhan merangkul tasnya dipundak untuk menjawab "Naik sepeda saja." dibalas anggukan Sehun yang kemudia bergumam "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu— _MA AKU PERGI!"_

"HATI-HATI NAK, UANG SAKU MILIKMU DAN LUHAN SELAMA SATU MINGGU MAMA LETAKKAN DI TEMPAT BIASA!"

"OKE!"

"Bi, aku berangkat dulu."

"Kau sudah dengar kan nak? Bibi dan paman pergi selama satu minggu, jangan bertengkar dengan Sehun dan belilah makanan yang sehat, _no junkfood."_

Luhan memeluk wanita yang sudah dianggap sebagai ibunya sendiri lalu mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah, kami tidak akan bertengkar dan akan memakan makanan sehat."

"Bagus, hati-hati dijalan."

"Iya bi."

Lalu Luhan berpamitan pada Yunho sebelum beralih pada kakaknya "Jangan terlalu lelah."

"Kau juga, kurangi kegiatan olahragamu di sekolah."

Luhan tertawa seraya merangkul tasnya untuk bergumam "Gege tahu itu tidak mungkin, aku pamit."

"Hati-hati Lu, _omong-omong_ sepeda siapa yang kau pakai?"

Luhan melipat dua tangannya, berpura-pura kesal untuk menjawab "Hadiah dari Yunho hyung, tidak seperti seseorang yang lupa ulang tahun adiknya sendiri." Katanya menyindir Yifan sebelum tertawa dan memberikan _flying kiss_ andalannya " _bye ge, bye hyung."_

Setelahnya seluruh siswa kediaman Oh sudah berangkat kesekolah mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan para orang dewasa yang tampak cemas meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdua di rumah "Kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

Yunho menenggak secangkir teh miliknya untuk terkekeh menjawab pertanyaan Yifan "Luhan aku percaya, tapi adikku? Berdoa saja agar _moodnya_ selalu dalam keadaan baik."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sesampainya disekolah Luhan memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang disediakan, dia kemudian membuka jaket yang dikenakan untuk segera menuju lapangan basket karena Chanyeol mengadakan latihan sebelum perjalanan dimulai.

Dia sudah terlambat tiga menit, jadi wajar jalannya terburu-buru menuju lapangan jika tidak ingin menerima hukuman _push up_ lebih dari dua puluh kali dari Chanyeol, memang dia tidak memperhatikan jalan tapi jika seseorang tiba-tiba menabrak pundakmu dengan kencang dan membuatmu terjatuh karenanya itu adalah hal berbeda yang membuat Luhan harus menahan nafas dan melihat siapa yang menabraknya dengan sengaja dan menemukan adik kelasnya sedang memasang wajah memelas saat ini

" _ups,_ Maaf sunbae kau berjalan tidak pakai mata ya? Lihat bahuku memar karena tubuh kecilmu!"

Seketika Luhan merasakan aura gelap melihat bagaimana Jeonghan, _adik kelas,_ yang jelas-jelas sengaja menabraknya sedang mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya dan berpura-pura kesakitan, hal itu membuatnya tertawa hampir mengumpat sebelum memutuskan untuk berdiri lebih dulu dan menunjukkan bahunya yang memar bukan milik si rambut panjang.

"Jika matamu berfungsi dengan baik, kau yang menabrakku dan lenganku yang memar, bukan lenganmu."

Lalu Jeonghan mendekat, sengaja menekan pundak Luhan yang berwarna merah dan menyeringai "Kau berlebihan _sunbae,_ aku bisa membuatmu lebih sakit dari ini jika kau mau. _"_ Katanya berbisik dan membuat Luhan buru-buru melepas cengkraman Jeonghan untuk pergi meninggalkan adik kelasnya yang dipenuhi aura gelap.

" _pantas aku tidak pernah menyukainya!"_

Dijalan saat dia menggerutu tiba-tiba suara Yixing terdengar memanggil "LULU!" dan lagi-lagi membuat mata Luhan terpejam untuk berbalik menyambut teman serta sahabatnya untuk lebih dulu menggertak "Jangan pernah memanggilku Lulu lagi— _J-A-N-G-A-N!"_

"Tapi kan…."

"Awas jika kau memanggilku Lulu lagi." katanya mengancam dan tak lama berjalan meninggalkan Yixing yang mengekorinya di belakang "Lu- _Luhan!_ kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak patah hati kan?"

"Patah hati karena apa?"

"Ya karena Jackson."

Luhan sengaja berhenti, membuat posisinya sejajar dengan Yixing dan memberitahu sahabatnya "Hubungan kami sudah berakhir jadi jangan menyebut namanya lagi didepanku."

" _whoa?_ Benarkah? Siapa yang mengakhirinya?"

Tersenyum pilu Luhan menjawab "Aku."

"KAU? SETELAH BERTAHUN-TAHUN LAMANYA AKHIRNYA KAU BERANI MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN DENGAN JACK-…."

" _sstttt…"_

Luhan membekap bibir Yixing dan memarahi lagi temannya "Jika kau terus berteriak mereka akan mendengarnya!" katanya melepas tangan dari mulut Yixing dibalas cibiran sahabatnya yang polos "Biar saja mereka tahu, biar kau cepat memiliki teman kencan lagi."

"Tidak perlu!"

Meninggalkan Yixing, Luhan kembali berjalan ke lapangan basket dan membuat Yixing menggerutu seorang diri " _tsk! tidak perlu kepalamu? Kau pernah bilang tidak bisa hidup jika tidak ada orang yang kau sukai, jadi jika kau sudah tidak menyukai Jackson itu artinya kau menyukai….."_ Yixing berfikir keras sampai dua matanya membulat sempurna dan dengan kekuatan otaknya yang cerdas dia asal berbicara dan berteriak "AKU TAHU! KAU MENYUKAI SEHUN!"

 _Tap!_

Wajah Luhan merona sangat merah, entah karena teriakan omong kosong temannya atau memang karena dia menyukai Sehun, dia tidak mengerti, tapi kebetulan disana ada Lucas yang juga berjalan menuju lapangan basket ditemani Jungwoo kekasihnya dan tak sengaja dia melihat Kun dan Guan yang selalu bersama kemanapun hingga terdengar bisikan bertanya dari Jungwoo yang kepolosannya sama dengan calon kakak iparnya.

"Jadi benar hyung? kau dan Sehun _sunbae_ adalah sepasang keka-….."

"ZHANG YIXING MATI KAU DITANGANKU!"

Selamat tinggal latihan basket dan selamat datang hukuman _push up_ lima puluh kali dari Chanyeol, dia tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan hanya memberi pelajaran pada teman kecil sekaligus teman sekolahnya yang jika tidak dihentikan, otak "Super cerdas" nya akan membawa petaka untuk siapapun termasuk dirinya.

" _wae-WAE? BABY XING TIDAK SALAH APA-APA!"_

"DIAM DAN KAU BUKAN BABY!"

Pertengkaran dua anak baru itu sontak menjadi bahan tawa pagi hari di sekolah mereka, ada beberapa yang sudah mengagumi Luhan, beberapa iri karena Yixing berhasil merebut hati putra sulung si _Kim milyader,_ Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari_

 _._

Dan lucunya semua berjalan lancar diluar dugaan Luhan, dan lucunya pula untuk seseorang yang baru saja patah hati, dirinya baik-baik saja bahkan terlalu baik dari biasanya, hal itu juga terjadi pada Jackson, dikelas mereka siang tadi dia sangat tenang, terlalu tenang bahkan tidak mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya dan itu membuat Luhan cemas.

Bukan karena dia cemas karena menyesal mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jackson, tapi lebih karena dia tahu sifat mantan kekasihnya akan cenderung melakukan hal nekat jika itu terlalu membuatnya marah.

Dalam hal ini adalah Sehun, dia takut Jackson berbuat sesuatu yang buruk pada pria yang sudah menolongnya dua kali, bukan tanpa alasan Jackson bisa saja berbuat buruk padanya mengingat Sehu adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya malu didepan umum, khususnya di depan teman-teman mereka.

" _berita bagusnya kau sudah dirumah."_

Itulah yang sedikit membuat Luhan lega, dia melihat mobil Sehun di parkiran garasi rumah disusul sepedanya yang sengaja diletakkannya di samping mobil Sehun.

Sejenak Luhan menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke pintu utama dan membuka pintu rumah keluarga Oh.

 _Sepi…_

Itu hal pertama yang Luhan rasakan sebelum mengingat bahwa mulai malam ini hingga lima hari kedepan dirinya hanya akan tinggal berdua dengan Sehun dan itu cukup membuatnya gugup mengingat hubungan mereka pasang surut seperti ombak di laut, kadang akrab, terkadang saling membenci tiba-tiba.

Luhan pun sedikit memberanikan diri sebelum memanggil "Sehun…."

"…"

"Sehun kau ada dirumah?"

"….."

"Se-…. _astaga!"_

Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya, sepertinya dia berlari dari arah dapur melihat dirinya mengenakan apron yang biasa digunakan ibunya, Luhan awalnya terkejut tapi menyadari wajah Sehun berkeringat dan bau tubuhnya dipenuhi bumbu pedas membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa untuk bertanya.

" _ha ha ha…._ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memasak."

"Me— _Aapa?_ Memasak?"

"Ya."

"Hasilnya?"

"Kacau balau, aku hampir membuat rumah terbakar."

Lalu Luhan berjalan memeriksa dapur dan benar saja, lemari es tiba-tiba mengeluarkan hampir seluruh bahan makanan, ditambah dapur yang sangat berantakan dipenuhi bumbu pedas dan bau gosong.

Luhan berjalan memeriksa ke meja makan dan memekik " _Omo! Apa yang kau bakar?"_ saat melihat bentuk ikan namun tidak seperti ikan lagi karena terlalu gosong dan hanya tersisa dua mata yang melotot ke arah mereka.

"Itu ikan, apalagi?"

" _ha ha ha …._ Baiklah, _baiklah,_ aku hargai usahamu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau memasak?"

Buru-burus Sehun merogoh ponsel dengan tangannya yang kotor untuk membacakan keras-keras pesan dari Yifan "Sehun, gege titip Luhan, jangan membuatnya terlalu banyak makan _junkfood,_ dia memiliki _maag_ kronis dan akan berbahaya jika dia terus menerus mengkonsumsi _junkfood,_ jika kau bisa gege mohon masak sesuatu untuknya, dia suka sushi dan ikan, tapi jika terlalu sulit _omelete_ saja, terimakasih."

Luhan mendengarkan seksama pesan yang dibacakan Sehun, hatinya tiba-tiba penuh dan merasa Sehun terlalu berlebihan karena mengiyakan pesan dari kakaknya yang super protektif, harusnya dia mengabaikan pesan Yifan, harusnya mereka memesan _junkfood_ untuk hari pertama ditinggalkan.

Tapi melihat bagaimana usaha Sehun memasak untuknya, Luhan menyerah dan hanya tersenyum mendekati Sehun "Harusnya kau abaikan saja pesan kakakku."

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko ditinggalkan berdua dengan pria yang memiliki masalah perut."

"Aku baik-baik saja sebenarnya." Katanya semakin mendekati Sehun, semakin dekat hingga Sehun salah mengira Luhan memeluknya lagi padahal kedua tangan Luhan sedang melepas tali apron namun sukses membuat Sehun tak bisa bernafas dengan benar "Tapi untuk menghargai usahamu membuat makanan untukku, aku akan membalasnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanyanya memperhatikan Luhan yang kini memakai apron yang baru saja dia kenakan " _Well,_ karena kau sudah menggunakan semua bahan utama, aku rasa aku hanya bisa membuat _omelete_ malam ini, tidak masalah kan?"

Sehun mengangguk seraya mengangkat dua pundaknya bersamaan "Aku lapar, jadi apa saja."

"Baiklah kau bisa bermain dengan Vivi, makanan akan siap dalam sepuluh menit."

Mengikuti instruksi Luhan, Sehun menuju pintu belakang, mengambil anjing kesayangannya yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam sebelum diam-diam matanya melirik Luhan yang sedang membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat dan memasak omelete hingga baunya menggoda perut Sehun yang kelaparan.

"Mau kutambahkan sosis?"

Buru-buru Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura main bersama Vivi dan mengangguk "Boleh." Hingga membuat Luhan tertawa dan tanpa sadar begitu bersemangat menyiapkan makan malam pertamanya berdua dengan Sehun.

 _AKU TAHU KAU MENYUKAI OH SEHUN KAN?_

Lalu tiba-tiba suara Yixing terdengar di kepalanya, membuat Luhan menggeleng namun tetap tersenyum saat membalik _omelete_ yang dia buat " _apa yang kupikirkan, aku tidak jatuh cinta secepat itu."_ katanya memandangi bahu Sehun yang sangat lebar dan rasanya dia hanya akan jatuh cinta pada bahu itu jika terus memandangnya tak berkedip.

" _astaga Luhan! sadar! Jangan berfikiran gila."_

 _._

Dan tepat seperti ucapan Luhan, dua puluh menit sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya untuk menyiapkan makan malam sederhana yang dibuatnya untuk mereka berdua, Sehun sudah duduk di mejanya seperti biasa dengan Luhan yang sengaja mengambilkan nasi dan ikut duduk didepan Luhan lalu mengatakan "Makanlah, semoga kau suka."

Sehun mengangguk, mengambil sosis yang disiapkan Luhan dan memakannya dengan lahap, dia mengangguk sebagai respon dan mulai mengambil _omelet_ yang diaduknya dengan nasi buatan Luhan "Bagaimana?"

Hanya mengangguk dan memberikan ibu jari Sehun bergumam " _enak."_ Membuat Luhan tersenyum dan berdoa sebelum memakan makanan miliknya, merasa Luhan terlalu lama Sehun berniat menegur Luhan hingga dibuat terdiam tatkala melihat dua tangan putih dan mulus milik Luhan sedang menyatu berdoa, sementara mata lentiknya terpejam dalam diam, hal itu membuat Sehun betah memandangi Luhan hingga tanpa sadar dia bergumam

" _cantik."_

Bersamaan dengan dua mata Luhan yang terbuka "Kau bicara sesuatu?"

" _tidak, makanlah_ nanti dingin."

Tak lama Luhan ikut memakan masakan yang untuk kali pertama berhasil dibuatnya dengan sempurna, beruntung Sehun juga menyukainya hingga tanpa sadar mereka sebenarnya sudah melewati makan malam romantis berdua ditemani suara hujan dan suara Vivi menggonggong karena hujan membuat rumahnya basah.

"Aku rasa malam ini Vivi tidur didalam rumah."

Luhan tertawa dan mengangguk "Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga tidur bersama?"

 _Uhuk!_

Jelas saja Sehun tersedak makanannya, Luhan baru saja menawarkan hal yang seketika membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, pria cantik itu juga terlihat sangat tenang bahkan ketika dia menjelaskan "Maksudku rumah ini terlalu besar jika kita tidur di kamar masing-masing, rasanya sepi dan jujur…." Katanya berbisik lalu mendekat pada Sehun dan mengatakan "Aku takut, jadi bukankah lebih baik kita tidur bertiga dengan Vivi di ruang tengah? Kita bisa membuat tenda juga."

 _Well,_ jika Luhan menjelaskan seperti biasa bukankah harusnya Sehun menanggapi secara biasa pula? Membuatnya mengangguk dan dengan mudah menerima tawaran Luhan "Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai sakit karena cuacanya dingin."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang itu padamu. Aku ini kuat, sering berolahraga."

" _tsk…._ Apa hubungannya?"

Keduanya pun tertawa, menghabiskan makan malam sederhana yang entah mengapa membuat mereka sangat bahagia, tak lama Luhan membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan Sehun mulai membuat tenda untuk mereka tidur bertiga.

 _Guk…guk…_

"Jangan memasang wajah bahagiamu itu nak, papa tidak suka melihatnya!"

Sehun yang kesal karena membangun tenda seorang diri memarahi anaknya, membuat Luhan yang sedang menonton sekaligus menggendong Vivi hanya tertawa seraya berbisik "Tenang nak, papa Lu disini, kau aman." Katanya mengusap sayang vivi yang ada dipelukannya lalu berteriak memberi semangat "Ayo Sehun cepat….Kita harus segera tidur."

"Berisik!" katanya mengumpat marah sementara Luhan dan Vivi asyik menonton TV hingga akhirnya Sehun berteriak "SUDAH SELESAI AYO CEPAT TIDUR!"

" _Yey…sudah selesai,"_

Luhan memekik senang, dimatikannya TV yang sedang dia tonton untuk membuka tenda dan _taraa….._ Sehun membuat tenda tersebut sangat nyaman, dia sudah berbaring bertumpu dengan satu tangan, menyisakan tempat untuk Vivi yang dilapisi plastik ditengah sementara milik Luhan sengaja diberikan dua bed _cover_ agar dia tidak kedinginan.

" _daebak,_ kau pasti pandai saat kegiatan _camping_ di sekolah."

"Memang, cepat masuk."

Luhan melepas sendal tidurnya, dia juga sudah memakai _piyama iron man,_ lalu menyerahkan Vivi pada Sehun dan menarik selimutnya sendiri " _aaah, hangatnya.."_

"Bagaimana? Kau nyaman?"

" _eoh,_ Ada vivi, ada suara hujan dan ada selimutku, jadi YA, aku nyaman!"

"Aku tidak dihitung?"

"Kau sudah sepaket dengan tendanya, jadi kau memang tidak bisa dihitung."

" _dasar!"_

Lalu hening, keduanya sengaja diam menikmati suara hujan sampai Vivi berulah dan berlari keluar tenda, membuat Sehun sedikit bangun untuk mengejar namun percuma karena sepertinya Vivi lebih memilih tidur di tempatnya dibanding harus berdesakan dengan dirinya dan Luhan.

"Vivi tidur di rumahnya."

Luhan sedikit berdegup menyadari hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun, buru-buru dia menarik selimutnya hingga ke leher lalu membalikan tubuh ke arah berlawanan dengan teman sekelasnya "Yasudah, biarkan saja ayo cepat tidur."

"Kenapa kau memunggungiku?"

Bergumam tak jelas Luhan berkata jujur " _akutakut."_

" _huh?_ Takut padaku? Harusnya aku yang bilang!"

" _eyy…_ Mau bagaimanapun aku ini selalu terlihat menggoda, aku takut kau kehilangan akal sehatmu!"

"Tenang saja, tidak tertarik."

" _ssshh…_ Tetap menyebalkan."

Keduanya kini dalam posisi memunggungi, bisa mendengarkan deru nafas masing-masing sampai suara Luhan bertanya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Tidak ada yang mengganggumu bukan?"

"Siapa yang akan mengangguku?"

Luhan terdengar menarik nafasnya sebelum mengatakan " _Well,_ jujur saja Jackson bukan tipe seseorang yang bisa menerima jika miliknya direbut orang lain, terlebih kau mempermalukannya di depan teman-teman kita."

"Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?"

"Sesuatu yang mengerikan"

"Paling buruk apa yang bisa dia lakukan?"

Sehun bertanya, membuat Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya lalu berujar "Dulu, saat seseorang mengambil posisi juaranya dikelas, dia bisa melenyapkan temanku dengan mudah."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Biasanya dia akan menyerang perusahaan ayah temanku, membuatnya jatuh miskin dan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pindah dan tidak muncul dihdapannya."

"Kau tenang saja, papa tidak akan terusik dengan mantan kekasihmu itu!"

" _aku tahu,_ Tapi kau harus berhati-hati."

"….."

Sehun tidak menjawab, membuat Luhan berfikir dirinya sudah tertidur lalu tak lama suara beratnya terdengar "Syukurlah kau sudah mengakhiri hubungan dengan pria mengerikan sepertinya, kau hebat karena berani mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan pria sepertinya!"

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Luhan merasa benar dalam mengambil keputusan dan tersenyum sangat bahagia hanya untuk mengatakan "Kau benar, aku memang hebat dan juga berani."

" _tsk…_ Terserahmu saja, selamat malam."

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya lagi ke arah berlawanan, merasa nyaman hanya karena melihat punggung Sehun yang tidak memakai selimut sebelum akhirnya terlelap seraya membalas sekilas ucapan Sehun " _hmm,_ Selamat malam Sehunna."

Tak lama keduanya terlelap dan terbawa suasana dan suara hujan, berbaur dan saling berbagi kehangatan di tenda yang sama hingga tanpa sadar, kedua tangan mereka tak sengaja bersentuhan hingga kedua jemari mereka saling bertautan bersamaan dengan mimpi indah yang sudah didapatkan dua remaja yang terlihat bahagia dalam tidur mereka, _hanya berdua._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dua hari kemudian_

 _._

 _._

 _Tap tap…._

Setidaknya ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga sejak Sehun dan Luhan ditinggalkan berdua dirumah, semuanya berjalan lancar, mereka bekerjasama dengan baik dalam berbagai hal, Luhan akan meng- _handle_ masakan untuknya dan Sehun sementara Sehun mendapat bagian membersihkan rumah dan mencuci pakaian.

 _Ya,_ semua berjalan baik dirumah, tapi tidak disekolah, saat ini mereka harus banyak mengikuti ujian, tapi untuk Luhan ini adalah dua hari sebelum pertandingan basket _final_ diadakan, itu artinya dia harus berlatih keras bersama teman-temannya yang lain, _dan ya,_ disinilah dia sedang berada dilapangan sementara waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

 _Priiit….!_

"Kalian bisa istirahat lebih dulu!"

Beruntung pelatih mereka memberikan waktu istirahat, dan hal pertama yang dilakukan Luhan saat dirinya terengah dan berkeringat bukan mengambil botol minumnya melainkan ponsel untuk memberi kabar pada Sehun kemungkinan dirinya tidak bisa memasak malam ini.

"Ge, minum dulu."

Luhan menerima botol dari Lucas, dia juga menyangga ponsel dibahunya dan sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun tidak mengangkat ponselnya sejak jam pulang sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _Priiit….!_

Dan sialnya waktu istriahatnya selesai, Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberikan pesan " _beli makan lebih dulu, aku pulang telat."_ Dan mengirimnya pada Sehun sebelum kembali berlari ke tengah lapangan, berlatih sampai rasanya dia bisa mati kapan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja latihan baru selesai pukul tujuh malam, Luhan sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir sepeda seraya melihat ponsel, bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun tidak membalas pesannya atau mengangkat ponselnya sekalipun.

Hal itu membuat Luhan cemas, buru-buru dia mengayuh sepedanya sebelum pikiran "Atau mungkin dia sedang membenciku lagi." merasuki kepalanya mengingat Sehun terkadang mudah berteman dengannya, terkadang tiba-tiba membencinya.

" _oh ayolah!_ Dua hari lagi, kau hanya perlu bertahan selama dua hari lagi tinggal berdua denganku."

Luhan pun mengayuh cepat sepedanya, mengabaikan keringat dan rasa hausnya dia buru-buru menuju rumah dan bertanya-tanya karena mobil Sehun tidak ada di garasi. Biasanya Sehun akan pulang lebih dulu tapi sepertinya malam ini berbeda karena Sehun belum tiba dirumah.

"Kau kemana?" katanya bertanya-tanya, mencoba menghubungi Sehun dan seperti beberapa jam yang lalu Sehun tidak mengangkatnya " _Atau sedang bersama Jae hyung?"_ pikiran itu membuat Luhan gundah dan sedih, dia tak bersemangat membuka pintu disambut gonggongan Vivi yang sepertinya marah karena ditinggal terlalu lama.

 _GUK…GUK!_

Luhan pun berjongkok, menyambut Vivi seraya bergumam "Kau merindukan papamu ya?" katanya bertanya dibalas gonggongan kecil dari anjing Sehun.

 _Guk...Guk…._

"Sepertinya aku juga, _sudahlah,_ Ayo makan, nanti setelah kau makan papa mu akan pulang."

Dan setidaknya berpura-pura bersemangat adalah hal menyebalkan, Luhan cemas, matanya selalu melihat ponsel berharap Sehun membalas pesannya, dia akan baik-baik saja sekalipun Sehun menjawab " _aku bermalam di rumah Jae hyung."_

Tapi nyatanya kosong, layar ponselnya tidak sama sekali menyala dan hal itu membuat Luhan gundah untuk memutuskan mandi dan membersihkan badannya lebih dulu.

.

.

 _21.00 KST_

 _._

 _Slurrppp….!_

Luhan kesal, _sangat kesal,_ ini sudah pukul sembilan malam tapi Sehun tak kunjung pulang, harusnya dia mengadu pada bibi Oh atau paman Oh, membiarkan Sehun dimarahi karena meninggalkannya seorang diri, membuatnya harus menyantap ramen seorang diri dan sialnya sudah _dua cup_ ramen habis karena perutnya sangat kelaparan.

Dia sudah memakai piyama tidur, tenda tempat mereka tidur juga sudah siap, tapi Sehun tak kunjung pulang bahkan saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

 _Slurrpp,,,!_

Luhan memakan _mie_ nya kesal, mengumpat dalam hati sesekali mencibir " _terserah! Aku tidak peduli! Aku benar-benar tidak peduli."_ Katanya mengumpat seraya memakan ramen instan yang disediakan bibi Oh dengan cepat.

Dia mengatakan tidak peduli tapi matanya terus tertuju pada halaman rumah dan berharap mobil Sehun segera datang sampai

 _Uhuk….!_

Terlalu senang dia tersedak ramen saat melihat mobil Sehun akhirnya memasuki halaman rumah, Luhan juga tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak berlari menyambut Sehun dan cukup terkejut saat melihat Sehun membuka pintu rumah dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang bersih dan harum, Sehun terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan, seragamnya dipenuhi noda yang Luhan tebak adalah.

" _h-hay, maaf aku pulang terlambat."_

Darah…, itu darah yang memenuhi pakaian Sehun, lalu memar di wajahnya serta lebam di tubuhnya hanya membuat air mata Luhan menetes tanpa alasan melihat keadaan Sehun saat ini.

" _siapa-…."_ Luhan memejamkan mata, menyadari bibir Sehun terluka dalam seperti seseorang menginjakan kaki diwajahnya yang pagi tadi masih sangat tampan "Siapa yang melakukannya?" katanya bertanya namun hanya dibalas langkah kaki Sehun yang berjalan pincang saat memasuki rumah dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air disana.

"Aku terjatuh— _arh,_ dan aku rasa aku membuat kepalaku terbentur, jadi maaf membuat-…."

"OMONG KOSONG!"

Luhan berteriak marah, hatinya sakit melihat Sehun dalam keadaan memar seperti itu, dia baik-baik saja sebelumnya, dia tidak pernah memiliki musuh pula jika dilihat dari cerita seluruh temannya, lalu tiba-tiba dia pulang dalam keadaan babak belur dan itu membuat Luhan murka setengah mati.

Dia pun mendekati Sehun, mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipenuhi darah untuk berjinjit dan menatap tegas pada Sehun "Apa Jackson yang melakukannya?"

" _rrrhh…_ Lu, lepas."

"APA JACKSON YANG MEMUKULIMU?"

Tertawa menahan sobekan di bibirnya, Sehun mengangguk membenarkan "Membawa tiga pria dewasa berbadan besar, _ya,_ dia yang melakukannya!"

" _bajingan itu-…._ AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANNYA!"

Dan saat Luhan mencoba pergi, Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, mendekapnya erat sementara Luhan terus meronta minta dilepaskan "Lepas, aku akan memberinya pelajaran! Aku akan-…."

"Pinjamkan aku tubuhmu sebentar, aku tidak sadarkan diri selama satu jam di gudang tua, jadi rasanya kepalaku terus berputar, aku cemas dia mengganggumu juga dan syukurlah, kau sudah memakai piyama _ironman_ itu artinya kau baik-baik saja."

" _Sehun…."_

"Aku sepertinya akan gila jika dia mengganggumu juga, jadi tenanglah, pinjamkan aku tubuhmu sebentar, aku kedinginan diluar sana."

"Apa mereka tidak memberikanmu selimut?"

Sehun tertawa, menghirup aroma _strawberry_ di rambut Luhan untuk mencibir "Jika semua preman memberikan selimut pada korbannya mereka akan dipanggil ibu peri, jadi jangan memberi pertanyaan bodoh."

"Lalu dimana mantelmu?"

" _entahlah,_ mereka membuangnya beruntung mereka masih berbaik hati membiarkan aku hidup."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya? Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?"

"Karena Jackson bilang dia akan berhenti menganggumu jika aku membiarkan diriku terluka sebagai balasan."

 _DEG!_

Hati Luhan berdegup sangat kencang, tiba-tiba nafasnya sesak hingga membuatnya membalas pelukan Sehun, membiarkan wajahnya yang sudah dicuci tenggelam di pakaian Sehun yang dipenuhi noda darah untuk menangis terisak dan menyesal sudah menyeret Sehun ke dalam masalah mengerikan miliknya.

" _hkss…maaf,_ MAAFKAN AKU SEHUN!"

" _hey,_ kenapa kau menangis?"

Luhan menggeleng di pelukan Sehun, tangannya mengunci erat di pinggang pria yang sudah menolongnya terus menerus tanpa sadar "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melibatkanmu dalam masalahku, maafkan aku, _HUWAAA, MAAAFKAN AKU SEHUN!"_

Dan disinilah Sehun, terjebak dengan rasa sakit di hati dan ditubuhnya, ini kali pertama untuknya dipukuli secara brutal hingga tak sadarkan diri, dan ini kali pertama pula selain Jaejoong hyung, ada seorang pria yang membuatnya rela berkorban dan melakukan apapun agar orang itu tidak terluka, dan lucunya pula dia benci melihat orang ini menangis menyalahkan diri, _terakhir,_ entah untuk alasan konyol apa tapi sepertinya Sehun sedang berharap Luhan akan melihatnya setelah ini.

Katakan dia gila, tapi memeluk tubuh Luhan, menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari rambut dan tubuh Luhan sepertinya sudah menjadi bagian hal yang dibutuhkan Sehun, yang bisa membuatnya begitu bahagia hanya karena merasakan nafas Luhan berhembus hangat didadanya.

" _hey aku baik-baik saja._ Aku baik-baik saja jika memelukmu."

"Kalau begitu pinjam tubuhku, pinjam sebanyak yang kau mau, aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam jika perlu."

Tertawa konyol Sehun kemudian melepas pelukan Luhan, menghapus air mata dari si pria cantik yang terlihat semakin cantik selama mereka saling mengenal untuk berkata "Aku tidak mau meminjam tubuhmu lagi."

" _wae?"_

"Aku mau memilikinya."

" _huh?"_

Mendekat pada bibir Luhan yang masih terbuka karena terisak, Sehun mengecupnya singkat bibir bawah Luhan, menyesapnya sesaat, lalu tersenyum menikmati ekpresi terkejut yang diberikan Luhan seraya berbisik

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _Oh Sehun confession is the best, wkwkwkwk_

 _Belon nembak aja udeh kiss2 bae, yaitulah anak ayam wkwkwk_

 _._

 _Wokelah ketemu lagi di next chap, udah malem, gue capek abis kondangan dua tempat, selamat membaca semoga terhibur_

 _._

 _Seeou di JTV muach_


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous_

 _"_ _hey aku baik-baik saja._ _Aku baik-baik saja jika memelukmu."_

 _"Kalau begitu pinjam tubuhku, pinjam sebanyak yang kau mau, aku akan memelukmu sepanjang malam jika perlu."_

 _Tertawa konyol Sehun kemudian melepas pelukan Luhan, menghapus air mata dari si pria cantik yang terlihat semakin cantik selama mereka saling mengenal untuk berkata "Aku tidak mau meminjam tubuhmu lagi."_

 _"_ _wae?"_

 _"Aku mau memilikinya."_

 _"_ _huh?"_

 _Mendekat pada bibir Luhan yang masih terbuka karena terisak, Sehun mengecupnya singkat bibir bawah Luhan, menyesapnya sesaat, lalu tersenyum menikmati ekpresi terkejut yang diberikan Luhan seraya berbisik_

 _"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 ** _Been Through_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hun-Han_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."_

 _Satu detik_

 _Dua detik_

 _Tiga detik_

Setidaknya beberapa detik setelah kalimat gila itu diucapkan Sehun, Luhan membeku tak merespon, matanya berkedip antara bingung dan berharap bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Sehun tidak terluka dan Sehun tidak mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Bibirmu manis."

 _Sialnya!_ Sehun justru menegaskan bagaimana rasa dari bibirnya, mengusapnya lembut dan Luhan bersumpah jantungnya bisa keluar kapan saja jika Sehun terus melakukan hal mengerikan seperti mencium atau berbicara lembut padanya.

" _ba—bagaimana mungkin?"_

 _oh ayolah!_ Luhan memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasa bibirnya, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu? Jadi rasanya wajar jika wajahnya terasa panas antara malu dan kesal saat Sehun mengatakan bibirnya manis.

"Tapi aku menyukainya."

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sehun saat ini, dia kesakitan, tapi bibirnya terus mengatakan hal-hal gila yang tidak sehat untuk jantung Luhan, pertama dia terus tersenyum, kedua dia menciumnya dan ketiga dia berpura-pura tidak merasakan sakit walau kini dia harus berjalan tertatih saat melewati dirinya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur di tenda, tapi tenang saja aku akan tidur di sofa dan tetap menemanimu darisini— _rrh~_ " Katanya berjalan pincang menuju sofa yang berada disamping tenda, berusaha berbaring walau rasa perih disekujur tubuhnya mulai berlomba meminta perhatian.

Luhan pun tersentak, matanya tak lagi berkedip walau jantungnya masih berdebar gila, satu hal yang lebih mengganggu perhatiannya adalah luka Sehun yang belum dibersihkan, tapi bohong jika dia bisa mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sehun padanya hingga menuntut adalah hal yang akan dilakukannya saat ini.

" _y-YAK!_ Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan padaku?!"

Luhan berlari, menghampiri Sehun dan memaksa duduk di sofa yang sudah terasa sempit karena tubuh Sehun. Dia tidak mau tahu, setidaknya dia harus mendapat jawaban sebelum membersihkan darah di sudut bibir serta hidungnya yang mulai mengering

" _y-_ YAK jawab aku!"

Dia terus berteriak sementara mata Sehun sudah terpejam seolah tak terjadi apapun diantara mereka, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal hingga tanpa sadar berteriak "KAU MENCURI CIUMAN PERTAMAKU IDIOT!"

"…"

Sehun tetap tak merespon, matanya terpejam tapi bibirnya terbuka dan tak sengaja Luhan bisa mendengar Sehun sedang merintih kesakitan saat ini " _heunggh….~"_

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan cemas, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, tapi dia ingat ucapan paman Kwangsoo setiap kali dirinya babak belur karena berkelahi adalah memastikan dirinya tetap sadar walau sakitnya terasa mencabik isi dalam tubuhnya.

 _Tidak penting seberapa parah luka ditubuhmu, yang penting kau harus tetap sadar tuan muda, berbahaya jika kau pingsan dalam keadaan seperti ini._

" _Harus tetap sadar."_

Luhan mengulangi pesan pamannya, jadilah dia mengguncang tubuh Sehun seraya meminta pria yang baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya untuk membuka mata "Sehun, _oi Sehunna!_ Kau harus tetap sadar, cepat buka matamu."

Sehun tak merespon, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin cemas hingga membuatnya mendekati wajah Sehun, sekilas dia terpesona tak habis pikir kenapa ada seseorang yang masih terlihat begitu tampan dengan kondisi babak belur seperti ini.

Dia mengagumi bagaimana tegas rahang Sehun saat dirinya terlelap seperti ini, hidungnya yang sedikit memar ditambah bibir yang baru saja mengecupnya terlihat begitu sempurna hingga membuat Luhan tergoda mengusapnya sebelum gerakannya terhenti dan dia merutuk gila pada dirinya sendiri.

" _ish!_ Apa yang kupikirkan."

Luhan memukul kencang pipinya sendiri, memarahi protocol otaknya yang sedang bermasalah karena masih sempat berfikiran kotor di saat seperti ini, _dia akan menyalahkan Sehun tentu saja,_ karena apa yang dilakukan Sehun beberapa menit lalu benar-benar merusak cara kerja otaknya dan fungsi jantungnya terganggu mengingat degupan jantungnya tak kunjung reda dan justru semakin bertambah saat mereka berdekatan seperti ini.

Jadilah dia membersihkan isi pikirannya, sedikit menggigit cemas bibir mungilnya sebelum menepuk lembut pipi Sehun dan memanggilnya membangunkan pria yang sukses membuatnya bertingkah gila malam ini.

" _Se-_ Sehun, _hey_ Sehun…."

" _hngggh…."_

Syukurlah Sehun merespon, walau matanya masih terpejam tapi setidaknya Luhan melihat bibirnya tergerak seraya bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Buka matamu sebentar."

Sehun menggeleng dalam tidurnya, bukannya dia tidak ingin membuka mata, tapi kepalanya terasa begitu berat ditambah rasa sakit di dada dan kakinya begitu mendominasi hingga membuatnya sedikit sesak dan sulit bernafas.

"Tidak bisa, kepalaku sakit."

Luhan semakin cemas, dia sedikit menunduk dan menyadari warna muka Sehun semakin pucat dan itu adalah tanda-tanda seseorang akan benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau pasti bisa, coba perlahan buka matamu."

" _tidak bisa…"_

Sehun mulai bergumam, wajahnya semakin pucat dan itu sukses membuat Luhan panik dan memilih berjongkok didepan Sehun "Kau pasti bisa, coba buka matamu."

" _heunghh…."_

Dan kini hanya rintihan kecil yang dikeluarkan Sehun, dia kesakitan dan harus diobati, tapi jujur Luhan tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun jika Sehun tidak bekerja sama dengannya, lagipula dia tidak akan sanggup mengangkat tubuh besar Sehun jika dia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

" _Bagaimana ini? Paman, aku harus apa?"_

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya, memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan sampai satu kalimat paman Kwangsoo diingatnya lagi disaat terdesak seperti ini.

 _Lalu bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak sadarkan diri?_

 _Paman akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap sadar, biasanya membuat jantungmu berdebar entah karena takut atau terkejut, karena kau takut kecoa paman biasanya meletakkan kecoa itu dibibirmu dan selalu sukses membuat kedua matamu terbuka,_

Sebenarnya memikirkan tentang kecoa membuat bulu Luhan meremang takut, dia benci hewan-hewan kecil yang menyerang dengan cara terbang dan merayap di anggota tubuhnya, tapi terimakasih pada pamannya karena setidaknya Luhan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

" _Baiklah, aku hanya harus membuatnya berdebar bukan?"_ Luhan bergumam, sedikit berfikir dan berakhir merengek " _huhu…tapi bagaimana caranya?"_ katanya kesal karena tak menemukan caranya, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun takut, lagipula jika dia takut pada kecoa sekalipun, dirinya tidak akan sudi menyentuh hewan bersayap yang selalu merayap ditubuhnya saat malam hari.

" _heungghh~"_

Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan terfokus pada bibir Sehun yang sedang merintih kesakitan, memperhatikan bibir tipis yang baru mengecupnya singkat hingga membuat jantung Luhan berdebar gila saat mengingat hal yang dilakukan Sehun.

" _oh tidak,_ Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Lalu kepalanya menggeleng kuat, dia mendapat ide, tapi idenya bunuh diri karena itu sama saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai pria yang baru saja dicuri ciuman pertamanya " _Tapi jika aku berdebar, dia pasti berdebar juga bukan? Ah,_ Tidak! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

" _rrhhh~"_

Tapi saat Sehun mulai meracau dalam tidurnya, Luhan tahu dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, jadilah dia memasang wajah memelas sesekali memastikan Sehun masih merespon panggilannya "Sehun! _Hey…._ Kau masih mendengarku."

" _hmmhh…."_

" _bagus!"_ Luhan memekik senang, matanya terpejam erat saat wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Sehun, nafas mereka mulai tercium satu sama lain, Luhan juga bisa merasakan panas wajah Sehun di wajahnya hingga tak lama mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun dan….

 _Chu~_

Luhan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun, cepat namun sangat dalam dan itu sukses membuat kedua mata Sehun terbuka dan membulat terkejut " _Berhasil!"_

Sementara Luhan memekik antara malu dan senang, Sehun hanya diam tak percaya ciumannya terbalas hanya dalam waktu singkat, hal sama dilakukannya juga, berkedip tak percaya seraya bertanya " _A-apa_ kau baru saja menciumku?"

Membuang wajahnya karena sangat malu, Luhan sedikit ketus mengatakan "Aku baru saja menolongmu idiot!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _daebak!_ Aku tidak tahu jika perasan air lemon dan madu bisa membuat tubuhku merasa jauh lebih baik, aku segar— _argh!"_

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berpindah ke dalam tenda, mereka tak sendiri tapi ditemani oleh Vivi yang sedang berbaring manja di pangkuan Luhan, segelas air perasan lemon, kotak obat darurat serta perban lengkap dengan handuk hangat yang digunakan Luhan untuk membersihkan luka di wajah Sehun.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, rahangmu memar."

Luhan memeras lagi handuk hangat diatas wadah yang disediakan, mengusap lembut disekitar memar wajah Sehun walau sesekali harus mendapat perlawanan karena Sehun merasa sakit saat dia menekan memarnya " _rghh…"_ dia memalingkan wajah, membuat Luhan terpaksa menarik dagu Sehun dan menangkup sisi kiri wajahnya yang tidak terlalu dipenuhi memar "Sebentar lagi, tahan." Katanya cekatan membersihkan luka di wajah Sehun hingga mau tak mau jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

Awalnya Luhan tidak menyadari kedekatan wajahnya dan wajah Sehun, tapi saat sisi jahil Sehun kembali muncul, dia dibuat salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan "Bagaimana bibirku?"

" _huh?"_

Melanjutkah kejahilannya Sehun sengaja bertanya "Manis tidak saat kau mengecupnya?"

 _DEG!_

Jantung Luhan rasanya ingin melompat dari dalam tubuhnya, dia juga bertaruh warna mukanya sudah semerah tomat dan sangat memalukan, ditambah kebiasaannya menggigit bibir saat gugup pastilah menjadi pemandangan menghibur tersendiri untuk Sehun, hal itu membuatnya setengah mati karena malu dan sepenuh hati kesal mendengar pertanyaan paling tidak tahu malu yang pernah diajukan Sehun untuknya.

Dan jangan katakan namanya Luhan jika membalas dendam bukanlah hobi yang akan dilakukannya saat seseorang mencoba membuatnya malu atau merasa terdesak dengan keadaan.

" _mhh…_ Bagaimana ya?" katanya berpura-pura tenang walau jantungnya memacu gila didalam sana, sengaja dia memeras handuk basah yang digunakan untuk kembali menatap sehun dan berbisik "Pahit!" jawabnya, seraya mengincar bagian paling memar di hidung Sehun dan menekannya tak berperasaan hingga membuat Sehun _refleks_ berteriak "ARGH!"

Luhan membalasnya dengan seringai keji lalu meletakkan kasar handuk didalam wadah untuk bergumam " _RASAKAN!"_ dan tak lama keluar dari tenda meninggalkan Sehun yang meringis kesakitan karena dia terlalu kencang menekan memarnya.

"TEGA SEKALI KAU! _aaargghh sakit!"_

Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengar, dia sibuk membereskan kotak obat dan wadah yang dijadikan kompresan dengan suara Sehun yang merintih berlebihan sesekali berteriak "Ma, aku rasa aku akan mati, _hkss…"_

" _tsk!_ Berlebihan."

"Tapi ini benar-benar sakit!" keluhnya membuat Luhan melirik cemas dan diam-diam kembali menghampiri tenda, berjongkok didepannya tanpa berniat masuk kedalam "Apa perlu kita pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Seketika rengekan Sehun berubah menjadi tatapan horor, dia kemudian menggeleng seraya memaksakan diri berbaring dan menarik selimut yang biasa digunakan Luhan didalam tenda "Tidak perlu, aku tidak jadi mati." Ketusnya dibalas kekehan Luhan yang mengatakan "Aku juga tidak bilang kau akan mati, hanya saja aku berani bertaruh kau akan demam besok pagi."

" _wae?_ Aku sehat hanya memar."

"Dilihat dari pengalamanku saat berkelahi dulu, aku selalu demam keesokan paginya, beruntung gege tidak pernah ada dirumah."

"Aku akan demam jika kau terus bicara, cepat masuk dan tidur."

Luhan diam sejenak, sebenarnya ajakan Sehun terkesan berbeda saat ini, tiga hari yang lalu mereka masih teman biasa yang berbagi tempat tidur yang sama didalam tenda, tapi beberapa detik yang lalu Sehun merubah kebiasaan mereka menjadi sebuah rasa canggung mengingat tak hanya luka di wajah yang disebabkan oleh mantan kekasihnya, Sehun juga mencuri ciuman pertama miliknya dan itu selalu berhasil membuat Luhan merasa panas di wajah saat cuaca dirumah begitu dingin.

"Tidurlah lebih dulu, aku akan membereskan kotak obat."

Setelahnya Sehun tidak menjawab lagi, dilihat dari nafasnya yang berat sepertinya dia memang sudah terlelap, membuat Luhan terdiam menyadari Sehun tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal mengerikan yang baru saja dialaminya, terlihat dari bagaimana Sehun terus berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya sampai tak satu pun cerita tentang siapa yang menyerangnya diketahui Luhan.

Hal itu membuat Luhan menggeram kesal namun mencoba untuk menghormati keputusan Sehun dengan tidak menghubungi Jackson dan meminta kejelasan atas hal gila yang telah dilakukan mantan kekasihnya pada teman satu rumah sekaligus pria yang malam ini benar-benar sudah membuat pikiran dan hatinya kacau tak menentu.

" _sshh….._ Aku harus marah pada siapa? Padamu atau Jackson?"

Bibirnya memang menggerutu, tapi tidak dengan gerakan tangan yang diam-diam memegang bibir yang dikecup Sehun beberapa saat lalu untuk tersipu malu jika tidak mendengar suara gonggongan Vivi yang sedang terlihat menggodanya.

 _Guk….Guk….!_

" _Wae?_ Cepat tidur!"

 _Guk…!_

" _oh ayolah!_ Aku tidak merona malu dan berhenti menggonggong! Nanti ayahmu bangun!"

Sebenarnya Vivi sudah berhenti menggonggong, sebenarnya pula Luhan yang mengambil sikap berlebihan hingga rasanya memarahi Vivi adalah hal paling benar walau nyatanya si anjing berbulu putih menggemaskan itu sama sekali tidak bersalah terkait dilema dan hati berdebar yang sedang dialami Luhan saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi…._

 _._

Dan benar saja persis seperti tebakan Luhan malam tadi, Sehun terkena demam, suhunya sudah mencapai 39 derajat pagi ini dan sudah membuat Luhan panik karena Sehun cenderung diam dan tak mengeluh sakit.

Beruntung dia adalah korban yang sering mengalami demam setelah berkelahi, jadi hal-hal seperti mengompres dahi atau sekedar membuat minuman hangat sudah dilakukannya dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun jauh lebih baik walau tidak baik sepenuhnya.

 _Setelah bubur aku hanya perlu memberikan obat penurun panas?_

Dan sebagai bentuk kepeduliannya, tak tanggung-tanggung Luhan langsung menghubungi pakar yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik setelah berkelahi, pria paruh baya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ayah sendiri adalah kaki tangan sang kakak yang kini masih berada di Hongkong, sibuk dengan pekerjaannya namun tetap memiliki waktu luang dan bersedia diganggu oleh Luhan seperti pagi ini misalnya.

 _Ya Luhan, setelahnya kau bisa biarkan temanmu tidur hingga nanti sore, dia akan baik-baik saja._

 _Baiklah paman, aku akan mencoba membuat buburnya._

 _Jika tidak bisa beli diluar, jangan membunuh anak orang Lu!_

Luhan mencibir seraya menggenggam ponsel dengan bahunya, sesekali matanya melihat kedalam tenda sebelum berbisik " _Berisik, aku tutup panggilanmu, terimakasih paman."_ katanya berniat mengakhiri panggilan sampai suara pamannya kembali terdengar "Luhan!"

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Kau yakin bukan kau yang berkelahi?"_

" _eyy…._ Aku ini tahu tempat, lagipula tidak ada paman, jadi _ya!_ Bukan aku yang berkelahi."

" _Baguslah, jangan membuat gegemu sakit kepala, sudah banyak yang harus dikerjakan Yifan!"_

" _Aku tahu, sudah aku tutup dulu, sampai nanti paman."_

Disela dirinya yang ingin mematikan panggilan, Luhan bisa mendengar kalimat "Paman merindukanmu." Yang sengaja diabaikan Luhan jika tidak ingin berakhir merayakan _melowdrama_ dengan pamannya, jadilah dia mengambil banyak nafas sebelum mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat bubur yang entah akan bisa dimakan oleh Sehun atau tidak.

 _Uhuk~_

" _oh tidak…."_

Luhan bergumam cemas dan bertanya-tanya akan kondisi Sehun, terdengar dari suaranya yang berat saat batuk hingga dehaman tenggorokan bisa dipastikan anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara itu tak hanya demam tapi sudah mengalami tanda-tanda flu yang jika tidak segera diatasi akan berbahaya untuknya.

Jadilah dia mengambil air jeruk hangat yang sudah dibuatnya pagi tadi lalu mengintip ke balik tenda, menyerahkannya pada Sehun dengan perlahan mengingat kedua mata Sehun masih terpejam tapi dirinya mulai berkeringat karena demam.

"Sehun…."

"…"

Luhan masuk kedalam tenda, sedikit bergeser ke arah Sehun dan mulai menepuk lengan dari pria yang sejak dinihari tadi mulai menunjukkan tanda demam di tubuhnya " _hey,_ buka matamu lebih dulu."

"…"

"Sehun!"

Barulah Sehun merespon panggilan yang ditujukan untuknya, walau matanya berat untuk terbuka tapi setidaknya dia mencoba dan tidak menyesali pemandangan indah yang sedang ditatapnya saat ini " _cantik…."_ Katanya bergumam tanpa sadar hingga membuat Luhan salah tingkah namun ditutupinya dengan sikap tegas seolah tak mendengar apapun.

"Jangan membuatku sulit, cepat minum lebih dulu, tenggorokanmu akan merasa lebih baik."

Menyanggupi apa yang diinginkan Luhan, Sehun setengah bertumpu pada siku lengannya untuk mengambil gelas yang disuguhkan untuknya, meminumnya perlahan lalu memberikannya lagi pada Luhan seraya berkata "Kau bisa meninggalkan aku, pergilah ke sekolah." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dibalas putaran malas bola mata Luhan yang sepertinya mengatakan _"PIKIRMU AKU TEGA?"_ namun tentu saja tak pernah terucap olehnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu hari ini, hanya bersabar untuk bubur yang sedang kubuat."

" _sebenarnyatidakperlu, aku akan baik—uhuk~…..baik saja…."_

Luhan tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sehun, dinaikkannya selimut yang malam tadi membuat hangat tubuhnya juga pada Sehun sebelum merangkak keluar tenda dan mulai mencari ponselnya "Aku akan memberi kabar pada Myungsoo." Katanya memberitahu dan tak lama menekan nomor ponsel Myungsoo hingga terdengar suara di sebrang telepon.

" _Luhan?"_

"Hay L…."

" _Kau dimana? Sehun juga? Kalian belum sampai di sekolah?"_

Luhan menggigit kecil bibirnya sebelum diam-diam menatap Sehun dari luar tenda " _mmhh…_ Sehun dan aku izin tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

" _wae? apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

" _aniya….._ Hanya saja Sehun demam dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya dirumah seorang diri, jadi sampaikan izin kami pada Choi Saem, jika memungkinkan besok kami sudah masuk ke sekolah."

" _apa kau yakin tidak terjadi sesuatu?"_

Luhan menggigit cemas lagi bibirnya, sedang menimbang untuk memberitahu Myungsoo keadaan Sehun atau hanya meneruskan sandiwaranya, hal itu membuatnya cukup ragu hingga terpaksa dia mengatakan " _tidak terjadi sesuatu, kami baik-baik saja L, sampai nanti ya….."_ dan jika tidak ingin ditanya lebih banyak, baiknya kau segera mengakhiri panggilan dan itu yang kini dilakukan Luhan, dia mematikan panggilan sahabat dari Sehun hanya untuk menggaruk tengkuk merasa sedikit tidak enak hati berbohong pada pria sebaik Myungsoo yang mungkin sedang menebak apa yang terjadi saat ini.

" _haah~_ Jangan salahkan aku jika temanmu tiba-tiba datang kerumah."

Setelah menarik dalam nafasnya, Luhan kemudian memakai apron milik bibi Oh, entah apa yang akan dia buat untuk Sehun, tapi mencoba adalah hal yang akan dilakukannya dan tidak berdiam diri membiarkan Sehun kelaparan saat bangun nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

Bohong jika ekspresi Myungsoo yang terlihat bingung tidak membuat _nerd_ atau pemilik nama lengkap Do Kyungsoo memperhatikan sahabatnya, karena selain nyaris tak pernah berekspresi seperti Sehun, Myungsoo cenderung lebih suka tersenyum untuk menutupi rasa bingung daripada harus dibombardir dengan pertanyaan ada apa dari teman-temannya.

Tapi kemudian pemandangan berbeda terjadi, karena tepat setelah dia menerima panggilan entah siapa, wajahnya cenderung murung dan beberapa kali terlihat menahan nafas kasar, membuat Kyungsoo diam-diam menyenggol bahu sahabatnya untuk bertanya "Ada apa? Ayah tirimu menghubungi?"

" _huh?"_

Kyungsoo kemudian memegang dahinya, menunjukkan pada Myungsoo bahwa dahinya berkerut hingga lesung di pipi Myungsoo terlihat seperti biasanya " _aniya,_ Bukan ayahku."

"Lalu siapa? Kau terlihat kesal."

"Aku tidak kesal Soo."

"Apa Taeyong?"

"Luhan."

"Luhan?"

Menyerah dengan tuntutan pertanyaan dari sahabat kecilnya, Myungsoo berakhir menarik nafas sebelum berbisik memberitahu Kyungsoo "Sehun sakit, jadi mereka tidak masuk sekolah karena tak ada yang menjaga Sehun dirumah."

" _Mwo?"_

Jelas Kyungsoo cemas, manusia es itu tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya, jadi ketika Myungsoo mengatakan Sehun sakit, itu artinya Sehun benar-benar sakit dan itu gawat, membuatnya bereaksi secara berlebihan hingga memancing pertanyaan Jongin yang setiap pagi selalu setia memandang calon istri masa depannya kelak.

" _oi_ Nerd! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengabaikan Jongin, Kyungsoo bersikeras memaksa Myungsoo untuk menjenguk Sehun "Kita harus kerumah Sehun, _sekarang!"_

"Kita bisa kesana sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Tapi apa dia akan baik-baik saja dengan Luhan? Maksudku mereka selalu bertengkar bukan?"

" _Nerd!_ Jangan sampai aku datang ke mejamu."

Myungsoo jengah mendengar peringatan Jongin pada sahabatnya, membuat matanya sedikit melebar memperingatkan namun rupanya Jongin kesal karena diabaikan dan sedang berjalan mendekati meja Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Lebih baik kau urusi dulu kekasihmu."

"Dia bukan kekasihku dan-….."

 _BRAK….!_

Pintu kelas III-B dibuka kencang oleh seseorang, menampilkan si pembuat onar yang tampaknya begitu berbinar bahagia saat berteriak "SEMUA GURU RAPAT KOMITE DAN KITA BEBAS HARI INI!"

Beberapa detik hening, lalu tak lama " _YEAAAH!/ YEEEEYYY"_ Terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas dimana seluruh siswa bersorak merayakan hari kebebesan mereka tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang bergumam senang seraya merapikan alat tulisnya "L….Ayo pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke rumah Sehun, _cepat!"_ katanya merangkul tas dipundak lalu berlari begitu saja meninggalkan kelas hingga membuat mata Jongin membulat menyadari dia kehilangan jejak pujaan hatinya.

"NERD KAU MAU KEMANA?"

Sontak teriakan Jongin membuat perhatian Baekhyun teralihkan, jujur saja tidak melihat Luhan pagi ini membuat sang diva mati bosan karena tidak ada teman yang bisa diajaknya diskusi untuk _fashion_ mereka di hari perpisahan nanti, jadi saat Kyungsoo sepertinya akan pergi ke tempat menyenangkan, _refleksnya_ pun mengikuti, Baekhyun berlari membuntuti Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo sementara sang kapten basket mau tak mau menggeram saat mangsanya tak terlihat dan justru pergi tanpa berpamitan dulu padanya.

" _kau pikir bisa pergi kemana tanpa izinku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ting….Tong_

 _._

"Aku tak percaya kalian semua membuntuti kami!"

Yang sedang menekan bel rumah mewah Sehun adalah Myungsoo, tapi yang sedang menggerutu adalah Kyungsoo dan wajar saja itu terjadi karena saat ini, yang sedang berbaris mengantri didepan pintu rumah Sehun bukan hanya dirinya dan Myungsoo.

Tapi entah apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, tapi yang jelas sang diva tak berhenti menyengir lebar diikuti si kapten basket yang terus mendelik posesif pada Baekhyun seolah tak mau sosok kecilnya menghilang lagi begitu saja.

"Aku disini karena kau disini _baby soo…"_

"Alasan! Lalu kenapa kalian berdua juga ikut kesini?"

Baekhyun tetap menyengir sebagai gaya andalan, mencari alasan tepat lalu tak sengaja menemukan alasan bagusnya untuk bertahan dari sindiran Kyungsoo "Luhan, aku disini karena Luhan, asal kau tahu ya nerd, aku dan Luhan sudah jadi sahabat dekat."

" _tsk!"_ katanya mencemoh lalu mendelik pada Chanyeol "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Dengan santai Chanyeol menyengir sangat dipaksakan untuk menunjuk kedalam rumah Sehun "Dengar ya _nerd!_ Didalam sana _class repp_ ku sakit, jadi bukankah hal wajar jika aku datang menjenguk? Lagipula didalam sana juga ada anggota tim basketku yang membolos latihan hari ini, jadi aku rasa wajar sebagai kapten aku datang untuk mengetahui kabarnya."

" _ha ha ha…."_

Baekhyun tertawa sinis dibalas tatapan kesal Chanyeol yang terlihat menyindirnya "Berhenti tertawa atau kau akan menyesalinya Byun."

Seketika Baekhyun benar-benar berhenti tertawa, dia hanya tidak ingin berakhir memalukan dengan ancaman Chanyeol, membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dengan sikap mencurigakan Chanyeol-Baekhyun sementara Myungsoo terus menekan bel hingga

 _Klik….._

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang terlihat berantakan dengan apron merah yang digunakannya, mata cantiknya berkedip lucu lalu tak lama dia memekik " _astaga!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" saat melihat kelima teman sekelasnya datang berkunjung tanpa pemberitahuan.

"Dimana Sehun?"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menyeruak masuk, membuat Luhan sedikit terdorong masuk diikuti Kai, Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang terlihat tak sabar sementara Myungsoo tersenyum membantu Luhan yang kesulitan karena Vivi saat ini "Biar aku gendong Vivi."

Luhan pun menyerahkan Vivi pada Myungsoo, mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan teman-temannya didalam sampai hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi, Kyungsoo berteriak "APA YANG TERJADI PADA WAJAHMU!" Dan itu adalah hal wajar untuk Luhan mengingat mungkin ini adalah kali pertama Kyungsoo melihat sahabatnya babak belur dan terlihat menyedihkan dengan wajah tampannya.

"Ada apa?" Myungsoo bertanya dibalas senyum canggung Luhan yang memberitahu "Masuklah, nanti kau juga akan tahu." Katanya menutup pintu rumah, tak lama dia berjalan mengikuti Myungsoo dan benar saja, Myungsoo juga memekik "Astaga Sehun!" seraya mendekati sahabatnya yang kini sedang berbaring disofa ruang santai.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sedari tadi yang dilakukan Sehun hanya menghindar saat teman-temannya terlihat takjub melihat memar di wajahnya, yang paling buruk berekspresi adalah Kyungsoo, dia terus berteriak namun tak berhenti menekan luka sementara Kai dan Chanyeol terlihat melipat tangan diatas dada seraya memberikan teori mereka tentang memar di wajah sang ketua kelas.

" _oi_ Park, menurutmu ini memar tanda apa?"

Chanyeol memegang dagunya, menimbang keadaan Sehun lalu menjawab "Tanda cinta mungkin, seperti sedang merelakan tubuhnya dihancurkan asal tidak pujaaan hatinya." Katanya asal namun sukses membuat Luhan merasakan panas diwajahnya sementara Sehun hanya menyengir lebar tidak membenarkan tapi tidak mengelak juga.

"Kau benar, itu seperti aku rela mati untuk Kyungsooku sayang."

"Diam dan jangan memberikan teori yang menggelikan!"

Kai memicingkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo, menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya lalu melirik pada Chanyeol "Pujaan hatiku galak seperti biasa."

"Dia normal kalau begitu." Katanya asal lagi dibalas kekehan setuju oleh Jongin "Kau benar." timpalnya sementara Baekhyun mulai memegang wajah ketua kelasnya yang berwarna lebam biru di sekitar mata "Berapa orang yang memukulimu?"

"Tidak ada yang memukuliku!"

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas ini wajah dipukuli." Katanya terus memegang wajah Sehun, membuat Sehun merasa risih karena sentuhan tangan Baekhyun dan itu juga memancing kesal Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memperingatkan dengan nada suaranya yang berat "Byun berhenti mengusap wajah tampan Sehun secara sengaja, kau tahu kan? Bibirku kadang tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama."

Baekhyun menoleh dan terlihat sangat kesal, tangannya yang sedang mempelajari memar di wajah Sehun berhenti mengusap untuk mengumpat "BERISIK!" dan melipat tangannya, hal itu membuat Jongin yang menyadari tingkah mencurigakan keduanya diam-diam berbisik "Apa sekarang kau kekasihnya? kenapa Byun sangat mendengarkanmu?"

Menunjukkan lesung kemenangan di pipinya, Chanyeol hanya menjawab "Aku lebih dari kekasihnya." hingga membuat Baekhyun memutar malas bola matanya sementara Kyungsoo masih setia memarahi Sehun yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Terserahmu jika tidak ingin bicara! Aku tidak peduli jika kau sekarat nantinya."

"Aku baik Soo, perutku yang tidak baik!"

" _wae?_ Kenapa perutmu?"

Sehun menunjuk semangkuk bubur diatas meja, menatapnya horor seraya memelas "Aku rasa Luhan mencoba untuk membunuhku, buburnya keras."

" _whoa….."_

Luhan tersinggung, jelas dia tersinggung, beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun mengatakan buburnya baik-baik saja, tapi saat Kyungsoo datang dia bilang bubur buatannya keras, hal itu memicu panas dihatinya dan tak lupa dia mendelik kesal pada Sehun "Penghianat!"

" _he he he….._ Aku baik-baik saja dengan buburmu, tapi jika Kyungsoo datang sebagai penyelamat itu lain cerita." Katanya jujur dibalas kekehan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengambil alih dapur serta memaklumi kekacauan yang sudah dibuat Luhan di dapur besar milik Mama Oh.

"Aku buatkan makan siang untuk kita semua, kalian tunggu saja dan jangan bertingkah."

Jika yang lain setuju untuk menunggu, maka Kai adalah pengecualian, dia tentu saja tidak tahan melihat si botak seksinya memasak, terlebih Kyungsoo kesayangannya memakai _apron_ adalah hal yang sayang untuk dilewatkan dan tidak dilihat dari dekat.

"Apa sulit untukmu duduk dan menunggu?"

"Sulit jika calon istriku di masa depan sedang memasak."

Dan sepertinya Kai benar-benar tidak berniat menyerah mengganggu Kyungsoo, sepanjang Kyungsoo didapur dia akan terus menggodanya, menggombali dengan kata-kata manis yang terkadang membuat Kyungsoo tertawa namun tetap memasang _death glare_ andalannya.

Berbeda dengan pasangan konyol didapur, maka kelima remaja lain yang sedang menunggu terlihat bosan disana, Baekhyun duduk disamping Sehun dengan kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di pahanya, Luhan dan Myungsoo bergantian mengasuh Vivi sementara diam-diam Sehun terus mencuri pandang pada Luhan yang kini terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Mereka semua terlihat tenang sambil menikmati aroma masakan Kyungsoo, tak ada yang berbicara atau bertengkar konyol sampai satu pemandangan mengganggu Chanyeol dan membuatnya bertanya "Siapa yang mendirikan tenda didalam rumah?" katanya menunjuk ke arah tenda tempat Sehun dan Luhan tidur hingga membuat keduanya terlihat santai untuk menjawab "Sehun / Luhan."

Namun sial jawaban berbeda dari keduanya justru menimbulkan kecurigaan, Myungsoo bahkan harus menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian untuk menyadari bahwa keduanya saat ini terlihat salah tingkah dengan jawaban yang mereka berikan.

" _whoa….._ Papa bangga padamu nak."

Dari kejauhan Jongin menggoda Sehun, mengerlingnya sepenuh hati walau harus mati-matian merasakan sakit di perut saat Kyungsoo mencubitnya " _sakit Soo!"_ Dan ya, terimakasih pada Jongin karena membuat keadaan semakin canggung dengan kalimatnya sementara Chanyeol menambah buruk keadaan dengan bertanya "Bukankah kalian hanya berdua dirumah?" katanya bertanya dibalas sentilan menyakitkan didahi oleh Baekhyun " _argh!_ Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Karena mulut besarmu harus dihentikan!" katanya mendesis dibalas suara Luhan yang benar-benar kebingungan harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada teman-temannya "Kalian salah paham, aku dan Sehun tidak melakukan hal kotor yang ada dipikiran kalian."

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun bertanya polos, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh menepuk paha yang kini menjadi sandaran kepalanya "Mereka bermain Daddy and Son, _Byun."_

Baekhyun membuat gerakan _o_ di mulutnya sementara Luhan harus memekik "ANIYA! KAMI HANYA TIDUR SEPERTI BIASANYA DISANA! TIDAK MELAKUKAN HAL APAPUN!"

 _Hening…._

Lagi-lagi pernyataan Luhan justru membuat keadaan semakin canggung, mereka sedang pada usia hormon yang belum stabil, yang masih penasaran akan banyak hal ditambah hal-hal berbau sensitif seperti _ditinggal berdua dirumah sebesar ini lalu mendirikan tenda dan tidur bersama didalamnya_ , adalah hal yang bisa membuat gairah remaja mereka meningkat tak bisa diatur.

"Sudah jangan menjelaskan apapun."

Sehun menengahi namun Luhan menganggapnya kesalahan jika tidak menjelaskan "Kau menambah buruk keadaan!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, kau yang membuat mereka salah paham, jadi diamlah."

Baiklah, keduanya kini saling melempar tatapan kesal, nyaris bertengkar lagi jika Myungsoo tidak menengahi dan mulai berteriak " _oi chef DO,_ apa makanannya sudah siap?"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo melepas apron miliknya, menyediakan makanan di atas meja makan sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kompak berlari menuju meja makan " _daebak,_ aku bahkan tidak tahu kau bisa memasak nerd!"

"Sepertinya lezat."

Chanyeol bergumam dibalas bangga oleh Jongin "Tidak perlu terpesona, _nerd_ ku juara jika itu menyangkut makanan."

Baekhyun, Kai dan Chanyeol mulai menyantap masakan Kyungsoo, meninggalkan suasana tegang di ruang santai yang masih dipenuhi api kekesalan dari Luhan dan Sehun, keduanya masih melempar pandangan kesal jika Myungsoo tidak buru-buru menarik lengan Sehun dan meminta sahabatnya untuk mengalah "Ayo makan, kau harus minum obat." Katanya membawa paksa Sehun ke meja makan sementara Luhan ditinggalkan berdua dengan Vivi lengkap dengan kesalahpahaman yang membuat hatinya kesal.

"Luhan, kau juga harus segera makan."

Luhan hanya memicingkan sejenak matanya sebelum aroma makanan Kyungsoo benar-benar tercium sangat lezat, membuatnya menyerah hanya untuk merutuk marah pada tempat yang dijadikannya tempat tidur selama dua hari terakhir.

" _tenda sialan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau yakin sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, hanya tersisa Myungsoo yang masih bertaha di rumah Sehun, Kyungsoo sudah berangkat kerja paruh waktu di café tak jauh dari sekolah sementara Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun ikut dengannya latihan basket dan kembali ke sekolah.

Jadilah tersisa hanya Myungsoo dan Sehun, jangan tanya dimana Luhan karena sepertinya dia masih kesal dan memutuskan untuk berada di kamarnya dengan Vivi.

"Ya, sudah lebih baik." Katanya mengeringkan rambut sementara Myungsoo bersandar di tempat tidur milik Sehun "Baguslah, sekarang lebih baik kau minta maaf pada Luhan."

Gerakannya mengeringkan rambut terhenti, Sehun terpaksa menatap Myungsoo dari cermin di kamarnya untuk bertanya "Perasaanku saja atau sedari tadi kau terus memaksaku meminta maaf pada Luhan?"

Dan jangan katakan namanya Myungsoo jika serangan pertanyaan seperti ini tak bisa diatasinya dengan tenang "Kau hanya ditinggal berdua dengannya, jadi tidak bisakah mengalah padanya? Jangan membuatnya merasa asing ditempatmu?"

Berfikir sejenak lucunya Sehun selalu menganggap benar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya, kini dia tak lagi memandang curiga dari cermin dan hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban "Kau benar, aku akan melakukannya saat kau pulang nanti."

"Bagus." Timpal Myungsoo dan tak lama ponselnya bergetar menunjukkan nama Taeyong disana "Aku rasa aku pergi sekarang."

" _wae?_ kau bilang akan pulang malam?"

Myungsoo merangkul tasnya dibahu, berjalan ke arah pintu kamar seraya mengerling pada Sehun "Aku lupa selama adikmu pergi ke Jeju aku adalah supir adikku. Dia sudah pulang dari kegiatan _club_ nya saat ini."

" _ah…."_

Dan tak lama saat Myungsoo membuka pintu kamar Sehun, pintu kamar di sebrang kamar Sehun pun ikut terbuka, menampilkan Luhan yang sudah mengganti kaos putih dengan kaos merah kebesaran serta Vivi yang terus mengekori di kakinya "Hay Lu."

" _eoh,_ kau sudah ingin pulang?"

" _mmhh…._ Adikku sudah menunggu."

Tak banyak bertanya lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk, mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun sementara ketiga dari mereka menuruni tangga dalam diam "Kyungsoo sudah membuatkan makan malam untuk kalian, kau hanya perlu menghangatkannya malam nanti." Myungsoo memberitahu dibalas anggukan singkat Luhan yang kini berada paling depan saat menuruni tangga "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Lu."

Di anak tangga terakhir mereka kembali berkumpul, lagi-lagi Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat sementara tangannya melambai asal pada Myungsoo "Sering datang dan kunjungi sahabatmu, aku rasa aku tidak tahan ditinggal berdua dengannya."

"Kau baik-baik saja tiga hari ini." Sehun menimpali dibalas tatapan kesal Luhan yang mulai berjalan ke dapur "Aku terpaksa baik-baik saja!" ketusnya meninggalkan Myungsoo dan Sehun yang sama-sama terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan saat ini.

"Berhenti bertengkar dengannya."

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf, cepat pergi."

Myungsoo pun mengangguk, sejujurnya dia tahu ada sesuatu diantara Sehun dan Luhan, tapi demi ketenangan hatinya sendiri Myungsoo enggan bertanya, yang dilakukannya hanya menasihati Sehun hingga nanti pada akhirnya Sehun mengaku bahwa memang terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

Pada saat itu mungkin Myungsoo sudah benar-benar akan melupakan rasa sukanya pada Luhan, tapi saat ini, dia memutuskan untuk menikmati saja rasa suka yang mungkin adalah kesalahan sejak awal hatinya berdebar melihat Luhan.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Luhan."

"Oke."

Setelahnya Sehun mendorong Myungsoo keluar dari rumah, membiarkan hanya dirinya dan Luhan yang tinggal sementara niat jahilnya kembali keluar untuk menggoda Luhan dan meminta maaf dengan caranya.

"L sudah pulang."

"…"

Tak ada respon, Luhan sedang berjongkok memberi makan Vivi, mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun dan hanya fokus memberi makan satu-satunya anjing kecil yang dipelihara di kediaman Oh.

"Nanti malam kau tidur dikamarku saja." katanya mengusap kepala Vivi, membuat mau tak mau Sehun menatap pria yang begitu lucu hanya karena kaos merah kebesarannya dengan gemas sebelum akhirnya menghampiri dan ikut berjongkok mengambil Vivi ke pelukannya.

" _shhh…"_

Luhan mendesis kesal dibalas tatapan acuh Sehun yang mengatakan "Vivi anakku jadi dia akan tidur denganku."

 _Guk…!_

"Terserahmu saja!"

Luhan berniat pergi tapi tangan Sehun menahan tangannya cukup kencang hingga posisinya tetap berjongkok sementara Sehun bertanya padanya "Kau marah padaku?"

"Lepas….."

"Baiklah, berhenti marah karena masalah tenda yang kita buat, aku salah tidak menjelaskan pada mereka."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau katakan kau menyukaiku pada mereka?"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

" _huh?"_

Luhan diam mendengar jawaban Sehun, niat awalnya hanya untuk mengingatkan Sehun bahwa rasa sukanya hanya main-main, tapi saat Sehun menanggapinya serius hanya membuat jantung Luhan berdebar semakin gila ditambah hanya ada tatapan Sehun yang memandangnya tak berkedip.

"Aku berencana mengatakan bukan hanya pada mereka, tapi pada seluruh teman disekolah kita jika aku menyukai-….."

 _EKHEM!_

"Apa kami mengganggu moment romantis kalian?"

Sehun mengutuk siapapun yang entah darimana datang dan memotong ucapan serius yang sedang dikatakannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang langsung menoleh dan membulatkan mata melihat siapa yang datang.

"GE! / HYUNG!"

Buru-buru dia melepas pegangan tangan Sehun, berlari mendekati dua pria dewasa yang entah sudah berapa banyak mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Sehun.

Untuk Luhan ini sebuah pertolongan, dia tidak akan sanggup ditinggalkan lebih lama berdua dengan Sehun dan disinilah Yunho dan Yifan, dua pria dewasa itu datang disaat yang tepat dan menolongnya dari kecanggungan menyiksa karena sikap Sehun sepertinya benar-benar serius padanya.

"GE!"

Yifan menangkap dengan mudah tubuh adik kecilnya saat melompat kearahnya, membuat Yunho ikut tertawa karena gemas dengan tingkah Luhan sampai sesuatu mengganggu pemandangannya dan itu adalah kali pertama dia melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan untuknya.

" _daebak…._ Siapa yang membuat wajahmu memar lebam seperti itu?"

Dia bertanya, mendekati adik keduanya namun dibalas gelengan singkat Sehun yang mengisyaratkan dia baik-baik saja "Aku jatuh." Ucapnya asal, membuat Yunho tak mau kalah dan memutuskan memegang sedikit tegas dagu Sehun untuk mempelajari wajah adiknya "Akhirnya kau benar-benar menjadi pria sejati, apa kau melindungi pujaan hatimu?" katanya menebak asal namun sial apa yang dikatakan Yunho memang benar karena bukan tanpa alasan Sehun menerima pukulan diwajahnya.

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya kan?"

Luhan menggeleng protes di pelukan Yifan, bergumam "Aku tidak memukul pria seperti Sehun." sebelum memeluk kakaknya semakin erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yifan.

Baiklah, menanggapi sikap adiknya yang seperti baru tekena panah cupid asmara adalah hal baru untuk Yifan, biasanya dia akan mendengar teriakan tentang bagaimana adiknya menghajar wajah seseorang, bukan bergumam malu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya merinding ketika menyadari adiknya seperti malu mengakui sesuatu.

Hal itu cukup membuat matanya memperhatikan Sehun tak berkedip, lalu tingkah Luhan yang terus memeluknya serta tangannya yang dingin setiap kali dia bertanya tentang Sehun hanya membuat Yifan menyimpulkan bahwa terjadi sesuatu diantara adiknya dan adik sahabat kecilnya.

" _pria seperti Sehun, ya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kecuali terdesak Sehun tidak akan pernah berkelahi, dia juga tidak akan membiarkan seseorang memukulnya terlebih saat itu dibagian wajah, dia akan cenderung membalasnya sedikit lebih kasar hingga membuat orang-orang yang mengenalnya enggan untuk mencari masalah dengan adikku, tapi melihatnya seperti ini pastilah sesuatu terjadi."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena tak hanya wajah tapi hampir seluruh tubuhnya lebam dan aku rasa itu bukan tanpa alasan."

"Hyung diam dan makanlah, kau terus berbicara sejak tadi."

Kedua kakak beradik Oh dan Wu sedang berada di meja makan saat ini, menyantap masakan yang disiapkan Kyungsoo siang tadi, mereka semua menikmati makan malam pada awalnya, tapi untuk Yunho melihat pertama kali adiknya babak belur seperti itu hanya membuatnya terlalu bersemangat dan sulit berhenti membicarakan tentang banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

"Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan."

Kini Yifan yang bercerita, membuat Luhan menginjak kaki gegenya di bawah meja namun diabaikan Yifan yang tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengatakan "Usianya sepuluh tahun saat pertama kali mengajak anak yang tubuhnya lebih besar duel di tengah lapangan."

" _daebak…."_

Yunho bergumam semangat sementara diam-diam Sehun mendengarkan cerita dari satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki si pria cantik dalam hidupnya "Apa kau menang Lu?"

"Tidak tentu saja, dia kalah telak dan menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang kerumah, celananya robek, lututnya berdarah dan yang paling memalukan dua gigi depannya tanggal karena membentur tanah lapangan."

" _pfftt…."_

Sehun menahan tawa dan itu sukses membuat Luhan mendelik kesal, dia pun mencoba untuk mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya namun gagal saat Yifan berbisik serius dan memberitahu "Luhan mengompol saat itu, celananya basah dan dia menuntut untuk pindah sekolah pada ayah kami."

 _HA HA HA…..HA HA HA …._

Pecah sudah tawa seisi rumah, bukan hanya Sehun, Yunho sendiri tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana pria secantik dan semungil Luhan mengajak duel seseorang di tengah lapangan.

" _aigoo Lu…._ Kenapa kau sangat menggemaskan _hmmhh..hahahahha…"_

Yunho mengusak kepala Luhan, membuat si pria cantik mendengus super kesal pada kakaknya dan membiarkan sekali lagi dirinya diolok-olok karena cerita memalukannya saat kecil "Tapi aku berbeda sekarang, aku sudah menjadi jagoan di sekolah dan— _argh!"_

Dia meringis saat Yifan menjitak kepalanya, mendelik lagi sebagai protes namun suara berat kakaknya terdengar lebih menakutkan "Jagoan kepalamu! Berhenti mengatakannya dengan bangga!"

" _aku kan memang jagoan."_ Katanya bergumam protes dibalas tatapan Sehun yang iba karena sepertinya pukulan Yifan benar-benar menyakitkan " _sssh…._ Aku sudah kenyang selamat malam!"

"Kau belum selesai Lu."

"Aku kenyang."

Tak lupa dia membawa Vivi ke pelukannya, berjalan menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan ketiga pria yang sedang menatap tak enak hati padanya saat ini "Apa kau tidak terlalu kasar padanya?" Yunho bertanya dibalas senyum kecil Yifan yang mengatakan "Aku sudah memanjakannya begitu lama, jadi yang baru kulakukan tidak masuk hitungan kasar karena kasarku adalah saat aku tidak bicara dengannya." Kekehnya merasa lucu namun tidak untuk kedua bersaudara Oh yang merasa cara Yifan membesarkan dan mendidik Luhan terbilang unik namun tetap didengarkan dengan baik oleh Luhan.

"Tapi lusa kau pulang ke Hongkong, kau bahkan belum memberitahunya."

Sehun terkejut namun lagi-lagi Yifan hanya tersenyum _khas_ menatap Sehun untuk mengatakan "Aku bisa mengandalkan Sehun, _tenang saja."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik….!_

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tapi Sehun tak kunjung bisa memejamkan mata, salahkan memar di tubuhnya yang mulai kembali terasa sakit hingga membuatnya terpaksa turun untuk mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit yang diberikan Luhan pagi tadi.

Dia menuruni tangga perlahan, berjalan menuju ke arah dapur sampai merasa angin dari halaman belakang terlalu kencang dan membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan Yifan duduk disana, sedang menghisap rokok dan terlihat melamun seorang diri.

 _Gulp…!_

Dan setelah menenggak obat penghilang rasa sakitnya, Sehun mengambil soda di lemari es, walnya rgu tapi dia memutuskan untuk mendekati sulung dua bersaudara yang sudah merangkap menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu untuk Luhan, diam-diam mengagumi sosoknya sampai tersenyum dan menyapa "Ge…" lalu duduk disamping Yifan seraya memberikan soda yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Yifan bertanya hanya dibalas gelengan singkat Sehun yang menunjukkan lengan serta wajahnya yang memar "Tubuhku sakit semua."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menenggak obat penghilang rasa sakit."

Yifan mengerti, dia menghisap rokoknya terakhir kali, membuangnya ke bawah dan membuat gerakan mematikan rokok dengan menginjaknya "Jadi alasan apa yang membuatmu berkelahi?" katanya membuka kaleng soda yang diberikan Sehun dan menenggaknya kasar diiringi gelengan singkat kepala Sehun "Aku tidak memiliki alasan, mereka melakukannya padaku begitu saja."

"Mereka? Apa jumlahnya banyak?"

"Sekitar empat pria dewasa."

" _haah~_ " Katanya menenggak lagi soda yang diberikan Sehun dan bergumam frustasi tak tahan menyadari bahwa hobi adiknya memang mengajak seseorang duel dengannya "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Luhan yang ada di posisimu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

" _huh?"_

"Selama Luhan tinggal dirumah dan sekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, aku pastikan dia tidak akan terlibat hal-hal seperti perkelahian atau hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya kesakitan."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mengawasinya."

Entahlah, daripada berbicara dengan teman Luhan, Yifan merasa dirinya sedang bicara dengan kekasih Luhan, status yang masih begitu dihindari Yifan mengingat siapapun orang yang akan mencintai atu dicintai adiknya akan menjadi saingan terberat yang tak bisa dikalahkannya lagi.

Hal itu cukup membuatnya terganggu, terlebih sepertinya Sehun tidak berusaha menutupi jika memang terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka, membuat Yifan terpaksa mengatakan sedikit tegas tentang apa yang bisa dilakukannya sebagai seorang kakak jika adik kecilnya terluka.

"Aku rasa Luhan benar-benar beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Aku juga beruntung bisa mengenalnya."

Keduanya diam, menikmati semilir angin malam yang cukup dingin sampai Yifan menarik dalam nafasnya untuk mengatakan "Tapi jujur aku lebih memilih Luhan menangis karena tubuhnya sakit daripada dia menangis karena hatinya terluka."

"….."

Sehun diam tak merespon, dia tahu ini peringatan tapi mengingat Luhan bahkan belum membalas perasaannya hanya membuatnya diam mendengarkan hal yang mengganggu satu-satunya keluarga yang memiliki hak atas Luhan.

"Aku bisa sangat mengerikan jika mengetahui ada seseorang yang membuat adikku terluka, entah karena alasan apapun melihat Luhan menangis tapi tak berdarah adalah hal yang sangat melukai perasaanku. _Jadi,_ untuk hal-hal seperti dia memiliki kekasih atau mencintai seseorang, jujur hingga saat ini aku belum merestuinya."

"Tapi kelak akan ada yang mencintainya dan Luhan juga akan mencintai seseorang."

Yifan dibuat tertawa karena pernyataan menggebu-gebu dari Sehun, membuatnya mengusak kasar kepala Sehun hanya untuk mengatakan "Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk membicarakan cinta, bertemanlah sebanyak mungkin dan jangan sampai cinta menyakiti kalian."

Sehun resah, dia selalu merasa Yunho terlalu lambat menyadari perasaan seseorang, dalam hal ini adalah Jaejoong, dia selalu merasa kakaknya begitu menyebalkan merespon perasaan seseorang.

 _Well,_ dia kira Yunho adalah kasus yang paling parah, tapi sepertinya semua berubah saat dia bicara dengan Yifan, kakak kandung Luhan itu justru terlihat lebih mengerikan dari kakaknya sendiri, membuat Sehun mati-matian untuk tidak mengatakan hal gila namun berakhir menantang Yifan dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukai Luhan?"

Sontak hal itu membuat Yifan tersenyum kecil, dia tahu remaja disampingnya memiliki perasaan untuk adiknya, begitupula Luhan, bahkan sekalipun seribu pengelakan dilakukan, Yifan tahu adiknya juga memiliki perasaan untuk adik Yunho.

"Apa kau yakin? Adikku bukan seseorang yang mudah untuk dikendalikan."

"Begitupula denganku, tapi kami mulai terbiasa satu sama lain."

Yifan diam, mendengarkan apa yang coba dikatakan Sehun hingga tanpa sadar dia juga mengatakan hal yang terus mengganggunya pada remaja yang secara tak langsung sudah menjadi saingannya malam ini "Kau tahu jika aku bisa menikahi Luhan dan memilikinya hanya untukku, aku akan melakukannya,." katanya tertawa kecil sebelum menoleh pada Sehun dan mengatakan "Tapi aku tahu itu hal gila yang tak akan pernah terjadi, lagipula jika bukan sebagai kakaknya aku tidak yakin bisa cocok dengan Luhan sebagai orang lain." katanya jujur membuat Sehun sedikit terperangah menyadari bagaimanapun ceritanya nanti, Yifan adalah hal sulit yang harus dihadapinya seorang diri.

"Tapi aku benar-benar serius padanya."

Yifan mengusak lagi surai Sehun, ditepuknya pundak si remaja seraya memberi pesan "Datang padaku saat kau sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa, katakan kau mencintai adikku saat kalian sudah tahu arti memiliki satu sama lain. Untuk sekarang aku tidak memberikan restu." Katanya tegas seraya berdiri meninggalkan Sehun, memberikan sedikit pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan dihati Sehun mengingat malam ini dirinya sudah ditolak oleh satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Luhan.

"Aku akan datang padamu saat aku dewasa nanti, hanya tunggu aku dan lihat bagaimana aku mengambil adik kecilmu dari hidupmu."

Yifan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kegigihan Sehun, sedikit merasa bersalah karena baru saja mematahkan hati remaja disampingnya hanya untuk memberikan semangat yang terdengar tulus darinya sebagai seorang kakak.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu kedatanganmu sebagai seorang pria dewasa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak insiden Sehun mengalami demam karena dipukuli orang-orang tidak dikenal, sudah dua hari pula keadaannya semakin membaik hingga membuatnya bisa mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah hari berikutnya.

Begitupula dengan Luhan, saat Sehun sudah bisa mengikuti pelajaran di hari berikutnya dia melakukan hal yang sama, yang membedakan hanya tujuannya datang kesekolah untuk bertemu dengan Jackson, berbicara tegas pada mantan kekasihnya namun sial, sudah dua hari pula Jackson dikabarkan tidak datang ke sekolah.

Entah kemana mantan kekasihnya pergi, seharusnya dia tidak peduli, tapi hal berbeda terjadi saat dia melihat Victoria bercumbu mesra dengan pria lebih tua yang beberapa hari ini selalu menjemputnya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya walau tak melakukan apapun selain kegiatan rutin seperti berlatih basket mengingat lusa kejuaraan nasional sekolah sudah diselenggarkan.

 _Priiitt…..~_

"CUKUP UNTUK HARI INI! BESOK TIDAK ADA LATIHAN DAN KITA BERTEMU LANGSUNG DI FINAL MATCH LUSA NANTI!"

Kelima pemain inti sudah tergeletak lemas di lapangan, mereka semua tidur terlentang mencari udara, nafas dan keringat mereka sudah menyatu dilapangan ditambah dengan suara teriakan pelatih yang rasanya mulai terdengar samar untuk dipatuhi.

"ISTRIHATLAH UNTUK KALIAN!"

Semua bertepuk di posisi masing-masing, memberikan semangat terakhir sampai suara sang kapten terdengar berteriak " _oi BYUN!_ BAWAKAN AIR DAN TAS MILIKKU!"

Luhan dan Lucas yang masing-masing sedang terlentang mencari nafas sama-sama bisa melihat Baekhyun yang tanpa berteriak membalas mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol, membuat kedua _sunbae_ - _hoobae_ yang tergabung di _club_ Cina yang sama terkekeh hanya untuk mendengarkan celotehan Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Luhan duduk di tengah lapangan "Aku rasa mereka memiliki hubungan."

"Siapa?"

"Park dan Byun sunbae." Katanya menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Lucas dan Luhan untuk ditenggak keduanya rakus karena memang mereka hampir mati setelah satu jam latihan tanpa air.

"Tidak perlu kau tebak pasti memang mereka memiliki hubungan idiot!"

" _sshh…._ "

Jaehyun mendesis kesal saat Lucas memukul kepalanya, membuat kedua pria paling tinggi di _club_ basket mereka beradu tatapan tajam jika tiba-tiba Johnny tidak menyeruak di tengah mereka untuk menawarkan hal menarik "Hey, bagaimana jika kita keluar malam ini?"

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku sedang dihukum oleh ibuku."

" _wae?"_

Luhan tertawa geli jika mengingat dua hari yang lalu, dihari yang sama saat Yunho dan Yifan pulang kerumah, tengah malam pukul satu dinihari giliran Jaehyun yang sampai dirumah, awalnya Yunho dan Sehun menebak jika adik bungsu mereka melarikan diri, tapi Jaehyun mengelaknya dan terus mengatakan sudah mendapat izin pulang kerumah yang mana hal itu tidak pernah terjadi karena kenyataannya ibu dan neneknya hampir lapor polisi atas hilangnya si bungsu yang diam-diam mencuri _credit card_ untuk terbang pulang ke Seoul.

"Bocah ini melarikan diri dari rumah neneknya, dia dihukum satu bulan tidak boleh pulang malam jika tidak ingin berakhir tidur diluar, _ha ha ha….."_

" _Ge!"_

Jaehyun memprotes namun rupanya cerita Luhan sudah membuat Johnny dan Lucas terbahak geli hingga rasanya membayangkan Jaehyun menjadi tawanan rumah adalah hiburan tersendiri untuk mereka.

"Lain kali jika ingin melarikan diri lakukan dengan benar, kau benar-benar amatir." Katanya mengusak anggota termuda di tim basket hingga membuat Jaehyun mendelik kesal "Aku akan melakukannya lebih baik nanti!"

" _aigoo….Oh_ Jaehyun tahanan rumah kita sangat menyedihkan."

"Berisik!"

"Kalau begitu kita saja, _bagaimana? Oi_ YEOL! AYO PERGI KELUAR!"

"Tidak bisa, aku ada urusan dengan si diva, kalian saja, aku pergi dulu."

Dan tak lama Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti posesif _boyfriend_ yang terus merangkul pinggang dan pundak Baekhyun tanpa melepasnya sedikitpun, hal itu membuat Johnny terkekeh sementara Luhan menggerutu " _tsk_ terlalu posesif." Katanya polos membuat Johnny tertawa terbahak sementara Lucas dan Jaehyun mulai menceramahi Luhan tentang hal yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah hal wajar.

"Aku juga melakukannya pada Taeyong, tidak memberikan jarak sedikit pun, kadang kami berciuman mesra di sepanjang koridor kelas."

" _menjijikan."_

"Aku dan Jungwoo juga, kami tidak sampai berciuman sih, tapi aku meraba tubuhnya di tempat sepi, _rhhh….._ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bersemangat."

" _double menjijikan!"_

Kedua adik kelasnya justru menatap jijik pada Luhan, mereka kompak saling merangkul sebelum mengatakan Luhan "Kau kuno Ge!"

" _MWO?"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika hanya berdua dengan kekasihmu?"

Terlalu polos Luhan menjawab "Bermain game."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

" _y-_ YAK! MEMANG APA YANG HARUSNYA KULAKUKAN?"

Jaehyun dan Lucas sama-sama merangkul pundak Luhan untuk kompak berbisik "Harusnya kau menggoda kekasihmu / Buat dia "terbang" dengan keahlianmu ge."

" _terbang?"_

"OH AYOLAH! / HAHAHAHAHA….KAU SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN GE! AKU IBA PADA SIAPAPUN YANG MENJADI KEKASIHMU DAN-…"

 _Pletak…/ Pletak….!_

Keduanya terdiam bersamaan saat pukulan panas itu mendarat di kepala mereka, Luhan memukul sekuat tenaga yang tersisa sementara Johnny meringis tak berani membayangkan betapa perih pukulan telak Luhan dikepala Jaehyun dan Lucas yang wajah mereka masing-masing kini berwarna merah.

" _HA HA HA….._ ITU HUKUMAN UNTUK PIKIRAN KOTOR KALIAN! DASAR BOCAH POSESIF! _HA HA HAHA….."_

Johnny benar-benar terkikik geli sementara Luhan bertolak pinggang merayakan kekuasaannya sebagai kakak kelas tertua disekitar mereka, dia tak henti tertawa mengerikan sampai akhirnya Johnny menunjuk kepintu utama latihan untuk memberitahu " _omong-omong_ tentang posesif, seseorang juga sepertinya sedang menunggumu dengan posesif disana."

Sontak Luhan menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud Johnny sampai jantungnya mencelos gugup menyadari entah sejak kapan Sehun bersandar disana dengan tangan terlipat dan tatapan mata yang tak berkedip hanya menatap padanya.

 _Ha ha…tatapan itu lagi!_

Luhan dibuat salah tingkah karena entah mengapa Sehun memang bersikap sedikit posesif padanya, dimulai dari hari berikutnya setelah kondisinya lebih baik dari demam hingga hari ini saat kakaknya kembali ke Hongkong setidaknya Sehun terus bertanya " _apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ sepanjang mereka sampai disekolah hingga dia masuk keruang latihan basket beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tatapannya terutama, Sehun akan menatapnya terlalu _intens_ jika dia sedang berbicara dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya atau orang-orang yang berhasil membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, membuat sesuatu menggelitik perut Luhan sampai akhirnya dia menyadari dan bergumam dengan bangga

 _Ah, jadi begini rasanya disukai seseorang._

"Jika sudah selesai tertawa aku tunggu diluar, kita pulang."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Luhan membulatkan mata sementara diam-diam Lucas menyenggol bahu Jaehyun untuk bertanya "Kakakmu kekasih Luhan ge?"

Mengaku tak mengetahui apapun, Jaehyun hanya mengangkat asal pundaknya " _entah,_ tapi yang jelas kakakku sudah seperti itu sejak mereka ditinggal berdua di rumah."

" _omo!_ Jangan-jangan mereka sudah " _terbang"_ bersama? _Ha HA HA—PLETAK! / PLETAK!"_

Sekali lagi, rasa panas itu dirasakan dua remaja dengan pikiran super kotor yang terus menebak hal-hal berbau mesum tentang Luhan, membuat sang kakak kelas tersenyum sangat mengerikan untuk memberikan ultimatum terakhir sebelum bertolak pinggang memarahi Lucas dan Jaehyun "Kupastikan kalian akan gereja bersamaku di hari minggu! Terutama kau Oh Jaehyun, pikiranmu kotor sekali! _Ha ha!"_

Luhan membalasnya telak, membuat Jaehyun merengek memohon agar tidak diseret ke gereja sementara Lucas hanya menatap iba pada teman sekelasnya " _haleluya, Oh Jaehyun."_

"BERISIK!"

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

"Sudah selesai?"

Diluar gedung, Sehun memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk Luhan, matanya masih menatap dingin pada Luhan namun diabaikan si anggota tim basket yang kini mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenggaknya asal agar Sehun tak memaksanya lagi.

"Sudah."

Setelah menenggak airnya, Sehun tiba-tiba mengambil tas jinjing Luhan, membawakannya untuk Luhan sampai terdengar suara protes dari pria cantik yang wajahnya masih dipenuhi keringat "Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tidak apa, aku tidak meminta bayaran untuk membantu orang yang kusukai."

" _y-_ Yak!"

"Kenapa berteriak?"

"Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengarnya?"

Merasa tak peduli, Sehun berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Luhan seraya mengatakan "Biarkan saja, aku memang menyukaimu."

"Oh Sehun kau-….."

Dia ingin segera mengejar Sehun, namun sial langkah kakinya harus terhenti saat dirinya terpaksa berpapasan dengan adik kelasnya di _club renang,_ entah mengapa wajah Jeonghan terlihat sangat mengerikan sore ini, ditambah tangannya yang terkepal dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan hanya untuk menyapa " _hay sun-bae."_ Membuat Luhan merasa telah melakukan kesalahan namun dirinya tak mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Hay Jeonghan, kau mencari Johnny?"

"Begitulah."

"Dia masih didalam."

"Aku tahu."

Senyumannya masih terkesan sangat mengerikan, beruntung Sehun memanggilnya "Cepat, aku lapar." Hingga membuat Luhan memiliki alasan untuk menghindari aura mengerikan yang terus diberikan Jeonghan padanya "Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti." Katanya bergegas meninggalkan Jeonghan untuk datang menghampiri Sehun yang mengulurkan tangannya namun ditolak Luhan dengan alasan "Apa kau gila? Kita disekolah."

Dia menggerutu tapi wajahnya semerah tomat dan itu membuat Sehun benar-benar gemas hingga rasanya menggoda Luhan akan menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang akan terus dilakukannya setiap hari.

"HEY TUNGGU AKU!"

" _menjijikan."_

"Siapa yang menjijikan?"

Johnny diikuti Lucas bisa melihat Jeonghan sedang mengepalkan erat tangannya, matanya tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang saling menggoda hingga membuat Johnny terpaksa merangkul sahabatnya untuk mengingatkan "Kau terlihat sangat membenci Luhan, jangan lakukan itu selain didepanku, mereka bisa menyakitimu bodoh."

Melepas rangkulan Johnny, Jeonghan pun mendelik penuh marah untuk menantang "Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu agar mereka tidak menyakitiku!" katanya marah meninggalkan Lucas yang terlihat bingung sementara Johnny memperingatkan adik kelasnya "Anggap kau tidak melihat dan mendengar apapun, kau dengar?"

Tidak ingin mengambil pusing, Lucas hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya berkata "Baiklah, aku juga tidak peduli." Sebelum beriringan pergi dengan Jaehyun yang sedang menerima panggilan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Slurpp….._

" _aah~_ Ramen disini memang yang paling lezat."

Setidaknya sudah dua mangkuk penuh dihabiskan Luhan saat ini, dan suara tarikan mie terakhir adalah mangkuk ketiga sekaligus mangkuk milik Sehun yang diberikannya secara gratis pada Luhan.

Keduanya memang sengaja makan malam diluar untuk menghindari kekesalan ibu mereka pada Jaehyun yang tak kunjung hilang "Besok kita cari tempat baru, jangan terus makan ramen."

Sehun mengingatkan dibalas anggukan mantap Luhan yang merasa selera Sehun soal makanan sama dengannya, terbukti dari dua hari ini selain mentraktir dirinya, Sehun juga selalu menemukan tempat yang bagus dan lezat yang membuatnya terus bersemangat untuk makan malam bersama diluar.

 _SLURRPP~_

Luhan mengankat mangkuk ramen milik Sehun, menenggak habis kuahnya lalu bersandar pasrah di kursi karena terlalu kenyang "Aku bisa mati dengan bahagia saat ini." katanya asal membuat Sehun mencibir seraya menarik kencang hidung Luhan "Jaga bicaramu, jika kau mati nanti siapa yang akan kusukai?"

Terlalu sering dibuat salah tingkah, Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun untuk menggerutu "Kau mulai lagi." katanya kesal dibalas tawa ringan Sehun yang sedang mengacak rambut pria yang disukainya "Kau merona lagi." katanya tak mau kalah sementara Luhan mencari cara agar Sehun berhenti menggodanya walau hanya untuk satu detik.

"Ayo pergi."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya sementara Luhan merangkul tas dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sehun "Kemana?"

"Aku ingin _ice cream_ di café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja."

"Memangnya perut kecilmu masih bisa menampung?"

Dengan bangga Luhan mengelus perut kecilnya untuk mengumumkan "Aku memelihara banyak pengemis didalam sini, jadi jangan terlalu terkejut karena sebelum aku muntah itu artinya aku masih bisa memasukkan segala jenis makanan kedalam perutku."

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat dompetnya, tertawa mengasihani dirinya sendiri untuk bergumam " _ha ha…_ Aku rasa aku juga akan melamar kerja paruh waktu di tempat Kyungsoo."

" _wae?"_

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih menggandeng tangan si pria cantik seraya pergi meninggalkan kedai ramen yang mulai malam ini menjadi tempat favoritnya dan Luhan.

" _Se-_ Sehun kau tidak perlu menggandeng tanganku."

Sehun justru semakin menggoda Luhan saat dirasa tangan Luhan berubah menjadi dingin, membuatnya mendekat untuk berbisik menggoda " _wae?_ Jantungmu ingin melompat keluar ya?"

" _ish!"_

 _Ha ha ha…_

Sehun mati-matian menautkan kedua jemari mereka, memikirkan cara agar Luhan terbiasa dengan tangannya hingga beralasan "Aku dingin, hanya sampai café Kyungsoo." Sukses membuat Luhan tenang dan membiarkan tangannya dibuat hangat oleh genggaman jemari Sehun yang hangat dan terasa begitu besar menutupi jemari tangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, hanya sampai café Kyungsoo." Katanya mengijinkan, beriringan berjalan menyusuri malam dengan kedua tangan yang mulai terbiasa satu sama lain saling mengisi dan juga menghangatkan di cuaca dingin seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi aku pikir kau akan menangis karena Yifan Ge pergi lagi hari ini."

Setidaknya sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka menyusuri jalan menuju café Kyungsoo, Sehun masih mengenakan seragam putihnya sementara Luhan mengenakan seragam basketnya yang dipadu jaket hitam Sehun, keduanya masih saling menautkan jemari, membicarakan banyak hal bersama sampai mereka berada pada topik kepergian Yifan hari ini.

"Aku delapan belas tahun asal kau ingat, aku tidak menangisi kepergian kakakku lagi."

"Benarkah? Tapi di Beijing kau selalu menangis jika Yifan Ge pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis."

"Siapa yang memberitahu kabar _hoax_ itu?"

Menyenggol pundak Luhan, Sehun berbisik "Kakakmu sendiri." Yang sukses membuat wajah Luhan merah padam namun tetap dielaknya sebagai pria sejati "Aku tidak tahu gege bisa berbohong juga, _ha ha…."_

"Biasanya yang sedang berbohong yang wajahnya berubah merah, karena saat ini wajahmu merah berarti kau yang bohong." Timpal Sehun membuat Luhan salah tingkah dan nyaris berteriak jika tidak melihat Jongin keluar tergesa dari café diikuti Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menunjuk ke arah café "Jongin terlihat pucat."

Keduanya pun sengaja mempercepat langkah, mencari tahu apa yang terjadi sampai Sehun memanggil "L…ada apa?"

Yang dipanggil sebenarnya cukup terkejut melihat kedua tangan Sehun dan Luhan bertautan erat, mereka sepertinya benar-benar sudah _go public,_ hingga membuat senyum miris Myungsoo terlihat untuk memberitahu "Yunho hyung menghubungi Jongin."

"Yunho hyung? Ada apa?"

"Jaejoong hyung jatuh pingsan dan kini ada di unit gawat darurat."

" _mwo?"_

Lucunya hal itu juga direspon berlebihan oleh Sehun, dia bahkan tanpa sadar melepas tautan tangannya pada tangan Luhan hingga membuat rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan Luhan akan sikap Sehun.

Bukan karena Sehun melepas tautan jemari mereka, tapi sepenuhnya wajah Sehun kini berubah menjadi pucat seolah seseorang mengambil jiwanya, hal itu membuat Luhan menoleh kearah lain sementara Sehun bertanya panik.

"Dirumah sakit mana?"

Myungsoo memberhentikan sebuah taksi untuk mereka, mengajak Luhan dan Sehun masuk kedalamnya untuk menyusul kemana Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi saat ini "Ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tap….tap_

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki Sehun dan Jongin yang masuk dengan pikiran kosong kerumah sakit, keduanya terlihat sangat pucat sementara Luhan, Myungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengikutinya dibelakang, Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana gugup tangan Sehun selama ditaksi, dia juga terus menghubungi kakaknya namun tak sekalipun diangkat Yunho hingga membuatnya geram karena cemas.

"HYUNG!"

Lalu sesaat setelah sosok kakaknya terlihat Sehun berteriak cukup kencang, membuat Yunho mengerutkan dahinya sebelum membungkuk berterimakasih pada dokter yang sudah menangani teman kecilnya "Kalian semua datang?"

"APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGANGKAT PANGGILANKU?"

"DIMANA JAE HYUNG?"

Jujur Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab siapa lebih dulu, kedua remaja didepannya sama-sama terlihat marah dan cemas, sama-sama terlihat kosong dan rasanya Jongin adalah orang pertama yang berhak diberitahu tentang kondisi kakaknya terlebih dulu.

"Dia ada didalam, masuklah." Katanya memberitahu Jongin yang tampak cemas, berniat untuk berbicara perlahan dengan Sehun namun rupanya sang adik juga tampak cemas dan lebih memilih melihat kondisi Jaejoong lebih dulu.

" _well,_ Wajah mereka pucat sekali, _seperti zombie._ "

Yunho berusaha membuat lelucon namun sepertinya semua remaja yang datang kerumah sakit malam ini terlihat sangat cemas hingga leluconnya sama sekali tidak berguna karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tertawa.

"Kalian tenang saja, Jaejoong hanya kelelahan mempersiapkan pamerannya, dokter bilang dia akan jauh lebih baik setelah diberi cairan infus."

Luhan tertunduk diam sementara Kyungsoo mendesah lega, dia tahu harusnya dia juga bersyukur, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun masih begitu berlebihan saat menyangkut Jaejoong, dia tahu disaat yang sama dirinya hanya orang asing untuk pria itu.

"Hyung akan belikan minum untuk kalian, L-…Carikan tempat duduk untuk teman-temanmu."

Sementara Yunho berjalan ke arah mesin minuman, remaja berlesung pipi yang terlihat lebih tenang dari keempat lainnya hanya mengangguk, mengikuti instruksi Yunho mencarikan tempat duduk untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih terlihat lebih banyak diam dan tak berbicara apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan beristirahat, Jaejoong akan baik-baik saja."

Baik Kai maupun Sehun memberikan penolakan atas ucapan Yunho pada mereka, keduanya seperti berniat untuk tinggal sementara pria paling tua diantara mereka memberikan saran.

"Aku akan bermalam disini."

"Aku juga."

Dan rasanya Yunho tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk melarang kedua remaja yang paling dekat dengan Jaejoong untuk bermalam, merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain dia pun hanya mengangguk sementara mereka berjalan ketempat dimana teman-teman Sehun dan Kai masih menunggu.

"Baiklah, besok akan kubawakan baju bersih untuk kalian."

Mendengar suara Yunho membuat ketiga remaja lain yang sedang menunggu berdiri, mereka menyambut kedatangan Kai dan Sehun yang baru tiba dari dalam ruangan Jaejoong "Tidak perlu hyung, setelah mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kerumah aku akan pulang dan mengambil pakaian bersih untuk kami."

"Tidak perlu mengantarku, aku akan pulang dengan Myungsoo."

Jongin menggeleng seraya mengerling Myungsoo "Rumah kalian berlawanan arah, lagipula dia tidak membawa kendaraan jadi jangan merepotkan orang lain."

"Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja." timpal Myungsoo namun sepertinya Jongin bersikeras untuk mengantar pujaan hatinya pulang dengan selamat lebih dulu "Tidak perlu, aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang."

"Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?"

"Sehun menjaganya selama aku pergi, kau tenang saja." katanya mengulurkan tangan pada Kyungsoo dibalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo yang mencemaskan Jongin sedari tadi "Baiklah, terimakasih."

Kai tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya berpamitan sekilas pada Yunho sebelum pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang kerumah.

"Kau pulanglah dengan Yunho hyung, aku bermalam disini."

" _oh…"_

Luhan tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, tapi sebenarnya hatinya marah dan terluka karena Sehun terlalu mengaturnya, dia hanya menjawab seperlunya sampai Yunho mengatakan "Kita akan mampir ke kantorku lebih dulu, setelah itu pulang kerumah, ayo Lu."

"Kalau begitu aku juga pamit hyung."

"Hyung akan mengantarmu juga L, ayo ikut!"

"Tidak hyung, aku bisa sendiri, aku pulang dulu."

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan."

Sesaat setelah Myungsoo mengangguk, tiba-tiba Luhan memegang lengan Myungsoo, membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut sementara Myungsoo tak tahu mengapa pegangan Luhan di lengannya terasa seperti meminta tolong padanya " _aku,_ Aku pulang dengan Myungsoo saja hyung."

" _wae?_ Kita hanya sebentar mampir ke kantorku."

" _aniya,_ tidak apa lagipula rumah kita searah dengan rumah Myungsoo, _bolehkan L?"_

Myungsoo menangkap nada memohon itu dari Luhan, membuatnya mau tak mau menerima sinyal dari Luhan untuk membalas pegangan tangan Luhan di lengannya "Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah sakit hyung, biar aku yang mengantar Luhan pulang."

Sehun ingin menyuarakan rasa tidak setujunya, tapi saat Yunho menjawab "Baiklah, jujur saja aku juga masih sangat sibuk di kantor, kalian berhati-hatilah dijalan."

Myungsoo mengangguk begitupula Luhan, kini keduanya berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Yunho dan Sehun yang menatap kepergian mereka dari rumah sakit "Hyung rasa Luhan sakit."

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, Yunho memberitahu sang adik "Wajahnya pucat, tapi aku rasa Luhan akan baik-baik saja, jaga Jaejoong dengan baik, _hmh?"_ katanya berpesan dibalas anggukan singkat Sehun yang entah mengapa tak rela melihat sahabatnya mengantar Luhan pulang kerumah hanya berdua tanpa ditemani siapapun.

"Aku selalu menjaga Jae hyung dengan baik." Sarkasnya membuat Yunho terkekeh menyadari itu adalah nada sindiran Sehun untuknya "Baiklah sampai nanti."

Tak lama Yunho juga pergi dari rumah sakit, meninggalkan Sehun yang kini mengeluarkan ponsel dan memberikan pesan pada Luhan " _hubungi aku saat tiba dirumah."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drrt…drtt…_

 _._

 _Hubungi aku saat tiba dirumah_

Sesaat senyum kecil itu terlihat sangat dingin tepat setelah dia membaca pesan yang tertulis, Luhan juga tidak mengindahkan pesan itu dan hanya berjalan beriringan bersama Myungsoo dalam diam.

"Sehun?"

Luhan merespon kecil, tidak menoleh dan hanya bergumam " _hmmh…"_ sebagai jawaban pada Myungsoo.

 _Entahlah,_ hatinya marah saat ini, pikirannya juga kacau, dia merasa dipermainkan dan Sehun adalah pelaku utamanya saat ini, mengira bahwa pria itu sudah sepenuhnya melupakan Jaejoong adalah hal konyol yang membuat Luhan tertawa miris.

Dia pun memilih diam menikmati dinginnya angin malam sementara suara lembut Myungsoo tiba-tiba bertanya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Tap…!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, menyadari Luhan tak berjalan disampingnya membuat Myungsoo ikut berhenti melangkah, dia menoleh untuk mendapati Luhan hanya diam tertunduk sementara tangannya terkepal sangat erat.

"Lu? Apa aku salah bertanya?"

Mereka ditengah halte bis saat ini, memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai ke rumah masing-masing tanpa berniat untuk menyinggung perasaan satu sama lain, tapi rupanya Myungsoo menyadari kesalahannya hingga membuat Luhan terlihat marah dan dirinya berakhir harus mendekati Luhan berharap pria cantik yang kini tertunduk tak membenci dirinya.

"Lu."

"Kami baru selesai makan malam bersama."

" _huh?"_

"Dan rasanya aku menyesal karena tidak langsung meminta pulang kerumah."

Myungsoo tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Luhan, tapi saat kepalanya terangkat, dia bisa melihat tatapan terluka di kedua mata cantik Luhan yang menatapnya berkaca saat ini, hal itu cukup menganggu Myungsoo hingga tanpa sadar dia menebak "Sehun?"

Luhan mengangguk nyaris tak bisa mengontrol dirinya, dia menggigit kencang bibir seraya meracau banyak hal yang membuat Myungsoo merasa kecewa pada sahabatnya "Dia bahkan mengatakan menyukaiku, tapi lihatlah saat dia mendengar kabar Jae hyung jatuh sakit seolah dirinyalah yang paling terluka, _aku-….._ Aku merasa ini sangat memalukan, hatiku sakit tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, _aku-…..rrhhh…."_

Tangannya terkepal lagi, digigitnya kuat bibir yang kini terisak sementara dia berjongkok menangisi kebodohannya karena tak berarti apapun untuk pria yang dikiranya benar-benar tulus padanya.

Harga dirinya terluka, dia merasa begitu malu pada Myungsoo, mengutuk hal yang sama yang terjadi padanya, luka yang sama, dicintai tapi tak sepenuhnya, dilakukan diwaktu yang bersamaan pula dan yang lebih memalukan dia sedang menangis didepan sahabat dari pria yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

" _hkss…..rrrrhhhh~"_

Dan lucunya, setidak peduli apapun Myungsoo mencoba, dia hanya berakhir merasakan sakit yang kini dirasakan Luhan. Awalnya dia hanya tertunduk memperhatikan Luhan yang kini sedang berjongkok didepannya, tapi semakin lama isakan itu terdengar memilukan, maka semakin sakit pula hatinya tanpa alasan.

Dia mendongak menatap langit beberapa saat, mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya sebelum ikut berjongkok dan menghibur Luhan yang harga diri dan hatinya sedang terluka saat ini.

" _haah~_ Sebenarnya kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Sehun sepenuhnya, mau bagaimanapun Jae hyung cinta pertamanya, jadi rasanya wajar jika dia bereaksi berlebihan seperti itu."

Tertunduk semakin dalam, isakan Luhan terdengar semakin terluka menyadari Myungsoo kini membela sahabatnya " _hks—kau membela Sehun, ya? hkss-…"_

"Aku tidak membelanya, aku marah padanya."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, dia juga mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Myungsoo yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menyejukkan hatinya yang panas, dia sedang berharap Myungsoo membelanya dan benar saja, pria didepannya memang sedang tersenyum lembut seraya membelanya dengan mengatakan "Aku marah karena dia sudah mengatakan menyukaimu tapi justru bersikap tidak peduli saat cinta pertamanya terluka."

"Dia bajingan bukan?"

"Ya, _mungkin,_ entahlah."

" _sshh…_ Kau membelanya lagi."

" _eyy…_ Mau bagaimanapun dia sahabatku, aku tidak bisa marah padanya."

" _ara…."_

Luhan terlihat kecewa namun rupanya Myungsoo masih memiliki banyak cara untuk membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik "Begini saja, jika ada kesempatan aku akan memukul wajahnya untukmu, _bagaimana?"_

" _k-_ Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Ya kenapa tidak? Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya."

" _wae?"_

Menatap Luhan tulus dari hatinya, kini giliran Myungsoo yang meracau "Karena dia selalu merebut apa yang kusukai."

" _huh?"_

Merasa dirinya meracau tidak jelas, Myungsoo kemudian tertawa, menujukkan lesung di pipinya seraya menepuk sayang kepala Luhan "Sekarang berhenti menangis, aku berjanji akan memukul wajahnya untukmu."

Luhan mengangguk kecil, tak lupa mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya untuk mengikat janji dengan Myungsoo "Janji."

Tersenyum sangat tampan dan menyejukkan hati, _khas_ dengan lesung di pipinya, Myungsoo mengikat jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Luhan "Janji."

Keduanya pun sempat tertawa bersama sampai entah mengapa bayang wajah Sehun yang begitu mencemaskan Jaejoong membuat hatinya kembali sakit, dia tertunduk lagi, tidak terisak, hanya diam sementara Myungsoo menungguinya dengan sabar.

" _Mian,_ aku masih sangat marah."

Myungsoo tersenyum, didekatinya Luhan sementara dia memberanikan diri meletakkan dagunya di kepala Luhan seraya menepuk perlahan pundak si pria cantik "Kau menyukainya juga ya?" katanya bertanya, melawan rasa sakit di hatinya sendiri terlebih saat Luhan mengangguk dengan polosnya " _mmhh…."_

Mata Myungsoo terpejam erat, setelahnya dia tidak membalas apapun, hanya membiarkan Luhan meminjam dadanya untuk menyandarkan dahi sementara dirinya bergumam "Wajar jika kau marah saat pria yang kau sukai memperhatikan orang lain adalah yang paling menyakitkan yang bisa kau lihat dengan kedua matamu sendiri."

Tanpa sadar ucapannya ditunjukkan juga untuknya sendiri, tanpa sadar pula tangannya sudah melingkari pundak Luhan, menepuknya perlahan tanpa sadar bahwa hal yang sedang mereka lakukan diabadikan oleh seseorang yang memiliki niat untuk menjatuhkan

.

.

 _Klik…_

 _Klik…_

 _._

"Sempurna."

 _BLAM!_

"Apa yang sempurna?"

Pria dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna _hitam_ itu terlihat puas melihat kamera ponselnya, tapi saat sahabatnya ingin melihat buru-buru dia menyembunyikan ponselnya untuk menyeringai licik tanpa memberitahu Johnny yang terlihat bingung tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan sahabatnya "Aku sudah tahu caranya."

"Apa?"

Memakai _seatbelt,_ dia tersenyum mengerikan sebagai jawaban "Membuat semua orang membenci Luhan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Dia tak menjawab lagi, yang dilakukannya hanya menyeringai seraya mengerling sahabatnya "Kau akan segera tahu, ayo pergi." katanya memberitahu Johnny dan tanpa sadar terus menyeringai memperhatikan Luhan dan Myungsoo dari _spion_ mobil seolah tak sabar menjalankan rencana untuk membuat tak hanya Sehun tapi seluruh teman sekolah membenci si pendatang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued…._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***nyengir bareng Jeonghan***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ketemu di JTV dulu gengs, bubay**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kalo begini rasanya mau bikin Luhan kembar biar satu-satu sama Mas Myungsoo :"""_


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous_

" _Sempurna."_

 _BLAM!_

" _Apa yang sempurna?"_

 _Pria dengan rambut panjang sebahu berwarna hitam itu terlihat puas melihat kamera ponselnya, tapi saat sahabatnya ingin melihat buru-buru dia menyembunyikan ponselnya untuk menyeringai licik tanpa memberitahu Johnny yang terlihat bingung tak mengerti apa yang direncanakan sahabatnya "Aku sudah tahu caranya."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Memakai seatbelt, dia tersenyum mengerikan sebagai jawaban "Membuat semua orang membenci Luhan."_

" _Bagaimana caranya?"_

 _Dia tak menjawab lagi, yang dilakukannya hanya menyeringai seraya mengerling sahabatnya "Kau akan segera tahu, ayo pergi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 ** _Been Through_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hun-Han_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

"Jangan terlalu banyak, dia tidak akan memakan semuanya baby nerd."

"Aku tahu, bisakah kau diam dan hanya duduk disana? Kau sangat menggangguku!"

Baiklah pertengkaran itu terdengar di dapur tempat Kyungsoo sedang membuatkan bubur untuk Jaejoong, kakak kandung dari pria yang sedang mengganggunya saat ini. Lucunya pula pertengkaran itu tidak terjadi di kediaman keluarga Kim, melainkan dirumah Sehun yang bersikeras agar bahan makanan yang digunakan Kyungsoo untuk bubur yang akan dimakan Jaejoong hyungnya berkualitas dan terjamin, _setidaknya itu karena sang mama sangat pemilih jika itu menyangkut bahan makanan._

Jadilah ketiga remaja itu, khusunya Kai dan Sehun meninggalkan sejenak Jaejoong dirumah sakit untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian dan sarapan yang akan dimakan Jaejoong saat mereka kembali nanti.

"Tapi kita tidak akan bertemu selama enam jam, nanti aku rindu."

"Serius Kai! Itu hanya enam jam dan saat aku pulang nanti aku akan datang kerumah sakit."

"Kenapa kau datang ke rumah sakit?"

" _huh?"_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti menggerakan adukan bubur yang sedang dia buat, Jongin menjebaknya, _tentu saja,_ membuat pertanyaan menyebalkan yang harus membuat wajahnya terlihat bodoh karena merona menahan malu.

"Kenapa kau harus datang ke rumah sakit? Mencemaskan aku ya?"

Kyungsoo luar biasa kesal karena Kai berbisik sengaja meniup telinganya juga, membuat _refleks_ kakinya menginjak si hitam yang sedari tadi menempel di belakang tubuhnya hingga suara pekikan terdengar seolah mewakili rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan Kai saat ini.

" _aarghh—wae?_ TEGA SEKALI KAU NERD?"

Menyeringai puas, Kyungsoo bersiul riang seraya bergumam " _ha ha ha rasakan."_ membuat Kai menatap kesal namun tetap tak mau kalah untuk kembali menempeli tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya " _Kau sangat menggemaskan nerd."_

"JONGIN LEPAS!"

Keduanya terus bertengkar dan berteriak bahkan saat waktu baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, tak menghiraukan penghuni tetap di kediaman Oh hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada banyak pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan interaksi keduanya saat ini.

" _aigoo mereka manis sekali pa, kapan Sehun dan Yunho membawa kekasih mereka kerumah?"_

Yang berbisik tentu saja si nyonya rumah, dibalas respon malas dari suaminya hanya membuat Jihyo kesal untuk beralih pada dua remaja yang masing-masing sedang menyantap sarapan yang dia sajikan "Lu…" dia menyapa yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih mungil dari putra bungsunya untuk mendengar jawaban "Ada apa bi?"

Diam-diam si nyonya rumah tersenyum penuh arti sebelum berbisik "Kau juga bisa mengajak kekasihmu kerumah, bibi ingin tahu orang seperti apa yang bisa memenangkan hati seorang Luhan."

Jujur saja membicarakan tentang pasangan atau kisah cintanya sudah tidak menarik lagi untuk Luhan, ditambah malam tadi dia baru dibuat kecewa karena sikap Sehun yang seolah peduli namun ternyata tidak saat dihadapkan pada Jaejoong, jadilah dia tidak merespon terlalu bersemangat dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban " _ya,_ nanti jika aku memiliki kekasih akan kukenalkan pada bibi."

" _bagus!"_

Jihyo memekik senang, namun diabaikan suami dan putra bungsunya yang justru mendelik sebal ke arahnya "Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa menatap mama seperti itu?"

" _tidak, lupakan saja."_ sang suami menggeleng, lebih memilih melanjutkan sarapan diikuti Jaehyun yang mengangguk setuju "Ya ma, lupakan saja." timpalnya hingga tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga dan menampilkan si nomor dua yang kini hanya memakai kaos pendek berwarna hitam dipadu _jeans_ yang memiliki sedikit robekan di lututnya.

"Nak, kau benar-benar tidak berangkat ke sekolah hari ini?"

Yang terlihat _bak_ model profesionnal saat menuruni tangga hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, tangan kanannya juga membawa tas jinjing cukup besar hingga menarik perhatian sang mama yang kembali bertanya "Lalu apa isi tasmu?"

"Pakaianku dan pakaian Jaejoong hyung, aku akan bermalam lagi di rumah sakit."

"Tidak masalah jika tidak mengikuti pelajaran? Kau harus fokus pada ujian akhirmu nak."

Bukan bermaksud mengabaikan pesan mamanya, hanya saja kini Sehun sedang menatap Luhan dan Jaehyun yang memakai seragam serupa yang biasa mereka kenakan saat tanding basket, yang membedakan hanya nomor yang tertera di belakang punggung mereka, jika Luhan memakai nomor 7 adiknya memakai nomor 9 dan itu membuatnya bertanya "Ada pertandingan hari ini?"

Luhan hanya melirik sekilas, mati-matian untuk tidak terlihat kesal dan membiarkan Jaehyun yang menjawab "Hari ini final pertandingan kami, _hyung lupa?"_

" _ah,_ benar, Haidan School bukan?"

" _hmmh…."_

Buru-buru Sehun melihat ke arah dapur, mencari Kai lalu berteriak "Kai, kau pergi lebih dulu aku akan datang setelah mengantar Luhan."

Sontak Luhan tersedak susu yang sedang diminumnya, entah apa yang diinginkan Sehun darinya, setelah bersikap seolah dia peduli, lalu mengabaikannya dan kini kembali menjadi Sehun sebelum diberik kabar Jaejoong masuk dan dirawat di rumah sakit.

Hal itu membuatnya tersinggung, tak kalah cepat Luhan juga merangkul tasnya di pundak lalu menyenggol lengan Jaehyun untuk mengatakan "Tidak perlu, aku berangkat dengan Jaehyun, urusi saja Jaejong hyungmu." Suaranya terdengar ketus, itu menurut Sehun, namun rupanya Kai juga mendengar cara Luhan menyebut nama kakaknya dan terdengar tak suka hanya dari caranya memanggil sang kakak.

"Ada apa dengannya?" katanya bergumam, membuat Kyungsoo tertarik untuk bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Luhan tidak menyukai Jongie hyung."

" _wae?"_

"Entah, tapi jika dia berani melakukan hal gila pada Jae hyung atau padamu aku benar-benar tidak akan tinggal diam."

" _oh ayolah_ Kai! Apa yang bisa dilakukan Luhan."

Memperhatikan cara Luhan menatap Sehun penuh rasa kecewa, Kai hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata "Hanya berjaga-jaga jika dia melukai seseorang karena hatinya terluka."

Nyatanya Kai bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sehun untuk kakaknya, dia sangat mengetahui teman sekelasnya itu menaruh perasaan pada sang kakak, namun untuk menghormati Sehun dia berpura-pura tidak tahu, lagipula dia merasa sangat tertolong karena perasaan khusus yang dimiliki Sehun untuk Jaejoong membuatnya memiliki teman untuk menjaga satu-satunya pria yang begitu disayanginya dalam hidup.

.

.

"Kau tidak harus pergi dengan Jaehyun, aku bisa mengantarmu."

Situasi sudah berpindah ke garasi mobil milik keluarga Oh, Jaehyun juga sedang memanaskan mesin motornya sejenak sementara Sehun masih tidak terima dengan sikap Luhan yang selalu berubah dengan cepat, terkadang mendengarkan, terkadang bersikap dingin dan itu semua berubah hanya dalam satu malam.

Hal itu membuatnya terus mendesak lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya tanpa tahu kehadirannya saat ini justru membuat Luhan semakin tidak fokus dan kehilangan semangatnya untuk bertanding "Tidak perlu, kau harus tinggal dirumah sakit bukan?"

"Kai ada disana selama aku pergi."

 _BRMMM!_

Motor Jaehyun sudah siap untuk berangkat, si bungsu juga tak mengerti keadaan saat berteriak memanggil Luhan yang masih berbicara dengan kakaknya "GE AYO!" membuat Luhan sedikit menghempas tangan Sehun dan menatap dingin pada lelaki tampan didepannya "Aku pergi."

Setelahnya dia menerima _helmet_ yang diberikan oleh Jaehyun, memakainya singkat lalu naik keatas motor Jaehyun sampai si bungsu bertanya "Siap?" diberi anggukan singkat oleh Luhan "Ayo pergi."

" _ok…._ Hyung kami pergi, _bye!"_

Setelah berteriak Jaehyun menarik kencang gas motornya, membuat asap motor balapnya memenuhi halaman depan rumah sementara Sehun masih bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa lagi yang dia buat hingga Luhan kembali bersikap dingin padanya.

" _haah~_ Setelah Jongie hyung keluar aku akan mencari tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Apa yang aku lakukan lagi? kenapa dia terlihat dingin dan marah lagi padaku? Apa salahku?"_

"Sehun…."

" _Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun, kami masih baik-baik saja malam tadi."_

"Sehunna."

" _Kenapa dia terus seperti itu?"_

"SEHUN!"

" _huh?"_

Posisinya saat ini Sehun sedang menyuapi Jaejoong dengan bubur buatan Kyungsoo, namun lucunya sendok bubur itu tidak pernah sampai di mulut Jaejoong karena si remaja sibuk meniup dan mengaduk bubur tanpa henti.

Mungkin buburnya sudah mengeras karena Sehun terus mengaduknya hingga membuat kesabaran Jaejoong sedikit memudar tatkala dirinya sulit mencicipi bubur buatan calon adik iparnya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

" _ssshh…"_

Kesal, Jaejoong merebut sendiri sendok dan mangkuk dari tangan Sehun lalu memakannya dengan lahap, hal itu membuat Sehun terkekeh menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu lama dan hyungnya kini terlihat marah karena sudah dibuat menunggu kelaparan.

" _Mian_ hyung, sesuatu menggangguku."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti, meminta waktu untuk menghabiskan bubur buatan Kyungsoo sebelum meletakannya di meja dan menenggak segelas air untuk bertanya " _selesai!_ Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Sesaat Sehun ingin bercerita namun kemudian dia menggeleng lalu tiba-tiba terlihat antusias menatap Jaejoong yang masih terlihat pucat namun sudah dalam kondisi yang sangat baik.

" _hyung!"_

" _hmmh…"_

"Aku ingin bertanya."

"Apa?"

Sehun tampak ragu sesaat, menggigit kencang bibirnya lalu bertanya "Apa alasan seseorang tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padamu?"

"Dalam konteks apa dia bersikap dingin? Teman atau kekasih?"

" _mmhh…"_ Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya lalu sedikit merona untuk berbisik agar Jongin yang sedang bermain _game_ tidak mendengar "Kekasih." Katanya dibalas bulatan _o_ dari bibir Jaejoong yang menatap Sehun seperti menggodanya "Jadi siapa kekasihmu?"

" _eyy_ hyung, ini hanya pertanyaan random, mereka baik-baik saja malam tadi, tapi kemudian salah satu pihak bersikap dingin dan menatapnya kecewa."

"Baiklah, kenapa dia menatapmu kecewa?"

"Tidak tahu, seperti aku melakukan sesuatu." Jawabnya polos lalu buru-buru Sehun menggeleng saat menyadari Jaejoong memberi pertanyaan menjebak pada dirinya "Ini bukan aku hyung."

" _ha haha…._ Baiklah, baiklah, ada tiga kemungkinan."

"Tiga?"

"Pertama dia memang tidak menaruh perasaan padamu, kedua dia memang tidak peduli, atau-….." Jaejoong menggantung jawabannya hingga membuat Sehun penasaran dan ikut mengucap "Atau?"

"Dia cemburu."

"Cemburu?"

"Ya, mungkin kau melakukan hal yang membuat hatinya sakit, atau melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya, banyak alasan, tapi jika kalian adalah resmi sepasang kekasih maka cemburu adalah jawaban yang paling tepat."

" _Kami belum resmi."_ Jawabnya singkat dan tak lama Jaejoong kembali tertawa untuk mendesak Sehun "Jadi siapa? Luhan?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun salah tingkah saat nama Luhan disebut, wajahnya sedikit merona dan dia tertunduk malu untuk mengangguk "Luhan."

Dan untuk Jaejoong ini adalah hal baru mengingat Sehun jarang dan nyaris tidak pernah menceritakan siapa orang yang disukainya, jadi saat adik kandung dari pria yang dia cintai mengaku dia menyukai Luhan, maka pendatang baru itulah yang berhasil masuk dan membuat Sehun terlihat normal karena mencintai seseorang, _mencintai Luhan._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

.

" _Ge maaf,_ aku tidak bermaksud cari perhatian seperti tadi."

"Kau memang cari perhatian!"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Lalu kenapa mereka semua menatapmu saat ini?"

Membuat gerakan menyapu rambutnya yang tebal, Jaehyun bergumam "Karena aku tampan ge."

" _ssshhh…."_

Jujur saja Luhan sedikit menyesal pergi bersama si bungsu Oh pagi ini, dan bukan tanpa alasan pula dia merasa kesal mengingat kedatangan mereka di Haidan School cukup menyita perhatian terlebih saat Jaehyun sengaja menggeber motornya kencang sebelum membuka _helmet_ layaknya pembalap di arena.

Mungkin memang Jaehyun sengaja ingin mencari perhatian tapi tidak dengan dirinya yang sedang kehilangan _mood_ bertanding karena beberapa hal, pertama karena tentu saja kehadiran Sehun tidak akan pernah dilihatnya di lapangan, kedua karena entah mengapa daripada bertanding dia ingin memukul wajah seseorang sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya pada sikap Sehun yang sangat berlebihan terhadap Jaejoong.

" _tsk!_ Makan rasa sukamu!" katanya menggerutu lalu tak lama terdengar suara _khas_ kapten basket mereka terdengar berteriak " _LUHAN! JAEHYUN!_ CEPAT KEMARI!"

Keduanya pun berlari mendekati _hall_ yang mereka tebak akan menjadi tempat mereka bertanding basket nantinya, disana sedang diselenggarakan pertandingan untuk juara ketiga dan juara keempat sementara tim mereka juga sudah bersiap hanya tinggal menunggu sang tuan rumah yang belum terlihat bersiap di _hall_ lapangan.

" _Sunbae!"_

"Kami belum terlambat kan?'

Kecuali mereka berdua sepertinya tim sekolah mereka sudah berkumpul lengkap dengan sang pelatih, Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan menggunakan kaos tanding bernomor 61 sementara Lucas memakai nomor 10 dan Johnnya dengan nomor 4 di punggung masing-masing terlihat sedang melakukan gerakan pemanasan di sisi lapangan yang tidak terpakai.

"Tidak tentu saja, cepat bergabung dengan mereka kita lakukan pemanasan."

" _yeah!"_

Jaehyun terlihat sangat bersemangat mengiyakan perintah Chanyeol berbeda dengan Luhan yang sejujurnya masih tidak bisa fokus hingga raut wajahnya cukup menarik perhatian Chanyeol "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Wajahmu terlihat tidak bersemangat, aku juga melihat tatapanmu kosong."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." katanya mengelak lalu menoleh untuk mencari toilet sebelum memberitahu Chanyeol "Aku akan mencuci wajahku lebih dulu, tunggulah."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat, membiarkan Luhan pergi dan terlihat ragu hanya untuk mengatakan "Luhan!" memanggilnya, membuat Luhan sekilas menoleh "Ada apa?"

Chanyeol menatapnya sendu namun penuh keinginan di dalam matanya, suaranya terlihat sangat ingin hingga Luhan bisa menangkap getaran saat Chanyeol mengatakan "Aku ingin sekali menang, kau bisa membantuku bukan?" katanya terdengar memohon hingga membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karena sempat kehilangan semangatnya, hal itu membuat si lelaki cantik mengangguk seraya menujukkan kepalan tangannya untuk menjawab "Tentu! Kita akan menang, _kapten."_

Keduanya tertawa bersama sampai Chanyeol terlihat sangat tenang melihat Luhan bersemangat dan meminta lelaki yang mengisi bagian _small forward_ di lapangan nanti untuk segera bergegas "Cepat pergi dan cuci wajahmu, setelah ini kita akan habis-habisan di lapangan."

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Kini _mood_ Luhan kembali secara tiba-tiba hanya karena Chanyeol bertanya apakah dia bisa membantu membuat tim mereka menang? _Seperti_ ada perasaan bangga karena untuk pertama kali kehadirannya dibutuhkan disebuah tim, biasanya dirinya hanya akan diandalkan atau diabaikan, tapi disini, di tim basketnya Luhan merasa begitu dihargai dan itu membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberikan yang terbaik.

" _haah~"_

Dia bercermin di toilet, memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedari tadi terlihat mengerikan untuk menyalakan _kran_ air, dibasuhnya kedua tangan dengan cepat sebelum dia menunduk dan membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali, Luhan juga sedikit mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk menyegarkan diri sampai sebuah suara asing terdengar dan terlihat berdiri tepat disampingnya, _sangat mengerikan._

"Jadi benar kau pindah ke Seoul _high school?_ Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu disini, _di negaraku."_

Gerakan Luhan membasuh wajah terhenti, dia merasa asing dengan suara itu tapi seperti mengenal _khas_ dari suara yang membuat tubuhnya sedikit meremang ketakutan, _ragu,_ dia lalu sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap dari cermin siapa pria yang sedang mengajaknya berbicara dan terdengar begitu membencinya.

"Halo _Xiao Lu."_

 _DEG!_

Luhan sesaat merasa udara disekitarnya hampa tak bisa dihirup, dia merasa begitu sesak dipenuhi kemarahan yang sama dengan pria yang kini menatapnya dengki dan benci. _Baiklah,_ mereka tidak bisa dikatakan saling mengenal saat bersekolah di Beijing, karena satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka saling mengenal adalah Jisung, teman mereka berdua yang harus meregang nyawa karena terlibat perkelahian dua sekolah yang diketuai olehnya dan pria bernama

" _Wonsik."_

"Apa kabarmu, _pengecut."_

Tangan Luhan terkepal erat, ini adalah masalah sensitif yang harus membuatnya menjalani pengobatan di _psikiater_ selama enam bulan, saat dimana dirinya dan pria didepannya terlibat perkelahian, Jisunglah yang harus meregang nyawa karena apa yang mereka perbuat.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tertekan karena disalahkan, kejadian malam itu, mimpi buruk itu, semua hal yang merubahnya menjadi membatasi diri dan menyukai berkelahi adalah karena dirinya masih dibebani rasa bersalah terlebih saat Wonsik, _sahabat kecil Jisung,_ terus men- _cap_ dirinya sebagai pengecut yang melarikan diri.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang berubah darimu setelah dua tahun berlalu, bagaimana kabar kakakmu? Apa dia masih membuatmu sangat berkuasa dan lepas dari tanggung jawabmu, _HAH?"_

Mata Luhan terpejam erat, biasanya dia akan langsung menghajar siapapun yang membuat emosinya diluar kendali, tapi dia tahu dia harus menahan diri, jadilah dia membalas tatapan benci dari bajingan yang melarikan diri malam itu untuk mengatakan "Setidaknya aku tidak menjadi meninggalkan Jisung malam itu, aku ada disaat terakhirnya sementara kau bersembunyi, aku ada saat Jisung menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya!"

" _KAU!"_

"Dan jika Jisung masih hidup aku bertaruh dia akan sangat malu memiliki teman sepertimu."

Setelahnya Luhan pergi dan sengaja menabrak tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi dirinya, menenangkan diri walau rasanya mimpi buruk itu sedang terlihat lagi saat melihat wajah pria yang selalu dipanggil Ravi oleh mendiang Jisung.

" _ha ha ha…."_

Dan berbeda dengan Luhan, Ravi terlihat begitu ingin menghancurkannya, seperti mimpi bisa melihat bajingan kecil yang biasa dilindungi oleh kakaknya itu berada tanpa pengawasan, dia bahkan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk sampai suara asing terdengar dan secara tak sopan bertanya.

" _Pengecut? Menarik sekali, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau menyebutnya pengecut?"_

Ravi menoleh, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya untuk menggeram marah "Siapa dirimu?"

Pria yang sedang berbincang dengan Ravi memiliki rambut panjang sebahu yang sengaja diikat olehnya, dia lalu tersenyum kecil, membungkuk untuk mengenalkan diri sebagai " _annyeonghaseyo sunbaeninm Yoon Jeonghan imnida."_

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Mencuri dengar pembicaraan seseorang? _Tsk!_ Kau sangat memalukan!"

Jeonghan tersenyum licik seperti ciri _khasnya,_ dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberi penawaran menarik pada Ravi "Aku juga sangat membenci Luhan, jadi aku ingin memberi penawaran menarik untukmu, bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Jika kau menceritakan alasanmu mengapa Luhan kau sebut dirinya pengecut dan kematian seseorang bernama Jisung, tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah aku bercerita?"

Tersenyum penuh percaya diri, Jeonghan menawarkan jabatan tangan pada Ravi untuk mengatakan "Aku akan menghancurkannya." Yang mana hal itu membuat seutas tarikan senyum Ravi terlihat sangat mengerikan untuk membalas "Baiklah." Seraya membalas jabatan tangan Jeonghan tanda janji sudah dibuat oleh keduanya.

"Jadi baiklah, kenapa kau menyebutnya pengecut."

Penuh kemarahan, Ravi menggeram seraya mengatakan "Karena dia melarikan diri setelah membunuh teman kecilku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kini giliran kita, _YOSH!"_

" _YOSH!"_

Mereka semua sedang menyatukan tangan lalu membuangnya ke udara, meneriakan semangat yang sudah terhimpit di kerongkongan untuk mengalahkan rasa gugup karena pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai.

" _HAIDAN FIGHTING!"_

Lalu sorakan sang tuan rumah diriingi suara tepukan siswa Haidan yang menonton, mereka sengaja berteriak dengan suara kencang untuk mempengaruhi nyali dan semangat _SHS_ yang diabaikan Chanyeol dengan berbisik pada timnya "Jangan terpengaruh."

Jaehyun mengangguk, lalu tak lama matanya mencari ke sekeliling untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol " _Sunbae,_ dimana kapten mereka? Aku tidak melihatnya." Katanya mencari tahu membuat Chanyeol ikut mencari untuk membenarkan bahwa kapten Haidan belum memasuki lapangan "Seperti biasa dia akan datang terakhir, satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, kapten Haidan terkenal ahli men- _distract_ fokus kita, jadi kita harus waspada, terutama kalian berdua." Chanyeol mengerling Luhan dan Jaehyun mengingat ini adalah pertandingan pertama mereka di Seoul sebagai tim, membuat dua yang diperingatkan mengangguk mengerti sampai Jaehyun kembali bertanya "Memang siapa kapten Haidan?"

Chanyeol mencoba mencari tahu sekali lagi, lalu menemukan sosok yang selalu menjadi rivalnya selama tiga tahun terakhir "Seseorang bernama Ravi, _dia."_

Sontak mata Luhan membulat, dia pun ikut menoleh dan benar saja terlihat Ravi sedang membuka jaket yang dikenakannya saat mereka berpapasan di toilet, pria itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan tim Haidan dan memakai angka satu yang mana juga selalu dipakainya menjadi angka favoritnya saat mereka bersekolah di Beijing dulu.

Hal itu cukup membuat Luhan bergejolak dipenuhi emosi sampai lagi-lagi raut wajahnya terbaca oleh sang kapten yang kini berbisik seraya menepuk pundaknya "Fokuslah, kita mulai." Katanya memberitahu dibalas anggukan Luhan yang saat ini sedang melempar pandangan tajam pada kapten Haidan, begitupula Ravi yang sedang menatapnya dingin namun dipenuhi seringai licik di wajahnya.

.

.

.

 _PRIIITTT!_

 _._

Bertindak sebagai _center,_ Chanyeol bertugas melakukan _head off_ pada bola yang bebas, lompatanya tinggi dan sebanding dengan yang lawannya memiliki tubuh sama besar dengannya namun tetap Chanyeol lebih gesit mendapatkan bola.

Operan pertama diberikannya pada Johnny, dengan mudah diterima oleh Johnny yang kini men- _drible_ singkat sebelum mengopernya lagi pada Luhan.

Sama dengan Johnnya, Luhan menerimanya dengan mudah, namun disaat yang sama Ravi bertugas untuk mem- _block_ gerakannya, setiap gerakan _dribble_ Luhan diikuti olehnya, Luhan bergerak ke kiri, makan sisi kanan Luhan akan dihadang Ravi yang diam-diam menyeringai untuk berbisik "Kau bahkan tidak menghadiri pemakaman Jisung."

" _fokus Lu."_

Luhan merasa tertohok sebenarnya, benar dia tidak mendatangi hari dimana temannya dimakamkan, tapi bukan karena dia ingin, saat itu dirinya tertekan dan harus berakhir terbaring di rumah sakit.

Semuanya terlalu cepat terjadi, mimpi buruk itu benar-benar ada di hidupnya hingga membekas dan membuat dirinya memiliki sedikit penyimpangan kepribadian disaat itu " _diam…"_ katanya men- _dribble_ seraya mencari celah untuk mengoper sampai dilihatnya Jaehyun bebas dan mengambil kesempatan untuk mengoper dari sisi kanan Ravi dan diterima baik oleh adik kandung Oh Sehun.

" _yeah…."_

Dia memekik senang namun hal itu tidak mengganggu Ravi yang justru memanggilnya " _pengecut."_ Yang mana membuat Luhan nyaris memukulnya sebelum menyadari pertandingan masih berlangsung dan ini hanya salah satu cara Ravi untu menganggu fokusnya.

 _PRIIIT!_

Wasit membunyikan _pluit_ tanda timnya berhasil mencetak angka pertama, terlihat Jaehyun sedang diusak kepalanya oleh Chanyeol dan Johnnya sementara Lucas hanya sibuk tertawa sebelum kembali pada posisi semula.

Pikir Luhan ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk tim mereka, dia pun berlari mendekati timnya dan menerima tepukan terimakasih pertama yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya "Operan bagus Lu, lakukan lagi."

"Baiklah."

Luhan kembali bersemangat, dia memulai posisinya lagi dan semua berjalan baik hingga babak keempat kedudukan imbang dengan skor 85-85 yang mana harus memaksa kedua tim melakukan perpanjangan tim dan diberi waktu istirahat sampai sepuluh menit.

" _haah~_ Mereka kuat sekali."

Lucas mengakui, menenggak sebotol air minum yang diberikan pelatih sementara keringatnya sudah bercucuran dengan nafas terengah " _haah~_ Ini menyebalkan, kita harus menang." Timpal Jaehyun sama terengah dibalas anggukan Chanyeol yang melempar botol air mineralnya untuk memberi semangat pada tim basketnya.

"Mereka juga kelelahan jangan cemas, Luhan kau harus focus karena sudah mendapatkan tiga _foul,_ kita membutuhkanmu di waktu tambahan."

Luhan menghapus sisa air di bibirnya dengan lengan tangan, mengangguk mengerti dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Ravi membuatnya kehilangan fokus lebih banyak dari ini "Ya, aku akan berhati-hati." Timpalnya mengerti sebelum suara _pluit_ kembali dibunyikan tanda babak tambahan akan segera dimulai.

"Fokus!"

Chanyeol berteriak, ini dua belas menit penentuan jika tidak ingin tenanga mereka terkuras lebih banyak dari ini, dia kemudian menempati posisi _center_ di tengah dan melompat saat _pluit_ dibunyikan, lompatannya masih stabil dan tinggi hingga tak sulit untuknya mengambil alih dan mengoper cepat pada Lucas yang berada di posisi _three point_ untuk memekik senang tatkala Lucas melakukan tugasnya dengan mudah hingga kedudukan menjadi 88-85 untuk SHS.

" _yeah."_

"TETAP FOKUS!"

Kini giliran Haidan yang menguasai bola, pada posisi genting ini sialnya Luhan harus menghadang Ravi yang juga terlihat kelelahan namun tetap menyeringai seolah ini adalah akhir dari dirinya "Berfikir bisa menang dariku? _Pecundang!_ "

 _TAP!_

Satu putaran cepat Ravi melewati Luhan, dia kemudian berada di posisi _three point_ dan

 _Shoot!_

Bola miliknya masuk dengan mudah tanpa penjagaan hingga kedudukan kembali menjadi imbang 88-88 untuk Haidan dan SHS

"LUHAN!"

Chanyeol pun tak menyerah, waktu yang tersisa hanya tiga menit sebelum babak tambahan berakhir, dia kembali menyerahkannya pada Luhan dan sialnya Luhan kembali dihadang Ravi yang kembali memainkan isi kepalanya, kali ini ucapannya dibuat semakin memancing emosi namun coba diabaikan Luhan yang masih fokus pada kemenangan tim.

"Dan kau berfikir bisa lari lagi dariku?"

" _diam…"_

"Tidak Lu, aku akan menghancurkanmu."

Sontak Luhan mendelik marah, _dribble_ di tangannya hampir direbut Ravi sebelum dengan gesit dia melewati Ravi bersamaan dengan ucapan Ravi yang berbisik

" _Pembunuh."_

 _TAP!_

Dan itu membuat _refleks_ Luhan berhenti seraya memegang bola disaat waktu berjalan dan nyaris berakhir "LUHAN!" Chanyeol sudah bersiap menerima operan bola namun sepertinya Luhan sedang dikuasai amarah hingga tak sadar dirinya menggenggam bola terlampau erat.

"Ulangi perkataanmu." Katanya membalas, ikut berbisik sementara wasit sudah memberikan tanda peringatan tanda dirinya dikenakan _foul out_ dan harus meninggalkan lapangan "ULANGI!"

Luhan berteriak dan wasit sudah berjalan mendekati, namun sesuai keahliannya menghancurkan pikiran seseorang maka Ravi bermain aman dengan kembali menoleh, menatap Luhan seolah tidak mengetahui apapun sementara bibirnya membuat gerakan " _pem-bu-nuh."_

Yang mana membuat Luhan berteriak "DIAAMMM!" lalu dengan sengaja melempar sekuat tenaga bola basket tepat ke wajah Ravi hingga membuat kapten Haidan itu tersungkur dan mengeluarkan darah di hidung sementara keadaan menjadi kacau karena pemain Haidan kini mendorong tubuh kecil Luhan dengan suara " _OUT! OUT!"_ dari penonton terdengar mengusir Luhan.

"LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Lalu sejenak Luhan tersadar akan hal bodoh yang dilakukannya, hal yang diinginkan Ravi yang baru saja dilakukannya, _dia melihatnya, raut kecewa di wajah timnya,_ sementara wajah Chanyeol terlihat sendu dipenuhi kekecewaan meninggalkan lapangan saat wasit mengatakan " _diskualifikasi."_ Yang artinya kemenangan sudah dipastikan menjadi milik Haidan _school._

Luhan terjatuh saat beberapa pemain Haidan masih terus mendorong tubuhnya keluar, tak satu pun kecuali Jaehyun membantunya dari kerumunan itu, beberapa dari mereka sengaja menginjak kencang jemari tangan Luhan hingga berwarna biru namun lucunya Luhan tidak merasakan sakit karena hatinya jauh lebih sakit melihat bagaimana satu persatu Chanyeol, Lucas dan Johnny meninggalkan lapangan dengan raut kecewa di wajah mereka.

" _GE!_ Ayo pergi."

Hanya Jaehyun yang membantunya setelah insiden mendorong tubuhnya terjadi cukup lama, tangan kiri Luhan mati rasa karena sudah berwarna biru, pundaknya sakit karena beberapa dari mereka memukulnya kuat sementara hatinya sakit ketika tak sengaja merasakan air mata Jaehyun menetes namun tetap membawanya pergi dari kerumunan.

" _apa—Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari_

 _._

"Aku pulang."

Sehun sudah pulang kembali dari rumah sakit, membawa tas jinjing pagi tadi yang disiapkan dan sepertinya tidak digunakan karena malam ini dia pulang, hal itu membuat ibunya datang menghampiri untuk bertanya pada Sehun satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang baru tiba dirumah malam ini.

"Kau tidak jadi bermalam di rumah sakit nak?"

Sehun memberikan tas jinjing pada ibunya lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Jae hyung sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

" _haah~_ Syukurlah, kakakmu terlihat tidak fokus selama Jongie dirawat."

"Yunho hyung?"

" _hmm…._ Papa bilang kakakmu banyak melakukan kesalahan terutama saat presentasi, tapi syukurlah semua masih bisa diatasi jadi mama rasa semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Jongie hyung?"

Merupakan hal baru mendengar Yunho tidak fokus terutama pada pekerjaan yang dia lakukan, lagipula dia juga sedikit terkejut mendengar alasan tidak fokusnya sang kakak adalah karena Jaejoong yang selama ini dikiranya tidak dipedulikan oleh Yunho.

"Tentu saja ada, apa kau tidak menyadari jika kakakmu menyukai Jaejoong."

" _huh?"_ Sehun bergumam bingung, mengambil segelas air mineral yang disiapkan mamanya untuk memastikan "Tapi sejak kapan?"

"Sejak mereka bertemu tentu saja, _sshh,_ mama pikir kau tahu? Adikmu saja bahkan bisa menebaknya kenapa kau tidak?"

Baiklah ini hal baru lagi, rupanya Yunho juga memiliki perasaan untuk Jaejoong begitupula sebaliknya, lalu apa yang membuat mereka tidak bersama hingga saat ini? Membuatnya terus menebak sampai pintu kembali terbuka dan terdengar suara Jaehyun menggema didalam rumah.

"Kami pulang."

Buru-buru Jihyo menghampiri si bungsu kesayangannya, dia sudah menyiapkan _cake_ untuk merayakan kemenangang putranya dan Luhan seraya berlari menghampiri dan bertanya "Bagaimana pertandingan kalian, menang atau— _omo!_ Luhan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Sontak teriakan ibunya membuat Sehun mencari tahu, dia juga ikut menghampiri dan tak sengaja mengumpat " _sial"_ melihat tubuh Luhan dipenuhi warna biru terutama di lengan dan di lehernya, belum lagi jemari tangannya yang dibalut perban seolah menandakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Dia mendului ibunya, menghampiri Luhan dan mengambil alih si lelaki mungil dari rangkulan adiknya "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sesaat Luhan selalu merasa tertolong dengan kehadiran Sehun dan suaranya, disaat seperti ini dia membutuhkan kakaknya, dia juga ingin menceritakan semuanya dan menjadikan Sehun sebagai pengganti Yifan namun tersenyum lirih menyadari Sehun dan Yifan tidak bisa disamakan karena jika Yifan benar-benar peduli maka Sehun hanya melakukannya sebab dia iba dan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit karena berharap.

"Aku baik."

Luhan melangkah menjauhi Sehun, kini dia berhadapan dengan satu-satunya wanita yang penuh kehangatan tulus untuk membungkuk dan meminta maaf "Maaf membuat bibi cemas, tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja, aku permisi ke kamar." Pintanya, dan tak lama meninggalkan keluarga Oh dipenuhi pertanyaan tak terjawab di masing-masing tatapan Nyonya Oh dan Sehun.

"Nak, sebenarnya ada apa?" Jihyo beralih pada putra bungsunya dibalas senyum kelelahan Jaehyun yang terlihat sama kecewa dan terluka seperti Luhan "Luhan ge melakukan hal mengerikan saat pertandingan berlangsung."

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" Kini suara serak kakaknya bertanya dibalas lirih oleh Jaehyun "Dia melukai _leader_ dari tim lawan."

" _mwo?_ Tapi kenapa?"

.

.

" _entahlah hyung, tapi aku berani menjamin sepanjang pertandingan pria bernama Ravi itu memang selalu memprovokasi Luhan ge, dan di menit akhir sepertinya itu adalah puncak dari kesabaran Luhan Ge hingga dia mengacau di pertandingan."_

" _Bagaimana bisa kau yakin lelaki itu memprovokasi Luhan?"_

" _Tiba-tiba Luge berhenti dan berteriak ULANGI sebelum melempar bola kencang kewajah kapten Haidan, semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, pria itu tersungkur ke lantai dan mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah di hidungnya, lalu semua tim Haidan mendorong tubuh Luhan ge sementara penonton dan siswa disana mengusir Luge untuk segera pergi."_

Saat ini Sehun sedang menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan, tujuannya hanya satu setelah mendengar cerita adiknya, dia ingin memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja setelah Jaehyun memberitahu

" _Aku rasa memar ditangannya tidak sebanding rasa sakit di hatinya, sepanjang perjalanan Luge hanya terisak tanpa suara tanpa mau mengatakan satu kata apapun padaku."_

 _._

 _Klik…._

Beruntung Luhan tidak mengunci kamarnya walau keadaan sangat hening dan kamarnya terasa sangat gelap, dan beruntung pula Sehun masih memiliki keberanian untuk masuk kedalam sana walau tahu dirinya akan berakhir di usir oleh sang pemilik kamar.

Dia tidak peduli, kini yang dipedulikannya hanya melihat Luhan yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur ditutupi selimut di seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya, dia pun bisa melihat selimut itu bergetar karena sepertinya Luhan memang menangis tanpa suara didalam sana.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disana tapi aku rasa kau melakukan hal benar jika pria itu memprovokasimu sepanjang pertandingan."

Dan seketika selimut itu tak lagi bergetar, Sehun menebak Luhan ingin mengusirnya pergi namun urung dilakukan karena kondisinya saat ini, jadilah dia hanya memilih diam sementara Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk duduk di sisi kosong tempat tidur Luhan.

Sesaat dia tidak mengatakan apapun sampai kalimat "Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu Lu, kau akan baik-baik saja."

Mata Luhan terpejam erat seraya mencengkram kuat dadanya dibalik selimut, dia sudah mengatakan ingin sendiri tapi pria yang sedang mengusap kepalanya justru terlalu berani datang dan menenangkan.

Luhan menyerah, suara isakannya kini terdengar sementara Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan, membiarkan Luhan meluapkan perasaan kecewa dan rasa bersalahnya hanya untuk membuatnya merasa tenang walau berakhir terisak sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya berita kekalahan tim basket SHS sudah tersebar luas di sekolah mereka, beberapa ada yang mengutuk tindakan Luhan karena berbuat anarki di _fair play_ seperti bola basket, beberapa pula ada yang bertanya-tanya sementara yang lain sibuk menghujat.

Luhan tahu hal ini akan terjadi, Jaehyun juga sudah memberitahunya, memintanya untuk tidak datang ke sekolah namun enggan dilakukan karena memang dia pantas di hukum.

" _memalukan, dia bahkan masih bisa mengangkat wajahnya."_

Dan benar saja _bully_ serta caci hina itu sudah diterimanya sejak awal dia memarkirkan sepeda hingga dirinya kini berjalan menuju koridor kelas, semua mencaci, menghinanya dan Luhan mulai terbiasa lagi dengan hidupnya yang lama yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian disekitarnya.

" _haah~_ Jika sudah begini rasanya aku ingin memukul mereka semua." Katanya sengaja mengangkat wajah, bukan untuk menyombongkan diri, hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa sebanyak apapun dirinya dijatuhkan, dia akan bangun dan bertahan seorang diri, _seperti biasa._

"DIAMLAH! AKU TIDAK INGIN MEMBAHASNYA!"

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat berada tepat didepan kelasnya, _itu suara Chanyeol,_ sedang berteriak marah karena sepertinya dia sedang dibombardir dengan pertanyaan _ada apa,_ membuat Luhan sedikit ragu untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya sampai tangan seseorang menggenggam tangannya yang tidak diperban seraya mengatakan "Ayo masuk, ini kelasmu."

Jangan ditanya siapa yang melakukan hal sesukanya pada Luhan, karena Sehun adalah jawaban, pria itu lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa terlindungi namun akan membuangnya lagi dalam sekejap.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tersinggung, dia bisa bertahan sendiri bahkan tanpa genggaman tangan Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman sekalipun dia membutuhkannya.

Luhan bersikap arogant, _lagi._

Dihempasnya tangan Sehun lalu dia mendesis "Jangan bertingkah seolah kau peduli." Sebelum masuk kedalam kelas meninggalkan Sehun yang hatinya teriris sakit melihat bagaimana Luhan bersikap seolah dia kuat saat kenyataan menunjukkan bahwa lelaki cantik itu menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk menangisi hal yang begitu disesalinya selama pertandingan.

Dan untuk Luhan, dia merasa begitu gugup saat memasuki kelas, dia tahu Sehun mengikutinya dibelakang, menjaganya mungkin, tapi saat matanya bertatapan dengan Chanyeol dia sedikit ragu namun tetap berdiri di depan meja Chanyeol, membungkuk, untuk bergumam dipenuhi rasa sesal tulus di dalam hatinya "Maafkan aku."

Mendengar suaranya saja Chanyeol muak, apalagi melihat wajah yang dibuat menderita itu, membuatnya semakin muak hanya untuk membalas " _enyahlah,_ aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

"PARK JAGA BICARAMU / _yeol…."_

Sementara Baekhyun berteriak dan Sehun mendesis dibelakangnya, Chanyeol hanya fokus pada Luhan untuk sedikit meninggikan suara "PERGILAH!"

Luhan tidak membalas, dia tahu betapa ingin Chanyeol menang dalam pertandingan kemarin, dia juga tidak berharap Chanyeol memaafkannya mengingat sebelum pertandingan dimulai sang kapten memohon padanya agar mereka bisa menang, dia bersalah sepenuhnya dan pantas disalahkan karena kalah dengan cara yang sangat memalukan saat itu.

Membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti sebelum kembali membungkuk meminta maaf dan duduk di kursinya, sesaat dia bisa melihat tatapan dari teman sekelasnya, hanya Sehun, Myungsoo, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya iba, selebihnya semua menatap dengan kebencian karena membuat nama sekolah mereka tercoreng dengan _discualification loser_ yang kini menjadi julukan baru mereka.

 _Triingg…_

Tak lama lonceng sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran dimulai, terlihat Choi _saem_ memasuki kelas dengan wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum dan itu membuat para siswa menjadi _relax_ karena sang wali kelas selalu membuat mereka tenang.

"Baiklah sebelum pelajaran dimulai, Saem ingin meminta tolong pada Luhan."

" _nde?'_

Luhan pun menoleh, menatap tak mengerti pada wali kelasnya lalu Choi _saem_ bertanya padanya "Saem dengar kau adalah yang paling dekat dengan Jackson."

"Jackson?"

"Ya, dia sudah tidak satu minggu tidak datang kesekolah, bisakah kau datang kerumahnya dan memintanya untuk datang?"

Sebelum Luhan merespon, Sehun sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tangannya seolah mengelak dan menjawab "Saem, Luhan tidak tahu dimana Jackson tinggal, jadi sepertinya saem salah mengira."

" _benarkah?_ Tapi di daftar orang terdekat yang bisa dihubungi Jackson nama Luhan tercantum disini."

"Mungkin _saem_ salah, Luhan tidak tahu dimana-….."

"Saya tahu saem,"

Sehun melirik ke kursi Luhan, memberi tatapan _jangan,_ namun diabaikan Luhan yang justru menyetujui permintaan gurunya "Sore nanti saya akan mendatangi tempat tinggal Jackson."

"Terimakasih Luhan, kalau begitu kita buka _bab_ terakhir sebelum melakukan _test_ uji coba."

Luhan tahu persis saat ini Sehun sedang menatapnya dingin, dia tahu telah membuat satu orang lagi kesal padanya dan dia tidak peduli, lagipula tak cukup hanya Chanyeol tapi Sehun sepertinya sedang memandang kecewa padanya, _dia tidak ingin menemui Jackson tapi harus_ setelah mengingat apa yang dilakukan Jackson pada Sehun terakhir kali, dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan mantan kekasihnya itu melakukan hal yang sama yang bisa membuat Sehun menanggung akibat karena dekat dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan kita harus bicara!"

Tepat saat lonceng isirahat berbunyi Luhan bergegas meninggalkan kelas, namun sayang sepertinya Sehun belum menerima keputusannya sore ini untuk menemui Jackson, jadilah ketua kelas sekaligus pria yang membuat hatinya itu bingung terus menuntut, mengikutinya hingga ke halaman belakang sekolah dan kini mencengkram cukup kuat tangannya.

"Tunggu aku!"

Dia terdengar putus asa begitupula Luhan yang terlihat jengah melihat sikap Sehun yang kini bertindak seperti kekasihnya "Apa? kenapa kau terus menggangguku?"

"Dan kenapa kau terus bersikap dingin padaku? Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Sehun tak mengerti dan Luhan memiliki seribu gengsi untuk menjelaskan, jadilah kesalahpahaman mereka terus berlanjut dan Luhan terus berkata kasar pada Sehun "Aku memang selalu bersikap dingin padamu! Apa yang kau harapkan?"

Jujur Sehun merasa hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar jawaban Luhan, dia mengira hubungan mereka sudah tidak pada tahap saling membenci lagi, tapi melihat bagaimana Luhan menatap benci padanya, bersikap dingin padanya hanya membuat Sehun sejenak diam hanya untuk bergumam "Setidaknya jangan pergi ke tempat orang itu, dia berbahaya."

Menghempas tangan Sehun, Luhan sengaja menjawab kasar dengan mengatakan "Setidaknya aku mengenal Jackson lebih lama dari aku mengenalmu, dan jika dia berbahaya maka untukku kau lebih berbahaya, _kau menghancurkan hatiku hanya dalam semalam sementara Jackson membutuhkan waktu bertahun."_

Kalimat terakhir hanya diucapkan Luhan di dalam hatinya, _tentu saja,_ dia tidak memiliki nyali untuk mengatakannya hingga membuat Sehun memundurkan langkah tanda lelaki tampan didepannya sudah jengah menghadapi betapa keras dirinya.

" _Baiklah,_ terserahmu saja. Aku tidak peduli." Katanya terdengar kecewa sebelum meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri, dan jujur saja kalimat _aku tidak peduli_ yang dilontarkan Sehun sukses menambah luka di hatinya yang sudah tergores karena keegoisannya dan kini karena rasa ingin memiliki yang tak bisa diungkapkan langsung oleh bibirnya.

" _Benar seperti itu, akan lebih baik untuk kita jika tetap seperti ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yeah,_ Akan lebih baik untuk kita jika tetap seperti ini, aku tidak peduli, aku— _sial!"_

Sehun mengumpat di sepanjang perjalanan kembali menuju kelas, jujur hatinya sangat kecewa menerima sikap dingin Luhan yang sudah melewati batas, dia lelah mencari tahu tanpa diberitahu, dia lelah bersikap bisa menerima walau hatinya memberontak kesal karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Membuat langkah yang diambilnya terlalu cepat hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang yang kini sedang meringis karena pundaknya menabrak terlalu kencang pundak pria yang lebih kecil darinya " _argh…"_

Sesaat Sehun menoleh, menyesal karena sudah membuat pria didepannya meringis untuk mengatakan "Maaf." Dan berniat untuk pergi sampai siswa yang ditebaknya adik kelas kembali memanggil dan kini memegang kencang lengannya " _sunbae."_

"Apa?" ketusnya karena jujur hati Sehun masih begitu kesal mengingat jawaban dan sikap Luhan padanya "Aku ingin mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahunku, acaranya akan dirayakan di hotel-…."

Tak tanggung, selain menjawab dingin Sehun juga bersikap dingin, dihempasnya tangan pria yang sedang memegang lengannya untuk bertanya melampiaskan emosinya "Siapa kau? _enyahlah_ dan jangan menggangguku!"

Sontak hal itu membuat lelaki berambut panjang yang sedang mengambil kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sehun terluka mendengar jawaban senior yang disukainya sejak awal, dia bahkan dibuat tak bisa berkata saat untuk pertama kali melihat sikap kasar Sehun sejak pertama dia mengagumi lelaki tampan itu.

Hal itu sangat melukai harga dirinya begitupula dengan rasa cintanya, dia terlihat menggeram marah namun tak sengaja mendengar seseorang bertanya pada Sehun.

"Dimana Luhan? Apa dia tetap pergi?"

" _hah…."_ Tawa meremehkan itu terlihat dari pria yang baru saja dicampakan Sehun bahkan tanpa mengenal wajahnya, _ya,_ dia tertawa tapi matanya berkilat marah dengan tangan terkepal "Jadi karena dia lagi, _ha ha…"_

"Ya, dia akan tetap menemui Jackson dan itu membuat kepalaku sakit."

" _Jackson?"_

Lalu ide liciknya kembali memenuhi kepala, dia sempat melihat punggung Sehun menjauh lalu menyeringai "Kau bilang _enyahlah,_ baiklah, aku akan membuat enyah pujaan hatimu lebih dulu." Katanya riang sebelum melihat sahabatnya berjalan dari arah berlawanan dan masih terlihat muram karena kekalahan timnya kemarin siang.

" _Johnny!"_

Remaja pria yang memiliki nama asli Seo Youngho itu membalas sapaan sahabat kecilnya, terlihat murung namun Johnny juga bisa melihat ada yang berbeda dari Jeonghan "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Nope." Jeonghan menunjukkan kartu undangan ulang tahunnya untuk menjawab "Aku sedang membagikan undangan ulang tahunku."

" _eoh,_ Sudah selesai? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Sudah, tidak perlu aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri."

"Baiklah."

Johnny berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Jeonghan yang kini merangkul pundak sahabatnya " _aigoo Younghoya-…_ Jangan memasang wajah murung lagi, aku akan membuat orang yang menyebabkan kekalahan tim- _mu_ membayar kesalahannya."

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Youngho di sekolah, lagipula bagaimana caramu membuat orang itu membayar kesalahannya?"

Mengerling puas, Jeonghan kemudian memilih sisi kanan koridor jalan untuk mengatakan "Kau akan tahu, paling lambat besok, sekarang masuklah ke kelas lebih dulu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku cari dari bagian administrasi sekolah."

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Mengerling Johnny, Jeonghan mengatakan "Alamat tinggal seseorang." Lalu berjalan pergi penuh misteri meninggalkan Johnny yang terlihat cemas takut jika Jeonghan melakukan hal yang terlalu berani dan merugikan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, segera setelah bel tanda pulang berbunyi Luhan bergegas pergi ke alamat yang pernah ditunjukkan Jackson padanya, _itu sebuah apartement,_ Luhan harus menanyakan dulu keberadaan Jackson untuk mendapatkan jawaban "Tuan Hwang berada di lantai 6 kamar 6612." Begitulah yang dikatakan si reseptionist dan tak lama dirinya berada di kamar 6612, sedang menekan bel dan tak lama seseorang membuka pintunya.

 _Itu Jackson._

Terlihat sangat berantakan dengan rambut dan wajah yang mungkin sudah tidak dicuci hampir satu minggu, mata mereka bertemu pandang selama beberapa detik sampai pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memperbolehkan masuk dan berjalan lagi ke dalam apartement.

"Aku kira orang asing datang lagi ke tempatku."

Tak mengerti, Luhan mengikuti Jackson masuk kedalam tempat tinggalnya untuk memperhatikan sekeliling yang begitu berantakan "Ada yang datang menemuimu?"

"Ya, siang tadi."

"Siapa?"

Berbaring di sofa seraya menutup matanya dengan lengan Jackson hanya bergumam "Orang asing." Katanya menjawab membuat Luhan tidak mau dan tidak akan peduli lagi pada mantan kekasihnya kecuali jika itu menyangkut cara hidup dan kesehatannya.

"Kau sangat berantakan."

"Aku tinggal sendiri dan kekasihku mencampakan aku, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?"

Luhan melipat selimut yang berserak dilantai lebih dulu, lalu memunguti puntung rokok dan membuang botol soju yang jika menjadi peraturan di Korea sebelum dua puluh tahun remaja belum bisa menenggaknya tapi berbeda dengan Jackson yang Luhan tebak membeli karena dua hal, _dia bukan orang korea, dan dia punya banyak orang yang akan bekerja untuknya karena uang._

"Dan kau minum."

"Kepalaku sakit jika tidak minum."

Luhan kini membuang botol ke tempat sampah, mencuci tangannya dan berusaha untuk tidak bertanya lagi sementara Jackson hanya berbaring di sofa "Aku membawakan beberapa makanan di lemari es, berhentilah makan ramen dan cobalah datang ke sekolah besok pagi."

Tertawa jengah, Jackson bertanya "Untuk apa aku datang kesana? untuk melihat kekasihku bermesraan dengan si ketua kelas? Aku bahkan berharap dia mengalami cidera yang lebih parah saat itu!"

Luhan yang sudah menahan amarahnya sejak kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartement sudah tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi, dia mematikan _kran_ air yang digunakannya untuk mencuci tangan sebelum mendekati Jackson dan bertanya menuntut padanya "Yang kau lakuka pada Sehun hanya terlihat seperti pecundang untukku, dan ini peringatan dariku jika kau melakukan hal kekanakan yang berbahaya seperti itu lagi pada Sehun, kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

" _tsk, wae?_ Bukankah wajar jika seseorang kekasih melakukan apapun agar kekasihnya tidak direbut pria lain?"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu lagi dan kedatanganku kesini bukan untuk membujukmu agar datang ke sekolah, aku disini karena ingin memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti melakukan segalanya dengan uang, Jauhi Sehun dan jangan pernah berada di sekitarku lagi karena kau sangat kekanakan dan aku sangat membencinya!" tegasnya, berniat untuk pergi sampai tangan Jackson memegang tangannya, tak ada emosi dari nada suaranya justru Jackson seperti memohon dengan mengatakan

"Tidak bisakah kita kembali ke Beijing, hidup seperti dulu tanpa ada orang asing yang masuk ke tengah kita?"

Luhan juga merindukan kehidupannya di Beijing, tanpa teman dan hanya menyelesaikan segala aktifitasnya untuk kembali kerumah, tapi dengan Jackson? Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan selama dirinya masih bersikap arogan seperti ini "Kau benar, aku juga merindukan Beijing, mungkin aku akan segera pulang kesana tapi tidak denganmu, aku muak berada disekitarmu dan Victoria, jadi cobalah mengerti karena kali ini aku benar-benar berakhir denganmu, _aku pergi."_

Luhan sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartement, namun dia terpaksa berhenti melangkah saat Jackson melepas tutupan mata di lengannya, lalu berada di posisi duduk dan bertanya dengan suara dingin mengerikan "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Oh Sehun?" pertanyaannya sukses membuat Luhan sedikit meremang, dia tahu ini pertanyaan menjebak dan dia tidak perlu menjawab _ya_ atau _tidak,_ karena Luhan lebih memilih bertanya balik "Bagaimana jika aku katakan _ya?_ Dia lebih baik darimu dalam segala hal? Dan satu yang pasti dia tidak melukaiku, _dia menjagaku."_

Setelah puas dengan jawabannya Luhan kembali berjalan menuju pintu, memegang _knop_ pintu dan siap membukanya sampai tangan yang lebih kasar ikut bertumpu di tangannya, memeluknya dari belakang dan berbisik sangat menjijikan "Aku dengar kalian berciuman, _benarkah?_ Harusnya aku membuat bajingan itu terluka lebih parah dari malam aku memukulinya."

Luhan meronta karena Jackson terlalu dekat dengannya, Luhan bahkan bisa mencium bau alkohol dan racauan tak jelas yang mulai diucapkan Jackson padanya "Cium aku lebih dulu, aku tahu kau juga menginginkan sentuhan dari pria lain, _jalang."_

Beginilah Jackson, sifatnya akan keluar disaat dirinya kesal atau merasa kalah karena seseorang, dia cenderung akan berkata kasar dan mungkin akan bersikap kasar jika Luhan tidak mendorong sekuat tenaga pria yang sudah dilimuti tatapan memburu di matanya

"LEPAS!"

Luhan berhasil membuat Jackson sedikit jauh darinya lalu mengambil kesempatan pergi sebelum gerakan Jackson lebih cepat dan menghimpitnya intim ke dinding "Pikirmu kemana kau akan pergi? Aku sudah cukup bersabar denganmu, dengan kakakmu! Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi." katanya menangkup wajah, melecehkannya dengan mencoba mencium bibir yang terkatup rapat hingga Luhan bisa merasakan rasa anyir karena dia menggigit terlalu kencang bibirnya.

" _lepas…"_

Dan setiap kali dia mencoba untuk berbicara Jackson akan semakin mendesaknya hingga membuat mata Luhan terpejam karena takut melihat dirinya saat ini, dia mencoba untuk tenang, tidak memikirkan apapun dan satu celah dia melihat kesempatan untuk bisa lepas dari Jackson.

"SADARKAN DIRIMU JACK! LEPAS!"

Luhan menendang kencang perut Jackson menggunakan tumitnya, mendorong sekuat tenaga pria yang berusaha melecehkan dirinya untuk berlari secepat mungkin dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat yang membuatnya sangat ketakutan hingga gemetar seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau mendapatkannya?"

Sementara Luhan berlari ketakutan diluar sana, Jackson terlihat menyesali diri karena tak pernah menyakiti Luhan sebelumnya, dia terduduk lemas bersandar di dinding dengan kepala tersembunyi untuk mendengar jawaban dari orang asing yang bisa menjanjikan Luhan kembali lagi padanya "Sempurna, aku mendapatkan _angle_ yang bagus."

"Jangan terlalu mengganggunya, dia divonis memiliki _depresi mayor_ dua tahun yang lalu, dia tidak bisa berada dalam situasi yang terlalu membuatnya tertekan."

Jackson memberitahu namun hanya dibalas seringai kecil Jeonghan, _pria asing yang datang menemuinya siang tadi,_ untuk mengatakan "Tergantung bagaimana dia menanggapinya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _haaah~….rrhhh`"_

Saat ini Luhan sudah setengah jalan melarikan diri dari apartment Jackson, beruntung mantan kekasihnya itu tidak mengejar dan hanya membiarkannya pergi setelah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati seperti saat ini.

Beberapa kali Luhan harus terjatuh, mengabaikan tatapan mencemoh dari semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya hingga dirasa lututnya tak kuat lagi berlari dan membuatnya harus berjongkok di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

" _haah~"_

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, berkali-kali dia coba menenangkan diri dan berkali-kali pula bayangan Jackson yang coba melecehkannya terngiang, dia ingin berteriak marah namun seluruh suaranya tercekat dan berakhir hanya berjongkok di tengah keramaian orang yang sedang bergegas pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

" _ada apa dengan pemuda itu?"_

" _entahlah, mungkin depresi karena pelajaran."_

" _hahaha….mungkin."_

Suara tawa orang disekitarnya sukses membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan, dia ingin berdiri tapi lututnya terlalu lemas hanya untuk sekedar menopang dirinya sendiri, disaat seperti ini dia membutuhkan pamannya, dia membutuhkan kakaknya dan hanya terisak dalam diam memanggil " _ge…Gege…"_ berharap sosok kakaknya datang sampai suara lain memanggil, seolah mengenali dirinya yang sedang terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

"Luhan?"

Luhan berhenti menggigit bibirnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang takut jika yang sedang memanggilnya adalah seseorang yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan Jackson, dia berharap itu hanya ketakutannya, lalu suara lembut pria itu terdengar menenangkan saat dirinya ikut berjongkok dan memegang tangannya yang gemetar.

"Benar kau Luhan, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Siapapun itu, Luhan ingin berterimakasih, dia juga memiliki keyakinan untuk mendongakan wajah dan dibuat sedikit terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang menyapa dirinya adalah orang yang sama yang membuat pikirannya kacau dan merasa iri karena hingga saat ini dia memiliki Sehun dan seluruh perhatian pria yang sudah mengacaukan pikirannya.

" _Kau…."_

Disini Luhan sama sekali tidak bersikap sopan, niatnya yang ingin berterimakasih juga urung dilakukannya saat melihat kakak kandung Kai kini berada didepannya, bersikap seolah dia peduli walau nyatanya hanya berpura-pura dan itu membuat Luhan muak.

"Ya, ini aku, apa kau mengingatku? Aku Jaejoong."

Semakin bersikap tak pantas, Luhan tertawa keji hanya untuk melampiaskan rasa tak sukanya "Ya, tentu aku mengingatmu." Katanya tak sopan membuat Jaejoong bertanya namun mencoba mengerti saat melihat keadaan Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan, bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, tangan kirinya masih menggunakan perban dan tatapannya terluka seolah baru mengalami kejadian buruk yang mengerikan.

Dia pun mencoba membantu Luhan berdiri, awalnya Luhan tak menolak tapi saat keduanya berdiri sempurna tiba-tiba Luhan mendorong tubuhnya dan nyaris membuat Jaejoong celaka jika Kai tidak berlari dan menangkap tubuh kakaknya yang masih dalam masa pemulihan.

" _hyung, kau tidak apa?"_ Mata Kai berkilat marah dibalas anggukan Jaejoong yang terlihat _shock_ untuk menenangkan adiknya "Tidak apa Kai, aku baik."

Dan tepat setelah memastikan kakaknya tidak kekurangan satu apapun, tatapan Kai beralih pada Luhan dan secepat kilat berteriak nyaris memukulnya jika Jaejoong tidak menahan adiknya " _apa—_ APA YANG COBA KAU LAKUKAN?"

Luhan tersentak pada awalnya, dia tahu dia mencari masalah baru tapi kemudian sisi lain dirinya terus mempengaruhi Luhan dengan mengatakan _kenapa tidak? Hidupmu sudah hancur, kau sendirian, jadi jangan takut pada apapun, hancurkan saja semua yang membuatmu terluka_ membuatnya tersenyum miris untuk membalas teriakan Kai "Aku tidak butuh bantuan kakakmu, itu saja."

" _KAU-…!"_

"KAI SUDAHLAH!"

Jaejoong mati-matian menahan Kai untuk tidak memukul Luhan, dan Luhan, _dia_ mengambil kesempatan untuk segera meninggalkan kekacauan yang membuatnya semakin kehilangan akal sehat tanpa menyadari bahwa entah sejak kapan, tapi Sehun sudah berdiri disana, memandangnya antara cemas namun penuh kekecewaan dalam tatapannya.

" _ah,_ Kau disini juga?"

Luhan hanya mencoba melindungi dirinya, dia tidak ingin dilukai, dia tidak ingin disalahkan, jadilah setiap tindakan dan ucapan yang dilakukannya sudah melewati batas dan sepertinya dia tidak peduli lagi jika memang dirinya dihancurkan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sikapmu mengerikan seperti ini?"

Sehun bertanya dan pertanyaannya membuat Luhan tersinggung untuk balik menyerang pria yang diam-diam begitu disukainya hingga membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat seperti saat ini " _wae?_ Apa karena aku baru saja mendorong pria yang kau cintai?"

Mata Sehun membulat terkejut, begitupula Jaejoong yang sepertinya mengerti untuk siapa ucapan Luhan diberikan "Luhan, siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan menyeringai dia kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat cemas saat menatapnya, keduanya sempat bertatapan dan secara gila Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan "Aku tidak yakin harus mengatakan ini."

" _cukup."_

Sehun sudah memperingatkan namun diabaikan Luhan yang dengan lantang bertanya "Tapi apa kau tahu jika selama ini Sehun menyukaimu sebagai seorang pria?"

" _Mwo?"_

Jaejoong tak mengerti sementara tangan Sehun sudah terkepal untuk menggertak, memperingatkan " _Lu-han."_

"Apa kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu hingga rela mati demi dirimu?"

Jaejoong kini menatap remaja yang terlihat sama cemas namun hanya fokus menatap Luhan, mungkin dia sedang berharap Luhan berhenti meracau tapi semakin mengatakan hal gila seperti "Apa kau tahu dia sangat ingin menjadikanmu sebagai kekasih? Dia ingin menjagamu, melindungimu dan ingin menikah denganmu?! APA KAU TAHU ATAU KAU BERPURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU AGAR BISA EGOIS MEMILIKI SEHUN DAN YUNHO BERSAMAAN? MENJADI MILIKMU SEPENUHNYA TANPA HARUS BERBAGI DENGAN-…."

 _Sret!_

"CUKUP WU LUHAN!"

Sehun menggenggam kencang lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan meringis namun diabaikan olehnya karena saat ini suasana terlalu rumit dan tegang, satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Sehun adalah Luhan berhenti meracau, namun semakin dibiarkan Luhan semakin membuat kekacauan hingga satu teriakan tegas diteriakannya pada Luhan hingga membuat tubuh lelaki mungil itu bergetar saat dia berteriak

"ENYAH KAU DARI SINI!"

Luhan tersentak, namun tak ada penolakan karena yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya berlari sejauh mungkin, mencegah dirinya yang lain semakin membuat kekacauan sementara diyakininya mulai malam ini, dia sudah kembali membuat jarak yang terlampau jauh dengan Sehun, _dengan pria yang disukainya._

 _._

 _._

" _haaah~"_

Langkah kaki Luhan berhenti di sebuah taman dekat dengan rumah Sehun, dia sedang merenungi segalanya seorang diri sedari tadi, hal-hal yang dilakukannya pada Sehun atau mungkin pada dirinya sendiri, pada Jackson atau mungkin pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Entahlah,_

Tapi dia merasa kedinginan dimusim panas ini, hatinya kosong dan dia hanya duduk di taman ini seorang diri, menebak apa yang harus dilakukannya saat bertatapan dengan Sehun esok hari, atau bagaimana cara meminta maaf karena terlalu lancang mengatakan perasaan yang disembunyikannya selama bertahun-tahun.

 _Miaw…~_

Seekor kucing menghampiri Luhan, sepertinya mengais meminta makanan namun dibalas kekehan Luhan yang bergumam " _aku juga kelaparan."_ Katanya jujur dan membiarkan si kucing menjilati darah di lututnya yang robek.

 _Miaw…~_

"Lain kali carilah pemilikmu, kenapa kau terus menjilati aku."

Kini Luhan memangku kucing yang memiliki bulu berwarna kuning seperti _Zhou_ miliknya, membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa rindu dan tanpa alasan menitikkan air mata sementara si kucing meronta minta diturunkan.

" _haah~_ Aku kesepian, _lagi._ Dan kau tahu bagian paling buruknya aku tidak bsa memberitahu siapapun bahwa saat ini aku sangat kesepian, bahwa saat ini aku butuh teman." Katanya membiarkan air mata kesepiannya berurai sampai dirasa ponselnya bergetar dan nama Yifan tertera disana.

"Dan pria besar ini, dia penyebab aku sangat kesepian." Katanya mengejek sang kakak sebelum menggeser _slide_ dan menyapa kakaknya "Ge…"

"Besok gege sampai kembali di Seoul, _happy?"_

"Benarkah? Lagi?"

" _eoh,_ setelah ini gege akan kembali ke Beijing lagi."

" _eyy…_ Jika tidak ingin membawaku tidak perlu mengatakannya."

Terdengar Yifan tertawa sementara Luhan hanya meringis meratapi nasibnya, dia kemudian mendengar kakaknya memohon "Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah Lu." hingga membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan memberi jawaban "Baiklah,sampai besok Ge."

"Sampai besok."

Setelahnya Luhan mematikan ponsel, membiarkan kucing itu juga pergi sementara dia sedang mengadah menatap langit, melihat bintang dan memilih bintang miliknya "Kau yang disana, jangan tinggalkan aku juga, nanti malamku akan jadi sangat sepi."

Luhan meracau gila dan tak lama memutuskan kembali pulang kerumah tanpa tahu esok akan menjadi hari yang berat untuknya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar marah dan tak sudi melihat wajahnya lagi, terbukti dari kejadian pagi ini dimana mama Oh bilang " _Sehun tidak pulang, dia akan menetap di rumah Myungsoo selama satu minggu."_ Yang menandakan bahwa malam tadi Sehun tidak pulang kerumah setelah dirinya mengacau dan memberitahu kenyataan perasaan Sehun pada Jaejoong.

" _haaah~"_

Bibirnya yang terluka semakin digigit kencang oleh Luhan, menimbulkan lagi rasa anyir sementara pikirannya kosong saat memarkirkan sepeda yang diberikan Yunho padanya di garasi sekolah.

" _Perasaanku saja atau tempat ini terasa sangat sepi? Seperti hatiku?"_

Dia tertawa, sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu, tapi sekolah pagi ini memang terlihat sepi dan terasa hening, entah apa penyebabnya, biasanya akan ada beberapa siswa yang berkumpul di lapangan hanya untuk sekedar bercerita atau melakukan hal lain, berbeda dengan pagi ini, saat dirinya melangkah masuk dan melewati koridor sekolah beberapa diantara mereka berbisik seolah jijik melihat keberadaannya.

" _jalang, parasnya saja yang cantik, ternyata dia sangat murahan."_

Mungkin perasaan Luhan saja, jadi dia tidak menghiraukan dan hanya berjalan menuju kelas, itu hanya gosip yang entah sedang membicarakan siapa, namun yang membuatnya semakin bertanya adalah semakin kakinya melangkah maka siswa yang akan melihatnya akan berhenti tertawa dan balik menatapnya sinis.

Terus seperti itu hingga ke lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada, siswa yang lain akan kembali berbisik " _murahan."_ Dan jujur Luhan tidak tahu siapa yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan, perasaannya buruk tentang ini tapi diabaikan karena dia tidak ingin membuat masalah baru lagi.

Cukup dengan Chanyeol, dengan Jackson, dengan Kai lalu Sehun, dia tidak ingin menambah masalah lagi sampai terdengar siswa kelas dua yang menjadi cadangan di _club renang,_ berbisik "Pembunuh." Tepat sesaat Luhan melewatinya.

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan berhenti melangkah, dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya tapi dia sensitif dengan kalimat pembunuh yang sepertinya ditujukan untuknya, sisinya yang lain kembali menguasai dan Luhan nyaris memukul adik kelasnya jika suara lain tidak berteriak murka saat memanggilnya.

"LUHAAAAN!"

 _BUGH!_

Luhan nyaris tersungkur jika pukulan itu sedikit lebih kencang, tiba-tiba dia merasa pandangannya berputar dan menemukan Taeyong, adik kandung Myungsoo sedang menangis dan menatap murka padanya, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa Taeyong memukulnya sementara Jaehyun mati-matian menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Tae tenanglah."

"LEPAS! BIAR AKU BICARA DENGANNYA! JAUHI KAKAKKU DIA TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU! JAUHI KAKAKKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH DEKAT LAGI DENGANNYA! KAU DENGAR JALANG?"

" _mwo?"_ Luhan mencoba untuk bersabar, sangat menahan diri lalu Taeyong kembali berteriak "PEMBUNUH!" dan itu cukup membuatnya terluka dan menyerang Taeyong secara brutal, dia tidak peduli jika remaja itu adik kandung Myungsoo, dia juga tidak peduli jika remaja sialan itu kekasih Jaehyun, yang dipedulikannya hanya melindungi diri hingga tak ada satupun yang bisa melukai dirinya, menginjak harga dirinya dan menghancurkannya seperti ini.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

Luhan berteriak, ingin memukul Taeyong sampai Jaehyun berdiri di tengah mereka dan terlihat sangat kecewa pada Luhan "JANGAN MENYERANG KEKASIHKU GE! JIKA KAU INGIN BERTINDAK KASAR SEPERTI INI CARI SIAPA YANG MENYEBARKAN BERITA MENGERIKAN INI TENTANGMU!"

Jaehyun melemparkan satu lembar kertas lengkap dengan beberapa foto ke wajah Luhan, tak lama dirinya membawa Taeyong pergi sementara Luhan terdiam dan memungut selembar kertas dan foto dimana dirinya terlihat seperti memeluk Myungsoo dan mencium Jackson.

Di masing-masing foto tertulis " _Apakah Myungsoo jatuh dalam pesona jalang yang sudah meniduri banyak pria? Atau dia salah satu yang menikmati tubuh pendatang baru kita? Seperti kekasihnya, Wang Jackson."_

" _Sampah."_

Refleks Luhan meremat kedua foto yang sangat direkayasa, perhatiannya kini ada pada selembar kertas yang cukup membuat pertahanan Luhan hancur saat membaca berita yang tertulis

" _ **ALASAN WU LUHAN PINDAH KE SEKOLAH KITA ADALAH KARENA DIA MEMBUNUH YOON JISUNG, HOBINYA ADALAH MEMBUAT MASALAH DAN BERKELAHI DAN KARENA HOBINYA PULA, DIA MEMBUAT TEMANNYA MATI KONYOL DAN TERBUNUH DI TEMPAT LALU MENYEMBUNYIKAN DIRI DIBALIK NAMA KELUARGANYA. JADI BAGAIMANA TENTANG PENDAPAT KALIAN? APA KALIAN RELA JIKA SEKOLAH KITA MENAMPUNG SEORANG PEM-BU-NUH?"**_

 _BRAK!_

Lutut Luhan lemas, dirinya begitu terkejut membaca apa yang tertera di kertas yang dilemparkan Jaehyun padanya, dia membacanya lagi dan lagi, terus menerus dan mengulangnya hingga membuat kepalanya pening melihat nama mendiang temannya tertera disana " _jisunga…"_ Luhan merasa pemberitaan ini hanya melecehkan nama baik Jisung, air matanya juga sudah membasahi kertas yang menuliskan nama Jisung disana untuk merematnya kasar dan bergumam seperti kehilangan akal sehat.

" _ya,_ katakanlah aku pembunuh— _AKU PEMBUNUH DAN AKAN MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN YANG MENYEBARKAN BERITA INI!"_

Luhan terus berteriak, namun yang terjadi hanya tawa cemooh dan meremehkan yang dia dapatkan, dia bisa mendengar " _mengerikan, jadi benar dia membunuh temannya dan melarikan diri kesini?"_ atau kalimat " _Aku rela menidurinya asal gratis, dia terlihat sangat cantik bahkan saat hancur seperti ini."_

Semua itu membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut sakit, dia ketakutan karena peristiwa ini sama persis dengan kejadian dua tahun lalu, tak ada yang mengerti kondisinya saat itu, semua mencemooh, mengejek dan menyalahkannya sampai Yifan turun tangan dan membawa kasus ini ke kepolisian, dia tidak bersalah tapi tetap disalahkan dan itu membuatnya harus menjalani perawatan kejiwaan.

Semuanya terasa sama, yang membedakan hanya tak ada kakaknya hingga membuat Luhan ketakutan dan lari dari kenyataan mengerikan seraya mengutuk siapapun yang menyebarkan berita sampah ini untuk menghancurkannya.

" _ya, siapapun yang menghancurkanku, kau berhasil!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _SRET!_

Di lantai dua terlihat Myungsoo bertindak merobek semua pengumuman sampah tentang Luhan dan berita fitnah tentang temannya, dia begitu emosi dan marah mendengar cerita adiknya memukul Luhan atau pertanyaan _apa benar kau meniduri Luhan,_ yang terus ditanyakan padanya.

Dia terlihat cemas, bukan karena di berita itu terdapat namanya, tapi lebih karena hingga detik ini dia belum melihat Luhan dan belum meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan adiknya.

" _bajingan, siapa yang menyebarkan berita sampah ini!"_

Dia terus merobek, mengutuk siapapun yang menyebarkan berita tentang Luhan hingga tak sengaja dia melihat Sehun yang sedang menatapnya penuh curiga, sahabat kecilnya bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun dan tidak membantunya.

Hanya berdiri disana dan menatapnya dingin sementara dirinya termakan berita sampah yang menjelekan nama Luhan dan dirinya dengan bertanya "Apa benar?"

"Apa yang kau tanyakan? Cepat bantu aku menghilangkan berita tentang Luhan."

"Apa benar kau tidur dengan Luhan?"

Gerakan Myungsoo terhenti mendengar pertanyaan sialan dari Sehun, sedari tadi dia sudah menahan emosinya dan terimakasih pada Sehun karena setidaknya dia memberikan tempat untuknya melampiaskan betapa marah dirinya dengan semua pemberitaan sampah tentang Luhan dan dirinya pagi ini.

Myungsoo terdiam sesaat, kepalanya tertunduk sementara tangannya terkepal erat siap memukul Luhan untuk sekali lagi memberi kesempatan pada sahabatnya "Sebaiknya jaga ucapanmu, dia bukan pria murahan seperti yang dikatakan berita ini?"

"Aku tidak percaya apapun tentang berita yang tersebar kecuali tentang kau yang menyukai Luhan!"

" _huh?"_

"L! Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil dan aku tahu jika kau menaruh perhatian pada seseorang itu tandanya kau peduli padanya, kau melakukannya! _ya,_ Kau melakukannya pada Luhan! jadi jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau juga menyukai Luhan? apa Kau-…."

"YA AKU MENYUKAINYA!"

Sehun tertegun, ini adalah pertama kali dirinya dan Myungsoo menyukai orang yang sama, biasanya mereka memiliki karakter tersendiri yang menjadikan mereka tidak pernah menyukai orang yang sama,

Namun semuanya berubah saat Luhan datang, saat temannya diam-diam terus memperlakukan Luhan dengan berbeda adalah hari dimana dirinya akan kehilangan Luhan jika tidak menyatakan perasaan lebih dulu.

Dia sudah melakukannya, tapi sayang Luhan belum membalas sampai dirasa Myungsoo juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan dan diberi jawaban yang berbeda dengannya "Aku menyukai Luhan, _aku lebih dulu menyukainya, percayalah!"_ katanya meyakinkan Sehun sampai terdengar sendu di suaranya "Tapi dia menyukaimu."

Kini Sehun menatap Myungsoo bertanya-tanya, dirinya takut salah mendengar tapi saat Myungsoo memberitahu, merobek fotonya dan Luhan yang dipajang di setiap koridor sekolah untuk menuntut pada Sehun "Kau tahu kapan foto ini diambil?" katanya melemparkan foto yang terlihat seolah dirinya dan Luhan berpelukan mesra untuk mendapat jawaban " _entah."_ Dari Sehun.

"Dua hari yang lalu, di rumah sakit saat kau mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih Jaejoong hyungmu."

" _mwo?"_

"Dia bilang padaku dia sangat menyukaimu tapi kau masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Jaejoong, dia bilang kau juga menyukainya tapi segera melupakannya jika itu berkaitan dengan Jaejoong, dia menangis malam itu tanpa mengetahui aku juga menyukainya! Hatiku sakit melihatnya terus membicarakan bajingan sepertimu tanpa tahu aku bisa melindunginya, aku bisa mencintainya seribu kali lebih banyak dari yang kau lakukan! _Aku—_ AKU HANYA BISA BERDIAM DIRI MELIHAT PRIA YANG KUSUKAI TERLUKA KARENA PRIA LAIN DAN SIALNYA ITU DIRIMU!"

Terjawab sudah teka-teki mengapa Luhan kembali bersikap dingin padanya, rupanya itu hanya satu bentuk pertahanan diri yang dilakukan Luhan agar tidak ada yang melukai hati dan harga dirinya, _salahnya_ bercerita jika dia menyukai Jaejoong pada Luhan saat itu, _ya,_ dia mengira juga masih menyukai Jaejoong sebagai seorang pria.

 _Tapi dia salah,_ Luhan juga salah, perasan khusus itu tak ada lagi untuk Jaejoong karena sepenuhnya kini milik Luhan, milik pria yang juga disukai oleh sahabatnya, lalu semua kesalahan ini berlanjut malam tadi, saat dia membentak Luhan hanya karena dia memberitahukan semua perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

Jaraknya dan Luhan sudah semakin jauh dan jika tidak segera diperbaiki Sehun akan benar-benar kehilangan Luhan dengan kesalahpahaman yang seperti tak ada ujung untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi baiknya kau berhati-hati karena jika kau lengah, aku akan menggantikan posisimu untuk menjaga Luhan."

Wajah Sehun terlihat mengeras, ini kali pertama pula dia merasa begitu membenci Myungsoo, ingin membuatnya menjauh dari Luhan sampai sosok adiknya terlihat berlari dan memberitahu.

" _HYUNG! JOHNNY TAHU SIAPA YANG MENYEBARKAN BERITA TENTANG LUHAN!"_

 _._

Pertengkaran keduanya pun sontak terhenti saat Jaehyun memberikan kabar bagus untuk mereka, kedua pria yang memiliki usia lebih tua mengikuti kemana Jaehyun membawa mereka pergi hingga sampai ke ruang siaran, dimana terdengar suara teriakan Johnny memenuhi ruang penuh kemarahan.

"KAU SUDAH KETERLALUAN YOON JEONGHAN! KAU TIDAK BISA MENGHANCURKAN SESEORANG SEPERTI INI?"

"WAE? DIA PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA? DIA PANTAS DIBENCI DAN DIHANCURKAN!"

Sehun kemudian menyeruak masuk lebih dulu, membanting pintu ruang siar dimana terdapat _softcopy_ dari berita sampah serta foto Luhan bersama Myungsoo dan Jackson, dia mencari sesuatu, lalu menggeram saat melihat besi panjang yang ada di ruang siaran, langkahnya pasti membuat satu gerakan dan ya, Sehun kini menghancurkan laptop milik Jeonghan, ponsel serta semua yang berkaitan dengan berita sampah yang baru disebarkannya pagi ini.

"APA SALAH LUHAN PADAMU?"

Sehun berteriak, lalu tatapannya berkilat marah dan orang pertama yang ingin dipukulnya adalah Jeonghan jika Johnny maupun Myungsoo tidak menghalanginya "JAWAB AKU!"

Merasa kedoknya sudah terbongkar hanya membuat Jeonghan merasa semakin ingin menghancurkan Luhan dengan menantang Sehun "Kau ingat pernah memintaku untuk enyah dari hadapanmu? Aku hanya ingin membuat jalang itu enyah lebih dulu, _kau tahu kenapa?_ Karena jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka orang lain tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanmu juga, _sunbae."_

" _apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"APA AKU TIDAK TERLIHAT DIMATAMU? AKU MENYUKAIMU SEJAK DULU DAN KAU TIDAK PERNAH MERESPON SEKALIPUN SURAT YANG KUBERIKAN, KAU MEMBUANGNYA BEGITU SAJA DAN MEMINTAKU ENYAH SEBAGAI JAWABAN!"

" _mwo?"_

Jeonghan setengah menyeruak kesamping Johnny sebelum berteriak "AKU MENYUKAIMU OH SEHUN! AKU INGIN MEMILIKIMU UNTUK DIRIKU SENDIRI! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERBAGI DIRIMU DENGAN ORANG LAIN!"

Bohong jika Sehun tidak terkejut dengan pernyataan adik kelasnya, bohong pula jika dia merasa senang karena daripada senang dia justru semakin marah, semuanya benar-benar diluar dugaan dan itu hanya membuatnya tertawa miris untuk balik bertanya "Kau mau tahu jawabanku?"

Sehun membuat Myungsoo menyingkir dari sampingnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang terlihat gila hanya karena menyukainya "Kau mengerikan, terlalu mengerikan untukku! Jadi berhenti mengganggu Luhan atau kau akan berhadapan langsung denganku."

Setelah memberi penolakan menyakitkan, Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang siaran, tujuannya hanya satu, menghubungi Luhan walau nomor yang sedang ditujunya kini tak bisa dihubungi, entah dimana Luhan saat ini, tapi dia melihat sepedanya di parkiran sekolah, membuat Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

" _aku harap kau ada dirumah Lu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yang tidak diketahui Luhan saat ini adalah nyatanya Sehun dan Myungsoo sudah menyelesaikan masalah yang membuatnya sangat direndahkan di sekolah, yang membuat harga dirinya hancur karena memang dia baru saja dihancurkan.

Yang tidak diketahui Luhan pula mungkin saat ini Sehun juga sedang bergegas mencari dirinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat Jeonghan, kesalahpahaman tentang Jaejoong dan bagaimana perasaan dirinya, _ya,_ Luhan tidak mengetahui apapun.

Dia sudah begitu ketakutan hanya untuk kembali ke sekolah yang belum setahun menerimanya sebagai siswa baru, dia tidak ingin kembali ke sekolah manapun kecuali sekolah lamanya di Beijing, tempat dimana dia dan Jisung pernah berbagi kelas.

" _Ge…."_

Luhan membutuhkan kakaknya, dia sangat membutuhkan Yifan, beruntung hari ini bibi Oh mengingatkan dirinya jika Yifan dan Yunho akan kembali dari perjalanan bisnis mereka, entah pukul berapa, yang jelas Luhan hanya ingin melihat kakaknya dan memohon dengan nyawanya untuk dibawa pergi dari tempat mengerikan ini.

" _Ge…"_

Wajar jika dia terlihat sangat kelelahan saat ini, dia tidak menggunakan bis atau sepeda untuk kembali ke rumah Sehun, dia hanya terus berlari, berlari dan berlari hingga berpapasan dengan mobil yang ditebaknya adalah milik sang kakak sedang menuju ke arah yang sama namun tak melihatnya.

 _BRAK!_

Terlalu senang, dia terjatuh, Luhan kemudian berlari lagi walau lutut dan kakinya sudah mati rasa, dia menghapus air mata ketakutannya dengan lengan tangan sampai dirinya tiba di persimpangan terakhir rumah Sehun dan melihat kakaknya keluar dari dalam sana.

" _ge-ge!"_

Suaranya serak karena terus menahan teriakan didalam hati, membuat Yifan tidak mendengar apapun dan terpaksa dirinya harus kembali berlari seraya bergumam " _sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi."_ lalu sampailah Luhan di gerbang kediaman Oh, membukanya terburu dan sekuat tenaga berlari untuk berteriak

"GEGE "

 _BRAK!_

Dia terjatuh lagi, tapi kali ini dia enggan bangun karena bertaruh Yifan mendengarnya, kakaknya sedang disana, menatapnya bertanya dipenuhi rasa cemas namun tak kunjung datang menghampiri.

" _astaga tuan muda!"_

Dan sementara Yifan masih mempelajari kondisi adiknya, Kwangsoo- _lah_ yang menghampiri Luhan, mengira Luhan kecilnya baik-baik saja selama tinggal di Seoul walau tebakannya seribu persen salah karena tuan mudanya terlihat sangat ketakutan dan dipenuhi luka di tubuhnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

" _paman-….BAWAAKUPERGIPAMAN! AKU INGIN PULANG!"_

Luhan melompat kepelukan Kwangsoo, dia lega karena pelindung sesungguhnya sudah datang dan sedang memeluknya, dia lega karena bisa kembali merasakan rumah saat Kwangsoo memeluknya erat, dia menangis sejadinya, meminta agar dibawa pulang sesekali berguman " _aku tidak membunuh, aku tidak membunuh Jisung paman."_

"Astaga tentu saja tidak! Siapa yang mengatakannya Lu? katakan pada paman?!"

Disana tak hanya Yifan tapi Yunho dan bibi Oh yang terkejut mendengar teriakan sedang menyaksikan betapa Luhan ketakutan di pelukan Kwangsoo, remaja kecil itu juga terus meneriakan kalimat " _aku tidak membunuh."_ Seolah seseorang sedang memaksanya untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya membunuh.

"Paman— _hkss….PAMAN AKU INGIN PULANG!_ GEGE!"

Mata Yifan terpejam melihat bagaimana adiknya sangat ketakutan, dia menikmati rasa sakit di setiap teriakan dan isakan Luhan yang mencabik hatinya, bibirnya kelu hanya untuk memanggil adiknya, yang dirasakannya hanya amarah seolah bisa membunuh siapapun yang membuat Luhannya menjadi seperti ini.

"Nak masuklah kedalam lebih dulu."

Jihyo membujuk dan Luhan segera memeluk Kwangsoo semakin erat "TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU MAU PULANG GE!"

Jihyo sudah menangis cemas, dia sangat mengkhwatirkan Luhan dan berusaha membujuk Yifan dengan memohon "Yifan bawa adikmu masuk lebih dulu, kita bicara didalam."

Yifan menghapus air matanya, dia sudah sangat terluka melihat Luhan hancur seperti saat ini jadilah dia hanya tersenyum merespon ibu kandung Yunho dengan mengatakan "Tidak perlu bi."

"Apa maksudmu nak?"

Dia tersenyum pada Jihyo sesaat sebelum menatap sendu adiknya, memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan terus meminta pulang untuk membuat satu keputusan mutlak "Aku akan membawa Luhan pulang, aku akan membawanya pergi darisini."

" _mwo?_ Tapi Yifan-….."

Yifan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya pada Jihyo, tak bisa memberikan apapun atas kesediannya menampung hidup Luhan selama ini hingga hanya rasa terimakasih terdalamnya yang bisa disampaikan "Maaf merepotkanmu selama ini bi, tapi kami permisi untuk pulang." Tegasnya lalu memberi perintah pada Kwangsoo "Paman, kemasi barang Luhan, kita pulang."

Secepat kilat Kwangsoo mengangguk, menghapus air matanya dan hanya berlari kedalam rumah untuk merapikan perlengkapan Luhan, dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan terluka di negara asing ini, bersumpah akan melindungi remaja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti darah daging sendiri walau itu artinya harus meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya, _selamanya._

" _hkss…."_

Dan sementara Kwangsoo merapikan perlengkapan Luhan, Yifan yang sudah selesai berpamitan pada Jihyo dan Yunho kini berjalan mendekati adiknya yang berjongkok menyembunyikan kepala.

Jujur saja kepalanya sakit karena kini tak hanya isakan Luhan tapi isakan Jihyo yang memeluk Yunho juga terdengar, hatinya tak tega melihat Jihyo memohon tapi lebih terluka jika membiarkan Luhannya tetap disini.

Jadilah Yifan berjongkok, menepuk singkat kepala adiknya untuk memberi perintah tegas "Angkat kepalamu."

" _ge-_ Gege…"

"Jangan merengek, gege bilang angkat wajahmu."

Luhan perlahan mendongak, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah yang luar biasa bisa membuatnya begitu tenang, air matanya tetap berurai dan tangan kasar Yifan menghapusnya, yang lebih tua juga sesekali mengusap sayang pipi adiknya untuk mengingatkan pesan yang selalu diberikannya pada Luhan.

"Berapa kali gege bilang untuk tidak menundukkan wajah jika seseorang menyakitimu, _hmh?_ Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi bayi kecilku? Bagaimana jika aku mati? Siapa yang menjagamu."

Luhan semakin terisak, membayangkan Yifan tak berada di sekitarnya saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati apalagi membayangkan kakaknya benar-benar memejamkan mata dan tak merespon satupun rengekan yang selalu menjadi ciri _khasnya._

" _kau—_ Kau tidak boleh mati, _ge, hks…"_

Luhan menangis lagi, membiarkan Yifan menepuk dan mengusap tengkuk lehernya hingga sang kakak bertanya "Apa kau yakin ingin pulang?"

Tak ragu Luhan mengangguk, setengah hatinya berat meninggalkan tempat yang sudah begitu membuatnya nyaman, tapi hatinya yang lain tahu dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama jika berada di tempat ini "Aku ingin pulang denganmu Ge, bawa aku pergi darisini, aku ingin pulang."

Lalu Yifan menarik adiknya, membawa Luhan ke pelukannya untuk memberikan perlindungan sebagai ganti dari pelukan mendiang kedua orang tua mereka, Luhan sendiri sudah tak lagi terisak, hanya membiarkan Yifan memeluknya hingga kalimat.

"Baiklah, kita akan kembali ke Beijing."

Menjadi satu-satunya keputusan yang bisa dibuatnya sebagai seorang kakak untuk melindungi satu-satunya adik yang dimilikinya di dunia ini, yang akan dijaganya sampai nanti dia menemukan seseorang yang pantas, yang bisa menggantikan tugasnya untuk menjaga Luhan, menjaga adik kecilnya.

" _Kita pulang, Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _To be continued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebaik-baiknya negara orang, lebih nyaman negara sendiri, welcome home buat semua yang baru sampai dari negri orang :))))) *tsahhh_

 _._

 _See you di Jtv_

 _,_

 _:*_


	9. Chapter 9

_Previous_

 _"Apa kau yakin ingin pulang?"_

 _Tak ragu Luhan mengangguk, setengah hatinya berat meninggalkan tempat yang sudah begitu membuatnya nyaman, tapi hatinya yang lain tahu dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama jika berada di tempat ini "Aku ingin pulang denganmu Ge, bawa aku pergi darisini, aku ingin pulang."_

 _Lalu Yifan menarik adiknya, membawa Luhan ke pelukannya untuk memberikan perlindungan sebagai ganti dari pelukan mendiang kedua orang tua mereka, Luhan sendiri sudah tak lagi terisak, hanya membiarkan Yifan memeluknya hingga kalimat._

 _"Baiklah, kita akan kembali ke Beijing."_

 _Menjadi satu-satunya keputusan yang bisa dibuatnya sebagai seorang kakak untuk melindungi satu-satunya adik yang dimilikinya di dunia ini, yang akan dijaganya sampai nanti dia menemukan seseorang yang pantas, yang bisa menggantikan tugasnya untuk menjaga Luhan, menjaga adik kecilnya._

" _Kita pulang, Luhan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _BRRRMMM!_

 _._

 _._

Terdengar suara motor balap memasuki halaman rumah kediaman Oh, dilihat dari posturnya yang lebih tinggi tanpa menggunakan jas almamater sekolah jelas itu bukan Jaehyun.

" _ada apa ini?"_

Dan benar saja, saat remaja itu membuka paksa _helmet_ yang dipakainya, maka terlihat Sehun yang bertanya, dia segera meminjam motor adiknya saat tahu Jeonghan adalah pelaku dibalik rumor yang menyebar tentang Luhan.

" _Mama?"_

Tapi seketika wajahnya pucat melihat adegan dimana ibunya menangis terisak dipelukan Yunho sementara Kris tampak membungkuk seolah berpamitan, perasaannya gundah, dia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dan benar saja tebakannya, Sehun merasa ada yang salah saat seorang pria berusia empat puluh- _an_ terlihat membawa koper yang sangat dikenal Sehun adalah milik Luhan.

Suaranya tercekat namun secara tergesa dia menghampiri ibu dan kakaknya untuk mencari dan sangat berharap tak bisa menemukan Luhan saat ini, _ya,_ akan lebih baik jika Luhan tak terlihat, dia akan jauh lebih bersyukur jika saat ini Luhan sedang melampiaskan kesalnya pada basket atau _ice cream, atau apapun,_ yang penting lelaki cantik itu tidak terlihat di situasi perpisahan seperti ini.

"Ma! Ada apa?"

Sontak ketiga orang dewasa itu menoleh, Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan berkilat milik Yifan menusuk hatinya, jelas ini adalah kesalahan, kakak kandung Luhan selalu menatap lembut sebelumnya, berbeda dengan hari ini, tatapannya dipenuhi kemarahan dan rasa kecewa dan Sehun tahu dirinya berada di situasi _game over_ jika tidak bisa menjelaskan pada satu-satunya keluarga Luhan yang tersisa.

" _Ge…."_

"Sekali lagi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu bi, kami pergi."

"GE!"

Sehun berteriak memanggil Yifan, namun Yifan mengabaikan teriakannya, yang dilakukan pria seusia kakak kandungnya itu hanya berjalan mendekati mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang kini menyita perhatian Sehun.

Sehun pun menoleh, memperhatikan dengan seksama mobil yang menjadi tujuan Yifan untuk membulatkan mata terkejut melihat siapa yang sudah berada didalam sana, sedang menundukkan kepala dengan paman yang membawa kopernya terlihat menenangkan disampingnya.

Dia tahu perasaan buruknya kini terbukti, karena tak sengaja saat dia mencari tahu sedang apa Luhan berada di mobil milik kakaknya, sampai Yunho berbisik lirih memberitahu " _Luhan kembali ke Beijing."_ Yang sontak membuat hati Sehun mencelos untuk _refleks_ berteriak.

" _tidak—_ LUHAN!"

Secepat kilat, mendului Yifan, Sehun lebih dulu sampai di mobil, dia ingin membuka pintu tempat dimana Luhan duduk namun terkunci, jadilah dia menggedor jendela mobil, berharap Luhan melihatnya namun percuma, Luhan lebih memilih mengabaikan gedoran di jendela mobil serta teriakan putus asa yang sudah menggerogoti hingga kedalam hati Sehun.

"Luhan, _hey…hey…_ Kita harus bicara, kau tidak bisa pergi seperti ini."

Disana, didalam mobil sedan milik Yifan, Luhan bisa mendengar semua yang coba dikatakan Sehun, dia juga bisa mendengar " _Aku sudah tahu siapa yang menyebarkan rumornya."_ Namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala Luhan yang kini menutup kencang kedua telinganya.

"Kau ingin bicara dengannya?"

Kwangsoo bertanya dan hanya dibalas gelengan yang sama yang diberikan Luhan kepada Sehun "Baiklah, ingin tetap pergi?"

Dan setelah Luhan mengangguk, Kwangsoo membiarkan Sehun terus berteriak disana, sementara Luhan terlihat mengacuhkan walau Kwangsoo tahu remaja yang terlihat memucat wajahnya itu bisa mendengarkan semua apa yang sedang dikatakan Sehun saat ini.

" _Pergilah."_

Kwangsoo memberi isyarat pada Sehun namun tampaknya si remaja yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dari Luhan itu sama keras dengan sang tuan muda yang kini hanya menatap ke arah berlawanan jendela tanpa menatap sedikit pun pada Sehun.

"LUHAN DENGARKAN AKU!"

Sehun terus menggedor jendela mobil namun hanya dibalas diam oleh Luhan yang kini menatap kosong ke arah berlawanan, tak sedikit pun Luhan melihat atau bahkan melirik wajah Sehun, _bukan karena dia tidak ingin,_ tapi dia takut jika melihat wajah yang sudah dia rindukan bahkan saat mereka belum berjauhan akan membuatnya ragu dan kembali tetap tinggal di tempat mengerikan untuknya.

Jadilah Luhan tetap diam, tak menoleh sedikit pun sampai Sehun berteriak

"JEONGHAN! DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA."

Setetes air mata itu kini terlihat lagi membasahi wajah Luhan, dia sangat terkejut mengetahui siapa yang menyebarkan rumor tentang kematian Jisung di sekolah barunya, dia juga bertanya-tanya apa salahnya hingga adik kelasnya itu begitu keji menyebarkan kabar kematian mendiang sahabatnya, hatinya kini semakin terluka dan itu hanya membuat Luhan semakin mantap untuk meninggalkan sekolah yang sukses membuatnya mengingat duka yang coba dilupakannya selama dua tahun ini.

"KAU DENGAR AKU? JEONGHAN YANG-….."

"Cukup."

Sehun berhenti menggedor jendela mobil Yifan, dia juga berhenti berteriak saat suara yang terdengar lebih berat dipenuhi amarah didalamnya terdengar, tangan pria dewasa itu juga menepuk pundaknya, tapi rasanya sakit karena setengah dari pundaknya dicengkram hingga membuat Sehun menoleh untuk menemukan Yifan dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang menatap berkilat padanya.

" _ge-_ Ge, aku bisa jelaskan, aku-….ini semua hanya salah paham!"

Yifan tak berniat mendengarkan, dibawanya tubuh Sehun menyingkir dari mobilnya sementara dia bersiap masuk sampai satu langkah terakhir dia kembali menoleh, tatapannya sarat penuh kecewa pada adik kandung sahabatnya, _awalnya_ dia enggan, tapi kemudian hatinya mantap untuk menampar Sehun dengan perjanjian yang sudah mengikat mereka mengenai Luhan.

"Tampaknya kau mengabaikan peringatanku tentang tidak membuat Luhan menangis, _tidak,_ kau tak hanya membuatnya menangis, kau juga membuat adikku terlihat sangat ketakutan, jadi ini peringatan terakhir untukmu, jauhi Luhan dan jangan sampai aku melihat wajahmu lagi."

 _DEG!_

Rasanya tak ada harapan untuk mengenal Luhan lebih jauh saat tak ada restu dari pria yang memiliki hak _dominant_ atas Luhan, rasanya pula Sehun seperti dibuat menyerah karena Luhan bahkan tak menoleh padanya sedikit pun.

 _Klik…_

Namun saat Yifan membuka _knop_ pintu mobilnya, Sehun _refleks_ menggenggam erat lengan Yifan, _entah_ keberanian darimana dia dapatkan tapi rasanya salah jika dia menerima mentah peringatan Sehun, _rasanya salah_ jika dia membiarkan Luhan pergi dengan sakit hatinya saat ini, _salah,_ dan saat salah bukankah kau harus menjadikannya benar? Terlebih jika kau melakukan salah kepada orang yang kau sayangi?

Hal ini yang sedang coba dilakukan Sehun saat ini, _bukan pada Luhan,_ tapi pada pria dewasa yang sangat didengarkan Luhan, dia mencoba untuk meluruskan hal yang salah dengan mengingatkan Yifan bahwa mereka juga memiliki janji sesama pria beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Aku masih memiliki kesempatan." Katanya semakin mencengkram lengan Yifan hingga membuat si pria dewasa bertanya tak mengerti "Apa yang coba kau katakan?"

Barulah Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap manik serigala di mata Yifan untuk mengingatkan sesekali menegaskan bahwa "Kau akan menungguku menjadi pria dewasa, membiarkan aku mendekati adikmu sebagai pria sesungguhnya, yang akan menjaganya, menggantikan posisi dirimu."

Hal itu sontak membuat sudut bibir Yifan terangkat, senyumnya meremehkan hingga tangan Sehun dihempasnya sedikit kasar "Lupakan perjanjian itu, aku selesai denganmu!"

Sehun tak menerima begitu saja, kini tak hanya mencengkram lengan Yifan, dia juga sedikit mendorong tubuh pria yang lebih besar darinya untuk mantap mengatakan "Kau adalah seorang pecundang jika mengingkari janji sesama pria, jadi biarkan aku membuktikan bahwa aku layak untuk adikmu."

"Kau-…."

"Beri aku kesempatan terakhir."

Sehun membuat posisi Yifan terdesak, yang lebih tua juga bisa melihat kesungguhan dan dan tekad dari mata adik sahabatnya hingga membuat amarahnya sedikit mencair namun tetap tegas bertanya "Apa kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan tulus pada Luhan?"

Melirik sekilas kedalam mobil, Sehun mengangguk seraya bergumam "Aku menyesal tidak mendengarkannya disaat semua orang menjatuhkannya."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Melihat lagi pada satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Luhan, Sehun menjawab tanpa keraguan dan hanya ada penyesalan karena tak bisa mengatakannya langsung pada Luhan "Aku menyukainya, _tulus,_ dan aku sangat ingin menjaganya."

Gerakan selanjutnya Yifan benar-benar melepas tangan Sehun dari lengannya, dia belum memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan singkat remaja Sembilan belas tahun didepannya, yang dia lakukan hanya masuk kedalam mobil, nyaris meninggalkan Sehun tanpa jawaban sebelum hati kecilnya tergerak dan membuka jendela mobil, tak banyak yang dikatakannya, hanya sekedar kalimat singkat namun berhasil membuat Sehun setidaknya memiliki harapan untuk membuktikan.

"Datanglah saat kau siap, buktikan jika kau benar-benar tulus padanya."

Sehun tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, dia bahagia, tapi saat Yifan memerintahkan supir pribadinya untuk menjalankan mobil, disaat yang sama hatinya mencelos sakit harus merelakan Luhan pergi, dia ingin mencegahnya, tapi dia tahu saat ini mereka belum menjadi dewasa, masih banyak yang harus diperbaiki, masih banyak yang harus dipelajari, namun akal sehatnya menghilang saat melihat mobil Yifan bergerak menjauh, _refleks_ Sehun mengejarnya, menggedor jendela mobil untuk kali terakhir seraya bergumam setengah memohon pada Luhan.

" _Jangan pergi, kumohon dengarkan aku."_

Didalam sana Luhan bisa mendengar bagaimana suara lirih Sehun berkali-kali terdengar, hal itu semakin enggan membuatnya menoleh, takut jika hatinya luluh melihat bagaimana Sehun mencoba menjelaskan semuanya.

Dia butuh waktu dan jarak adalah pilihan terbaik, jadilah dia memilih diam, melihat ke arah berlawanan seraya mengepalkan erat tangannya, menahan diri untuk tidak melihat Sehun walau hatinya menjerit tak ingin pergi "LUHAN!"

"Luhan belum terlambat jika kau ingin tetap tinggal, kau yakin ingin tetap pergi?"

Teriakan terakhir Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan sesak dan tercekat, dia kemudian memilih memejamkan mata seraya menghapus cepat air mata lelahnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak " _mmhh…_ Aku ingin pulang."

Setelahnya teriakan Sehun samar mulai menghilang, harusnya dia merasa lega karena tak perlu mendengar suara teriakan lagi, tapi dia salah, karena daripada merasa lega hatinya justru semakin sesak bersamaan dengan laju mobil yang akan membawanya pergi jauh dari Sehun, _dari pria yang sudah memberikan kenangan manis selama enam bulan dirinya berada di Seoul._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari_

 _._

Rupanya kepergian Luhan berdampak panjang di kediaman Oh, semua termasuk sang papa hanya diam menghabiskan makan malam yang terasa begitu hening dipenuhi rasa kehilangan, biasanya disamping Jaehyun akan terlihat Luhan disana, sedang membagikan makanannya yang tak pernah habis pada si bungsu sementara Sehun hanya akan melihat tanpa bersuara.

Mereka berdua kompak membantu Luhan yang selalu _over fulled_ setiap kali Jihyo memaksanya untuk makan dalam porsi besar, saling berbisik membantu, mengira bahwa sang ibu tidak mengetahui tingkah konyol mereka bertiga.

 _Hksss.._

Lalu suara isakan sang nyonya rumah terdengar, Jihyo merindukan moment itu hingga dadanya sesak, hal itu terpaksa membuat Jiho memerankan posisinya sebagai suami yang segera membawa istrinya menjauh agar kedua anaknya kecuali Sehun tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehilangan yang sedang dirasakan Jihyo saat ini.

"Teruskan makan kalian."

Baik Yunho dan Jaehyun mengangguk, membiarkan ayah mereka membawa sang mama pergi kekamar sementara mereka menghabiskan makan dalam diam, sampai diam-diam Jaehyun bertanya

" _hyung…"_

"Ada apa?"

"Luhan Ge benar-benar kembali ke Beijing?"

Mengusak surai adiknya, Yunho menjawab "Ya, sepertinya Seoul adalah tempat mengerikan untuknya."

Jaehyun diam-diam tertunduk, ikut menyesali kepergian Luhan terlebih itu terjadi saat rumor mengerikan tentangnya beredar, sejujurnya dia tidak mempdulikan rumor sampah itu, dia mempercayai Luhan, dia bahkan bertengkar dengan Taeyong karena memaksa kekasihnya untuk meminta maaf.

Jadilah dia sedikit terisak, tiba-tiba merindukan sosok Luhan yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak sendiri atau lebih tepatnya seperti adik sendiri mengingat postur tubuh Luhan lebih mungil dan parasnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau menangis?"

Jaehyun menghapus cepat air matanya, menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan menegaskan "Aku hanya merindukan Luhan ge."

"Secepat itu?"

"Hanya Luge yang menemaniku bermain basket dirumah setiap akhir pekan, hanya Luge yang menemaniku mencari makan Vivi di _petshop,_ hanya Luge yang setiap kali aku katakan cantik akan berteriak sangat kencang, hanya Luge— _hkss…._ Harusnya aku tidak membiarkan mereka menyebarkan rumor mengerikan itu, _hyung."_

Yunho mengerti bagaimana kedekatan Jaehyun dengan Luhan bisa membuat si bungsu merasa kehilangan seperti ini, tidak perlu Jaehyun, dirinya yang hanya sesekali berbicara dengan Luhan pun bisa merasa begitu kehilangan, jadi wajar jika Sehun dan Jaehyun merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat Luhan tinggal dan memilih kembali ke negaranya.

Dan seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya, Yunho juga memerankan peran sebagai kakak tertua, dipeluknya sesaat si adik bungsu untuk berbisik menenangkan "Mungkin akan lebih baik bagi Luhan berada di sekitar keluarganya, _mengertilah,_ Luhan memiliki kondisi dimana dia tak boleh tertekan karena akan berakhir buruk untuk _psikisnya."_

"Tapi dia pergi hyung."

"Mungkin akan kembali jika kondisinya sudah lebih kuat."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, dan saat itu terjadi pastikan kau dan Sehun tidak membuatnya dalam masa sulit lagi, mengerti?"

Buru-buru Jaehyun mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan kakak sulungnya untuk berjanji bahwa jika Luhan kembali dia tidak akan membiarkan hal-hal mengerikan seperti pagi tadi terulang pada Luhan " _eoh,_ Aku juga akan menghubungi Luhan ge, berikan nomor ponsel Luge disana hyung."

" _araseo,_ habiskan makanmu lebih dulu."

Dan saat Jaehyun mengangguk, sosok ayah mereka kembali ke meja makan, terlihat lesu namun tak lupa berpesan pada putra sulungnya "Yunho temui adikmu dikamar, katakan padanya untuk setidaknya memakan roti jika tidak ingin makan bersama kita."

Yunho pun mengangguk, segera dia mendorong kursi untuk membawakan makanan Sehun yang memang sudah disiapkannya sejak awal, tanpa berkata dia segera menaiki tangga dan berniat berbicara berdua dengan adiknya yang lain."

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan hening seketika menyapanya, ditambah kondisi kamar Sehun yang selalu gelap menjadi alasan utama mengapa sulung tiga bersaudara itu enggan datang dan masuk kekamar Sehun jika itu bukan urusan yang mendesak.

"Sehunna…"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban, adik pertamanya itu tidak akan repot-repot hanya untuk sekedar menjawab _ya,_ jika seseorang memanggilnya disaat dirinya kesal atau sedang merasa tertekan.

" _haah~"_

Lagi-lagi Yunho memaklumi, dia bisa melihat _siluete_ adiknya sedang bersandar di tempat tidur, _entah_ apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun tapi sepertinya dia sedang memegang _portable_ games dan terlihat fokus disana.

Yang berusia lebih tua kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu adiknya bermain, dia pun mencari _saklar_ lampu dan menekan pada posisi dimana lampu kamar Sehun kini menerangi, tak lagi gelap seperti suasana horror mencekam untuk berjalan meletakkan makanan di sisi meja tempat tidur dan tak lama ikut duduk di samping adiknya yang sedang bersandar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"…"

"Makanlah."

"….."

Yunho sebenarnya kurang mengerti bagaimana sifat Sehun, ada kalanya dia bertindak sangat egois dan tak pernah merespon siapapun yang berbicara dengannya, namun terkadang dia akan menjadi sangat peduli pada seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

Dalam hal ini Jaejoong dan Luhan adalah dua orang yang selalu bisa membuat adiknya menunjukkan ekspresi, _entah marah, entah tertawa bahagia, entah merengek atau sedih seperti ini,_ hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kedua lelaki cantik yang sepertinya memiliki tempat di hati Sehun.

"Sehun…"

Tapi jangan katakan dirinya seorang kakak jika menarik perhatian adiknya tak bisa dia lakukan, karena sesungguhnya hati Yunho mencelos sakit saat _portable games_ Sehun dalam keadaan _off,_ adiknya tidak memainkan apapun disana, hanya berpura-pura memainkan agar dirinya tidak bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"….."

Jelas diam lagi didapatkan Yunho sebagai jawaban, dia pun mengusak kasar pundak adiknya sementara Sehun mengelak agar hyungnya tidak tahu bahwa saat ini kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran tentang Luhan.

Jadilah Yunho mencoba mengerti, dia berpura-pura tidak melihat dan membiarkan Sehun bermain di layar hitam yang tak menunjukkan permainan, dia juga bisa melihat gerak jemari Sehun bergetar tanda dia tak fokus terlebih saat Yunho mengatakan.

"Mereka sudah sampai."

Sehun berhenti menggerakan jemarinya di layar portable, Yunho menganggap itu sebagai kesempatan untuk mengatakan pada adiknya "Tapi mereka tidak langsung kembali kerumah, kau tahu kemana Yifan membawa Luhan sesampainya mereka di Beijing?"

Menatap sekilas kakaknya, akhirnya Sehun membuka suara dengan bertanya "Kemana?" terdengar serak memang, adiknya seperti menghabiskan waktu yang sulit dan Yunho memaklumi hal itu "Rumah sakit." Jawabnya, sontak hal itu membuat mata Sehun membulat dan panik bertanya " _apa-_ Apa yang terjadi? Luhan-….."

"Dia baik, _raganya,_ tapi _psikisnya?_ Itu yang Yifan ingin pastikan, memastikan bahwa kondisi Luhan tidak membawanya mengulang depresi yang sama seperti dua tahun lalu."

" _depresi?"_

"Seseorang bernama Jisung yang dirumorkan di sekolah kalian pagi tadi adalah nyata, dia pindah dari Seoul ke Beijing karena beasiswa yang didapatkannya, dia sahabat Luhan, keduanya cukup dekat karena merasa satu nasib memiliki orang tua yang sibuk, mereka juga memiliki kakak yang begitu menyayangi mereka, namun satu yang membedakan Jisung tidak memiliki banyak harta sementara Luhan memilikinya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu mereka terlibat perkelahian antar sekolah, mereka hanya bertiga saat perkelahian itu terjadi, _aku tidak tahu pasti,_ tapi seseorang menusuk Jisung tepat di organ vital menggunakan pecahan botol, dan sesaat setelah kejadian itu mereka berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian, hanya ada Luhan dan Jisung dalam kondisi kritis karena mengalami pendarahan saat itu."

Sejujurnya Yunho sudah berjanji pada Yifan untuk tidak menceritakan alasan utama mengapa Luhan dikirim ke Seoul, _tidak pada siapapun termasuk keluarganya,_ tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini Sehun akan terus menyalahkan dirinya, jadi sama seperti yang dilakukan Yifan, Yunho hanya mencoba menyelamatkan kondisi _psikis_ adiknya agar tidak terlalu terbebani dan merasa bersalah.

"Dan setelahnya kematian itu tak terelakan, kondisi Luhan lebam dan kritis karena pukulan saat itu, dia menjerit meminta tolong tapi tak ada satupun yang datang, dia berusaha membawa Jisung kerumah sakit tapi berakhir tak sadarkan diri karena sesak yang dialaminya, _setelah itu,_ yang Luhan tahu mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit, dia mencari Jisung segera setelah sadarkan diri, tapi miris Jisung sudah tak terselamatkan, dokter sudah menetapkan waktu kematiannya bahkan sebelum pemuda itu tiba di rumah sakit."

"Karena itu pula Luhan mengalami depresi." Sehun mengambil keputusan dibalas tepukan singkat Yunho di pundaknya, pemuda itu menoleh lalu melihat sang kakak menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Luhan menerima kepergian Jisung, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke sekolah karena janjinya pada Jisung dan dari situ awal mula Luhan didiagnosa mengalami depresi."

Kemudian Sehun mencari tahu penjelasan terakhir dari kakaknya, dia mengingat apa yang diucapkan Yunho sampai senyum lirih terlihat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Luhan mengalami depresi karena "Sekolahnya, sama seperti hari ini, mereka terus mengatakan Luhan pembunuh, _aku benar?"_

"Tepat."

Sehun membuang wajahnya ke arah berlawanan dan Yunho bisa melihat sebulir air mata terjatuh disana, adiknya menangis dan itu hal yang jarang terjadi, jadilah dia berpura-pura tidak melihat dengan mematikan lampu di meja kamar hingga hanya gelap menyelimuti bagian wajah adiknya.

"Aku menyesal tidak melakukan apapun pagi tadi, sekalipun Luhan membunuhnya tidak pantas jika menghakimi orang seperti itu."

Dia berucap, berat disuaranya hanya mewakili betapa dirinya menyesal karena lebih mementingkan apakah Myungsoo benar memiliki hubungan dengan Luhan daripada mengkhwatirkan kondisi _psikis_ Luhan pagi tadi, hal itu hanya membuat Sehun tenggelam dalam rasa sesalnya hingga tangan hangat Yunho menariknya dan mengusap lembut surai kepalanya.

"Kau benar, sekalipun Luhan melakukan kesalahan dia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti sampah, tapi semua sudah terjadi dan kau tidak bisa mengulang waktu, jadikan ini pelajaran untukmu, berhati-hatilah dalam berbicara karena kondisi _psikis_ seseorang berbeda-beda." Katanya menasihati dibalas anggukan singkat Sehun yang bersumpah akan selalu mengingat ucapan kakaknya, dia pun hanya diam lalu sesak hatinya membuat Sehun bertanya "Tapi apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

"Dua tahun lalu dia membutuhkan _psikiater_ setidaknya selama enam bulan untuk benar-benar keluar dari depresi yang membuatnya ingin mengakhiri hidup, tapi kau tenang saja, Yifan selalu menjaga adiknya dengan baik, tepat setelah dinyatakan sembuh Luhan menjadi dirinya yang baru, yang bertahan hidup dengan caranya sendiri, dia cenderung menyukai hobi unik seperti balap liar dan berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang selalu membuat masalah, hal itu cukup membuat Yifan takut dan memutuskan untuk mengirim Luhan kesini, ke rumah kita."

" _dan itu sama sekali tidak membantu Yifan Ge."_ Timpalnya lirih dibalas gelengan kepala Yunho, kakaknya bahkan tersenyum penuh arti untuk mengatakan "Kau tahu, Yifan bahkan berniat untuk menjodohkan kalian jika memang Luhan menjadi setenang ini saat bersamamu."

" _huh?"_

"Dia bilang Luhan cenderung bersikap sesukanya di Beijing karena teman-temannya selalu mengatakan dia memiliki Yifan, yang bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya, dia memiliki Yifan, jadi dia bisa berkelahi sebanyak apapun karena jika sesuatu terjadi dia akan bersembunyi di balik punggung kakaknya, _selalu seperti itu,_ walau kenyataannya tidak sekalipun Luhan membawa nama Yifan saat berkelahi atau terluka karena balap liar yang diikutinya, itu hanya salah satu caranya bertahan hidup, membawa nama Yifan walau tak pernah memanfaatkan keberadaan kakaknya untuk hal-hal yang mengerikan seperti berlindung saat harus berkelahi atau meminta biaya rumah sakit jika dia terjatuh dari balap liarnya."

Sehun tampak takjub dengan cerita kakaknya, Yunho mengetahui banyak hal tentang Luhan dan itu membuatnya menyesal terus bersikap dingin pada kakaknya tanpa alasan "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

" _well,_ Yifan selalu bertanya bagaimana Luhan padaku, _jujur_ aku tidak tahu, jadi aku selalu bertanya pada Mama atau Jaehyun, dan sejauh dari yang aku dengar dari mereka belum pernah sekalipun Luhan berkelahi atau mengendap keluar rumah di malam hari _bukan?"_

"Dia selalu tidur pukul Sembilan, dan akan bangun pukul enam pagi."

"Tepat seperti itu, Yifan sendiri sempat terkejut karena adiknya bersikap terlalu manis selama berada di Seoul, terlebih ketika dia bercerita padaku saat kau meminta izinnya untuk berkencan dengan Luhan, _ha ha ha ha…._ Kau tidak lihat betapa merah wajah Yifan menahan marah karena akhirnya memiliki saingan yang sama kuat dengannya."

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Yifan takut kalah darimu karena akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering bertanya padanya, " _Ge? Bagaimana Sehun menurutmu? Apa dia tampan? Atau dia baik? Aku rasa dia tampan, dia juga baik padaku Ge"_ Yang membuat wajah Yifan benar-benar geram karena satu minggu terakhir jika mereka berkomunikasi melalui ponsel, Luhan terus bertanya tentangmu pada kakaknya."

Harusnya Sehun merasa bahagia mendengar Luhan banyak bertanya tentangnya pada Yifan, tapi entah mengapa semakin Yunho bercerita Luhan juga memiliki perasaan untuknya, semakin sesak pula yang dirasakan Sehun.

Dia ingin mencari Luhan, menyatakan perasaannya tanpa keraguan lagi, dia ingin menggoda Luhan lagi, memakan banyak makanan di kedai ramen favorit mereka atau sekedar memarahi Luhan karena terlalu banyak memakan _ice cream_

 _Ah,_ tapi semua sudah terlambat…

Luhan sudah tidak ada disekitarnya lagi, dia juga sudah membentaknya kali terakhir mereka berbicara, terlalu banyak sudah dia menyakiti Luhan, membuat kepalanya tertunduk dan sudah merindukan Luhan begitu cepat.

Yunho menangkap raut sendu di wajah adiknya, jadilah dia tersenyum hanya untuk menguatkan "Kau masih memiliki kesempatan adik kecil."

" _huh?"_

"Perjanjian dengan Yifan, kau hanya perlu mewujudkannya dalam waktu singkat, berusahalah."

Sehun sempat tak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho, tapi saat kakaknya mengingatkan perjanjiannya dengan Yifan hanya membuat Sehun merasa begitu bersemangat tanpa alasan " _hyung_ tahu perjanjianku dengan Yifan ge?"

" _oh ayolah,_ Aku tahu semua tentangmu, tidak sepertimu, _bodoh."_

Selesai tertawa seraya mengusak kasar kepala Sehun, Yunho berpesan pada adiknya "Makanlah, kau butuh tenaga yang banyak untuk mengejar cintamu di Beijing."

" _tsk, konyol."_

" _ah,_ Kalau begitu biar kuberitahu Yifan dia bisa menjodohkan Luhan dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu, _bagaimana?"_

Seketika wajah Sehun memucat tapi enggan ditunjukkan karena tahu Yunho sedang menggodanya _"_ Tidak lucu hyung!"

"Kalau begitu makanlah, aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku jika piring itu masih penuh makanan hingga esok pagi."

" _araseo…"_

"Bagus."

Setelahnya Yunho berniat meninggalkan kamar Sehun, memberikan waktu untuk adiknya sampai suara Sehun kembali memanggilnya "Hyung…"

Sontak Yunho menoleh untuk sekedar menjawab " _hmmh?"_ dibalas Sehun yang kini menyalakan lampu di meja kamarnya hingga kini mereka bisa bertatapan tanpa Sehun menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya yang terluka " _gomawo."_

"Tidak perlu, sudah tugasku, aku pergi kekamar dulu." Katanya berpamitan sampai lagi-lagi Sehun memanggilnya " _hyung…."_

"Apa lagi?"

Kali ini adiknya terlihat ragu, beberapa kali dia memainkan jemari tangannya sebelum menatap mantap pada sang kakak "Sekarang aku tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang yang juga menyukaimu tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena kau terlalu takut, kasusku karena aku terlalu lambat menyadari aku menyukai Luhan, dan kasusmu adalah aku."

" _huh?"_

Tersenyum lebar, Sehun kemudian mengatakan hal mengejutkan diluar dugaan Yunho, adiknya itu bahkan terlihat sangat dewasa saat mengatakan "Jaejoong hyung, kejar cintanya dan segera dapatkan dia."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Maafkan aku karena menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui bahwa kau sedang mengalah agar aku bisa terus berdekat dengan Jae hyung, _fighting hyung!"_

Seperti tidak mengenal adiknya, Yunho bahkan dibuat tertawa tak hanya dengan pengakuan tapi dari cara Sehun memberikannya semangat, hal itu membuat sulung tiga bersaudara itu menatap adiknya hanya untuk mematiskan "Jika aku mendapatkan Jaejoong, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku mendapatkan Luhan tentu saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Terkekeh Yunho hanya mencibir "Dasar bocah!" lalu berjalan keluar kamar Sehun, sepertinya kedua bersaudara Oh itu sudah mantap menentukan pilihan hati mereka, karena jika Yunho merubah haluan dari kamarnya menjadi ke rumah Jaejoong, maka Sehun terlihat bersemangat menghabiskan makanannya dengan lahap untuk beralih ke meja belajar, setidaknya untuk menjadi dewasa dia harus segera lulus dari pendidikannya dan datang bertemu Yifan sebagai pria dewasa.

 _Itu janjinya, dan akan diwujudkannya dalam waktu singkat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia bisa melupakannya dalam waktu singkat?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jawabnya, tidak_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ada lagi yang kau perlukan nak?"

Saat ini Luhan baru kembali menjalani pemerikasaan _psikis_ di rumah sakit, sejujurnya dia sangat kelelahan, tapi kakaknya memaksa agar dirinya segera diperiksakan kerumah sakit hingga dirinya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti apapun yang diinginkan Yifan.

Lagipula anggap ini sebagai rasa terimakasihnya karena Yifan sudah membawanya pergi dari Seoul, jadi apapun yang diinginkan Yifan akan dia dengarkan termasuk kembali menemui _psikiater_ yang dua tahun lalu selama enam bulan terus bermain dengan pikirannya.

"Tidak ada, aku lelah paman."

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur sekarang."

Dan tidak ada yang membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik dan tenang selain berada di kamarnya sendiri, kamar yang dulu sering menjadi _basecamp_ tempatnya dan Jisung mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah mereka bersama, seharusnya dia bahagia, tapi entah mengapa hatinya terus memukul sakit tanpa alasan.

Dia seperti kehilangan sesuatu, _tapi apa?_ Membuatnya bertanya-tanya sampai paman Kwangsoo memberikan tas kecil miliknya "Ini milikmu Lu."

Bergegas Luhan mengambilnya, berniat mencari ponsel namun gerakannya terhenti saat topi berwarna merah terlihat didalamnya

" _ah, jadi ini alasannya."_

Tiba-tiba air matanya menetes, dia enggan mengakui tapi memang si pemberi topi merah inilah yang membuat hatinya terus memukul sakit tanpa alasan, rasanya sesak karena Luhan sedang merindukan pria yang memberikan topi ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, wajah Sehun terbayang saat kali pertama mereka bertukar kado di bulan April lalu.

Senang itu hanya sesaat karena saat ini hanya ada luka tersisa baik untuknya maupun Sehun, semua tinggal menjadi kenangan, lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memakai lagi topi pemberian Sehun.

Buru-buru Luhan membuka _brankas_ rahasianya di kamar, tempat dimana dia menyimpan barang-barang kenangan pemberian dari mendiang kedua orang tuanya, dari mendiang Jisung, dari Jackson, dan kini milik barang pemberian Sehun juga akan berada disana, bersama dengan kenangan yang sedang coba dia lakukan.

" _Selamat tinggal, Oh Sehun."_

Jadilah Luhan melempar topi merah pemberian Sehun ke dalam _brankas,_ menguncinya rapat-rapat lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur "Kau baik-baik saja?" pamannya bertanya, dan Luhan, dengan seribu tusukan jarum yang sedang ditahannya dalam hati, dia mengangguk, menghapus air matanya lalu bergumam dengan senyum lirih yang coba dipaksakan.

" _I'm home."_

 _._

 _Klik…!_

Bersamaan dengan lirih pasrah Luhan, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan Yifan disana, awalnya tatapan Yifan cemas dan sendu, tapi melihat Luhan sudah bisa tersenyum walau itu sangat dipaksakan membuatnya sedikit tenang dan bertanya memastikan "Sudah lebih baik?"

Luhan kemudian mengangguk, duduk disamping pamannya di tempat tidur lalu bersandar di pundak pria – _hampir-_ paruh baya yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil "Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain rumah Ge."

"Dan teman mungkin."

" _hmh?"_

Yifan menutup pintu kamar adiknya, bersandar dibalik pintu untuk memberitahu si bungsu "Seseorang mencarimu."

"Siapa?"

Lucunya Luhan berharap itu Sehun yang mencarinya, segera datang padanya setelah perpisahan menyakitkan mereka pagi tadi, _konyol memang,_ tapi dia benar-benar berharap itu Sehun, sampai Yifan membuyarkan harapannya saat menyebutkan nama yang bahkan tak terlintas di pikirannya.

" _Seseorang bernama Kim Myungsoo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I've Been Through so much in my life_

 _I've seen so much._

 _I know how fast things can change_

 _I know someone can be here one minute and gone in the next second_

 _ ***L. Marie Presley**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Beijing, four years later_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"PAMAAAANNN!"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang sampai suara teriakan sembilan oktaf itu terdengar memenuhi kediaman yang hanya dihuni oleh lima orang termasuk dengan si pemilik suara yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba berteriak dari ruang kerja milik kakaknya.

"PAMAN CEPAT KEMARI!"

Jadilah yang merasa dipanggil namanya sedikit menggerutu, selalu seperti ini jika si bungsu tahu kakaknya tidak ada dirumah, dia akan terus berteriak sesuka hati atau setidaknya sampai dia bosan berteriak barulah kediaman Wu akan tenang, damai sentosa.

"PAMAN AKU BILANG CEPAT-….."

 _Klik…._

Lalu pintu ruang kerja Yifan terbuka, menampilkan lelaki paling tinggi kediaman Wu yang terlihat geram karena si bungsu terus memanggil bahkan dengan nada memerintah yang tak pernah dilakukannya jika Yifan berada di rumah.

"Ada apa? kenapa berteriak? Memang malaikat pencabut nyawa datang menghampirimu? Kenapa harus berteriak?!"

" _ish! Alih-alih_ mengambil nyawaku, malaikat pencabut nyawa pasti akan terpesona padaku jika mereka datang."

Kwangsoo tertawa sangat gemas melihat Luhan yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa tapi tidak dengan sikap dan sifatnya yang masih kekanakan, remaja yang tumbuh menjadi lelaki cantik itu semakin harus diawasi karena dua hal, pertama karena parasnya bisa mengundang siapapun untuk berbuat jahat, kedua bungsu dari dua bersaudara Wu ini masih bersikap kekanakan dan cenderung melakukan apapun yang disukainya tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan terjadi.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, cepat katakan ada apa? Aku sibuk."

" _baiklah, baiklah,_ sibuk menggoda bibi Xing adalah kesibukan, _baiklah, baiklah,_ akan kuberitahu Gege nanti, kau tidak menjagaku tapi sibuk menggoda janda beranak dua."

Barulah Kwangsoo melunak pada Luhan, bocah didepannya memegang kartu AS yang bisa membuatnya terkena cerama dua jam penuh bersama Yifan, jadilah Kwangsoo tersenyum lembut, membujuk si mulut besar untuk tidak mengadukannya pada Yifan.

" _eyy_ Luhannie cantik, tidak boleh bermulut besar seperti itu."

"Tampan." Luhan mengingatkan dan Kwangsoo lagi-lagi memukul bibirnya karena salah memanggil si mulut besar Wu Luhan "Luhan tampan, dipuja para wanita, ada apa, _hmm?"_

Luhan melebarkan bibirnya tanda dia menang lagi atas kegalakan sang paman, lalu tak lama dia memutar komputer kakaknya untuk memberitahu "Aku gagal lagi."

" _huh?"_

"Bahan seminarku ditolak, _lagi."_

Baiklah, raut wajah Kwangsoo sudah berubah sangat kesal, terlihat dari kedua matanya yang membulat, dahinya mengerut, Luhan sudah mengangkat tangan lalu menutup kencang telinganya karena pasti pamannya akan berteriak

"MWO? LAGI? ASTAGA LUHAN SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMPUS?"

Menggunakan bahasa Korea tentu saja, sang paman sedang mengumpat dan Luhan memutar malas bola matanya karena setelah ini pastilah dia yang akan dimarahi oleh Yifan "Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah berusaha."

Gemas, Kwangsoo memukul pelan kening Luhan lalu menggerutu "Berusaha kepalamu! Kau hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain, bermain dan bermain! Apa kau tidak malu? Sudah empat tahun dan kau masih _stuck_ di semester tujuh, _ayolah Wu Luhan!"_

" _he he he…."_

Luhan tertawa polos menjawabnya, menampilkan tatapan _innocent_ yang membuat Kwangsoo silau melihatnya, dia bahkan lengah karena tiba-tiba Luhan sudah merangkul tasnya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan les _private online_ yang harus dijalani selama tiga jam sehari atas perintah Yifan tentu saja.

"Aku pergi ke kampus dulu paman."

"Baiklah, jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Oke, aku pinjam mobil gege."

"Baiklah kau boleh— _tunggu!_ Setahu paman kau tidak memiliki jadwal dikampus" Kwangsoo mengingat lalu mencoba bertanya pada si putra bungsu keluarga Wu "Luhan bukan tidak ada jadwal di kampus, hari ini kau hanya-…"

 _BRRMMM!_

Terlambat, jika suara mobil atau motor milik Yifan sudah dijalankan dengan bising, maka Luhan adalah pelakunya, lagipula pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu memang gesit dan lincah jika sudah menyangkut _diizinkan_ bermain, jadilah Kwangsoo hanya bisa menarik dalam nafasnya dan hanya bisa berharap Luhan tidak membuat masalah malam ini.

"Sekali saja Lu, jangan membuat masalah, _hmmh…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luhan!"

Sesampainya di _National Beijing University,_ namanya seketika dipanggil oleh seseorang, dia menebak itu suara Yixing, teman kecilnya yang memutuskan kembali ke Beijing setelah lulus dari SHS empat tahun lalu.

Sejujurnya dia malas meladeni kepolosan temannya, tapi jika dia tidak menoleh itu artinya dia harus mendengarkan cibiran teman-temannya karena membuat si pemegang predikat _Mahasiswa menggemaskan tahun ini,_ merengek dan mengadu pada siapapun yang ditemuinya di kelas atau bahkan di kantin.

"LUHAN!"

" _haah~"_ Luhan terpaksa menoleh, dan benar saja teman berlesung pipinya itu datang mendekat dengan membawa banyak boneka dan cokelat, tentu hal itu menarik perhatian Luhan hingga membuatnya mengambil paksa satu cokelat sebelum bertanya "Kenapa kau banyak menerima cokelat?"

"Itu karena aku lulus wawancara sidang, _yey!"_

Dia bersorak sendiri sementara Luhan sibuk memakan cokelat pemberian _fans_ Yixing seolah tak peduli jika sahabatnya sedang _show off_ karena sudah bisa melanjutkan _skripsi_ sementara dirinya bahkan belum lulus beberapa mata kuliah.

"LU!"

" _hmh?"_

"AKU LULUS!"

Tidak paman Kwangsoo, tidak Yixing, semuanya hobi berteriak dan Luhan sudah terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan mereka hingga membuatnya menutup telinga sebagai gerakan _refleks_ lalu bertanya disaat Yixing sudah terlihat tenang.

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Belikan aku coklat."

"Tapi kau sudah punya banyak cokelat."

"Cokelat darimu pasti lebih lezat."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cokelat dari mahasiswa abadi adalah yang paling lezat dari semua cokelat, _bweek…."_

" _ish!"_

Luhan sangat tergoda untuk memukul kepala Yixing jika suara lain tidak terdengar memanggilnya " _Lugee!"_ yang mana membuat Luhan menoleh untuk mendapati Renjun, mahasiswa semester tiga yang mengambil jurusan Software Engineering seperti dirinya berlari datang menghampiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Seseorang mencarimu."

Tak mengerti, Luhan bertanya "Siapa?"

"Entahlah, seorang pria tampan, kekasihmu mungkin."

Baik Yixing dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh, bertanya-tanya sampai Yixing lebih dulu menyuarakan pertanyaannya "Dia tidak pernah datang kekampus sebelumnya, bukan?"

Luhan membenarkan seraya mengangguk "Belum pernah."

"Lagipulan ini belum waktunya dia mengunjungimu bukan?"

"Belum, minggu depan."

Keduanya terlibat percakapan tidak penting sampai Renjun mengingatkan "Sebaiknya gege cepat datang menenmui pria itu, dia diganggu banyak wanita di gerbang depan."

"Temui dia Lu."

Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mencari tahu siapa yang mencarinya, kemudian kakinya melangkah mengikuti Renjun untuk menemukan seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi mengenakan kemeja putih yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh atletisnya sedang dikerumuni oleh mahasiswa perempuan dan lelaki cantik yang sepertinya terhipnotis oleh rupanya.

" _siapa?"_

Sementara Luhan bertanya-tanya, banyak dari mereka yang terus menjerit "AH—TAMPAN SEKALI!" sementara Renjun memberitahu Luhan "Disana Ge, pria yang mencarimu."

"Oke."

Luhan terus mendekati pria yang banyak dikerumuni mahasiswa di kampusnya, sejujurnya dia merasa familiar dengan bentuk dan lekuk tubuh dari lelaki yang mencarinya, tapi pikirannya menentang mengingat lelaki yang ada di kepalanya itu tidak mungkin terlihat sangat berbeda dari empat tahun lalu saat kali terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Aku mencari teman, bisa kalian memberitahuku?"

 _DEG!_

Suaranya?

Luhan sempat dibuat gugup mendengar pria itu bertanya dalam bahasa mandarin, terdengar berbeda memang, tapi berat dan tipe suaranya persis seperti pertama kali Luhan mendengarnya di bandara, ketika dia pindah ke Seoul dan pria itu yang menjemputnya.

 _Tidak mungkin_

"Siapa yang kau cari?"

"Luhan-…Wu Lu-…."

Bersamaan dengan Luhan yang bertanya-tanya, terlihat lelaki tampan itu menoleh, tatapan keduanya kini saling terkunci namun dengan reaksi yang berbeda, Luhan seperti lupa caranya berkedip sementara pria yang berjarak hanya lima langkah darinya tersenyum begitu lembut, tatapannya terlihat sendu dipenuhi rindu yang bahkan tak bisa dijelaskan oleh keduanya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah menemukan lelaki yang aku cari."

Sehun berpamitan dari kerumunan yang menyambutnya, langkahnya ragu mendekati Luhan namun tetap dia lakukan sementara Luhan terus menatapnya tak berkedip, semua anggota tubuhnya berfungsi dengan normal, hanya satu yang bermasalah, _jantungnya._

Dia tidak banyak melihat perubahan dari Luhan, yang dia tahu matanya menangkap sosok yang semakin mempesona dengan mata lentik, dagunya yang menambah kesan manis karena bibir mungilnya, serta keseluruhan parasnya yang membuat jantung Sehun tak berhenti berdetak semakin mengagumi lelaki cantik yang sudah berhasil memotivasi dirinya hingga menjadi seperti saat ini.

"Hay…."

Sehun terlalu gugup untuk menyebut nama Luhan, jadilah hanya sekedar sapa _hay_ yang berhasil keluar dari bibirnya saat mereka berhadapan langsung, menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat namun dibalas tatapan dingin Luhan serta pertanyaan sinis " _sedang-_ ….Sedang apa kau disini?"

Sejujurnya Luhan sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki yang berada di kepalanya selama empat tahun ini benar-benar datang padanya, dan tidak seperti dirinya, Sehun banyak mengalami perubahan tak hanya fisik tapi dari caranya bersikap juga, membuat Luhan nyaris terpesona jika tidak mengingat bahwa ceritanya dan cerita pria didepannya sudah lama usai dan tak bisa diperbaiki.

"Aku datang untuk menemuimu."

Luhan tertawa lirih, benar-benar canggung berhadapan dengan Sehun diwaktu seperti ini, untuk membuang wajah dan mendesis " _Well,_ Kau sudah melihatku sekarang, jadi cepatlah pergi."

"Lu-…"

"Ge jadi pria ini kekasihmu?"

Renjun bertanya dalam bahasa mandarin, dibalas tak percaya oleh Luhan dengan menjawab "Mengenalnya saja tidak." Berharap Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sampai diluar dugaan pria yang kini berpenampilan seperti seorang eksekutif muda itu menjawab dalam bahasa mandari juga "Dia mengenalku." Timpal Sehun membuat Renjun mengangguk mengerti "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, _bye Ge."_

Luhan hanya memejamkan kesal matanya, bertanya-tanya darimana Sehun mempelajari bahasa mandarin dengan fasih seperti ini hingga pertanyaan apa yang dilakukannya di Beijing mengingat selama empat tahun tak sekalipun Sehun datang ke negaranya seperti ini.

"Berhentilah datang kesini, aku tidak ingin bertemu."

Dia menegaskan, namun Sehun tak mau kalah dengan menahan tangan Luhan walau itu artinya mendapat tatapan sinis dari pria cantik yang menggunakn _hand band sports_ berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangan kanannya,

"Aku baru sampai disini, tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Sebenarnya Luhan tak tega melihat Sehun dan wajah lelahnya, lagipula dia hanya tidak suka dengan cara Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang setelah empat tahun tak pernah mengunjungi, jadilah Luhan bersikap tegas, lagipula jantungnya juga berdetak sangat cepat dan berbahaya jika wajahnya sampai merona hanya karena bertatapan terlalu lama dengan pria yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku sibuk, maaf."

Dia melepas pegangan tangan Sehun, berniat untuk meninggalkan Sehun disana sampai kerumunan para gadis membuat Luhan risih dan sedikit mengganggu Sehun yang masih terlihat _jetlag_ karena penerbangannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jika sudah selesai kau bisa datang ke asramaku, disana bebas."

Luhan sedikit melirik disana, terlihat Sehun yang kewalahan menghadapi para gadis yang memaksanya datang hingga membuatnya mendengus " _aku tidak percaya melakukan ini."_ sebelum menghentak kaki tanda dia kesal namun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain masuk kedalam kerumunan dan menggengam kencang pergelangan tangan Sehun "Dia denganku, _minggirlah!"_

Setelahnya Luhan membawa Sehun pergi meninggalkan kampus, kemanapun dia akan membawa pria asing yang pernah mengambil hatinya itu pergi selain disini, hanya mereka tanpa harus dikelilingi kerumunan wanita yang sepertinya menggilai Sehun sebagai pria baru pujaan hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Slurppp….!_

Sudah sekitar dua puluh menit mereka berada di sebuah kafe yang berada tepat di pusat perbelanjaan Beijing, dan bukan tanpa alasan Luhan membawa Sehun ke tempat ini, pertama ini sudah jam makan siang dan dia lapar, kedua dia tidak ingin seseorang yang mengenalnya melihat dirinya sedang berbicara dengan pria asing yang tak pernah mereka kenal sebelumnya.

 _Slurpp…._

Lalu terhitung sudah tiga gelas _milkshake strawberry_ berhasil dihabiskan Luhan, sebenarnya dia kesal karena perbedaan mereka sangat terlihat seperti kakak-adik walau nyatanya mereka seumuran.

Pertama Sehun memakai kemeja dan _outfitnya_ benar-benar hanya menunjukkan dia seorang eksekutif muda, itu pemandangan yang aneh untuk Luhan menebak bahwa seharusnya Sehun masih berada di semester akhir sepertinya, jikalaupun Sehun sudah meneruskan sidang skripsinya ini masih terlalu cepat untuknya berpenampilan, _nghmmh, sangat tampan seperti saat ini,_ membuatnya bertanya-tanya namun enggan diungkapkan.

Lalu kedua sementara dirinya memesan _milkshake,_ Sehun justru hanya memesan secangkir kopi hitam, _hanya kopi hitam,_ membuatnya terlihat seperti kakaknya dan itu membuat sedikit rasa iri dirasakan Luhan karena perubahan Sehun terlalu banyak hanya dalam empat tahun.

 _Slurpp…._

Itu adalah sedotan terakhir Luhan untuk _milkshake-_ nya dan dia menyerah, tujuan awalnya membuat Sehun tergoda dan memesan _milkshake_ nikmat seperti miliknya, tapi sepertinya Luhan salah karena Sehun masih bertahan dengan kopi hitamnya dan itu membuat Luhan jengah karena lelaki didepannya terus menatap tanpa mengatakan apapun hingga membuat hatinya terus berdebar sangat menggila.

"Baiklah."

Luhan kemudian mendorong gelas ketiganya yang kosong, mensejajarkannya layak anak kecil lalu bertanya balas menatap Sehun "Aku bertanya lagi apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku juga sudah bilang, menemuimu."

Mengusap kasar wajahnya Luhan kembali bertanya "Tapi untuk apa?"

"Meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara kita."

" _tsk…._ Omong kosong! Lalu kenapa kau baru datang setelah empat tahun? Kenapa tidak datang lebih cepat?"

Sehun menatapnya sendu, namun tetap tegar dalam menjawab "Aku ingin menjadi layak terlebih dulu."

"Bicaramu seperti kakakku."

"Aku memang banyak belajar dari kakakmu."

"Apa maksudmu? Dan lagipula kenapa kau bertingkah sangat dewasa? Kita bahkan belum berusia dua puluh lima tahun saat ini!"

"Usiaku dua puluh lima tahun di Korea."

Luhan kembali mengatup bibirnya mendengar jawaban Sehun, bibir mungilnya bahkan terkekeh untuk membenarkan " _ah,_ Kau benar, perhitungan usiamu lebih tua di Korea, _tapi tetap saja."_

Melihat Luhan yang terlihat sangat bingung dan bertanya hanya menambah kesan imut di wajahnya, hal itu membuat Sehun mengalah untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kartu di dompetnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihatlah."

Luhan mengambil kartu nama yang diberikan Sehun, membacanya malas namun kedua matanya membulat saat tertulis

 _ **Oh Sehun, Manager Trainee and Creative Design, Wu art and games Coorp**_

"Apa ini?"

Yang sukses membuat Luhan kembali lupa caranya berkedip terlebih saat membaca nama tempat yang tertera adalah tempat yang sama yang merupakan milik mendiang ayahnya dan tak lain tempat dimana kakaknya berada saat ini.

"Hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun untukku menyelesaikan kuliah, aku memulainya setahun yang lalu hingga akhirnya direktur Wu setuju untuk menjadikan aku _trainee_ di perusahaan keluargamu"

"Tapi gege tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Itu keputusan direktur Wu."

" _ish!_ Bagaimana bisa tiga tahun kau sudah mendapat gelar sarjana sementara aku masih berkutat dengan persiapan pengajuan sidang, _aku tidak percaya ini._ "

Sehun tersenyum lagi untuk menjawab "Tentu bisa, aku memiliki janji untuk segera menjadi pria dewasa."

"Janji pada siapa?"

"Kakakmu."

Luhan membuang wajahnya sekilas, dia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut hingga membuatnya tak sengaja membentak pada Sehun "Baiklah, aku tanya sekali lagi apa tujuanmu memilih Beijing? Ada banyak tempat untuk menjadi _trainee_ di perusahaan sejenis ini?"

Tak ragu, Sehun menjawab "Kau." dibalas tawa lirih Luhan yang mulai merasa jengah dengan situasinya, dengan statusnya dan dengan kedatangan Sehun secara tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita, terlalu banyak yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu."

"Apa salah satunya?"

"Tentang aku yang menyukaimu dan menyesal karena tidak melakukan apapun saat mereka melukaimu."

Luhan tertunduk, semuanya membuat kepalanya sakit, pengakuan Sehun terutama, membuatnya tertawa lirih untuk bertanya "Lalu bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Apa kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu hingga saat ini?"

Suara Sehun melembut untuk bertanya "Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Mengenai apa?"

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sesuatu disana lalu menunjukkannya pada Luhan "Ini lihatlah." Katanya menunjukkan seorang gambar balita mirip Sehun pada awalnya, tapi setelah dilihat lebih teliti, maka wajah Yunho lebih banyak mendominasi "Siapa dia?"

"Keponakanku dan Kai, Oh Haowen."

" _huh?"_

"Jae hyun dan Yunho hyung sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu, ini putra mereka."

" _ah…."_ Luhan tampak terkejut lalu bertanya "Benarkah?"

" _mmhh…_ Aku kira Yifan ge memberitahu kabar pernikahan kakakku."

"Tidak sama sekali, tapi bayi itu pasti sial memiliki paman sepertimu dan Kai." Katanya mengingat bagaimana sikap terakhir Jongin saat membentaknya dulu, membuat Luhan tersenyum lirih dan sialnya mulai merindukan satu persatu wajah dari teman sekelasnya beberapa tahun yang lalu "Kalian semua baik-baik saja?"

"Kecuali aku dan Myungsoo, semua masih berada di semester akhir kuliah, tapi dua tahun lalu Myungsoo pergi meninggalkan Seoul, _entah kemana bajingan itu,_ dia hanya sesekali menghubungiku dan mengatakan dirinya sudah lulus di tempatnya yang baru."

Sepertinya Luhan bersikap salah tingkah, entah apa yang membuatnya resah, terlebih saat dia mengatakan " _tentu saja."_ dengan gugup, sebenarnya Sehun ragu tapi kemudian dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bertanya "Jadi bisakah?"

" _huh?"_

"Bisakah aku mendekatimu lagi? Kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang benar."

Luhan terlihat menunduk lagi, tatapannya kosong seperti tidak tahu harus membalas apa sampai lirihan itu keluar di bibirnya, dia tegas tapi suaranya bergetar untuk mengatakan "Kau terlambat."

"Mengenai apa?"

Luhan mengangkat jemarinya, menunjukkan sesuatu yang melingkar disana untuk mengatakan "Aku sudah bertunangan."

 _DEG!_

Bagai runtuh dunianya, Sehun merasa kepalanya berputar seiring dengan pernyataan Luhan tentang statusnya, lelaki cantik itu tampak menitikkan air mata namun terus menguatkan diri hanya untuk menyadarkan Sehun pada kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

"Seseorang datang padaku dua tahun yang lalu, saat dimana kepalaku masih dipenuhi olehmu, seseorang datang dan dia berhasil membuatku mengatakan _ya_ karena ketulusannya, _jadi sudahlah,_ pergilah Sehunna, aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

Sehun masih tak berkedip mendengar seluruh pernyataan Luhan, diam-diam air mata rindu yang sudah disembunyikan selama empat tahun lolos terurai begitu saja didepan Luhan, rasanya sakit, begitu sakit mendengarnya, seakan seluruh alasannya untuk menjadi pria dewasa dihancurkan hanya dengan satu pengakuan singkat Luhan yang berhasil meremuk-redamkan hatinya.

Dia hanya diam, terlalu diam hingga membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, jadilah Luhan bersiap pergi sampai suara serak Sehun terdengar bertanya, _sangat memilukan_ dan menghancurkan setiap nafas Sehun saat ini " _dengan siapa?"_

"Sehun sudahlah."

"Siapa pria yang datang padamu? Yang berhasil membuatmu mengatakan _ya?"_

Mata Luhan terpejam, rasanya salah berbicara pada seseorang yang memiliki harapan tinggi seperti Sehun, _itu seperti kau mengangkatnya ke langit tinggi lalu menghempasnya kuat ke dasar,_ Luhan tahu perasaan itu, dirinya bahkan dibuat kesulitan menjelaskan lebih banyak karena sesungguhnya, kedatangan Sehun perlahan menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa pria itu, aku hanya memohon agar kau berhenti, jangan datang lagi, akan lebih baik untuk kita menjadi kita seperti empat tahun terakhir ini, tidak saling bertemu dan bertukar kabar, _kumohon."_

"Tapi aku memiliki alasanku."

Sehun terlihat sangat terpukul, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat dan Luhan tahu akan sangat buruk jika mereka melanjutkan percakapan menyakitkan ini "Sehun sudahlah, aku pergi lebih dulu, maafkan aku-….."

 _Grep!_

Sehun menggenggam jemari tangan Luhan, kali ini begitu kuat dan terasa dingin, Luhan bisa merasakan tubuh Sehun gemetar, nafasnya tersengal hebat terlebih saat nada marah dan putus asa itu terdengar dari bibirnya "Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Sehun…"

"KAPAN?"

Luhan benci dibentak, _sangat membencinya,_ jadi saat Sehun membentak dan memaksanya membuat Luhan tegas mengatakan "Segera setelah aku lulus kuliah." Katanya marah dengan suara gemetar pula sampai Sehun membalasnya lagi, _terdengar egois dan sedikit mengerikan untuk Luhan._

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan menyerah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sampai aku tahu siapa lelaki itu, aku tidak akan berhenti mendekatimu!"

"Sehun!"

Sehun menghapus air mata kecewanya, luka diwajahnya sangat terlihat lalu bagaimana luka dihatinya? Sangat dalam, hatinya hancur berkeping, harapapnya hampir pupus hingga membuat Sehun nyaris kehilangan cara mengontrol emosinya, dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduk dengan tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Selama janji itu belum mengikat kalian, aku tidak akan berhenti, aku akan tetap mengejar cintaku karena itu alasanku hidup."

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau-….."

"AKU MATI JIKA MEMBIARKANMU DENGAN LELAKI LAIN BEGITU SAJA! _SETIDAKNYA—_ Setidaknya biarkan aku berjuang sampai kau melihatku lagi, _hmhh?"_

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Oh Sehun."

Sehun geram, dihimpitnya Luhan semakin dekat lalu bertanya seolah menantang Luhan "Benarkah? Benarkah kau sudah melupakan aku?"

"Sehun lepas!"

Luhan cemas karena saat ini banyak mata menatap mereka, dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun tapi Sehun semakin meniadakan jarak diantara mereka, tatapannya tak lagi lembut tapi dipenuhi raut putus asa, terakhir yang begitu membuat tubuh Luhan meremang adalah saat tangan kasar itu mengusap pipinya, bermain dengan air mata yang sedang terurai dimatanya untuk bertanya, _menuntut padanya_

"Lalu untuk apa air mata ini?" katanya mengusap kasar wajah Luhan lalu menyatukan dahi mereka secara paksa untuk memperingatkan "Jika kau ingin melupakan seseorang, lakukan dengan benar! Jangan memberi harapan padaku, jangan menatap rindu padaku karena aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku bahkan bisa melakukan hal tak terduga padamu, _camkan itu!"_

Setelahnya Sehun dan seluruh luka di hatinya melepaskan Luhan, berniat untuk meninggalkan café sampai satu kalimatnya adalah mutlak sekaligus peringatan untuk Luhan "Tunggulah, aku percaya masih ada perasaan itu untukku!" katanya menegaskan sebelum bergegas pergi meninggalkan café.

Sejujurnya masih banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan untuk meyakinkan Luhan, hanya saja dia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lebih lama dan memilih untuk pergi, mendinginkan kepalanya yang begitu sakit dan menyatukan kepingan hatinya yang hancur, meninggalkan Luhan yang terduduk lemas di kursi café untuk menatap kepergian Sehun dari jendela café, sama seperti empat tahun lalu, yang membedakan hanya posisi mereka, jika empat tahun lalu Sehun yang melihatnya pergi dengan hancur, kali ini Luhan bisa melihat kehacuran yang sama di wajah Sehun, membuatnya begitu merasa bersalah seraya menggumamkan nama dari pria yang sudah dibuat hancur, hati dan perasaannya.

"Sehun…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari…_

 _._

Tampaknya malam ini menjadi malam yang begitu berat dilalui Luhan begitu saja, jangan tanya apa penyebabnya karena suara gemetar Sehun, wajah terlukanya, tatapan sendunya sudah bisa dipastikan akan membuat Luhan kesulitan memejamkan mata.

Dia tidak tahu dimana Sehun tingal, tidak tahu pula dengan nomor ponselnya yang baru, dan hal itu cukup membuat Luhan resah, dia takut Sehun melakukan hal gila namun berakhir ingin dilupakannya malam ini.

Malam dimana dia bisa membuang segala pikiran mengerikan dengan kecepatan yang akan membawa segala pikiran itu terbang menghilang.

 _BRRRMMM!_

Si pemilik tubuh dengan tinggi 178 cm itu terlihat membawa motor balap 250cc warna merah miliknya, _terlihat tidak cocok karena tubuh mungilnya memang,_ dia tidak terlalu sering menggunakan motor, lagipula motor yang didapat dengan cara bertaruh dua minggu lalu disembunyikan di tempat khusus dan tentu saja tidak dibawa Luhan pulang kerumah karena masih ingin bernafas jika tidak ingin dicekik kakaknya, _tidak mungkin memang,_ tapi Luhan bahkan mengakui dirinya sudah terlalu banyak membuat masalah dan tidak ingin membuat masalah lebih banyak lagi, dia hanya ingin melakukan _track lurus_ seratus meter malam ini.

"Oi Lu, kau terlambat."

Yang dipanggil terlihat melepas sarung tangan hitamnya untuk membalas "Kau tahu masalahku, _bukan?"_

"Ya, tentu saja, _kakakmu,_ apa kau siap?"

"Siapa lawanku?"

Luhan bersandar di salah satu _basecamp_ tempatnya biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, mencari tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawannya kali ini mengingat tak ada yang memarkirkan motor di arena lepas tempat balap dimulai saat ini.

"Lawan baru, aku tidak tahu kemampuannya, tapi dia mengenalmu."

"Siapa?"

Pria yang biasa dipanggil Laoge itu mencari lawan Luhan dikerumunan balap, lalu tak lama lintas sebelah yang sedang mengadakan balap 200m mencapai final hingga suara bising terdengar diiringi suara pekikan Laoge yang berteriak memberitahu Luhan "DIA—yang memakai jaket hitam."

"Semua memakai jaket hitam bodoh, aku juga memakai jaket hitam."

" _ish!_ Motor balap hitam dengan _helmet_ putih— _DIA YANG MENANTANGMU!"_

Luhan kemudian fokus pada pria yang memakai _helm_ putih, memperhatikan dengan seksama saat dia membuka _helm_ untuk dibuat bersandar nyaris terjatuh di meja Laogao melihat siapa yang sedang merayakan kemenangannya saat ini.

" _Sehun…."_

Merasa namanya dipanggil sontak membuat si pendatang baru menoleh, rupanya dia cukup senang melihat keberadaan si juara _track lurus,_ membuatnya meletakkan _helm_ di bagian depan motor lalu menjalankan motornya mendekati Luhan yang terlihat sangat terkejut melihatnya, _lagi._

"Hay _Mr. champ,_ sudah siap bertanding?"

Dan berbeda dengan penampilan Sehun pagi tadi yang menyerupai eksekutif muda, kali ini penampilannya terlihat sangat casual menggunakan jaket kulit hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka dan menunjukkan kaos hitam didalamnya, Luhan seperti melihat Sehun yang berbeda namun saat tangan kasar itu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Luhan bersiap, maka Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun yang sedang tersenyum padanya adalah Sehun yang sama yang dia buat hancur hatinya siang tadi.

"Jadi apa taruhannya?"

Sehun bertanya dalam bahasa mandarin yang fasih, dibalas Laogao dengan mengerling motor balap Luhan dan memberitahu "Kau bisa meminta motor Luhan sebagai gantinya."

Sehun tampak berfikir untuk bernegoisasi "Apa aku boleh meminta yang lain?"

"Tentu saja, pemenang adalah raja."

"Baiklah, permintaanku sederhana."

Bertindak sebagai juri dan wasit, Laogao bertanya "Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta tiga hal dari Luhan."

Luhan merasa ini terlalu konyol untuk dilakukan sampai Sehun menyebutkan tiga permintannya "Pertama aku ingin nomor ponsel Luhan, kedua aku ingin tahu alamat rumah Luhan dan ketiga-…."

"Apa yang ketiga?" Laogao bertanya dibalas tatapan Sehun yang mengunci mata Luhan untuk berbisik tepat di telinga si lelaki cantik "Aku ingin meminta hati Luhan."

"Sehun…"

Laogao juga terlihat cemas, Luhan paling cemas, tapi semua kecemasan mereka dibawa pergi saat Sehun tertawa "HA HA HA….Aku hanya bercanda."

" _haah~_ Aku kira kau serius orang baru!"

Laogao bernafas lega mengingat Luhan pernah bercerita bahwa sebentar lagi dia tidak akan bisa berada di arena balap karena akan segera menikah, yang jelas bukan dengan si orang baru, membuatnya bisa bernafas sampai pria bernama Oh Sehun itu naik keatas motor dan memberitahu lagi keinginannya.

"Untuk nomor satu dan dua sudah kumiliki, nomor tiga akan segera kumiliki, jadi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kencan singkat dengan Luhan."

" _oh ayolah!"_

Luhan menolak, tapi Sehun mengingatkan "Yang kalah membayar dan yang menang bersenang-senang, _aku menyebutnya Fair Play."_

Dan saat Sehun menaiki motor serta memakai _helm_ miliknya, Luhan enggan mengikuti namun Laogao terus menyenggolnya untuk mengingatkan "Kau pasti menang."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin bertaruh dengannya."

 _BRRMMM!_

Sehun sengaja menggeber motor miliknya, membuat Laogao menutup satu telinga seraya terus memaksa Luhan untuk naik ke motornya "Cepat, dia tipe yang tdak menyerah sepertinya."

Mengambil _helm_ miliknya, Luhan mencibir "Memang." Sebelum naik ke atas motornya dan menyamakan motornya sejajar dengan Sehun, keduanya saling menggeber motor, Sehun menoleh untuk melihat Luhan dibalas tatapan singkat Luhan untuk bergumam " _damn!_ Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini!"

Sehun mendengarnya, seringai kecil itu terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan untuk mengambil kesempatan agar bisa bersama Luhan lebih lama, jadilah Sehun menutup kaca _helm_ miliknya untuk bersiap saat pria gempal yang memiliki janggut diwajahnya terlihat menghitung mundur.

 _BRRMMM!_

Sehun menggeber lagi motornya, disusul Luhan kini dua motor itu bersiap hingga Lao Gao berteriak

 _GO!_

Luhan lebih dulu melepas kopling tangannya, tak lama dia memasukkan gigi satu lalu menarik gas motornya cepat, dia memindahkan gigi satu sampai enam cukup cepat hingga melaju pesat meninggalkan Sehun.

 _Ya,_ sebenarnya ini perkara mudah mengingat Luhan selalu berlatih hampir setiap malam sementara Sehun, sepertinya ini pertandingan perdana untuknya, membuatnya cukup santai karena kemenangan sudah di depan mata, lagipula Sehun tidak mungkin mengejar dalam posisi ini, membuat Luhan terlena sampai dia merasa seseorang melewatinya dengan cepat, _tidak mungkin,_ Luhan fokus pada _track_ nya saat ini, melihat kedepan dan dalam satu kedipan mata Lao gao sudah berteriak dari kejauhan.

"OH SEHUN!"

 _Ckit….!_

Yang mana membuat status Luhan menjadi si nomor dua melihat Sehun, entah darimana sudah berada di garis _finish,_ posisi motor mereka kini berlawanan seolah teman sekelasnya dulu entah menyambut, entah mengejek kedatangannya.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?"

Luhan berteriak seraya membuka _helm_ nya, diikuti Sehun yang juga membuka _helm_ miliknya seraya tertawa mengerling "Sebaiknya pikirkan tempat agar kita bisa melakukan kencan singkat!"

" _ish!_ Aku tidak berkencan denganmu!"

"Kita pernah berkencan sebelumnya."

Sehun mengingatkan, membuat Luhan terpaksa mengulang memori manis bersama Sehun saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di kedai ramen dan di kedai _bubble tea,_ saat itu mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan Luhan menyayangkan perubahan sikap Sehun saat mendengar Jaejoong jatuh sakit di malam yang sama dengan kencan pertama mereka saat itu.

"Aku tidak mengingatnya."

Ragu, Sehun bertanya "Benarkah?"

"Ya, untuk apa aku mengingat kencan di kedai ramen dan _bubble tea,_ jika harus ditinggalkan saat Jaejoong hyung jatuh sakit? _Tsk!_ Itu tidak termasuk dalam hitungan kencan."

Dia bilang tidak ingat, tapi menjabarkan secara _detail._ Hal itu membuat Sehun sangat gemas untuk terkekeh kecil pada dirinya sendiri " _Kau ingat cantik."_

Dan seolah menyadari kesalahan bibirnya membuat pengakuan, Luhan kembali menegaskan "Aku tidak mengingatnya!" dan membuat Sehun mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah dan kalah tentang kencan pertama mereka "Baiklah, kau tidak ingat, kalau begitu kau harus menemani aku makan malam sekarang, aku lapar."

" _huh?"_

"Aku hanya menyewa _flat kecil_ disini, disana tidak menyediakan makanan dan cemilan untuk kumakan."

"Jadi kau belum makan?"

"Sejak aku sampai hingga malam ini, aku belum makan."

" _oh ayolah!_ Banyak makanan lezat di Beijing, kau hanya perlu mencarinya dan jangan sampai mati di negaraku."

" _Jahat sekali…."_

Luhan menyadari lagi kesalahannya dalam bicara, sedikit memukul kencang bibirnya lalu sedikit memperbaiki caranya berbicara pada Sehun "Baiklah, hanya makan malam dan hutangku lunas."

Luhan menawarkan tangannya dibalas jabatan cepat Sehun yang memekik senang seraya bergumam " _deal!"_

Keduanya mungkin akan segera mencari kedai terdekat dari arena balap, berniat menghabiskan makan malam bersama jika ponsel Luhan tidak bergetar dan nama seseorang muncul disana Sehun tidak bisa melihat siapa nama yang tertera disana tapi dia bisa melihat raut wajah Luhan menjadi cemas dan panik, keduanya bahkan terlibat percakapan cukup mesra sampai Luhan mengatakan.

" _tunggu aku sayang."_

Seperti menandakan bahwa pria yang memiliki panggilan khusus dari Luhan adalah pria yang sama yang melingkarkan cincin indah itu di jari manis Luhan, hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa pahit menyadari akan sulit baginya membuat Luhan kembali melihatnya jika hubungannya dengan pria asing itu sudah sedekat ini.

"Bagaimana? Kita pergi sekarang?"

Sehun berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap mengajak Luhan, namun rupanya Luhan membalas dengan tatapan tak enak hati dan seperti tergesa melepas jaket hitamnya kemudian menggantinya dengan mantel panjang hitam yang diletakannya di meja Laogao.

"Aku berhutang makan malam padamu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku harus pergi, dia disini."

"Dia?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan hanya sibuk melucuti aksesoris yang dipakainya seperti anting, _head and handband,_ serta mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih panjang dan sopan, dia juga terburu-buru merapikan rambut _curly_ -nya untuk memberitahu Sehun "Kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus di sepanjang lapangan ini, nanti sekitar lima menit kau akan menemukan kedai paling lezat di Beijing."

Merasa kesal Sehun kembali bertanya "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku harus pergi tapi aku janji akan membayar hutangku, _Gao—_ tangkap!"

Luhan melemparkan kunci motornya pada Laogao dan meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja, sepertinya siapapun yang akan ditemui Luhan pastilah pria yang enggan diakui Sehun keberadaannya, tapi melihat bagaimana Luhan merubah sikap dan penampilannya hanya membuat Sehun semakin yakin bahwa pria yang ingin ditemui Luhan adalah, _kekasihnya._

"Kau tidak pergi?"

Sehun memakai lagi helmnya untuk bertanya pada Lao gao "Apa yang ditemui Luhan adalah kekasihnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu, kenapa?"

Setelahnya Sehun tersenyum, ditutupnya kaca _helm_ yang dia gunakan untuk bergumam "Tidak apa, aku pergi."

Kenyataan Luhan sedang menemui kekasihnya sama sekali tidak mengganggu Sehun, lucunya dia justru ingin mencari tahu seperti apa rupa saingannya, jadilah Sehun menjalankan motornya, mengikuti kemanapun Luhan dan si pemilik mobil sedan hitam pergi hanya untuk melihat seperti apa wajah kekasih Luhan yang akan menjadi saingannya mulai malam ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah Sehun, sedang mengikuti Luhan kemanapun dirinya pergi bersama lelaki yang sudah lebih dulu mencuri hati Luhan, dia hanya ingin melihat rupa dari pria yang harus dikalahkannya, bersumpah tidak akan berbuat gila dan hanya membiarkan Luhan lebih dulu menyantap makan malam bersama pria itu sementara dirinya hampir mati kelaparan diluar sini.

" _Ayolah cepat."_

Lalu dari jauh Sehun bisa melihat _siluete_ tubuh Luhan, dia pun bersiap, memicingkan mata untuk melihat bagaimana wajah pria itu hingga sesuatu seperti menusuk dalam jantung hatinya saat melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya sedang berbicara intim dengan Luhan, _terlihat sangat bahagia disana._

Kepala Sehun berputar, dia nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya yang kosong karena mual, sesaat dia tertunduk untuk menenangkan diri sementara percakapan dua tahun lalu terus memutar dikepalanya.

 _Kau yakin ingin meninggalkan Seoul?_

 _Eoh, sama sepertimu, aku juga ingin mengejar mimpi dan cintaku._

 _Tapi kemana kau akan pergi?_

 _Entahlah, aku belum memutuskan tapi besok pagi aku sudah memiliki tujuan_

 _Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi, mungkin saat kita bertemu lagi aku sudah bersama Luhan_

Sahabat kecilnya itu, tertawa lirih, Sehun bisa mengingat raut wajah terlihat kesakitan terlebih saat mengatakan _"Atau mungkin sebaliknya."_

 _DEG!_

" _Argh…."_

Sehun meringis, rasanya sakit tapi tidak ada darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya, rasanya begitu sesak saat kalimat " _Mungkin sebaliknya."_ Terus berulang dan coba diucapkannya berulang pula.

"Makanan disini benar-benar lezat."

"Kalau begitu aku akan sering membawamu kesini, _bagaimana?"_

" _bajingan."_

Sehun menggeram, bukan karena dia merasa begitu marah melihat bagaimana wajah dari pria yang sudah mencuri Luhan darinya, bukan pula karena Luhan terlihat sangat lembut dan berbeda ketika bersama pria itu, _semua itu hanya alasan,_ karena sesungguhnya yang membuat Sehun mengepalkan erat tangannya seraya memandang penuh luka ke arah Luhan adalah karena kekasihnya, pria yang sudah melamarnya adalah pria yang sama yang sangat mengetahui bagaimana Sehun begitu berusaha menjadi layak untuk Luhan selama empat tahun ini, bagaimana dirinya selalu bercerita betapa dia mencintai Luhan, _dan kini….._

Kini pria itu mengambil posisinya, dia berada disana, disamping Luhan dan berjalan beriringan bersama, _dia berada disana,_ sedang tersenyum bersama dengan lelaki cantik yang sudah memenuhi seluruh hati dan pikirannya selama ini.

Luhan berada disana, _bersama pria yang dipanggil sahabat oleh Sehun,_ yang tumbuh besar bersamanya, yang selalu mengertinya, yang selalu mengalah dan kini berbalik menyerang, tak tanggung bajingan licik itu bahkan sudah melamar Luhan dan akan segera menikahi lelaki yang selalu diceritakan Sehun padanya.

" _Bajingan….."_

Jadilah Sehun berjalan gontai menghampiri lelaki yang terlihat tak menanggung beban dan dosa di wajahnya, mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya serta samar dia bisa mendengar percakapan antara Luhan dan pria yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya semasa kecil hingga saat ini, _setidaknya sebelum penghianatan ini nyata dilihatnya._

"Tapi kau terlihat muram? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya-…."

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

 _Ya,_ adalah Kim Myungsoo pria yang sedari tadi dilihat Sehun penuh kecewa dan marah, adalah Kim Myungsoo teman kecilnya yang sudah merebut Luhan tanpa beban di wajahnya, adalah Kim Myungsoo seseorang yang mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya untuk Luhan namun tetap berkhianat dan menjadikan Luhan sebagai miliknya sendiri.

" _Se-_ Sehunna?"

Sontak teriakan dan kedatangan Sehun membuat raut cemas terlihat di wajah keduanya, hal itu semakin membuat Sehun geram karena kecemasan di wajah Luhan dan Myungsoo hanya menandakan bahwa benar, ada sesuatu yang mengikat di antara mereka.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?"

Luhan bertanya, gerakannya _refleks_ berdiri didepan Myungsoo berjaga-jaga jika Sehun berbuat gila pada sahabatnya, sekuat tenaga Luhan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sehun namun percuma, karena daripada teralihkan, langkah Sehun kini setengah berlari mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sehun tenangkan dirimu."

Seolah dipenuhi iblis didalam hati dan kepalanya, Sehun mengabaikan peringatan Luhan, ditariknya kasar lengan Luhan, menyingkirkan lelaki cantik yang berusaha melindungi Myungsoo hingga kini posisinya berhadapan langsung dengan bajingan yang sudah merebut satu-satunya alasan Sehun bisa menjalani hidupnya hingga saat ini.

"Katakan bukan kau pria itu!"

"…"

Myungsoo hanya diam sementara Luhan membuang wajahnya tak tahan melihat adegan dua pria yang diketahuinya sudah berteman sejak kecil, mereka sahabat yang begitu dekat namun diambang kehancuran hanya karena dirinya.

"Katakan bukan kau kekasih Luhan."

"…"

Myungsoo tetap diam, tak berniat membalas satu pertanyaan Sehun sekalipun atau hanya membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Katakan bukan kau pria yang melingkarkan cincin itu di jari manis Luhan! _Katakan-…."_

Sehun bisa melihat baik Luhan maupun Myungsoo tak bersuara, keduanya seperti membenarkan segala tuduhan yang sedang dia tanyakan tanpa satu orang pun berniat mengelak atau menjelaskan.

Jadilah dia semakin kalut, terlebih saat wajah Myungsoo masih begitu _angelic_ seolah tak memiliki dosa padanya, bajingan itu hanya menatapnya sendu hingga membuat _refleks_ Sehun mencengkram lengannya dan berteriak "KATAKAN PADAKU KAU BUKAN KEKASIH LUHAN! KATAKAN ATAU AKU AKAN-…."

"DIA ORANGNYA!"

Sementara Myungsoo tetap diam tak menjawab, Luhan berteriak mewakili seluruh pertanyaan Sehun, hal yang coba dihindarinya, yang tak pernah dia bayangkan akan secepat ini terjadi pertemuan antar keduanya disaat Luhan sudah memilih salah satu dari mereka.

Teriakannya cukup membuat perhatian Sehun teralihkan, dia menoleh menatap Luhan, berharap dirinya salah mendengar atau apapun, _katakan_ apapun selain "Dia kekasihku." Yang kembali ditegaskan Luhan sebagai jawaban untuk segala pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun tertawa, merasa sangat dipermainkan hingga _refleks_ tangannya melepas cengkraman dari kemeja Myungsoo, dia terus tertawa, terlihat sangat hancur sampai matanya menatap geram pada Myunsgoo " _berani sekali kau—_ BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!"

Katakan ini pertama kali dalam delapan belas tahun Sehun megenal Myungsoo dia begitu marah dan membenci teman kecilnya, katakan pula hal yang paling tidak disukainya dari Myungsoo adalah disaat melakukan kesalahan Myungsoo akan bersembunyi dibalik wajahnya yang tak berdosa, hal itu membuat Sehun muak, _sangat,_ jadi wajar jika tangannya kembali terkepal erat dan dalam satu gerakan singkat Sehun menghajar Myungsoo telak di wajahnya.

"SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak, sementara seperti biasa Myungsoo hanya diam tak menjawab, lagipula rasanya pukulan Sehun tak ada artinya dibanding penghianatan yang sudah dilakukannya, jadilah Myungsoo membiarkan Sehun memukuli wajahnya terus menerus hingga anyir darah dibibirnya terasa, dia tidak peduli, dia juga mengizinkan Sehun membunuhnya jika dirasa perlu, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menatap wajah Sehun setelah ini.

 _BUGH!_

"BAJINGAN! TEGA SEKALI KAU PADAKU!"

Sehun terus memukul Myungsoo tanpa henti, mengabaikan teriakan Luhan, yang dia inginkan hanya memberi pelajaran pada Myungsoo, memberi rasa sakit yang sama dengan yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini hingga dirasa lengannya ditarik sekuat tenaga dan

 _PLAK!_

Rasanya begitu panas, _sepanas hatinya,_ tapi tak ada yang lebih membuatnya muak selain melihat Luhan melindungi Myungsoo dan menatapnya seolah dirinya adalah sampah, dia bahkan mengabaikan rasa panas di wajah karena Luhan menampar telak wajahnya untuk kembali berjalan mendekat, mengunci Myungsoo sebagai targetnya sampai lagi-lagi Luhan melindungi bajingan yang terlihat babak belur karena ulahnya.

" _Minggir…."_

Sehun masih berusaha menggapai Myungsoo, pikirannya kalut dan hatinya terlalu sakit karena dikhianati bajingan didepannya, dia masih ingin memukuli wajah Myungsoo namun Luhan terus mendorong tubuhnya menjauh, terus seperti itu hingga dorongan terakhir Luhan berhasil menampar telak Sehun dihatinya.

"ENYAH KAU DARISINI!"

" _ah, jadi seperti ini rasanya."_

Dulu, empat tahun yang lalu Sehun pernah meminta Luhan enyah dari hadapannya, lalu selang satu hari kemudian Luhan benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya, dan malam ini Luhan mengatakan hal sama yang pernah dikatakannya, ucapan keji yang ternyata memberikan efek depresi berkepanjangan, mungkin itu yang dirasakan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu saat dia membela Jaejoong dan memintanya pergi, kini Luhan membalasnya terlalu telak, memintanya pergi untuk memeluk Myungsoo dan membawanya pergi, meninggalkan dirinya yang merasa kesepian dan seorang diri di negara asing tanpa ada yang menemani.

Sehun lemas, dia tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi, disaat Luhan membawa pergi Myungsoo dirinya tertunduk lemas disana, sesekali tertawa miris untuk mengangkat kepala dan melihat bintang dilangit seraya bergumam lirih dipenuhi sakit hatinya.

 _Jadi ini yang dirasakan Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Glup!_

"Tambah lagi!"

Keadaan berpindah ke sebuah _club_ di sekitar kota Beijing saat ini, menampilkan seorang pemuda yang sedang terlihat hancur hati dan wajahnya tengah menikmati alkohol seorang diri, tak mau diganggu dan hanya terus meminta tambah saat gelas kecilnya sudah menunjukkan lima di depan meja.

"Ini tuan!"

Dan alih-alih mengisi perutnya, Sehun lebih memilih untuk mendinginkan hatinya yang panas, berharap rasa sakit di kepalanya menghilang dengan menenggak minuman keras sebanyak yang dia bisa seorang diri.

" _Lagi!"_

Kesadarannya belum hilang tapi kepalanya semakin berat, jadilah Sehun bersandar di meja _bartender_ sejenak untuk menenangkan pikirannya, dia menikmati suara bising di _club,_ dia juga merasa terhibur dengan canda tawa yang dilihatnya dari semua pengunjung, membuatnya tanpa sadar nyaris memejamkan mata jika ponselnya tidak bergetar dan menampilkan pesan dengan nama L disana.

 _Temui aku di tempat kau dan Luhan bertaruh balap malam ini._

Sehun geram, berniat mengabaikannya tapi kemudian pesan itu menuliskan sebuah kalimat _Kumohon, kita harus bicara Sehunna._

Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada awalnya, tapi entah mengapa dia justru memakai jaket hitamnya untuk bersiap pergi sebelum mengambil kunci motor dan berniat mendatangi Myungsoo ke tempat yang tertulis dipesannya malam ini.

' _Pastikan kau menjelaskan kali ini!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BRRMM!_

 _,_

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk Sehun kembali ke arena balap, dan selama sepuluh menit itupula dia berfikir untuk kembali memukul Myungsoo atau membiarkan sahabatnya berbicara.

 _Entahlah,_

Tapi saat ini Sehun melihat Myungsoo bersandar di _kap_ mobil miliknya, sedang menenggggak sekaleng bir dengan tatapan kosong melihat banyak kerumunan sedang melakukan balap liar malam ini.

Dalam diam Sehun menghampiri Myungsoo, ikut bersandar di _kap_ mobil sahabatnya tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara "Kau sudah datang?" Myungsoo bertanya namun diabaikan Sehun tentu saja.

Keduanya kini seolah terhipnotis dengan balap motor yang sedang mereka saksikan sampai Myungsoo memberikan Sehun satu kaleng bir yang ada disampingnya "Minumlah lebih dulu."

Diam-diam Sehun melirik temannya, memar dan lebamnya sudah diobati dan dia tebak Luhan yang melakukannya, hanya karena alasan itu bahkan bisa membuat hati Sehun memukul sakit namun coba dia tahan dengan mengambil kaleng bir yang ditawarkan, membukanya, lalu menenggaknya kasar untuk menegaskan, menatap berkilat pria yang dulu dia andalkan dan kini berbalik menghianatinya.

"Aku tidak datang untuk mendengarkan maaf darimu, _sebaliknya,_ aku ingin menegaskan apapun yang terjadi, sekalipun kau temanku, aku tetap akan merebut Luhan darimu!"

Myungsoo tidak mengharapkan banyak hal dari Sehun, jadi saat peringatan itu disuarakan dia hanya menjawab " _Aku tahu."_ Sebagai tanda dia menerima apapun yang akan coba dilakukan Sehun pada hubungannya dan Luhan.

" _bajingan!_ Kau bahkan tidak terlihat ingin melindungi hubunganmu dengan Luhan!"

"Aku ingin, tapi sulit jika hanya aku seorang diri."

Barulah Sehun menoleh, mencari tahu apa yang sedang dikatakan bajingan disampingnya untuk bertanya "Apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Hanya butuh waktu satu bulan sampai Luhan sadar dia menyukaimu, tapi butuh waktu dua tahun sampai Luhan mengakui keberadaanku, perjuanganku sulit Sehun, percayalah."

Tangan Sehun terkepal dan sengaja dia menaikkan suara untuk mendesis "Pikirmu aku peduli? Aku tidak peduli bagaimana usahamu datang dan berusaha mendapatkannya, aku hanya tahu kau seorang penghianat! Kau bahkan melamar Luhan dan berniat menikahinya? Demi Tuhan aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja."

Myungsoo tersenyum lirih, dia menenangkan diri, terlihat tenang sebelum lagi-lagi memberi jawaban terlalu tenang saat mengatakan "Aku tahu, lagipula itu belum resmi."

" _huh?"_

"Kami tidak bertunangan didepan kakaknya, aku hanya mencoba keberuntunganku melamar Luhan dan diluar dugaan dia mengatakan Ya."

" _gila!_ Apa alasannya?"

Tertunduk dalam, Myungsoo lirih mengatakan "Miris."

Sepertinya banyak yang tidak diketahui Sehun tentang awal hubungan Luhan dan Myungsoo, _ah,_ tentu saja dia tidak mengetahui apapun karena bajingan ini berkhianat dengan mencintai pria yang juga dicintainya sepenuh hati.

Jadilah Sehun mendecak tak peduli, dia beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar hanya untuk menegaskan sekali lagi "Mulai malam ini aku tidak melihatmu sebagai Kim Myungsoo temanku, _persetan_ dengan teman, aku bahkan muak melihat wajahmu! Jadi camkan ini, aku akan merebut Luhan darimu, jadi ketika saat itu tiba pastikan kau lenyap dari hidup kami selamanya!"

Myungsoo bisa merasakan panas di matanya mewakili air mata yang terurai saat ini, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain kehilangan teman kecil yang begitu kau cintai, _tapi ini harga yang harus dia bayar,_ Sehun bahkan masih terlalu baik bersikap pada penghianat sepertinya, membuat Myungsoo merasa begitu malu dan berakhir membiarkan Sehun pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan meninggalkan Myungsoo dibalik gudang tua itu seorang diri, Sehun bisa melihat ada setidaknya tiga mobil hitam datang menghampiri, Sehun tentu saja tidak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa jalannya terhalang, tapi seingatnya jalan ini adalah jalan buntu yang berujung gudang tempatnya dan Myungsoo bertemu.

Perasaannya buruk, dia ingin mengabaikan tapi entah bisikan darimana hingga membuat Sehun membalik arah motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tempat dimana dia dan Myungsoo berbicara beberapa menit lalu.

Semua masih terlihat sama, yang membedakan hanya tiga mobil sedan itu diparkir tepat disamping mobil Myungsoo, membuat _refleks_ Sehun berlari mendekati gudang untuk menemukan Myungsoo sedang dipukuli disana, seorang diri, dan Sehun belum tergerak untuk membantu sampai salah satu dari pria yang memakai mantel hitam itu berbisik.

" _Dia orangnya, yang mengacaukan tempat kita karena membela Luhan!'_

" _Habisi dia!"_

Dilihat dari usianya, mereka sepertinya lebih muda darinya dan Myungsoo, hanya seperti menggunakan fasilitas kedua orang tuanya untuk _show off,_ jadi wajar jika Myungsoo dengan mudah membalas mereka satu persatu, _pertama_ Myungsoo jauh lebih tua dari bocah ingusan yang sedang menyerang, _kedua,_ mau bagaimanapun ini adalah lelucon karena jumlah mereka lebih banyak tapi Myungsoo mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah.

 _BUGH!_

 _Well,_ Myungsoo sepertinya bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, terbukti dari delapan remaja ingusan itu hanya dua tersisa, yang satu sudah memohon ampun dan berjanji tidak akan mengulang sementara yang satu, _tidak,_ yang satu sedang membawa pecahan botol dan mengarahkannya pada Myungsoo.

" _hey…"_

Sehun ingin memberitahu tapi Myungsoo sibuk dengan remaja yang satunya hingga tak mendengar panggilan yang coba dia buat " _sial!"_ Jadilah Sehun berlari menghampiri remaja yang membawa pecahan botol, berniat untuk memukulnya namun terlambat, bocah itu terlalu dekat dengan Myungsoo dan satu-satunya cara menghentikan hanya dengan memegang pecahan botol tersebut hingga darah seketika mengalir di telapak tangan Sehun yang kini menekan kuat pecahan tersebut.

"SIAPA KAU!"

Remaja itu berteriak, membuat Myungsoo menoleh dan memekik terkejut melihat Sehun sedang dipukuli tanpa membalas, itu bukan Sehun, dia tidak akan diam jika dipukuli terlebih jika yang memukulnya adalah seorang bocah.

Jadilah Myungsoo mencari tahu untuk mendapati darah segar mengalir dari telapak tangan Sehun dan sepertinya membuat Sehun lemas tak bisa melawan.

"SEHUN!"

Myungsoo ingin mendekati temannya, tapi disaat yang sama dengan gerakannya, remaja yang lain yang belum lama tadi meminta ampun berjalan ke arahnya, kali ini membawa pisau kecil dan

 _Jleb!_

" _argh~"_

Dalam hitungan detik Myungsoo tergeletak di tanah, begitupula Sehun yang tidak membuat banyak gerakan karena darah yang keluar terlalu banyak, terlebih saat bocah ingusan itu sengaja menekan telapak tangannya hingga membuat Sehun merasa begitu kesakitan sebelum melihat Myungsoo tergeletak tak jauh darinya,

" _oi,_ Bangun…."

"….."

Sehun mencoba berdiri, membuat dua remaja itu panik dan berteriak "AYO PERGI!" meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat panik melihat Myungsoo terluka di bagian perutnya.

"Bangun L-…."

Myungsoo tidak merespon dan itu artinya gawat, jadi Sehun mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membawa Myungsoo pergi walau luka ditangannya cukup membuat penglihatannya samar hanya untuk sekedar membawa bajingan ini ke rumah sakit.

"Demi Tuhan buka matamu bajingan!"

Sehun benar-benar panik saat ini, tanpa sadar dia mencengkram kemudi mobil untuk mencari rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa menangani Myungsoo saat ini "oh, _AYOLAH!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam Sehun berada dirumah sakit, sedang bersandar di salah satu dinding koridor ruang perawatan entah sedang menunggu siapa, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan, tapi sepertinya dia sudah baik-baik saja, tangan kanannya yang terluka sudah diperban dan Myungsoo sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan, teman sekaligus penghianat itu tidak mengalami luka serius karena hanya goresan yang didapatnya " _Kenapa tidak mati sekalian?"_

Mulut Sehun memang keji, karena saat dia berharap Myungsoo mati maka hatinya sudah memukul sakit tanpa henti, pada dasarnya dia pria baik jadi sekalipun dia mengakhiri semua jenis hubungan dengan orang terdekatnya, dia akan tetap peduli bahkan melebihi peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, sepertinya Sehun bisa menebak siapa yang sedang berlari mendekat padanya, _ah,_ tepat seperti tebakannya pula, langkah kaki itu berhenti didepannya untuk bertanya panik namun penuh kebencian disuaranya.

"Dimana Myungsoo?"

Sehun bisa menangkap kedua mata cantik itu begitu cemas dan ketakutan, hal yang tak pernah dilihat Sehun sebelumnya dan itu terjadi karena Myungsoo, sesaat Sehun membuang wajah, enggan menjawab walau berakhir menunjuk bangsal tempat dimana Myungsoo dirawat "Ruang 302."

Luhan ingin bergegas menemui Myungsoo tapi rasanya salah jika dia tidak menuntut jawaban dari pria yang entah karena alasan apa memiliki memar yang cukup serius di wajahnya

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau memukulnya lagi?"

"Aku tidak-….."

"Satu yang harus kau tahu, aku dan Myungsoo sudah melewati banyak hal mengerikan di hidup kami, dan jika itu terulang, _salahmu,_ Oh Sehun!"

Belum sempat Sehun membela diri, Luhan sudah menyalahkannya tanpa cela, Sehun dibuat diam tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya bisa menerima tuduhan itu sementara Luhan sudah meninggalkannya begitu saja, mengabaikan memar diwajahnya bahkan perban di tangannya yang sengaja Sehun tunjukkan beberapa detik lalu, berharap Luhan cemas melihatnya terluka namun sial, _dia benar-benar diabaikan bagai sampah._

" _Haah`"_

Sejenak Sehun mengusak kasar wajahnya, tertawa miris untuk berjongkok di koridor rumah sakit seraya menatap perban ditangannya, dia sengaja menekannya kencang hingga darah merembes dari balik perban, _terus menekan,_ Sehun ingin merasakan sakit namun lucunya rasa sakit dihatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit di tangannya yang cedera.

Sehun terus melihat darah ditangannya seraya bergumam lirih, berharap Luhan juga terlihat cemas saat tahu dirinya terluka, _sangat,_ dia bahkan rela bertukar posisi dengan Myungsoo hanya untuk bertanya seraya melihat luka ditangannya.

" _Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku juga terluka disini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

.

* * *

.

.

 _Next chap seeyou soon egen bebs_


	10. Chapter 10

_Previous_

 _"Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau memukulnya lagi?"_

 _"Aku tidak-….."_

 _"Satu yang harus kau tahu, aku dan Myungsoo sudah melewati banyak hal mengerikan di hidup kami, dan jika itu terulang,_ _salahmu,_ _Oh Sehun!"_

 _Sejenak Sehun mengusak kasar wajahnya, tertawa miris untuk berjongkok di koridor rumah sakit seraya menatap perban ditangannya, dia sengaja menekannya kencang hingga darah merembes dari balik perban,_ _terus menekan,_ _Sehun ingin merasakan sakit namun lucunya rasa sakit dihatinya mengalahkan rasa sakit di tangannya yang cedera._

 _Sehun terus melihat darah ditangannya seraya bergumam lirih, berharap Luhan juga terlihat cemas saat tahu dirinya terluka,_ _sangat,_ _dia bahkan rela bertukar posisi dengan Myungsoo hanya untuk bertanya seraya melihat luka ditangannya._

" _Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku juga terluka disini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 ** _Been Through_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hun-Han_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Myungsoo!"

Luhan cukup panik berteriak saat membuka pintu dimana Myungsoo mendapatkan perawatan, sesaat wajahnya yang dipenuhi amarah pada Sehun berubah menjadi pucat melihat tubuh pria yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama enam bulan terakhir ini menatap sendu padanya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan semakin cemas, buru-buru dia menghampiri Myungsoo untuk bertanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa lukamu serius? Mana dokter? Aku harus bicara dengan-…."

"Aku baik Lu."

Tangan lembut itu kini terasa dingin saat memegang lengannya, membuat Luhan sedikit kehilangan fokus menyadari wajah Myungsoo sangat pucat seperti menahan sakit yang sedang dirasakan tubuhnya.

"Apa benar kau baik saja?"

Mungkin bukan karena luka di tubuhnya, tapi sesuatu yang membuat Myungsoo sakit diyakini Luhan dirasakan di tempat berbeda, dia ingin menegaskan, ingin memastikan tapi itu artinya dia akan membuat Myungsoo merasa dikasihani karena mengetahui apa yang coba disembunyikan sahabat Sehun sedari kecil ini.

" _mmhh…_ Mana Sehun?"

Seketika wajah Luhan mengeras mendengar nama lelaki yang membuat Myungsoo harus mendapatkan perawatan, dia mencoba untuk tidak terlalu membenci walau hatinya dipenuhi marah dan rasa tak suka "Entahlah, aku tidak bertemu dengannya! Lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan bajingan yang sudah menyerangmu?"

Mencoba meluluhkan hati Luhan yang tampaknya sedingin es, Myungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, digenggamnya lembut tangan lelaki cantik yang tanpa ragu mengatakan _Ya!_ Saat dia melamar asal enam bulan lalu untuk menjelaskan "Kau salah Lu, bukan Sehun."

" _huh?"_

"Aku juga berharap dia yang membuatku tergeletak di rumah sakit, atau jauh lebih baik jika aku mati ditangannya, tapi sayang bukan Sehun, dia tidak benar-benar bisa menyerangku."

Tak mengerti, perlahan wajahnya yang mengeras mencari tahu dan bertanya memastikan "Lalu siapa?"

"Kau ingat segerombolan remaja yang menantangmu dengan membawa teman-teman gangster orang tua mereka?"

Luhan diam dan terlihat panik, cukup dengan pernyataan singkat Myungsoo membuatnya tahu kemana arah penjelasan yang akan dia tahu kebenarannya "Mereka yang melakukannya, kali ini tidak sebanyak saat mereka menyerangmu, aku bisa menangani mereka pada awalnya, tapi karena aku lengah semua ini terjadi dan Sehun ikut terluka karenanya, dia menolongku."

Dan untuk Luhan tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan saat kau menyadari bahwa orang yang kau pikir jahat adalah yang paling membantumu, jadilah raut menyesal itu sedikit terlihat walau Luhan bersikeras untuk mengatakan "Bagus jika bukan dia yang membuatmu terluka."

"Tapi Sehun juga terluka."

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu aku jauh lebih baik karena dokter dan perawat yang menjagaku."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Temui Sehun, pastikan dia sudah merawat lukanya."

"L-….."

"Aku merasa sangat buruk padanya Lu, dia pasti sangat kacau hari ini, _kumohon,_ dia temanku, temanmu juga."

Myungsoo benar Sehun sendiri di Negara asing ini, tak ada keluarga atau teman yang dikenalnya dekat, dia juga bukan tipe yang banyak bicara dan meminta bantuan walaupun dia butuh, jadilah Luhan menatap kekasihnya sedikit ragu untuk bertanya "Kau yakin?"

"Tenangkan hatinya, dia terlihat sangat kacau."

"Dengan apa? Dengan mengatakan kita bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Jika itu yang terbaik, aku setuju."

Luhan mendengus marah, dia hanya tak suka dengan sikap Myungsoo yang selalu mengalah pada setiap orang di setiap keadaan, terkadang dia hanya ingin Myungsoo melarangnya, memintanya untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal berbahaya, bukan dengan mengizinkan semua yang diinginkan tapi tetap terluka karena diam-diam menjaga.

Mereka juga pernah membicarakan tentang hari ini, hari dimana jika mereka harus berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun, berkali-kali Myungsoo mengatakan _entahlah,_ berkali-kali pula Luhan mendesak _katakan semuanya, jangan berbohong,_ selalu seperti itu, hingga kedatangan tak terduga Sehun adalah jawaban dari semua ketidaktahuan mereka dalam menjawab, berakhir salah paham dan menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain, tepat seperti malam ini.

Lagipula tidak mudah untuknya berhadapan dengan pria yang masih Luhan harapkan kehadirannya hingga setahun yang lalu, andai saja Sehun datang lebih cepat mungkin cerita akan berbeda, tapi Sehun terlalu lama, membuat Luhan terlalu banyak mengetahui yang tidak seharusnya dia ketahui hingga membuatnya memilih dan pilihan itu ada pada lelaki didepannya saat ini, ada padanya, _Kim Myungsoo._

"Berhentilah bersikap terlalu baik, aku tidak menyukainya!"

Luhan menggertak kekasihnya, dia kemudian melepas genggaman Myungsoo untuk memberitahu "Dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku kembali memiliki perasaan pada Sehun, kau yang memaksa!"

Katakanlah kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan terdengar sangat jahat, tapi Luhan juga kehabisan pilihan untuk membuat Myungsoo keluar dari sifatnya yang terlalu mengalah dan terlalu baik pada semua orang, jadilah dia membentak, berharap Myungsoo melarangnya pergi namun percuma, alih-alih melarang kekasihnya justru mengatakan hal tak terduga "Bahkan saat aku adalah kekasihmu, aku tahu perasaan itu masih ada untuk Sehun."

Luhan tercengang, dia merasa seperti Myungsoo tengah memergokinya selingkuh didepan mata, _bagaimana bisa,_ bagaimana bisa kekasihnya mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu dengan wajah tersenyum, hal itu membuat Luhan sangat geram hingga kehabisan kata sebelum memilih pergi meninggalkan ruangan Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berbicara denganmu! Aku pergi!"

"Lu-…."

 _BLAM!_

Sengaja Luhan menggebrak pintu ruang perawatan Myungsoo, dia ingin kekasihnya tahu bahwa dia marah, dia tidak suka dianggap tidak serius pada hubungan mereka, dia marah, tapi dia juga tidak mengelak bahwa hingga saat ini, untuk waktu yang entah kapan akan berakhir, dia masih sangat mempedulikan Sehun, kepalanya masih dipenuhi lelaki yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya, yang dalam hal bersamaan juga turut serta mencuri hatinya kala itu.

 _Bahkan saat aku kekasihmu, aku tahu perasaan itu masih ada untuk Sehun_

Mengingat ucapan seenak hati Myungsoo, Luhan tertawa lirih, dia masih begitu terkejut Myungsoo bisa mengatakan hal semudah itu padanya, dia ingin lebih dari sekedar membentak Myungsoo, bahkan jika ada kesempatan dia akan memukul wajah lelaki itu untuk menyadarkan bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu, bukan kekasih sahabatmu!

" _Lucu!"_

Ya, lucunya Luhan mengikuti kemauan Myungsoo untuk mencari dimana Sehun, _atau lebih tepatnya,_ terimakasih karena Myungsoo sudah memintanya mencari tahu keberadaan Sehun, dengan begitu dia memiliki alasan saat nanti bertemu dengan lelaki yang baru saja dia salahkan atas hal yang tidak dilakukannya.

 _Menyesal?_ Sedikit, Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun, tentu lelaki itu merasa sangat asing dan kesepian, sama sepertinya dulu, dia bahkan bersikap sangat buruk di hari pertama kedatangan Sehun ke Beijing.

Tanpa sadar langkah kakinya cepat menghampiri tempat mereka berpapasan beberapa menit lalu, berharap Sehun masih ada disana namun sial, tempat itu kini hanya berisikan _siluet_ dimana lelaki tampan itu berdiri dengan tatapan kosong karena tak ada lagi sosoknya disana.

"Dimana Kau."

Kecemasan tak beralasan itu membuat Luhan mencari ke berbagai sudut di rumah sakit, dia bahkan menyusuri lorong gelap rumah sakit untuk mencari Sehun, berharap bisa melihat dimana lelaki itu dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja walau hanya dari kejauhan.

Luhan terus mencari, kini tak hanya berjalan tapi dia juga sudah berlari sementara matanya mencari ke seluruh sudut di rumah sakit, dia bisa mengenali Sehun dari kejauhan, tapi tak satupun sosok yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun hingga kakinya berhenti didepan lobi rumah sakit, terengah dan cukup putus asa tidak bisa menemukan Sehun.

 _Dia pergi ya?_

Luhan bertanya miris, tempat terakhirnya menuju kali ini adalah di luar rumah sakit, _entah_ apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi dia merasa sangat cemas hingga kalimat Myungsoo kembali terdengar di kepalanya.

 _Bahkan saat aku kekasihmu, aku tahu perasaan itu masih ada untuk Sehun_

Luhan tertawa marah, dia tak habis piker Myungsoo bisa mengatakan hal itu begitu tenang, tangannya terkepal antara marah dan cemas untuk menegaskan pada Myungsoo dan dirinya sendiri " _Aku tidak memiliki lagi perasaan untuknya, aku kekasihmu, jadi omong kosong aku masih menyukai sahabatmu, omong kosong jika aku mencemaskannya, aku tidak-…."_

"Siapa yang sedang kau cari?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat saat suara yang lebih berat terdengar bertanya, _itu suaranya, suara lelaki yang sedang dicarinya, itu suaranya, yang begitu ingin dia dengar walau dirinya terus mengelak,_ rasanya Luhan terlalu bahagia mendengarnya, tapi kemudian dia menenangkan diri untuk terlihat dingin agar tetap bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau mencariku?"

Luhan kemudian tertawa jengkel, sepertinya Sehun akan tetap menjadi Sehun, yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi walau rasa percaya dirinya itu sepenuhnya benar, hal itu membuat Luhan tak sabar untuk menoleh dan mengelak walau harus berakhir terkejut melihat perban di tangan kanan Sehun dipenuhi darah mengalir saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganmu?"

Sehun membalasnya, tertawa jengkel tanpa berkedip menatap Luhan "Jangan bertanya seolah kau peduli."

Baiklah, empat tahun lalu Luhan mengakui pernah mengatakan hal itu juga pada Sehun saat dirinya takut menemui Chanyeol dikelas, dia tahu bagaimana rasa kesalnya saat melontarkan pertanyaan singkat itu, tapi dia tahu rasanya benar-benar menyebalkan saat kau peduli tapi lelaki didepannya meragukan apa yang coba dipedulikannya saat ini.

"Benar, aku tidak peduli."

Sehun terlihat kesakitan, entah hati atau tangannya yang sakit, yang jelas wajah sendu itu sangat terlihat untuk bertanya "Ada apa mencariku?"

"Kenapa kau berfikir aku mencarimu?"

"Karena aku melihatmu datang ke tempat kita bertemu di awal tadi, aku juga melihatmu berlari sementara matamu terlihat mencari, jadi katakan ada apa mencariku?"

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak fokus karena dua hal, pertama wajah Sehun terlihat menahan sakit, kedua luka sialan ditangannya itu belum diobati, jadi saat Sehun bertanya sedikit mendesaknya Luhan tanpa sadar melembutkan suaranya, membujuk agar Sehun tak keras kepala dan mau mengobati luka di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Akan kuberitahu setelah kau mengobati lukamu, ikut aku."

Dia pun berjalan mendekati Sehun, matanya terlihat cemas dan sedikit keraguan disana, lalu saat tangannya memegang tangan Sehun yang lain hanya membuat Sehun memiliki kesempatan untuk menahan dirinya "Aku akan mengobati luka ini dengan satu syarat."

Terpaksa, dan tanpa berfikir Luhan bertanya "Katakan!" dibalas senyum lirih Sehun yang terlihat sangat bahagia hanya karena Luhan menerima syaratnya "Antar aku pulang, aku belum terlalu familiar dengan jalan."

" _yang benar saja!"_

Luhan terkekeh dan dia tidak bodoh, dia juga tahu Sehun sedang mempermainkannya, lagipula bagaimana Sehun tidak mengetahui jalan jika dia bisa menemukan tempatnya biasa melakukan balap malam atau tempat dimana dirinya dan Myungsoo makan malam.

Hal itu memancing rasa kesal yang harus dipendamnya karena lagi-lagi, entah untuk alasan apa Luhan mengalah dan mengatakan "Baiklah." Yang mana membuat Sehun tersenyum bahagia dan mengikuti kemanapun Luhan membawanya untuk membersihkan luka yang sengaja ditekannya beberapa saat lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, sedang berada didalam mobil dengan Luhan yang mengambil alih kursi pengemudi, disampingnya Sehun sedang duduk diam menatap kosong kedepan, tangannya sudah kembali diperban dan lukanya sudah diobati, setidaknya dua hal itu sudah membuat Luhan tenang dan tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun sampai Sehun memulai pertanyaan pertamanya, tanpa izin Luhan dan terus bertanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Berusaha fokus dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan terus menyetir, dia tidak perlu bertanya dimana Sehun tinggal karena alamat yang diberikannya adalah alamat apartement yang sama yang pernah ditinggali Luhan selama dua semester sebelum Yifan menariknya pulang saat pamannya si mulut besar itu mengadukan pada sang kakak bahwa di apartement dirinya hanya terus bermain dan bermain.

Jadilah Luhan berusaha untuk tidak membuka percakapan sensitif diantara mereka, tapi sepertinya Sehun sedikit keras kepala karena terus menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu dia ketahui jawabannya, lagipula setiap pertanyaan yang dia ajukan hanya akan menyakiti hatinya, atau mungkin hati Luhan juga, atau hati mereka berdua, jadi diam adalah hal yang benar yang sedang dilakukan Luhan semampunya.

"Dilihat dari interaksi kalian, aku rasa hubungan kalian belum lama berjalan."

" _diamlah."_

"Kalau begitu jawab aku, sejak kapan?"

Luhan melirik sekilas pria disampingnya, usahanya gagal untuk fokus menyetir terlebih saat melihat Sehun bertanya tanpa memandangnya, hanya melihat keluar jendela sementara dia mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa bersalah hingga berakhir mengatakan "Delapan bulan yang lalu kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan dua bulan setelahnya dia melamarku."

" _oh."_

Getir di suara Sehun hanya menunjukkan dia terluka, dan seperti yang diinginkan Luhan, bukankah lebih baik jika mereka diam dan tak saling menyakiti, dia bahkan tidak sampai hati melihat Sehun begitu menderita disampingnya, membuatnya kembali fokus menyetir untuk mengatakan "Sudahlah, jangan membahas tentangku dan Myungsoo."

Seolah mengabaikan peringatan Luhan, Sehun justru semakin jauh dengan bertanya "Apa alasannya?"

" _huh?"_

Kini dia menoleh pada Luhan, memastikan untuk melihat jawaban dan raut wajah Luhan dengan kedua matanya sendiri, dia tidak mengelak lagi dan hanya mendengar langsung alasan Luhan "Apa alasannya kau mengatakan _Ya,_ akan menikah dengan sahabatku?"

"Apa butuh alasan jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang?"

"Dengan orang lain aku percaya kau tidak membutuhkan alasan, tapi dengan Myungsoo? Aku rasa kau tidak sekeji itu."

Tak terima, Luhan menghardik Sehun dengan tatapan marahnya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku." Sehun membalas singkat lalu melanjutkan "Tidakkah kau berfikir jawabanmu pada perasaan Myungsoo akan merusak persahabatanku dengannya? _tidak,_ aku rasa pertemanan kami sudah berakhir, kami bahkan tidak pernah saling membenci sebelumnya dan terimakasih padamu karena sudah membuat aku dan Myungsoo tak hanya saling membenci tapi juga ingin saling menghabisi satu sama lain, _jadi katakan padaku apa alasannya?"_

Sehun terus mendesak dan itu membuat Luhan cemas, tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun pula diam-diam Luhan mencengkram kemudi mobilnya sementara Sehun sesuka hatinya memutuskan "Aku butuh alasan untuk berhenti mengganggumu."

" _diam…."_

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya, aku akan tetap berjuang dan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku."

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah memiliki perasaan padamu."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan diam, jika sedang berbohong telinganya akan berwarna merah, lagipula untuk situasi seperti ini berbohong bukanlah jalan keluar, membuat Luhan memikirkan cara lain hingga kalimat "Aku mencintai Myungsoo." Begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya.

Dan alih-alih percaya, Sehun justru tertawa getir melontarkan tuduhan baru untuk lelaki yang sedang dikejar hati dan cintanya ini "Bohong lagi."

"Kenapa aku harus bohong?"

"Siapapun akan tahu kau berbohong jika kau mengatakannya seraya memejamkan mata."

" _Sehun!"_

"Baiklah aku beri kau satu tantangan untuk membuktikan jika kau mencintai Myungsoo dan tak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padaku."

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Luhan bertanya "Apa?"

"Kau harus mencium Myungsoo didepan kedua mataku."

 _Ckit!_

Refleks Luhan hanya menunjukkan bahwa dia gugup dengan tantangan Sehun, entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya merespon terkejut hingga dia menginjak rem mobilnya kuat, dia tidak tahu permainan macam apa yang diinginkan Sehun, tapi mencium Myungsoo didepan kedua matanya? Luhan tidak sekeji itu dan dia rasa dia tidak akan sanggup melakukannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa? Katakan alasannya?"

" _Kau-…."_

"Takut jika aku terluka atau kau memang tidak mencintai Myung-…."

"KELUAR!"

Luhan berteriak, dia tidak sanggup lagi berada bersama Sehun lebih lama, jadilah dia mengusir Sehun takut jika dia akan berakhir luluh dan melakukan hal gila bersama lelaki yang membuat hatinya tak nyaman selama dalam perjalanan menyiksa ini.

Sehun tersenyum senang, sepertinya situasi mengatakan jika dirinya menang, terbukti dari amarah Luhan dan cengkraman kuat tangan Luhan di kemudi mobil, belum lagi wajah dan telinganya berubah sangat merah tanda bahwa dia marah karena tantangan gila yang coba diajukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat tantangan itu masih berlaku sampai kau siap menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada perasaan cinta lagi untukku." Sehun membuka pintu, bersiap pergi sebelum menambahkan "Dan satu lagi, aku butuh alasan bukan kebohongan, jadi selama kau belum mengatakan alasan yang bisa aku terima aku akan tetap mengejarmu sampai salah satu dari kita berhenti bernafas."

Peringatan terakhir Sehun benar-benar membuat Luhan sesak nyaris tak bisa bernafas, dia ingin memberitahu kebenarannya, tapi jika sampai dia tak bisa menahan diri hanya karena Sehun berhasil memancing emosinya hanya akan tersisa penyesalan pada dirinya.

Jadilah dia sekuat tenaga menahan diri, membiarkan Sehun memprovokasi dirinya hingga lega sedikit dirasakan saat tubuh Sehun beranjak pergi dari mobilnya, mungkin begini lebih baik, mereka sudah biasa terpisah dan jika hanya saling menyakiti yang bisa mereka lakukan, rasanya salah jika mereka harus kembali bersama.

" _haah~"_

Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba menenangkan diri, disandarkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil karena Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi, dia bisa bernafas, tapi setiap hembusannya menyakitkan, dia bahkan terus mengepal erat tangannya sampai dirasa pintu mobil kembali terbuka dan menampilkan lagi lelaki yang dikiranya sudah pergi.

" _Apa yang kau-…"_

 _Sret!_

Saat Luhan bertanya, secepat kilat Sehun menarik lengannya, memeluknya erat dan terasa bahwa mereka saling berbagi debar jantung menyiksa, harusnya Luhan mengelak, mendorong tubuh besar yang sedang mendekapnya, tidak membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut dan hanya menegaskan pada Sehun bahwa mereka sudah berakhir, _seharusnya._

Tapi entah mengapa setiap hembusan nafas Sehun yang terasa di tengkuknya sungguh menyiksa, lelaki tampan itu bahkan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan seraya berbisik memilukan

"Ini yang ingin aku lakukan saat pertama kali tiba di Beijing, memelukmu erat dan mengatakan aku rindu padamu, aku sangat merindukanmu."

 _Refleks_ mata Luhan terpejam erat, dia juga sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sehun, membiarkan lelaki itu mengatakan rindu menyiksa yang dirasakan keduanya walau tak sampai hati tangan Luhan membalasnya.

 _Ya,_ Luhan hanya tidak ingin memberikan harapan, dia ingin membalas dekapan nyaman yang diberikan Sehun, tapi urung dilakukan, jadilah dia membiarkan Sehun memeluknya erat sementara di udara Luhan membuat gerakan mengusap seolah menenangkan tanpa diketahui Sehun bahwa dirinya juga ingin datang dan mendekap.

"Maaf aku terus membuatmu marah, bukan maksudku, _sungguh,_ aku hanya sangat kacau Lu, tolong aku."

Luhan memalingkan sejenak tatapannya, air matanya sudah jatuh membasahi namun diusapnya cepat, dia tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya hingga lelaki itu melepas pelukannya seraya tersenyum pilu "Terimakasih sudah membiarkanku memelukmu, aku pergi."

Setelahnya Sehun benar-benar pergi, Luhan bisa melihat lelaki itu berjalan di sepanjang _trotoar_ jalan sedikit gontai, ingin rasanya dia mendekap punggung tegap itu walau berakhir menangis histeris seorang diri didalam mobil.

" _Kenapa kau harus datang—_ SETIDAKNYA JANGAN SEKARANG— _rrrgghhhh…..!"_

Disana, tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun sedang terisak dalam diam, menikmati setiap hancurnya harapan yang sudah diimpikannya, dia mengira sesampainya di Beijing dia bisa memeluk Luhan dengan erat, mengatakan rindu dan perasaan yang coba ditahannya selama empat tahun, dia mengira Luhan juga akan bahagia melihatnya, bukan terlihat menderita karena tiba-tiba dia datang merusak segalanya.

Jika disana Sehun sedang menikmati sakit dihatinya, maka disini, didalam mobil sedan hitam keluaran _audi_ tersebut, Luhan sedang terisak histeris memukul dadanya, merasa begitu tak tega melihat bagaimana dirinya berhasil menghancurkan perasaan seseorang, terlebih lelaki yang dihancurkan perasaannya adalah lelaki yang diharapkannya datang lebih cepat agar setidaknya mereka bisa bersama dan tak saling menyakiti seperti saat ini.

" _Cukup Sehun, jangan datang lagi, Jangan-…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi_

.

.

Alih-alih pergi menemui Myungsoo di rumah sakit atau berangkat ke kampus untuk mengikuti arahan dari dosen pembibingnya, Luhan lebih memilih memarkirkan mobil kakaknya di perusahaan yang mengeluarkan game terbaru bernama _Han the Hunter_ yang sedang _booming_ diBeijing.

"Selamat pagi tuan muda."

Dan sama seperti Yifan, maka setiap kali Luhan melangkahkan kakinya di gedung dengan lima puluh lantai tempat kakaknya bekerja, dia juga akan disambut layaknya pemilik yang akan menggantikan posisinya kelak.

 _Ah lupakan,_ dia tidak tertarik bekerja di tempat seperti ini, dia hanya menyukai menggambar karakter dan itu sudah menjadi hobi yang akan dijadikan Luhan sebagai sumber penghasilannya kelak.

 _ **WELCOME TO THE ADVENTURE WITH HAN THE HUNTER**_

Dan setiap kali kalian melangkahkan kaki masuk ke perusahaan mendiang sang ayah, kalian akan disuguhi berbagai macam _clip_ dan suara merdu si karakter Han, bukan bermaksud bersombong diri pula, tapi karakter _game_ keluaran perusahaan mendiang ayahnya kali ini adalah dirinya yang begitu _manly_ dan tampan dalam karakter sebagai Han, _entah_ kerasukan setan macam apa yang membuat kakaknya menyetujui rancangan _design_ yang dikirim oleh seorang _anonymous_ hingga karakter Han and Friends menjadi begitu _booming_ di Beijing.

"Selamat pagi Lu."

Yang menyapanya kali ini adalah sekertaris pribadi kakaknya, Jing Tian, salah satu wanita yang bertahan dengan kerasnya sang kakak dan terkadang diharapkan Luhan menjadi kakak iparnya kelak.

"Hay Jie…."

Oleh karena itu tak heran jika keduanya terlihat akrab, Luhan sangat menyukai wanita cantik _ex Miss China_ tahun 2000 silam, begitupula Tian yang sangat menyukai Luhan bukan hanya karena pemuda didepannya ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan, tapi caranya meluluhkan hati Yifan adalah yang paling dikagumi wanita kelahiran tiga puluh lima tahun yang lalu tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak pergi kekampus?"

Diam-diam Luhan menarik lengan sekertaris kakaknya, dia hanya ingin bicara berdua sampai bisikan dari pegawai lain terdengar _"Manager Oh sangat tampan, dia benar-benar tampan."_ Terdengar dan itu membuat Luhan mendengus kesal menyadari bahwa Manager Oh yang sedang digilai karyawan kakaknya adalah Sehun.

" _Ada apa?"_

Jing Tian kembali bertanya dibalas dengus kesal Luhan yang kini memutar malas bola matanya "Tidak jadi Jie, tadinya aku mau memastikan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Seseorang bernama Oh Sehun, apa benar dia menjadi Trainee manager disini?"

" _ah,_ Si pendatang tampan dari Korea?"

" _mmhh…_ Tapi menurutku dia standar."

"Lalu siapa yang tampan?"

"Aku."

Tian tertawa gemas seraya mengusak kasar kepala Luhan sedikit kasar "Baiklah, kau tampan."

"Jiejie juga mengakui aku tampan?"

"Sebenarnya kakakmu lebih tampan."

" _eyy…_ Jangan buat aku iri dengan kisah cinta kalian."

"Tidak ada kisah cinta disini, dia hanya mencintai adiknya, _kan?"_

Pertanyaan tak penting itu membuat Luhan dan Tian tertawa bersama, keduanya cukup akrab membicarakan sang direktur tanpa sadar bahwa lelaki dengan tinggi 190cm itu tengah memperhatikan keduanya dari kejauhan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sang direktur sudah berjalan mendekat lalu menginterupsi tawa bahagia dari dua orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu untuk menarik kasar lengan adiknya, merangkulnya sedikit memiting sebelum berbisik mengerikan.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan rusa Cina disini? Kenapa tidak ke kampus, _hmh?"_

Luhan merasakan panas di kepalanya saat kakak lelakinya merangkul dan memitingnya dengan mudah, dia juga menjitaki kepalanya yang dianugerahi Tuhan hingga membuat Luhan resah meminta bantuan " _Jie—bantuaku!"_

Tian merasa sudah waktunya dia pergi, jadi dia mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah pada Luhan sebelum membungkuk pada direktur sekaligus pria yang sudah diperhatikannya hampir selama sepuluh tahun.

"Saya permisi direktur Wu."

"Ya, pergilah."

Tak menyangka kakaknya bisa sedingin itu membuat Luhan kesal, dia sengaja menginjak sepatu Yifan hingga terdengar suara pekikan sang kakak yang berhasil menyita perhatian pegawainya.

" _Dasar berandal kecil!"_

Sementara dirinya meringis kesakitan maka adik kecilnya itu justru membanggakan diri dengan bertolak pinggang seraya menatap penuh kemenangan padanya "Terlepas dari ukuran kecil atau besar, aku tetap berandal dan selalu menang melawan _giant_ sepertimu."

" _ssshh…._ "

"HAHAHA…LUHAN THE HUNTER BEAT THE BEAST MONSTER, HAHAHAHA— _GE!"_

"Berhenti membuatku malu."

Tamatlah riwayatnya, kali ini Yifan sedang menyeretnya ke ruangan dan itu artinya dia akan menerima ceramah tanpa jeda yang akan membuat telinganya berwarna merah saat mendengarkan " _Ge, ampuni aku."_

 _BLAM!_

Yifan membawa adiknya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang kerjanya, melipat kemejanya hingga siku lalu memberi tatapan tajam pada mahasiswa yang sepertinya akan menyandang _abadi_ di gelarnya saat ini.

"Jadi selain membuatku malu apa tujuanmu datang kesini? Di jam sibuk seperti ini? Apa mahasiswa abadi didepanku ini sudah mendapatkan jadwal seminarnya?"

Sindiran Yifan benar-benar membuat Luhan dongkol, dia mendelik pada kakaknya tapi tatapan Yifan jauh lebih mengerikan hingga membuat Luhan menciut dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Belum."

" _Whoa…."_

Kakaknya sedang mengipas wajahnya di ruangan sedingin ini, _gila memang,_ Luhan melihatnya sangat lucu tapi buru-buru diam terlebih saat Yifan mengatakan "Lalu apa alasanmu datang?"

" _aku—_ Memangnya aku tidak boleh datang ke perusahaan papa?" kesalnya, matanya sudah berkaca dan itu adalah serangan telak dari Luhan karena berhasil membuat Yifan merasa bersalah saat ini.

" _haah~_ Baiklah tidak perlu menangis."

"Aku kesal! Aku bukan Gege yang pandai, aku juga bukan Myungsoo, aku tidak sepandai kalian jadi berhenti mendesakku!"

Kedudukan 2-0, Yifan kalah telak saat ini, terlebih saat rengekan _khas_ adiknya terdengar sangat menyedihkan, jadilah dia berpindah kesamping Luhan, memaksa Luhan untuk mendongak dan menghapus lendir di hidung serta air mata palsu adiknya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, Gege salah, sekarang katakan apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

"SEHUN!"

" _huh?"_

"GEGE TIDAK BILANG SEHUN MENJADI TRAINEE MANAGER DISINI! LAGIPULA KENAPA HARUS SEHUN?"

Merasa Luhan sangat kekanakan Yifan hanya menjawab cukup tenang dan membuat adiknya berfikir rasional "Kenapa kau marah?"

"KARENA SEHUN!"

"Baiklah berhenti berteriak, lalu kenapa jika itu Sehun?"

Luhan tertunduk, Yifan bisa melihat adiknya sedang menggigiti cemas bibirnya, kedua tangan adiknya juga berkeringat sementara dirinya terus menjelaskan "Kau ingat _anonymous_ yang aku ceritakan padamu? Yang mengirimkan konsep Han The Hunter?"

Luhan mengangguk dan suara seraknya bertanya "Ingat, memang kenapa?"

"Itu Sehun."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak bisa mem- _publish_ sebuah karakter tanpa tahu siapa pembuatnya, aku terus mencari bahkan menggunakan _iddle ID_ dan menemukan bahwa asal karakter itu dari Seoul, dan lebih mengejutkan lagi Sehun yang membuatnya."

"Sehun?"

"Ya, jadi bukan tanpa alasan aku mengundangnya sebagai _trainee manager_ yang akan mewakili perusahaan kita di Seoul, lagipula dia hanya satu bulan berada disini."

Entah mengapa Luhan merasa ada yang menohok hatinya saat tahu Sehun hanya akan berada di Beijing selama satu bulan, dia sedih tanpa alasan tapi ditutupinya dengan senyum kesal seperti biasa "Baguslah."

"Apa yang bagus?"

"Dia hanya satu bulan disini."

"Daripada bagus gege melihatmu sedih."

"Ge sudahlah…"

Yifan juga tidak mau mengungkit hal ini sebenarnya, tapi kemudian dia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya urusan pribadi adik kecilnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Myungsoo?"

"Apa?"

"Hubungan kalian?"

"Baik, apalagi."

Berbeda dengan saat membicarakan Sehun, Luhan terlihat tak bersemangat saat kakaknya bertanya dengan Myungsoo, hal itu tentu disadari Yifan hingga membuat lelaki yang akan berusia tiga puluh delapan tahun bulan depan itu mengusap sayang tengkuk adiknya "Jika kau merasa bersalah karena kejadian delapan bulan lalu, lupakanlah, itu bukan salahmu Lu."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya Ge."

"Tapi kau berubah sejak kejadian itu, sebelumnya kau menunggu Sehun, kau juga diam-diam bertanya pada Jaehyun setiap dia menghubungimu, jadi bersikap seolah kau harus bertanggung jawab karena nyatanya kau tidak harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian itu."

"Ge, cukup."

"Lagipula itu hanya menyiksa kalian berdua jika Sehun masih berada di tengah-tengah kalian, jadi gege rasa-….."

"GE CUKUP!"

Luhan berteriak kesal, Yifan memakluminya, adiknya juga sudah banyak berkorban perasaan pada Sehun, pada Myungsoo, pada kedua lelaki yang begitu ingin menggantikan posisinya tapi menggunakan cara yang salah.

Hal itu membuat Luhan resah dan cemas, tapi dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Yifan karena memang dirinya sendiri tidak mengetahui apa yang diinginkan hatinya "Aku sudah melupakan Sehun, kini hanya ada Myungsoo di hatiku."

Yifan memalingkan wajah sesaat, jelas adiknya sedang bergurau dengan pernyataan yang dibuatnya, dia hanya ingin Luhan bahagia jadi wajah jika dia terus mendesak hingga adiknya paham apa yang dikatakan serta diinginkannya.

"Dan tidak ada yang merubahku, tidak Sehun, tidak Myungsoo atau kejadian delapan bulan lalu, _tidak ada satupun."_

Bohong lagi, jelas kejadian delapan bulan lalu adalah puncak dari semua masalah hari ini, saat dimana tiba-tiba Luhan menangis didepannya dan terus bertanya _aku harus apa Ge,_ hingga keesokan hari Luhan mengatakan dirinya dan Myungsoo sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan akan menikah setelah dirinya lulus kuliah.

Omong kosong itu ditelan mentah-mentah oleh Yifan, bagaimana dirinya akan merestui pernikahan Luhan yang masih bersikap labil dan tidak bisa memilih apa yang baik untuk hidupnya, jadi peringatan tak hanya diberikan pada Luhan tapi juga pada Myungsoo.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, dirinya juga memiliki perjanjian dengan Myungsoo mengenai Sehun, perjanjian yang mengikat mereka berbunyi

" _nanti, jika suatu hari Sehun dan Luhan kembali bertemu, jika suatu hari keduanya menderita karena perasaan cinta yang coba dipendam, maka Myungsoo dengan besar hati akan melepas Luhan dan mengembalikan Luhan pada Sehun."_

Begitulah perjanjian itu dibuat, tepat enam bulan lalu saat Luhan mengatakan Myungsoo melamarnya dan adiknya mengatakan _Ya,_ entah apa yang membuat Yifan ragu tapi hingga saat ini Luhan enggan mengatakan alasan dirinya terburu-buru menerima semua yang coba dilakukan Myungsoo untuk mengikatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan Lu, jangan memendamnya seorang diri."

Luhan diam tak menjawab, dia membiarkan kakaknya mengusap tengkuk dan memeluknya karena memang itu yang dibutuhkan Luhan, dia butuh ditenangkan, dia butuh meredam emosinya sementara kakaknya terus bertanya.

"Kenapa harus Myungsoo jika kau menginginkan Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng pasrah, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin membahas apapun tentang urusan pribadinya, tapi dia tahu kakaknya akan terus mendesak hingga terpaksa dia mengatakan

"Nanti, jika sudah waktunya akan kuberitahu alasan mengapa aku tidak memilih Sehun dari Myungsoo, _ah,_ atau sampai saat itu tiba mungkin aku akan kehilangan salah satu dari mereka, atau keduanya? _Entahlah Ge,_ atau akan lebih untuk kami bertiga mengakhiri permainan takdir menyakitkan yang harus kami lewati? _Aku tidak tahu harus apa."_

Mengerti bagaimana gelisah yang sedang dirasakan Luhan hanya membuat Yifan memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak, _lagi,_ dia pun semakin merangkul pundak adiknya untuk berbisik "Entah pilihan mana yang akan kau buat, selagi itu membuatmu bahagia aku tidak akan turut campur, tapi ingat Lu, aku kakakmu, yang membesarkanmu, jadi aku tahu hanya dari caramu tersenyum dan menunjukkan kau bahagia atau kau tertekan, jadi ceritakan pada gege saat kau siap, sekarang aku masih membiarkanmu, hanya jangan membohong gege dan perasaanmu, _hmh?"_

Luhan tahu ini sebuah peringatan, peringatan terakhir dari kakaknya karena dirinya belum bisa memantapkan hati pada Myungsoo, oleh karena itu menetapkan sepenuh hatinya pada Myungsoo adalah hal yang harus dilakukan Luhan jika ingin mendapatkan restu dari kakaknya.

 _Restu yang entah ingin dia dapatkan, atau dia relakan karena sungguh, hatinya masih begitu resah dan kehilangan arah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menetap lagi di Seoul? Kau bahkan sudah memiliki rumah disini."

Baiklah, setelah berdebat dengan kakaknya belum lama tadi, kini Luhan harus kembali berdebat dengan kekasihnya, perdebatan menyebalkan mengenai keputusan sepihak Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba ingin kembali menetap di Seoul.

Luhan benar-benar mencoba bersabar pada Myungsoo selama beberapa bulan terakhir, bukan karena kekasihnya sering berteriak atau membuatnya marah, _sebaliknya,_ hal yang terus dilakukan Myungsoo hanya mengalah dan Luhan menebak keputusannya ini terkait keberadaan Sehun di Beijing.

"Aku memiliki rumah tapi semua keluargaku di Seoul, Lu."

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah membicarakan keluargamu selama ini, apa ini semua karena Sehun?"

Myungsoo yang sudah diperbolehkan pulang pagi tadi kini sedang membereskan barang-barangnya di apartement sementara Luhan terus memarahinya karena terkejut "Sayang, kau tidak bisa terus menyalahkan Sehun."

Myungsoo tersenyum lembut, meletakkan tiket dan _paspor_ miliknya di atas meja sementara dirinya menghampiri lelaki cantik yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya dan tunangannya hampir delapan bulan terakhir ini.

"Aku akan sering datang berkunjung ke Beijing, nanti jika kau lulus aku juga akan membawamu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau tahu, hanya pikirkan kuliahmu lebih dulu dan jangan membuat kakakmu marah lagi. _ya?"_

Dan jangan katakan dia adalah Kim Myungsoo jika membuat tenang lelaki cantiknya tak bisa dia lakukan, secepat kilat hati kesal Luhan dibuat menjadi sangat tenang sementara Myungsoo memeluk erat tubuhnya "Aku akan merindukanmu." Luhan bersungut dibalas tawa kecil Myungsoo "Aku tahu, aku juga akan merindukanmu." Katanya mengecup surai Luhan dan membuat Luhan merasa begitu kehilangan karena tak bisa mengubah keputusan Myungsoo saat ini.

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memeluk Myungsoo selama yang mereka bisa hingga tanpa sadar dia melihat sebuah amplop kecil bertuliskan _Seoul hospital_ di tas berisi barang pribadi kekasihnya, dia ingin bertanya, tapi Myungsoo lebih dulu melepas pelukan mereka untuk mengatakan "Sekarang aku pamit pergi padamu, _hmh?_ "

Tak rela, Luhan kembali menggenggam tangan Myungsoo seolah menahan kepergian kekasihnya "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu." Pintanya, dibalas kecupan singkat di kening sebelum Myungsoo menggeleng tanda tak mengizinkan "Tidak perlu sayang, seseorang akan mengantarku."

"Siapa?"

Tersenyum kecil, Myungsoo mencium lagi kening Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya

"Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa rencanamu kali ini? Setelah menghianatiku kau berencana pulang, kenapa? Apa kau menyesal?"

Saat ini posisi berpindah ke Bejing International Airport, menampilkan dua pria tampan yang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju _gate_ tempat dimana si pemilik paspor Myungsoo, Kim akan melakukan penerbangan menuju Seoul.

Dilihat kasat mata, keduanya begitu kompak dan terlihat akrab, dimana pria yang lebih tinggi terlihat mendorong _troley_ si pria berlesung pipi sementara keduanya terlibat percakapan serius yang menegangkan.

Tak ada yang mengira jika dua pria yang terlihat seperti sahabat sejati itu kini menjadi Rival sejati, percakapan mereka dipenuhi emosi tapi tak ada satupun dari keduanya berteriak karena memang, sedari kecil pertengkaran mereka hanya sebatas menggeram penuh marah di suara, bukan di fisik.

"Bukan menyesal, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di Seoul."

Adalah Kim Myungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan seorang Oh Sehun, dan karena penghianatan itu masih begitu membekas di hati Sehun dia hanya memilih diam, berharap tak perlu terlibat percakapan dengan sahabat yang sudah merebut pujaan hatinya namun sial semua itu hanya keinginan karena Myungsoo, seperti biasa dia akan banyak bertanya saat Sehun enggan berbicara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Hatiku masih begitu marah padamu."

"Bukan hatimu, aku bertanya tentang tanganmu!"

" _ish!_ " Sehun membuang wajahnya, Myungsoo tahu temannya malu karena dia salah mengira, lalu untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana tegang diantara mereka dia menyenggol bahu Sehun dan mengambil alih _troley_ miliknya "Hey, aku tetap temanmu bukan?"

" _omong kosong!"_

" _oh ayolah!_ Hatiku sedih jika kau memutuskan pertemanan kita."

"Diam kau!"

" _haah~_ Kau marah tapi tetap datang saat aku meminta, itu hanya membuatku merasa sangat bersalah Oh Sehun."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan Luhan padaku."

 _TAP!_

Sehun menoleh saat tiba-tiba Myungsoo berhenti melangkah, awalnya dia berfikir harus kembali saling memukul dengan Myungsoo karena permintaannya, tapi diluar dugaan dan seperti biasa, bajingan berwajah malaikat itu justru hanya menarik dalam nafasnya untuk tersenyum dan mengatakan

"Mungkin dia akan segera kembali padamu."

" _Mwo?"_

"Untuk sekarang, sekali saja, bisa kau mengalah padaku?"

" _bajingan…"_

Sehun mendekati Myungsoo, mencengkram mantel cokelat yang dikenakan sahabatnya untuk mendesis penuh amarah "Kau mau dengar jawabanku? _Baiklah,_ Kujawab aku tidak akan mengalah padamu, setidaknya untuk kasus Luhan aku juga akan berjuang dengan caraku." Katanya memperingatkan lalu menegaskan satu hal pada Myungsoo "Dan jangan memperlakukan Luhan seolah dia barang yang bisa kau berikan pada orang lain kapan saja, _ah,_ satu lagi, sebaiknya kau tidak mengalah lagi padaku, aku muak saat kau mengalah!"

Setelahnya Sehun melepas cengkraman Myungsoo, membuat tubuh Myungsoo sedikit terhuyung sementara Sehun mendesis "Cukup sampai disini, berhati-hatilah, aku sibuk."

Tak lama hanya punggung Sehun yang terlihat semakin menjauh, meninggalkan Myungsoo yang hanya bisa menatap sendu kepergian temannya sementara satu kalimat kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

" _Sekali saja Sehun, tidak bisakah kau mengalah?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku sampai dengan selamat di Seoul dan aku sudah merindukanmu sayang._

 _._

Begitulah kira-kira pesan yang dibaca Luhan beberapa menit lalu, pesan singkat dari Myungsoo yang berhasil membuatnya tenang malam ini, dia tidak membalas pesan itu, yang dilakukannya justru beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk membuka jendela balkon di kamarnya.

Luhan bersandar disana, memangku dagu dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain sibuk memutar ponsel, pemuda cantik itu sudah mengenakan piyama motif rusa warna hitam favoritnya, sedang menikmati sepoi angin malam serta sinar bulan dari balkon kamarnya, sesekali dia memukulkan jemarinya di balkon kamar seraya menunggu seseorang menghubungi, entah siapa yang sedang ditunggunya, tapi dia cukup terkejut saat ponselnya bergetar dan nama Mr. X tertera memberikan pesan untuknya.

Buru-buru Luhan menggeser _slide_ ponsel, membaca pesan singkat yang bertuliskan " _dugaan anda benar tuan muda."_ dan membuat Luhan menarik dalam nafasnya, tatapannya tiba-tiba sendu dan kini dia menghubungi kakaknya mengingat hingga pukul sebelas malam belum ada tanda kedatangan Yifan pulang kerumah.

"Ge…kau dimana?"

" _Paman belum memberitahumu? Hari ini ada rapat di Guangzhou, gege tidak pulang kerumah, ada apa Lu?"_

"Aku ingin bicara, ini penting."

" _Tentang apa?"_

"Tentang kuliahku."

" _Kenapa lagi? Kau ditolak lagi?"_

" _mmmhh…"_

Luhan sengaja membuat suaranya lesu, dan benar saja daripada memarahinya san kakak justru bertanya " _Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"_

Sejenak Luhan ragu, tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain juga, hatinya berdebar sangat kencang hanya untuk memberitahu kakaknya "Aku rasa aku ingin melanjutkan semester terakhirku di Seoul, _bolehkah?"_

Hening, Luhan seketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari kakaknya, dia tahu ini adalah permintaan gila yang pernah diajukannya pada Yifan, jadi wajar jika kakaknya hanya diam sampai Luhan kembali memanggilnya.

" _Ge…."_

" _Gege rasa ini permintaan yang serius Lu."_

"Aku tahu."

" _Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

Luhan menggenggam kencang balkon kamarnya, dia hanya butuh kekuatan bahkan saat dirinya yakin kekuatan itu sepenuhnya ada pada Yifan, bukan pada tempat yang pernah membuatnya memiliki rasa trauma mendalam yang membuatnya harus kembali mengunjungi seorang _psikiater._

" _Entahlah Ge_ , tapi aku tidak ada harapan disini."

" _Baiklah, kita bicara lagi nanti setelah gege pulang, untuk saat ini dinginkan kepalamu lebih dulu, jangan meminta hal yang akan menyakitmu nantinya."_

Luhan tidak bisa membantah Yifan jika kakaknya sudah sangat tegas seperti saat ini, jadilah dia hanya berdeham " _Baiklah, aku tutup dulu, selamat malam Ge."_

Setelahnya Luhan mematikan ponselnya, Yifan benar sebaiknya dia memikirkan matang-matang keinginannya kembali ke Seoul, dia hanya tidak ingin disakiti lagi jika berada di tempat yang jauh dari kakaknya, setidaknya sampai dia menemukan seseorang yang bisa menjaganya seperti Yifan mungkin tanpa ragu Luhan akan meyakinkan sang kakak.

 _Drrt…drrrt…_

Lalu ponselnya kembali bergetar, satu pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal diterima Luhan, dia ingin mengabaikan pesan tersebut tapi entah mengapa ibu jarinya menggeser _slide_ notifikasi hingga pesan asing itu terbaca

 _Kau masih memiliki hutang denganku, kencan jika boleh aku ingatkan, Oh Sehun_

Luhan getir membacanya, Sehun benar-benar serius untuk tidak berhenti melakukan hal gila yang bisa menyakiti hati mereka semua, hal itu membuat Luhan begitu kesal tapi entah mengapa sepoi angin malam seolah menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, tentang seseorang yang bisa menggantikan posisi kakaknya lalu tak lama pesan Sehun masuk, _lelaki tampan itu seperti jawaban,_ tapi Luhan menyangkal dengan berdalih " _Tidak mungkin."_ Seraya menutup balkon jendela kamarnya.

Dia mengabaikan pesan Sehun, segera kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang sangat nyaman walau tak bisa membuat hatinya nyaman karena terlalu banyak yang ada di kepalanya.

 _Drrtt…drtt…._

Lalu pesan masuk lagi ke ponselnya, nomor yang sama yang merupakan milik Sehun, Luhan menggeser _slide_ notifikasi ponselnya lalu membaca lagi pesan menjengkelkan dari Sehun.

 _Aku belum makan._

"Apa peduliku."

Luhan melempar ponselnya, menarik hingga kepala selimut merah miliknya sampai ponselnya kembali bergetar " _oh ayolah!"_

Dia marah tapi tetap membaca pesan dari Sehun, kali ini lelaki itu mengatakan " _Aku bisa demam karena perutku kosong, kau ingat kan? Aku mudah sekali demam terlebih jika aku memiliki memar di tubuhku."_

Luhan ingat insiden dimana Jackson memukuli Sehun malam itu, lelaki yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya keesokan hari setelah insiden itu memang demam tinggi setelahnya, Luhan benar-benar tidak suka mengingat _moment_ yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar gila, lalu dia ingat wajah memar Sehun malam tadi hingga fakta bahwa dia terluka hanya membuat Luhan ragu untuk mengabaikan terlebih pesan Sehun kembali masuk dan bertuliskan.

 _Aku sudah didepan rumahmu, sebagai informasi, aku kedinginan._

" _Oh sial!"_

Buru-buru Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, dia memakai _syal_ lalu berlari mengambil mantel hitamnya di lemari pakaian, mengambil _syal_ miliknya yang lain untuk berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga seperti orang gila.

Mungkin jika dia belum bersama Myungsoo akan mudah baginya jatuh cinta lagi pada Sehun, tapi cerita berbeda saat ini, sekuat hati Luhan menolak perasaannya dan hanya menilai perilaku cemas berlebihannya ini hanya semata karena dirinya dan Sehun pernah berteman di masa lalu.

 _Sret!_

Luhan membuka gerbang rumahnya, menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri untuk menemukan Sehun disana, sedang bersandar di tembok rumahnya tanpa menggunakan _syal_ dan hanya kemeja mantel tipis yang Luhan tebak sama sekali tidak menghangatkan tubuh lelaki besar itu.

" _Haaah~"_

Luhan kembali menarik dalam nafasnya, perlahan menghampiri Sehun hingga si lelaki tampan menyadari keberadaannya, dia pun tak lagi bersandar, tersenyum sebaik mungkin untuk menyapa pujaan hatinya yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan piyama tidur motif rusa miliknya

"Hay Lu."

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, _hmmh?"_

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang berhenti menggangguku, tidak menggangguku, atau jangan menggangguku."

Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun terkekeh, dengan percaya diri justru dia membalas "Nanti kau rindu jika aku tidak menganggu— _hatcih~"_

Hidungnya bahkan memerah dengan cepat saat bersin, bibirnya terlihat kaku dan Luhan menebak setidaknya Sehun sudah berdiri didepan rumahnya lebih dari satu jam "Mendekat padaku."

" _huh?"_

"Cepatlah."

Tanpa bertanya lagi Sehun mendekat, dia bahkan berfantasi Luhan memeluknya dan memberikan kehangatan di saat tubuhnya mati kaku seperti sekarang "Pakai ini."

 _Uhuk!_

Namun fantasi tetaplah fantasi, karena daripada memeluk, Luhan hanya memakaikan _syal_ hitam miliknya dengan kasar, dia juga melilitkannya dengan kencang hingga Sehun terbatuk karena lilitannya terlalu kuat.

" _Ah mian,_ tidak sengaja."

Barulah Luhan mengendurkan ikatan _syal_ di leher Sehun, menatapnya kesal lalu dengan ketus mengatakan "Sekarang pulanglah."

"Tapi kau belum membayar hutangmu."

"Lain kali aku akan membayarnya, sekarang pulanglah."

Dan saat Luhan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, bersamaan pula terdengar suara dari perut Sehun yang kelaparan, hal itu membuat Luhan kembali menggerutu antara tak tega dan kesal hingga membuatnya menoleh dan terpaksa mengatakan "Apa kau benar-benar belum makan?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban "Belum."

" _oh ayolah!_ Jika lapar harusnya kau mencari tempat makan, bukan berdiri di depan rumah orang lain."

Menaikkan lagi kedua bahunya Sehun membalas "Aku tidak bisa makan sendirian, itulah sebab aku datang kesini."

Merasa kalah Luhan akhirnya mendengus, dia kembali berjalan, Sehun mengira Luhan akan masuk kerumahnya, tapi saat si lelaki mungil itu berjalan melewati gerbang rumah, itu artinya ada angin segar karena pastilah Luhan akan menemaninya makan.

"Hey Lu apa kita akan pergi makan?"

"Setelah suara memalukan dari perutmu hilang, aku akan segera pulang."

Terkekeh gemas, Sehun hanya mengikuti kemana Luhan berjalan, _kemanapun,_ asal pundak mungil itu masih bisa dilihat kedua matanya dia tenang, Sehun hanya terus mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi hingga tujuan mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai ramen di dekat rumah Luhan.

Tak banyak bicara Luhan memesan dua mangkuk, diikuti Sehun yang duduk disampingnya, mereka bedua kini menunggu canggung makanan yang sedang dipesan sementara Sehun terus memandang Luhan hingga membuat si lelaki cantik gugup karenanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dari banyak tempat kenapa kau membawaku ke kedai ramen?"

Tak mau kalah Luhan mencibir kesal "Pikirmu ini jam berapa? Sudah tidak ada restaurant yang masih menerima lelaki kelaparan sepertimu!"

Sehun mengangguk " _ooh…"_ dibalas senyum kecut Luhan yang lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Sehun melihat ke sekeliling, tak banyak kata yang diucapkan Sehun, tebakan Luhan pria tampan didepannya sedang menahan rasa lapar, jadi wajar jika Sehun tidak terlalu banyak bicara hingga keadaan berbalik dan membuat Luhan penasaran akan satu hal "Aku ingin bertanya." Katanya memulai, membuat Sehun menatapnya takjub untuk _refleks_ mengangguk "Apa?"

"Han The Hunter, apa benar kau yang membuat konsepnya?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, dia ingin menjawab tapi terhalang karena saat ini nona cantik yang bekerja di kedai ramen sedang menyajikan pesanan mereka lengkap dengan sekaleng soda yang dipesan Luhan " _Xie xie…"_ Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum menginterupsi pertanyaan Luhan.

"Akan kujawab setelah aku makan." Katanya begitu tergoda dengan ramen _khas Chinese_ yang dipesan Luhan hingga membuatnya tak tahan dan lebih memilih menyantap makanan didepannya daripada menjawab pertanyaan pria cantik didepannya.

Luhan sendiri memaklumi jika pertanyaannya kalah dengan semangkuk ramen, _ya,_ mengingat Sehun sangat kelaparan jadi dia membiarkan Sehun melahap mie nya lebih dulu, Luhan tanpa sadar memperhatikan Sehun dengan hati dipenuhi rasa lega, diam-diam tersenyum mengingat kali terakhir mereka makan malam bersama adalah malam dimana dirinya selesai berlatih basket dan Sehun menunggunya dengan sabar hanya untuk makan malam bersama.

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak makan?"

Luhan terkekeh, sejujurnya dia kesal saat Sehun memergokinya, jadi untuk mengelak dia berpura-pura membuka sumpit dengan kasar sebelum ikut menyantap ramen tempat dirinya dan Yifan selalu berbagi waktu dan membicarakan banyak hal.

"Melihatmu aku juga lapar."

Setelahnya mereka menghabiskan ramen di mangkuk masing-masing, Sehun lebih dulu selesai dan meletakkan sumpit diikuti Luhan yang sedang meletakkan sumpit disamping meja, keduanya membuat gerakan bersamaan untuk membuka kaleng soda sebelum Sehun menyerahkan miliknya pada Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

Sebagai jawaban Sehun hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya yang diperban tanda dia tidak bisa membuka kaleng soda "Bantu aku membukanya." Katanya meminta dibalas tarikan berat nafas Luhan yang kini membuka sabar kaleng soda miliknya untuk diberikan pada Sehun lebih dulu sebelum membuka kaleng soda Sehun dan menenggaknya bersamaan dengan Sehun.

" _ah~_ Aku kenyang."

Sehun mengelus kasar perutnya, bersandar di kursi kayu yang terlihat kecil karena tubuhnya yang besar sebelum menatap Luhan penuh arti "Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke tempat lezat seperti ini."

Luhan sedikit mengernyit karena sensasi soda yang sedang diminumnya sampai hingga ke tenggorokan, tak lama dia mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapan terimakasih Sehun seraya bersikap tegas mengatakan "Kita impas, aku tidak memiliki hutang lagi padamu."

"Baiklah."

Sehun ikut menenggak lagi sodanya, membiarkan rasa getir itu sampai hingga kerongkongan diiringi pertanyaan Luhan mengenai _game_ yang dipilih Yifan dua tahun lalu "Jadi ceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa kau membuat karakter sehebat Han the Hunter?"

Lagi-lagi hanya senyum kecil yang terlihat, _sungguh,_ jika boleh mengelak, Sehun tidak ingin membahasnya saat ini, tapi sepertinya Luhan terlihat sangat bersemangat hingga membuatnya terpaksa bercerita "Sebenarnya aku mengambil karakter itu sesuai dengan sifatmu, _keras kepala_ namun tangguh."

"Aku?"

" _mmhh…_ Dan sejujurnya aku tidak ingin Han the Hunter menjadi _komersil_ seperti sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menarik dalam nafasnya, meletakkan kaleng soda miliknya disamping kanan sebelum mendekat pada Luhan seraya berbisik "Aku ingin memberikannya sebagai kado ulang tahun untukmu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu bahwa karakter Han dalam _game_ juga memiliki banyak musuh, banyak yang tidak menyukainya namun dia tetap bisa menyelesaikan semuanya hingga ke babak akhir, _kau tahu kenapa?_ Kau tangguh sebenarnya, hanya kejadian empat tahun lalu memang sangat keterlaluan dan wajar jika kau memilih pulang ke Beijing."

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Luhan menyesal bertanya, terlebih tujuan Sehun untuk membuatnya menjadi kuat sama persis dengan setiap _chapter_ yang dia mainkan di _game Han the Hunter,_ rasanya tidak mungkin dan itu hanya membuat Luhan kesal untuk menenggak kasar soda miliknya "Lalu kenapa sampai bocor pada perusahaan kakakku?"

"Itu ketidaksengajaan, sebenarnya itu salah Kyungsoo karena mengirimkan _sample_ karakter dan beberapa _chapter game_ pada perusahaan kakakmu, _jadi ya seperti ini."_

" _Kyungsoo?"_

"Kau ingat kan? _Nerd?"_

"Tentu saja." Luhan bahkan merindukan _moment_ dimana dirinya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan kenangan singkat yang begitu berbekas karena nyatanya kau memang merindukan semua tentang mereka " _haah~_ Rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Luhan mengenang lalu Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan, beruntung Luhan tidak menolaknya hingga dirinya berani meminta "Jika rindu pulanglah."

" _huh?"_

"Kami semua menyesal atas kejadian empat tahun lalu, kami semua menyesal karena termakan rumor tidak bertanggung jawab itu, datanglah, biar kami memperbaiki semua kesalahan kami padamu."

" _ha ha…."_

Luhan tertawa sinis, masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana seluruh teman disekolahnya saat itu mencibir, mengatakan dirinya pembunuh tanpa merasa berdosa atau menyesal, dia ingat nama Jisung juga dipermalukan disana, membuat dirinya begitu geram hingga rasanya mual setiap kali siapapun termasuk Myungsoo, kakaknya dan kini Sehun mencoba mengungkit hal menjijikan yang membuatnya sangat tertekan.

"Apa yang harus diperbaiki? Siapapun yang menyebarkan rumor itu sudah berhasil menghancurkan aku, dia juga mengatakan hal buruk tentang mendiang Jisung dan aku muak mengingat hal itu, jadi berhenti membahas hal mengerikan itu, _hmh?"_

"Jeonghan juga menyesali perbuatannya."

"Dan karena siapa dia menyebarkan rumor menjijikan itu? Karena kau! Dia menyukaimu tapi menjadikan aku targetnya, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan Jaejoong hyung, _HAH!"_

" _Lu….."_

Merasa begitu marah, Luhan bahkan tanpa sengaja membawa nama pria yang pernah disukai Sehun dan sudah menjadi kakak iparnya saat ini, dia tahu dia sudah keterlaluan dan karena itu, sebelum Sehun membentaknya Luhan sudah lebih dulu mengakhiri perbincangan mereka yang berubah dipenuhi emosi.

"Sekalipun aku kembali ke Seoul, aku tidak akan pernah sudi bertemu dengan kalian semua! Tidak satupun dari kalian!"

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja, Luhan berlari meninggalkan kedai, gilanya dia berharap Sehun memanggilnya atau menggangunya seperti biasa, tapi melihat tak ada sosok lelaki menyebalkan itu mengekorinya lagi, hanya menandakan bahwa Sehun tersinggung dengan ucapannya mengenai Jaejoong.

" _haah~_ Bahkan setelah dia menjadi ibu dari keponakanmu kau tetap marah saat aku berkata buruk tentangnya."

Luhan bergumam dan tak lagi berlari menuju rumahnya, _alih-alih_ berlari dirinya menikmati angin malam serta dengan berat hati memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun termasuk Sehun dan Myungsoo tentang keputusannya untuk kembali ke Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Satu bulan kemudian**_

 _._

 _._

Setelah kejadian di kedai dekat rumahnya satu bulan lalu, Sehun tak lagi menunjukkan diri disekitarnya, mungkin lelaki itu benar-benar tersinggung hingga mengganggunya sudah tak ada didalam daftar yang harus dilakukan seperti sebelumnya.

Dan sebenarnya Luhan bersyukur jika Sehun menyerah untuk mendesaknya, mengatakan alasan mengapa dirinya memilih Myungsoo, mengapa semua terjadi sangat tiba-tiba hingga alasan mengapa kini kakinya melangkah keluar dari bandara Incheon hanya untuk menunggu pegawai kakaknya datang untuk menjemput.

 _Ya,_ setelah pembicaraan serius dengan kakaknya, Yifan akhirnya setuju dan mengizinkan dirinya kembali ke Seoul, tak banyak persyaratan hanya ada catatan bahwa jika dirinya menangis lagi atau terluka seperti empat tahun lalu, maka Seoul akan menjadi negara _blacklist_ yang tidak bisa dikunjungi Luhan sebagai peringatan dari kakaknya.

Tentu saja itu berlebihan tapi Luhan selalu menghormati segala keputusan kakaknya, dia juga tahu peringatan dari Yifan adalah perintah mutlak, jadi kali ini ketika Seoul menjadi keinginannya untuk menetap, Luhan hanya perlu menjauhi orang-orang yang mengerikan, menyelesaikan sarjana kuliahnya hingga memiliki alasan untuk tidak menjalani _Long distance relationship_ dengan Myungsoo.

 _Ddrtt….ddrtt…_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar dan nama Yifan tertera disana, segera dia mengangkat panggilan kakaknya untuk mengatakan "Aku sampai Ge, mana pegawaimu yang akan menjemputku?"

" _Syukurlah, tunggu saja dia sedang mencarimu Lu."_

Lalu saat melangkah keluar dari pintu kedatangan, Luhan bisa melihat seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusianya sedang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi _banner_ Wu Luhan, yang berarti itu adalah jemputan untuknya "Aku sudah menemukannya Ge."

" _Baiklah, namanya Kim Minseok dan kau harus bersikap sopan padanya."_

"Mengerti Ge, aku tutup."

" _Lu!"_

" _hmmh?"_

" _Tidak ada paman dan gege, jadi kau harus baik-baik disana?"_

"Ge, aku bukan remaja 18 tahun lagi, aku akan baik-baik saja."

" _Percayalah kau lebih manja saat usiamu beranjak dewasa daripada ketika usiamu 18."_

" _hehehe…_ "

" _Jangan tertawa, hubungi gege jika kau sudah sampai di apartement yang gege siapkan untukmu."_

"Siap _capt!_ Aku tutup dulu."

Setelahnya Luhan menutup panggilan Yifan, jujur dia gugup kembali ke Seoul, tapi saat Yifan menjanjikan tempat selain kediaman Oh hanya membuatnya merasa lebih baik, dia rindu bibi Oh, tapi terakhir kali perpisahan mereka hanya disertai air mata dan isakan, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat mata Luhan berkaca, jadi akan lebih baik jika Bibi Oh tidak pernah tahu keberadaannya di Seoul agar tak ada isakan pilu lagi dari wanita cantik menyerupai mendiang ibunya.

" _Haah~"_

Sekali lagi Luhan menarik dalam nafasnya, dia menguatkan diri untuk berjalan ke arah _banner_ dengan nama Wu Luhan terangkat disana "Hay Minseok hyung, aku Luhan."

Buru-buru lelaki dengan parasnya yang menggemaskan itu membungkuk, dia menyapa Luhan dengan sebutan "Selamat pagi tuan muda." namun Luhan mengelaknya cepat untuk memberitahu "Luhan saja, aku bukan tuan muda saat di Seoul."

" _ah,_ begitukah?"

" _eoh,_ Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Sebelum ke apartementmu, aku akan menunjukkan kampus baru yang akan menjadi tempatmu belajar disini tuan muda— _Luhan maksudku._ Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, ayo pergi."

Luhan mendorong kopernya namun secepat kilat Minseok mengambil alih dan kali ini Luhan membiarkannya "Biar saya saja." katanya mendorong koper Luhan seraya berjalan lebih dulu sebagai penunjuk arah.

"Jangan terlalu kaku padaku, _hyung."_

"Baik Luhan, _saya_ akan mencobanya."

Luhan hanya tertawa maklum, sepertinya lelaki yang bertugas menjemputnya adalah pegawai baru yang masih sangat berhati-hati, jadi saat pria yang mengenakan _id card,_ Kim Minseok ini membukakan pintu mobil, Luhan hanya mengangguk untuk mengikuti kemanapun pegawai kakaknya menunjukkan tempat dimana dirinya akan tinggal dan melanjutkan pendidikan di Seoul.

.

.

.

"Dan ini apartement tempat anda tinggal Luhan."

Setelah menunjukkan tempat dimana Luhan akan melanjutkan _study_ nya, segera Minseok membawa Luhan ke apartement tempat dimana Luhan bisa sejenak melepas lelah, hal itu direspon baik oleh Luhan yang kini keluar dari dalam mobil dan membuka kacamata hitamnya saat gedung dengan lantai mungkin mencapai lima puluh itu ditunjukkan sebagai tempat tinggalnya, dia melihat hingga mendongak lalu bertanya "Aku tinggal di lantai berapa?"

Minseok memeriksa kunci kamar apartement Luhan seraya menjawab "Lantai lima, kamar 520."

" _syukurlah."_

" _Wae?_ Apa anda ingin tukar kamar?"

" _aniya,_ Aku hanya tidak suka ketinggian, lantai lima sudah sesuai untukku."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian mengeluarkan lagi koper Luhan untuk menunjukkan jalan pada adik dari dari atasannya langsung di Beijing "Biar saya tunjukkan jalan."

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil alih kopernya, dia juga segera mengambil kertas dan kunci apartement untuk mengatakan "Tidak perlu, mulai darisini aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi tugas saya adalah memastikan anda sampai di apartement."

"Aku sudah sampai, kau boleh pulang hyung."

"Tapi…..Tuan muda! pastikan anda menghubungi saya jika membutuhkan sesuatu."

" _Baiklah,_ aku masuk dulu."

Tak mau mendengar alasan lagi, Luhan bergegas masuk, tak lupa dia mengerling asisten kakaknya untuk mengatakan " _gomawo hyung, aku akan menghubungi jika butuh sesuatu."_

Setelahnya Luhan menunggu didepan _lift_ apartement, yang perlu dia lakukan hanya menempelkan _card key_ sebagai akses masuk di setiap lantai, lalu menekan angka lima setelahnya, _begitulah instruksi dari pegawai apartment,_ membuat Luhan tanpa alasan merasa begitu _excited_ mengingat ini adalah kali pertama dia tinggal jauh dari sang kakak dengan fasilitas mewah dan lengkap yang disediakan di apartement ini.

 _Ting!_

Luhan segera masuk tepat setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, dia menekan _key card_ sebagai akses lalu berniat menekan angka lima yang tertera sampai seseorang lebih dulu menekannya, pikir Luhan karena mereka berada di lantai yang sama jadi orang itu tidak perlu menekan kartu akses miliknya.

 _Terserahlah,_

Dia tidak terlalu peduli dan hanya menunggu pintu _lift_ tertutup sementara pria yang menekan tombol angka lima berdiri tepat di belakangnya, tak ada suara, Luhan juga sibuk memainkan ponsel sampai pintu _lift_ kembali terbuka.

" _Sampai."_

Dia bergumam pelan, bersiap mendorong kopernya hingga dirasa pria yang sedang berada dibelakangnya kembali berulah, kali ini dia sengaja berjalan mendului Luhan, menabrak pundaknya seraya berbisik " _Welcome home, Lu."_

Sontak Luhan terkejut menyadari suara familiar yang baru saja menyapanya, dia juga dibuat diam beberapa detik sampai _lift_ memberi peringatan untuk segera keluar, buru-buru dia melangkah ke luar _lift_ sementara matanya tak berkedip melihat sosok pria yang memakai kemeja putih dengan kedua sisi tangan dilipat hingga siku yang baru saja menyapanya.

" _oh tidak."_

Awalnya dia ragu, tapi lelaki dengan pundak yang begitu lebar dan bentuk tubuh _bak_ seorang model itu kembali menoleh, mengerlingnya penuh arti hingga membuat _refleks_ Luhan berteriak.

" _y-_ YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI OH SEHUN?!"

Luhan bersumpah kali terakhir dia menemui Sehun adalah di Beijing, itu pun satu bulan yang lalu, tapi lihatlah, lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di Seoul dan lebih mengejutkannya dia juga berada di apartement tempat Luhan tinggal hingga membuat si lelaki cantik gusar karena rencananya kembali dalam diam gagal bahkan sebelum dia melewati malam pertama di Seoul.

" _Wae?"_

" _Oh sial!_ Dia bahkan bertanya dibuat polos, Luhan tak tahan, dia sangat kesal hingga tanpa sadar menarik kasar kopernya untuk mendesak Sehun yang berjalan ke pintu 520, _miliknya_

"K- _Kau!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Lagipula darimana kau tahu aku tinggal di kamar 520? Apa kau menguntitku, _Hah?"_

Luhan mendesak Sehun ke koridor disamping kamarnya, menunjuk-nujuk wajah Sehun menggunakan kunci kamar hingga dibalas sederhana oleh Sehun, lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Luhan dan hanya mengeluarkan kunci kamar yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Luhan.

Dia pun menunjukkannya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan bertanya " _apa itu?"_ lalu Sehun membalasnya terlalu santai dan _simple_ "Kebetulan aku penghuni kamar 519 Tuan Wu."

" _Mwo?"_

"Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri aku tidak menguntitmu."

Sehun membuktikan ucapannya, dia berjalan melewati Luhan untuk membuka kode akses kamarnya, menekan beberapa tombol angka sebelum kembali mengerling Luhan "Tapi tenang saja aku akan menjagamu disini, _omong-omong,_ jika kau butuh sesuatu atau merindukan aku, _mungkin,_ kode kamarku adalah 1220, angka kombinasi ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahunku, tekan saja, aku akan selalu menerima kedatanganmu, _bye,_ sampai nanti tetangga cantik."

 _Klik!_

Meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mencelos tak habis pikir, Sehun mengakhiri percakapan mereka, membuat Luhan benar-benar terkejut terlebih saat dia menyadari bahwa posisi kamar 519 dan 520 adalah berhadapan, kebetulan kamar mereka adalah dua kamar yang berada di ujung koridor sebelah kanan lantai lima, itu artinya mereka akan jadi satu-satunya tetangga _apartement_ karena jarak kamar 501 hingga 518 ada di ujung koridor sebelah kiri.

Luhan terkekeh lemas, entah dia harus bersikap bagaimana, ingin marah tidak memiliki alasan, ingin bahagia pun dia tidak memiliki alasan, jadilah dia menempelkan kartu aksesnya, membuat kode kamar dengan angka 2007, sebelum terdengar bunyi

 _Klik!_

Tanda verifikasinya diterima dan kamar yang tadinya sangat dia nantikan kini menjadi horor untuk ditinggali " _oh ayolah! Lelucon apa ini?"_

Luhan bahkan enggan memasuki kamar yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Sehun, dia ingin mencari tempat lain tapi pasti akan berakhir dimarahi kakaknya, jadilah dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menarik kasar kopernya lalu membanting pintu kamar untuk tiba-tiba berteriak

" _GEGEEEEEEEEEE!"_

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _,_

 _ ***HUNHAN ONLY!**_

 _._

 _Btw, Jangan ditanya ini Rate apa karena M jawabannya, dan jangan tanya kapan "nyatunya", karena chap depan jawabannya, gimana dah tuh? Girang kan qlean? Sama! Tapi coy, prosesnya coy, inget status mereka coy wkwkwkw, sudahlah, terusin chap depan aja, spoiler mele males! LOL_

 _._

 _._


	11. Chapter 11

_Previous_

 _"K-_ _Kau!_ _Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Lagipula darimana kau tahu aku tinggal di kamar 520? Apa kau menguntitku,_ _Hah?"_

 _Luhan mendesak Sehun ke koridor disamping kamarnya, menunjuk-nujuk wajah Sehun menggunakan kunci kamar hingga dibalas sederhana oleh Sehun, lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Luhan dan hanya mengeluarkan kunci kamar yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Luhan._

 _Dia pun menunjukkannya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan bertanya "_ _apa itu?"_ _lalu Sehun membalasnya terlalu santai dan_ _simple_ _"Kebetulan aku penghuni kamar 519 Tuan Wu."_

 _"_ _Mwo?"_

 _"Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri aku tidak menguntitmu."_

 _Sehun membuktikan ucapannya, dia berjalan melewati Luhan untuk membuka kode akses kamarnya, menekan beberapa tombol angka sebelum kembali mengerling Luhan "Tapi tenang saja aku akan menjagamu disini,_ _omong-omong,_ _jika kau butuh sesuatu atau merindukan aku,_ _mungkin,_ _kode kamarku adalah 1220, angka kombinasi ulang tahunmu dan ulang tahunku, tekan saja, aku akan selalu menerima kedatanganmu,_ _bye,_ _sampai nanti tetangga cantik."_

 _Klik!_

 _Tanda verifikasinya diterima dan kamar yang tadinya sangat dia nantikan kini menjadi horor untuk ditinggali "_ _oh ayolah! Lelucon apa ini?"_

 _Luhan bahkan enggan memasuki kamar yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Sehun, dia ingin mencari tempat lain tapi pasti akan berakhir dimarahi kakaknya, jadilah dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain menarik kasar kopernya lalu membanting pintu kamar untuk tiba-tiba berteriak_

 _"_ _GEGEEEEEEEEEE!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _GEGEEEEEEEE!_

 _._

 _Hatchih~_

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersin?"

Jelas Kwangsoo, _asisten sekaligus teman bertengkar adiknya,_ bertanya, karena tanpa alasan, di teriknya cuaca panas Beijing saat ini, putra sulung sekaligus Presdir _software and games Wu Coorp_ milik mendiang ayahnya tiba-tiba bersin sangat kencang.

Hal ini membuat Kwangsoo yang sedang fokus memilah _document_ sedikit tersentak sementara Yifan, _kakak kandung si manja Luhan,_ mengusap kasar hidungnya hingga berwarna merah "Entahlah aku rasa seseorang sedang membicarakan hal buruk tentangku."

"Siapa?"

Mendelik tajam, Yifan bahkan tak habis pikir kenapa ayahnya begitu cocok dengan lelaki yang banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bertanya dan membuat lelucon hingga terkadang dia ingin menendang bokongnya sekali saja "Kalau aku tahu aku akan langsung menyebut nama untukmu, _Presdir Lee!"_

Yifan menyindir, tapi nyatanya Kwangsoo menangkap sebagai pujian dan justru bertingkah menjijikan dengan menaikkan dasi serta berdeham konyol _"ekhem!…_ Jangan memuji seperti itu, aku tidak cocok jadi presdir."

"Memang!"

" _ish!"_ dia menggerutu, tapi ketika mata Yifan mendeliknya lagi, Kwangsoo membuat gerakan konyol menepuk nyamuk di udara walau nyatanya ruang kerja Yifan sangat steril dan sangat bersih.

" _omong-omong_ apa kau sudah menghubungi Luhan?"

"Baru saja aku menghubunginya, apa kau lupa? Lebih baik segera periksa daya ingatmu paman, _menyedihkan."_

Berusaha sabar Kwangsoo sudah membuat gerakan memukul di udara namun segera menggaruk tengkuk saat Yifan melihatnya " _hehehe..."_ dia tertawa mengalihkan hingga membuat Yifan menggeleng seraya menandatangani document berkas bisnis terbarunya.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi adikmu? Apa dia marah?"

"Sepertinya mereka belum bertemu."

" _hahaha…._ Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Luhan sudah bertemu dengannya? Kau pasti habis Presdir Wu— _haha…"_

 _BRAK!_

Kwangsoo terkejut saat Yifan menggebrak mejanya, entah mengapa tempramen presdirnya hari ini begitu buruk, mungkin karena adiknya kembali menetap di Seoul, atau hingga usianya yang kini menginjak hampir tiga puluh lima tahun tapi tak kunjung menikah? _Entahlah,_ yang jelas dia tidak terima dibentak oleh Yifan untuk membela diri " _Wae? Wae?_ Kenapa menggebrak mejamu, _hah?!"_

"Cepat bekerja dan berhenti bertanya hal-hal menyebalkan padaku Sekertaris Lee."

Jika sudah memanggil menggunakan posisi jabatannya, Yifan biasanya serius dan tidak ingin diganggu, jadi keberanian Kwangsoo yang belum lama menentang sang presdir menjadi ciut entah kemana, dia memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan seraya menggerutu "Aku kan hanya bertanya, _tsk!"_

Yifan mengabaikan gerutuan terakhir, paman benar, jika Luhan tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya, _habislah dia,_ tapi sampai detik ini belum ada protes yang dilayangkan, jadi Yifan hanya berusaha tenang mengingat kepalanya benar-benar dipenuhi dengan pekerjaan sementara hatinya cemas mengkhawtirkan Luhan, lalu disampingnya si mulut besar paman Kwangsoo terus bertanya hal-hal yang membuat kepalanya benar-benar sakit.

" _aku benar-benar bisa gila karena kalian."_

.

.

 _Sementara itu-….._

 _._

Di Negara yang berbeda, tepatnya di apartement _elit_ yang terletak di Seoul, terlihat satu lelaki cantik yang kini sangat uring-uringan karena pertemuan tak terduganya dengan lelaki yang membuatnya banyak menangis empat tahun lalu.

Dan yang membuatnya semakin uring-uringan adalah kenyataan bahwa niatnya untuk hidup tenang di Seoul sepertinya terancam mengingat pria menyebalkan itu, yang ingin dilupakannya, yang terkadang masih membuat hatinya berdebar gila kini tinggal di gedung yang sama dengan apartementnya, _biar diperjelas,_ lelaki itu tinggal persis di depan kamarnya.

" _apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa kebetulan seperti ini—aaarghhhhhh!"_

Luhan, _lelaki cantik yang sedang terlihat kesal itu,_ mengambil jaket merahnya, membekap jaket itu ke mulutnya lalu berteriak sekencangnya agar tidak ada satupun yang bisa mendengar teriakannya.

Dia berfikir, terus berfikir lalu melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya yang terlihat menggoda namun diabaikan karena pikirannya masih dipenuhi fakta bahwa Sehun, _lelaki tampan yang terkadang masih memenuhi pikirannya itu,_ kini berada dekat dengannya, terlalu dekat hingga Luhan lelah melompat dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur untuk mengambil satu kesimpulan.

" _tidak,_ Ini bukan kebetulan, _aku yakin itu!"_

Setelahnya Luhan berlari menuju pintu kamar dengan tergesa, tujuannya kali ini kamar yang ada persis tepat didepan kamarnya, jadi saat pintu apartemennya tertutup, dia mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun setelah sebelumnya menghentak kakinya kencang lalu menekan tak sabar bel di apartement Sehun saat ini.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong.._

 _Ting tong…_

Luhan menekan tombol kecil itu tanpa perasaan, dan mungkin jika di koridor sebelah kanan ada kamar selain 519 dan 520, salah satu pemilik dari kamar 501-518 akan keluar dan memarahi Luhan karena menekan bel terlalu kencang seraya menggedor pintu kamar Sehun tanpa jeda.

"CEPAT BUKA PINTU-…."

 _Klik…._

" _eoh,_ tetangga cantik rupanya."

Terlihat Sehun menyapa dan sudah menebak bahwa yang membuat keributan adalah tetangga barunya, jangan salahkan dirinya jika kini dia hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan ke pinggangkarena memang dirinya baru selesai membersihkan tubuh, hal itu membuat Luhan terkejut dan secara _refleks_ memalingkan wajah ke samping untuk menunjuk kebagian dada bidang Sehun yang terlihat sangat vulgar saat ini.

" _apa-_ Apaan itu? Kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?"

"Salahkan siapa yang menggedor pintu kamarku dengan tak sopan."

" _ish!_ Cepat pakai bajumu, aku ingin bicara!"

Tidak terlalu mengambil pusing, Sehun melebarkan pintu kamarnya untuk mempersilahkan Luhan masuk "Masuklah kalau begitu."

"Aku ingin bicara disini, sekarang!"

"Baiklah."

Mengalah lagi, kini Sehun berjalan keluar dari pintu sebelum Luhan merentangkan tangan dengan mata membelalak lebar, melarangnya " _a-_ Apa kau gila? Kau belum pakai baju!"

"Ya terserah saja, masuk atau bicara denganku dalam kondisi _topless."_

" _baiklah, baiklah!_ Ayo masuk ke kamarmu!"

Diam-diam lelaki yang memang sudah menebak reaksi pujaan hatinya akan kesal dan uring-uringan seperti ini hanya tersenyum kecil membukakan pintu seraya menggoda "Silakan masuk tetangga cantik."

" _berhenti menyebutku cantik sialan!"_

"Jika tidak mau dibilang cantik, berhenti berpenampilan sangat cantik."

"DIAM!"

Jangankan Sehun, siapapun yang melihat penampilan serba merahnya saat ini pasti akan mengatakan hal serupa, lagipula Luhan hanya memakai _shirtless_ merah dipadu dengan jaket merah yang sengaja dibuka, menampilkan lekuk tubuh hingga leher putihnya yang menggoda ditambah bibirnya seperti baru dioleskan pelembab atau diberi pewarna _peach_ karena setiap kali dia berbicara akan membuat si lawan bicara salah fokus, _Sehun contohnya._

" _ha ha ha…_ Kenapa dia suka sekali berteriak."

Setelah membiarkan si tukang berteriak itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, Sehun kini menutup kembali pintu kamar untuk bergabung dengan Luhan yang sepertinya terlihat gusar tanpa mau tenang saat menunggunya.

"Aku pakai baju lebih dulu."

"Cepatlah." Ketusnya,membuat Sehun mengangkat malas kedua bahunya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menutup pintu hingga Luhan bisa melihat _refleksi_ Sehun saat membuka handuk untuk memakai pakaiannya dari lemari kaca yang tersedia di dapur kamar Sehun.

" _sssh…_ Dia sangat vulgar dan tak tahu malu."

Bahkan saat mengumpat cara Sehun mengganti baju Luhan tetap melihatnya, memperhatikan bagaimana kaos hitam itu kini menjiplak seluruh punggung dan dada lebar Sehun hingga lagi-lagi Luhan dibuat berdebar diiringi rasa iri karena tidak diciptakan dengan bahu, punggung serta dada yang seksi seperti Sehun.

"Perasaanku saja atau kamarmu sedikit lebih besar dari kamarku?"

Sementara Sehun sedang mengambil sekaleng soda di lemari es, Luhan mulai melihat sekeliling ruang kamar Sehun yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih, tak ada sesuatu yang menarik, hanya sebuah tumpukan kanvas dan _CD_ animasi serta layar _proyektor_ yang sepertinya digunakan Sehun untuk pekerjaannya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki banyak barang disini." Katanya menyerahkan sekaleng soda tapi ditolak Luhan yang kini memilih melipat kedua tangannya "Tidak perlu, aku ingin bicara denganmu, bukan minum."

"Yasudah."

Sehun sebenarnya sedang bermain _game "terserahmu saja"_ jadi ketika Luhan menolak apa yang ditawarkan dia tidak akan memaksa dan hanya membiarkan si cantik didepannya melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Baiklah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa berkurang rasa gusarnya, Luhan kini berteriak dengan telunjuk mengacung tepat di wajah Sehun "KAU—!"

Sehun nyaris tersedak sodanya saat Luhan berteriak, bukan karena Luhan terlihat mengerika, tapi demi Tuhan saat bibirnya mengerucut marah, matanya membulat sempurna dengan rahang yang sepertinya sangat tegang hanya membuat dirinya terlihat sangat menggemaskan

"Aku kenapa _?"_

"Darimana kau tahu aku kembali ke Seoul? _Baiklah,_ itu bisa terjadi, tapi darimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini? Tepatnya di apartement ini!"

"Kakakmu."

" _huh?"_

Sehun menenggak sodanya hingga habis, bunyi tegukannya sangat menggoda hingga membuat Luhan mau tak mau ikut menelan air liur disela rasa kesalnya mengetahui bahwa penyebab kegagalan rencananya adalah sang kakak, _The Great Wu Yifan_.

" _ah~_ Maaf aku haus."

Setelahnya Sehun meletakkan kaleng kosong miliknya di meja, mengusap bibirnya cepat untuk kembali melanjutkan "Satu bulan yang lalu kakakmu bertanya apartement yang aman dan yang paling bagus di Seoul, aku bertanya untuk siapa dan dia bilang untukmu, sudah jelas _?"_

Sehun menjelaskannya sangat tenang, membuat Luhan mengipas wajahnya yang kepanasan seraya menggerutu dan bersandar di sofa nyaman milik Sehun " _oh astaga!_ Dari banyak orang kenapa dia harus bertanya padamu?"

"Karena dia menitipkanmu padaku selama disini."

" _Mwo?_ Pikirmu kau siapa?!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya akan mengawasi seperti angin, jadi kau tidak akan menyadari bahwa aku sedang mengawasimu!"

" _oh diamlah!_ Aku bahkan memiliki Myungsoo disini!"

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa sesuatu mencubit hatinya setiap kali nama Myungsoo keluar dari bibir Luhan, _dia sudah berusaha untuk tenang,_ berhasil memang, tapi tetap saja terkadang serangan mendadak seperti saat ini tidak bisa dihindari setiap kali Luhan menyebut nama Myungsoo di percakapan mereka.

"Apa kekasihmu tahu kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja dan dia akan segera datang!"

" _oh…"_

"Berhentilah menjawab singkat setiap kali kita bicara tentang Myungsoo!"

"Lalu berhentilah menyebut nama Myungsoo saat kau sedang bicara denganku!"

" _WAE?"_

"Hatiku sakit!"

Luhan diam, Sehun juga mengutuk ucapannya, kini hanya suara detak jam dinding yang terdengar membatasi mereka, tak ada yang bersuara sampai Luhan melihat Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya untuk memohon "Kalau begitu berhentilah."

"Apa?"

"Jangan menatapku sebagai Luhan empat tahun yang lalu, tataplah aku sebagai Luhan kekasih sahabatmu, aku tahu akan sulit, tapi sungguh, kita tidak bisa memiliki hubungan seperti ini terus menerus."

Sehun tertawa jengah untuk menatap Luhan tegas di kedua pasang bola matanya yang cantik "Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku, apa benar kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan tersisa untukku?"

"Sehun!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Apa kau takut? Atau kau-…."

"AKU TIDAK MENYIMPAN PERASAAN APAPUN PADAMU! TIDAK DULU, TIDAK SEKARANG DAN TIDAK NANTI!"

Lucunya mata Luhan terpejam saat meneriakkan hal yang sedang menggores hatinya juga, dia juga menggigit kencang bibir dan Sehun menangkapnya sebagai sebuah cara untuk berpura-pura menyelesaikan masalah hanya untuk tidak terlibat di masalah selanjutnya.

Dia tahu Luhan berbohong dan semua terlihat seperti lelucon untuk Sehun, membuatnya sedikit kesal hanya untuk menantang "Kalau begitu tantangan dariku masih berlaku untukmu."

" _Apa!?"_

"Kau harus mencium Myungsoo didepan kedua mataku."

"Sehun!"

"Agar aku percaya kau tulus mencintainya dan tidak lagi memiliki perasaan apapun padaku!"

"KAU—!"

"Jika sudah selesai bicara kau bisa pergi, aku tahu kau lelah, lagipula besok kau ada kelas di universitas barumu bukan?"

Hanya menggelengkan kepala yang bisa dilakukan Luhan, _entah_ darimana Sehun mengetahui segala hal tentangnya, bahkan jadwalnya di universitas yang baru, Luhan gusar mengenai hal ini tapi dia nekat bertanya untuk memastikan "Kau tidak tahu dimana aku kuliah bukan? Katakan tidak, _jebal."_

Sehun mempertimbangkan permintaan Luhan, matanya menyapu kecemasan di mata cantik yang tengah berharap padanya, _mungkin dia akan mengatakan tidak, mungkin juga dia akan mengatakan Ya,_ sebenarnya itu tergantung _mood_ yang diberikan Luhan padanya.

 _Well,_ karena Luhan sepertinya ingin lebih dari sekedar jawaban _tidak,_ Sehun dengan sengaja menarik sedikit bibirnya tanda tersenyum, lagi-lagi dia juga mengangkat kedua bahunya untuk jujur mengatakan "Aku tahu."

" _huh?"_

Sekali lagi, lelaki tampan yang belum mengeringkan rambutnya kembali menegaskan dan mengatakan "Sejujurnya aku tahu segala sesuatunya tentangmu, termasuk kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya kau senang bertemu denganku disini, aku juga tahu kau mencariku satu bulan lalu sejak terakhir kita makan bersama di kedai ramen dekat rumahmu, aku tahu kau mencemaskan aku dan aku tahu kau-….."

"DIAM OH SEHUN!"

Kali ini posisi menjadi imbang 1-1. Setelah Luhan sukses memberi serangan mendadak dengan menyebut nama Myungsoo, maka Sehun membalasnya dengan mengatakan banyak hal yang _**sialnya!**_ Adalah benar tentang bagaimana Luhan mencemaskannya setelah insiden di kedai ramen satu bulan yang lalu, sesekali dia juga bertanya pada Yifan tentang Sehun dan dia tahu, bertanya pada kakaknya itu artinya bunuh diri karena sepertinya Yifan benar-benar menyukai Sehun entah karena apa.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan tidak sanggup berada lebih lama bersama Sehun, setelah membentak si pemilik apartement di kamarnya sendiri, buru-buru dia berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun, membanting kasar pintunya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa tertunduk dengan hati tergores menahan rasa sakit yang sama, dengan alasan sama, dan karena orang yang sama pula.

Dia terluka, _lagi,_ tapi tak ada penyesalan di wajahnya, _sebaliknya,_ Sehun tersenyum seraya melihat ke pintu dimana Luhan membantingnya, hatinya memang sakit, tapi di hati yang sakit itu pula dia tersenyum meyakini satu hal,

" _aku benar, kau masih peduli padaku."_

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

 _._

Sementara Sehun sedang mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu Luhan, maka lelaki cantik yang merasa sangat terganggu dengan sikap dan cara Sehun berbicara padanya tengah dilanda rasa gusar yang begitu memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Terlihat dari caranya bernafas seolah baru dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan, _tersengal_ hingga membuat wajahnya begitu pucat ketakutan, rasanya dia ingin berteriak lagi, tapi dirinya tahu berteriak didepan kamar Sehun hanya akan membuat dirinya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

Jadilah dia memejamkan erat matanya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri sebanyak mungkin hingga sebuah suara terdengar begitu lembut saat memanggil namanya.

"Luhan?"

Terlalu lembut dan berhasil menyelinap masuk ke bagian terdalam hatinya yang sedang goyah, Luhan _hafal_ dengan wajah si pemilik suara, membuatnya cepat menoleh dan benar saja, disana, sedang berdiri lelaki tampan si pemilik tatapan paling menenangkan yang pernah dikenal Luhan selain milik mendiang ayahnya, tersenyum padanya hingga membuat _refleks_ Luhan berjalan mendekat padanya.

" _Myungsoo…"_

Ya, lelaki itu kekasihnya, lelaki pertama yang seharusnya dia temui saat tiba di Seoul, _bukan Sehun,_ harusnya dia lelaki yang berbicara dengannya saat dia masuk ke _apartement_ ini, _bukan Sehun, yang menyambutnya, yang membuatnya merasa keputusannya adalah benar kembali ke Negara yang membuatnya memiliki kenangan mengerikan empat tahun yang lalu,_ harusnya dia, _Kim Myungsoo_ dan bukan Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Sehun?"

 _Tap!_

 _Bahkan lelaki sekelas Myungsoo pun bisa membuatnya terkejut dan kesal dan kecewa._

Entah bagaimana dirinya tahu bahwa kamar itu adalah kamar Sehun, _dia tidak peduli,_ yang membuatnya kesal adalah fakta bahwa lagi-lagi Myungsoo bertanya terlalu tenang sementara Luhan sedang merasa gelisah untuk menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dan Sehun hidup berdekatan.

Luhan pun mengambil banyak nafasnya, berusaha tenang tanpa bisa menutupi bahwa dia gusar karena sepertinya hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengetahui skenario hidupnya selama berada di Seoul.

" _Bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah kamar Sehun?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tentu saja aku tahu sayang, Sehun sudah tinggal di tempat itu selama dua tahun."

" _Mwo?"_

Kedaan kini berpindah ke sebuah café yang berada di lantai dasar _apartement,_ dan bukan tanpa alasan Myungsoo membawa kekasihnya yang gusar ke tempat yang biasa digunakannya untuk berdiskusi dengan Sehun semasa mereka kuliah dulu.

 _Well,_ tempat ini memiliki berbagai jenis _milkshake_ dan _ice cream,_ dan benar saja kekasih hatinya yang sedari tadi merasa gusar dibohongi menjadi lebih tenang dengan tiga gelas _milkshake,_ serta tia _cup_ besar _ice cream_ menemani percakapan mereka.

"Singkatnya Sehun lebih dulu tinggal di tempat ini, bukan karena dia menguntitmu, _rusa."_ Katanya mengusap gemas surai Luhan hingga kekasihnya bertanya "Kenapa dia tidak tinggal di rumahnya?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan bisa melihat ekspresi sendu dari wajah Myungsoo, membuatnya semakin penasaran hingga tanpa sadar mendesak "Ayo ceritakan padaku."

" _wae?_ Kau masih sangat peduli pada Sehun ya?"

" _aniya,_ bukan itu, aku hanya-…. _tunggu!_ Apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

" _ding dong ding….hahaha,_ menggodamu adalah hal menyenangkan sayang."

Terkadang rasanya Luhan benar-benar tersihir melihat bagaimana cara Myungsoo tertawa dan menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya yang begitu dalam, beberapa saat mungkin dirinya akan merasa berdebar tapi dia tahu debaran di hatinya lebih karena tawa seorang Kim Myungsoo bisa menjadi penghapus rasa gusar disaat dirinya benar-benar dalam keadaan kesal seperti ini.

"Baiklah, kau ingin tahu alasan Sehun keluar dari rumahnya?"

"Dia keluar dari rumah?"

"Lebih tepatnya dia tidak akan kembali kerumah sampai seseorang yang pergi kembali datang dan tinggal dirumahnya lagi."

"Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Dirimu."

" _aku?"_

"Empat tahun yang lalu saat kau pergi, bibi Oh mulai bersikap dingin pada Sehun dan terus menyalahkan Sehun karena tidak bersikap baik padamu di sekolah hingga kau pergi dengan tangisan dan luka di wajahmu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar berlebihan mengingat bibi Oh sudah memiliki tiga putra tapi aku rasa bibi Oh sangat menyayangimu sayang, beberapa kali dia juga membelikan aku tiket ke Beijing saat tahu aku akan datang menemuimu."

"Jadi bibi tahu kita sepasang kekasih?"

Ada raut penyesalan itu diwajah Myungsoo, dia tersenyum kecil untuk membenarkan "Selain Sehun, semua keluarga Oh tahu hubungan kita."

" _ah…."_

Bahkan Luhan merasa bersalah saat ini, wajar Sehun bersikap gila dan arogan saat tahu Myungsoo menjalin hubungan dengannya, jika dirinya berada di posisi Sehun sepertinya cerita akan semakin mengerikan mengingat temperamennya sangat buruk jika menyangkut hubungan dan orang-orang yang dia cintai.

"Jadi aku harap kau bisa memaklumi sikapnya, Sehun menjadikanmu sebagai semangatnya hingga dia bisa berada di posisinya saat ini, dia juga rela ibunya kesal dan marah padanya karena dia memiliki tekad untuk membawamu pulang kerumahnya."

"Dan kau diam saja?"

" _huh?"_

Baiklah, jika berbicara tentang serangan mendadak yang sudah dialami oleh Sehun dan Luhan beberapa menit lalu, maka kini giliran Myungsoo yang harus merasakan kekesalan Luhan adalah nyata, lelaki cantik didepannya ini jelas terlihat gusar, terdengar dari suara gertakan giginya yang begitu tenang namun terkesan sangat marah dan kecewa.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saat Sehun menjadikan aku tujuan hidupnya? Kenapa kau hanya diam saat kau mengetahui bahwa aku dan dia akan tinggal bertetangga seperti ini? Tidak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu L? Aku kekasihmu!"

Dan seperti biasa pula, Myungsoo adalah tipe lelaki yang tak pernah menggunakan emosinya setiap menghadapi masalah, jadi saat Luhan mendesaknya dan terdengar ingin marah, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menenangkan seraya menggengam jemari kekasihnya yang sudah terasa dingin di genggamannya.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun, _tapi aku tidak bisa sayang."_

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kau selalu bilang tidak bisa? Kau bisa!"

"Baiklah, katakan aku bisa, tapi setelah itu apa? Sehun akan semakin menderita dan membenci kita berdua, itu yang kau mau?"

Kesal, Luhan menghempas tangan Myungsoo untuk berbicara ketus sedikit kejam "Aku tidak peduli sekalipun dia membenciku, _membenci kita!"_

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sepertinya Myungsoo sedang menyerang balik dirinya, dan harusnya Luhan mengatakan _Yakin_! Tanpa ragu, tapi entah mengapa kalimat itu tersangkut di kerongkongan hingga tak bisa dia keluarkan sebagai konsonan kata.

Hal itu membuat Myungsoo tersenyum kecil, dia kembali menggengam tangan Luhan lalu berkata penuh kemenangan "Nah, apa kataku, kau juga tidak bisa bukan?"

"Aku-…." Bahkan saat bibirnya sendiri menghianati, Luhan merasa begitu marah dan kesal, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tapi terlihat ingin menjelaskan, meyakinkan bahwa dia bisa tidak peduli pada Sehun namun tak sebaris lima kata " _yakin"_ keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lagipula Sehun sudah terlalu banyak menderita, jangan salahkan dia lagi Lu."

"Kau-…."

Nyaris Luhan menggebrak meja tempat mereka berada disini, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Myungsoo, entah perasaannya atau bukan, tapi daripada mempertahankan hubungan mereka, kekasihnya seperti mendorong dirinya dan Sehun untuk kembali bersama, _ini gila,_ dan ini sangat membuatnya marah hingga tanpa sadar mengatakan

"Kenapa aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa kau—…" Luhan menyadari wajah Myungsoo berubah menjadi sangat pucat, tangan kekasihnya juga berkeringat hingga memalingkan wajah adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum menyudahi percakapan mereka "Sudahlah…..Aku lelah, kita bertemu besok."

Setelahnya Luhan dengan segala gusar di hatinya meninggalkan Myungsoo yang entah mengapa sedang berkeringat begitu banyak di wajahnya, dia juga seperti meringis menahan sakit sampai memastikan Luhan pergi barulah dia menyadarkan kepalanya di atas meja, memikirkan semua ucapan dan tuduhan Luhan untuk kalimat " _kenapa aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku?"_ hingga senyum kesakitan itu terlihat bersamaan dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Myungsoo bahkan harus memejamkan mata untuk bergumam sangat lirih,

" _Bukan, bukan aku yang tidak mencintaimu, tapi kau sayang, kau yang tidak menaruh perasaan itu padaku."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

 _._

Sebenarnya Luhan malas menghadapi hari dimana dirinya harus kembali menjadi mahasiswa baru di tempat yang dipilihkan Yifan untuknya, _singkat kata,_ bukan ini rencananya setiba di Seoul, dia hanya ingin berpura-pura masuk ke salah satu universitas Seoul hanya untuk mengelabui kakaknya, bukan benar-benar menyusun skripsi di negara yang pernah benar-benar membuatnya jatuh di titik terendahnya.

Lagipula bukan tanpa alasan dirinya ingin kembali ke Seoul, ada tujuan utama yang ingin dia pastikan dan hanya sementara bukan untuk menetap dalam waktu yang lama di tempat mengerikan ini.

" _haah~"_

"Anda baik-baik saja tuan muda?"

"…"

Sejujurnya _mood_ Luhan sedang sangat buruk, lalu lelaki cantik bernama Kim Minseok yang sedang mengemudikan mobil terus bertanya dan membuatnya tak nyaman, jadilah dia hanya diam kursi belakang, lebih memililh untuk melihat keluar jendela sementara Minseok mulai menyadari kesalahannya, _dia terlalu formal._

"Maksudku apa kau baik-baik saja Luhan?"

Barulah Luhan merespon, sejujurnya _swing mood_ miliknya bisa terjadi hanya karena hal-hal kecil, salah satunya jika dia sudah mengatakan tidak ingin dipanggil tuan muda tapi Minseok tetap melakukannya, jadi saat dirasa Minseok sudah tidak memanggilnya tidak formal lagi, Luhan merespon dengan menatap kaca spion mobil seraya mengangguk "Hanya gugup, _entahlah."_

"Kau tenang saja Lu, tidak ada yang menakutkan di tempat barumu nanti."

Terkekeh kesal, Luhan kembali melihat ke arah jendela mobil untuk tersenyum gugup dan takut "Kau tahu hyung?"

" _Ya?"_

"Itu adalah kata-kata yang gege ucapkan padaku saat kali pertama mengirimku ke Seoul, _tidak ada yang menakutkan,_ tapi nyatanya hidup disini sangat keras dan mengerikan."

Minseok melihat bagaimana Luhan merubah ekspresi dari acuh menjadi pucat karena rasa traumanya, hal itu membuatnya merasa tak enak hati hingga Minseok memilih diam dan tak lama mereka sampai di tempat dengan tulisan besar Hanyang University sebagai logo dari gedung yang memiliki aksen _khas_ Inggris sebagai _design_ bangunan.

"Kita sampai Lu."

" _haah~_ Baiklah, ada dimana kelasku?"

"Lantai tiga ruang 1212, kau akan bertemu dengan Professor Oh-…."

"Aku pergi hyung."

 _BLAM!_

Belum sempat Minseok menjelaskan, Luhan sudah lebih dulu keluar dari dalam mobil, membuat asisten berparas cantik itu hanya bisa terkekeh seraya mengambil ponsel, melaporkan kegiatan Luhan di hari pertamanya kuliah di Seoul.

" _Ya? Bagaimana Xiumin?"_

Nama _chinese-_ nya adalah Xiumin, jadi saat percakapan berubah menggunakan bahasa mandarin maka sudah dipastikan yang dihubungi Xiumin adalah atasan sekaligu kakak kandung Luhan, _Wu Yifan._

"Tuan muda sudah masuk kedalam kelas, Presdir Wu."

"Bagus, pastikan dia segera pulang setelah selesai belajar."

"Baik."

Tak lama panggilan dari Yifan terputus, didengar dari suaranya jelas Yifan sedang berada di tengah-tengah _meeting,_ tapi yang membuat asistennya itu kagum adalah bagaimana Yifan selalu menomorsatukan adiknya entah dalam keadaan sesibuk apapun, hal itu membuat Minseok bersumpah akan membantu atasan sekaligus pria yang memberinya pekerjaan layak untuk mengawasi adik laki-lakinya dan menjaga Luhan seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menjemputmu adik kecil— _eoh!"_

Sesaat setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, Minseok dibuat terkejut melihat sosok lelaki tampan yang menggunakan _turtle neck_ hitam sebagai _style_ nya hari ini, lelaki seumuran Luhan itu tampak elegan seperti tengah melakukan _catwalk_ saat keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menyusuri lorong universitas.

Minseok sempat memperhatikan cukup lama si pemilik punggung lebar dan tubuh sempurna milik lelaki yang merupakan teman dekat sepupunya hingga tanpa sadar dia bergumam "Kau benar-benar datang rupanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya yang berkumpul di kelas ini adalah mahasiswa semester akhir yang akan mengajukan sidang skripsi untuk _creative design_ and _art performance design,_ selebihnya bisa meninggalkan kelas."

Sialnya dua jam pertama harus dilalui Luhan dengan mata pelajaran _basic design_ miliki mahasiswa semester awal, dia tidak bisa menghindar mengingat nilainya tidak mencukupi untuk pengajuan bahan skripsi hingga berakhir duduk manis di kursi paling belakang "Hey kau juga mahasiswa semester akhir? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Luhan menoleh malas pada teman sebangkunya di samping, memperhatikan dari atas hingga ke bawah lalu menilai setidaknya lelaki disampingnya ini memiliki nilai delapan dari skor sepuluh untuk penampilan.

"Aku mahasiswa baru."

" _ah,_ pantas saja kau asing, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Siapa namamu?"

Luhan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan memasukkan beberapa buku dan alat tulis ke dalam tas saat lelaki disampingnya mengenalkan diri sebagai "Aku Park Jinyoung." Katanya mengulurka tangan membuat Luhan sekilas menatap dan menyambut jabatan tangan teman pertamanya di kampus "Wu Luhan."

"Kau _Chinese?"_

"Tidak terlihat ya?"

"Aku kira kau berasal dari Daegu."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena Daegu terkenal dengan parasnya yang cantik dan tampan, jika kau kenal Bae Irene dan V BTS mereka darisana."

Mengambil kesimpulan, Luhan bergumam "Berarti aku tampan." Katanya namun dibantah tegas oleh Jinyoung "Tidak, kau cantik."

" _Kau-….."_

Luhan nyaris memukul kepala Jinyoung saat teman pertamanya itu secara gamblang mendeskripsikan bagaimana _visualnya,_ dia paling tidak suka dipanggil cantik dan Jinyoung mengatakannya tanpa rasa bersalah, membuatnya sudah sedikit berdiri hendak memukul kepala temannya sebelum suara terdengar suara seorang wanita memekik dan itu sangat mengganggu telinganya.

"ASTAGA APA PROFESSOR SUDAH DATANG? _BAGAMANA INI?_ AKU BELUM MENYIAPKAN BAHAN APAPUN! ASTAGA-…."

Wanita itu terliha unik untuk Luhan, dari caranya berpakaian dengan kemeja _flannel_ yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, lalu celana _jeans_ dengan sobekan di lutut serta tas ransel hitam hanya membuatnya terlihat seperti wanita tomboy versi feminim karena masih menggunakan _heels_ dan jepit rambut strawberry di anak poni rambutnya.

"Siapa dia?"

Luhan bertanya dan Jinyoung menjawabnya santai lagi, _terlalu santai_ bahkan, terlebih saat mengatakan " _oh,_ Dia dewi di kampus ini, mereka menyebutnya _the goddess from Hanyang University,_ Kim Sejeong."

Lalu Luhan merespon berlebihan dengan kedua mata yang nyaris keluar serta tangan yang menunjuk "Dia? _Yang benar saja!_ Dia tidak terlihat seperti dewi sama sekali!"

"Itu hanya untuk hari ini."

" _huh?_ Kenapa memangnya."

"Professor yang akan masuk di kelas selanjutnya tidak suka jika mahasiswanya berpakaian seksi atau berlebihan, jadi itu hanya salah satu cara agar tidak di usir dari kelas."

"Memangnya dosen yang akan masuk di kelas berikutnya sangat mengerikan?"

"Sangat, dan kau tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan?"

"Apa?"

"Usianya tidak terpaut jauh dengan kita tapi sikapnya sangat menyebalkan, _ah, itu dia-…."_

Penasaran, Luhan pun melihat ke arah pintu masuk, bertanya-tanya menagapa Jinyoung merubah sikapnya drastis dari bermain ponsel menjadi membaca buku hingga membuatnya mencari tahu dan sukses dibuat tidak bernafas melihat siapa lelaki yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan

" _apa yang dia lakukan disini?"_

Awalnya Luhan mengira lelaki tampan yang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan _turtle neck_ itu adalah mahasiswa sepertinya, namun tebakannya kali ini meleset karena lelaki itu berjalan lurus menuju ke tempat yang berbeda, _lebih tepatnya,_ si pemilik rahang tegas itu berjalan ke tempat dimana seharusnya professor atau dosen duduk untuk mengajar.

"Luhan, cepatlah duduk! Dia tidak suka jika mahasiswanya tidak siap."

" _mahasiswanya?"_

Kakinya terasa sangat lemas, belum lagi dia harus berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, membuat tatapannya memelas untuk bertanya memastikan "Dia professor yang kau bicarakan?"

" _eoh,_ Professor Oh Sehun."

 _DEG!_

Serasa disambar petir di siang bolong seperti ini, Luhan terduduk lemas di tempatnya, rasanya dia ingin menjerit dan menangis, ingin memaki lelaki yang kini mengunci matanya dengan tatapan penuh kemenangan, _tidak,_ daripada Sehun, dia ingin sekali memaki kakaknya karena semua kebetulan ini pasti terjadi karena campur tangannya.

"Luhan apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat?"

Menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, Luhan hanya bergumam lirih seraya mengangguk "Kau benar aku sakit, _aniya,_ tamat sudah riwayatku." Katanya kesal, dibawah sana kaki Luhan sedang menghentak kesal, lalu tiba-tiba Jinyoung kembali menepuk lengannya hingga _refleks_ Luhan berteriak

"APA?"

Membuat satu teman sekelasnya menoleh sementara wajah Jinyoung memucat dan tak lama menunjuk kedepan tanda dia sedang berada dalam masalah "Wu Luhan- _ssi_?"

Saat namanya disebut Luhan memejamkan mata, dia enggan menatap ke arah lelaki itu, tapi sekali lagi namanya disebut "Wu Luhan." Maka Luhan kehabisan alasan untuk menghindar, dia menoleh dan sekali lagi, matanya dan mata Sehun berpapasan hingga lelaki yang kini tinggal didepan apartemennya itu tersenyum untuk mengatakan "Proposal pengajuan sidangmu aku terima, mulai hari ini kau akan berada dibawah bimbinganku."

" _Mwo?"_

"Satu minggu kita akan tiga kali pertemuan, siapkan dirimu karena aku sibuk."

Harusnya Luhan bahagia karena pada akhirnya ada dosen yang menerima proposal _design_ miliknya, _harusnya,_ tapi kebahagiaan itu sirna entah kemana saat menyadari mulai dari hari ini hingga nanti hari kelulusannya dia akan selalu berkaitan dengan Sehun, _dengan lelaki yang masih membuat bimbang hatinya,_ bibirnya mengerucut ingin menangis, namun Jinyoung menangkapnya karena Luhan terharu, jadi dia berbisik "Selamat untukmu, setiap semester Professor Oh hanya menerima satu mahasiswa dan kini dia memilihmu."

" _Ge, aku ingin menjadi mahasiswa abadi saja, boleh ya?"_

Dia bergumam gila sementara suara teriakan wanita yang belum lama membuat gendang telinganya sakit kembali terdengar "PROFESSOR INI TIDAK ADIL! KENAPA HARUS DIA? AKU SUDAH MEMENUHI LEBIH DARI SYARAT!"

"Kelas selesai, aku permisi,"

Teriakannya diabaikan oleh Sehun, lalu tak lama Sehun keluar kelas dan sepertinya wanita itu tidak menyerah dengan mengejar Sehun seraya berteriak

"HYUUUNGGG~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Matilah aku, tamat riwayatku, matilah aku, tamat riwayat-….AARGGHHH!"_

"Astaga! Ada denganmu?"

Setidaknya satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Luhan dipilih oleh Sehun sebagai mahasiswa yang akan dibimbingnya, selama satu jam itu pula Luhan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri namun gagal, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sehun yang membimbingnya.

 _Lagipula kenapa Sehun?_

 _Kenapa harus dia?_

 _Kenapa-….ASTAGA!_

Rasanya dia ingin menangis jika tidak ingat dirinya sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Jinyoung setelah mereka meminjam buku dari perpustakaan, kepalanya begitu sakit memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hingga tanpa sadar dia menghentak lagi kakinya lalu bertanya menuntut pada Jinyoung.

"Aku ingin bertanya!"

" _huh?_ Kenapa kau berhenti berjalan?" Jinyoung bergumam sebelum mendekati Luhan dan bertanya "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Sejak kapan dia mengajar disini?"

"Dia?"

"Oh Sehun!"

Jinyoung menganguk mengerti lalu menjelaskan "Dua tahun lalu setelah dia lulus _cumlaude_ dengan _project_ yang luar biasa."

"Hingga membuatnya dipanggil professor?"

"Dia jenius di bidangnya, jangan remehkan wajahnya yang dingin."

" _aku tidak peduli."_

"Kau harus peduli karena tidak mudah memiliki dia sebagai dosen pembimbing skripsi."

" _wae?"_

Jinyoung menatap ragu lalu meminta Luhan mendekat untuk berbisik "Dia terkenal keji dan tegas saat memberikan materi, bersiaplah."

" _yeah,_ aku akan bersiap, bersiap mati tepatnya."

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, ayo pergi!"

Keduanya pun menjadi akrab hanya karena membicarakan professor muda yang terkenal keji di universitas ini, terkadang Luhan juga tertawa mendengar betapa benci seluruh mahasiswa pada Sehun karena memang wajah dan sikapnya sangat mendukung untuk dibenci.

"Dia itu cenderung memilih mahasiswa yang tidak ingin dengannya, jadi saat kau berharap dia adalah dosen pembimbingmu maka bersiaplah untuk kecewa."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin Sehun— _maksudku_ Professor Oh menjadi dosen pembimbingmu?"

"Sangat!"

Mengernyit bingun Luhan bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia adalah jembatan menuju masa depan yang cerah."

"Maksudnya?"

"Jika dia puas dengan presentasi akhir kita, dia akan merekomendasikan kita pada perusahaan-perusahaan _software_ terbesar di Korea."

" _oohh…"_

Entah mengapa mendengar sisi lain dari Sehun cukup menghibur untuk Luhan, dia tahu pada dasarnya lelaki arogan itu memang memiliki jiwa pemimpin yang bisa diandalkan, jadi saat dirinya banyak membantu mahasiswa dan teman-temannya hanya membuat Luhan bersemangat karena pasti Sehun juga akan membantunya.

"Kau beruntung Luhan."

Luhan hanya tertawa mendengarnya, keduanya kini kompak menuruni tangga sampai terdengar suara seorang wanita sedang memohon dengan nada _khas_ dibuat manja dan merengek.

" _ayolah hyuuuunggg~_ sekali saja biarkan aku menjadi mahasiswi yang kau pilih, _ayolah, ayolah, hmh?_ Jebal…."

Luhan bisa melihat wanita yang sedang mengekori lelaki si pemilik bahu besar adalah wanita yang sama yang tadi berteriak histeris di kelasnya, tapi tidak sama dengan pakaian tomboy nya beberapa saat lalu, kini Sejeong, _teman sekelas sekaligus wanita yang sedang mengekori Sehun,_ sudah merubah penampilan menjadi begitu elegan dan cantik.

Kini dia menggunakan senaker putih dengan rok pendek selutut dipadu _blazer_ hitam panjang yang menutupi hingga lutut, rambutnya digerai dengan jepit rambut bergambar _pooh_ bertengger manis disana, dan yang membuat Luhan mengakui julukan _the goddess of Hanyang university_ untuk Sejeong adalah karena dibalik penampilannya yang sangat cantik dan sempurna tampaknya Sejeong adalah wanita baik hati dan ramah.

" _hyuuunggg~"_

" _Nah,_ bagaimana menurutmu? Dia sudah seperti dewi, _kan?"_

Terkekeh kecil Luhan menoleh pada Jinyoun dan membenarkan "Kau benar, jika seperti ini dia terlihat sangat sempurna." Timpalnya jujur sebelum beralih pada pertanyaan lain " _mmh…_ Tapi kenapa dia memanggil Professor Oh dengan _hyung?"_

"Itu hanya menandakan mereka sangat dekat."

" _hmh?"_

"Sebenarnya dulu mereka teman sekelas, mereka juga sangat dekat sampai professor Oh lebih dulu lulus karena kejeniusannya."

" _oh….."_

Entah mengapa Luhan iri melihat kedekatan itu, mungkin jika dirinya tidak kembali ke Beijing dirinya dan Sehun juga bisa menjadi dekat karena berada di satu kampus yang sama, _sebagai teman,_ bukan sebagai mahasiswa dan dosen pembimbing.

"Wu Luhan- _ssi."_

" _Ya?"_

Luhan _refleks_ menjawa tanpa tahu siapa yang memanggil, lalu tak lama Jinyoung menyenggol bahunya hingga membuat Luhan melihat ke arah Sehun yang entah mengapa memanggilnya dan memberi perintah "Datang ke ruanganku sekarang!" katanya mutlak lalu mendengar Sehun berpesan pada Sejeong "Dan sebaiknya kau memberikanku proposal yang lebih baik bulan depan, segera pergi karena aku sibuk!"

" _ish!_ BESAR KEPALA SEKALI KAU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, membuat Sejeong memekik " _omo!"_ sebelum berlari layaknya anak kucing yang disiram air untuk menghindari kemarahan Sehun, melihat interaksi keduanya juga membuat Luhan dan Jinyoung tertawa hingga tanpa alasan Sehun kesal melihat Luhan tertawa bersama pria lain dan membentaknya sekaligus mengingatkan

"WU LUHAN!"

" _wae?"_

Luhan membuat gerakan dengan bibir kesalnya dibalas "KE RUANGANKU! SEKARANG!" Oleh Sehun yang terus berteriak dan membuat Jinyoung berbisik pada Luhan " _aku rasa tamat riwayatmu Lu!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah Luhan, diruang lantai tiga yang berada paling pojok sebelah kanan gedung, dia sedang mengetuk pintu bertuliskan Professor Oh yang menandakan bahwa Sehun benar-benar bagian dari universitas ini dalam jabatan berbeda, dulu mahasiswa dan kini menjadi orang yang disegani.

"Masuk."

Perintah itu terdengar dari dalam ruangan, segera Luhan membuka pintu untuk mendapati Sehun sedang memeriksa banyak kertas yang ditebak Luhan adalah semua tugas dan proposal sidang mahasiswa.

Sebenarnya dia tidak enak hati mengganggu Sehun yang terlihat sibuk, tapi lihatlah professor yang bisa membuat mahasiswinya hamil hanya dengan senyum yang sedang diberikan padanya, membuat Luhan sedikit meleleh, namun segera memalingkan wajah saat Sehun memberi perintah

"Duduklah cantik, aku tahu banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan."

"….."

"Cantik…"

Sedikit memerintah, Luhan kemudian mendengus kesal untuk bergumam " _oh ayolah!_ Berhenti memanggilku cantik."

"Kau memang cantik." Timpalnya jujur sementara Luhan menarik kursi didepan meja kerja Sehun "Dan kau merubah warna rambutmu menjadi cokelat, _mmh…._ Aku lebih suka yang hitam."

"Diamlah."

" _oh ya,_ omong-omong aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan lelaki yang sedari awal bersamamu."

"Siapa? Jinyoung?"

"Entah siapa namanya, hanya jangan dekat dengannya aku tidak suka!"

"Dia hanya teman!"

"Tetap tidak boleh, kau dengar aku, _hmh?"_

" _bajingan idiot!"_

Sehun berdeham, lalu mengambil sebuah dokumen untuk memperingatkan Luhan "Bersikaplah sopan padaku cantik, aku ini dosenmu."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti memanggilku cantik, _pro-fes-sor oh?!"_

Luhan menggeram kesal lalu Sehun membalas asal "Sampai kau memanggilku sayang."

" _ish!"_

"Mengumpat lagi akan kukurangi _skoring_ perilakumu."

"Baiklah, yang mulia yang terhormat, maafkan aku dan jika aku boleh tahu kenapa anda memanggilku kesini?"

Sehun tersenyum puas, menatap Luhan penuh cinta untuk tertawa "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu."

" _ha ha…."_ Luhan balik tertawa lalu segera berdiri dari kursinya "Kalau begitu aku permisi Professor Oh."

"Aku bercanda, duduklah sebentar."

Disaat Sehun puas bisa menggoda Luhan habis-habisan, kini dia berbicara serius, membuat Luhan berusaha tenang dan mencoba untuk menghormati lelaki yang kini adalah penentu dari kelulusannya "Baca ini, ini jadwal kau akan berkonsultasi denganku."

Luhan membaca teliti jadwal yang diberikan Sehun, semua terlihat normal, mereka hanya akan bertemu tiga kali dalam seminggu dan rasanya itu wajar sampai Luhan menyadari jam konsultasi pada hari jumat adalah pukul sembilan malam "Kenapa hari jumat pukul sembilan malam?"

" _ah,_ aku sengaja agar kau bisa bertanya banyak hal."

"Baiklah, tapi apa kampus masih buka di malam hari."

"Aku tidak bilang di kampus."

"Lalu dimana?"

Sedikit mengambil tangan Luhan untuk digenggamnya, Sehun berkata penuh arti "Di apartemenku."

Buru-buru Luhan melepas tangan Sehun dan bergegas berdiri dari kursinya "Gila! Ini menyalahi aturan."

" _aniya,_ itu keinginan Yifan ge."

" _mwo?"_

" _eoh,_ dia yang mengatur agar kau bisa kuliah di tempat yang sama denganku mengajar, dia juga memintaku untuk membimbingmu dan terakhir, dia bilang _jika kau punya banyak waktu tolong bawa Luhan ke apartemenmu, ajari dia banyak hal tentang dunia kerja hingga dia siap,_ dan aku-….Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu, _hanya untukmu, cantik."_

Luhan luar biasa kesal mendengarnya, dia langsung berlari tanpa mengucapkan apapun lalu berteriak "GEGEEEEEEEEE!" saat keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hatcih!_

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terus bersin tanpa alasan?"

Kembali ke Beijing akan terlihat seorang pria tampan dewasa yang hidungnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus karena terus bersin tanpa alasan, dilihat di mejanya juga akan terlihat tisue berserakan sementara suara paman sekaligus asistennya terdengar memberi jawaban untuk misteri bersin yang selalu tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Aku rasa anak ini adalah alasan kenapa kau terus bersin."

 _Hatcih~_

"Siapa?"

"Luhan, siapa lagi?"

Paman Kwangsoo memberikan ponsel Yifan yang kini berdering dengan nama _Little Lu_ memenuhi layar ponsel, dia pun segera meminta ponselnya seraya bergumam "Berikan padaku." Untuk menggeser _slide_ bersamaan dengan ucapan Kwangsoo "Sepertinya dia marah besar."

" _GEGEEEEEEE!"_

Dan benar saja tebakan Kwangsoo, terlihat Yifan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya karena tiba-tiba Luhan berteriak, membuatnya mengusap kasar telinga untuk menempelkan lagi ponsel di telinganya "Luhan! Gege mendengarmu, tidak perlu berteriak!" katanya memilih _mode loud speaker_ untuk mengurangi bising di kedua telinganya.

" _HAHAHAAAA! BAGUS KALAU GEGE DENGAR! SEKARANG JAWAB AKU! KENAPA APARTEMENKU BERTETANGGA DENGAN SEHUN DAN KENAPA PULA DIA MENJADI DOSEN PEMBIBINGKU DI KAMPUS? KENAPA GEEEEE!"_

" _apa kubilang."_

Kini tak hanya Yifan, tapi Kwangsoo juga menutup telinganya, entah kekuatan darimana hingga teriakan Luhan terasa ada di Beijing seperti saat ini, membuat kedua pria dewasa yang sedang mendengar kekesalan Luhan terkekeh sampai Yifan membalasnya dengan tenang.

"Luhan cantik-…."

"JANGAN CANTIK! _JANGAN LAGI!"_

"Baiklah, Luhan adikku yang tampan." Katanya membujuk, mendengar tidak ada teriakan lagi pastilah adiknya sudah lebih baik lalu dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mengatakan alasannya.

"Gege tidak memiliki siapapun yang bisa dipercaya selain keluarga Oh untuk mengawasimu di Seoul."

"Lalu apa fungsi Minseok hyung?"

"Minseok hanya gege tugaskan untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu, tapi Sehun bisa membantumu lulus dan menjagamu disaat bersamaan."

" _tsk!"_

"Jangan mengumpat Wu Luhan, gege tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu!"

"…"

"Baiklah gege minta maaf, apa perlu gege memilihkan apartemen baru untukmu?"

" _apa kau gila? Jangan turuti!"_

Tiba-tiba Kwangsoo cemas mendengar penawaran Yifan untuk Luhan, _oh ayolah,_ jika segala keinginan Luhan dituruti mereka tidak akan bisa mengawasi si rusa kecil dari jarak sejauh ini, jika di apartemen sekarang mereka memiliki Sehun, dan bukan tanpa alasan Kwangsoo setuju untuk Luhan kembali di Seoul, karena seperti Yifan, Kwangsoo juga sepenuhnya percaya pada Sehun karena memang lelaki itu akan melakukan segala hal untuk menjaga dan menemani Luhan.

" _tenang."_

Yifan berbisik dan benar saja, adiknya menjawab "Tidak perlu, aku hanya akan menyelesaikan kuliahku dan kembali ke Beijing."

Kwangsoo bernafas lega begitupula Yifan, keduanya tersenyum mengagumi sifat dewasa Luhan saat berjauhan dari mereka hingga membuat Yifan mengatakan "Baiklah, jika kau bertahan hingga akhir, gege tidak akan memanggimu cantik lagi tapi tampan." Katanya menghibur ditimpali janji paman Kwangsoo

"Paman juga tidak akan memanggilmu rusa kecil lagi Lu, tapi rusa jantan!"

Keduanya terkekeh dalam diam namun disambut mantap dan membara oleh Luhan " _DEAL!"_ dan tak lama terdengar sambungan ponsel terputus tanda Luhan sudah puas dan mengakhiri perbincangan singkat mereka.

"Adikmu bukan bayi, tapi kenapa dia sangat menggemaskan."

Yifan kembali mengambil tisue dan menghapus lendir di hidungnya untuk mengangguk serta membenarkan "Paman benar, terlalu menggemaskan hingga rasanya aku tidak akan rela melepasnya menikah dengan orang lain."

Tiba-tiba Kwangsoo ikut mengambil tisue, membuat Yifan terkejut karena bukan menyeka lendir di hidung tapi air mata, lelaki setinggi galah itu sedang menangis entah karena apa lalu tiba-tiba merengek

" _HUWAAA~ RUSA KECIL PAMAN JANGAN MENIKAH TERLALU CEPAT!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hatcih~_

Kini giliran Luhan yang bersin tanpa alasan, pemuda cantik itu terlihat sedang berbaring telentang di tempat tidurnya, setelah melepas penat berada di kampus yang akan menyiksanya mulai hari ini, Luhan merasa sedikit tenang dan bersemangat.

 _Entah karena apa,_ tapi wajah Sehun adalah salah satu yang membuatnya bersemangat, dia bahkan tidak sabar menerima bimbingan si jenius Hanyang yang kini menjadi dosen pribadinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum lalu ponselnya bergetar dan kali ini nama _Mr. X_ tertera di ponselnya.

Buru-buru Luhan merubah posisinya, dia duduk bersila lalu dengan semangat menggeser _slide_ dan bertanya " _eoh, hyung?_ Bagaimana?"

" _Datanglah dan lihat dengan kedua matamu sendiri, dia kesakitan."_

Hati Luhan bergemuruh sakit mendengarnya, dia pun menghiraukan rasa lelahnya untuk bersiap pergi dan bertanya "Dimana?"

" _Seoul hospital."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luhan!"

Yang memanggilnya saat dirinya tiba di sebuah rumah sakit besar adalah pria yang diberi nama Mr. X di ponselnya, jujur ini kali pertama Luhan bertemu dengannya, itu pun karena dia tahu lelaki seusia Minseok hyung bekerja untuk kakaknya dan mewakili perwakilan perusahaan mendiang sang ayah di Seoul.

Diam-diam dia mencari tahu tentang lelaki yang memiliki _feature_ wajah tampan walau tak setampan kakaknya, menghubunginya di malam hari lalu meminta bantuan dan diluar dugaan, lelaki bernama Kim Jongdae didepannya menerima dengan senang hati.

" _eoh,_ hyung?"

Dan sama seperti Minseok, Jongdae juga tidak diizinkan Luhan memanggil dengan sebutan tuan muda, Luhan hanya ingin menjadi akrab dengan pegawai dan teman rekan kakaknya tanpa jabatan sebagai hal yang membatasi, walau baru pertama kali bertemu secara langsung keduanya sudah cukup akrab mengingat sifat dasar Luhan memang cenderung ramah pada semua orang.

" _hmh,_ ini aku."

 _M_ ungkin jika tidak di rumah sakit Luhan akan terlihat ramah, tidak seperti ini dirinya rlihat cemas, terus melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu bertanya "Dimana dia?"

"Tenang sedikit tuan muda, dia masih didalam, sedang menjalani kemoterapinya."

" _mwo?"_

Luhan lemas dan nyaris terjatuh jika Jongdae tidak menahan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba pandangannya berputar dan perutnya semakin mual menyadari hal yang dikiranya sudah baik ternyata semakin buruk, dan sangat buruk terlebih saat seseorang didalam sana bersikeras melakukan pengobatannya seorang diri tanpa seorang pun tahu tentang kondisinya.

"Kekasihmu akan baik-baik saja tuan muda."

Dan ya, alasan Luhan meminta kembali ke negara yang sudah membuatnya memiliki trauma sangat buruk adalah Myungsoo, dan karena Myungsoo pula dia harus bermain _hide and seek_ karena kondisi kekasihnya sejak delapan bulan lalu sudah dinyatakan buruk dan kritis oleh dokter.

" _Kanker darah stadium tiga, melihat potensinya kanker itu bersifat ganas dan akan mudah menyerang imun si penderita."_

Itu yang dikatakan dokter delapan bulan lalu, bersamaan dengan malam mengerikan saat Myungsoo menolongnya dari bajingan yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya, _Jackson,_ saat itu lagi-lagi mereka terlibat perkelahian, yang membedakan bukan Sehun yang datang melainkan Myungsoo yang harus menjalani perawatan intensif karena serangan Jackson di kepalanya.

" _ITU SALAHKU GE!"_

Bayangan dia bertengkar dengan Yifan yang terus meminta tenang kembali teringat, awalnya Luhan mengira adalah salahnya hingga Myungsoo tak kunjung sadarkan diri, pukulan dikepalanya memang telak, tapi dokter memprediksi dalam dua hari Myungsoo akan sadarkan diri.

Hal itu membuat Luhan cemas karena Myungsoo tak kunjung sadarkan diri, membuatnya sangat risau hingga Yifan meminta pemeriksaan lengkap pada Myungsoo dan menemukan bahwa Myungsoo memiliki kelainan pada tubuh, dimana sumsum tulang belakangnya memproduksi sel darah putih secara berlebihan hingga membuat kerja dan sistem saraf otaknya lambat dalam merespon.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Kala itu Luhan bertanya seorang diri, tak ada yang mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan lengkap Myungsoo selain dirinya, hanya dirinya, tidak Yifan, tidak Kwangsoo maupun Myungsoo sendiri.

"Pasien sudah menjalani perawatan di Seoul hospital selama dua tahun."

Harapan Luhan menunggu Sehun dibuat hancur karena pernyataan dokter yang menangani Myungsoo saat itu, dua tahun adalah waktu yang sama yang digunakan Myungsoo untuk menyatakan cintanya terus menerus.

" _aku tidak bisa L, sungguh, bukan karena kau pria yang buruk, hanya saja aku sudah mencintai orang lain."_

Dan itu adalah jawaban yang sama yang diberikan Luhan pada Myungsoo, entah karena alasan pengobatan atau Myungsoo mengejar cintanya, yang jelas lelaki baik hati itu memang datang ke Beijing secara _intens,_ tepatnya satu tahun lalu dia memutuskan menetap di Beijing dan menjadi sarjana termuda jauh dari keluarganya.

Luhan banyak menangis saat itu, saat dimana hati dan pikirannya dipenuhi rasa bersalah atas cinta dan kesabaran Myungsoo, dia menangis banyak karena tahu keputusannya setelah ini akan mempengaruhi hubungan Myungsoo dan Sehun, termasuk dirinya.

Tapi dia berjanji, dia bahkan sudah bersumpah untuk meminta Myungsoo menjadi kekasihnya saat lelaki tampan itu membuka mata, bersama akan melewati rasa sakit Myungsoo saat kekasihnya siap menceritakan kondisi sesungguhnya.

" _hyung,_ bagaimana kabar terakhirnya? Apa dia sudah mendapatkan pendonor?"

Jongdae membawa Luhan duduk tak jauh dari ruangan Myungsoo menjalani kemoterapi, menepuk singkat pundak Luhan lalu menggeleng tanda menyesal "Kondisi terakhir sudah masuk pada stadium empat, dan dia belum mendapatkan donor sumsum tulang belakang yang cocok Lu, satu-satunya harapan dirinya bertahan hidup hanya obat dan kemoterapi."

Lalu Luhan tertunduk, dia terisak dalam diam menyesali ucapan kasarnya pada Myunsoo kemarin siang, dia juga membuat kekasihnya bersedih karena mengatakan hal gila tentang Myungsoo tidak mencintainya walau nyatanya, daripada mendiang kedua orang tuanya, Myungsoo lebih mencintainya, dengan sabar, dengan perhatian dipenuhi cinta di hatinya.

" _apa yang sudah kulakukan, hkss—sayang…."_

Luhan terisak menyesal. Jongdae membiarkannya karena situasi ini adalah situasi yang sangat wajar melihat bagaimana Luhan mengetahui kondisi kekasihnya tapi sekuat tenaga dan segenap hati berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Setelah kemoterapi dia akan segera diizinkan pulang dan akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya, jangan khawatir Lu."

Luhan tidak merespon apapun, dia hanya terisak pilu dengan kepala tertunduk, membayangkan didalam sana Myungsoo sedang kesakitan sementara dirinya hampir dibuat gelap mata untuk menyukai Sehun lagi disaat yang sama.

Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah lalu tak lama Jongdae menepuk lembut bahunya "Mereka sudah selesai Lu."

Buru-buru Luhan berdiri, bersembunyi di antara pilar rumah sakit untuk melihat beberapa perawat dan dokter mendorong tempat tidur Myungsoo ke ruang perawatan, disana Luhan bisa melihat betapa pucat wajah kekasihnya dipenuhi dengan banyak transfusi kantung darah menggantung diantara infus jarum di tangannya.

Namun yang membuatnya terenyuh adalah kenyataan bahwa disela rasa sakit yang harus dirasakannya, Myungsoo masih tersenyum sementara beberapa perawat terus menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

"Apa kau ingin menemuinya?"

" _aniya,_ Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai dia memberitahu sendiri kondisinya."

"Tapi sampai kapan?"

" _entahlah,_ jika aku kesana sekarang, itu hanya akan melukai harga dirinya, aku tahu bagaimana kekasihku."

Setelahnya Luhan berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah sakit, hatinya sakit, pikirannya kosong, entah bagaimana lagi dia harus meyakinkan Myungsoo, tapi rasanya membiarkan kekasihnya merasa lebih baik adalah hal yang harus dilakukan untuk kebaikan Myungsoo sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih hari ini? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Diam dan bisakah kau tidak menggangguku hari ini?"

"Tidak bisa, itu suatu kerugian untukku."

" _bajingan,_ Minggir kau!"

Rupanya Luhan merubah lagi sikapnya pada Sehun, kali ini menjadi sangat dingin dan kasar, dia hanya tidak ingin terjatuh pada pesona lelaki yang pagi ini memakai kemeja putih yang memperlihatkan lekuk sempurna tubuhnya sementara dirinya hanya memakai kemeja _flanel merah hitam_ hingga perbedaan sangat terlihat diantara mereka.

"Kau mengumpat lagi, apa kau lupa siapa aku?"

Sehun, lelaki tampan _bak_ seorang dewa itu terlihat kesal namun tetap bersabar, dia memang sengaja menungggu Luhan di depan pintu kamarnya untuk turun menggunakan _lift_ bersama, sejujurnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kasar Luhan, hanya saja pagi ini ada sesuatu yang membuat Luhan semakin terlihat kasar dan dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

 _Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka, Luhan mengabaikan segala ocehan Sehun begitupula Sehun, dia tidak peduli jika Luhan mengumpat dan biarkan saja, dia lebih memilih Luhan mengumpat daripada menekuk kesal wajahnya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak cantik jika menekuk wajah seperti itu, tersenyumlah."

Luhan mengabaikan lagi, dia hanya melihat ke depan, hingga pantulan Sehun terlihat di pintu _lift,_ lelaki itu sepertinya sedang mencoba membuka tasnya hingga membuat Luhan berteriak sangat kesal

"JANGAN MENYENTUH BARANG-BARANGKU!"

 _Tidak,_ Sehun tidak ingin menyentuh barang milik Luhan, dia hanya ingin menutup _resleting_ tas si mahasiswa ceroboh didepannya, itu terbuka, tapi di luar dugaan Luhan berteriak seolah dirinya adalah hal menjijikan yang tak pantas menyentuh apapun, _rasanya sakit,_ tapi Sehun menutupinya dengan bertanya menantang

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Karena aku muak berada di sekitarmu!"

" _benarkah?"_

"YA! ENYAHLAH! ENYAH DAN JANGAN PERNAH DATANG MENEMUIKU LAGI!"

Mungkin, Luhan akan menyesali teriakan benci tak beralasan pada Sehun, mungkin dia akan banyak menangis jika Sehun benar-benar menghilang, _mungkin._

Tapi Sehun tahu itu hanya emosi Luhan sesaat, dia tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi tapi berusaha untuk terus memancing Luhan agar terus bercerita "Ada apa denganmu?"

 _Ting!_

Kemudian pintu _lift_ sampai pada tujuan mereka, Luhan lebih dulu keluar dari dalam sana sementara Sehun mengikutinya, setengah menahan lengan Luhan untuk bertanya "Jawab aku Lu!"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak sampai kau beritahu aku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat kacau?"

Sesaat Luhan ingin menceritakan semuanya, ketakutannya, rasa gusarnya, tapi dia tahu bercerita pada Sehun tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, hanya membuatnya semakin terjebak dalam pesona memabukkan yang dimiliki lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Aku terus bertanya apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti menggangguku?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku menjauhimu?"

"YA!"

Sehun mengendurkan pegangan di lengan Luhan, dia nyaris menyerah lalu melihat gurat putus asa di kedua mata Luhan, dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyiksa Luhan, membuatnya memilih dengan mengerling seseorang yang kini berada di antara mereka

"Kalau begitu buktikan, pergi dan cium kekasihmu, aku memperhatikan."

Kerutan di dahi Luhan semakin terlihat bersamaan dengan tantangan Sehun untuknya, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dikatakan Sehun hingga membuatnya menoleh dan cukup bahagia melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum sangat lembut walau wajah pucat itu masih sedikit terlihat dan coba disembunyikan kekasihnya.

"Maaf kemarin aku tidak datang Lu, aku sibuk, banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan."

 _BOHONG!_

Luhan ingin menjerit seperti itu, memaksa Myungsoo mengatakan kondisinya yang sesungguhnya, tapi dia tahu Myungsoo masih membutuhkan waktu, memastikan bahwa saat penyakit itu diberitahukan semua dalam keadaan siap dan tak ada yang saling mengasihani, tidak dirinya, tidak Sehun maupun Myungsoo sendiri.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun berbisik padanya, membuat emosinya kembali meluap untuk sekedar membuktikan bahwa kesehatan Myungsoo adalah prioritas untuknya, lelaki itu terus menguji kesabarannya sementara kekasihnya terus mengatakan "Maafkan aku Lu." untuk kesalahan yang tak pernah dilakukan.

" _Wae?_ Kau takut aku sakit hati?"

Jadilah Luhan berada dalam keraguan terbesar dalam hidupnya, sekalipun, setelah Sehun dia tidak pernah mencium seseorang di bibirnya, lalu lelaki itu terus menantang hingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Sehun, mendekati Myungsoo yang terus menyembunyikan kenyataan tentang dirinya, hingga akhirnya hal itu terjadi

" _tidak…"_

Katakanlah Sehun kesulitan bernafas saat ini, saat dimana Luhan menarik lengan sahabatnya, memutar tubuhnya agar mata mereka tetap bertemu ketika bibir itu disatukan, untuk beberapa saat Luhan tak berkedip mencium bibir Myungsoo, menatap Sehun penuh kemarahan namun tersirat kesedihan yang mendalam.

" _haah~"_

Begitupula Sehun, dia terus menguatkan dirinya sendiri, disini dia sedang terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat melihat bibir mungil Luhan bergerak di bibir sahabatnya, _terlalu sakit,_ namun dia tak berkedip melihat bagaimana Luhan kini menatapnya keji.

"Luhan~"

Dia bisa mendengar suara lirih Myungsoo disela ciuma mereka, Luhan tidak membiarkan sedikit pun bibir itu terpisah hingga tanpa sadar air mata Sehun terjatuh bersamaan dengan Luhan yang kini menutup erat matanya.

Terdengar langkah yang mengerikan berjalan mendekati mereka, sesaat Luhan mengira Sehun akan memukul Myungsoo, membuat kekacauan namun tebakannya salah, tak sekalipun Sehun melakukannya, lelaki itu pergi dalam kehancuran, melewati bagaimana lelaki yang dia cintai kini membuktikan siapa yang sudah dipilih hatinya, yang dicintainya, sementara dia tenggelam dalam kekalahan dan rasa sakit di hatinya.

" _haah~"_

Lalu setelah memastikan Sehun tak ada diantara mereka, Luhan melepas ciuman di bibir Myungsoo, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hingga Myungsoo harus menopang pinggang Luhan sementara kekasihnya menempelkan dahi di pundaknya "Luhan, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini."

"Tidak ada, hatiku hanya terlalu senang, aku sangat bahagia L, _gomawo."_

Luhan bukan pembohong yang baik, caranya berbohong sangat buruk bahkan sangat terlihat, bagaimana dia "sangat bahagia" jika yang dilakukannya saat melepas ciuman mereka adalah terus menangis, dan bagaimana bisa dia "terlalu senang" jika yang terus dia gumamkan adalah " _maaf."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _A week later…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Luhan memenangkan taruhannya dengan Sehun,dan selama satu minggu itu pula dia tidak melihat Sehun di sekitar apartemennya, hanya sesekali di kampus itu pun tidak mengajar dikelasnya, Sehun sepertinya menghindar dan harusnya Luhan berbahagia bukan merasa cemas seperti ini.

" _haah~"_

Tapi hari ini adalah hari pengecualian untuk Luhan merasa cemas, hari ini dia bebas tanpa ingin memikirkan tugas dan kenyataan bahwa Sehun adalah dosen pembimbingnya menuju sidang skripsi, _menggelikan memang,_ tapi terimakasih pada Myungsoo karena ajakan kencan hari ini sungguh membuat _mood_ nya dalam keadaan baik.

"Dimana kekasihmu Lu?"

Yang bertanya adalah Minseok, dan bukan tanpa alasan Luhan membawa asisten yang bekerja untuk menjaganya, itu karena hari ini Myungsoo mengatakan akan sedikit terlambat hingga terpaksa Luhan mengajak seseorang untuk menemaninya bermain lebih dulu.

"Nanti, sebentar lagi dia datang hyung, _ini minumlah."_ Katanya menyerahkan sekaleng soda untuk Minseok, keduanya membuat gerakan yang sama untuk membuka kaleng soda lalu menenggak rakus tanda bahwa mereka sangat kelelahan bermain di cuaca yang terik seperi ini.

"Baiklah, tapi ini sudah satu jam dia terlambat, kita bahkan sudah bermain tiga wahana."

 _Glup~_

Luhan meringis saat sensasi soda masuk kedalam kerongkongannya, alisnya sedikit mengerut membenarkan lalu berkata "Aku akan menghubunginya hyung."

"Baiklah, cepat hubungi kekasihmu, sangat terik disini."

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di wahana bermain tempat dirinya akan bersenang-senang dengan Myungsoo, dan seperti yang dikatakan Minseok di awal mereka sudah bermain tiga wahana dan ketiga tiganya cukup menguras tenaga karena menyaingi tenaga dan kelincahan Luhan bukanlah keahliannya.

"Lelah sekali…"

Jadi wajar jika Minseok mengeluh lelah dan berharap kekasih Luhan segera datang agar setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat di dalam mobil "Bagaimana?" tanyanya, dan Luhan mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban "Tidak diangkat, sepertinya masih dalam perjalanan atau-…. _ah!_ Itu dia hyung!"

Sontak Minseok ikut menoleh saat Luhan berteriak menunjuk ke arah kekasihnya, matanya sekilas menatap lelaki tampan yang sedang berjalan ke arah Luhan menggunakan kaos putih dipadu celana pendek selutut dan terlihat sedang melambai ke arah Luhan yang kini memekik tak sabar melihat kekasihnya "Dia kekasihmu?"

" _eoh!_ Tampan bukan?"

"Ya, tampan memang." Minseok mengakui lalu kedua sejoli itu bertemu dengan Luhan yang lebih dulu memeluk sementara pria berlesung pipi itu mengusap gemas surai kekasihnya "Maaf aku terlambat." Katanya berbisik dibalas gelengan kepala Luhan "Tidak masalah, _Minseok_ hyung menemaniku."

Barulah Myungsoo beralih dari pelukan Luhan, kini dia berhadapan dengan Minseok untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada asisten sekaligus penjaga yang mengawasi Luhan selama berada di Seoul "Terimakasih sudah menemani anak manja ini, aku Kim Myungsoo."

"Kim Minseok." Ujarnya membalas jabatan tangan Myungsoo, awalnya dia tersenyum mengagumi ketampanan Myungsoo hingga lelaki berparas mungil itu sedikit memekik " _omo!"_ saat melihat sosok lelaki tampan lain sedang berjalan bersama wanita dan terlihat menuju ke arah mereka "Sehun?"

Sontak nama Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh, begitupula Myungsoo, tapi berbeda dengan Luhan yang terkejut, Myungsoo terlihat biasa saja bahkan menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu bersama wanita yang diketahui Luhan adalah mahasiswi yang selalu memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan " _hyung."_

"Maaf kami terlambat."

"Tidak masalah, aku juga baru sampai."

Disaat Luhan menunjukkan raut tidak suka lantaran kedatangan Sehun dan wanita disampingnya, Myungsoo justru menyambut hangat lelaki yang tak hanya menjadi tetangga di depan apartement tapi juga menjadi dosen pembimbing skripsinya.

"Hay Minnie hyung."

" _oh,_ hay Sehunna."

" _apa-apaan ini!"_

Tingkat kekesalan Luhan kini bertambah secara drastis, pertama karena Myungsoo sepertinya tahu akan kedatangan Sehun, kedua selain Myungsoo rupanya Minseok hyung mengenal akrab lelaki yang entah mengapa terus meliriknya dengan seringai di senyum serta wajahnya.

"Sayang ayo pergi!"

Sengaja Luhan menggenggam tangan Myungsoo, membuat Sehun menampilkan raut kecewa yang sama dengan raut kecewa saat dirinya mencium Myungsoo didepan lelaki itu, dan setelah kejadian satu minggu lalu, Luhan tidak lagi melihat dosen pembimbingnya tersebut, tidak dikampus tidak pula di _lift_ apartement, Sehun seperti hilang entah kemana lalu tiba-tiba muncul dengan wanita yang Luhan ketahui bernama Kim Sejeong.

"Baiklah kita pergi bersama dengan Sehun dan kekasihnya."

 _DEG!_

Tampar wajahnya saat ini karena bersikap berlebihan saat Myungsoo mengatakan wanita itu adalah kekasih Sehun, rasanya sesuatu menancap berlebihan di hatinya, _sakit_ , tapi Luhan tidak tahu karena apa.

Yang Luhan tahu wanita itu terlihat canggung seraya berjinjit mendekati Sehun lalu berbisik " _Kekasih?"_ dibalas senyum tegas Sehun yang kini merangkul paksa Sejeong hingga _refleks_ terdengar suara memekik dari wanita yang kini dikenalkan Sehun sebagai kekasihnya.

"Biar aku kenalkan pada kalian, _ah,_ untuk Luhan kau pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan? Kami memutuskan untuk bersama satu minggu yang lalu, tepat saat kau membuktikan sesuatu padaku, kenalkan dia Kim Sejeong, kekasihku!"

Luhan membuang wajahnya saat Sehun mengenalkan wanita dengan julukan _the goddess from Hanyang university_ sebagai kekasihnya _,_ dia tidak ingin merespon dan hanya mencengkram kuat jemari kekasihnya hingga membuat Myungsoo bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Ayo pergi, kenapa kita harus bersama mereka?"

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, tapi ini _double date_ Lu."

" _mwo?"_

"Sebagai perayaan hari jadi Sehun dan Sejeong, sengaja aku meminta mereka melakukan _double date_ bersama kita, kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Luhan tergoda ingin mengumpat, dia bahkan sudah akan menangis jika tidak menyadari raut wajah Myungsoo kembali terlihat pucat, dia hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan merajuk dan hanya menerima nasib sialnya dengan mengangguk seraya bergumam pasrah "Baiklah."

" _Gomawo sayang."_ Kemudian Myungsoo mengusak surai rambutnya lalu beralih pada Sehun dan Sejeong yang sepertinya sedang terlibat percakapan serius seperti mereka, Luhan bisa melihat wanita itu terlihat bergumam panjang lebar karena sesuatu, tapi saat menyadari Myungsoo melihat kepada mereka, buru-buru Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sejeong untuk bertanya "Apa kita sudah bisa bermain?"

Membawa Luhan ke pelukannya juga, Myungsoo dengan senang hati menjawab "Tentu saja."

Dan berdampingan mereka pun berjalan memasuki kawasan wahana bermain, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Myungsoo berada paling ujung kiri disusul Luhan disampingnya, lalu disamping Luhan berdiri Sehun yang terus berdebat dengan Sejeong entah karena apa, terakhir di posisi paling kanan Minseok sepertinya terlihat resah karena menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki pasangan.

Dia pun tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah hingga membuat Sehun dan Sejeong menyadarinya "Hyung kenapa berhenti?" pertanyaan Sehun disusul langkah henti yang sama oleh Luhan dan Myungsoo, keduanya menoleh lalu terkekeh saat Minseok menjawab "Aku menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki pasangan disini."

Tak mengerti, Sehun justru bertanya "Lalu kenapa?

" _oh ayolah!_ Aku akan menunggu di mobil saja kalau begitu, lagipula aku lelah menemani Luhan bermain."

" _ooohh…"_

Sehun mengangguk baru mengerti disusul suara Luhan yang mengizinkan "Baiklah hyung, aku rasa kami tidak akan lama disini."

" _wae?"_

"Karena kehadiran seseorang membuatku panas!"

Jelas seseorang yang dimaksud Luhan adalah Sehun, hal itu membuat Sehun beralih menatap lelaki cantik yang sedari tadi memutus kontak mata dengannya, sebenarnya daripada Luhan yang memandangnya benci hati Sehun terasa lebih sakit saat Luhan enggan menatap wajahnya, membuat raut sendu terlihat di wajahnya namun dia tutupi dengan menimpali ucapan sengit Luhan "Tenang saja hyung, di antara kami Luhan akan menjadi satu-satunya yang menikmati permainan."

" _yang benar saja!"_

Dia mengelak, dan Sehun mantap mengatakan "Aku bertaruh, kita lihat saja."

Anggap saja ini adalah kali terakhir Sehun menggoda dan mengganggu Luhan setelah kalah bertaruh dari lelaki cantik yang memandangnya sengit saat ini, lagipula dia memang sudah kalah saat Luhan membuktikan dan mencium Myungsoo didepan kedua matanya hari itu, hari dimana harapannya pupus namun tidak dengan tekadnya untuk berjuang sedikit lebih lama.

Dia hanya ingin membuktikan sesuatu hari ini, dan jika sesuai dengan rencananya maka menjauhi Luhan akan menjadi hal yang dicoretnya dalam _list_ menjalani hidup, dia hanya perlu membuktikan satu hal, dan semoga Tuhan memberikan jawabannya kali ini.

"Baiklah L, _kajja!"_

Sementara Minseok terlihat menjauhi wahana, Sehun dengan tangan yang menggenggam Sejeong lebih dulu masuk ke dalam wahana bermain sementara Myungsoo dan Luhan berada di belakangnya, kesempatan berdua dengan kekasihnya tidak disia-siakan Luhan dengan bertanya sedikit berbisik di telinga Myungsoo "Sayang…"

" _hmh?"_

"Darimana Sehun dan Minseok hyung saling mengenal?"

" _oh,_ Kau ingin tahu?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Myungsoo merangkul pinggang kekasihnya untuk menjelaksan "Kau ingat Kim Jongin?"

"Kim— _siapa?"_

"Jongin, _mmhh…._ Kita memanggilnya Kai, kau ingat?"

" _ah,_ Yang suka menggangguku dulu? Dengan June?"

"Kau ingat." Myungsoo membenarkan lalu kembali berkata "Seingatku Minseok hyung adalah sepupu Jongin."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak mengenalnya?"

"Teman dekatku Kyungsoo bukan Jongin, lagipula hingga saat ini aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kekasih Kyungsoo itu."

" _omo!_ Kai dan Kyungsoo akhirnya menjadi kekasih?"

"Jangan terlalu terkejut sayang, tekad Jongin bulat untuk menikahi Kyungsoo."

" _hahaha…_ Mungkin dia terinspirasi oleh kakaknya dan Yunho hyung."

Tak mengerti Myungsoo bertanya "Kau tahu Jaejoong dan Yunho hyung sudah menikah?"

" _eoh,_ aku bahkan tahu kalau lelaki itu dan Jongin memiliki keponakan bernama Haowen." Katanya menunjuk Sehun yang sedang membeli empat tiket sementara Myungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Jadi sudah berapa banyak kalian saling berbagi cerita?"

"Tidak banyak, itu berakhir saat kau memutuskan pulang ke Seoul."

" _mmh…"_

Sekalipun Luhan mengatakan tidak peduli pada Sehun, nyatanya dia bisa mengingat setiap _detail_ bahkan nama keponakan Kai dan Sehun dengan baik, hal itu hanya menunjukkan bahwa saat Sehun bercerita _random_ Luhan akan mendengarkan dengan baik walau terus mengatakan benci.

"Myungsoo…."

" _hmh?"_

"Kenapa hanya diam?"

Menutupi raut pucat di wajahnya, Myungsoo tersenyum canggung seraya bertaruh untuk memberitahu Luhan "Aku hanya penasaran apa Sehun sudah bercerita kalau Park dan Byun akan menikah sebentar lagi, bulan depan mungkin."

Merasa tidak asing dengan panggilan dua marga berbeda itu, Luhan mendongak dan bertanya lagi pada Myungsoo "Siapa?" katanya mengulang, membuat Myungsoo mengusap sayang surai kekasihnya untuk memberitahu "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kau ingat mereka bukan?"

Sebenarnya mendengar nama Park dan Byun memang sudah mengarah pada kedua pria yang selalu bertengkar layaknya _tom_ and _Jerry,_ mungkin jika Myungsoo mengatakan mereka menjadi musuh abadi akan lebih mudah diingat oleh Luhan, _tapi ayolah!_ Ini soal pernikahan, jadi wajar jika Luhan bertanya mengulang hingga kekehan terdengar dari kekasihnya "Yasudah jika tidak ingat, aku akan mengajakmu ke pernikahan mereka nantinya."

Sendu, Luhan menggeleng untuk mengatakan "Aku ingat."

"Benarkah?"

"Satunya pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamaku dan yang satu-…." Dia tampak tertunduk untuk bergumam kecil di pelukan kekasihnya "Aku pernah membuatnya kalah memalukan di pertandingan terakhirnya sebagai kapten."

Merujuk pada kata ganti _"yang satu"_ terakhir, Myungsoo tahu itu mengarah pada Chanyeol, saat itu dia juga melihat bagaimana Chanyeol membentak Luhan disaat yang sama dengan rumor sialan itu membuat kekasihnya hancur.

Jadi sejujurnya dia menyesal mengingatkan Luhan tentang Chanyeol, hingga membuatnya refleks mendekap erat si lelaki cantik, mengecupi surai kepala Luhan untuk berbisik "Itu sudah lama berlalu Lu, kau tidak perlu mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi jika itu menyakitkan."

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya."

"Kalau begitu apa aku tidak perlu datang ke pernikahan mereka?"

" _andwae!_ Kau harus datang, _tanpaku."_

" _araseo,_ kita lihat nanti saja, sekarang kau harus bersenang-senang."

Luhan hanya diam mengangguk, perlahan dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Myungsoo dan bersembunyi di dada kekasihnya, dia sepertinya akan menangis jika Myungsoo tidak terus menggodanya, membuat air mata itu hilang digantikan dengan tawa kesal namun dipenuhi bahagia karena Myungsoo memang selalu berhasil membuatnya menjadi lebih baik dan istimewa.

" _Blush_ _on_ di pipimu luntur jika menangis sayang!"

" _ish!_ Aku tidak pakai _blush!"_

Dan pertengkaran konyol keduanya kini ditangkap oleh mata seseorang yang sepertinya terluka nyaris hilang harapannya, melihat bagaimana Luhan mendekap erat Myungsoo begitu nyaman, dan Myungsoo tertawa sabar meladeni segala tingkah konyol Luhan hanya membuat rasa iri tak beralasan itu datang menghampiri.

Lagipula setelah empat tahun berlalu ini kali pertama dirinya melihat Luhan tertawa tanpa rasa benci, dia juga cenderung sangat memperhatikan Myungsoo hingga sepertinya pembuktian Luhan satu minggu lalu hanya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar mencintai Myungsoo dan tak menyisakan sedikit tempat untuknya.

Dan cara Sehun menarik dalam nafasnya, memalingkan wajah tak tahan melihat kemesraan Myungsoo dan Luhan hanya membuat wanita disampingnya bertanya tak mengerti, sejujurnya wanita dengan rambut ikal sebahu itu masih kesal setiap mengingat Sehun menjadikan dirinya kekasih dadakan seperti hari ini, dia juga berniat marah tapi tiba-tiba Sehun terlihat sangat terluka membuatnya diam dan bertanya "Kau kenapa?"

Dia diabaikan, lalu tak lama Sehun melangkah menjauh, sebelumnya dia tersenyum sangat menyedihkan sebelum berjalan semakin mendekat dan memberikan tiket pada kedua pasangan yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum seperti ini.

" _Jangan-jangan dia orangnya…."_

Sejeong menebak, lalu lelaki tampan itu justru berteriak "AYOLAH! KITA KESINI UNTUK BERMAIN BUKAN UNTUK BERMESRAAN! CEPAT AMBIL TIKET KALIAN!"

Sejeong melihat bagaimana Luhan mendesis kesal sementara Myungsoo tertawa, lalu yang memiliki lesung di pipinya mengambil dua tiket dari tangan Sehun dan bergegas membawa kekasihnya masuk jika tidak ingin terjadi keributan.

Keduanya pun melewati Sejeong di dekat _booth ticket,_ Myungsoo dengan sopan tersenyum padanya sementara Luhan membuang wajah entah karena apa " _Kenapa dia?—ish!"_ tak terima dia pun ingin menuntut pada Sehun, menunggu Sehun berjalan mendekat dan memberikan satu tiket padanya "Ayo masuk."

"Sehun!"

" _hmh?"_

Buru-buru Sejeong mendekat padanya, meminta Sehun untuk menunduk lalu bertanya dalam keraguan "Apa lelaki arogan itu orangnya?"

"Apa?"

"Yang sering kau ceritakan padaku, _pembuat karakter Zoro dan Goro."_

Sehun tak lagi menunduk, dia kemudian tertawa kecil untuk mengangguk membenarkan "Ya, dia orangnya."

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya? _Maksudku,_ dia memang terlihat cantik dan sempurna, tapi sikapnya NOL BESAR! Dia bahkan terus mendelik padaku entah karena apa!"

"Dia menatap kesal padamu?"

"YA! SEDARI TADI BAHKAN SAAT MEREKA MELEWATIKU MASUK KEDALAM WAHANA!"

Sehun membiarkan Sejeong berteriak, rasanya justru lega mendengar Luhan bersikap tak sopan pada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya, _tidak, maksud Sehun seperti ini,_ dulu, awal mereka saling mengenal Luhan terkenal ramah hanya saja dirinya tidak menyambut baik hingga dia kesal lalu bersikap sama keras dengannya.

Dan Luhan memang terkenal sangat ramah terbukti dari kemampuannya untuk bergaul dengan lelaki sekelas Baekhyun yang sangat pemilih, bahkan Kyungsoo si anti social pun bisa dibujuknya untuk bermain.

Jadi saat tanpa alasan Luhan bersikap dingin pada Sejeong bukankah artinya dia kesal karena wanita tomboy yang terkadang terlihat cantik ini dikenalkan sebagai kekasihnya? _Ah,_ Sehun bahkan bisa dibuat tersenyum lebar mengambil satu kesimpulan

"Aku rasa dia cemburu."

"Siapa?"

Merangkul paksa pundak Sejeong, Sehun tidak menjelaskan apapun dan hanya mengatakan "Untuk hari ini kau adalah kekasihku!"

"MWO? APA KAU GILA? AKU SUDAH PUNYA KEKASIH DAN DIA JAUH LEBIH MANUSIAWI DAN LEBIH TAMPAN DARIMU!"

"Aku tidak peduli, _ayo pergi!"_

"Sehun!"

Menggunakan ancaman terakhirnya Sehun dengan kejam berbisik "Sehari menjadi kekasihku atau selamanya tidak akan kubuat lulus di sidang skripsi hingga membuatmu menjadi perawan tua dan tidak bisa menikahi si tampan _Junghyunnie oppa."_

Menatap horror pada dosen pengujinya, Sejeong menghentakan kaki layaknya bocah untuk menarik _shirt_ hitam polos yang dikenakan Sehun seraya merengek ketakutan " _hyuuuunggg~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan tepat seperti tebakan Sehun, dari mereka berempat yang terlihat menikmati wahana bermain hanya Luhan, bukan tanpa alasan karena memang sedari awal Sejeong tidak mau diajak bermain di cuaca terik seperti ini mengingat dirinya memakai rok pendek dan mengeluh kulitnya akan terbakar, lalu Myungsoo tanpa alasan terus berkeringat dan terlihat pucat, sementara Sehun?

 _Ah,_ lelaki tampan itu mengambil kesempatan disaat Myungsoo tidak bermain maka dirinya yang menemani Luhan mencoba semua wahana, terhitung hampir lima jam mereka bermain dan Luhan tidak menolak sekalipun ketika harus menaiki wahana hanya berdua dengan Sehun.

" _whoaaaaaa~"_

Contohnya saat ini, saat mereka berada di _giant coaster_ dan duduk dibangku paling depan, Luhan takut ketinggian tapi wahana ini benar-benar membuatnya bisa berteriak dengan bebas, melupakan semua masalah pelik yang ada di kepalanya sementara Sehun hanya fokus melihat kesamping dan merekam semua ekspresi yang dibuat Luhan saat bermain.

 _Kriet..!_

Tiba-tiba _roller coaster_ itu melambat, dia sedang menanjak pelan dan Luhan terlihat cemas menggigit bibirnya, hal itu cukup lucu mengingat ini sudah dua putaran tapi Luhan masih begitu ketakutan, _dan ya,_ katakan Sehun mengambil kesempatan karena saat wahana itu berada pada puncaknya dan siap terjun bebas dan meliuk di sepanjang rel, tiba-tiba dia menggenggam erat tangan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? _Lepas!"_

Bersiap kembali berputar di wahana mengerikan ini, Sehun hanya menatap kedepan sementara jemari tangannya mengunci erat jemari Luhan dengan seribu penolakan Luhan yang berakhir dengan teriakan tanda bahwa dia terkejut karena _roller coaster_ tiba-tiba terjun bebas dan meliuk sangat kencang.

" _WHOAAAAAAAA~"_

Walau enggan diakuinya, tapi Luhan tahu putaran terakhir adalah yang paling nyaman mengingat jemarinya kini sedang bertautan erat dengan jemari Sehun, _dia tahu ini salah,_ tapi dia lelah menolak karena pasti Sehun akan tetap memaksa.

"BUKA MATAMU LU!"

Sehun berteriak, membuat Luhan mengikuti instruksinya untuk dibuat takjub melihat pemandangan langit yang begitu indah saat posisi kepala mereka berada dibawah, mungkin jika _roller_ bergerak sedikit lambat Luhan bisa melihat lebih lama keindahan langit yang bisa dilihatnya dari sini, namun sayang _roller_ terus meliuk dengan cepat hingga akhirnya berhenti di tempat semula diiringi tawa dan teriakan puas dari seluruh pengunjung wahana.

" _haaah~"_

Luhan cukup berkeringat ketakutan, menetralkan sejenak nafasnya sampai dia sadar tangan Sehun terlalu hangat untuk diabaikan, dia pun terkejut, buru-buru dilepasnya tangan Sehun seraya mendelik tajam dan memarahi lelaki disampingnya "Berhentilah bersikap sesukamu!" sungutnya kesal, lalu keluar dari wahana diikuti Sehun yang masih tersenyum mengingat betapa mungil jemari Luhan di jemarinya.

"Kelak aku akan menggenggam jemari milikmu Lu, _selamanya."_

Janji gila itu dia ucapkan sementara Luhan sudah berada di gazebo yang disewa Myungsoo untuk merengek "Tapi aku ingin naik bianglala bersamamu!"

"Istirahat dulu Lu, wajahmu masih pucat."

"Wahana itu tutup setengah jam lagi sayang!"

Sehun bisa melihat perbedaan sikap Luhan pada Myungsoo dan dirinya benar-benar sangat berbeda, jika dengannya hanya teriakan dan sikap dingin, maka dengan Myungsoo dia terlihat menggemaskan saat merengek dan meminta segala keinginannya dipenuhi.

" _haah~"_

Kini gilirannya mengambil banyak nafas yang terasa menyesakkan, dipikirnya lima jam bermain bersama akan membuat Luhan sedikit melunak, rupanya dia salah dan hanya mencoba untuk memaklumi keadaan saat bergabung dengan Sejeong dan sepasang kekasih didepannya.

"Kenapa lagi dia merengek?"

" _ssh…"_

Luhan menatap tak suka sementara Myungsoo terkekeh "Dia ingin naik bianglala itu." Tunjuknya dan Sehun menawarkan diri "Aku bisa menemani."

" _shirheo!_ Aku tidak mau lagi denganmu, aku ingin dengan kekasihku!"

" _oh,_ yasudah."

Berpura tak peduli walau hatinya mencelos sakit, Sehun duduk disamping Sejeong yang sedang melihatnya setengah menyindir "Sudah puas? Kita bisa pulang sekarang?" dia berbisik dibalas pertanyaan Sehun "Kapan jadwal sidangmu?"

"Lusa dengan Professor Hyun, _puas!"_

Terkenal lebih mematikan daripad Sehun, professor Hyun yang sedang dibicarakan Sejeong memang mengerikan, jadi wajar jika teman yang kini menjadi mahasiswinya itu menggerutu hingga membuat Sehun terkekeh tak enak hati "Baiklah, aku akan hadir disidangmu sebagai dosen penilai, _bagaimana?"_

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong lagi padaku, _kan?"_

"Jika kau bertahan sampai akhir untuk hari ini, _aku akan datang!"_

Keduanya terus berbisik satu sama lain, membicarakan hal seputar sidang namun dibalas berbeda di penglihatan Luhan, dia merasa Sehun begitu akrab dengan Sejeong, mereka juga terlihat akrab dan menggemaskan terlebih saat Sehun mengacak sayang rambut Sejeong.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi apapun itu pasti hal menyenangkan mengingat Sejeong tersenyum sangat cantik lalu tiba-tiba bergumam "Baiklah! Akan kubelikan minum untuk kita semua."

" _gomawo chagiya!"_

Mata Sejeong membulat lebar saat Sehun mengatakan sayang secara tiba-tiba, membuatnya nyaris muntah jika tatapan dingin Sehun tidak memperingatkan dan menuntutnya untuk membalas "Bukan masalah sayang, _haha!"_

Tawa terakhirnya terdengar sinis tapi tidak ditangkap pendengaran Luhan sama sekali, yang dia dengarkan kedua pasang sejoli itu sedang mengumbar kemesraan hingga membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan "Kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

Menggigit cemas bibirnya Luhan berbohong dengan mengatakan "Tentu." Walau sepenuh hatinya panas melihat bagaimana Sehun begitu akrab dengan wanita yang adalah mahasiswinya sementara belum lama lelaki itu mengatakan masih mencintainya.

" _omong kosong."_

Luhan kini membuang wajah, membiarkan Myungsoo dan Sehun bertukar cerita sementara dirinya terus memandang pada bianglala raksasa yang menyerupai sangkar burung it uterus berputar dengan indahnya, dia juga sedang membayangkan jika berada tepat di puncaknya mungkin dia bisa melihat matahari terbenam bersama Myungsoo, _ya,_ itu jika Myungsoo tidak menolak lagi.

" _Lupakan saja, aku akan naik bersama Myungsoo saat keadaannya sudah lebih baik."_

Dan saat Luhan merelakan, tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo bertanya pada Sehun, cukup kencang hingga membuatnya menoleh dan menyadari Sehun sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ini.

"Ada apa? Sehun?"

Luhan bisa melihat mata Sehun tertuju pada hal lain, sekilas dia mengikuti kemana arah Sehun melihat hingga terlihat tiga kerumunan pria yang sedang terkikik sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk pada Sejeong yang sedang mengantri minuman.

Gelagat mereka sudah mencurigakan, jadi wajar jika Sehun bertindak mengingat tidak ada yang menemani Sejeong saat ini "Aku hanya sebentar." Setelah memberitahu Myungsoo, Sehun berjalan lurus mendekati tempat dimana Sejeong sedang memesan minuman.

Jika mengingat bagaimana kerasnya sifat Sehun, maka berkelahi adalah kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, dia juga tidak akan membiarkan sekumpulan paman mesum itu mengganggu Sejeong terlebih jika wanita itu benar kekasihnya.

"Aku akan kesana jika Sehun terlibat perkelahian, hanya pergi dan jangan mendekat, kau dengar Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk saat Myungsoo berbisik padanya, mereka berdua mengenal Sehun jadi tidak mungkin ketiga paman itu akan lolos dari tangannya, lalu entah karena alasan apa hatinya sedih menyadari Sehun sudah berpaling dan terlihat mencemaskan wanitanya saat ini.

"Tapi aku rasa tidak akan terjadi perkelahian."

Mungkin benar tidak akan terjadi perkelahian disana, karena diluar dugaan Myungsoo dan Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara yang dewasa, dia membuka jaket hitam yang dia kenakan lalu melilitkannya di sekitar pinggang Sejeong, Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana Sejeong memekik terkejut namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, menjaga Sejeong dari ketiga paman yang terlihat menciut takut dan perlahan pergi meninggalkan antrian.

"Astaga apa benar itu Oh Sehun?"

Bahkan Myungsoo tidak mengenali sahabatnya sendiri, jujur Luhan juga terkejut hingga tanpa sadar dia memalingkan wajah tak bisa melihat Sehun sedang melindungi wanitanya disana "Myungsoo…"

" _hmh?"_

"Aku sudah lelah, ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi kau-…."

"Kau bilang ingin naik bianglala biar kutemani."

Lagi-lagi percakapan mereka terganggu saat Sehun dan Sejeong yang sudah memakai jaket Sehun disekitar pinggangnya kembali dengan membawa dua soda di masing-masing tangan mereka "Ini minumlah."

Luhan mengabaikan Sehun sementara Myungsoo mengambil soda milik kekasihnya di tangan Sehun lalu memberikannya pada Luhan "Minum dulu Lu." Katanya memaksa Luhan hingga Luhan tergoda dan dengan rakus menyesap soda miliknya.

"Setelah ini kita pulang." Katanya menuntut dibalas lagi oleh Sehun "Terakhir kita bisa naik wahana yang kau mau."

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Lain kali naik denganku, kali ini biar Sehun yang menemani, _ya?"_

" _whoaaaa seru sekali, pemandangan di atas bianglala sangat indah."_

Kalimat "Tidak!" yang sudah disiapkannya mendadak tak bisa diucapkan Luhan saat mendengar komentar pengunjung yang baru selesai naik darisana, lagipula hari sudah semakin gelap hingga kemungkinan dirinya bisa melihat sunset diatas sana sangatlah besar.

"Kau mau Lu?"

 _Slurrpp~_

Luhan menenggak habis soda miliknya lalu bertanya pada Sejeong "Kau akan naik bersama kami kan?" tanyanya, dibalas dua tangan Sejeong yang membuat gerakan tidak seraya tertawa canggung menjawab pertanyaan Luhan " _hahaha….tidak terimakasih,_ aku lebih suka berbicara dengan pengusaha muda seperti Myungsoo daripada bermain-main."

" _ish!_ Dia kan kekasihku! Kau tidak boleh suka."

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menyukai Myungsoo karena aku akan segera-….."

Terkekeh Sejeong hampir mengatakan _aku juga akan segera menikah,_ jika Sehun tidak menginjak kakinya dibawah sana " _ha ha…maksudku,_ aku juga punya Sehun, kau tenang saja Myungsoo bukan tipeku."

Kecuali Luhan mereka semua tertawa, membuat Luhan semakin terdesak lalu beranjak dari kursinya seraya mendecih kesal "Tunggu disini, aku bisa naik sendiri!"

Dia pun berjalan lurus menuju wahana sangkar burung itu seorang diri, membuat Sehun _refleks_ mengikuti bahkan sebelum Myungsoo meminta "Sehun-…. _sudahlah."_

Sejeong menangkap senyum getir dari pengusaha muda yang sama suksesnya dengan Sehun, tanpa sadar mulut besarnya pun bertanya "Kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun?"

Dibalas jawaban "Apa?" dari Myungsoo yang kini menyeruput soda miliknya, Sejeong kini semakin mendekat pada Myungsoo, awalnya dilanda keraguan tapi bibirnya tiba-tiba berbisik mengatakan "Sekalipun Sehun sahabatmu tapi Luhan tetaplah kekasihmu, jadi apa pantas membiarkan sahabat yang masih menyukai kekasihmu untuk berdua sepanjang hari?"

Myungsoo berhenti menyeruput soda miliknya, tiba-tiba perkataan Sejeong seperti menamparnya telak dan menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sangat tidak berguna baik sebagai seorang kekasih maupun sahabat, dia ingin mendapatkan keduanya kelak tapi berakhir semakin menyedihkan karena terus membiarkan tanpa berniat menghentikan sekalipun.

"Jika aku Luhan aku akan merasa kau tidak mencintaiku."

 _DEG!_

 _Kenapa aku merasa kau tidak mencintaiku!_

Ucapan Luhan terulang lagi saat ini, saat dimana dia mempertanyakan dimana ketegasannya sebagai seorang kekasih, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Luhan berusaha untuk menjaga jarak dari lelaki yang masih dicintainya juga.

Disana, Myungsoo bisa melihat pada akhirnya Luhan menerima keberadaan Sehun menemaninya, _salah siapa?_ Salahnya karena membiarkan, mungkin jika dia bisa sedikit lebih tegas keduanya akan berhenti berjalan berdampingan atau lebih tepatnya berhenti terlihat sempurna saat mereka bersama.

" _Myungsoo-ssi?"_

" _hmh?"_

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan berbicara? Maafkan aku."

Myungsoo tersenyum kecil seraya menggeleng, lalu tak lama dia menempelkan dahinya di meja seraya bergumam "Pergilah, aku tahu kau bukan kekasih Sehun."

" _huh?"_

"Selain Luhan, aku rasa Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai orang lain, jadi pergilah."

"Tapi apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau berkeringat sangat banyak."

"Tidak apa, pergilah."

Myungsoo meninggikan suaranya membuat Sejeong buru-buru bergegas pergi sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun pada Sehun, dia hanya tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin buruk dan membiarkan Myungsoo seorang diri tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini lelaki yang sikap dan hatinya terlalu lembut itu sedang mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya.

Kepalanya sakit tak tertahankan tapi dia harus bertahan jika tidak ingin Luhan dan Sehun mengetahui kondisinya, yang dia lakukan hanya terus mengusap darah sialan dari hidungnya hingga bersandar di meja adalah hal paling benar dilakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepala, juga dihatinya, _mungkin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

"Silakan masuk, akan ada tiga putaran yang harus dilalui."

Mendengar instruksi dari _staff_ yang mengelola wahana, baik Luhan maupun Sehun mengangguk mengerti, keduanya juga sepakat untuk tidak bertengkar dan hanya menikmati wahana terakhir hari ini.

"Kami tutup."

Luhan duduk di sebelah kiri sementara Sehun di sebelah kanan, keduanya kembali mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu tak lama pintu bianglala yang mereka naiki ditutup dan dikunci dengan aman, sesuai aba-aba wahana sangkar burung itu pun perlahan naik keatas, semakin atas tapi tetap tidak ada yang berbicara.

Luhan menikmati pemandangan sementara Sehun menikmati paras lelaki cantik didepannya, dia bisa melihat bagaimana Luhan memiliki kesempurnaan di wajah mungil yang selalu dirindukannya selama empat tahun.

Yang paling menggoda adalah bibirnya, bibirnya terlihat sangat mungil dan memiliki rona merah yang _khas,_ Sehun bahkan tiba-tiba mengingat kali pertama mereka berbagi rasa hangat di bibir empat tahun lalu, saat Luhan dan Jackson mengakhiri hubungan mereka hingga dirinya rela dipukuli hanya untuk memastikan lelaki _phsyco_ itu benar-benar menjauhi Luhan.

 _Haah~_

Seandainya Jeonghan tidak berulah menyebarkan rumor mengerikan tentang Luhan mungkin cerita akan berbeda, mungkin bukan Myungsoo yang akan dipanggil sayang oleh Luhan melainkan dirinya, namun sayang semua sudah terjadi hingga berusaha adalah satu-satunya harapan Sehun saat ini.

" _omo!"_

Tangan Luhan menggenggam salah satu besi didalam wahana, Sehun bisa melihat kuku jari Luhan berwarna putih tanda lelaki cantik didepannya ketakutan, hal itu membuatnya gemas dan mengambil paksa jemari tangan kanan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jangan ribut, nanti wahana ini jatuh kebawah."

"Kau-….."

Luhan terus mencoba melepas paksa tangan Sehun namun Sehun kuat menahan tangannya "Tenanlah, aku menjagamu."

"Bukan itu maksudku, bagaimana jika Sejeong cemburu?"

" _Wae?_ Kau cemburu?"

" _cih,_ untuk apa?"

Bahkan matanya mengatakan dia cemburu, ditambah kini Luhan menggigiti bibirnya kencang dengan mata tak fokus, Sehun tentu tidak membuang kesempatan ini untuk mengatakan "Kebiasaanmu saat berbohong adalah menggigit kencang bibirmu, matamu juga tidak fokus."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau sedang melakukannya saat ini dan caramu berbohong, _aku suka."_

Luhan bergerak salah tingkah, dia memaksa Sehun melepas genggamannya namun ditahan kuat oleh si lelaki tampan, kini Sehun tertawa sementara wajah Luhan tegang karena kesal bercampur takut "Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sejeong, bagaimana jika kekasihmu cemburu?"

Menarik adalah melihat Luhan kesal menyebut nama Sejeong, membuat Sehun benar-benar terkekeh gemas untuk kembali menggodanya "Jadi kau hanya mengkhawatirkan Sejeong? Tidak Myungsoo?"

"Sahabatmu tidak peduli padaku."

" _aniya,_ dia juga menyayangimu, tapi aku lebih menyayangimu tenang saja."

" _omong kosong!"_

Lucunya Luhan tak lagi keberatan saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya, sejujurnya dia ketakutan jadi saat Sehun memaksa dia seolah memiliki alasan untuk mempertahankan gengsinya.

" _sshh…."_

Wahana kini bergerak kebawah, Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan menggenggam terlalu kuat tangannya, membuatnya _refleks_ membalas genggaman tangan Luhan hingga jari mereka bertautan sempurna "Tidak apa, nanti tidak akan mengerikan lagi."

Luhan mengangguk patuh, kemudian saat bianglala semakin kebawah dia tenang, panik lagi saat sangkar burung itu naik dengan kecepatan tinggi namun coba dia hilangkan dengan memberi pujian pada Sehun

"Aku salut padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak membuat keributan saat lelaki itu berusaha menggoda kekasihmu."

"Oh tenang saja, selama itu bukan kau yang diganggu, aku tidak akan membuang tenaga."

Memejamkan matanya karena bianglala sudah mulai naik lagi semakin ke atas Luhan bertanya mengintip dari matanya "Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun lagi-lagi mengambil kesempatan, dia sedikit mengusap wajah Luhan lalu tegas mengatakan "Jika preman mesum tadi mengganggumu, akan akan mematahkan tangan mereka, membuat mereka menyesal karena sudah menyentuh milikku yang berharga."

" _tsk!_ Apa yang kau bicarakan."

Sehun mencium tangan Luhan yang ada digenggamannya lalu bergumam "Kau sangat berharga untukku, jadi jangan sampai aku melihatmu terluka karena aku akan mengejar siapa pun yang berani menyentuhmu hingga ke ujung neraka sekalipun."

Rasanya wajar jika hati Luhan berdebar hebat saat ini, Sehun terlalu frontal dan ini adalah kelemahannya, lelaki itu bahkan mengucapkan ancaman itu dengan wajah tenang tapi dipenuhi dengan kesungguhan, membuat Luhan nyaris terbuai sebelum akal sehat menguasainya "Dan kekasihmu akan menangis karena kau selingkuh denganku." Timpalnya asal dibalas tatapan tegas dari Sehun "Kau tahu Lu?"

"Apa?"

"Sejeong bukan kekasihku."

" _mwo?"_

"Bagaimanapun aku harus mempertahankan harga diriku, kau sudah mencium Myungsoo didepan kedua mataku, aku kalah taruhan tapi aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu, jadi untuk bertemu denganmu aku harus memiliki seseorang yang kusebut sebagai kekasih bukan? Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu dan sudah kupastikan hingga aku yakin akan satu hal saat ini."

Luhan merasa bersalah dan tak percaya bersamaan, dia tidak tahu Sehun memiliki obsesi yang sangat besar padanya, terlalu besar hingga Luhan hanya bisa mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Sehun termasuk tentang bagaimana dirinya masih memberi kesempatan pada Sehun.

"Aku tahu kau masih peduli padaku, kau juga menunjukkan tanda kau cemburu pada Sejeong, jadi aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan tetap merebutmu dari Myungsoo."

"Kau-….."

" _hehehe…."_

Luhan membiarkan Sehun tertawa konyol, lagipula saat ini bianglala turun dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang karena takut, beruntung Sehun tahu dimana harus menggenggam tangannya hingga dia merasa lebih baik, sangat baik.

"Murahan sekali caramu professor Oh."

"Kau masih mengumpat padaku?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengumpat padamu, _percayalah."_

"Bersyukurlah karena aku sangat memujamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya kau satu-satunya mahasiswa abadi yang kuizinkan untuk mengumpat padaku."

" _ish!"_

Sehun tertawa sementara Luhan terus kalah berdebat dengan lelaki tampan didepannya, mereka juga memutuskan untuk menikmati pemandangan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai pada putaran ketiga, artinya ini akan menjadi akhir dari kencan tak langsung mereka berdua, Sehun terus mengambil kesempatan menautkan jemari tangan Luhan dan miliknya, mengusapnya sesekali hingga saat wahan mereka sampai di puncak paling atas bersamaan dengan cahaya matahari yang terbenam

"Indah sekali."

Luhan bisa melihat semua yang berada dibawah berwarna kuning keemasan, dan terimakasih pada Sehun karena tangannya sudah membuatnya kuat dan berani menoleh kebawah, dia juga berterimakasih pada Sehun karena dirinya adalah orang pertama yang bersedia menaiki bianglala pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

Katakanlah Luhan menyedihkan, tidak memiliki masa kecil bahagia karena memang dia tidak memilikinya, lagipula dia tidak pantang menyerah setelah seribu penolakan diterima Luhan dari mendiang kedua orang tuanya, dari kakaknya, dari paman Kwangsoo hingga Myungsoo.

Semua kesabarannya terbayar karena kini Sehun menjadi lelaki pertama yang menemaninya naik ke wahana mengerikan yang memberi pemandangan indah jika dinaiki di soren hari " _gomawo."_ Katanya tanpa menoleh, diam-diam dia juga bisa merasakan tangan Sehun mengusapnya lembut dan Luhan membiarkanya sementara Sehun bertanya "Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, hanya tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu hari ini."

Matahari semakin naik ke peraduannya, semakin tinggi hingga sinarnya kini mengenai wajah Luhan, membuatnya semakin bersinar dan Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak memanggilnya "Luhan."

" _hmh?"_

Tatkala setengah wajah Luhan disinari mentari sore, dia adalah dewi sesungguhnya dari semua dewi yang diciptakan Tuhan, bayangannya sempurna memantul di mata Sehun, terlalu cantik bahkan bibir mungil itu terlihat semakin menggoda dan terlalu manis untuk hanya dibayangkan.

Jadilah Sehun membuat keputusan yang akan disesalinya nanti, tiba-tiba dia menarik lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan terkejut tak menyadari bahwa saat ini bibir Sehun sedang mencium bibirnya.

Dan setelah memproses rasa hangat di bibirnya dikarenakan bibir Sehun, Luhan mulai meronta, mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun serta mengumpat gila disela ciuman Sehun yang begitu memabukkan.

Entah apa yang coba dilakukan Sehun tapi saat tangannya berada di belakang tengkuknya serta mengusapnya lembut, Luhan merasa begitu tenang, debaran dijantungnya menghianati akal sehatnya, dia berhenti memukul dan mendorong walau pikirannya masih begitu marah pada tindakan Sehun.

Dia enggan membuka bibir tapi Sehun dengan sabar terus menggodanya, mengecupi bibir tipisnya dengan lembut hingga Luhan menyerah dalam kemarahannya sendiri, dia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan Sehun mengambil alih akal sehat dan pikirannya, membalas lumatan bibir Sehun yang secara gila dirindukannya.

Disela ciuman Sehun dibibirnya Luhan menitikkan air mata, dia bahagia, tapi di saat yang sama dia menyadari satu hal bahwa saat ini,

 _Di atas ketinggian 69 meter dari bawah tanah, mereka sedang menghianati kepercayaan Myungsoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _NEXT BONGKAR SEMUANYA! BONGKAR :""_

 _._

 _Ingetin gue ini Cuma 15 mentok 16 chap please :):"""_

 _._

 _Ini dua chap jadi satu, masi belum pas buat nyatu, kisseu dulu deh lah ya, next baru kena momentnya wkwkwwkk_

 _,_

 _Daaah :****_


	12. Chapter 12

_Previous_

 _Disela ciuman Sehun dibibirnya Luhan menitikkan air mata, dia bahagia, tapi di saat yang sama dia menyadari satu hal bahwa saat ini,_

 _Di atas ketinggian 69 meter dari bawah tanah, mereka sedang menghianati kepercayaan Myungsoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Terimakasih sudah menikmati wahana-… _minggir!"_

Tiba-tiba Luhan berlari tepat saat wahana berhenti berputar, membuat _staff_ penanggung jawab terlihat bingung saat melihat tak hanya wajah pelanggannya berwarna merah tapi juga ada air mata yang jatuh membasahi di wajahnya.

Hal itu cukup membuat suasana cukup tegang terutama saat Sehun keluar dengan wajah pucat dan senyum canggung seolah tak berani menatap pada _staff_ yang sedang membungkuk berterimakasih.

" _haah~"_

Disana dia bisa melihat Luhan terburu-buru mengemasi barangnya sementara Myungsoo terus bertanya "Luhan ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" dibalas diam oleh Luhan yang kemudian bergegas pergi tanpa melihat wajah Myungsoo sekalipun "Sayang? Ada apa?"

Wajar jika Myungsoo juga menjadi korban kemarahan Luhan, karena jika kekasihnya tidak terus meminta Sehun menemaninya bermain kejadian menyakitkan di dalam bianglala tadi tidak akan terjadi, jika setidaknya Myungsoo lebih tegas pada Sehun itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada kondisi ini menyiksa mereka bertiga lebih jauh.

"Aku akan pulang dengan Minseok hyung, sampai nanti."

Tak lama Luhan berjalan pergi, benar-benar pergi hingga Sehun datang ke gazebo yang disewa Myungsoo dengan wajah yang sama pucat, yang membedakan hanya tidak ada air mata seperti Luhan namun jelas kondisi lebih terluka milik Sehun sepenuhnya.

"Dia pergi?"

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Mengambil soda milik Myungsoo, Sehun menyesapnya lalu tanpa perasaan bersalah dia menjawab "Aku baru saja menciumnya."

" _Mwo…."_

Menyesap habis soda milik Myungsoo, Sehun membuangnya kasar lalu menatap wajah sahabatnya tepat di kedua mata yang kini mulai menunjukkan emosinya "Kau mendengarnya, aku baru saja mencium Luhan, _kekasih-….."_

 _BUGH!_

Akhirnya, _akhirnya,_ Myungsoo menunjukkan emosinya, emosi yang nyaris tak pernah ditunjukkannya bahkan jika itu menyangkut Luhan sekalipun, dan hari ini terjadi, setidaknya Sehun pantas menerima pukulan telak itu diwajahnya, dia juga tidak berniat membalas kemarahan Myungsoo karena ini bentuk pertahanan diri miliknya untuk Luhan.

" _bajingan—_ TEGA SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA LUHAN? APA KAU SUDAH GILA, _HAH!"_

" _Wae?_ Kau marah? Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal padamu, Luhan masih mencintaiku, dia masih peduli dan-….."

"OH SEHUN!"

Myungsoo kembali memukul wajah Sehun, dia bahkan tak memberi ampun sampai darah terlihat di hidung dan di sudut bibir Sehun, tangannya sudah terkepal, siap kembali memukul terlebih saat Sehun terus memprovokasi dirinya dengan mengatakan " _Aku akan mengambil Luhan darimu, bersiaplah, hmh?"_

" _bajingan!"_

Myungsoo mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun, merasa kecewa karena tak ada perlawanan dari lelaki yang baru mengakui kejahatannya pada Luhan, dia kemudian mendekat lagi untuk mencengkram kaos hitam Sehun dan mendesis penuh kemarahan "Kau yang bilang untuk tidak memperlakukan Luhan seperti mainan, _kau yang mengatakannya!_ Lalu lihat perbuatanmu, dia terlihat sangat menyedihkan karena tahu aku, _kekasihnya!_ Tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya!"

Barulah Sehun berhenti menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya, ucapan Myungsoo benar mengenai Luhan yang terlihat sangat kecewa karena dipermainkan hati dan perasaannya, dia juga berbohong tentang hubungannya dengan Sejeong sementara Myungsoo terus mendorong Luhan untuk bersamanya.

Darah di wajahnya bahkan tidak sebanding dengan air mata Luhan dan kemarahan Myungsoo, dia merasa bahwa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya hingga Myungsoo memberi peringatan terakhir padanya "Sudah cukup aku bersabar denganmu!"

Dia mendorong lagi tubuh Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun disana sementara dirinya bergegas dan berniat mengejar Luhan dengan kondisi tertekannya saat ini "Jika kau masih menganggap aku sahabatmu, jauhi Luhan karena aku sudah salah menilaimu!"

Disela ucapan Myungsoo, Sehun bersumpah melihat darah keluar dari hidung sahabatnya, hal itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya mengingat tak sekalipun dia membalas pukulan Myungsoo di wajahnya "L-…."

Sebelum dia bertanya Myungsoo sudah lebih dulu berjalan pergi, membuat Sehun menyadari satu hal bahwa sedari tadi, sedari awal mereka masuk ke pusat bermain di Seoul ini, wajah Myungsoo memang terlihat sangat pucat dan berkeringat tanpa henti " _apa kau baik-baik saja?—oh tidak, apa yang terjadi?"_

Bagaimana Sehun tidak terkejut saat melihat banyak tissue dipenuhi darah dibawah meja, awalnya dia tidak yakin itu milik Myungsoo tapi sekilas matanya melihat kaosputih Myungsoo memang terdapat warna merah yang dikiranya hanya tumpahan soda.

Dan untuk memastikan Sehun mengacak tempat duduk Myungsoo untuk menemukan meja dan kursinya dipenuhi darah mengering tanda bahwa sesuatu mengerikan memang sudah terjadi pada sahabatnya.

"L-…!"

Buru-buru Sehun mengejar untuk memastikan, namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya berlari dia melihat kerumunan orang berkumpul karena sesuatu dan salah satunya menjerit

"PANGGIL PETUGAS SESEORANG JATUH TAK SADARKAN DIRI!"

 _Deg!_

Perasaan Sehun buruk tentang ini, benar-benar buruk, dia berharap seseorang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu bukan orang yang dikenalnya, _siapapun,_ tapi jangan sosok lelaki baik hati yang dikenalnya sejak kecil, _jebal._

Dia berdoa sekuat mungkin, kakinya tiba-tiba lemas hanya untuk melangkah mendekat, Sehun tak berani melihat namun pada akhirnya dia ada disana, menyeruak pada kerumunan, dan pada saat yang sama air matanya mengalir jatuh begitu saja, henti jantungnya terasa saat melihat sosok yang tergeletak pucat tak sadarkan diri didepannya adalah orang yang sama yang baru saja dibuatnya marah dan memukul wajahnya.

" _aniya, itu bukan kau-…."_

Dia mengelak walau sepenuh mata dan pikirannya mengenali punggung yang sudah dilihatnya sejak kecil, yang tumbuh besar dengannya " _Jangan-…."_ Lalu seseorang menyentuh tubuh yang tak bergerak itu, membuat Sehun terjatuh lemas saat melihat itu adalah Myungsoo, benar-benar Myungsoo yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah pucat dan darah segar di hidungnya.

Dan disaat semua orang panik melihat kondisi Myungsoo, Sehun hanya jatuh berlutut tak jauh dari tubuh sahabatnya, kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat lalu berteriak, memanggil nama teman kecil yang mencintai pria yang sama dengannya, _yang memenuhi hati mereka._

"KIM MYUNGSOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tuan muda, kekasih anda masuk kerumah sakit, kondisinya kritis_

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

Sungguh pikiran Luhan kosong saat mendapat kabar tentang kondisi Myungsoo, ini sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan seharusnya Myungsoo sudah berada di rumah, bukan di tempat mengerikan yang paling Luhan benci dalam hidupnya.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Myungsoo jatuh tak sadarkan diri di wahana bermain._

Itu adalah tempat yang sama dengan tempat mereka terakhir bertemu sore tadi, bukankah artinya orang terakhir yang bersama Myungsoo adalah Sehun? _Tiba-tiba_ Luhan mencemaskan hal lain, dia takut memikirkan jika kali ini Sehun juga mengetahui kebenaran tentang kondisi Myungsoo

 _Tap!_

Dan sepertinya tebakan Luhan benar tentang kebenaran yang sudah diketahui Sehun, saat ini dia sedang melihat Sehun berbicara dengan dokter Choi yang tak lain adalah dokter yang sama yang menangani Myungsoo.

Dia bisa memperhatikan perubahan cemas wajah Sehun menjadi sepucat wajah Myungsoo saat menahan rasa sakitnya, terlihat lelaki yang tak lain adalah sahabat kecil Myungsoo itu berjalan gontai mencari tempat duduk terdekat lalu menyandarkan dirinya disana, memegang selembar kertas entah berisi apa dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu bergetar selang beberapa detik kemudian.

 _Dia menangis?_

Luhan bisa menebaknya hanya dengan getar tak menentu di bahu Sehun, sepertinya sudah terlambat untuk mencegah karena pada akhirnya kebenaran ini diketahui oleh orang terdekat kekasihnya.

"Sehun…"

Getaran di pundak Sehun berhenti sesaat mendengar suara lembut itu memanggilnya, dia mengenal suara itu, suara yang siang tadi mengatakan benci padanya kini memanggilnya lembut namun tak sedikit pun dirinya bisa merespon.

Dia ingin, tapi air matanya tak bisa dihentikan saat mengetahui kebenaran tentang kondisi sahabatnya, hatinya hancur dan tiba-tiba datang kekasih sahabatnya, satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa membuat Myungsoo untuk bertahan hidup melawan sesuatu mengerikan ditubuhnya.

Luhan, _lelaki cantik yang ingin sekali dipeluknya,_ memutuskan untuk duduk tepat disampingnya, sesaat tidak ada yang berbicara, Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya sementara Luhan menatap selembar kertas yang ada di tangan Sehun.

Perlahan dia mengambilnya, tidak mengerti apa yang tertulis disana namun semua cukup menjelaskan tentang kondisi Myungsoo, disana tertulis jumlah sel darah putih milik Myungsoo sangat tinggi dan beberapa hal yang sudah dipelajari Luhan selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Aku tidak berharap itu kau, tapi rasanya kau juga sudah mengetahui kondisi Myungsoo."

Dari cara Luhan berbicara hanya menunjukkan dirinya sudah mengetahui kondisi Myungsoo lebih dulu, hal itu membuat Sehun semakin hancur hati dan pikirannya hingga suara seraknya terdengar bertanya "Sejak kapan?" tidak terlalu terdengar tapi Luhan ikut meneteskan air matanya menyadari luka yang coba disembunyikannya seorang diri kini harus dirasakan juga oleh Sehun.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahuinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Delapan bulan yang lalu."

" _huh?"_

Keadaan kini berpindah ke sebuah taman yang terletak di sekitar rumah sakit, keduanya memutsukan untuk tidak berada disana untuk menghormati keputusan Myungsoo tentang kondisinya, entah sampai kapan mereka akan berpura-pura tapi ketenangan Myungsoo adalah hal yang mereka sepakati untuk dijaga saat ini.

Luhan menyerahkan kaleng soda pada Sehun, keduanya membuka bersamaan namun hanya Luhan yang menenggak sementara Sehun menunggu jawaban "Delapan bulan yang lalu saat Myungsoo masuk kerumah sakit dan mengalami kondisi cukup kritis karenaku."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jackson, Myungsoo menolongku dari Jackson, kejadiannya sangat cepat, tapi saat itu Jackson mabuk dan membawa banyak orang bersamanya."

"Kenapa lagi dengan bajingan itu?"

Terlihat mata sembab Sehun dipenuhi marah saat ini, suaranya juga terdengar serak namun dibalas senyum singkat Luhan yang cukup tenang dipenuhi rasa gundah karena harus kembali ke masa mengerikan yang harus diceritakannya pada Sehun.

Keduanya kini duduk berdampingan di rumput taman bermain, Luhan menekuk kedua lututnya sementara Sehun duduk bersila menikmati angin malam yang membuat tak hanya tubuh tapi hatinya begitu dingin dan sesak terlalu sakit.

"Dia juga kembali ke Beijing?"

" _eoh,_ dia juga kembali ke Beijing, saat itu dia terus memaksaku untuk kembali padanya, aku menolak seperti biasa namun sikapnya semakin mengerikan hingga meminta anak buahnya mengikutiku sepanjang hari."

Diam-diam tangan Sehun terkepal sementara Luhan terus bercerita tentang waktu sulit yang harus dilaluinya "Puncaknya dua tahun lalu saat hujan deras di malam hari, aku baru selesai menyelesaikan tugasku tapi kedua orang datang menghadang, mereka memukul kepalaku, mengira aku sudah pingsan tapi ternyata aku masih bisa berteriak meminta tolong, aku terus meronta, memohon agar seseorang datang lalu mereka memukul kepalaku lagi, terus membuatku hampir tak sadarkan diri hingga dia datang-…." Kalimat Luhan terpotong, Sehun menoleh dibalas senyum lirih Luhan yang melanjutkan "Sahabatmu, si bodoh itu tiba-tiba datang entah darimana."

Luhan berusaha tertawa tapi hanya air mata yang terlihat, Sehun juga bisa melihat bibir Luhan bergetar penuh kesakitan namun coba ditutupinya dengan tertawa "Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya tapi yang jelas saat itu seseorang memukul kencang balok tepat di kepala Myungsoo."

" _mwo?"_

"Aku berteriak kencang dan menjerit meminta bantuan, hal itu membuat Jackson ketakutan dan pergi meninggalkan Myungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di tengah hujan, _aku takut-…."_ Luhan menekuk kedua lututnya, menyanggakan dagu disana lalu bergumam sangat lirih "Aku takut kehilangan Myungsoo saat itu, aku kira dia akan mati karena diriku, _seperti Jisung."_

Kini Luhan sedang menangis sementara Sehun tak bisa melakukan apapun, dia juga terkejut, dia juga merasa bersalah, terlebih hal terakhir yang diucapkan pada Myungsoo sungguhlah keji, lalu disela isakan Luhan dia membuat keputusan.

 _Sekali saja tidak bisakah kau mengalah padaku_

Itu adalah permintaan Myungsoo saat di bandara, permintaan yang ditolak tegas oleh Sehun kini dipertimbangkannya baik-baik. Dia juga melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana Luhan sudah banyak menderita karena kondisi Myungsoo, membuat satu tangannya terangkat dan kini menepuk lembut kepala Luhan.

"Apa dia tahu kau mengetahui kondisinya?"

Luhan menggeleng disela isakannya, menoleh menatap raut sendu wajah Sehun seraya menjawab "Aku menahan diri selama delapan bulan untuk tidak bertanya apapun."

"Baiklah, kita akan melanjutkan sandiwara ini dan bertingkah seolah semua baik-baik saja sampai nanti Myungsoo sendiri yang memberitahu kita."

" _huh?"_

"Untuk saat ini biarkan dia bahagia, dan kita berdua tahu bahagia Myungsoo adalah kau, Luhan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun bergegas bangun dari samping Luhan, posisinya beralih tepat ke depan Luhan, sedikit membungkuk lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan "Maukah kau membahagiakan sahabatku? Seperti yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Luhan mengunci tatapan penuh luka dan kesedihan di mata yang biasa menatapnya tegas namun penuh cinta, Luhan melihat disana ada sebaris tatapan sendu lalu Sehun mengatakan hal yang paling benci untuk didengarnya "Aku menyerah untuk mengharapkanmu."

Air mata Luhan dan Sehun menetes bersamaan dengan ucapan menyakitkan yang baru saja diungkapkan Sehun dari bibirnya, _hening mencekam kini dirasakan,_ bibir keduanya kaku tak bisa digerakkan, mulanya Luhan enggan menerima uluran tangan Sehun, tapi saat Sehun mengusap lembut wajahnya, dia tahu ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang bisa mereka bertiga lakukan.

" _Kumohon."_

Mungkin Sehun adalah yang paling menderita dari kisah cinta mereka, tapi saat lelaki itu menguatkan dan membuat keputusan maka tak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk menolak uluran tangan dari lelaki yang selalu membuatnya berdebar ketika jemari mereka bertautan erat.

 _Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat…._

Untuk memastikan ini adalah kali terakhir tangannya berada di genggaman tangan Sehun, keduanya terus menitikkan air mata karena perpisahan ini, tak ada yang berbicara lagi, Luhan banyak terisak, mengutuk ucapannya beberapa hari lalu saat meminta Sehun enyah dari hidupnya, hatinya memukul sakit merasa Tuhan terlalu cepat membuat doanya terkabul, dia tahu, _sangat tahu,_ bahwa setelah malam ini akan sulit untuknya bertemu dengan Sehun, kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah Sehun menjauh darinya dan Myungsoo, _entah satu hari, satu minggu, satu bulan atau_ _mungkin selamanya._

Sementara Sehun dia merasa begitu jahat pada Luhan dan Myungsoo, entah berapa banyak luka dan air mata yang sudah mereka sembunyikan satu sama lain, yang coba mereka tutupi dengan senyum dan tawa, _entahlah,_ tapi malam ini Sehun berjanji untuk mengganti luka dan air mata yang sudah banyak dirasakan Luhan dan Myungsoo untuk menggantinya dengan kebahagiaan.

"Kau tidak cantik jika terus menangis."

Luhan biasanya akan marah jika Sehun memanggilnya cantik, tapi menyadari ini adalah kali terakhir Sehun bisa memanggilnya cantik hanya membuat Luhan terisak semakin kuat dan itu membuat hati Sehun hancur berkeping.

" _hey…."_

Dia berhenti berjalan, kini dia berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan, menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti sebagai tanda lelaki cantik didepannya sedang kesakitan, _ini salahnya,_ sebagai permintaan maaf Sehun berjanji akan menanggung sakit Luhan hanya untuknya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau biasanya berteriak padaku, _lakukan itu sekarang,_ berteriak padaku! Maki dan hina diriku, hanya lakukan apapun kecuali menangis, _berhentilah."_

Alih-alih berhenti Luhan terisak semakin kencang, kini kepalanya tertunduk sementara Sehun menumpukan dagunya di kepala Luhan, tangannya sudah melingkar di pinggang Luhan untuk bertanya "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

Sehun menarik lembut tubuh yang lebih kecil didepannya, meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Luhan hingga dirasa Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Sehun tersenyum lalu bertanya penuh harap "Sekali saja, apa pernah kau menungguku untuk datang kepadamu? Apa pernah kau menungguku untuk datang dan mengatakan aku mencintaimu?" lirihnya, dibalas gerakan Luhan yang kini mendongakan kepala, dia menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat menyedihkan seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengusap wajah Sehun untuk terisak kencang sebelum mengangguk memberi jawaban " _akumenunggumu."_

" _Lu…."_

Luhan mengusap air mata tersisa di wajah Sehun, rasanya setengah sakitnya sudah dibawa pergi Sehun malam ini, lalu dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa seluruh hatinya pernah dimiliki hanya Sehun seorang.

"Sampai dua tahun yang lalu aku masih berharap kau datang, tapi kau tak pernah datang, aku berharap yang menolongku saat Jackson menggangguku adalah kau, bukan Myungsoo, tapi Tuhan memiliki jalan cerita lain untuk kita, Myungsoo lebih dulu datang disaat aku masih berharap padamu."

Sehun diam menatap wajah cantik Luhan, lelaki mungil itu juga terus mengatakan kejujuran yang indah yang membuat hatinya hangat namun tertusuk disaat bersamaan, kini tak hanya satu tapi berjuta penyesalan itu dirasakan Sehun terlebih saat Luhan mengatakan

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pernyataan ini, rasa putus asa itu, tatapan pasrah itu hanya menandakan bahwa mereka benar-benar berakhir, kini Sehun yang terisak, kepalanya tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah sempurna Luhan yang dihiasi ketakutan dan rasa sakit.

Harapannya hancur, cintanya dibawa pergi, kini dirinya hanya bisa mencintai Luhan tanpa memilikinya, dan rasanya dia tidak akan sanggup menjalani hidupnya sendiri.

"Tapi seperti katamu."

Luhan mengangkat dagu Sehun, menghapus air mata penyesalan yang sama besar dengan miliknya untuk tegas mengatakan "Aku juga merelakanmu bahagia dengan orang lain."

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

Bersamaan dengan kerelaan Luhan melepas Sehun, kini rintik hujan perlahan jatuh seolah mengiba pada perasaan mereka yang terluka satu sama lain, rintiknya kini jatuh semakin deras tapi tak satupun dari mereka beranjak untuk berteduh.

 _Tidak,_

Mereka justru berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena menurunkan hujan, mereka membutuhkan perlindungan diri untuk kelemahan dan rasa sakit yang sedang dirsakan, mereka membutuhkan privasi untuk bisa menangis sejadinya, melampiaskan luka yang membuat hancur hati mereka dan Tuhan memberikannya.

Sehun menangis banyak menatap wajah Luhan yang kini menangis pula melihatnya, tangannya mengusap lembut wajah yang kini dibasahi air hujan dan air mata untuk memperkecil jarak diantara mereka.

 _Sekali lagi,_ biarkan Sehun melakukan kesalahan yang menuntut dalam pikirannya, dia ingin menghangatkan bibir yang kini gemetar karena dingin dan rasa sakit, tangannya diam-diam bersembunyi dibalik tengkuk Luhan, mengunci mata yang dipenuhi luka dan kecewa itu untuk perlahan menunduk, menempelkan sejenak bibirnya di bibir Luhan untuk kemudian bergerak melumatnya lembut.

Dan berbeda seperti sore tadi di bianglala, kini Luhan merespon ciuman Sehun sama menuntut dan berharap, dia membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah Sehun mengeksploitasi diiringi sela isakan di bibirnya, dia juga menekan tengkuk Sehun, meminta lebih dan membiarkan Sehun memberi kehangatan dari ciuman bibirnya yang begitu lembut dipenuhi rasa rindu.

" _haah~"_

Rasanya sama, persis seperti kali pertama Sehun mencuri ciuman pertamanya, namun berbeda makna karena saat itu Sehun mencuri hatinya dan malam ini, Sehun seolah menegaskan semuanya, dia menyudahi ciuman penuh rindu dan rasa sakit itu untuk menyatukan dahi mereka, menatap Luhan tak berkedip seraya tersenyum sangat tampan untuk mengatakan penuh kerelaan yang menyakitkan

" _Aku mengembalikan hatimu yang telah kucuri selama bertahun-tahun Lu, aku merelakanmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ting!_

.

Mengabaikan kondisi tubuh mereka yang kini basah kuyup serta bisikan beberapa orang yang berada satu _lift_ dengan mereka, Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari dalam sana dengan tangan keduanya masih bertautan erat.

Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Luhan, begitupula Luhan yang merasa jemarinya begitu pas bertautan dengan jemari Sehun yang besar dan kasar, keduanya kembali mengabaikan bisik cemooh yang terdengar dan hanya berjalan keluar dari _lift_ untuk menyusuri koridor kamar apartemen mereka masing-masing.

Sehun yang terlihat semakin posesif seiring langkah mereka mendekat pada kamar masing-masing, Luhan bisa merasakan genggaman ditangannya semakin kuat namun dia biarkan karena dirinya juga enggan berpisah dengan cara menyakitkan seperti ini.

Begitu pula Sehun, dia hanya terus menggenggam tangan Luhan seolah ini akan menjadi malam terakhir yang bisa dilakukan untuk bisa menggenggam tangan Luhan yang begitu kecil digenggamannya, untuk melindunginya, untuk jalan berdampingan bersama pria yang sudah dicintainya dalam jarak selama empat tahun berlalu, bahkan Sehun rela menukar empat tahun kesuksesannya hanya untuk segera berlari menemui Luhan dan tidak membiarkan Myungsoo lebih dulu mencuri satu-satunya hal yang begitu berharga untuk dirinya.

Tapi dia terlambat, _sangat terlambat._

Karena jika ini sebuah perlombaan, maka dirinya sudah tertinggal jauh dan tidak bisa menggapai apa yang sudah ditetapkan takdir untuk mereka, sekalipun dia bisa mengejar tak akan terlalu berarti karena itu hanya seperti sebuah tontonan untuk melihat betapa bahagia dan pahit kekalahan yang terpaksa harus diakuinya, dia cukup berbesar hati mengakhiri cerita menyakitkan yang mengikat mereka bertiga, hanya satu pintanya , _biarkan malam ini dirinya menikmati perpisahan dengan lelaki yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak awal mereka bertemu._

"Aku rasa sudah waktunya."

Suara Luhan membuyarkan harapan Sehun untuk lebih lama bersama dengannya, kini mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah-tengah, tepat di depan pintu kamar masing-masing, Sehun masih tak merespon dan Luhan bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya resah seperti ragu ingin melepas atau tetap menautkan dua jemari mereka.

 _Ya,_ Luhan memaklumi sikap Sehun mengingat dirinya merasakan hal yang sama, dia tidak ingin malam ini cepat berlalu karena esok akan berbeda, _entah sikap atau cara mereka berinteraksi,_ Luhan memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini, jadilah dia sengaja menggenggam sama erat tangan Sehun, membuat lelaki tampan yang wajahnya pucat entah karena kehujanan atau kebenaran yang diterimanya hari ini menoleh, menatapnya dan Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa tatapan Sehun dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah terlalu cepat malam ini."

" _huh?"_

"Aku ingin sedikit lebih lama bersamamu."

Bahagia adalah hal yang seharusnya Sehun rasakan saat ini, manakala Luhan lebih jujur pada perasaannya sendiri dan bagaimana caranya berbicara lembut sejak pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit, _ya, dan dia memang bahagia,_ tapi dirinya tahu bahwa ini sebuah kesalahan, Myungsoo membutuhkan Luhan, dan jika mereka terus seperti ini maka penghianatan akan menjadi cerita baru menyesakkan bagi mereka bertiga.

"Aku rasa tidak Lu."

Jadilah Sehun memutuskan untuk melepas tangan yang sedari tadi membuatnya bisa bernafas tanpa rasa sakit, membiarkannya pergi untuk menatap Luhan kali terakhir di malam menyedihkan ini "Masuklah, ganti pakaianmu dan cepatlah tidur, kau bisa jatuh sakit jika terlalu lama dalam keadaan basah seperti ini."

Rasanya Luhan merasa jarum kecil menusuk tepat di bagian hatinya, rasanya sangat sakit ketika Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya, saat matanya menatap sendu hanya untuk mengusirnya perlahan.

"Sehun…."

"Kumohon Lu, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama jika terus bersamamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _aku-…_ " Sehun menatapnya putus asa, lalu menyuarakan hal tak senonoh yang mungkin akan membuat Luhan berfikir ulang untuk bersamanya lebih lama "Aku ingin sekali memelukmu, aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu, aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan diriku saat menatapmu, aku gila saat bersamamu dan saat ini, jika aku berada lebih lama denganmu, aku bisa melakukan hal gila hanya untuk bisa menyentuhmu!"

Lucunya Sehun mengatakan semua hal itu tanpa berani menatap Luhan, dia takut melihat ekspresi kemarahan didalam mata cantik yang baru saja menatapnya lembut, dia takut Luhan menatapnya benci lagi hingga jawaban " _Baiklah…"_ dari Luhan seolah menjawab semua ketakutannya.

Luhan lebih dulu beralih ke samping kanan dimana kamar 520 miliknya berada, sementara Sehun diam memperhatikan dengan hati hancur berkeping, dia tak rela namun pada akhirnya kehabisan pilihan hanya untuk sekedar memanggil nama Luhan.

Jadilah dia ikut berjalan kesisi berlawanan, berhadapan dengan kamar no 519 miliknya lalu menekan _security code_ dengan tangan gemetar dan ketidakrelaan hatinya, rasanya sulit hanya untuk menekan angka 1220, lalu saat pikirannya mulai kosong suara Luhan kembali terdengar untuk mengatakan hal yang terdengal konyol dirasa.

"Sebenarnya Sehun…."

Sehun menoleh, begitupula Luhan, keduanya kembali bertatapan sampai Luhan menatapnya penuh keyakinan untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal gila yang ingin kau lakukan."

" _huh?"_

Luhan menundukkan sejenak wajahnya lalu tertawa getir, dia tahu Sehun sedang menilainya sangat murahan saat ini hingga kalimat " _Lupakan saja."_ Terdengar sebagai jawaban dan membuatnya kembali menekan _security code_ miliknya, Luhan sedang mati-matian agar tidak menangis lagi seraya meyakinkan Sehun

"Aku hanya-….."

 _Klik…!_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka bersamaan dengan seseorang yang kini mendorongnya masuk kedalam kamar, Luhan merasa tubuh yang lebih besar darinya menghimpit ke dinding sementara bibirnya menyala panas di atas bibirnya, _ini sebuah ciuman,_ tapi berbeda dengan pagi tadi maka kali ini terasa lebih panas dan menuntut, Luhan sendiri merasa tegang saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibanting tertutup hingga tak lama deru nafasnya dan Sehun bersahutan saat kedua kening mereka disatukan

" _apa benar?_ Apa benar kau tidak keberatan? Aku akan berhenti jika kau mengatakan keberatan, _katakan padaku!"_

Menyesal adalah hal yang akan dirasakan keduanya nanti, setelah Luhan memberi jawaban " _ya,_ aku tidak keberatan." Tapi biarlah nanti itu menjadi nanti, karena saat Luhan mengatakan tidak keberatan, Sehun seperti mendapat hadiah yang begitu membuatnya khilaf dan kasat mata, dia tidak ingin memikirkan penyesalan yang akan dirasakannya setelah ini, yang dia inginkan hanya memeluk Luhan, menyentuh tubuh yang sudah lama ada di fantasinya, serta membawa Luhan pada suatu titik dimana mereka akan menyatu sepenuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Lu."

Setelahnya Sehun kembali meraup bibir Luhan, kali ini agak kasar sementara dirinya terus bergerak melewati dinding-dinding kamar yang kini menjadi saksi akan dosa mereka, Sehun terus bergerak maju sementara Luhan bergerak mundur di pelukan Sehun, menyamai langkah Sehun yang kini mendekap erat pinggangnya, menjaga agar dirinya tidak menabrak barang atau lemari yang ada dibelakangnya.

Keduanya terus berpagutan panas, menyesap dan merasa selagi bisa dengan air mata Luhan lebih dulu membasahi, mereka tahu ini salah, tapi kesalahan ini pula yang kelak akan membuat mereka memperbaiki diri di masa datang, mereka tahu ini sebuah penghianatan, tapi bukankah semua kesetiaan dimulai dari penghianatan?

Sebab itu pula yang menjadi alasan Sehun berani bertindak semakin jauh, dia tak hanya melepas _shirt_ putih Luhan yang sudah hampir mengering dan membuangnya asal ke lantai, tapi juga menurunkan celana pendek yang dikenakan Luhan malam ini, menyisakan hanya boxer hitam yang menjiplak bagian privat Luhan hingga membuatnya mengerang saat Sehun dengan sengaja meremasnya kasar dan menuntut.

" _arhh~"_

Erangan Luhan disela ciuman panas mereka membuat Sehun semakin gila, dia kini melepas ciuman Luhan dan beralih mengecupi putih leher kekasih sahabatnya, dia menyesapnya kuat hingga tanda kebiruan terlihat di leher Luhan yang menggoda, Sehun seperti kerasukan iblis saat ini, dia tidak banyak berbicara saat melakukan hal-hal yang sudah ada di fantasinya selama bertahun-tahun dan Luhan mengizinkan.

Terlihat dari cara Luhan mendesah, mencakar pundak Sehun, meminta lebih saat tangan kasar Sehun menyentuhnya hingga gerakan terakhir Sehun berhasil mendorongnya dan sedikit menghempas tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Sesaat mereka kembali bergelut lidah, Sehun masih menggesekan bagian privat milik mereka sementara Luhan pasrah melayani apa yang dilakukan Sehun, keduanya tidak mempedulikan apapun, untuk malam ini dunia dijadikan milik mereka sampai dirasa tangan kasar Sehun kembali menyentuh semakin kebawah dan membuat nasib boxer hitam Luhan sama dengan celana dan kaos milik Luhan, _tergeletak dilantai._

" _Sehun…."_

Luhan mengerang malu, dia tidak berani menatap Sehun dan menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tangan, hal itu membuat Sehun merasa semakin bergairah terlebih saat Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang bengkak dengan tubuh polos indah tersaji didepan kedua matanya.

" _wae?"_

" _nghhh~"_

Kini tangannya bertindak semakin liar dengan menggenggam kejantanan Luhan yang sudah begitu basah dan tegang, membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit mengangkat sebagai respon namun beralih terlentang pasrah saat tangan Sehun bergerak mengocoknya.

" _mmhh~_ Sehun— _slow—aah~"_

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Luhan bisa merasakan bom waktu di perutnya, kapan saja bisa meledak menghancurkannya saat tangan besar Sehun tanpa kesulitan memaju-mundurkan bagian privatnya dibawah sana, rasanya terlalu nikmat, sangat nikmat terlebih di waktu yang sama Sehun mengecup, menjilat dan menggigit kedua _nipplenya._

Luhan benar-benar menerima seribu kenikmatan ditubuhnya, lagipula ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang, jadi ketika Sehun mengajaknya kedunia yang tak pernah dikunjungi sebelumnya, Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, seolah lelaki yang kini memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut itu benar-benar kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sehun!"

Luhan mengejang tatkala tak hanya tangan tapi bibir Sehun seperti seorang master yang tahu dimana harus menghabisi musuhnya, membuat Luhan kalah telak karena terlalu menikmati sensasi lidah panjang Sehun saat menjilati miliknya dengan tatapan menggoda.

Sesekali Luhan bisa merasakan gigi Sehun bergesekan dengan penisnya dibawah sana, membuat susana semakin panas hingga untuk pertama kali dalam dua puluh empat tahun hidupnya, Luhan mencapai klimaks karena seseorang benar-benar membawanya pada kenikmatan duniawi sesungguhnya.

" _Sehunnaa-ah~hmmh…."_

Keluarlah sudah cairan Luhan yang kini mengisi sebagian bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun sengaja menyedotnya kencang hingga Luhan menggelinjang nikmat karena perbuatannya, Sehun menelannya dengan gerakan menggoda, lalu diam-diam mengecup penis Luhan untuk merangkak keatas dan menatap Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan dengan nikmatnya sendiri.

"Sehun…"

" _hmh?"_

"Lepas pakaianmu juga, aku merasa tidak nyaman menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun."

Tersenyum jahil, Sehun berbisik "Bantu aku melepasnya."

Luhan pun mencari ujung dimana kaos hitam Sehun berada, tak lama dia menariknya keatas sementara Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, setelah sampai pada ujung tangan Sehun mengambil alih gerakan Luhan, kini nasib kaos hitamnya sama dengan pakaian Luhan yang tergeletak di lantai.

Rasanya ini bukan kali pertama Luhan melihat Sehun tanpa kaos atau kemeja, tapi entah kenapa malam ini terasa berbeda, dia merasa tubuh Sehun yang dipenuhi peluh dan keringat terlihat memantul sangat seksi dimatanya, Luhan bahkan meraba tubuh atletis itu hingga seirngai puas terlihat di wajah Sehun "Kau ingin? Sentuhlah sesukamu."

Luhan bahkan mencubit gemas _nipple_ Sehun, membuat pemiliknya mengerang sementara Sehun terus membuka celananya, satu persatu hingga kini tersisa celana dalam yang secara perlahan dibukanya, lalu dibuang ke lantai bersamaan dengan suara memekik Luhan yang ketakutan melihat bagaimana ukuran mereka sangat berbeda.

" _tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin itu milikmu!"_

"Bagaimana bisa dia bukan milikku jika dia ada ditubuhku?"

Luhan menatap tak berkedip saat Sehun dengan sengaja mengocok penisnya sendiri, membuat ukurannya menjadi semakin besar karena tegang, hingga Luhan mencicit masuk dan bergumam gila "Itu tidak akan masuk."

Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil dan mengambil tangan Luhan, dia membawa tangan yang ukurannya sangat kecil dari miliknya menuju ke bagian paling privat miliknya, meminta Luhan untuk berkenalan dengan Sehun junior mengingat sebentar lagi penisnya akan menerobos masuk dan mematahkan pertahanan Luhan untuk kali pertama.

"Ini terlalu besar."

Luhan terus mengatakan _besar, dan tidak masuk akal,_ tapi lihatlah tangannya bahkan menyukai penis Sehun, tanpa sadar mengocoknya hingga membuat Sehun mengerang dan Luhan melepasnya, dia cukup terkejut karena milik Sehun seolah tidak cukup menjadi semakin besar, hal itu membuatnya takut namun Sehun memaksa Luhan berpindah ke pangkuannya sejenak.

"Sehun aku tidak siap!"

"Aku tahu Lu, aku hanya ingin membuat bokongmu terbiasa dengan milikku."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Gesekkan ke belahan bokongmu, nanti akan terbiasa."

Luhan mencoba mempercayai Sehun, tak lupa dia mencakar pundak Sehun lalu diam-diam menggerakan bokongnya untuk berkenalan dengan penis Sehun yang terasa tegang saat mereka bergesekan.

Hal itu membuat Luhan cemas dan tegang, namun lucunya ada sensasi nikmat tatkala ujung penis Sehun berhasil masuk diantara belahan bokongnya, bisa saja Luhan mendorongnya kuat, tapi Sehun menahan pinggangnya seolah memperingatkan Luhan jika dengan cara kasar seperti itu hanya akan ada rasa sakit tanpa rasa nikmat.

"Sabar sedikit lagi sayang, aku akan mengajarkanmu caranya."

Kini tangan besar Sehun mengambil penisnya dan penis Luhan dengan satu tangan, Sehun sengaja menempelkannya lalu membuat gerakan mengocok dengan satu tangan yang memegang dua bagian privat sementara tangan yang lain, tepatnya jari tengah tangan kirinya diam-diam mengusap lubang Luhan yang sudah sangat basah karena gesekan mereka.

"Sehun-!"

" _ssh…_ Ini hanya jariku Lu, fokus pada rasa nikmat yang lain, _hmh?"_

Luhan mengangguk lagi, kini kedua tangannya mendekap erat Sehun yang sedang melakukan _foreplay_ padanya, dia juga sengaja sedikit mengangkat bokongnya agar jari Sehun didalam sana bergerak secara leluasa tanpa menyakitinya.

" _rhhh~"_

"Sakit?"

Luhan meringis saat Sehun menambahkan jari telunjuknya, dan untuk membuat Luhan fokus hanya pada gerakan tangan yang mengocok penisnya, Sehun pun mempercepat tempo kocokan ditangannya, membuat Luhan mencakar, menggigit telinganya sementara dua jari Sehun seperti dijepit karena lubang Luhan benar-benar sempit dirasakan.

"Sehun— _ah, aaah~_ Sehun…"

Sehun terus melakukannya selama beberapa menit, lalu selang beberapa detik dia menemukan _sweet spot_ Luhan hingga memmbuat Luhan memekik menggigit pundaknya, dia tahu Luhan terlalu banyak menerima kenikmatan dalam satu waktu, tapi ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhir untuk Sehun, jadi wajar jika Sehun tidak memberi jeda bahkan disaat dia menekan kuat dengan jari tengahnya didalam sana, dia juga mempercepat kocokan hingga Luhan merasakan klimaks keduanya disusul Sehun yang mengerang dengan bibir " _menyusu"_ di _nipple_ Luhan yang ada didepan wajahnya.

" _haah~Luhaan / Sehunna~…"_

Keduanya terlihat sangat takjub tak menyangka bahwa berhubungan intim dengan seseorang yang membuatmu berdebar akan begitu nikmat dan membuat ketagihan satu sama lain, karena disaat Sehun berbaik hati memberikan waktu agar Luhan bisa beristirahat lebih lama, lelaki cantik itu justru berbisik tepat di telinga Sehun dengan mengatakan "Aku rasa aku siap."

" _huh?"_

"Aku rasa aku siap membuatmu merakan nikmat yang lebih."

Sehun resah mendengar tawaran Luhan untuk bertanya "Kenapa?"

"Kau bahkan sudah mencapai klimaks tapi masih begitu tegang dan menantang, masukkanlah kedalamku, aku akan membuat hasratmu terpenuhi."

Menenggak kasar air liurnya, Sehun terperangah dengan jawaban Luhan lalu kembali bertanya "Apa kau yakin?"

Mengecup bibir Sehun dan sengaja melonjak dipangkuan lelaki yang selalu membuatnya berdebar, Luhan menjawab "Aku sangat yakin."

Jadilah Sehun terprovokasi, dia kemudian membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur, menikmati dingin _AC_ dikamar yang bersahutan dengan suara hujan di luar apartemen hingga membuat dirinya semakin bergairah.

Dia melebarkan kedua paha Luhan, melihat lubang merah muda itu berkedut seolah memanggil tapi lebih dulu merangkak dan bertatapan lagi dengan Luhan "Apa aku akan menjadi lelaki pertamamu?"

Luhan menangis mendengarnya, Sehun mengatakannya penuh luka tanpa rasa bangga, seolah dirinya tahu bahwa dia hanya menjadi lelaki pertama tanpa menjadi lelaki terakhir didalam hidupnya.

Luhan tahu dia berharap lebih, tapi rasanya mereka tahu bahwa menjadi lelaki terakhir di hidup Luhan hanya akan menjadi milik Myungsoo seorang "Ya, kau akan menjadi lelaki pertamaku, yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan."

Sehun menempelkan lagi dahinya pada dahi Luhan, mereka berbagi air mata yang sama hingga perlahan ada rasa bangga yang menyakitkan dirasakan Sehun, memang benar dirinya akan menjadi lelaki pertama, tapi tidak bisakah dia menjadi lelaki terakhir juga?

"SEHUN-….!"

Lalu dengan teriakan Luhan yang memenuhi ruangan, seolah menjadi bukti bahwa memang dirinya hanya bisa menempati posisi itu sementara, karena saat tubuhnya berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke tubuh Luhan, dirinya bukanlah seorang kekasih, tapi seorang penghianat yang tega menghianati sahabat kecilnya yang sedang berjuang karena kondisinya saat ini.

" _Lu—aargh~"_

Dia ikut terbawa suasana penghianatan yang dibuatnya sendiri, menggerakan pinggulnya yang mulai terbiasa dengan sensasi menjepit didalam tubuh lelaki cantiknya, raut kesakitan menghiasi keduanya, memaklumi bahwa ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka berhubungan intim untuk menyadari bahwa sepertinya, dan selamanya pula mereka tidak akan kenangan pahit menyedihkan ini.

Mereka akan merekamnya dengan jelas, bagaimana suara derit tempat tidur terdengar bersahutan dengan desahan mereka dan suara hujan, lalu puncaknya saat Sehun bergerak semakin kedalam, punggung Luhan akan mengangkat sebagai respon nikmatnya, perih di awal tapi selang beberapa menit kemudian hanya ada kenikmatan dan air mata tersisa.

"" _haaah~ / Sehun—aaaahh~"_

Nista erangan itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang kini resmi mengikat dua anak manusia tanpa ikatan yang sedang berbagi nikmat dan air mata berurai, rasa bersalah mereka yang paling mendominasi terlebih bahwa malam ini, mereka sudah menghianati Myungsoo dengan kesadaran mereka sepenuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan memeluk erat Sehun disela kenikmatannya hanya untuk menangis tersedu membasahi pundak lelaki yang baru saja menjadi pria pertama dalam hidupnya " _aku tahu,_ Aku tahu Sehunna, _rhhhh~"_ tanpa bisa membalas apapun, kini mereka abadi menjadi kenangan indah di sisa kehidupan yang akan dilewati.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam setelah membersihkan tubuh Luhan dan tubuhnya sendiri, Sehun sempat kembali kekamarnya untuk mencari mantel sebelum kembali ke kamar Luhan, kini dia sudah menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang polos yang sudah tertidur nyaman tanpa isak tangis lagi.

 _Ya,_ kurang lebih selama dua jam mereka dirasuki iblis tanpa mempedulikan resiko yang akan terjadi setelahnya, membiarkan kenikmatan sesaat itu menguasai tanpa penyesalan sedikit pun.

Kini Sehun bersiap pergi, merelakan lelaki cantik yang bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya, yang memiliki tanda bekas kecupan di leher dan pundaknya, membuat seringai bangga terlihat di mata Sehun sebelum dirinya terisak lagi dalam diam.

Rasanya dia ingin tinggal lebih lama, _selamanya jika boleh,_ tapi dia tahu dia akan benar-benar merebut Luhan dari Myungsoo jika terlalu lama bersama dengan lelaki yang begitu dicintainya selama empat tahun, hal itu pula yang mendesak Sehun untuk segera pergi sementara tangannya tak bosa mengusap wajah cantik Luhan yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.

" _Aku pergi, jangan mencariku saat membuka mata."_

Sehun menulis _note_ di secarik kertas, dia juga membisikkan hal yang sama sebelum mencium lama kening Luhan, dengan berat hati melepas genggaman tangan Luhan untuk berbisik " _Maafkan aku Luhan, maaf karena aku mencintaimu dan membuatmu kesulitan karena cintaku, maafkan aku tapi aku tetap mencintaimu."_

Setelahnya Sehun beranjak pergi dari kamar Luhan, menutup pintunya perlahan tanpa tahu bahwa sedari tadi Luhan mendengarkan Sehun dengan mata terpejam, lelaki cantik yang kini membuka mata saat sosok lelaki tampannya itu pergi hanya bisa menangisi kepergian Sehun tanpa melakukan apapun, Luhan membekap erat bibirnya, tak ingin suaranya terdengar dan menerima ucapan maaf yang dilontarkan Sehun sebagai ucapan perpisahan mereka, hatinya hancur berkeping dan dengan berat hati dia merelakan Sehun seraya mengatakan dengan hati tergores.

" _Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

" _Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?!"_

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong…_

" _ish—_ YA TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Wajar jika wanita tiga orang anak itu menggerutu marah saat mendengar suara bel, wajar pula dia mengumpat kesal karena demi Tuhan, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi tapi seseorang masih mengganggu ketenangan rumahnya di pagi hari seperti ini.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting tong.._

" _oh ayolah!_ Berhenti menekan bel, bagaimana jika cucuku bangun!"

Buru-buru nenek satu orang cucu itu berlari mendekati pintu, berniat memarahi siapapun yang mengganggu kediamannya saat ini untuk terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di ambang pintu dan sedang tersenyum dengan wajah sembab dan terlihat sangat berantakan.

" _astaga!"_

"Hay ma, aku pulang."

Itu adalah putra keduanya yang sedang melambai dan tersenyum sangat dipaksakan, itu adalah putra keduanya yang bersikeras mengatakan tidak akan kembali pulang sebelum membawa Luhan pulang dengannya, itu adalah putra keduanya si keras kepala yang begitu dia rindukan, terlihat kacau dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat.

"Sehun! Ada apa nak?"

Jihyo rasanya akan menangis melihat untuk kali pertama Sehunnya tidak memiliki gairah hidup, biasanya Sehun akan menjadi yang paling bersemangat saat membicarakan masa depan, dia juga akan terlihat selalu profesional menyelesaikan masalahnya, bukan seperti ini, terlihat menyedihkan dan hancur berantakan.

" _hrrhhkss…"_

Putranya juga untuk kali pertama menangis terisak entah karena apa, membuat Jihyo benar-benar cemas terlebih saat Sehun mendekapnya semakin erat hanya untuk bergumam

" _Ma, aku sudah kehilangan segalanya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Satu minggu sudah berlalu…._

Dan selama satu minggu itu pula tampaknya Sehun benar-benar serius untuk menjaga jarak dari Luhan, terbukti dari fakta bahwa selama satu minggu berjalan tak sekalipun Luhan melihat Sehun di apartemennya, mereka tidak pernah berpapasan bahkan di dalam _lift_ maupun di _cafeteria_ di dalam apartement.

Sehun seperti menghilang ditelan bumi tepat setelah malam dimana mereka menghianati Myungsoo sepenuhnya.

Dan untuk Myungsoo kekasihnya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit tentu saja, tapi seperti biasa pula jika sedang dalam masa pemulihan Myungsoo enggan ditemui oleh siapapun, termasuk dirinya, jadilah Luhan hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar sampai kekasihnya datang sendiri, setidaknya dengan memberikan waktu pada Myungsoo dia juga bisa mengatur ketenangan dirinya saat harus berhadapan dengan Myungsoo setelah malam itu dia menghianati cinta tulus Myungsoo bersama Sehun.

" _haah~,_ Ge, ini rumit sekali, _aku rindu rumahku."_

"Luhan!"

" _hmh?"_

Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, membuat Luhan menoleh dan melihat yang memanggilnya adalah teman sekelasnya di mata pelajaran audio graphic design, mereka juga berada di kelas yang sama untuk beberapa mata pelajaran lain selama satu minggu penuh, yang membedakan hanya Luhan sedang mengerjakan sidang skripsinya sementara Jinyoung, _teman pertamanya di Universitas,_ masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa tingkat Sembilan.

"Apa kau sudah melihat pengumuman terbaru?"

"Belum, ada apa?"

"Ada namamu disana, mereka mengganti dosen pembimbingmu."

" _mwo?"_

Buru-buru Jinyoung membuka ponselnya lalu memperlihatkan pada Luhan tentang isi dari jadwal terbaru yang ada di website resmi kampus mereka "Wu Luhan, rabu minggu ketiga dengan Profesor Cho Kyuhyun."

"Siapa?"

" _mmhh…_ Sejujurnya dia adalah professor yang membimbing Sehun dua tahun lalu, lebih berpengalaman dan aku rasa kau lebih beruntung jika dibimbing olehnya, hanya saja apa kau membuat masalah dengan Sehun?"

Bahkan Sehun baru membimbingnya selama dua kali pertemuan sebelum kejadian tentang Myungsoo terungkap, lalu hari ini namanya diganti dengan dosen lain hanya membuat Luhan tersenyum getir dengan hati yang memukul sakit tanpa alasan " _entahlah,"_

"Apa kau tidak berniat mencari tahu?"

Luhan tergoda sesaat, berniat mencari tahu sampai hatinya mengingatkan bahwa ini adalah salah satu cara dari Sehun agar mereka bisa menjaga jarak untuk menghargai Myungsoo, jadilah Luhan tersenyum pahit untuk menatap teman pertamanya di kampus "Aku rasa Professor Oh memiliki alasannya sendiri-….."

Namun seketika akal sehat Luhan hilang entah dimana saat melihat Sehun berjalan memasuki gedung universitasnya, lelaki tampan itu terlihat baik-baik saja mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dengan jas yang digantung di lengan kanannya, dia berjalan lurus menuju ruang kerjanya hingga membuat Luhan berubah pikiran secepat kilat "Aku rasa kau benar, aku harus berbicara dengannya."

Buru-buru Luhan berlari menyusul kemana Sehun pergi, dia tidak peduli jika Sehun akan menolaknya, dia hanya terlalu senang melihat Sehun setelah satu minggu berlalu, dia tidak akan memaksa, hanya meyakinkan bahwa benar tidak ada hubungan lagi diantara mereka, dia juga tidak ingin menyesal saat harus berhadapan dengan lelaki pertama yang " _mengambilnya"_ kelak, saat mereka harus berkumpul bersama Myungsoo.

 _Tok….Tok…_

"Masuk."

Luar biasa gugup adalah yang dirasakan Luhan, terlebih saat dia membuka pintu dan tatapan terkejut Sehun menyapanya, sesaat mereka saling menatap canggung hingga Sehun lebih dulu memutus kontak mata mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan bisa merasakan perubahan suara Sehun menjadi berat, _ini_ seperti berbicara dengan Sehun saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, _acuh dan sangat dingin,_ membuat Luhan terpaksa mengenang sikap buruk itu hanya untuk memberanikan diri bertanya "Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu." Katanya menutup pintu lalu perlahan mendekati Sehun yang terlihat sibuk dengan _essay dan paper_ mahasiswanya.

"Apa kau merubah dosen yang akan membimbingku menyusun skripsi?"

" _ah,_ mengenai itu aku rasa Professor Cho lebih cocok untukmu."

" _wae?"_

"Sejujurnya bahan yang coba kau ajukan sangatlah luar biasa, jadi aku memutuskan-…."

"Lihat aku jika sedang berbicara padaku."

Sehun berhenti mengoreksi _paper essay_ milik mahasiswanya yang lain, sejumput keraguan itu juga dirasakan sebelum akhirnya dia menatap Luhan dengan segara rasa bersalahnya "Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik." Katanya berkilah membuat Luhan tertawa pahit.

"Dengan mengganti Professor Cho sebagai dosen penggantimu?"

"Luhan…."

"Kenapa tidak dari awal? Kenapa diganti saat kau memutuskan untuk menjauh dariku? Kenapa-…."

Luhan tertunduk ditempatnya, merasa sangat malu dan marah, malu karena tidak seharunsya dia menuntut jawaban dari lelaki yang tidak boleh diharapkannya, dan marah karena dia merasa Sehun sangat terburu-buru untuk melupakannya "Apa aku hanya cinta satu malam untukmu? Apa kau merasa puas setelah memiliki tubuhku dan pergi begitu saja? _Sial!_ Aku merasa sangat-…. _murahan."_

 _Grep~_

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan bersamaan dengan pelukan Sehun yang hangat, entah kapan lelaki itu meninggalkan mejanya, yang jelas kini Luhan merasa begitu nyaman saat lengan Sehun kembali memeluknya, dia tdak ingin terisak namun justru isakan kecil itu terdengar dari Sehun yang mengecupi tengkuk lehernya saat ini, rasanya basah tapi untuk alasan gila Luhan menyukai lehernya dibuat basah tanda bahwa Sehun masih peduli padanya.

"Berhenti mengatakan hal mengerikan Lu, kau tahu aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau terkesan buru-buru menjauhiku?"

"Aku kesakitan."

" _huh?"_

Sehun mendekapnya semakin erat, Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun berangsur lebih cepat seolah dia benar-benar kesakitan, hal itu membuatnya cemas ingin melihat namun dilarang Sehun yang kini mengunci erat tubuhnya " _Jangan…._ Aku tidak mau kau melihatku saat ini."

"Sehun ada apa?"

"Aku sangat menyedihkan, aku bilang malam itu adalah terakhir kali aku akan menyentuhmu, tapi aku melakukannya lagi, malam itu juga aku bilang adalah pertama dan terakhir aku ingin mengambilmu, tapi gilanya aku ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi hanya denganmu, aku bajingan Luhan, jadi jangan peduli padaku, _jebal,_ aku tidak bisa menahan diri jika itu menyangkut dirimu."

Dan sekali lagi Luhan ingin mengatakan _tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menyentuhku, ingin mengambilku lagi,_ tapi dia ingat bahwa mereka menjadikan ini kebiasaan maka terluka hanya akan dirasakan mereka bertiga, terutama pada Myungsoo.

Jadilah Luhan diam, membiarkan Sehun memeluknya tanpa mengatakan apapun, lelaki tampan yang terlihat kelelahan itu juga terus mendekapnya erat hingga dirasa cukup dia melepas pelukannya, menatap Luhan, mengusap wajahnya, tertunduk karena sakit dihatinya, lalu kembali menatap dengan wajah sendu untuk mengatakan "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Kali ini mata Luhan terpejam sebagai respon, dia tahu dia sangat jahat pada Sehun, dia ingin membalas cinta itu tapi Sehun melarangnya, keduanya terjebak pada kondisi dimana mereka masih begitu peduli pada orang lain, bukan pada diri mereka sendiri.

Jadi saat air mata Luhan menetes sebagai tanda ketidakuasaan yang dimiliki, Sehun menghapusnya dan mencium sayang kening Luhan "Tapi aku tahu kau tidak bisa membalasnya, tidak apa Lu, kau sudah melakukan hal benar, jangan menangis, _hmh?"_

Luhan membuka matanya, kembali menatap Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun menciumi basah seluruh wajahnya sebelum kalimat paling menyakitkan dikatakan lagi olehnya "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Yunho hyung tentang kita?" katanya mengusap wajah Luhan dibalas suara serak Luhan yang bertanya "Apa?"

Terakhir kali Sehun mencium kening Luhan lagi, untuk menatapnya, seraya menahan sakit saat mengatakan

 _Ada yang terlantang, rasa_

 _Ada yang terlarang_ , _kita_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _gilss, gue kangen update yang words pas kaya gini, ga kepanjangan ga pendek, porsi tepat yekaan, kkkk~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Intinya, Seeyousoon :**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Previous_

 _._

 _._

 _Jadilah Luhan diam, membiarkan Sehun memeluknya tanpa mengatakan apapun, lelaki tampan yang terlihat kelelahan itu juga terus mendekapnya erat hingga dirasa cukup dia melepas pelukannya, menatap Luhan, mengusap wajahnya, tertunduk karena sakit dihatinya, lalu kembali menatap dengan wajah sendu untuk mengatakan "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."_

 _Kali ini mata Luhan terpejam sebagai respon, dia tahu dia sangat jahat pada Sehun, dia ingin membalas cinta itu tapi Sehun melarangnya, keduanya terjebak pada kondisi dimana mereka masih begitu peduli pada orang lain, bukan pada diri mereka sendiri._

 _Jadi saat air mata Luhan menetes sebagai tanda ketidakuasaan yang dimiliki, Sehun menghapusnya dan mencium sayang kening Luhan "Tapi aku tahu kau tidak bisa membalasnya, tidak apa Lu, kau sudah melakukan hal benar, jangan menangis,_ _hmh?"_

 _Luhan membuka matanya, kembali menatap Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun menciumi basah seluruh wajahnya sebelum kalimat paling menyakitkan dikatakan lagi olehnya "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Yunho hyung tentang kita?" katanya mengusap wajah Luhan dibalas suara serak Luhan yang bertanya "Apa?"_

 _Terakhir kali Sehun mencium kening Luhan lagi, untuk menatapnya, seraya menahan sakit saat mengatakan_

 _Ada yang terlantang, rasa_

 _Ada yang terlarang_ _,_ _kita_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dengan hati gundah dipenuhi kesedihan, Luhan berat hati meninggalkan Sehun di ruang kerjanya beberapa jam yang lalu, bukan tanpa alasan dia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun mengingat lelaki itu terus mengatakan hal gila tentang siapa mereka dan status terlarang mereka untuk bersama.

Rasanya Luhan tergoda untuk menampar Sehun, mengingat setiap ucapan konyol lelaki itu yang terus mengatakan

 _Ada yang terlarang, kita._

Membuatnya sangat gusar hingga berakhir kehilangan fokus saat dosen pembibingnya yang baru, _Cho Kyuhyun,_ sedang memberikan arahan dan jam konsultasi mendadak untuk kedelapan mahasiswa dari tiga fakultas berbeda yang kini berkumpul di ruang kelas fakultas _art and design graphic_.

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak fokus hari ini, lagipula waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam tapi dosen yang ditebaknya seusia Yifan dan Yunho terlihat sangat bersemangat memberikan satu persatu arahan untuk kedelapan mahasiswa yang berada di ruang kelas saat ini.

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa kalian hanya tujuh orang saat ini, siapa yang tidak hadir?"

Tiba-tiba professor muda itu bertanya membuat seluruh mahasiswa yang tidak dikenal Luhan saling menoleh untuk diam seribu bahasa tak mengetahui siapa yang absen malam ini.

"Kalian tidak tahu siapa teman kalian yang tidak datang? _Ayolah!_ Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak menjadi egois pada teman kalian sendiri? Aku tidak meminta banyak, walau kalian berbeda fakultas aku hanya ingin kalian peduli pada teman kalian dan aku akan mempertimbangkan nilai!"

Masih tidak ada yang menjawab, wajar jika Luhan memiliki penilaian bahwa dosennya kali ini sangat peduli pada kekeluargaan, karena tampaknya dia terlihat kesal saat mahasiswanya bersikap egois satu sama lain tanpa tahu siapa teman mereka yang tertinggal bimbingan malam ini.

"Baiklah aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa teman kalian yang tidak hadir?"

"…"

"Anak baru, apa kau sudah mengenal semua temanmu?"

" _huh?"_

Merasa dirinya yang sedang ditanya membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah untuk menjawab "Ya, sebagian sudah, saya sudah mengenal sebagian."

"Bagus, lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" dia bertanya lagi pada mahasiswa yang lain, yang setidaknya sudah menghabiskan lima kali pertemuan dengannya selama satu bulan "Apa kalian belum menyadari siapa teman kalian yang tidak hadir?"

Seseorang mengangkat tangan dan yang lain mendesah lega, sepertinya jika semua tetap diam akan berakhir berencana untuk mereka, jadi saat Luhan mempelajari raut wajah teman-teman sekelasnya pastilah sebuah kabar baik didapat setelah ini.

"Ya, Jung Chanwoo- _ssi,_ apa kau sudah menyadari siapa temanmu yang tidak hadir?"

"Ya, Prof."

"Katakan."

Luhan sedang merubah posisi _silent_ di ponselnya, kepalanya menunduk karena takut ditegur hingga teman satu kelasnya saat ini menyebut nama yang entah mengapa selalu membuat Luhan ketakutan dan selalu mengalami hal buruk.

"Wang Jackson."

 _DEG!_

Seolah tak mempercayai telinganya sendiri, Luhan merasa begitu cemas, tak sengaja dia menjatuhkan ponselnya bersamaan dengan pintu kelas terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang melangkah masuk tanpa rasa takut, dan tersenyum dengan wajah sama persis seperti kali terakhir mereka bertemu,

" _tidak….."_

 _itu Jackson,_ yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

" _tidak mungkin."_

Itu Jackson yang sama yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik…._

 _Sementara itu,_

 _._

Entah sudah berapa kali lelaki yang sedang menunggu kedatangan tetangga didepan rumahnya pergi membeli sesuatu yang tak penting di dalam gedung minimarket apartement, dia juga rela menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal tidak penting hanya untuk memastikan bahwa kamar tetangganya sudah menunjukkan tanda kehidupan namun nihil, _kamar didepan kamarnya sunyi dan gelap tanda belum ada yang pulang sampai saat ini._

" _haaah~"_

Dan entah sudah berapa kali pula botol kaleng soda tergeletak di lantai rumahnya disusul dengan ramen instan dan semua cemilan manis serta asin yang sengaja dia beli untuk persediaan makanan.

Tidak penting memang, karena setiap kali dia turun kebawah dia akan memilih asal di minimarket, lalu membuang belanjaannya asal kedalam apartement, dia melakukannya lagi hingga terhitung sudah enam kali mengunjungi minimarket namun belum ada tanda kembalinya si lelaki cantik yang masih dijaganya hingga saat ini.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang juga?"

Dan cemas adalah yang dirasakan seorang Oh Sehun saat menyadari apartement dengan nomor kamar 520 itu masih dalam keadaan gelap di lampu koridor depan pintu, membuatnya ingin mengetuk seolah memastikan namun tak jadi dilakukan mengingat siang tadi mereka kembali bertengkar.

 _Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja setelah berjuang sangat lama?_

 _Apa kau mengasihani sahabatmu? Demi Tuhan Oh Sehun, jika kau melakukan itu kau hanya akan melukai Myungsoo!_

Begitulah kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan lelaki cantik itu siang tadi, dia banyak menangis saat mereka berbicara, membuat Sehun menyesal dan berniat menjelaskan dengan cara yang lebih baik namun Luhan tak kunjung terlihat di sekitar apartement mereka.

" _ah,_ Minseok hyung, aku akan menghubunginya."

Seolah mendapat jalan keluar, Sehun bergegas merogoh ponsel di mantel abu-abu yang dikenakan, mencari nama sepupu Jongin yang tak lain adalah asisten Luhan selama di Seoul untuk mendengar sapa singkat sang asisten yang terdengar bertanya

" _Ya?"_

"Hyung, ini aku, Sehun."

" _ah,_ Sehun? Ada apa?"

" _mmh…_ Apa Luhan bersamamu saat ini?"

" _Luhan? Bukankah dia ada jadwal bimbingan bersamamu?"_

" _huh?"_ Sehun terkejut dibalas pekikan Minseok yang berkata "Dia bilang kau merubah jadwal bimbinganmu hari ini, jadi dia tidak ingin dijemput dan hanya pulang setelah selesai bimbingan, _oh astaga,_ apa dia tidak datang?"

" _aniya,_ bukan itu hyung, _ah dia sudah datang, aku tutup! Sampai nanti hyung."_

Sehun hampir membuat keadaan menjadi semakin kacau karena ulahnya sendiri, dia yang meminta Kyuhyun untuk membimbing Luhan, dia juga yang menyesal.

Menyesal karena setidaknya jika Luhan tetap menjadi mahasiswanya dia akan memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk melihat langsung si pemilik mata indah yang akan terlihat sangat cantik ketika tersenyum, namun akan membuatnya rela membunuh siapapun jika tatapan itu terluka dan menangis karena disakiti.

Hal itu membuatnya tertawa untuk menyadari satu hal bahwa tatapan terluka Luhan, dan isak tangis si lelaki cantik itu terjadi karena satu orang, _dirinya_ "haha _, sepertinya aku orang yang harus dibunuh bukan? Aku yang banyak membuatnya menangis."_

Setelah mengatakan banyak hal gila, Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya, mencoba mencari informasi tentang jadwal Kyuhyun di kampus dan akan kembali menunggu Luhan saat dirasa jam bimbingannya dengan Kyuhyun telah selesai.

"Baiklah."

Kini dia sudah duduk didepan layar komputernya, mengakses jadwal yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh sesama dosen di Hanyang Universitas untuk mengetik nama _Cho Kyuhyun_ dan menekan _enter!_ Lalu keluar nama sang professor di kolom teratas halaman _web,_ Sehun meng- _klik_ nama dosen pembimbingnya dua tahun lalu untuk mencari nama-nama mahasiswa yang tahun ini ada dibawah bimbingannya.

Satu halaman hanya berisi tiga nama, Sehun belum menemukan nama Luhan lalu meng- _klik_ next dan nama si lelaki cantik ada di halaman dua, dia kembali meng- _klik_ nama Wu Luhan dan memandangi profil menggemaskan didepannya.

Rasanya ini juga kali pertama dia membaca biodata Luhan untuk menyadari bahwa satu-satunya _relative_ yang dia miliki adalah _Wu Yifan_ sebagai kakaknya, tak ada nama orang tua di biodata profilnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum pahit seolah merasakan kesulitan Luhan tumbuh tanpa ditemani kedua orang tuanya.

" _haah~_ Bahkan tanpa kedua orang tuamu kau tetap luar biasa Luhan."

Dia memuji, menutup halaman kedua dan berniat menunggu lagi, tapi saat hendak menutup halaman _web_ tersebut tak sengaja dia menekan kursor dan menekan _next_ di pojok kanan layar komputer untuk dibuat geram melihat satu nama yang entah mengapa semakin dibencinya setelah mendengar apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu pada sahabat dan lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Itu bukan pria yang sama, _tentu bukan_."

Sehun menggertakan gigi, menatap dengki dua baris nama bertuliskan " _Wang Jackson_ " untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan bajingan yang sama dengan lelaki yang selalu mengganggu Luhan dan membuat keadaan Myungsoo semakin buruk dua tahun yang lalu.

Dia berniat mengabaikan, tapi entah mengapa hatinya cemas dipenuhi keraguan, jadilah dia memastikan dengan _meng-klik_ nama tersebut untuk berdoa agar dia bukan lelaki itu, yang selalu menyakiti Luhan dengan cara kotor, yang membuat Myungsoo nyaris meregang nyawanya dua tahun lalu, _dia berharap_ agar tidak perlu menyakiti seseorang malam ini namun sayang, saat halaman me- _reload_ identitas mahasiswa yang juga berada dibawah bimbingan Kyunhyun terbuka, Sehun terpaksa mengumpat karena mengenali wajah menjijikan yang tak lain adalah memang _Wang Jackson,_ teman sekelasnya dulu, mantan kekasih Luhan, dan lelaki yang ingin sekali dia sakiti saat ini juga.

" _SIAL!"_

Sehun berteriak, tidak memikirkan apapun selain Luhan, tidak mempedulikan apapun selain berada di Universitas yang memiliki jarak dua puluh menit dari apartementnya, dia berlari dengan wajah dipenuhi marah dan cemas.

Marah menyadari Jackson terlalu berani untuk kembali dan berada di sekitar Luhan, cemas karena bisa saja saat ini Luhan sudah bertemu dengan Jackson dan ketakutan mengingat lelaki itu juga ada di kelas Kyuhyun saat ini.

" _sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan, kau mati Oh Sehun!"_

Itulah sumpah untuk dirinya sendiri, mengutuk keputusannya untuk membiarkan Luhan dengan dosen lain dan berakhir bencana, dia bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Jacskon menyakiti Luhan lagi, membuat pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Luhan namun hatinya dipenuhi ketakutan dan rasa marah.

Kini Sehun berlari menembus rintik hujan dan cuaca dengan suhu minus dua derajat di Seoul malam ini, tanpa mengenakan mantel dia berlari menerobos cuaca dingin dengan menggunakan sepasang sandal rumah dan terus menggumamkan satu nama seolah ingin membuat lelakinya disana tenang walau dirinya diliputi rasa takut dan penyesalan.

" _Kau harus baik-baik saja Lu, jebal…."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi kabar untuk jadwal terbaru dengan Professor Cho."

"Gomawo, jika bisa jangan mendadak seperti hari ini. _"_

" _haha,_ iya maaf, kami juga tidak tahu Professor Cho memiliki mahasiswa baru."

Saat ini Luhan sudah berada di halaman kampus bersama Chanwoo, teman sekelas yang belum lama ditunjuk oleh Professor Cho sebagai asisten dosen di setiap kelas bimbingan mereka dengan Professor, dia meminta nomor ponsel dan memasukkannya ke grup chat disana, memastikan bahwa teman-temannya datang tepat waktu dan tidak ada yang tertinggal di setiap kelas bimbingan professor mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau Professor Cho adalah dosen pembimbingku."

" _huh?"_

Luhan tertawa pahit lalu asal mengatakan "Aku dibuang oleh dosen pembimbingku sebelum professor Cho."

"Benarkah? Siapa yang membuang-…"

"LUHAN!"

Kedua pria yang sedang berbincang itu menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil histeris namanya sampai Chanwoo lebih dulu bergumam " _eoh,_ Bukankah itu professor Oh?"

Luhan diam tidak merespon, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun di cuaca dingin seperti ini tanpa mengenakan mantel dan pakaian hangat, lelaki itu juga terlihat sangat kelelahan, nafasnya terengah hingga _refleks_ tubuhnya membungkuk bertumpu di kedua lutut untuk mengatur nafasnya yang kacau tak beraturan.

" _Luhan,_ apa kau baik-baik saja, _haah~."_

Suaranya terdengar samar lalu Chanwoo berbisik untuk bertanya "Apa kau mengenal Professor Oh?" dibalas senyum kecil Luhan yang terdengar membalas "Aku lebih dari sekedar mengenalnya, sampai nanti."

Setelahnya Luhan berpamitan pada Chanwoo, kini dia berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang entah sedang apa disini, lelaki itu hanya menggunakan kaos hitam yang biasa digunakannya saat pergi tidur, memakai sandal rumah yang begitu tipis lengkap dengan celana training bergaris hitam putih seperti miliknya dirumah.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terengah dan berlari seperti itu? Dimana mobilmu?"

" _haah~"_

Sehun terus mengatur nafasnya sementara Luhan bertanya banyak hal, sampai dirasa nafasnya sudah mulai kembali barulah Sehun mendongak, sedikit menatap Luhan lalu kembali bertanya " _apa-_ …..Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak mengerti, Luhan justru menjawab "Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja setelah siang tadi kau mencampakan aku lagi."

"Lu…."

"Wae? _Wae!_ Memangnya aku kenapa? Memangnya aku terlihat menangisi kepergianmu?! Aku sudah terbiasa, _ish!"_

Tanpa alasan Luhan menjadi tidak baik-baik saja saat melihat Sehun, _dia marah, dia kesal, dia ingin memukul lelaki didepannya,_ tapi ditahan sekuat tenaga sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dan seperti biasa tangan Sehun lebih dulu memegang lengannya dan terlihat putus saat memohon "Katakan kau baik-baik saja Lu, katakan kau tidak terluka, hanya katakan itu dan aku akan pergi, _aku akan-…."_

"SEHUN!"

Kesal yang dirasakan Luhan bukan karena Sehun terus mendesaknya, tapi karena lelaki itu seperti membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk menanyakan kabar dirinya, _sial!_ Lagipula kenapa dirinya harus terluka sementara yang membuat luka adalah Sehun setiap mereka bertemu? _Lucu memang,_ tapi tak ada tawa yang terlihat dan Luhan semakin marah mendengarnya.

"Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Katakan kau tidak terluka!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Luhan-…."

Lalu dari dalam gedung terdengar suara lain memanggil Luhan, membuat keduanya menoleh dan terlihat dua ekspresi berbeda dari Sehun dan Luhan, jika Luhan terlihat cemas dan ketakutan maka marah dan geram adalah hal yang ditunjukkan Sehun saat melihat mantan kekasih Luhan itu keluar dari dalam gedung dan memanggil seolah dirinya tidak pernah melakukan hal mengerikan sekalipun.

"Dia yang sedang aku bicarakan."

Tanpa berfikir panjang, tanpa bertanya pada Luhan, Sehun berjalan melewati lelaki cantik yang terlihat pucat saat melihat Jackson sementara bajingan itu juga menatapnya ragu sebelum bergumam "Kau-…."

Luhan bisa mendengar Jackson bersuara seperti mengenal Sehun, lalu detik berikutnya mata Luhan terpejam erat saat mendengar suara pukulan yang begitu membuatnya sesak tak bisa bernafas.

" _Sehun…."_

Salah satu dari mereka, Luhan takut jika itu Sehun yang terluka, namun saat menoleh dia tahu bahwa lelaki pertamanya itu terlihat sangat mengerikan saat berhadapan langsung dengan mantan kekasihnya terdahulu.

Hal itu membuat Luhan bergerak mendekat, namun sepertinya setiap pukulan Sehun lebih cepat dari langkah kakinya yang sedikit lemas melihat bagaimana Jackson tersungku di tanah sementara Sehun terus memukul tanpa ampun.

 _BUGH!_

" _berani sekali—_ BERANI SEKALI KAU DATANG DAN MENUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU DIDEPAN LUHAN LAGI, _HAH!"_

"Sehun….."

Seperti kerasukan iblis pendendam, Sehun menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membuat Jackson babak belur dalam sekejap, mantan kekasih Luhan itu sudah mengeluarkan darah dari hidung dan terlihat kewalahan menerima pukulan Sehun.

Ada kala Jackson berhasil membalas pukulan Sehun, namun itu tidak berarti banyak bagi Sehun karena marah semakin menjadi padanya, lelaki yang terlihat kedinginan itu terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mencengkram kemeja Jacskon untuk mendesis sangat mengerikan "Ini untuk Myungsoo."

" _mwo?"_

Tak memiliki tenaga tersisa hanya membuat Jackson berakhir jatuh ke tanah dengan kondisi menyedihkan, tak sampai disitu rupanya Sehun belum puas untuk memberi pelajaran pada bajingan didepannya, dia terbukti hanya seorang sampah tanpa _bodyguard_ nya dan itu membuat Sehun semakin bengis dan mengerikan.

Diraihnya lagi kemeja Jackson, memaksa lelaki itu berdiri tegap sementara tangannya terkepal lagi siap untuk menghajar bajingan yang kini memohon padanya " _berhenti."_

"Dan ini untuk Luhan."

Tepat saat tangannya siap mengayun ke wajah Jackson, tiba-tiba pegangan kemeja Jackson terlepas saat Luhan menyeruak di tengah mereka, lelaki cantik itu mendekap Sehun sangat erat hingga membuat Sehun mendesis tanpa disadari "Lepas Lu…."

Luhan menggeleng di dada Sehun, dia terus mendekap lelaki itu erat karena merasakan debaran jantung Sehun begitu cepat dan beraturan, dia takut Sehun tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya lalu menoleh berteriak pada Jackson "PERGI!"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau-….."

"SEKARANG!"

Seperti seseorang yang dikejar hantu, Jackson berlari ketakutan meninggalkan halaman universitas, meninggalkan Luhan yang kembali mendekap erat sementara Sehun terus meronta seolah tak ingin membiarkan bajingan itu pergi begitu saja.

"KEMBALI KAU— _lepas Luhan!"_

"Sehun cukup! Dia sudah berubah dan meminta maaf padaku."

"OMONG KOSONG!"

Satu gerakan cepat Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan sedikit menjauh, tapi disaat yang sama Luhan menarik lagi lengan Sehun, kali ini dia mencengkram kuat, sengaja tidak memberi jarak diantara mereka sementara dia berjinjit dan mendorong tengkuk Sehun, mencium bibir yang terasa sangat dingin hingga perlahan bibirnya bergerak memberi rasa hangat yang dibutuhkan Sehun, bukan rasa marah yang sama yang membuat Sehun semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Luhan~"

Dan benar saja rasa hangat itu sekejap dirasakan Sehun, kini dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan, membuat Luhan berhenti berjinjit karena Sehun sudah jauh lebih tenang dan membalas kecupan singkatnya.

Sesaat keduanya benar-benar saling menghangatkan, sampai dirasa Sehun sudah cukup tenang barulah Luhan sedikit menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sehun, meminta nafas seraya mengusap lembut wajah yang tak lagi menunjukkan raut mengerikan, Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik lalu kembali berjinjit untuk menyatukan dahi mereka seraya bergumam

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dia sudah berubah? Benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya?"

Kali ini mereka sudah berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke apartement, Sehun sesekali mencuri pandang wajah cantik yang disampingnya sementara Luhan terus tersenyum meyakinkan Sehun bahwa Jackson benar-benar sudah berubah dan tidak mengerikan seperti dulu.

"Ya, dia mengatakannya padaku di kelas tadi."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau percaya padanya?"

"Sejujurnya Sehun, perbuatannya terakhir kali membuat Yifan ge sangat geram, dia menuntut Jackson masuk ke pusat rehaibilitasi dan ayahnya menyetujuinya karena ancaman gege akan menghentikan kerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka jika Jackson terus mengganggu dan membahayakan aku."

"Terdengar seperti terpaksa untukku."

" _huh?"_

"Dia seperti terpaksa menyesal, bukan benar-benar menyesal."

"Selama dia tidak menggangguku, aku tidak peduli."

Sehun merasa udara dingin terlalu tajam dan menusuk sela di tulangnya yang hanya memakai kaos tanpa mantel hangat atau syal di leher, membuatnya terpaksa beberapa kali menggigit bibir agar Luhan tidak perlu tahu bahwa dia sangat kedinginan saat ini.

"Harusnya kau biarkan aku memukul habis wajahnya tadi."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya."

" _wae?_ Apa kau masih memiliki perasaan untuk mantan kekasihmu itu!"

 _Tap!_

Luhan berhenti melangkah, terlihat kesal dan Sehun tahu ini pertanda buruk, dia terpaksa ikut berhenti melangkah lalu menoleh sedikit ragu "Mulutmu benar-benar menyebalkan Oh Sehun!"

" _apa—_ Apa aku salah bicara?"

"YA! PIKIRMU AKU MELARANGMU UNTUK MEMUKULNYA KARENA AKU MASIH MEMILIKI PERASAAN PADANYA! KAU BODOH ATAU APA, _HAH?!"_

"Aku hanya menebak, lagipula apa alasanmu? Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja dan lari dari-…."

"ITU KARENA KAU ADALAH SEORAN DOSEN DAN DIA MAHASISWA! AKU HANYA TIDAK INGIN TERSEBAR RUMOR BURUK TENTANGMU DI KAMPUS! AKU TAHU RASANYA DI FITNAH DAN AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU MERASAKANNYA KARENA AKU MENCEMASKANMU IDIOT!"

Hening….

Sehun merasa hangat mendengar alasan sesungguhnya Luhan meminta Jackson pergi darinya malam ini, wajahnya mungkin sudah merona malu namun sial sepanjang yang bisa dirasakannya hanya udara dingin yang menusuk seluruh tulang di tubuhnya hingga tanpa sadar

 _Hatcih~_

 _Hatcih~_

Dia bersin tanpa henti hingga tiga kali, membuat Luhan terkekeh namun menjadi kesal saat Sehun membuang wajahnya agar dia tak perlu melihat dirinya bersin dan itu membuat Luhan kesal mencibir " _oh yang benar saja? Disaat seperti ini kau kedinginan?"_

Luhan kemudian melepas kasar _syal_ di lehernya, berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menarik kencang tangan lelaki tampan didepannya, lagi-lagi dia harus berjinjit saat melilitkan _syal_ di leher Sehun sementara Sehun menarik nafasnya berharap kalau-kalau Luhan menciumnya lagi seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak akan menciummu, aku kesal padamu jadi bernafaslah."

" _haah~"_

Saat Luhan selesai melilitkan _syal_ di lehernya Sehun bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya, dia hanya tidak terbiasa menerima serangan mendadak saat Luhan tiba-tiba berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, dia perlu membiasakan diri dan Luhan sepertinya benar-benar kesal saat ini.

" _tsk!_ Setidaknya kau harus membawa mobilmu jika ingin lebih cepat sampai, bukan berlari kesana tanpa menggunakan mantel, sarung tangan atau apapun yang bisa membuatmu hangat! _Bodoh."_ Katanya melepas satu sarung tangan miliknya lalu memakaikan di tangan kiri Sehun.

"Tidak perlu Lu."

"Ini kekecilan ditanganmu, tapi bisa membuatmu hangat."

Lalu tangan kiri Luhan yang tidak memakai sarung tangan meraih tangan kanan Sehun, menggenggamnya erat dan memasukkan kedua tangan mereka ke saku mantel Luhan didalam sana, sama-sama memberi rasa hangat dan kembali berjalan tanpa suara menemani.

Keduanya sepertinya sedang berbagi rasa hangat yang sama didalam saku mantel Luhan, tangan mereka bertautan erat didalam sana sampai Sehun lebih dulu bergumam "Kau tidak bisa terus menciumku untuk menenangkan marahku, kau juga tidak bisa terus menggengam jemariku untuk membuatku hangat, ini sebuah kesalahan." Katanya menegur, namun semakin menautkan erat jemari mereka didalam sana, hal itu membuat Luhan terkekeh hanya untuk mengatakan.

" _ara…._ Mianhae, aku hanya tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk merebut perhatianmu, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Merasa kecewa, Sehun sedikit menahan tangan Luhan digenggamannya, membuat langkah mereka terhenti sementara Luhan bertanya "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan menciumku lagi untuk menenangkan marahku?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan itu sebuah kesalahan."

"Tapi bukankah itu kesalahan yang manis?"

Luhan sedikit mendekat dan mengacak anak rambut Sehun, jemari tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk mengusap wajah Sehun lalu berseru "Baiklah, itu memang sangat manis."

"Apa aku boleh melakukannya lagi?"

" _huh?"_

Tak ragu Sehun bertanya "Apa aku boleh menciummu lagi?"

Seketika rasa panas mengalir dari jantung Luhan merambat naik hingga ke wajahnya, rasanya dia seperti terbakar terlebih saat Sehun menarik pinggangnya dan memposisikan diri berhadapan siap untuk saling berbagi rasa hangat lagi lewat bibir mereka.

"Jika tidak boleh kau bisa menolaknya."

"Lakukanlah."

Luhan memberi izin dan Sehun justru ragu mendengarnya, lelaki cantik itu bahkan memejamkan mata seraya menggigit gemas bibir mungilnya, hal itu membuat Sehun semakin gila namun berakhir fokus pada bibir Luhan yang seperti memanggilnya.

Sehun sendiri menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat, mengusap lembut wajah tanpa cela didepannya untuk fokus pada bibirnya yang mungil, hatinya senang bisa mengecup bibir manis itu untuk beberapa kali sebelum pada akhirnya dia tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan itu, tapi di sisi lain akal sehatnya mengingatkan ini sebuah kesalahan dan akan menjadi kebiasaan buruk untuk mereka berdua.

Jadilah dia bimbang diantara dua pilihan, dia sudah menundukkan kepala siap mengambil bibir Luhan namun berakhir menangkup wajah lelaki cantik didepannya untuk mencium sayang kening Luhan, cukup lama dan begitu hangat namun menimbulkan raut bertanya di dahi Luhan yang kini sedikit terangkat.

" _wae?"_

Luhan kemudian membuka mata, segaris raut kecewa terlihat di wajahnya namun dibalas kecupan hangat di kening dan kedua pipinya sampai Sehun mengatakan "Mulai saat ini aku harus belajar menahan diriku padamu."

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak keberatan."

"Aku tahu, tapi jika kita terus melakukan ini dibelakang Myungsoo hanya membuat hatiku sesak dan merasa bersalah setiap kali membayangkan wajahnya, _aku tidak bisa lagi."_ Katanya menunduk dalam, membuat Luhan ingin mengelak namun dia tahu sepenuhnya yang dikatakan Sehun adalah benar.

"Kita memang harus belajar menahan diri bukan?"

" _hmhh…"_

Rasanya sakit mendengar Sehun menyetujui pertanyaannya dengan cepat, Luhan juga tidak menyangka lelaki egois empat tahun lalu sudah beranjak menjadi pria dewasa dengan segala kemurahan hati yang dimilikinya, Sehun terlihat tulus dan merelakan dengan rasa sakit yang ditahannya seorang diri, membuat Luhan mencoba menghargai semua keputusan Sehun untuk kembali membawa tangan Sehun kedalam mantelnya, menggenggamnya erat-erat lalu berseru

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu dengan selamat sampai di apartement, _kajja!"_

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu, sengaja menggenggam kuat jemari Sehun agar lelaki itu juga berjalan hingga kini jemari mereka kembali bertautan erat didalam saku mantel Luhan, kali ini tidak ada yang berbicara, mereka hanya menikmati cuaca dingin dan kekosongan menyiksa di hati masing-masing.

Rasanya mereka sudah sedekat ini tapi karena alasan konyol keduanya justru merasakan jarak yang begitu jauh diantara mereka, ini lebih buruk dari jarak sebenarnya, mereka terlalu dekat namun terhalang satu jurang yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah sudi menyatukan mereka.

 _TING!_

Keduanya kini sudah masuk kedalam gedung apartement, Luhan yang menekan tombol _lift_ hingga pintu terbuka dan mengajak Sehun masuk kedalamnya, banyak penghuni apartement di lantai berbeda yang ikut masuk kedalam _lift,_ hingga membuat Sehun terpaksa berdiri dibelakang Luhan dan _refleks_ melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si lelaki cantik, berjaga-jaga agar Luhan tidak perlu berdesakan dan membawanya keluar dengan hati-hati saat mereka tiba di lantai lima.

"Kenapa mereka baru kembali saat hari sudah larut seperti ini?"

Dia menggerutu kesal, tangannya kini menggenggam erat tangan Luhan diluar mantel si lelaki cantik, mereka sudah cukup merasa hangat untuk saling bergenggaman erat tanpa harus bersembunyi dibalik saku mantel sementara Luhan terkekeh mendengar kekesalan Sehun.

"Bukan hanya kau yang lembur saat bekerja, mereka juga." Katanya mencibir dibalas tawa renyah Sehun yang kini membawa Luhan ke sisi kanan dari _lift,_ menyusuri lorong yang akan membawa mereka ke kamar 519 dan 520 sampai tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti dan itu cukup membuat Luhan bingung dan bertanya "Ada apa?"

Tak hanya berhenti melangkah, Sehun juga melepas genggaman erat tangan mereka dan terlihat cemas, hal itu membuat Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya dan terpaksa menoleh untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilihat Sehun saat ini.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau-…. _lihat?"_

Kalimatnya menguap bersama udara saat melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang berjongkok didepan apartementnya, lelaki itu terlihat kesakitan dan sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut, melihatnya membuat Luhan _refleks_ untuk mendekat, memastikan bahwa lelaki yang sedang menunggu di apartementnya adalah lelaki yang sama yang menjadi jurang pemisah diantara dirinya dan Sehun namun dalam arti yang baik.

"Myungsoo?"

Luhan setengah berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, dan tepat saat dirinya mendekat dia memanggil sang kekasih hingga lelaki itu mendongak dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dilihat dari keringatnya jelas dia kesakitan, tapi entah mengapa ada raut kecewa yang membuatnya berbeda dari biasanya, yang membuatnya kesakitan daripada sebelumnya, yang menyiksanya entah karena apa.

Melihat kondisi Myungsoo jelas membuat hati Luhan dan Sehun hancur tersayat, keadaannya sungguh menyedihkan dan itu membuat Luhan ikut berjongkok untuk melepas mantel dan memberikannya pada sang kekasih "Astaga Myungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Aku-….."

"Aku ingin bicara."

" _huh?"_

"Sekarang!"

Sehun merasa ini adalah waktu agar Luhan dan Myungsoo ditinggal hanya berdua, jadi dia memutuskan pergi sampai suara parau Myungsoo terdengar memanggilnya "Sehun…."

"Ya?"

"Bertiga."

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun tampak bertanya, lalu tatapan Myungsoo beralih dari Sehun pada Luhan untuk bergumam "Aku ingin kita bertiga bicara, sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelahnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berbicara di dalam apartement Sehun, posisi Myungsoo menolak untuk duduk dan lebih memilih bersandar di meja makan kamar apartement Sehun, Luhan menjaganya dengan berdiri tak jauh dari sang kekasih sementara Sehun memilih untuk duduk di sofa dengan mata berfokus pada Myungsoo dan menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang meringis menahan sakit.

"Setidaknya kau harus duduk L, kau berkeringat begitu banyak sayang-..."

"Sejak kapan kalian tahu?"

" _huh?"_

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN TAHU!"

Sehun mengantisipasi gerakan Myungsoo, berjaga-jaga jika tanpa sadar dia menyakiti Luhan untuk setidaknya membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"L tenang!"

Sehun berseru, diabaikan oleh Myungsoo dan kini Luhan menangis karena cemas, mereka belum pernah melihat Myungsoo mengeluarkan emosinya seperti ini, jadi ketika dia terus berteriak hanya membuat suasana semakin tegang dan mencekam, ditambah sepertinya Myungsoo mengetahui hal yang tidak seharusnya diketahui dengan cepat.

" _Apa?_ Apa yang kami ketahui? Katakan dengan benar dan jangan berteriak L! Kau kesakitan."

"Darimana kau tahu aku kesakitan?"

Mata Luhan tidak fokus saat Myungsoo bertanya menuduh padanya, sesekali dia menoleh meminta Sehun membantunya namun lelaki itu hanya berakhir duduk dengan tangan terlipat seolah mempelajari keadaan.

 _Sial!_

Luhan dalam situasi terdesak sampai lagi-lagi Myungsoo bertanya padanya "Darimana kau tahu aku kesakitan? Jawab aku Lu!"

"Kau-...Kau berkeringat banyak L!"

"Omong kosong!"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Buru-buru Myungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik mantel yang dikenakan, selembar kertas entah berisi apa kini dilemparkanbke wajah Luhan hingga Sehun refleks berdiri, menganggap bahwa Myungsoo sudah sangat keterlaluan saat ini.

"KENAPA ADA NAMA KALIAN DISANA?"

Tangan Luhan gemetar membaca apa yang dimaksud Myungsoo didalam kertas itu, dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal sampai melihat nama Sehun disusul namanya di daftar pendonor sumsum tulang belakang untuk Myungsoo

"Apa yang tertulis?"

Sengaja Sehun menjauhkan Luhan dari Myungsoo, dia mengambil paksa kertas yang sedang dibaca Luhan untuk menyadari bahwa apapun yang coba dirinya dan Luhan sembunyikan, kini sudah diketahui Myungsoo seluruhnya.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN TAHU AKU SEKARAT, _HAH?!"_

 _Hksss-..._

Luhan membekap erat bibirnya sementara Sehun membaca dengan teliti, menemukan namanya dan nama Luhan sebagai calon pendonor Myungsoo untuk menarik dalam nafas dan berjongkok agar sejajar dengan sahabatnya.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kau begitu marah hanya karena ada nama kami disana? Aku bahkan tidak tahu Luhan melakukannya juga jadi berhentilah berteriak, _hmh?_ "

Myungsoo yang sedang menahan sakit di kepalanya sedikit mendongak untuk bertanya marah pada Sehun "Sejak kapan kalian tahu? Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku sekalipun!"

"Apakah itu penting sekarang? Saat ini hanya kesehatanmu yang utama!"

Omong kosong! Katakan padaku sejak kapan kalian tahu aku sekarat?!"

"Bajingan yang harus disalahkan saat ini adalah kau Kim Myungsoo!"

"Sehun-…."

Luhan mencegahnya namun sepertinya tak kuasa pula untuk memberi kalimat menyakitkan pada lelaki yang sedang bersikap egois saat ini "Bisa-bisanya kau menyembunyikan kondisimu dari Luhan? _dia kekasihmu!_ Dariku? Aku temanmu sejak kecil! Kenapa kau begitu egois? Kenapa kau terus menyembunyikan ini dari kami? Mau sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, _HAH?"_

Myungsoo tertawa pahit mendengar tuduhan Sehun, menjadikannya terlihat sangat menyedihkan di depan satu-satunya pria yang menjadi alasannya untuk bertahan hidup, rasanya dia begitu malu hingga bergumam penuh rasa marah pada sahabatnya maupun kekasihnya

" _haah~_ Jadi benar kalian sudah tahu, _bagaimana ini?_ Aku pasti sangat menyedihkan di mata kalian berdua!"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit, kau kesakitan!"

Sehun berusaha membantu Myungsoo berdiri namun tangannya dihempas Myungsoo yang terlihat marah padanya "Lepas, jangan pedulikan aku, _hmh?"_

" _Kau-…."_

Mengabaikan raut wajah Sehun yang juga terluka dan mencemaskan dirinya, kini Myungsoo kembali menatap Luhan yang sedang terisak untuk bertanya, bersiap jika jawaban yang diberikan adalah gambaran betapa menyedihkan dirinya saat ini "Luhan."

" _hmh?"_

"Kali ini jawab aku dengan jujur, _ya?"_

Luhan tahu pertanyaan selanjutnya akan sangat sulit dijawab, tapi melihat bagaimana Myungsoo merintih menahan sakit, wajahnya yang begitu pucat dan tatapannya yang tidak fokus hanya membuat Luhan mengangguk seraya jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari kedua lelaki yang disayanginya berada "Ya, aku akan menjawab jujur."

"Apa kau menerima perasaanku hanya karena mengasihani diriku! Apa kau tidak benar-benar tulus padaku!"

" _Mwo?"_

"Apa kau menerima perasaanku karena kau tahu aku sekarat?"

"L-…."

"Jawab aku!"

Luhan diam sesaat dan itu hanya menyakiti harga diri Myungsoo yang kini berteriak membentaknya, untuk kali pertama "JAWAB AKU LUHAN!"

Myungsoo berusaha berdiri mendekati Luhan, ingin mendesaknya namun terhalang Sehun yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, Sehun menjadi benteng pertahanan Luhan agar tidak menjadi korban pelampiasan emosi Myungsoo sesekali menjaga temannya agar tetap tersadar.

" _Aku-…."_

Suara isakan Luhan mulai terdengar dan Sehun tidak menyukai mendengar suara Luhan menangis, jadilah dia terus meyakinkan sahabatnya yang kini terus mendesak dan berteriak

"JAWAB AKU LUHAN! KAU TULUS ATAU HANYA MENGASIHANIKU?!"

Sehun harus bersusah payah menahan Myungsoo sampai kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu sahabatnya, meminta Myungsoo untuk tenang untuk mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat Myungsoo sedikit mendengarkan walau harus berteriak dipenuhi goresan luka di hatinya

"LUHAN TULUS PADAMU BAJINGAN!"

" _huh?"_

Pada dasarnya sejak kecil Myungsoo memang selalu mendengarkan dan mempercayai Sehun, jadi saat teman kecilnya mencengkramnya semakin kuat dan mendesis marah hanya membuat Myungsoo berakhir mempercayai Sehun sahabatnya.

"Jika dia tidak tulus padamu, dia akan segera kembali padaku saat aku mengejarnya! Kita berdua tahu siapa yang lebih dicintai Luhan? _aku—_ Aku yang dicintainya tapi aku terlalu lambat datang sampai kau mengambilnya! Tapi apa Luhan melakukannya? Apa dia kembali padaku! Dia tetap ingin berada di sisimu dan dia akan tetap bersamamu, _bodoh!_ "

"Benarkah?"

"Sudahlah L! Dari banyak hal kenapa kau hanya mengkhawatirkan apa Luhan tulus atau tidak padamu! Dia tentu tulus padamu, dia bahkan membicarakan pernikahan kalian padaku."

Sebab apa hatinya hancur, sebab ucapannya sendiri yang menyayat hati, banyak yang terjadi tapi terlalu banyak pula yang dilukai, setiap ucapan dipenuhi penekanan dan rasa gugup yang menyakitkan, setiap ucapan menjadi boomerang sendiri yang menghancurkan hatinya, _hati mereka._

Dan satu-satunya yang merasa bisa bernafas lega adalah Myungsoo, dua yang lain tercekik kalimat mereka sendiri sampai yang terlihat kesakitan berbicara lembut seperti biasa pada kekasihnya

"Lu benarkah kau membicarakan pernikahan kita pada Sehun?"

" _huh?"_

Sejenak Luhan bisa melihat punggung tegap Sehun bergetar sangat menyedihkan, lelaki itu tidak menoleh sama sekali dan hanya membuat Luhan semakin tersiksa untuk mengatakan

"Ya..." Seraya mengangkat jemari kirinya untuk menunjukkan benda kecil yang sudah mengikatnya dan Myungsoo selama delapan bulan "Aku terus membicarakan pernikahan kita dan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah mengikatku dengan cincin ini."

"Jadi kau benar mencintai aku?"

Luhan membeku sesaat menatap Myungsoo, hatinya tidak cukup kuat menerima pertanyaan beruntun yang diajukan Myungsoo, sekuat tenaga dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang lalu suara Sehun terdengar "Dia mencintaimu."

Parau dipenuhi rasa sakit, Luhan juga bisa merasakannya namun seolah tidak memiliki pilihan lain dia ikut mengatakan kebenaran tersisa yang coba disembunyikan kuat-kuat olehnya dan Sehun "Ya, aku mencintaimu L, aku— _sepenuhnya aku mencintaimu."_

Mata Sehun terpejam mendengarnya, begitupula Luhan yang mencengkram kuat jemarinya sendiri, mungkin jika dilihat lebih dekat akan terdapat bekas kuku yang menyakiti telapak tangannya sendiri, keduanya cukup berbesar hati tanpa berniat membohongi Myungsoo yang kini menghela lega nafasnya.

" _haah~_ Syukurlah, _syukurlah_ kau tidak mengasihaniku, _syukurlah…."_

Begitu banyak rasa syukur diucapkan dan itu semua karena Luhan, baik Sehun dan Luhan bisa melihat dengan kedua mata mereka sendiri bagaimana Myungsoo menahan rasa sakit yang sedang menggerogotinya saat ini, mereka juga bisa melihat darah dari hidungnya terus keluar namun dihapus cepat hingga _hoodie_ yang dia gunakan kotor dipenuhi darah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lega dan sangat tampan, menunjukkan lesung pipi yang selalu berhasil menutupi rasa sakitnya untuk kembali membuka mata dan menatap Luhan penuh rasa sesal " _Mianhae Lu,_ aku hanya takut kau terpaksa menjalani hubungan ini denganku, _maafkan aku,_ Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Singkat, namun rasanya berat, Luhan bahkan menitikkan air mata hanya untuk mengatakan " _Aku tahu bodoh,_ aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berjanjilah hanya kita bertiga yang tahu."

" _araseo,_ kami sudah berjanji padamu di dalam kamarku tadi."

"Oke."

Saat ini Sehun sedang mengantar Myungsoo ke lobi apartement, niatnya membawa Myungsoo kerumah sakit harus terpaksa batal karena sahabatnya bersikeras mengatakan kondisinya saat ini hanya efek dari kemoterapi yang baru dijalani satu minggu yang lalu.

Jadilah dia hanya mengantar sampai ke lantai dasar sementara Luhan mengaku tak sanggup berjalan beriringan dengan Myungsoo yang terlihat pucat dan kesakitan "Selamat malam tuan muda."

" _eoh,_ Paman Kim sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Yang sedang disapa Sehun adalah pengasuh Myungsoo yang kini menjadi asisten pribadi Myungsoo sejak dirinya bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya, membuat Sehun tersenyum menyapa dan menyerahkan Myungsoo pada paman yang sudah dikenalnya sejak usia dua belas tahun

"Pastikan bajingan ini beristirahat paman."

"Pasti tuan."

Paman Kim membukakan pintu untuk Myungsoo namun segera lelaki itu kembali melihat Sehun dan berpesan satu hal " _ah,_ Jangan lupa untuk mengantar Luhan kekamarnya."

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Jangan membuatnya menangis lagi."

Sehun tersenyum pahit seraya bergumam "Dari kita berdua, kini dirimu yang paling banyak membuatnya menangis."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bercanda, cepat masuk."

Sehun memaksa Myungsoo untuk masuk namun lagi-lagi sahabatnya memilih bersandar di sandaran pintu mobil seraya bergumam pilu "Jangan lakukan lagi."

"Apa?"

"Jangan melakukan tes apapun untukku, aku akan bertahan hidup dengan caraku."

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong, lagipula hasil tesnya belum keluar dan kita tidak tahu apakah hasilnya-…."

"Hasilnya sudah keluar."

Sehun terkejut lalu suara seraknya terdengar bertanya "Dan apa hasilnya?"

Hanya menepuk pundak Sehun adalah satu-satunya yang dilakukan Myungsoo sebelum tersenyum pasrah memberitahu "Tidak cocok, hasil tes darah kalian tidak cocok denganku."

"L-…."

"Tidak apa, aku sudah mencari selama dua tahun terakhir dan hasilnya selalu sama, tidak ada yang cocok sekalipun aku terdaftar sebagai penerima donor tetap."

"Kita akan mencari lagi kalau begitu, bagaimana jika Taeyong? Kemungkinannya akan 70% cocok jika itu adik kandungmu L!"

"Taeyong? _Haha,_ anak itu sama sekali tidak terlintas di pikiranku, dia hanya akan menangis dan jatuh sakit memikirkan kakaknya yang sekarat."

"Tapi setidaknya kita harus mencoba."

"Biar aku mencoba dengan caraku, hanya tepati janjimu untuk merahasiakan ini selain kita bertiga."

"…"

"Sehun kau sudah berjanji."

" _araseo…._ "

Sehun terlihat kesal tapi lagi-lagi Myungsoo membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dengan mengatakan " _gomawo."_ Sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan menutupnya perlahan.

Sehun sedikit membungkuk, mengetuk jendela mobil dan Myungsoo membukanya seraya bertanya "Ada apa?" keduanya terlihat canggung tapi Sehun tetap mengatakan kepeduliannya pada Myungsoo "Bertahanlah, bukan untuk dirimu tapi untuk Luhan."

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum dipenuhi keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya, sesaat Sehun melihat sahabatnya ingin membalas namun rupanya hanya rintihan rasa sakit yang keluar dari bibirnya, dia pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum buru-buru menutup jendela mobil dan pergi meninggalkan gedung apartementnya dan Luhan.

Kemudian Sehun memposisikan dirinya ada pada posisi Myungsoo, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk berjuang sendiri karena satu alasan, dia hanya tidak ingin melihat air mata dari orang terdekatnya dan Sehun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika penyakit itu menyerang dirinya.

Jadilah dia tertunduk cukup lama dengan bibir menggigit kencang, dikerumunan banyak orang dan ditengah rintik hujan didepan lobi apartementnya, Sehun bertanya entah pada siapa seraya mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Kenapa harus si keras kepala itu yang sakit? Kenapa bukan aku agar aku setidaknya bisa memeluk Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah, _hmh?"_ dia kemudian mendongak lalu menyadari kedatangan Myungsoo malam ini hanya pertanda bahwa dirinya dan Luhan benar harus menjaga jarak untuk menepati janji mereka pada Myungsoo, untuk menjaga ketulusan cinta mereka dan kebaikan mereka bertiga, hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa pilu untuk menatap langit yang sedang menurunkan hujan dan bertanya sangat marah pada sang pencipta.

" _Tuhan, kenapa sesulit ini?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TING!_

 _._

Setidaknya butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Sehun untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kacau dan kosong, selama lima belas menit itu pula dia sengaja berada di lobi bawah melihat hujan yang kini turun semakin derasnya.

Niat awalnya hanya ingin membasahi tubuh dan jiwanya yang terbakar dengan air hujan yang turun, tapi dia teringat bahwa dikamarnya lelaki cantik yang kini bimbang dan resah sedang menunggu dikamarnya, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali keatas dan menyusuri lorong menuju kamarnya.

Langkahnya gontai dan penuh ketidakrelaan, dia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Luhan sampai sosok mungil itu semakin terlihat seiring langkah kakinya mendekat menuju kamar 519 miliknya.

"Lu…"

Disana, lelaki cantik yang kini memakai kaos kuning bergambar emoji smile itu tidak tersenyum seperti gambar yang dikenakan di pakaiannya, _sebaliknya,_ saat Sehun memanggil hanya ada air mata menyapa ketika mata mereka bertemu dan saling mengunci.

Sehun bahkan harus dibuat membuang wajahnya sejenak, dia tak tahan melihat Luhan berjongkok di depan kamarnya dengan wajah disembunyikan diantara dua lutut, awalnya dia mengira Luhan hanya menunggunya, tapi air mata Luhan menjelaskan bahwa selama lima belas menit dirinya meratapi nasib dibawah, lelaki cantik itu juga tersiksa dan tertekan dengan cara yang sama bahkan mungkin lebih pedih darinya.

" _hey…._ Kenapa menangis lagi?"

Buru-buru Sehun berjalan menghampiri Luhan, ikut berjongkok disana dan mengambil kedua tangan Luhan ke genggamannya, Luhan pada awalnya menolak menatap Sehun, tapi seiring detik yang berlalu dia kemudian menangis keras untuk bergumam " _Se-_ Sehunna, bagaimana ini— _hkkss—aku,_ Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ada apa _hmh?_ Apa kau merasa sakit?"

" _eoh…_ Rasanya sangat sakit."

"Dimana rasa sakitnya? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?"

Sehun cemas setengah mati, wajah Luhan sudah berubah merah dan suhu tubuhnya begitu tinggi, dia mengira bahwa kejadian ini membuat tubuh Luhan merespon marah hingga membuatnya tiba-tiba demam namun dibantah Luhan yang kini membawa tangan Sehun dan meletakkan tangan kasar itu tepat di dadanya.

Sehun bisa merasakan detak jantung Luhan tidak beraturan lalu dia kembali menangis tersedu untuk menekan kencang tangan Sehun didadanya "Disini sakit sekali, _bagaimana ini?"_

"Lu-….Jangan seperti ini, _jebal…"_

Sehun mengusap air mata Luhan, memandangnya memohon namun Luhan justru menekan semakin kuat tanga Sehun di dadanya seraya memukul kencang dada Sehun "Ini salahmu, aku harus bagaimana? _Akuharusbagaimana, HAH!"_

"Hey Luhan, _sayang,_ apa yang kau takutkan? Katakan padaku dan jangan menggigit bibirmu, kau bisa terluka Lu."

Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk berhenti menggigit bibirnya, dia juga sengaja memasukkan jari telunjuknya dan berakhir menahan sakit saat Luhan menggigitnya kuat, rupanya Luhan benar-benar tersiksa dan marah, Sehun hanya menganggap gigitan Luhan di jari telunjuknya hanya seperti goresan pisau sementara Luhan merasakan sayatan pisau menghujam dadanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Barulah saat dia lebih tenang, Luhan tertunduk, tangannya kini melingkar di tengkuk Luhan dan bergumam entah pada siapa

" _Aku menyayangi Myungsoo, tapi hatiku memberontak marah karena dia mencintai Oh Sehun, bagaimana ini? rasanya aku dikhianati hatiku sendiri, rasanya sakit sekali dan aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi, argghh—APAYANGHARUSKULAKUKAN!"_

Bohong jika Sehun tidak bisa merasakan pedihnya menjadi Luhan, dia juga menjadi salah satu yang harus mengorbankan perasaannya disaat cinta mereka terjalin semakin kuat, hal itu membuat Sehun ikut tertunduk, dia menangis sebentar namun tak lama meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Luhan dan memeluk anak lelaki itu dengan erat seraya menepuk punggung yang terus bergetar untuk mengatakan

" _tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan, biarlah hatimu memberontak marah nanti aku yang akan bertanggung jawab menyembuhkannya, jangan menangis lagi, hmh? Tenanglah Luhan, sayangku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan seperti bisa, sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali bercinta dan memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak, _Sehun menghilang._

Hal ini terjadi lagi, Luhan sudah tidak melihat Sehun selama sepuluh hari terhitung sejak Myungsoo datang kepada mereka malam itu, tidak di apartement tidak pula di kampus, dia tidak tahu kemana lelaki tampan yang terus membuat hatinya sakit karena memberontak itu pergi, _entahlah,_ mungkin Sehun benar-benar serius menyerah padanya dan memberikan Myungsoo sedikit lebih banyak waktu untuk bersamanya.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin makan siang dengan telur gulung? Kita bisa makan _steak_ jika kau mau."

" _aniya,_ aku hanya ingin di kamar."

"Baiklah, _kajja."_

Biasanya jika itu Sehun yang menawarkan tangannya Luhan tidak akan berfikir terlalu lama seperti ini, dia akan langsung mengunci jemari kasar Sehun dengan miliknya lalu berjalan seolah mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

"Luhan…."

Lalu hal yang sangat berbeda terjadi saat ini, saat kekasihnya yang mengulurkan tangan Luhan harus dibuat terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menyambut tangan yang tidak kasar seperti tangan Sehun, tekstur tangan Myungsoo hangat namun rasanya terlalu sempurna untuknya, berbeda dengan Sehun, lelaki itu memiliki tangan yang kasar hingga saat tangan mereka bertautan seolah diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

"Kenapa kau lebih banyak diam hari ini? Apa kau sakit?"

Mereka kini sedang menunggu _lift_ yang akan mengantar Luhan dan Myungsoo kekamar 520 miliknya, menunggu _lift_ dengan sabar sampai akhirnya terbuka dan sebenarnya Luhan sedikit mengutuk keadaan siang ini karena hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam _lift._

"Sejujurnya L…."

"Apa?"

"Saat kau datang malam itu, saat kau berteriak padaku, aku terkena demam tinggi karenamu, aku tertekan dan aku mencemaskanmu."

Luhan bisa melihat senyum kecil itu terlihat di wajah kekasihnya dan dia tahu, _joke_ yang sedang dia buat tidaklah lucu sama sekali " _eyy…_ Kau terlalu tegang L, aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku rasa bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga membuat Sehun tertekan bukan?"

 _TING!_

Beruntung pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka lagi, Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sedikit menari tangan kekasihnya "Jangan bicara lagi, cepat masak karena aku lapar." Katanya tegas hingga mau tak mau membuat Myungsoo tertawa karenanya "Araseo, aku akan membuatkan makan siang yang lezat untukmu."

"Bagus! Aku tidak sabar untuk-…"

 _TING TONG!_

 _TING TONG!_

"OH SEHUN CEPAT BUKA PINTU! MAMA TAU KAU ADA DIDALAM NAK!"

Kaki Luhan lemas tak bisa melangkah lagi sementara Myungsoo dalam sekejap juga mengenali bahwa wanita yang terlihat membawa banyak makanan didalam tas rotan itu tak lain adalah ibu dari sahabatnya.

" _eomoni…."_

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, mencari asal suara lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk memekik " _ah syukurlah_ Myungie- _ya,_ mama tidak tahan mengetuk hampir lima belas menit, beritahu kata sandi anak nakal ini! Apa kau tahu-….."

Jihyo, ibu kandung Sehun itu tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara panjang lebar saat melihat lelaki yang berdiri disamping sahabat putranya, awalnya dia ragu, tapi semakin dia mencuri pandang maka sosok lelaki cantik yang sedang melihatnya canggung akan terlihat semakin familiar yang sangat dirindukannya, yang dikenalnya sebagai—….. _Jihyo membekap erat bibirnya lalu memekik_ " _omo—!_ Jangan bilang kau adalah Lu-….."

Buru-buru Luhan membungkuk, merasa tidak enak hati karena tidak menyapa lebih dulu untuk meminta maaf " _anyeonghaseyo eomoni,_ ini aku Luhan, maaf tidak memberi salam padamu lebih awal."

Jihyo menjatuhkan tas rotan berisi makanan itu ke lantai, lututnya lemas namun dia begitu senang melihat Luhan, terlalu senang hingga tanpa sadar dia berlari dan memeluk Luhan sangat erat, tak lupa dia juga menangis untuk berteriak " _astaga nak…._ Ini benar-benar kau? _mama-_ ….Mama tidak percaya ini, _HUWAAA~"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"MWO? SATU BULAN? SATU BULAN DAN TAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN KAU DATANG KERUMAH BIBI? APA KAU BEGITU MARAH PADA BIBI?"

" _eomoni…._ Luhan akan datang berkunjung tapi dia belum memiliki waktu yang tepat, jadi jangan berteriak, banyak yang melihat!"

Saat Myungsoo coba menjelaskan, Jihyo justru semakin fokus pada Luhan yang terlihat takut melihatnya, ketiganya kini terpaksa menghabiskan makan siang di café apartement mengingat Jihyo menumpahkan seluruh bekalnya untuk Sehun sementara Myungsoo hanya memiliki empat butir telur yang pasti tak layak untuk menyapa dan makan bersama orang tua.

"Lalu kenapa kau memandangku seperti hantu? Apa bibi akan memakanmu?"

" _haha…"_ Luhan tertawa kikuk lalu menggeleng lagi sebagai permintaan maaf "Tidak ada hantu secantik bibi." Hingga membuat Jihyo tertawa puas dan mulai menepuk centil wajahnya "Kau benar, bibi memang selalu cantik." Timpalnya terpesona sampai dirinya ingat bahwa sedang marah pada Luhan "Tapi tetap saja nak! Kenapa tidak berkunjung dan datang kerumah?"

Sekilas Luhan ingin memberi lagi alasan sampai tak sengaja melihat Myungsoo mengusap cepat hidungnya dan berbekas darah di telapak tangan yang terkepal, _refleks_ Luhan terlihat cemas tapi Myungsoo masih bisa tertawa lepas menaggapi ucapan ibu dari sahabatnya.

"Mama membuat Luhan takut jika terus membulatkan mata seperti itu."

"Benarkah Luhan? Kau takut pada bibi?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan tidak fokus, dia terus melirik pada Myungsoo sampai tangan Myungsoo yang tidak terkepal menggenggam tangannya dibawah meja, seolah meminta Luhan untuk mengabaikan keadaannya dan hanya fokus pada wanita paruh baya didepan mereka " _aniya,_ Aku tidak takut, aku hanya merasa tidak enak hati pada bibi."

"Berhentilah bersikap canggung pada bibi, _hmh?"_

"Ya, _ya_ tentu saja bi."

Setelahnya Myungsoo melepas genggaman di tangan Luhan, tiba-tiba dia mendorong kursinya untuk meminta izin pergi ke toilet "Ma, aku permisi ketoilet."

" _eoh…"_

Jadilah Luhan ditinggal hanya berdua dengan ibu dari lelaki yang dicintainya, rasa canggung itu perlahan hilang namun digantikan rasa cemas Luhan yang ingin menyusul Myungsoo ke toilet, memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba ibu Sehun menundukkan kepala dan terisak memilukan didepan Luhan.

"Bibi kenapa menangis?"

Buru-buru Luhan berpindah kesamping Jihyo, melingkarkan tangannya di pundak ibu dari lelaki yang dicintainya untuk mendengar isakan " _Lu—_ Luhan, _haah~"_

" _jadi benar?_ Jadi benar jika Myungsoo sakit keras?"

Luhan terkejut lagi, kemudian dia sedikit menoleh untuk menatap wajah Jihyo dan bertanya "Bibi tahu?"

"Sehun-…" Jihyo terlihat lebih terluka dari seharusnya yang bisa ditunjukkan oleh seorang ibu dari teman putranya, dia seperti merasakan kesakitan Myungsoo dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri saat mengatakan "Sehun, anak itu demam tinggi satu minggu yang lalu."

" _mwo?"_

"Dan sejak kecil setiap kali dia demam tinggi, Sehun akan kesulitan bernafas dan sesak, hal itu terjadi lagi setelah sekian lama, dia terus berteriak sesak dan memukul dadanya kencang, dia terus mengatakan sakit tapi enggan diobati, bibi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun sampai akhirnya dia terlelap di pangkuan bibi, dia mulai tenang, mulai bisa terpejam dengan nyaman namun meracau namamu dan Myungsoo, terus berulang dan terus mengatakan-….. _rrhh_ "

Jihyo mencengkram kuat jemari Luhan lalu melanjutkan ucapannya untuk mengatakan " _Kau akan sembuh L, kau akan sembuh dan kau akan menikah dengan Luhan-…..Kau tidak sakit bajingan."_ hingga membuat air mata Luhan ikut menetes tiba-tiba merindukan lelaki yang mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja sepuluh hari yang lalu tapi ternyata paling menderita dan kesakitan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Awalnya bibi mengira anak itu hanya meracau gila dan sedang bertengkar hebat dengan Myungsoo, _tapi hari ini-…_ hari ini bibi melihatnya dengan mata kepala bibi sendiri, Myungsoo kesakitan, anak itu bahkan kehilangan banyak berat badannya tapi tetap tersenyum seperti dirinya baik-baik saja, bibi juga melihat banyak darah di lengan bajunya yang dilipat, dia— _apa dia sekarat Lu?"_

Luhan bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi sesungguhnya dari Myungsoo, yang dia tahu beberapa bulan terakhir kondisi Myungsoo menurun dengan cepat, kekasihnya juga tidak banyak menceritakan pengobatan yang dilakukannya selain kemoterapi dan obat penghilang rasa sakit serta mual, selebihnya Myungsoo selalu mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan dan tak pernah sekalipun menjelaskan secara _detail_ apa yang sedang dirinya lakukan untuk pengobatan dirinya sendiri "Katakan pada bibi jika kalian bertiga baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terluka dan saling melukai bukan?"

Pertanyaan terakhir sukses membuat Luhan berat menarik dalam nafasnya, dia pun segera mendongakan wajah sampai jujur mengatakan " _entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Luhan?"_

Yang dipanggil sedang termenung menatap keluar jendela di café yang terdapat di dalam gedung apartement tempatnya tinggal, dia seorang diri, sedang menunggu kekasihnya yang tak kunjung kembali dari toilet sementara wanita cantik yang merupakan ibu dari lelaki yang sedang mengalah dengan perasaannya sudah pergi karena tak tahan melihat kondisi teman putranya yang sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri.

" _haah~"_

Terlalu banyak yang ada di dalam kepalanya hingga tanpa sadar dia membiarkan hening menyertai, dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa saat ini ada suara yang sedang memanggil sampai bahunya diberi sentuhan hangat barulah dia menoleh, menatap canggung lelaki yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya untuk diberi pertanyaan "Apa yang membuatmu melamun?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau tidak menjawab saat aku memanggil."

" _ah…._ Mungkin karena sebentar lagi natal."

"Lalu apa ada hubungannya?"

Myungsoo menarik kursinya seraya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Luhan, membuat Luhan salah tingkah untuk mengelak "Aku sedang berharap salju turun lebih cepat."

" _wae?"_

"Entahlah, hanya ingin."

Sebenarnya Myungsoo menangkap ada sesuatu yang lain dari ekspresi Luhan, _itu seperti mencemaskannya,_ dan Myungsoo tahu harus segera bertanya hal lain agar Luhan berhenti menatap cemas padanya "Dimana Mama Oh?" tanyanya mencari dibalas satu jawaban singkat Luhan "Bibi sudah pulang."

"Kenapa?"

" _molla,_ ayo ke tempatku, aku lelah."

"Lu…."

Setelahnya Luhan seperti enggan berbicara dengannya, Myungsoo menyadari hal itu hingga saat Luhan melewatinya dia hanya mengikuti tanpa bertanya apapun.

.

.

.

"Kau tetap ingin makan atau-…."

"Aku ingin tidur, kepalaku sakit, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Lu….."

Luhan kemudian berbaring di tempat tidurnya, disusul Myungsoo yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Luhan seraya mengusap surai kekasihnya yang terlihat marah padanya "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"…."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap dingin padaku?"

"…."

Luhan tetap memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk memberitahu Myungsoo tentang banyak hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh disembunyikan Myungsoo selagi mereka bersama, hal itu tidak mengganggu pada awalnya, tapi sikap Myungsoo bahkan lebih tertutup sejak dirinya dan Sehun tentang penyakitnya.

Hal itu membuat Luhan merasa tidak dihargai sebagai seorang kekasih dan itu membuatnya marah, _sangat marah._

"Apa aku harus pergi?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi."

Disaat Myungsoo beranjak ingin pergi barulah Luhan merespon dengan menggenggam lengan kekasihnya, dia hanya sekedar membuka mata, tidak menoleh dan hanya bergumam "Bisa aku meminta satu hal padamu? Hanya satu."

Tersenyum lega karena Luhan merespon, Myungsoo bertanya "Katakan." Dibalas gerakan kepala Luhan yang kini berpindah ke pangkuan Myungsoo untuk memohon "Bersikaplah selayaknya didepanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" katanya mengusap surai Luhan sampai tak sengaja melihat sebulir air mata Luhan jatuh melewati hidung hingga ke bibirnya "Luhan…"

"Jika sakit katakan sakit, jika lelah katakan lelah, jangan sel"alu bersembunyi dibalik senyuman milikmu, itu menyakiti dirimu sendiri, menyakiti aku, menyakiti Sehun!"

"Dan aku rasa Sehun memang selalu ada di dalam pikiranmu, _hmh?"_

"L-…."

"Entah harus bagaimana aku mengatakannya, tapi aku memang baik-baik saja."

 _Bohong lagi,_ bahkan disaat perhatian luput darinya sesaat, darah di hidung Myungsoo sudah kembali terlihat, dia mengusapnya kasar hingga tak lama Luhan beralih duduk bersila menghadapnya, sesaat Myungsoo memalingkan wajah sebelum tangan Luhan menggenggamnya erat untuk memohon lagi padanya "Apa kau kesakitan saat ini?"

Myungsoo sepertinya ingin menjawab _tentu saja tidak_ samaseperti biasanya, tapi hari ini berbeda, Luhan menyanggahnya dengan cepat seraya memohon "Sekali saja, jujurlah padaku tentang kondisimu."

"Luhan…."

"Aku kekasihmu dan aku tidak mau dibohongi lagi."

Myungsoo mempertimbangkan permintaan Luhan lalu melihatnya tegas di kedua mata yang lembut memandangnya "Kau yakin?"

"Mengenai apa?"

"Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan sakit saat aku kesakitan?"

"Ya, aku ingin mengetahuinya, aku sangat ingin tahu, aku ingin melindungimu." Tegasnya berkilat hingga bagian dari hati Myungsoo dibuat hangat hanya karena ketegasan dan keras kepala kekasihnya.

Sesaat dia tertawa, tapi disela tawanya terdapat air mata yang mewakili kepedihannya, lelaki itu mengusap surai cantik wajah kekasihnya untuk berkata "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan membagi rasa sakitku, tapi jika kau tidak tahan melihatnya aku akan berhenti."

"L-…."

"Rasanya begitu sakit Lu, terkadang aku merasa begitu marah pada Tuhan karena diantara semua ciptaan-Nya kenapa dia memilih aku untuk menderita seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin hidup normal seperti teman-teman seusiaku, menikmati hidup dengan kekasihku tanpa rasa takut, aku tidak mau dihantui ketakutan bahwa hidupmu sudah ditentukan dalam hitungan bulan, aku-…."

 _Grep..!_

Luhan kemudian beralih memeluk kekasihnya, hanya mendengar penjabaran singkat Myungsoo sudah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping, lalu bagaimana jika dia melihat Myungsoo benar-benar kesakitan didepan matanya, hal itu membuat Luhan menangis dan untuk kali pertama, Myungsoo ikut menangis didalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut Lu, aku sangat takut— _rrhh!"_

Menunjukkan sisi yang berbeda dari Myungsoo sebelumnya, kini lelaki itu menangis pilu untuk kali pertama dipelukan Luhan hanya untuk ditenangkan sang kekasih yang kini berbisik "Ketakutanmu, rasa sakitmu, berjanjilah akan berbagi denganku mulai saat ini, Jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku, _Jangan-….._ aku tidak bisa lagi membayangkan kau kesakitan seorang diri, _hmh?"_

Tak ada suara, hanya ada isakan kecil Myungsoo yang kini mendekap erat tubuh mungil Luhan, rasanya dia harus belajar untuk berbagi rasa sakit, membiarkan Luhan melihat sisi lemahnya walau itu artinya dia harus membuat Luhan menanggung perasaan bersalah yang tak seharunya dia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika bicara tentang rindu, tolong jangan ditanyakan pada Luhan, _kenapa?_ Karena dia akan berakhir menggigit kencang bibirnya antara kesal dan pasrah namun tak bisa melakukan apapun, _kenapa lagi? K_ arena saat ini, yang sedang dirindukan Luhan bukan kekasihnya, tapi lelaki yang sudah genap dua puluh hari tidak dilihatnya dimanapun di tempat biasa dia bisa menemukannya.

"Sebentar, aku ingin tambah _snack_ dan soda _."_

" _Baik."_

Kini lelaki cantik yang hanya menggunakan pakaian lengan panjang bercorak hitam dan putih serta topi merah yang digunakannya baru saja menyelesaikan bimbingan terakhir di akhir bulan ini, dia dan beberapa temannya bisa bernafas lega karena Professor Cho memiliki jadwal seminar di Hongkong hingga dua minggu mendatang.

Jadilah dirinya memutuskan untuk bermain _game_ semalam suntuk untuk mengisi kekosongannya, tak lupa dia membeli beberapa _snack_ dan soda di perjalanan pulang menuju apartement walau terkadang dia harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat hatinya terus merindu tanpa alasan.

" _haaah~_ Sebenarnya kemana dirinya pergi?"

 _Tring..._

"Sayang, berhentilah membeli soda dalam jumlah banyak, itu tidak bagus untukmu."

Sekilas Luhan bisa mendengar pertengkaran kecil di minimarket tempatnya sedang berbelanja, dia melirik sekilas seorang pria tinggi dan kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang merajuk berjalan ke _section_ yang sama dengannya didalam minimarket.

Yang bertubuh lebih kecil sepertinya sedang kesal, terlihat dari caranya mengambil soda ke keranjang belanja sementara kekasihnya terus mengikuti dan terus memilah mana soda yang boleh dan tidak boleh dibeli oleh kekasihnya.

"Itu mengandung alkohol, aku tidak mau bayi kita sakit."

" _omo..."_

Luhan sedikit memekik, dibalas tatapan sengit lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya yang kini memukul kepala kekasihnya sendiri.

" _bayi kepalamu!_ Jaga bicaramu jika didepan umum Park!"

 _Panggilan itu,_ rasanya sangat familiar mendengar panggilan Park dengan _aksen khas_ yang membuat hati Luhan menghangat bahagia, seolah dirinya pernah menjadi saksi pertengkaran lucu dari dua orang yang sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"Cepat bayar ini, sisanya aku bawa sendiri!"

" _araseo..._ Berhenti marah padaku!"

"Cepat!"

Setelahnya yang memiliki tubuh atletis seperti Sehun berjalan melewatinya, membuat Luhan harus sedikit menyingkir untuk memberi jalan sebelum ditinggal berdua dengan kekasihnya yang masih terlihat menggerutu

" _bahkan disaat pernikahan kami hanya tinggal menghitung hari dia masih sempat bermain? tsk!_ Sangat menyebalkan!"

 _Well,_ sepertinya Luhan mulai mengerti keadaan, lelaki disampingnya akan segera menikah, tapi mempelainya masih sibuk bermain, jadi rasanya memang sangat menyebalkan dan untuk itu Luhan berpura-pura fokus memilih _yoghurt_ sampai lelaki disampingnya ikut berpindah ke _section_ yang sama di lemari pendingin.

"Bisa ambilkan aku _yoghurt_ strawberry?"

" _ah,_ tentu..."

Buru-buru Luhan mengambilkan _yoghurt strawberry,_ dia juga mengambil satu untuknya lalu menutup lemari pendingin untuk menyerahkan _yoghurt_ tersebut "Ini milikmu." Katanya menyerahkan dibalas ucapan " _gomawo-..."_ sebelum keduanya bertemu pandang dan Luhan terkejut melihat siapa yang sedari tadi berada disebelahnya.

" _omo!_ Bukankah kau-..."

"Permisi... _"_

Buru-buru Luhan mengakhiri kontak mata dengan lelaki yang dikenal sebagai _diva_ saat mereka berada dia satu sekolah yang sama beberapa tahun lalu " _Sial!_ Jadi suara yang memanggil Park adalah miliknya? Pantas aku merasa familiar. _Oh tentu saja, dia adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun, bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?!_ "

Luhan terlihat sangat cemas, dia hanya ingin menghindari masa lalunya yang mengerikan dan hanya pergi meninggalkan minimarket sebelum di _counter_ kasir dirinya harus berhadapan dengan kekasih sang diva dan tak lain tentu saja adalah-... _Park Chanyeol_

Luhan terlihat panik, tetapi lelaki yang memiliki tinggi hampir dua meter itu justru tersenyum _khas_ seraya melipat tangannya diatas dada.

"Dugaanku benar ternyata, kau memang Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Oh ayolah!_ Ini sudah empat tahun dan kau masih memiliki trauma itu?"

Terpaksa adalah gambaran yang tepat untuk ketiga pria yang kini duduk di kursi yang disediakan didepan minimarket, terlihat sudah tiga kaleng soda yang terbuka, itu artinya mereka sudah cukup lama berbincang mengingat ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah insiden empat tahun lalu yang cukup membuat tegang seluruh siswa di tahun ajaran terakhir mereka saat itu.

"Tidak mudah melupakan rasa takut saat dirimu dipanggil sebagai _pembunuh."_

Luhan kembali menenggak kasar sodanya, dia sungguh merasa tidak nyaman dengan pertemuan ini terlebih dia masih memiliki perasaan bersalah pada Chanyeol karena sudah menghancurkan impiannya untuk menjadi juara di tahun terakhirnya sebagai kapten.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa kau melupakan insiden kekalahan kita di pertandingan _final_ basket?"

" _yeol!"_

Baekhyun menegur calon suaminya dibalas senyum kecil Luhan yang menggeleng tanda dia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas "Aku tidak pernah melupakannya."

"Bagus! Karena aku belum pernah menerima permintaan maaf langsung darimu."

"Aku sudah melakukannya dan kau menolak maafku, _Park!"_

" _Wow,_ kita tidak sedekat itu hingga kau bisa memanggil nama keluargaku."

" _sudahlah Yeol!"_

Dan entah untuk alasan apa Baekhyun terlihat cemas karena Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman, begitupula Luhan rasanya dia ingin sekali pergi sampai Chanyeol bergumam "Kau benar, kau sudah meminta maaf, tapi aku belum."

" _huh?"_

Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan seraya mengatakan "Untuk hal mengerikan empat tahun lalu, aku, Baekhyun dan seluruh teman sekelas meminta maaf padamu, kami menyesal kau diperlakukan sangat buruk saat itu, _mianhae."_

" _sial-..."_

Luhan tertunduk dalam saat ini, dia mengumpat karena merasa wajahnya terlalu panas untuk melihat kedua pria yang pernah dekat dengannya, yang satu pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama sementara yang lain adalah sosok kapten yang begitu berambisi dan mempercayai _timnya,_ dia terkadang rindu masa sekolahnya di Seoul hingga hal mengerikan itu datang lebih banyak dari rasa bahagianya.

Sejak empat tahun lalu Luhan sudah bersumpah untuk melupakan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan sekolahnya di Seoul hingga malam ini pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit merubah sudut pandanganya menjadi lebih baik dan dia merasa begitu lega hanya untuk menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dan mengatakan

" _ish!_ Aku tidak percaya kalian membuatku terlihat sangat menyedihkan."

"Kau juga membuat kami terlihat sangat jahat, dengan begini apa masalah di masa lalu kita semua sudah selesai?"

Bahkan Sehun maupun Myungsoo tidak pernah berusaha menjelaskan dan menyelesaikan masalah empat tahun lalu saat dirinya di Seoul, tapi lihatlah, kedua calon pengantin ini secara terbuka dan singkat membuat Luhan merasa sangat nyaman,.

Jadilah dia menerima perdamaian itu dan mantap mengatakan "Ya, aku rasa semua sudah selesai."

"Bagus! Kalau begitu kau diundang secara resmi ke acara reuni sekaligus hari pernikahan kami."

" _mwo?"_

Chanyeol terlihat mendorong kursinya untuk mencium Baekhyun dan bergegas pergi "Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara lebih lama denganmu, tapi maaf mereka sudah menungguku, sampai bertemu nanti, _bye sayang."_

" _araseo..._ Jangan mabuk dan jangan terlambat pulang— _ish!"_

"Kemana dia akan pergi?"

Luhan bertanya dan Baekhyun menjawab "Bertemu Kai dan Sehun."

 _Refleks_ Luhan mencengkram kaleng sodanya, setidaknya setelah dua puluh hari dia bisa mendengar seseorang menyebutkan nama Sehun, sebenarnya dia merasa sesak karena tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu, tapi saat Baekhyun menyebutkan nama Sehun tanpa ada yang menghkhawatirkan hanya membuat Luhan tersenyum dan perlahan bisa bernafas dengan lega.

" _oh,_ Mereka masih berteman baik rupanya."

"Ya, mengejutkan bukan?" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu tiba-tiba berteriak seraya mengangkat tangan "Nerd disini!"

Perasaan Luhan tidak enak mengenai ini, sepertinya dia juga _familiar_ dengan panggilan _nerd_ yang sedang diteriakkan Baekhyun, dia ikut menoleh, mencari tahu dan benar saja, disana memang sedang berdiri sahabat kecil dari kekasih dan lelaki lain yang juga dicintainya.

Tidak seperti Baekhyun, banyak yang berubah dari Kyungsoo, _lelaki_ yang dulu kerap dipanggil _nerd_ memang mencerminkan penampilan layaknya _nerd,_ kacamata besar, baju dimasukkan ke dalam celana sekolah, rambut disisir kesamping kanan atau kiri secara bergantian, dulu dia juga memakai kawat gigi.

Berbeda dengan malam ini, Kyungsoo tak lagi memakai kacamata besar atau kawat gigi, dia sudah menggunakan kacamata _stylish_ dengan _frame_ hitam mendominasi, tampilannya juga sudah berubah menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan rambut yang dipilih turun kebawah tak seperti dulu dirapikan ke samping kiri.

Tapi terlepas dari semua perubahan yang terjadi, hanya satu yang tidak berubah, _tatapannya._

Kyungsoo terkenal memiliki tatapan sangat mengerikan yang bisa membuatmu enggan berteman dengannya, dulu dia sempat merasakannya dan kini tatapan itu ditunjukan lagi untuknya, pria sebayanya itu sedang menatapnya sangat menakutkan lalu berjalan mendekat ke tempatnya dan Baekhyun.

Dan seolah sudah mendengar kabar tentang keberadaannya di Seoul, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berkedip melihatnya dan menyeringai sekaligus menyindirnya dengan berkata

" _daebak, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan pria yang membuat kedua temanku gila karenanya."_

" _aigoo,_ Do Kyungsoo, kau terlalu kasar pada Luhan, apa salahnya?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai lagi, menarik kursi disamping Luhan lalu menenggak soda milik Luhan tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu "Apa salahnya kau bilang? Lelaki ini _player_ kelas berat."

" _mwo?"_

Luhan tersinggung tapi kemudian Baekhyun bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu "Benarkah? Apa dia bermain dengan dua api?"

" _ayolah!"_

"Asal kau tahu Baek, dia adalah kekasih Myungsoo tapi masih memberi perhatiannya pada Sehun."

" _omo?_ Myungsoo? Kim Myungsoo maksudmu? _Uri-L?"_

" _eoh!"_

" _daebak..._ Bagaimana bisa hingga kau menjadi kekasih Myungsoo?" tanyanya penasaran dan Luhan mulai enggan membicarakan ini "Aku rasa kalian sudah tahu, jadi jangan bertingkah seperti ini adalah hal baru!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar baru tahu."

" _omong kosong!"_

"Kalian berdua sangat kasar." Baekhyun mencibir Kyungsoo dan Luhan lalu beralih lagi pada lelaki berkacamata didepannya untuk bertanya "Darimana kau tahu dia masih memberi perhatian pada Sehun?"

"Jika Sehun tidak tiba-tiba datang ketempatku dan meminta izin untuk menetap mungkin aku tidak akan tahu."

"Sehun pergi ketempatmu? Kalian tinggal bersama?"

Luhan yang bertanya, terdengar marah dibalas seringai Kyungsoo yang bergumam "Kai akan membunuhnya jika kami tinggal bersama."

"Siapa?" katanya memastikan dan kali ini Baekhyun yang berbisik "Kai dan Kyungsoo juga akan segera menikah, mereka lebih dulu menjadi sepasang kekasih daripada aku dan Chanyeol."

" _whoa..._ banyak dewa cupid bertebaran rupanya."

Ucapan Luhan terdengar sarkas tapi minatnya serius untuk bertanya "Lalu dimana Sehun tinggal?"

"Di apartement Kai tentu saja, dimana lagi dia bisa tinggal dalam kondisinya yang menyedihkan seperti itu?"

" _ah-..."_

Rupanya Sehun juga tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini, hal ini entah mengapa sangat mengganggu Luhan, dia bahkan ingin menanyakan alamat tempat Kai tinggal hanya untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

 _Ya,_ dia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri saat mendengar nama Sehun, dia ingin melihat sendiri kondisi lelaki itu namun diurungkannya kuat-kuat.

Sehun memilih menghindar, bukankah itu artinya dia sudah mantap untuk meninggalkan? _Entah kenapa sesak dirasakannya lagi,_ beruntung Baekhyun selalu mempunyai ide gila yang kemudian terdengar sayang jika diabaikan.

Diam-diam Baekhyun duduk di tengah-tengah Luhan dan Kyungsoo, merangkul kedua teman SMA nya untuk berbisik " _hey,_ kalian ingat kita pernah bersenang-senang bersama bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan Luhan terlihat menjawab "Tentu saja aku ingat." Untuk dibalas seringai kecil Baekhyun yang mengatakan "Untuk merayakan tanda berakhirnya masa lajangku, maukah kalian menemani aku minum?"

Luhan yang merespon lucu pertama kali, dia mengangguk cepat seolah ingin mabuk dan melupakan semuanya, lalu terlihat Kyungsoo yang ragu dan tidak yakin walau berakhir ikut Baekhyun dan Luhan saat keduanya menyeret lengannya dan menculiknya lagi seperti dulu.

"Baek, setidaknya kau harus memberitahu Chanyeol dan Kai!"

"Siapa yang butuh mereka jika aku sudah bersama kalian? _Ah,_ rindu sekali masa-masa ini."

Tak mempedulikan tatapan mengerikan Kyungsoo, Luhan hanya merangkul manja lengan sahabat dua pria yang berarti untuknya, membayangkan bahwa saat ini sedang bersama Myungsoo dan Sehun hanya untuk bergumam "Aku ingin bermain dengan api ketigaku malam ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Myungsoo, Sehun, lalu Kyungsoo, _chukae!_ Kau api ketigaku, _sayang, ah-….. aku rindu perasaan bebas seperti ini!"_

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin muntah, tapi lucunya dia tidak keberatan saat Luhan merangkul manja lengannya, _sebaliknya,_ dia merasa Luhan tidak jauh berbeda dengan kedua sahabatnya, dia juga terlihat sendu dan nyaris tidak bisa tertawa lepas jika bukan karena Baekhyun.

Entah apa yang sedang dialami mereka bertiga, tapi malam ini, setidaknya malam ini mereka bisa mengulang masa indah di sekolah dulu dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bergabung didalmnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika sampai kebakaran, kau akan menyesalinya nanti."

Tertawa jengah, Luhan semakin merangkul manja lengan Kyungsoo untuk bergumam " _Aku tidak peduli."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

"Dia yang akan menikah kenapa kita harus yang menunggu lama?"

Keadaan berpindah di sebuah café tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal sementara waktu, jika dilihat lebih dekat maka terlihat dua pria berbeda warna kulit sedang menunggu tak sabar dibawah lampu temaram café yang dibuat sedikit remang di malam hari.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ mengunakan kaos hitam ketat yang menunjukkan lengan kekarnya hasil dari _gym_ yang dilakukan, lalu lelaki disebelahnya sedang menenggak minuman beralkohol ringan sebagai penghangat tubuh, dia terlihat murung dan tak bergairah, walau begitu wajahnya memang sedikit lebih tampan dari temannya, _ya,_ jika saja dia banyak tersenyum dan menggunakan pakaian yang layak dia benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan, namun sayang malam ini lelaki itu sengaja menggunakan _hoodie_ hitam dengan topi yang dinaikkan untuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang berantakan dan menyedihkan.

"Berhenti menggerutu, itu dia datang."

Dan benar saja ucapan teman kekasihnya itu, tak lama lelaki bertelinga _dobby_ itu akhirnya muncul, dan seperti biasa tidak ada raut bersalah dan hanya menyapa " _Yo bro, maaf menunggu lama."_

"Setidaknya beri kabar jika kau terlambat! Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku menyeret pengemis ini keluar dari kamar?!"

Adalah Kim Jongin yang sedang menyindir seorang _design creative_ sekaligus _CEO muda,_ Oh Sehun, keduanya kini bertatapan sengit sampai laki-laki penyebab pertengkaran ini menarik kursi ditengah-tengah mereka untuk mencegah _world war zombie,_ karena untuknya dua lelaki disampingnya adalah zombie mengerikan.

" _hey_ sudah-sudah, aku punya alasan kenapa datang terlambat."

"Tidak mau dengar."

"Aku juga."

Sehun menimpali ucapan Kai, kini dia sibuk menuang alkoholnya sementara Kai bertanya "Dimana Baekhyun? Kau bilang dia akan menghancurkan waktu main kita."

"Itu yang ingin aku ceritakan."

"Apa?"

"Aku meninggalkannya dengan Luhan."

"Dengan siapa? / _"_

 _Uhuk!_

Kai merasa salah mendengar nama, disusul Sehun yang tersedak alkoholnya sendiri saat mendengar nama yang sosok dan wajahnya begitu dia rindukan.

"Luhan, kau ingat kan? Si cina, _Wu Luhan."_

" _Whoa….Benarkah?_ Dimana?!"

"Di minimarket dekat dengan Hanyang universitas."

"Apa dia kuliah disana?"

" _molla,_ tapi dia sudah kembali kesini."

Sehun masih mencoba mendengarkan percakapan yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya berdebar rindu, dia juga senang akhirnya Luhan bisa bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolah mereka sampai Kai bergumam dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Jadi itu alasan Kyungsoo bilang ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ini penting dan sangat mendesak."

"Biarlah, biar mereka bermain bersama, _toh_ mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu dan-….."

 _BRAK!_

" _wae? WAE!_ Kenapa menggebrak meja, _HAH!"_

Kai berteriak kesal dan Sehun tiba-tiba memucat untuk menatap marah pada kedua pria didepannya "Kalian— _cepat hubungi_ kekasih kalian! SEKARANG!"

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kami harus menghubungi mereka? Apa yang salah?"

"Yang salah adalah karena kalian membiarkan _Diva Byun, Nerd dan si Cina_ berjalan bertiga bersama, _**di malam hari**_ , _itu—_ ITU YANG SALAH!"

"Sehun berhenti berteriak! Memangnya kenapa jika mereka bermain bersama?"

"Kalian lupa tentang perjanjian kalian berdua mengenai _tidak akan mengizinkan Diva Byun Baekhyun dan Nerd Do Kyungsoo bermain bersama! Kenapa?_ Karena mereka akan membuat masalah jika bersama, lalu kalian menambahkan si Cina, Wu Luhan bersama mereka berdua? Apa kalian gila?!"

Keduanya masih belum paham, sampai Sehun mengingatkan perkara empat tahun lalu, _yakni_

"Empat tahun lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke _club malam_ bersama, lalu apa yang terjadi? Belum masuk kedalam _bar_ itu mereka sudah diganggu ahjussi sialan, lalu bagaimana jika kali ini mereka mengulang kejadian empat tahun lalu dan memilih _bar_ sebagai tempat bermain? Bagaimana jika kali ini mereka berhasil masuk dan banyak diganggu pria mabuk dan-…. _astaga kepalaku!_ " Sehun memijat kasar kepalanya lalu berteriak "CEPAT HUBUNGI KEKASIH KALIAN! SEKARANG!"

" _astaga….Kyungieku~"_

Kai sudah mencerna maksud Sehun lebih dulu disusul Chanyeol yang kini membulatkan mata dan mengambil cepat ponselnya, keduanya tampak serius menghubungi kekasih masing-masing namun _nihil,_ tak ada yang menjawab.

" _sial—sial!_ Cepat sekali menghilangnya."

Chanyeol menggerutu, menoleh pada Kai dan hasil sama saja didapat, keduanya kini melihat Sehun lalu memberi isyarat "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Luhan."

" _aku tidak bisa."_ Lirihnya pilu, mengingat bahwa diantara mereka bertiga hanya dirinya yang tidak memiliki hak atas kondisi dan keadaan Luhan "Hanya hubungi kekasih kalian secepatnya."

" _ish!_ Kemana kau Byun!"

Chanyeol mengumpat kesal, berniat untuk menghubungi lagi calon istrinya sampai nama _Baekhyunee_ tiba-tiba tertera di layar ponselnya, dia memberitahu Kai dan Sehun "Ini Baekhyun." Sebelum menggeser _slide_ ponsel dan berteriak

" _y-_ YAK! Dimana kau saat ini Park Baekhyun!"

" _Ini bukan Park Baekhyun."_

" _huh?"_

Chanyeol memastikan nama yang tertera adalah benar _Baekhyunee_ lalu bertanya-tanya karena yang terdengar adalah suara seorang wanita, dia kembali mendekatkan lagi ponselnya untuk bertanya "Siapa ini? Kenapa kau mengangkat ponsel istriku."

" _Bukan istrimu bodoh! Masih calon istrimu!"_

" _y-_ YAK!"

" _ish! Berhenti berteriak, ini Yoora! Apa kau tidak mengenali suara kakakmu sendiri?"_

" _nugu?"_

"YOORA— _PARK YOORA IDIOT!"_

" _Noona? Wae?_ Kenapa Noona yang memakai ponsel Baekhyun."

" _Kenapa?_ Kau hanya bertanya kenapa sementara disini, di kerumunan bising ini, calon adik iparku sedang mabuk bersama kedua temannya! Calon suami apa yang membiarkan calon istrinya mabuk dan banyak diganggu pria, _ish!_ CEPAT DATANG DAN JEMPUT CALON ADIK IPARKU, _DOBBY!"_

 _PIP!_

" _ada apa?"_

Kai bertanya panik, dan Chanyeol terlihat menenggak kasar air liurnya untuk menatap horror pada Kai, lalu pada Sehun dan tak lama bergumam " _Sehun benar, mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan bersama."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bahkan setelah empat tahun berlalu mereka bertiga masih sama seperti dulu, terlihat akrab walau sebenarnya mereka menjaga jarak, sejujurnya dulu, saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah ide untuk _hangout_ bersama hanya sekedar ajakan bermain, bukan karena mereka dekat atau semacamnya.

Jadi saat mereka pergi dan masuk ke _bar_ sebagai laki-laki dewasa mereka akan kesal dengan pertanyaan "Apa kalian berteman dekat?" karena nyatanya mereka hanya suka menghabiskan waktu bersama, mereka tidak dekat dan mungkin akan sulit menjadi dekat karena ketiga dari mereka memiliki watak yang sangat berlawanan dan itu mustahil untuk dijadikan teman dekat.

" _no-onaa! –hix-_ berhenti bertanya apa kami teman dekat! Kami hanya suka main bersama, _lagipula kenapa noona –hix-_ ada disini?"

Dan lihat saja belum ada satu jam mereka berada di sebuah _club_ malam, ketiganya sudah KO dan setengah mabuk diatas meja mereka masing-masing, beruntung mereka bertemu dengan calon kakak ipar Baekhyun yang sedang merayakan rating dari acara berita tempat mereka bekerja, jika tidak mungkin ketiga dari mereka harus menjadi santapan dari tatapan-tatapan lapar milik lelaki tua yang menjijikan.

" _Nerd! –hix- tambah lagi!"_

" _o-hix-oke!"_

Kyungsoo berniat menuangkan entah minuman _merk_ apa yang sembarang dipesan oleh ketiganya, namun sebelum minuman laknat itu berhasil meluncur ke gelas calon adik iparnya, Yoora kemudian merebut paksa dan menjauhkannya dari mereka

" _ish!_ Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Berhenti minum dan hanya tunggu kekasih kalian datang!" katanya ketus pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo " _kekasih mereka –hix- lau kekasihku mana?"_ di sisi sebelah kanan Yoora juga harus dibuat menarik dalam nafasnya melihat tingkah satu lelaki yang parasnya cantik melebihi dirinya.

Sedari tadi dia terus berteriak tidak jelas, lalu bernyanyi dan terakhir mengambil sebotol _wine_ dengan kadar alkohol tinggi lalu menenggaknya hingga berakhir teriak karena rasanya pahit dan membakar kerongkongannya

 _Huwek~_

" _ish! Kenapa –hix-_ KENAPA ITU PAHIT!"

 _Huwek~_

Tak tahan Luhan rasanya ingin muntah tapi tidak ada yang keluar, hal itu membuatnya semakin haus dan mencoba untuk meraih lagi botol yang lain sebelum Yoora menjauhkannya dari Luhan

" _oh AYOLAH! BERHENTI MINUM DAN TENANGLAH!"_

" _-hix- berikan padaku! BYUN—bilang –hix- berikan padaku minumannya!"_

Baekhyun kemudian membuat gerakan lucu antara ingin merebut botol namun berakhir lunglai di meja, dia pun tertawa seperti orang tidak waras untuk bergumam " _Luhan –hix- Luhan adalah player…player –hix-, ya kan NERD? HAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Kyungsoo yang sudah sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya hanya ikut tertawa dan memukul kepala Luhan yang sedang berada disampingnya " _anak ini –hix- anak ini player yang sangat hebat –hix- daebak! dia membuat Sehun dan Myungsoo menangis –hix- HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

" _diam –hix- DIAAAM KALIAN! –hix-"_

Dari mereka bertiga, Luhan yang masih memiliki tenaga paling banyak, jadi saat Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dia sudah bersiap membalas sampai suara teriakan terdengar memecah bising suara musik di _club malam_ saat ini.

"NOONA!"

" _oh akhirnya…."_

Luhan bisa melihat wanita yang entah siapa itu terlihat mendesah lega, membuatnya memicingkan mata untuk melihat siapa yang datang sebelum tertawa licik dan mengguncang pundak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

" _mati kalian –hix- itu mereka datang."_

" _siapa?"_

Luhan memicingkan mata lagi lalu dua sosok lelaki tinggi terlihat, dia mengenalinya sebagai " _Chan –hix-_ Chanyeol." Lalu disusul laki-laki yang wajahnya tak banyak berubah dan dikenali Luhan sebagai kekasih Kyungsoo " _omo! Jongin –hix-_ Itu Jongin datang Nerd! HAHAHAHA MATI KALIAN – _hix-_ MATI-….."

Lalu Luhan berhenti berteriak, dia mungkin salah lihat, tapi saat ini dibelakang Kai dan Chanyeol ada satu laki-laki lain yang berjalan tepat di belakang mereka, dia tahu ini seperti halusinasinya karena merindukan sosok yang sedang berjalan melewati kerumunan banyak pengunjung.

" _haha, tidak mungkin-….."_

"Kenapa Sehun ada disini juga?"

Luhan bisa mendengar wanita yang sedari tadi mengatakan kakak ipar Baekhyun menyebut nama Sehun, membuat tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan menyadari ini bukan mimpi, bukan halusinasinya juga karena itu memang Sehun, _benar-benar Sehun._

" _Oh sial!_ Kenapa – _hix-_ kenapa dia harus datang disaat penampilanku mengerikan seperti ini!"

Satu-satunya yang Luhan ambil dari atas meja hanya air mineral, setelahnya dia pergi hingga membuat Yoora terkejut "HEY!" namun diabaikan Luhan yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu belakang dan menyusuri keramaian diskotik.

"NOONA!"

" _ish!_ Kenapa kau juga berteriak, _HAH!"_

Sementara Yoora menarik telinga adiknya, maka segera Jongin menjauhkan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun, dia kemudian memarahi Kyungsoo yang hanya tertawa gila saat dimarahi, membuat Kai mendengus sementara Sehun tampak mencari satu sosok mungil lainnya yang tidak ada di meja saat ini.

"Noona lepas— _aaarhh…araseo, araseo,_ aku akan menjaganya!"

Puas menghukum Chanyeol, kini Yoora melepas telinga adiknya untuk memberi perintah "CEPAT BAWA MEREKA PULANG!"

" _arrgh!"_ Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang terasa panas sebelum melihat antara gemas dan kesal sosok calon istrinya yang kini tergeletak sangat mabuk "Baekhyuneee cinta Yeolie – _hix-_ kami akan punya sebelas anak, _heheehehe_ ….."

"Sebelas anak? Aku pastikan kau akan melahirkan semua anak-anakku BYUN!"

Dia geram, lalu tak lama mendekati calon istrinya dibalas tawa super _innocent_ Baekhyun yang jutsru menunjuk hidung dan matanya bergantian " _yeolie –hix- tampan sekali, hehe –hix-"_

"Kau harus dihukum, kau dengar?"

Saat Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya justru Baekhyun menangis "HUWAAAA! NERD – _hix-_ AKU AKAN DIHUKUM YEOLIE!"

Dan seperti menular, tangisan Baekhyun kini berpindah pada Kyungsoo yang sedang digendong _bridal_ oleh Kai " _HUWAAA….NANTI PANTAT BAEKIE SAKIT PASTI—HUWAAA KASIAN BAEKIE…HUWAAA!"_

" _astaga Kim Kyungsoo!_ Lebih baik khawatirkan pantatmu sendiri, kau juga dihukum!"

" _MWO? ANDWAE –hix- HUWAAA~"_

Mereka kini bersahut-sahutan menangis layaknya bocah yang berada di taman bermain, baik Kai dan Chanyeol juga tampak kerepotan sampai Kai lebih dulu melihat pada kakak kandung Chanyeol

"Noona _gomawo,_ aku akan membawanya pulang!"

"Lain kali aku juga akan menarik telingamu jika membiarkan Kyungsoo di tempat mengerikan seperti ini!"

" _haha, araseo…_ Noona juga sebaiknya jangan sendiri disini."

"Aku memang mempesona, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya!"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Katanya membenarkan posisi Kyungsoo dipelukannya sebelum berbisik "Kau merusak _mood_ semua lelaki yang ingin mabuk karena suara teriakanmu!"

" _y-_ YAK!"

Kai terkekeh seraya mengerling dua temannya yang lain, dirinya kini lebih dulu meninggalkan diskotik disusul Chanyeol yang mencoba menenangkan kakaknya "Noona sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku rasa Kai benar, kau merusak _mood_ di _club malam."_

Sedetik saja jika terlambat mungkin Chanyeol akan terkena pukulan mematikan kakaknya, beruntung dia menghindar dengan cepat hingga Yoora menggeram marah sementara Sehun masih terus mencari Luhan dan bertanya-tanya apa lelaki cantik itu ikut dengan BaekSoo atau hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang pergi ke _club malam._

"Dan kenapa kau belum pergi? Ingin mengejekku juga?"

" _aniya,_ sesungguhnya suara noona memang hanya bagus saat didengarkan dari televisi, tidak saat didengarkan langsung!"

" _ish!_ Kau sama saja seperti mereka!"

"Tapi noona…." Sehun masih mencari, matanya melihat ke semua sisi kanan dan sisi kiri diskotik namun tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sama sekali "Apa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersama seseorang? Atau hanya mereka berdua datang kesini."

" _omo!_ Aku hampir lupa!"

" _wae?"_

"Mereka datang bertiga, dan yang memiliki wajah sangat menggemaskan, _dia pergi_ saat melihatmu, dia bilang " _sial! Kenapa harus bertemu disini!"_ Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Barulah Sehun menunjukkan raut cemas dan tidak tenang, tak sabar dia bertanya "Kemana dia pergi?"

"Kesana!" Yoora menunjuk pintu belakang diskotik dan memberitahu "Dia berlari lewat pintu belakang dan sangat mabuk."

" _oh tidak…."_

Buru-buru Sehun berlari meninggalkan Yoora, dia tidak sempat berpamitan mengingat waktu sudah berlalu hampir lima belas menit, itu artinya sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan Sehun tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama.

Dia berlari ke pintu belakang diskotik, menyusuri gang kecil yang gelap dan sepi seraya mencari dengan cemas dimana Luhan dan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Luhan!"

Dia berteriak dan suaranya menggema di lorong gang kecil saat ini, dia terus berlari hingga tak jauh dari ujung jalan dia bisa mendengar suara, _samar memang,_ dan itu tidak bisa dikatakan suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara melainkan suara saat dirimu terlalu banyak minum dan perutmu menuntut untuk dimuntahkan.

 _Huwek~_

 _Huwek~_

" _sial!_ Ini terlalu – _hix-_ aku mual!"

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum lega melihat seseorang yang sedang dicarinya tengah berjongkok didekat dan terlihat sedang mengumpat seraya memuntahkan isi perutnya " _wajar kau muntah, bayi tidak minum-minuman keras dan kau meminumnya? Rrhh~"_ Dia terkekeh walau terdengar kesal juga, dan jika diakui memang ini bukan kondisi terbaik Luhan, tapi Sehun seribu kali lebih memilih Luhan sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya daripada Luhan diganggu oleh banyak pria mabuk yang lebih mengerikan dan lebih berbahaya.

 _Huwek~_

Perlahan Sehun berjalan mendekati lelaki cantik yang sudah dirindukannya selama dua puluh hari, rasanya selama dua puluh hari dia menghindar tidak berarti apapun karena nyatanya, semakin dia menghindar maka rasa sayang di hatinya semakin besar untuk kekasih sahabatnya.

Karena tak hanya wajah, Sehun bahkan merindukan pundak mungil yang sedang bergerak naik turun karena memuntahkan makanan, merindukan suara yang selalu mengatakan cinta padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu, dia juga merindukan cara Luhan mengumpat dan dari semua alasan itu bukankah artinya Sehun memang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan, pada kekasih sahabatnya?

" _Sial, kenapa –hix- airnya habis—huwek~"_

Dan saat Luhan meremat marah botol air mineralnya yang kosong, buru-buru Sehun berjongkok disampingnya, menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang sama tanpa mengatakan apapun " _gomawo –hix-…"_

Bahkan dia tidak berhati-hati saat menerima bantuan dari orang asing, hanya menenggak air yang diberikan tanpa tahu siapa yang memberi dan itu membuat Sehun banyak mengambil dalam nafasnya.

Dia khawatir jika kebiasaan buruk ini akan berlanjut dan Luhan akan selalu seperti ini, jadilah dia memutuskan untuk mengusap kasar rambut Luhan seraya bertanya "Sudah selesai?"

Sontak Luhan menoleh, dan tidak seperti orang mabuk pada umumnya, dia masih bisa mengenali wajah Sehun dengan jelas, dia pun terduduk lemas untuk bergumam " _oh tidak, kau sudah melihat wajahku yang buruk."_

" _huh?"_

" _Luhan…."_

Lalu tiba-tiba Luhan histeris, dia mendorong kesal tubuh Sehun, mencoba untuk berlari namun rupanya dia hanya berjalan di tempat, salahkan kepalanya yang terus berputar hingga berujung muntah jika terlalu banyak bergerak

 _Huwek~_

"Luhan!"

Luhan benar-benar merasa malu dan terhina, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dalam kondisi seperti ini, dia ingin terlihat sempurna saat mereka bertemu, bukan terlihat menjijikan dengan mata sipitnya karena mabuk dan bekas muntahan alkohol yang terlihat di sudut bibirnya

"PERGI – _hix- jangan datang malam ini,_ SETIDAKNYA JANGAN SEKARANG!"

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan terus meronta minta dilepaskan, dia terus menunduk malu karena wajahnya sangat menyedihkan, dia berteriak tapi Sehun terus mencengkram pundaknya dan berteriak memanggilnya "LUHAN!"

" _huh?"_

Merasa namanya dibentak, Luhan terdiam, rautnya menunjukkan ketakutan dan Sehun mengutuk dirinya yang berbicara dengan nada tinggi, dia pun melembut, memaklumi cegukan Luhan karena memang dia sudah mabuk untuk bertanya "Ada apa? pulang denganku dan aku akan pergi setelah mengantarmu!"

" _Aku tidak –hix- AKU TIDAK MAU!"_

" _Wae?"_

" _wajahkumengerikan."_

"Wajahmu apa?"

Luhan kesal, dia sedikit terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh jika Sehun tidak menjaga tubuhnya, jarak mereka kemudian menjadi sangat dekat dan Luhan seperti marah untuk mendorong lagi lelaki yang sudah menjauhinya selama hampir satu bulan

"PERGI – _hix-_ AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Kini suara cegukan Luhan bersahutan dengan isakannya, membuat Sehun semakin tidak mengerti sampai lelaki cantik itu meracau " _wajahku mengerikan saat ini, aku mabuk dan aku muntah, aku juga tidak memberi polesan di bibir dan wajahku sejak pagi, aku –hix- aku tidak mau kau semakin memiliki alasan untuk menghindari aku, aku –hix- aku ingin bertemu denganmu disaat aku-…."_

Lengannya ditarik, pinggangnya dicengkram, sesaat Luhan merasa dagunya dinaikkan sebelum ada bibir hangat yang dirindukannya mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya, Luhan masih diam tak merespon sampai dirasa bibir hangat itu bergerak dan semakin membuat gerakan membuka lebar bibirnya yang masih beraroma alkohol

 _Alkohol?_

" _hmmmhhh~"_

Mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan kesal, tidak seharusnya dia mabuk malam ini, tidak seharusnya dia minum dengan kadar alkohol tinggi, dia tidak menyalahkan Sehun karena menciumnya, dia hanya ingin dicium dalam kondisi terbaik, bukan kondisi menjijikan seperti saat ini.

" _Se-_ Sehun – _hix-"_

Disela cegukan dari bibirnya, Luhan meronta, ingin dilepas tapi Sehun tanpa rasa jijik justru semakin mencium dan mengeksplor hingga bagian terdalam bibirnya, hal itu membuat Luhan sesak karena sejatinya sejak mabuk dia sulit bernafas.

Beruntung Sehun menyadari hal itu hingga dengan berat hati melepas tautan bibir mereka dan memeluk pinggang Luhan agar lelaki cantik itu tidak melarikan diri lagi.

" _-hix-"_

Keadaan sedang canggung dan memanas seperti ini tapi justru Luhan mengeluarkan ceguk _khas_ nya, membuat Sehun tertawa kecil untuk mengusap sayang wajah yang memang terlihat sangat berantakan tapi tak mengurangi sedikit pun aura cantik yang memancar.

"Dalam kondisi apapun kau tetap terlihat cantik dan mempesona untukku."

" _hix—_ kau tidak jijik?"

"Jika aku yang mabuk, apa kau akan jijik menciumku?"

Luhan diam sesaat, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus sebelum bergumam " _ewh…."_ Dan jatuh lemas di pelukan Sehun, dia terjatuh bukan karena dia mabuk tapi karena kakinya lemas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Salahkan Sehun untuk itu karena Luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya digendong _bridal_ hingga dirinya bisa mendengarkan degup jantung Sehun juga kencang dan itu membuatnya bahagia, setengah sadar Luhan kini melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar tengkuk Sehun untuk berbisik " _Sehun –hix—…"_

" _hmh?"_

" _Sehun—sehun—_ OHSEHUN!"

Entah apa yang dilakukan Luhan tapi sepanjang Sehun menggendongnya dari pintu belakang diskotik menuju mobil, dia hanya terus memanggil nama Sehun seolah Sehun akan hilang kapan saja jika dia tidak memanggilnya.

" _jangan pergi…."_

Kalimat terakhir Luhan sukses membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah, lelaki tampan itu kini melihat surai Luhan yang terlihat cemas mengerutkan dahi, entah sudah berapa banyak hal egois yang dilakukannya hanya untuk merasa lebih baik, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan kondisi Luhan hingga membuat lelaki cantiknya mengigau seolah dirinya bisa hilang kapan saja jika tidak dipanggil.

" _Se –hix-_ Sehun."

Jadilah Sehun tersenyum kecil, diciumnya sekilas kening Luhan seraya berbisik di telinganya " _Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _OH –hix- SEHUN!"_

Setidaknya sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan Luhan tetap memanggil nama Sehun, dan selama lima belas menit itu pula Sehun selalu bersabar hanya untuk sekedar menjawab _ya aku disini_ atau berdeham agar Luhan tahu dirinya tidak pergi.

" _omo—_ MINGGIR! SEHUN!"

Tapi semakin larut sepertinya Luhan semakin mabuk, kini semua pria yang bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki postur tubuh seperti Sehun akan dijadikannya Sehun dibawah kesadarannya.

Contohnya seperti saat ini, saat Sehun dengan susah payah membawa Luhan masuk kedalam gedung apartement, lelaki cantik itu terus berlari kesana kemari dengan bebasnya, menyebut semua orang adalah Sehun dan mengabaikan Sehun asli yang sedari tadi ada disampingnya, terkadang memeluknya.

"ASTAGA SEHUN! AKU MEMANGGIL – _hix-_ AKU MEMANGGILMU!"

" _yeobo_! Siapa dia?"

Buru-buru Sehun memeluk Luhan saat dirinya berulah, menjadikan seorang pria yang sudah bersuami sebagai dirinya hingga membuat wanita disampingnya marah dan kesal " _aniya,_ Tidak apa nyonya, dia bersamaku!"

" _-hix- lepas!_ SEHUN—SEHUNNIE SUDAH PULANG?"

" _astaga Lu…"_

Dan menggunakan sedikit tenaganya, Sehun mendekap Luhan dari belakang, mengontrol tubuh mungil yang terus meronta untuk membawanya ke depan _lift "LEPAS! ITU SEHUN –hix- SEHUNNIE!"_

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku Sehunnie?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan terhuyung berbalik badan, menatap lelaki yang sedari tadi memeluknya untuk menyadari " _eoh,_ Ini Sehunnie yang asli, _hehe…."_ Katanya berjinjit menginjak kaki Sehun sementara Sehun dengan sigap melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan seraya berkata _"Benar!_ Ini Sehunnie! Sehunnie yang asli, yang paling tampan, tidak botak dan tidak berotot seperti dua ahjussi tadi!"

" _hehe…."_

Luhan sepertinya sudah menyadari kekonyolannya, _tidak sepenuhnya memang,_ tapi saat ini dia begitu nyaman bertumpu di atas kaki Sehun, dia juga sengaja menyenderkan dahinya ke pundak Sehun lalu bertanya "Kapan kau pulang? Hampir satu bulan aku tidak melihatmu."

 _TING!_

Sehun ingin membalas, tapi kemudian pintu _lift_ terbuka, entah mengapa lagi-lagi Luhan memekik " _AYO MASUK!"_ seraya menarik tangan Sehun, keduanya kini menunggu dalam diam sementara Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan, membiarkan lelaki itu bersenandung dan berniat meminta maaf saat Luhan sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

 _Apa kau menungguku?_

Itu yang membuatnya bertanya, namun lagi-lagi pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Luhan berjalan keluar lebih dulu, sesekali dia akan tersandung lantai, lalu tertawa polos, dia berjalan lagi menyusuri lorong dan sepertinya menuju arah kamar yang salah.

" _ish!_ Kenapa tidak terbuka! Ayo cepat- _hix-_ aku lelah."

"Luhan."

" _sst….Aku sedang fokus dengan kode sandi kamarku—ayolah!"_

"Lu-…."

"APA?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil, dengan sabar dia berdiri dibelakang Luhan seraya memeluknya, mengarahkan si lelaki cantik untuk sedikit membuka mata dan mengeja nomor kamar yang sedang ditekan asal kode sandinya oleh Luhan.

"Lihat dengan benar-….Ini nomor 5-1-9." Katanya menunjuk angka yang terdapat didepan pintu hingga membuat Luhan menutup satu mata dan melihat dengan mata yang lain untuk terkekeh malu bersandar di dada Sehun " _ah benar,_ ini kamarmu, hehe…"

Dia pun berjalan terhuyung lagi menuju kamar disebrang kamar 519, menekannya dengan kode 2-0-0-7 hingga terdengar bunyi

 _Klik_

Dan pintu terbuka, Luhan sudah memegang _knop_ pintu sementara Sehun tetap memperhatikan Luhan dengan bersandar di pintu kamarnya, dia akan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi lagi-lagi Luhan meracau dan kali ini dia memekik

" _SHIRHEO!_ AKU TIDAK MAU TIDUR DISINI!"

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana?"

Dia berjalan terhuyung seperti sebelumnya, namun gerakannya kali ini lebih cepat hingga nyaris terjatuh jika Sehun tidak menangkapnya "Lu, hati-hati." Katanya berpesan namun si _drunken Lu_ fokus hanya pada satu tujuan, _yakni kamar Sehun._

" _AKU MAU –hix- TIDUR DISINI!"_

Dia menekan angka 1-2-2-0 hingga terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan dia masuk tanpa izin si pemilik kamar, hal itu hanya membuat Sehun tertawa gemas untuk bergumam " _kau ingat kata sandinya."_ Katanya bangga dan mengunci lagi pintu kamar Luhan sebelum beralih kekamarnya sendiri dan masuk menyusul Luhan.

"Lu kau dimana?"

Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun berteriak memanggil Luhan, kali ini karena dia menemukan kaos Luhan tergeletak di dekat pintu masuk dan memungutnya, hal itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya dan berjalan menuju ruang santai dan _nihil,_ Luhan tidak ada disana.

"Apa ini?"

Lalu dia menemukan lagi pakaian asing yang diyakininya milik Luhan tergeletak di ruang santai, Sehun memungutnya lagi dan menyadari bahwa saat ini pintu kamarnya terbuka, jadilah Sehun dengan tangan yang memegang kaos serta celana Luhan datang menghampiri seraya memangil si lelaki cantik yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Luhan apa kau disana-…. _astaga!"_

Dan bagaimana Sehun tidak memekik terkejut saat ini, _ya,_ kalian juga akan memekik terkejut jika mendapati sosok cantik yang terlihat sangat menggoda tanpa sehelai pakaian apapun dirumahmu, _tepatnya dikamarmu!_

Dan Sehun sedang merasakannya saat ini, matanya membulat hebat melihat tubuh mulus yang pernah berada dibawahnya sedang mengacak lemari pakaian, entah apa yang sedang lakukan Luhan sampai rasanya Sehun dibuat memijat kepala menyadari bahwa membiarkan Luhan mabuk sama dengan BENCANA,

Lelaki cantik itu tidak segan menerima bantuan dari orang asing saat dirinya muntah, tidak menolak diajak pulang saat setengah sadarnya hilang dan kini Sehun harus memungut pakaian Luhan yang terakhir, _yakni boxer hitam bergambar patrick,_ hingga membuatnya merengek ketakutan.

"Luhan….."

Jika ini uji ketahanan diri, Sehun memilih kalah, bagaimana bisa dia tahan melihat sosok tanpa pakaian itu bergerak sangat menggoda di matanya, kedua bongkahan sintal bokongnya yang banyak menarik perhatian Sehun hingga akhirnya sisi Sehun yang lain menyadarkan dirinya dengan menampar keras wajahnya sendiri " _jangan berpikiran kotor Oh Sehun!"_

Barulah Sehun dengan nafas tercekat berjalan mendekati Luhan, semakin didekati godaan semakin besar, belum lagi Luhan tanpa sengaja bergerak sensual saat berjinjit mencari entah apa didalam lemari pakaian.

" _dimana –hix-_ Kenapa tidak ada pakaian hangat!"

Dia membuang hampir seluruh pakaian Sehun didalam lemari, mencari yang tidak bisa ditemukan sementara Sehun mulai mengingat seluruh jengkal di tubuh Luhan, setiap inci tubuh sempurna itu pernah dirasakan dengan bibirnya sendiri, pernah menyatu dengannya dan entah mengapa ada seringai bangga terlihat jelas di wajah Sehun.

" _kau memang sempurna Lu."_

Dan saat dirinya sedang mengagumi lekuk tubuh polos Luhan, si lelaki cantik tiba-tiba membanting pintu lemari pakaian untuk menjerit "SEHUN _–hix-…"_

Langkah Sehun mundur selangkah saat Luhan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat, _astaga,_ dia tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi jika Luhan terus menggodanya, terlebih saat _little Lu_ bergerak menarik perhatiannya, dia ingin sekali menyentuh bagian _private_ mungil itu jika tidak ingat bahwa Luhan sedang mabuk dan Sehun tidak bercinta dengan orang mabuk.

" _jangan berpikiran kotor sialan!"_

Dia memukul lagi kepalanya lalu tiba-tiba Luhan mendekat dan menunjuk _hoodie_ yang sedang digunakannya "LEPASKAN BAJUMU!"

" _mwo?"_

Kemudian Luhan mendengus aroma yang ada di _hoodie_ Sehun, dia menciumnya teliti dan mantap mengatakan "SEKARANG! AKU INGIN PAKAI!"

" _baiklah,_ hanya berhenti teriak, _hmh?"_

" _SEKARANG!"_

" _astaga Lu!"_

Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain melepas _hoodie_ kesayangannya saat ini, memberikannya pada Luhan sehingga dirinya _top less_ sementara Luhan memakainya langsung dan terlihat sangat bahagia walau sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya " _hmm…harum Sehunnie."_ Katanya meracau dan tiba-tiba menyerang Sehun lagi "Sekarang celana _training –hix- yang kau pakai!"_

Merasa percuma menolak, Sehun patuh melepas apa yang diminta Luhan, jadilah dia hanya mengenakan _boxer_ hitam tersiksa sementara Luhan memakai celana _training_ Sehun dan gagal-…Celananya turun kebawah karena ukuran pinggang mereka sangatlah berbeda.

Luhan menaikkkan lagi celananya, lalu tak lama turun lagi hingga dia kesal dan menjerit " _AH SUDAHLAH! AKU LELAH!"_

Dia menendang celana _training_ Sehun, memutuskan hanya untuk memakai _hoodie_ hangat dengan aroma _mint strong khas_ milik Sehun untuk melompat ke tempat tidur tanpa menggunakan penutup di bagian bawahnya.

" _Haaaah~ NYAMAN SEKALI!"_

"Luhan pakai celana lebih dulu, kau bukan anak bayi!"

Bergumam dengan mata terpejam dan hidung mencium aroma _khas_ Sehun di bantal yang digunakan, Luhan mengatakan " _shirheo, mau begini saja—rrhh~"_

Tak lama suara dengkuran terdengar, mungkin Luhan sudah benar-benar terlelap dengan kondisi memakai _hoodie_ milik Sehun tanpa menggunakan celana, membuat Sehun benar-benar sulit menahan diri namun berakhir hanya mendekati tempat tidur untuk membenarkan posisi tidur Luhan yang sangat berantakan.

" _rrrh~"_

Luhan menggeliat tak suka saat Sehun menggendongnya _bridal_ sesaat lalu berakhir meletakkannya di tempat tidur, dahinya mengerut lagi dan Sehun sabar mengusapnya seraya meninakbobokan lelaki cantiknya " _ssh…_ Tidurlah Lu…" katanya mencium surai Luhan dan mengusap sayang rambutnya.

Membuat perlahan dengkuran Luhan semakin terdengar tanda dirinya benar-benar sudah terlelap setelah banyak drama dilewati hanya untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya "Kau terlalu menggemaskan Lu." katanya mencium gemas surai Luhan sebelum berniat pergi namun rupanya Luhan tidak ingin ditinggalkan walau sebentar.

Terlihat dari caranya menarik lengan Sehun, membuat Sehun jatuh berbaring dan tak lama kepalanya bersandar di dada Sehun yang tidak menggunakan pakaian. Sesaat Sehun menarik nafas karena sensasi _skin to skin_ nya dengan Luhan saat ini, debaran jantungnya sangat cepat dan pikirannya sangat kotor.

" _Sehunna…."_

" _huh?"_

" _Sehunna… -hix- Sehunna."_

Tapi saat Luhan terus mengigau namanya hanya membuat hati Sehun dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang begitu hangat, dia kemudian membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotornya untuk melingkarkan tangan di pinggang Luhan, menepuk sayang punggungnya seraya mendekapnya erat, melindungi Luhan dari udara dingin maupun dari semua hal yang akan membuat Luhan menangis, termasuk dirinya.

"Aku disini Lu, _shhh…._ Sayangku."

Sehun masih tersenyum gemas, hatinya hangat melihat Luhan begitu damai hanya karena terlelap di pelukannya sementara paha Luhan sudah mengunci kakinya dibawah sana, Sehun bahkan bisa merasakan _little Lu_ sesekali mengenai selangkangan dan tumitnya namun diabaikan Sehun yang kini fokus pada wajah yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sehun…. Sehun…."

Luhan terus mengigau dan Sehun terus menjawab "Ya, sayang." hingga satu kalimat "Jangan pergi." dari Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun diam seribu bahasa.

Tangannya tak lagi mengusap punggung yang begitu mungil itu, bibirnya tak lagi mengatakan sayang dan hanya diam terlebih saat dia merasakan dadanya panas karena tetesan air mata, Sehun kemudian sedikit melihat untuk menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang terisak dalam tidurnya.

Air matanya terus berjatuhan disela igauan yang terus memohon " _jangan pergi lagi."_ membuat Sehun dengan sigap mendekap erat Luhan seraya mengusap dan mencium lembut lelaki cantik yang sedang mengalami mimpi buruknya.

" _sssh…_ Luhan ini aku, aku tidak pergi lagi Lu, _sshh….sayangku."'_

Barulah saat Sehun berbisik Luhan menjadi tenang, dia mencari posisi nyaman di dada Sehun sementara Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk membuatnya tenang, dia mengusap nyaman si pungung kecil yang memakai _hoodienya_ untuk mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya lagi.

" _Sehun –hix- Sehunna."_

Pepatah mengatakan " _seseorang yang mabuk akan mengatakan semua kebenaran yang disembunykan hatinya"_ jadi saat Luhan terus memanggil nama Sehun dibawah alam sadarnya hanya membuat Sehun dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang menyesakkan.

 _Bahagia karena Luhan terus memikirkannya bahkan saat kesadarannya hilang_

 _Sesak karena setelah malam ini mereka harus kembali menjadi Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu munafik, brengsek dan egois!_

Hal itu membuat Sehun mendongakan wajahnya sesaat, dia tidak ingin menangisi nasibnya, hanya saja melihat Luhan tidur di dekap erat pelukannya membuat Sehun menjadi egois sesaat dan bergumam

" _Aku ingin memiliki Luhan, Aku ingin menjadi egois dan aku-….._ Aku akan melakukannya mulai malam ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kejar tayang sampe gasadar udah panjang banget, jadi jangan protes kalo apdetnya lama,_

 _*lama tapi panjang kan enak coy* kkkk~_

 _._

 _Pokoknya kesabaran kalian adalah rasa nyamanku dalam menulis *tsah_

 _Terimakaciw :*_

 _._

 _._

.

 _Seeyou :*_


	14. Chapter 14

_Previous_

 _"_ _Sehun –hix- Sehunna."_

 _Pepatah mengatakan "_ _seseorang yang mabuk akan mengatakan semua kebenaran yang disembunykan hatinya"_ _jadi saat Luhan terus memanggil nama Sehun dibawah alam sadarnya hanya membuat Sehun dipenuhi rasa bahagia yang menyesakkan._

 _Bahagia karena Luhan terus memikirkannya bahkan saat kesadarannya hilang_

 _Sesak karena setelah malam ini mereka harus kembali menjadi Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu munafik, brengsek dan egois!_

 _Hal itu membuat Sehun mendongakan wajahnya sesaat, dia tidak ingin menangisi nasibnya, hanya saja melihat Luhan tidur di dekap erat pelukannya membuat Sehun menjadi egois sesaat dan bergumam_

 _"_ _Aku ingin memiliki Luhan, Aku ingin menjadi egois dan aku-….._ _Aku akan melakukannya mulai malam ini!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A long long words indeed!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Take a time and happy readings, Love :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _rrhhh~"_

Hal pertama yang bisa dirasakan Luhan saat matanya perlahan terbuka adalah sensasi nyaman karena tangan seseorang kini melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya posesif, _dia bertanya-tanya siapa,_ lalu tiba-tiba bibirnya bergumam " _pasti hanya mimpi."_ Dan kembali melanjutkan tidur.

Dirinya bergerak untuk mencari posisi nyaman, lalu hal yang terjadi berikutnya dia merasa tidak bersandar di sebuah bantal namun pada sesuatu yang lebih keras namun tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Jadilah dia membuka satu mata, mengutuk ajakan minum dari Baekhyun hanya untuk menemukan sebuah lengan di atas kepalanya " _huh?"_ kemudian dia bertanya-tanya, menutup lagi matanya seraya berbaring di lengan yang membuatnya tidur sangat nyaman.

" _siapa?"_

Dia masih bergumam, mencoba mengingat seraya memijat kepalanya yang sakit sampai sesuatu yang ditebaknya adalah sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya bergerak dengan posesif.

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan membuka mata, mencari tahu siapa yang memeluknya bersamaan dengan suara berat yang sangat dirindukannya terdengar "Sudah bangun?"

Bodohnya Luhan tidak segera menoleh dan mencari tahu siapa yang memeluknya, dia hanya takut berakhir dibawa pergi oleh lelaki bajingan di _bar_ atau paling buruknya dia dipaksa melakukan hal-hal menjijikan bersama pria asing.

Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya mengantisipasi gerakan tangan dibawah selimut, dia tahu saat ini dirinya tidak sendiri tapi bersama orang lain dan Luhan tidak berani menoleh sampai lelaki disampingnya bergerak maju, menarik tubuhnya dan mendekapnya sangat erat.

 _Nyaman…._

Itu yang dirasakan Luhan, cara lelaki itu memeluknya posesif, tangan yang dibuat menjadi bantal kini mengusap punggungnya hanya membuatnya enggan untuk bergerak, dia sejujurnya tahu siapa lelaki yang sedang memeluknya, hanya saja dia takut ini hanya mimpi jadi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun sampai lelaki itu bergerak dan mencium surai kepalanya.

" _omo!..."_

Luhan memekik dalam hati, menyadari ini bukan mimpi sampai suara lelaki itu terdengar entah bertanya, entah menyindirnya

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau malu atau merasa bersalah?"

Jadilah Luhan tersenyum, semalam dia memang melihat si pemilik suara datang ke _bar_ yang sama dengannya, tapi ingatannya samar karena terlalu dikuasai alkohol, jadi saat suara lelaki itu terdengar sangat ketus seperti lelaki empat tahun lalu, Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh dan mendongak, mencari wajah penculiknya untuk bergumam " _ternyata benar kau…."_ Seraya mengusap wajah yang sangat dirindukannya hampir satu bulan berlalu.

"Memangnya kau ingin siapa? Christiano Ronaldo?"

Menggeleng dengan cepat Luhan menjawab " _aniya,_ Aku ingin dirimu saja." Katanya fokus pada wajah tampan lelaki yang memeluknya, mengusap kedua matanya yang masih terpejam, beralih pada hidung lalu berhenti di bibir-….. _rasanya ada yang aneh,_ Luhan sedikit menjauhkan tangannya, lalu memegang bibirnya sendiri untuk mengingat rasa hangat yang menempel di bibirnya.

Dia terus mengingat, dan tak lama terkekeh untuk memukul kencang dada lelaki yang sedang terlelap didepannya " _ish!_ Bisa-bisanya kau mengambil kesempatan pada orang yang mabuk!"

Bukan ucapan terimakasih yang didapatkan seorang Oh Sehun, _oh tidak,_ sepertinya Luhan tidak akan repot-repot mengucapkan terimakasih, _sebaliknya,_ yang dilakukan Luhan hanya menuduh Sehun hingga terpaksa membuat si lelaki tampan membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Luhan yang terlihat merona entah karena malu atau masih dibawah pengaruh minuman keras, lalu lelaki cantik itu menggigiti bibirnya hanya membuat satu pertanyaan singkat keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"Kau masih mabuk?" tanyanya serak dibalas Luhan yang menatapnya bingung " _huh?"_

Buru-buru Sehun mendekati wajah Luhan, menarik hidungnya dan bertanya gemas "Aku tanya apa kau masih mabuk, _hmh?"_

Merasa diperlakukan seperti wanita, Luhan memberontak kesal, dia menghempas tangan Sehun yang sedang menarik hidungnya lalu menggerutu, _seperti wanita_

"Lepas! Hidungku tidak bisa ditarik, itu akan berwarna merah dan aku akan terlihat seperti badut." Ujarnya, membuat Sehun terkekeh "Baiklah, terserahmu saja, ayo tidur lagi."

Saat Sehun ingin memeluknya, Luhan tiba-tiba mendorongnya lagi lalu bertanya horror "Tunggu Sehun! Apa kita melakukannya lagi?"

"Apa?"

Luhan terlihat cemas, dia menggigit resah bibirnya sesekali mencuri pandang malu pada Sehun, dan sementara Luhan melakukan tindakan memalukan diam-diam Sehun mempelajari wajah mesum menggemaskan didepannya seolah tahu apa yang sedang diharapkan Luhan "Bodoh, jangan berfikiran kotor." Katanya terkekeh seraya menarik lengan Luhan dan mendekapnya erat.

Luhan sendiri begitu senang mencium aroma dari tubuh Sehun yang tidak memakai pakaiannya, _ini benar-benar lelaki sejati,_ begitu pikirnya lalu tiba-tiba dia mendongak dan bertanya lagi "Jadi kita tidak melakukannya?"

" _Wae?_ Kau ingin kita melakukannya lagi?"

" _ish!_ Aku yakin kau ingin memperkosa aku malam tadi!"

Dia menyembunyikan wajah dipelukan Sehun, menekan hidungnya di dada Sehun seraya bergumam "Jika tidak melakukannya kenapa aku tidak pakai celana? Kenapa aku memakai _hoodie-mu?_ Dan kenapa kau telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_ hitam."

Santai menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun hanya mendekapnya semakin erat seraya berbisik "Cobalah mengingat lebih keras lagi, siapa yang coba memperkosa siapa malam tadi."

" _huh?"_

"Coba mengingat, bangunkan aku jika sudah ingat."

Kemudian Sehun terpejam, nafasnya berangsur berat tanda dia hampir kembali tertidur sementara Luhan mencoba mengingat kenapa dirinya bisa ada di apartement Sehun, _tepatnya,_ di atas tempat tidur Sehun.

Kenapa dia bisa memakai _hoodie_ sahabat kekasihnya, kenapa pula dia tidak memakai celana dan alasan Sehun hanya menggunakan _boxer_ "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dia ingin sedikit bangun tapi Sehun menariknya lagi, percuma dirasa hingga tak sengaja Luhan melihat celana _training_ Sehun di tempat tidur, dia memicingkan mata dan tiba-tiba mengingat potongan suara di kepalanya

 _AH SUDAHLAH! AKU MAU TIDUR SAJA! TIDAK PERLU PAKAI CELANA!_

" _itu bukan aku….."_

Samar-samar Luhan mulai mengingat, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang untuk menemukan lemari pakaian Sehun sangat berantakan, seperti ada seseorang yang membuang bajunya dan potongan suara terdengar lagi

 _APA TIDAK ADA BAJU YANG HANGAT! –hix- AKU MAU BAJU HANGAT!_

" _Oh tidak…"_

 _Itu suaranya,_ dan Luhan mulai menenggak kasar air liurnya sampai terakhir dia melihat _boxer_ patricknya terlihat bersamaan dengan ingatan bahwa dia membentak seseorang untuk membuka bajunya.

 _AKU INGIN BAJU YANG KAU KENAKAN—CEPAT LEPAS!_

Adalah dirinya yang berulah, _ya,_ kini dia mengingat segalanya malam tadi, mengutuk apapun yang sudah dilakukannya pada Sehun dan berakhir menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun dengan tangan melingkar di pinggang lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Kau sudah ingat?" Sehun bertanya serak dibalas anggukan Luhan yang terlihat pasrah dan malu " _mianhae…._ Aku tidak tahu aku seburuk itu saat mabuk."

"Taraf mabukmu sangat berbahaya, jangan lakukan lagi atau kau akan berada dalam masalah."

" _araseo…."_

Sehun mengecup sayang surai Luhan, dan seolah tak ingin menyudahi pelukan mereka di pagi hari, keduanya semakin mendekap erat dan tak ada yang bersuara, Luhan sangat menyukai aroma tubuh Sehun sementara Sehun menyukai fakta bahwa bukan hanya jemari Luhan yang terasa pas di genggamannya, tapi juga tubuh mungilnya yang begitu nyaman untuk dilindungi hingga membuatnya betah menarik lelaki cantik itu untuk didekapnya.

"Jangan minum dengan pria lain, lakukan hanya denganku."

" _wae?"_

"Mereka bisa mengambil kesempatan disaat kau mabuk."

Penasaran, Luhan diam-diam mendongak dan bertanya "Dan kau tidak mengambil kesempatan itu?"

"Apa?"

"Ya apa saja, menyentuhku misalnya."

Sontak mata Sehun terbuka, tatapannya berkilat marah dan itu membuat Luhan takut, buru-buru dia bersembunyi lagi dipelukan Sehun sementara lelaki itu mendesis untuk menegaskan

"Jadi kau justru ingin disentuh? Luhan kau benar-benar membuat sakit kepalaku!"

" _aniya,_ aku hanya bicara tentangmu."

"Baiklah, biar kuperjelas satu hal, aku tidak mengambil kesempatan apapun pada orang mabuk, kau dengar?"

Mendengus kecewa Luhan hanya mengangguk dan merasa malu saat mengatakan "Oke, maafkan aku." Katanya kesal hingga mencakar pinggang Sehun, hal itu membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa dirinya baru saja membuat harga diri seorang tuan muda terinjak-injak.

Jadilah dia menarik Luhan lagi kepelukannya dan bertanya "Kecuali saat ini, aku rasa kau sudah sangat siap untuk " _diambil"_ bukan?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan bisa merasakan tangan Sehun merayap ke balik selimut, turun semakin bawah hingga tangan kasar itu meremas kasar bokongnya, hal itu membuat Luhan memekik terkejut sementara Sehun mulai menatap Luhan dipenuhi gairah dan nafsu yang ditahannya sejak malam tadi.

"Apa kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya?"

Dada Luhan membusung seiring dengan remasan tangan Sehun di bokongnya, dia juga sengaja membuka lebar pahanya seraya menggigit bibir menahan desahan " _y-_ Ya, aku sudah sadar."

" _Bagus!"_

Tiba-tiba Sehun membalik posisi mereka, kini Luhan berada dibawahnya lagi seperti awal mereka bercinta, menatapnya lapar namun entah mengapa terasa begitu hangat untuk Luhan, tatapan tajam itu yang membuat Luhan meleleh, _tajam dan mengunci,_ hingga membuatnya seperti seorang mangsa yang sudah diterkam dan siap disantap.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, jadi apa aku diberikan izin?"

Buru-buru Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun, membuat bibir mereka hampir bertemu sebelum akhirnya dia bergumam "Lain kali tidak perlu bertanya, hatiku akan meledak setiap kali kau bertanya, hanya lakukan dan biarkan aku tahu bahwa aku masih sangat diinginkan olehmu!

"Kau yakin aku tidak perlu bertanya?"

"Ya."

Sesingkat itu jawaban Luhan bisa menyatukan kedua bibir mereka, mengizinkan agar lelaki yang dirindukan itu kembali menjamahnya, membuat lagi sebaris kenang manis yang terasa pahit setelahnya.

Tapi pahit biarlah menjadi pahit, karena manis yang dirasakan kini sudah cukup membuat mereka gila dan bergairah, alhasil tak hanya Sehun, tapi kini Luhan memberi akses seolah lelaki diatasnya adalah kekasihnya, mereka tahu ini adalah sebuah penghianatan sebagai rasa tak kuasa mereka atas takdir yang dituliskan.

Mereka ingin melawan namun tak tahu cara yang benar, jadilah pergumulan panas atas kesadaran penuh itu terjadi, suara desahan, suara penyatuan bibir hingga lenguhan tak berdaya menggambarkan bagaimana kedua insan itu benar-benar membutuhkan satu sama lain.

" _Sehun~"_

Kecupan mereka hangat pada awalnya, lalu seiring gairah yang semakin menuntut keduanya memutuskan untuk menaikkan tempo yang akan membuat mereka semakin bergairah, Luhan terutama, dia sengaja mengeluarkan desahan laknat hingga membuat tangan Sehun bergerak tanpa keraguan.

Kini lelaki tampan itu tak hanya menguasai bibir tapi juga bagian _private_ si lelaki cantik, dia sedang menangkup hanya dengan satu tangan _little Lu_ yang sudah menguji ketahanannya semalam suntuk dan berhasil membuat Luhan mencicit nikmat bagai seorang jalang yang kecanduang sentuhan tuannya.

" _Sehunna~"_

Sehun kini bergerak melepas ciuman Luhan, jilatannya sensual menuju leher, cuping telinga dan menggigitnya gemas untuk berbisik sensual "Panggil aku seperti malam tadi."

Mata Luhan tidak fokus, desahan nafasnya tidak beraturan dan Sehun memaksanya mengingat entah panggilan apa yang dimaksud " _a-_ Apa— _hmhh…"_

Bibir Sehun memang berhenti mengecup, tapi tidak dengan tangan kasarnya yang masih bermain dibagian paling bawahnya, membuat Luhan bergerak resah, mendesah hebat sementara Sehun berbisik memaksa "Cobalah mengingat atau kau tidak akan _klimaks_ Lu."

" _jebal—Sehun…"_

Tangan dibalik selimut itu kini bergerak sangat cepat, membuat Luhan pasrah menaikkan kedua tangannya disisi kepala sementara matanya terpejam menikmati cara Sehun bermain dengan adik kecilnya seolah tahu bagaimana dia harus mengatasinya.

Sehun terus mengocoknya dengan tempo mempermainkan sementara Luhan terus meminta seperti jalang, membuat Sehun sangat bersemangat dan tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan Luhan luar biasa resah menahan tangan Sehun agar tetap menggenggam _little Lu._

" _Wae?"_ katanya terengah dan Sehun justru menyeringai meminta "Panggil aku seperti malam tadi."

"Aku tidak ingat!"

"Malam tadi saat kau mabuk, didepan _lift_ dan mengenali Sehun yang salah kau memanggilku dengan—?"

"…"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Yasudah, aku kehilangan _moodku."_

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya pada si kecil Luhan, membuat pemiliknya mendesah sangat putus asa dan mencoba untuk mengingat, terlalu berusaha dan akhirnya suara itu terdengar lagi dan Luhan mengingatnya, dia tidak yakin tapi demi kelangsungan hidup adik kecilnya dia pun mencoba peruntungan dengan berteriak

"SEHUNNIE!"

" _eoh,_ Kau ingat?"

"Jadi benar?"

Luhan terkekeh, lalu beranjak dari tidurnya menuju kepangkuan Sehun, dia juga sengaja menduduki _"Si monster"_ Sehun dan menggerakan bokongnya disana "Sehunnie, _jebal,_ bantu Lulu menjemput nikmat."

 _Double shit!_

Lelaki cantik didepannya kini tak hanya bergerak sensual tapi juga memanggil dirinya dengan cara yang belum pernah didengar Sehun sebelumnya, hal itu membuat Sehun nyaris menggeram gila dan menyerang Luhan dengan cara yang lebih sensual sampai suara bel terdengar sangat mengganggu di telinganya

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

Pada awalnya dua insan yang sedang bergumul mesra itu mengabaikan bunyi bel yang ditekan, memutuskan untuk saling menghisap dan menjilat sampai dirasa seseorang yang menekan bel tidak memiliki kesabaran dan tidak tahu bahwa ini adalah waktu puncak seseorang saat ingin bercinta.

 _Ting tong!_

" _ayolah!"_

Luhan tergagap saat Sehun melepas ciuman mereka, membuatnya mendesah pasrah sementara lelaki itu memungut kaosnya yang dibuang Luhan untuk memakainya asal seraya berpesan pada Luhan "Hanya sebentar, jangan kehilangan _moodmu, hmh?"_

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia sebenarnya berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menekan bel karena setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat setelah menjemput nikmat pertamanya pagi ini.

Dia kini bersembunyi di balik selimut seraya bertanya malu "Tapi siapa yang datang sepagi ini ke apartement Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik!_

 _._

"Ada apa-….."

Bohong jika Sehun tidak terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu kamar apartementnya, lelaki yang dipikirnya hanya petugas kebersihan tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi lelaki yang kedatangannya sangat tidak diharapkannya datang sama sekali, _setidaknya untuk saat ini,_ kenapa dia datang disaat seperti ini.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

 _YA-_

Sehun ingin menjawabnya, tapi berakhir mengatakan "Tidak." Saat menyadari bunga ditangan lelaki yang tak lain adalah teman kecilnya pasti ditujukan untuk sang kekasih yang kini sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, berbagi kehangatan yang sama dengannya, dan Sehun sedang menimbang apa yang akan dilakukan serta dikatannya setelah ini.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mencari Luhan?"

Adalah Kim Myungsoo dengan seluruh kelembutan sialan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, terlihat dalam kondisi baik dan membawa satu tangkai bunga entah untuk apa, Sehun menebaknya untuk Luhan dan benar saja, sahabatnya itu mengatakan "Ya, awalnya aku mencari Luhan." Katanya singkat, lalu menatap pada Sehun "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada dikamar, jadi aku-…."

"Dia ada di dalam."

" _huh?"_

Dan keputusannya menjadi egois sepertinya sudah bulat dan mantap, dia akan mengalah untuk banyak hal pada Myungsoo kecuali untuk Luhan, dia sudah memutuskannya dan hal itu berdampak pada reaksi diam Myungsoo yang sialnya dan lagi-lagi ditutupi oleh ekspresi tenang yang semakin membuat Sehun tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah.

"Luhan, dia bermalam dikamarku."

Bohong jika Sehun tidak menangkap perubahan warna muka Myungsoo yang menjadi keras dan tegang, tapi seperti katanya, dia lebih memilih dipukul di wajah daripada melihat temannya tersenyum untuk bertanya sangat tenang " _wae?_ Kenapa dia bermalam ditempatmu?"

"Dia mabuk."

"Mabuk?"

" _Ya, dan terus meracau hingga berakhir di atas tempat tidurku."_

Baiklah kini Myungsoo sudah mencengkram setangkai bunga mawar di genggaman tangannya, Sehun bisa melihat perubahan warna kuku Myungsoo menjadi putih dan terkepal sangat erat, hal itu membuat Sehun puas, berharap jika wajahnya dipukul namun sial, sepertinya Kim Myungsoo akan selalu menjadi Kim Myungsoo yang tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa marahnya sedikit pun.

" _ah…._ Baiklah, setidaknya dia aman bersamamu."

" _sial!"_

Kini Sehun yang menggeram marah, dia nyaris memukul wajah menjijikan didepannya jika tidak mengingat bahwa lelaki itu adalah yang paling berhak atas Luhan namun seperti sampah yang tidak memiliki kepercayan diri atas miliknya sendiri.

"Jika aku adalah kau, mungkin aku sudah membunuhmu saat ini!"

Sehun memperingatkan dan Myungsoo justru tersenyum seperti biasa, kedua lesungnya terlihat yang paling membuat Sehun merasa bersalah dan sahabatnya hanya bergumam "Aku sangat ingin memukulmu, _sungguh._ Aku juga ingin mencekikmu, _sangat._ Tapi aku tidak bisa, kau tahu kenapa? Karena daripada Luhan mungkin aku lebih menyayangi dan menghargaimu, lagipula aku yakin kalian tidak melakukan apapun, aku tahu dia mabuk bukan tanpa alasan, aku mempercayai kalian, jadi berhenti memintaku untuk membuat keributan sepagi ini."

Rasanya ucapan Myungsoo barusan lebih menyakitkan daripada satu pukulan, fakta bahwa Myungsoo lebih menyanyangi dirinya adalah yang paling menggores hati Sehun, membuatnya tertunduk sejenak seraya menggeram " _baijingan, Kau benar-benar tahu cara membunuhku, L!"_

Tersenyum singkat, Myungsoo membalas "Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu mudah dipahami, aku tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan untuk membunuhmu sekalipun, aku selalu berhasil membuatmu menderita hanya dengan ucapanku bukan?"

Sehun benar-benar ingin memukul wajah temannya walau berakhir menyingkir, memberikan jalan masuk agar Myungsoo bisa bertemu dengan Luhan "Masuklah, dia mabuk karena bertemu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun."

"Apa kataku, dia tidak akan mabuk tanpa alasan, _sudahlah,_ aku tenang jika dia bersamamu."

Myungsoo kini menggenggam tangan Sehun, memberikan setangkai bunga yang dibawanya pada Sehun seraya berpesan "Katakan pada Luhan _happy anniversary_ dariku, ini perayaan pertama kami."

" _mwo?"_

"Awalnya aku ingin menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya, tapi pasti dia akan merasa bersalah jika aku masuk kedalam, jadi pastikan dia sadar sepenuhnya dan berikan bunga ini padanya."

Bahkan mencegah tak mampu Sehun lakukan saat melihat sahabatnya beranjak pergi, yang dia lakukan hanya menatap punggung itu menjauh tanpa tahu saat ini Myungsoo sedang menahan rasa kecewanya, rasa sakitnya di hari jadi pertamanya dengan Luhan.

Seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi kemudian Luhan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama cintanya yang lain dan Myungsoo, dia hanya bisa berakhir tersenyum lirih seolah merelakan namun sakit penghianatan ini dirasakan sangat banyak.

" _haah~ sebenarnya apa yang salah? Apa yang coba ditutupi? Siapa yang begitu egois? Aku ingin tahu."_ Pedihnya seraya menghapus air mata dan berjalam masuk kedalam _lift,_ membiarkan hari jadinya berubah menjadi hari dimana dia harus merelakan kekasihnya bersama lelaki lain.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Siapa yang datang? Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Disana Luhan bertanya, sedang bermain ponselnya dan masih berbaring ditutupi selimut, namun Sehun tidak bisa menjawab apapun dan hanya memegang setangkai bunga yang harusnya diberikan oleh Myungsoo, bukan dirinya.

"Sehun?"

"…"

Luhan mempelajari tatapan kosong Sehun saat ini, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai menyadari bahwa lelaki yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamarnya itu membawa setangkai bunga entah darimana.

"Kenapa kau membawa bunga? Milik siapa bunga itu?"

"Milikmu." Lirihnya dan Luhan hendak bertanya sampai Sehun menatapnya sendu lalu berujar lebih dulu "Myungsoo menitipkannya padaku, dia bilang _happy anniversary_ untuk satu tahun hubungan kalian."

" _mwo?"_

"Bajingan itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapinya."

" _apa-_ Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Luhan ketakutan, nafasnya mulai tersengal seolah seseorang sedang mencekik kuat lehernya, dia mencoba mengingat hari namun gagal, dia terlalu takut sampai Sehun menegaskan "Dia datang dan ingin merayakan hari jadi kalian, _tapi aku merusaknya, mianhae."_

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil ponsel menyadari bahwa di notifikasi ponselnya memang tertera _happy anniversary_ yang sudah di setting oleh Myungsoo saat kali pertama mereka memutuskan bersama.

Rasanya, _rasanya_ Luhan ingin berteriak saat ini, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan hari jadinya yang pertama dengan sang kekasih, bagaimana bisa dia berada di atas tempat tidur lelaki lain sementara kekasihnya membawakan bunga tanda hari jadi mereka.

"Sekarang dimana dia?" tanyanya serak dan Sehun menggeleng tanda penyesalan "Dia pergi, dia bilang kau akan merasa bersalah jika dia masuk kedalam, _bukankah lelaki itu benar-benar jahat pada kita?_ Dia tahu bagaimana caranya menghancurkan keras kepala kita dan menjadikannya itu rasa bersalah."

"Kapan dia pergi?"

"Entahlah, baru saja."

" _oh shit!"_

Hal itu membuat Luhan kalut, dia kemudian menangis seraya mencari celana miliknya, memakainya cepat lalu berlari berniat mengejar Myungsoo, meminta maaf padanya tapi kemudian disana Sehun, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya tetapi lelaki itu justru menahan lengannya, menatapnya sangat hancur untuk memohon

" _kajima…"_

" _Sehun…"_

" _aku—_ Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau tetap pergi, aku tidak bisa lagi Lu, aku tidak bisa lagi mengalah, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, ini tidak adil untukku, _eoh?"_

"Tapi kita berdua sudah memutuskan untuk-….."

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADAKU!— _jangan…_ "

" _Sehunna…"_

Sehun jatuh berlutut didepan Luhan, kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan sementara dia terisak dipenuhi rasa bersalah namun tidak kuasa lagi melihat setengah jiwanya bersama pria lain, sekalipun itu Myungsoo, Sehun tidak bisa menerimanya lagi dan memohon dengan lirih

"Tetaplah disisiku."

Luhan mendongakan wajahnya sesaat, dia tidak tahan melihat bagaimana dirinya bisa menghancurkan dua hati dari dua lelaki yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya, dia merasa bersalah pada Myungsoo dan dia bersalah pada Sehun, semua rasanya begitu sulit hingga bernafas saja Luhan tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar.

"Aku tidak sekuat yang terlihat, aku juga sakit, aku tidak separah Myungsoo memang, tapi jika kau pergi hari ini, _aku hancur—_ Dan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjalani hidupku lagi, _aku mencintaimu Luhan—AKUSANGATMENCINTAIMU!"_

Kemudian Luhan membuat keputusan, hatinya sungguh tidak bisa melihat seseorang menangis karena disakiti olehnya, itu membuatnya sangat putus asa dan membuat satu pilihan, dia kemudian berjongkok didepan Sehun, menangkup wajah yang ketakutan itu hanya untuk menenangkan.

" _ssshh…._ Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang pergi Sehun."

Sehun berkedip tanpa bersuara, dan setiap kedip matanya dia meneteskan air mata pedih dan pilu, dia samar mendengar kalimat _tidak akan ada yang pergi,_ tatapannya kosong saat mata Luhan menangis memandangnya, dari samar suara yang didengar, dari cara Luhan menangis, Sehun mengira lelaki cantik itu memutuskan untuk pergi, _refleks_ tangannya mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Luhan hingga membuat tanda merah beserta rintih kesakitan Luhan.

"Jangan pergi, kau tidak boleh pergi! Aku akan mati jika kau pergi, _aku sungguh akan-…."_

" _Sehun…"_

Barulah saat Luhan bergerak maju dan memeluknya, Sehun terdiam sesaat, mencium aroma perpotongan leher Luhan yang begitu manis hingga dirinya merasa Luhan memeluknya semakin erat, isakannya juga terlihat sama sesak hingga akhirnya Sehun mendengar dengan jelas saat Luhan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _oi,_ L!"

Yang sedang berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya memilki mata sebulat burung hantu, hal itu membuat Myungsoo tersenyum melihat temannya, _ah,_ rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu dan hal itu membuat Myungsoo rindu akan masa-masa hanya lelaki menggemaskan itu yang Sehun dan dirinya lindungi.

Mereka banyak berkelahi karena membela si bayi penguin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dan semua perkelahian mereka terbilang konyol karena rata-rata dari mereka sakit hati dengan tatapan temannya, padahal matanya memang bersalah dan sudah mengalami _astimagtisme_ sejak kecil.

Kondisi itu yang membuat teman kecilnya melihat dan menatap seseorang dengan dahi berkerut, bukan karena dia berniat jahat _,_ tapi temannya itu memang mencari fokus bayangan dari lawan bicaranya hingga membuatnya melihat dengan cara yang unik.

"Hey Soo."

Dan terkadang karena rusak penglihatan jarak jauhnya itu pula dia di _cap_ sebagai seorang _psikopat,_ bagaimana tidak orang-orang banyak mengatakan itu jika seorang Do Kyungsoo akan menatapmu sedikit berbeda, hal itu membuat Sehun dan Myungsoo harus pasang badan jika tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo si culun mereka menangis di pojok kelas atau di pinggir jalan dekat gedung sekolah.

Tapi beruntung lelaki penguin mereka sudah memiliki kekasih sigap seperti Jongin, yang tidak segan memukul siapapun yang mengganggu _nerd_ mereka dan itu sudah terjadi saat mereka duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas.

" _mianhae,_ aku terlambat."

"Santai saja, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba menghubungimu, _minum ini."_

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menerima kaleng soda yang diberikan sahabatnya, menenggaknya habis dan itu cukup membuatnya semakin dingin mengingat mereka berada di jembatan tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga dan senja hari bersama Sehun saat sekolah dulu.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau datang kesini?"

Bersandar di jembatan seraya menikmati pemandangan stasiun rel kereta, Myungsoo hanya tersenyum seraya mengatakan "Entahlah, aku hanya rindu."

Hal favorit mereka dulu adalah berteriak saat kereta melintas diatas sebrang jembatan, suara bisingnya akan menutupi teriakan mereka dan Myungsoo merindukan itu dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun kan?" tanya Kyungsoo, seraya ikut bersandar disana, menenggak sodanya sesekali ikut merasakan sepoi angin di wajahnya " _aniya,_ Aku jarang bertengkar dengannya."

"Sebelum bertemu Luhan, aku berani bertaruh seribu persen kalian tidak pernah bertengkar, tapi setelah Luhan masuk ke tengah-tengah kalian? Itu cerita berbeda."

"Jangan salahkan Luhan, dia tidak hadir diantara kami untuk disalahkan, _sebaliknya,_ kami berdua terlalu menyayanginya."

" _haah~_ Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kalian!"

Myungsoo tertawa sementara Kyungsoo meringis pedih, dia tahu bagaimana kedua temannya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan, yang satu akan selalu mengalah sementara yang satu entah mengapa menekan perasaannya beberapa hari ini.

Siapa yang harus dibela atau keduanya harus dipukul di kepala, Kyungsoo benar-benar tergoda dengan pilihan kedua sampai tak sengaja dia melirik dan menyadari bahwa sepertinya Myungsoo kehilangan banyak berat badan sejak terakhir mereka bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu.

"L-…."

" _hmhh?"_

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Perasaanku saja kau beberapa bulan terakhir selalu terlihat pucat, kau bahkan kehilangan berat badanmu kini."

Tersenyum kecil Myungsoo membela diri "Hanya perasaanmu." Katanya berkilah dan tak lama ikut menenggak soda miliknya, sesaat mereka diam lalu Myungsoo bertanya "Kudengar semalam kau minum dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun?"

" _eoh,_ Kami mabuk dan menggila, beruntung ada Yoora noona disana, jika tidak kau tahu kan? Mungkin akan terjadi keributan."

"Jangan minum tanpa penjagaan Soo, itu berbahaya."

" _araseo,_ tapi darimana kau tahu? Apa Luhan memberitahumu?'

"Bukan, _Bukan Luhan."_

Lucunya wajah Myungsoo terlihat miris saat ini, membuat Kyungsoo tidak ingin memaksa bertanya lebih jauh, jadilah dia menemani Myungsoo untuk minum soda bersama seraya menikmati bising suara kereta dan suara teriak anak kecil bermain layang-layang sepagi ini.

" _haah~_ Melihat mereka aku ingat kita saat kecil dulu."

"Apa?"

Melirik sejenak Kyungsoo, lelaki berlesung pipi itu mengingatkan "Pertama kali kita bertemu Sehun, kau bilang kita harus bermain bersamanya karena dia hanya duduk dengan angkuh di bangku taman dan tidak melakukan apapun selain melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada."

" _ah-…._ Kau benar, lelaki itu benar-benar sombong sejak lahir." Katanya mencibir dan lucunya itu membuat mereka berdua tertawa lepas melepas rindu, mata Kyungsoo tenggelam karena ingatan menggemaskan tentang Sehun.

"Apa kau menyesal bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Menyesal? Kalian teman terbaik dalam hidupku, bahkan setelah Kai datang padaku aku selalu merindukan kalian berdua yang menjagaku."

" _haha,_ aku juga tidak menyesal berteman dengan kalian sejak kecil, tapi _Soo,_ mungkin setelah beberapa bulan hanya akan ada Sehun dan Kai yang menjagamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa kau akan pindah ke suatu tempat? Atau kau benar-benar bertengkar dengan Sehun?"

" _haha…."_

Myungsoo, dia tertawa tapi air mata justru menetes melewati wajahnya, lelaki itu memaksakan tertawa renyah untuk bergumam " _entahlah, hahaha…._ Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi Soo."

Dia tertunduk sesaat, hatinya sakit tak bisa dipungkiri, dia putus asa tak bisa mengelak, lalu beruntung kereta datang melintas hingga dia berteriak dalam tangis dan Kyungsoo-…si pemilik mata burung hantu itu sudah tahu akan seperti ini jadinya jika salah satu Sehun dan Myungsoo datang mencarinya.

"L-….."

" _harghhh—AAAARGGHHHHH~"_

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, satu bulan lalu Sehun yang melakukan ini, berteriak memilukan saat kereta melintas, lalu kini Myungsoo mengulang sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Sehun, membuat hatinya sebagai teman kecil dan peduli pada mereka berdua mengetat sesak sulit bernafas " _hkss-…."_ Tapi milik Myungsoo jauh lebih pedih dari Sehun, entah mengapa Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa putus asa disetiap isak tangisnya, dia juga terluka disetiap getar bahu yang terlihat hingga _refleks_ membuat Kyungsoo diam membeku dan ikut menangis karenanya.

" _apa-apaan kalian?_ Kenapa – _hks-_ kalian seperti ini? KENAPA KALIAN SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN?!"

Jika mereka mencinta bukankah seharusnya mereka bahagia? Tapi kenapa justru terluka seperti ini? Siapa yang harusnya bersama siapa? Siapa yang seharusnya merelakan untuk siapa?

Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kedua sahabatnya tapi dia meyakini bahwa apapun yang telah mereka lewati saat ini, hati mereka sudah terluka terlalu dalam satu sama lain.

"Jangan seperti ini L, _jebal—hkss…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Aku tidak tahu,_ aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang benar dan apa yang salah, aku hanya _-…._ Sehun aku terlalu bingung."

Sementara itu ditempat berbeda sebuah isakan juga terdengar dari seorang lelaki cantik yang kini polos tanpa sehelai pakaian yang digunakan, dia resah, dia cemas, dia merasa begitu bersalah namun enggan melepas pelukan lelaki yang kini mendekapnya erat di atas tempat tidurnya.

Keputusasaan mereka berlanjut pada dosa yang sama seperti satu bulan yang lalu, rasa takut mereka menggiring pada gairah tertahan hingga akhirnya mereka melakukan lagi hal yang membawa mereka pada nikmat berujung penyesalan disetiap kenikmatan itu menjemput.

"Aku tahu, ini juga sulit untukku. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi memberikan dirimu pada Myungsoo, aku bisa merelakan segalanya pada Myungsoo kecuali dirimu." Lirihnya, dibalas pelukan Luhan yang membawa Sehun bersandar didadanya.

Dia tahu ini adalah hal sulit untuk mereka bertiga, tapi jika tanpa mengaitkan kondisi Myungsoo saat ini, rasanya Luhan juga ingin bersikap egois dan hanya hidup berbahagia dengan Sehun, lelaki yang sudah disukainya selama empat tahun dan tak pernah berkurang rasa itu untuknya.

"Aku akan bicara pada Myungsoo."

Sontak jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun mendongak, ditatapnya lelaki cantik yang begitu dia cintai untuk menemukan sekilas tatapan mutlak seolah telah mengambil keputusan yang tidak mereka ketahui bagaimana dampak dari hal yang akan dan telah mereka lakukan.

"Apa yang akan kau bicarakan?"

"Tentang bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya, lagipula ini akan semakin menyakitinya jika kita terus menjalin hubungan dibelakangnya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, disentilnya kening Luhan hingga terdengar suara meringis dari lelaki yang sedang memeluknya saat ini " _Wae?!"_

"Jangan bertindak seolah kau kuat jika berakhir akan menangis sangat memilukan, itu lebih menyakiti kami berdua."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Luhan terlihat muram dan kini giliran Sehun beranjak dari pelukannya, lelaki tampan itu bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, duduk bersampingan dengan Luhan dan menautkan erat kedua jemari mereka "Bukan kita, tapi aku."

"Kenapa hanya kau?"

"Karena ini masalahku dan Myungsoo, ini hanya tentang bagaimana salah satu dari kami harus berbesar hati melepaskanmu."

Luhan tiba-tiba mencengkram erat jemari Sehun, sebelumnya Sehun sudah melepaskan dirinya, jadi saat wacana itu kembali dibicarakan hanya membuat hatinya berat dan tak rela hati jika yang melepaskannya adalah Sehun.

"Aku juga ingin dilibatkan, kenapa aku tidak boleh memilih?"

"Karena kebetulan kau dicintai oleh kami berdua, jadi ini bukan salah siapapun, kau tahu? Cinta tak bisa disalahkan." Katanya menarik pundak Luhan dan memaksa tubuh polos mereka saling bersentuhan lagi.

Sehun bisa mencium aroma _parfume_ Luhan yang begitu _smooth_ bercampur dengan bau _khas_ mereka ketika selesai bercinta, lalu tercium sedikit sisa dan bekas bau alcohol dari tengkuk Luhan dan itu hanya membuat Sehun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

"Tapi Sehun aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu." Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun penuh harap dibalas senyum tampan Sehun yang kini menarik dagu Luhan dan melumat lembut bibir yang terus mendesahkan namanya beberapa saat lalu.

Mereka kembali bertukar saliva dan rasa, mencoba untuk terlarut dalam pusaran gairah berdosa dengan tangan Sehun yang terus mengusap perut Luhan beralih turun dan membelai sensual paha dalam lelaki cantiknya hingga lolos suara desahan Luhan tertahan nikmat di bibirnya

" _Sehunna—aah~"_

Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium leher Luhan saat bibir mereka terlepas, hal itu membuat Luhan mendongakan wajah sementara diam-diam tangan Sehun yang lain dengan mudah mengangkat pinggangnya dan memindahkan dirinya ke pangkuan lelaki yang sudah mengambilnya begitu banyak.

" _aah~"_

Luhan mendesah lagi, kini Sehun memilin kasar _nipplenya,_ menyesapnya bergantian hingga Luhan bisa merasakan gigi Sehun menggigit kedua daging kenyal yang kini menegang lagi karena ulah lelaki tampan yang sedang menjamahnya.

Luhan hanya bisa mendongak pasrah menikmati setiap sensasi yang diberikan Sehun telinganya yang diserang oleh Sehun, tak lama Sehun memberi gigitan dan jilatan sensual di tengkuk lehernya, _refleks_ hal itu membuat Luhan mencakar kuat pundak Sehun hingga kembali pada telinganya Sehun berbisik "Aku akan melakukannya lagi." Seraya merebahkan tubuh Luhan di atas tempat tidur sementara Luhan sengaja mengangkang lebar seolah memberi izin serta mengundang Sehun untuk masuk kedalamnya lagi " _lakukan."_ Katanya menggigit bibir seraya menggeliat resah dibawah Sehun.

Sehun pun bersikap tenang walau nyatanya dia juga resah dan tak sabar mengambil Luhan, dia memegang masing-masing sisi dari tumit Luhan dan melebarkannya, bahkan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Sehun kemudian sedikit mengocok penisnya untuk memposisikan masuk kedalam _hole_ Luhan yang sudah mulai basah dan berwarna merah.

" _ah~"_

Seperti biasa pada tusukan pertama Luhan akan merasa kesakitan, dia mencengkram kuat sisi tempat tidur sementara Sehun menusuk dalam, semakin dalam hingga akhirnya semua masuk sempurna dan Luhan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya membiasakan diri " _sehun-…!"_

Merasa sudah masuk secara sempurna, Sehun membungkuk menyusul wajah Luhan, dikecupnya kening turun ke hidung lalu ke bibirnya untuk berkata "Aku akan bergerak."

" _perlahan—AKH!"_

Mengabaikan permintaan Luhan, kali ini Sehun menghentaknya kuat, membuat sesuatu didalam Luhan mengejang hebat dan Sehun bertanya "Apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya cemas melihat Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, namun saat dia bertanya diluar dugaan Luhan justru menarik tengkuknya dan menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk memberi perintah.

"Lagi! Lakukan seperti lagi! Aku suka!"

Sehun tersenyum puas dan sengaja mengeluarkan sedikit penisnya, tanpa aba-aba dia menghentak lagi kedalam Luhan hingga Luhan merasa begitu resah namun cemas karena Sehun melakukannya terlalu lambat " _cepat—Sehunna-aah~"_

"Seperti ini?"

Sengaja Sehun mempercepat hentakannya, cepat dan dalam, membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam nikmat memberi jawaban atas servis yang diberikan " _yeah-…_ Ya, seperti itu, _deep, fast—Oh—_ ini sangat—Sehun, aku akan datang— _aaahh~"_

Wajar jika Luhan klimaks sangat cepat mengingat ini adalah pertama kali mereka melakukan dengan cepat dan keras, biasanya Sehun akan mengambilnya dengan hati-hati agar mereka bisa menikmati setiap hentakan dan sensasinya.

Lalu pada percobaan kali ini dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, _dan ya,_ Luhan seperti mencapai surganya saat ini, dia menatap Sehun sangat puas dan bahagia sementara Sehun tampaknya akan terus melanjutkan permainan ini hingga dirinya juga mencapai rasa nikmat yang sama.

"Kau akan melakukannya lagi?"

Luhan bertanya cemas namun entah mengapa dia juga mengharapkannya, jadi ketika Sehun menghentaknya lagi, _cepat dan kuat,_ dia hanya berakhir mendesah dan menerima ciuman Sehun yang begitu _intens_ hingga setelah beberapa menit akhirnya dia merasakan sensasi panas didalam tubuhnya tanda Sehun sedang mencapai nikmatnya setelah dirinya sudah hampir empat kali mendapatkan _klimaksnya_ sendiri.

" _haah~"_

Luhan sengaja mengunci pinggul Sehun agar lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan penisnya disaat sedang mencapai _klimaks,_ Luhan ingin membiarkan Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh _sperm-_ nyadidalam dan Sehun dengan senang hati melakukannya lagi.

"Terakhir enam minggu yang lalu aku mengambilmu, lalu aku mengambilmu lagi hari ini, bisa-bisa kau mengandung anakku jika kita terus melakukannya seperti ini."

Terlihat merona namun mantap untuk tidak mengelak, Luhan justru menjawab "Aku tidak keberatan, selama itu anakmu."

Sehun kemudian tercengang, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin memiliki Luhan seutuhnya tanpa harus merasa bersalah setiap kali mereka selesai bercinta, jadilah dia memeluk Luhan sangat erat, menciumi aroma tubuh kekasih dari sahabatnya untuk bergumam "Aku mencintaimu Luhan, aku mencintaimu sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu." Katanya sesak dibalas usapan hangat tangan Luhan di punggungnya.

Luhan juga sedang merasa tak bisa bernafas, rasanya sulit hingga pada akhirnya dia mengutarakan apa yang sangat diinginkannya "Aku hanya menginginkamu untuk menyentuhku setiap malam, aku tidak ingin orang lain termasuk Myungsoo, bisakah kita melarikan diri dan hanya hidup berdua selamanya, _hmh?"_

Menanggapi ucapan Luhan, Sehun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menjawab tegas "Tidak, kita tidak akan melarikan diri."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sesaat, merasa begitu marah sampai Sehun memaksa untuk melihatnya dan bergumam "Karena kita tetap akan bersama tanpa melarikan diri."

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tersenyum mantap, menciumi bibir Luhan lalu berkata "Aku akan bicara dengan Myungsoo hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sehun, didepan berdiri didepan rumah Myungsoo seraya menekan bel, dia berharap Myungsoo sendiri yang akan membuka pintu sampai terdengar suara _knop_ pintu memutar dan terlihat kekasih adiknya sedang menatap dan terlihat bingung saat melihatnya.

" _eoh?_ Hyung? Ada apa?"

Sehun pun hanya tersenyum dipenuhi rasa bersalah, setidaknya jika perbincangan egoisnya dengan Myungsoo berlangsung maka salah satu yang akan menderita adalah Taeyong, kemungkinan terbesarnya adik Myungsoo akan membenci adiknya, lalu disini dia harus mengorbankan perasaan Jaehyun hingga mual dan murka adalah yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini.

"Ada kakakmu dirumah?"

"L hyung? Tentu saja, dia baru tiba dirumah, wajahnya pucat apa dia sakit hyung?"

Namun disini Sehun tidak berada pada poisis lemah setiap kali mendengar keadaan sahabatnya, dia hanya ingin menegaskan pada Myungsoo bahwa dia tidak bisa merelakan Luhan, sekalipun pada akhirnya Luhan bersamanya Sehun berjanji bahwa maupun dirinya atau Luhan mereka akan selalu berada di sisi Myungsoo untuk menemani pengobatannya.

"Mungkin dia sakit Tae, boleh aku masuk?"

" _ah ya,_ kau bisa masuk hyung."

Setelahnya Taeyong menyingkir dari pintu, membiarkan Sehun masuk lalu menyadari bahwa seperti wajah kakaknya, wajah kakak dari kekasihnya juga terlihat sangat berantakan dan entah mengapa terlihat sedih.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?"

" _wae?_ Apa aku terlihat sakit?"

" _aniya,_ aku justru melihatmu sangat menyedihkan hyung, _seperti kakakku."_

" _Ah…._ " Sehun tersenyum pahit lalu beranjak menuju kamar Myungsoo "Aku akan naik."

" _hmmh…_ Tapi hyung, bisa kau tidak bertengkar dengan Myungsoo hyung?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi akhir-akhir ini dia selalu berteriak marah, beberapa kali dia terus berteriak padaku, aku hanya takut kau tidak terbiasa dengan teriakannya."

Bahkan Taeyong adik kesayangan Myungsoo pun pernah menjadi korban kemarahan lelaki sialan yang selalu menyembunyikan segala hal di senyumannya, lalu kenapa dia nyaris tidak pernah berteriak padanya dan pada Luhan? Membuat Sehun semakin mantap untuk berbicara dengannya dan mengerling Taeyong menenangkan.

"Tenang saja, mungkin aku yang akan berteriak dikamarnya nanti."

Setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan Taeyong yang bertanya-tanya, tujuannya mantap melangkah pada kamar Myungsoo dan membuka pintunya begitu saja karena memang itu kebiasaan mereka saat kecil, tidak mengetuk saat masuk dan tidak ada yang keberatan mengenai hal itu, kecuali hari ini

 _Klik!_

Saat Sehun membuka pintu dia bisa mendengar beberapa barang jatuh diiringi teriakan Myungsoo yang terdengar panik "TAEYONG! SUDAH BERAPA KALI HYUNG BILANG KETUK PINTU SEBELUM-….."

Teriakannya berhenti saat melihat siapa yang datang, ternyata Sehun bukan adiknya, jadi dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan obat-obatan yang sudah berjatuhan di lantai dan hanya memungutinya satu persatu.

"Kau rupanya, ada apa?"

Kini tidak tergesa seperti di awal, Myungsoo perlahan memunguti obatnya tanpa rasa cemas jika yang melihat adalah keluarganya, hal itu membuat Sehun menatapnya datar dan menyadari bahwa kamar yang dulu dipenuhi warna kini menjadi gelap terutama karena Myungsoo menutup jendela dan tidak menyalakan lampu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Dia melangkah menuju jendela terdekat, membukanya paksa disambut protes Myungsoo yang kini menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan Kim Myungsoo yang seperti ini, jadilah seperti biasanya."

"Omong kosong! Cepat tutup jendelanya!"

Mengabaikan perintah Myungsoo, kini Sehun ikut berjongkok dan memungut obat milik Myungsoo yang berjatuhan, sejujurnya dia tidak menyangka akan sebanyak ini obat yang dikonsumsi temannya, membuatnya sedikit cemas dan tanpa sadar bertanya "Kau meminum obat sebanyak ini?"

Membalas santai, Myungsoo menjawab "Masih ada sekitar enam botol dilemari, dan semuanya hanya bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit bukan menyembuhkan."

"Sebanyak itu?"

" _wae?_ Kau mau bilang aku seperti pecandu?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu!"

Sehun berkata tegas dan Myungsoo terlihat menarik nafas, keduanya bertatapan sengit sesaat sampai Myungsoo lebih dulu bertanya "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sempat ragu saat melihat bagaimana Myungsoo terlihat menyedihkan dengan obat yang dikonsumsinya, Sehun memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan "Luhan, aku ingin membicarakan tentang Luhan." Katanya tegas dibalas senyum kecil Myungsoo yang hanya bergumam " _oh,_ dugaanku benar." Timpalnya membuat Sehun bertanya "Apa kau sudah tahu apa maksud kedatanganku?"

"Kurang lebih aku tahu, kau ingin mengatakan kau tidak bisa memberikan Luhan padaku, kau juga memutuskan untuk membuat Luhan menjadi milikmu dengan persetujuanku, _aku benar?"_

"Kau benar."

Myungsoo terlihat geram mendengar jawaban Sehun, sengaja dia melemparkan botol obat miliknya ke atas kasur sebelum mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya seolah menantang "Tapi Sehun, apa kau lupa aku pernah memintamu untuk mengalah sekali saja padaku, untuk memintamu memberikan Luhan padaku tanpa membuatnya bergantung lagi padamu! Apa kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan Ya saat itu, aku hanya tidak bisa— _Myungsoo,_ aku bisa memberikan segalanya padamu kecuali Lu-…."

"HANYA LUHAN YANG AKU MAU DARIMU!"

Myungsoo terlihat begitu geram dipenuhi rasa kecewa, dia juga terlihat cemas hingga tertunduk seraya bergumam "Bukan tanpa alasan aku memintamu mengalah bajingan, aku tidak akan memintanya jika dirasa tidak perlu tapi sialnya Aku perlu memintanya! AKU BUTUH MEMINTA LUHAN DARIMU!"

"KENAPA HARUS LUHAN? KAU TAHU AKU MENCINTAINYA SEJAK KITA REMAJA BUKAN?"

"KARENA JIKA BUKAN LUHAN AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTAHAN HIDUP!"

" _huh?"_

Sehun terdiam jika Myungsoo sudah terdengar mengancam sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hidupnya, membuatnya sedikit canggung namun Myungsoo tertawa lirih untuk berkata " _tiga bulan…._ Mereka mengatakannya padaku."

Sehun dibuat gusar untuk menuntut bertanya "Siapa? Apa yang mereka mengatakan?"

"Hidupku, mereka sudah menentukan sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan dan aku-….."

 _Drtt…drtt…_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Myungsoo bergetar, Sehun bisa melihat sahabatnya ketakutan melihat nomor yang tak dikenal menghubunginya, dia pun segera menggeser _slide_ ponselnya dan tak lama berteriak "APA KALIAN TULI? AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI DIRAWAT DI TEMPAT MENGERIKAN ITU! BIAR AKU MATI DENGAN CARAKU DAN BERHENTI MENGINGATKAN TERAPI PENGOBATAN SIALAN ITU!"

 _Pip!_

Myungsoo mematikan ponselnya dan tak lama berteriak marah seolah seseorang sedang memintanya untuk menderita " _AAARGHHHHH!"_ Dia bahkan membanting kasar ponselnya hingga membuat Sehun lemas dan terjatuh duduk di tempat tidur Myungsoo.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya lemas menyadari bahwa semua ucapan Myungsoo, panggilan yang membuatnya emosi semua berkaitan dengan hidupnya dan Myungsoo menolak untuk diberikan pengobatan.

"APA YANG TERJADI L?!"

Myungsoo pun sengaja jatuh di depan Sehun, menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat cemas untuk memohon "Mereka terus menerorku dan memintaku untuk dirawat, aku tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka tapi yang jelas aku merasa sangat marah jika harus koma dan terlihat menyedihkan."

" _bajingan!_ Katakan dengan lantang!"

"Kemoterapi sudah tidak berpengaruh pada kondisiku, aku semakin lemah dan kau tahu Sehun? Mereka bilang paling lama aku hanya akan bertahan selama tiga bulan dan sialnya! Aku sudah membuang satu bulan yang kumiliki dengan sia-sia."

Bagaimana Sehun bisa bernafas dengan baik jika baru saja dia mendengar berapa lama waktu yang dimiliki Myungsoo untuk bertahan hidup, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mendengarkan betapa menderita Myungsoo berjuang dengan penyakitnya.

"Lupakan tentangku, jadi apa kau yakin ingin tetap mengambil Luhan di hari jadi kami, _hmh?"_

Betapa hebat Myungsoo menempatkan dirinya menjadi seorang tersangka yang dipenuhi banyak kejahatan, membuatnya direlung rasa bersalah sementara tatapannya penuh dengan ketidakberdayaan, hal itu membuat Sehun begitu muak dan tanpa sadar membalas sengit pertanyaan sahabatnya "Bagaimana jika aku tetap ingin mengambil Luhan darimu?"

"Maka jangan datang ke pemakamanku beberapa hari setelahnya."

"KAU-…."

Tangan Sehun sudah mengepal sangat erat, jika tidak bisa menahan dirinya sekali lagi mungkin dia akan benar-benar memukul wajah sahabatnya, membuat Myungsoo tersenyum kecil karena menyadari ketidaberdayaan Sehun seraya berjalan gontai mendekati sahabatnya.

Sekilas wajahnya terkena sinar matahari diluar sana, hal itu tanpa sengaja membuat Sehun menatap wajah Myungsoo dan sedikit iba melihat bagaimana pucat wajah itu namun tetap mencoba untuk tenang dan bertingkah sangat licik saat ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa mengalah padaku?" tanyanya, Myungsoo juga sengaja membiarkan darah keluar dari hidungnya berharap Sehun mempertimbangkan keputusannya "Aku sekarat, _sialan!"_

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, dia enggan menatap Myungsoo dan tetap pada keputusannya untuk tidak melepas Luhan saat ini "Apapun akan kuberikan padamu kecuali Luhan."

"Dan aku tidak mau apapun selain Luhan."

Sehun menggigit kencang bibirnya, air matanya lagi-lagi jatuh dengan cepat antara tidak tega dan merasa begitu terdesak hingga akhirnya Myungsoo melakukan satu tindakan bodoh yang berhasil membuat Sehun hancur sejadinya.

"Kumohon, Oh Sehun."

Lelaki itu berlutut untuk kesalahan yang tidak dilakukan, menyatukan kedua tangannya penuh harap seraya memohon "Hanya Luhan yang bisa sedikit membuat rasa sakitku hilang, berikan dia padaku sebentar saja, _hmh?"_ pintanya serak dan hal itu membuat Sehun terlihat sangat keji penuh rasa bersalah.

Dia pun menatap marah pada Myungsoo, memberikan tatapan penuh murka untuk memberi perintah "Berdiri."

"Tidak sampai kau berjanji untuk mengembalikan Luhan padaku."

Sehun bisa melihat darah di hidung Myungsoo kembali keluar dari hidungnya namun dihapus cepat menggunakan lengan tangan kali ini "Berdiri." Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin marah namun Myungsoo tetap memohon "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan."

"Begitupula denganku."

"Tapi kau masih memiliki banyak waktu bersamanya sementara waktuku singkat bersamanya."

"Kalau begitu lakukan terapimu, minum obatmu, bertahanlah, pulih jadi kau bisa mengambil Luhan dariku tanpa harus memohon seperti pengemis L!"

Myungsoo kini memegang celana Sehun, sedikit menariknya dan tertawa pedih saat mengatakan "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya, kau tidak memahami bagaimana aku bisa berjuang hingga saat ini, aku tidak bisa lagi melewati rasa sakitnya dan aku hanya ingin Luhan menemaniku berjuang hingga akhir!"

"…"

"Berikan Luhan padaku, _ya?"_

Sehun tidak menjawab, yang dilakukannya hanya mendongakan wajah sementara air matanya terus berjatuhan sangat memalukan, dia ingin terus bersikap eogis pada Myungsoo tapi semua pertahannya lemah melihat bagaimana kondisi Myungsoo, kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah divonis hanya karena penyakit sialan itu ada padanya, bagaimana lelaki itu memohon hanya karena satu pria yang kebetulan dicintai mereka berdua.

"Aku memang sekarat, tapi aku bisa menjaga dia sama baiknya dengan kau saat menjaganya."

Hancur sudah keinginan Sehun untuk merebut Luhan, dia tak kuasa lagi berbuat jahat pada teman kecilnya hanya karena satu pria yang mereka cintai bersama, hal itu membuatnya marah, tak berdaya hingga kalimat "Apa kau seorang idiot?"

" _huh?"_

Sehun menarik lengan Myungsoo membantunya berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengingatkan siapa yang harusnya memohon disini "Luhan kekasihmu, sekalipun aku ingin bersamanya harusnya aku yang memohon dan berlutut didepanmu, berhentilah membuatku terlihat sangat kejam dan mengerikan." Katanya tegas dibalas senyum pahit Myungsoo yang membalas "Tapi tanpa aku melakukan itu Luhan hanya akan menderita bersamaku, aku tahu dia juga masih melihatmu, masih mencintaimu terlebih jika kau bersikap sangat baik padanya."

"Katakanlah aku mengalah karena kondisimu, aku merelakan Luhan bukan karena kau lemah tapi karena aku adalah yang bersalah disini, jika aku tidak terlambat datang ke Beijing cerita tentu saja akan berbeda, tapi kau adalah pria sesungguhnya untuk Luhan, jadi katakan apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku akan membantumu asal itu membuatmu lebih baik."

"Benarkah?"

" _hmh,_ katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tanpa ragu, Myungsoo merogoh sesuatu didalam saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan Sehun memiliki firasat buruk melihatnya "Aku ingin memberikannya pagi tadi, tapi dia sedang bersamamu dan aku tidak memiliki keberanian jika lawanku adalah dirimu."

" _apa—ekhm—_ Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Buru-buru Myungsoo membuka kotak kecil itu, membuat hati Sehun mencelos sakit menyadari benar tebakannya bahwa itu sebuah cincin, cincin itu sangat indah tapi begitu membuat hatinya sakit terlebih saat Myungsoo tersenyum lirih untuk mengatakan "Aku ingin segera menikahi Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

 _._

 _Tunggu aku, biar aku bicara pada Myungsoo dan meminta dirimu tanpa harus membuatnya menderita._

 _._

Itu adalah janji yang dibuat Sehun satu jam yang lalu sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartement, berniat untuk meminta dirinya pada Myungsoo dan bicara pada kekasihnya saat ini, bohong jika Luhan tidak cemas mengingat ini adalah hari jadinya dan Myungsoo tapi justru Sehun datang dan meminta Myungsoo memberikan dirinya pada Sehun.

Membuat hatinya begitu resah, cemas dan gundah karena hanya diizinkan menunggu didalam apartement dan Sehun belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

 _Ting…..Tong_

Jadi saat bel apartementnya berbunyi, Luhan secepat kilat berlari menuju pintu, berharap itu Sehun sedang membawa kabar baik untuknya

 _Klik…!_

"Bagaimana Se-….."

Namun yang berdiri didepannya bukanlah Sehun melainkan sang kekasih yang dicuaca hangat seperti ini memakai _syal_ seolah dirinya sedang kedinginan, wajahnya berkeringat dan terlihat pucat namun tetap tersenyum seraya memberikan bunga yang sama yang sudah diterimanya dari Sehun pagi ini.

" _happy anniversary Lu…"_

" _huh?"_

Luhan tergagap dipenuhi rasa bersalah, lalu tak jauh dari Myungsoo dia bisa melihat Sehun berdiri dibelakang sahabatnya, menatapnya sekilas hanya untuk memberikan senyum kecil seolah pertanda semua yang mereka rencanakan tidak terjadi.

"Apa kau ingat ini hari jadi kita?"

Luhan terlihat ingin menangis saat ini, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mengapa Sehun hanya berdiri disana sementara Myungsoo terus melakukan hal layaknya tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka, dia ingin bertanya tapi diurungkan niatnya hanya untuk mengambil setangkai bunga yang diberikan Myungsoo padanya.

"Aku mengingatnya, hanya maaf belum menghubungimu L."

"Tidak apa, lagipula Sehun sudah memberitahu semalam kau mabuk bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ya?"

" _ah, mianhae…._ Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." katanya canggung, tak mengerti harus melakukan apa sampai dirinya membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan kekasihnya untuk masuk "Masuklah lebih dulu, kita bicara didalam."

Luhan sudah berjalan masuk namun tangan Myungsoo menariknya kuat, mencium tepat di bibirnya dan hal itu membuat Luhan sangat terkejut, dia bahkan nyaris mendorong tubuh kekasihnya sendiri sampai hal gila mengingatkan bahwa tak pernah sekalipun dia pernah mendorong tubuh Sehun, _sahabat kekasihnya,_ saat mereka berciuman.

Lalu apakah pantas dia mendorong tubuh kekasihnya sendiri di hari jadi mereka? _tidak tentu saja,_ dan Luhan berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena perasaannya sendiri, disana dia bisa melihat Sehun memalingkan wajah sementara saat ini dia hanya pasra menerima kecupan Myungsoo yang begitu lembut dan hangat berbeda dengan milik Sehun yang kasar dan menuntut namun entah karena bisikan iblis yang merasukinya Luhan lebih menyukai cara Sehun menciumnya daripada kekasihnya sendiri.

" _haah~"_

Akhirnya Myungsoo melepas sesaat ciuman mereka, disatukannya dahinya dan dahi Luhan lalu dengan keringat bercucuran dan bibir yang terlihat sangat pucat dia berbisik "Kau bilang jika sakit aku harus mengatakan sakit dan jika lelah aku harus mengatakan lelah bukan?"

"L ada apa?"

Luhan cemas, diusapnya keringat sang kekasih namun tangan Myungsoo menghentikan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya "Aku kesakitan dan aku kelelahan, tapi beruntung Sehun mau berbagi rasa sakit dan lelah itu bersamaku, kini giliranmu Lu, apa kau mau menanggung rasa sakit dan lelah itu bersamaku juga?"

" _apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diucapkan Myungsoo, dia juga melihat Sehun membalikan tubuhnya seolah apa yang akan disampaikan Myungsoo membuatnya sakit, ingin rasanya Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun sampai akhirnya kalimat itu terdengar,

Kalimat itu lolos dari bibir Myungsoo, begitu indah namun entah mengapa Luhan justru merasakan duri dihatinya saat Myungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku mantel yang digunakan seraya memintanya untuk

"Luhan maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku bersedia / aku bersedia**_

 _ **.**_

Dua kalimat itu kini bersahutan memenuhi sebuah halaman di hotel mewah yang sudah disulap untuk ikut merayakan kebahagiaan dua insan yang kini mengikat janji, _Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun._

Dan seiring kalimat itu diucapkan maka terdengar tepuk riuh dari penonton yang dipaksa ikut merasakan bahagia dua pasangan yang kini mengikat janji sehidup semati bersama, _semua,_ tak terkecuali lelaki berparas tampan yang datang seorang diri ikut merayakan kebahagiaan teman sekolahnya saat dibangku SMA.

"Aku turut berbahagia untuk kalian."

Adalah Oh Sehun, lelaki yang sedang bertepuk dipenuhi rasa iri yang tak bisa diungkapkan, setulus hati merasa ikut berbahagia walau nyatanya hatinya sedang menangis dan terluka menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan pernah sampai pada tahap mengikat janji dengan seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya jatuh cinta.

 _Ya,_ Ini sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak Luhan pada akhirnya menerima lamaran Myungsoo, dan sejak saat itu pula lelaki cantik yang memiliki darah Beijing di tubuhnya berubah benci dan tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi.

 _Semua salahmu jika aku menderita karena pernikahan kami nantinya!_

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Luhan setelah menerima lamaran Myungsoo, persis setelah kepergian Myungsoo dia datang mengetuk pintu apartementnya, wajahnya saat itu tidak bisa dilupakan Sehun sama sekali.

Bagaimana lelaki cantik yang berharap mereka bisa bersama tanpa harus mengasihani Myungsoo menangis tersedu seraya memukul dadanya kencang, Luhan terus menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengambil sikap tegas, lalu berakhir membenci saat hanya kalimat " _mianhae."_ Yang bisa diucapkan lelaki pengecut seperti dirinya saat itu.

"Sekarang kalian bisa bertukar cincin dan berciuman didepan saksi dan banyak tamu."

Begitu perintah selanjutnya dari pendeta, membuat Sehun tertawa miris karena merindukan kecupan hangat bibir Luhan yang tak akan mungkin bisa dirasakannya lagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini berciuman mesra dan hangat.

Sehun dan para tamu lainnya kembali bertepuk tangan sampai dirasa seseorang duduk disampingnya dan Sehun terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang ikut bertepuk tangan dengan tatapan kosong seraya bergumam "Bukankah pernikahan harusnya seperti ini? Benar-benar bahagia karena cinta, bukan berpura-pura bahagia karena terpaksa mengalah?"

Jelas ini adalah kemarahan yang diutarakan dari hatinya yang paling dalam, lelaki cantik itu entah datang bersama siapa dan sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas saat dia mengatakan hal yang ditujukan untuk menyerangnya penuh kemarahan.

"Luhan-…."

Sehun mencoba untuk berbicara tapi Luhan memberi gerakan untuk tidak mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara seraya bergumam "Jangan-….Jangan bicara padaku, aku ingin mengabaikanmu tapi semakin aku tidak melihatmu aku hanya semakin menderita, _bajingan!"_ dia terlihat marah, namun gerakannya menghapus air mata rindu itu hanya membuat Sehun semakin terluka.

Jadilah Sehun berusaha menghormati apapun yang diinginkan Luhan, dia memintanya dia maka Sehun diam, keduanya terus menatap kedepan dan ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Tak ada yang berbicara, Sehun sesekali melirik kesamping Luhan sementara lelaki cantik itu terus menangis sampai suara seraknya memberitahu " _hari ini gege tiba di Seoul."_

" _huh?"_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya, menarik dalam nafasnya lalu dengan tatapan terluka dia melihat pada Sehun "Pernikahanku dan Myungsoo sepertinya benar-benar akan terjadi, apa kau yakin ini yang terbaik untuk kita? Tidak bisakah kau membawaku pergi saja?!" tanyanya, untuk hal gila Luhan berharap Sehun akan bersikap egois dengan membwanya pergi jauh, namun sial-…Lelaki itu sepertinya memiliki hati seorang malaikat hingga menyudahi tatapan mereka untuk melihat kedepan seraya mengatakan

"Hanya karena aku melepaskanmu pergi, bukan berarti aku ingin."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku pergi! Sehunna, _jebal…."_

Luhan memohon, dia sudah menangis setiap kali melihat wajah Sehun yang sangat menderita namun tetap dibalas "Aku tidak bisa." Hingga membuat Luhan geram dan sakit, terlebih saat Sehun bicara omong kosong dengan mengatakan "Aku terpaksa melakukannya, aku harus melakukannya karena ini yang terbaik untuk Myungsoo, untukmu dan untukku, _jadi,_ selamat untuk kalian dariku."

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan hati tergores ucapannya sendiri, dia menahan kuat-kuat air mata yang sudah ada di ujung kelopaknya agar tidak terjatuh, membuat tatapan sedingin mungkin hanya agar Luhan mengetahui bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja walau hatinya begitu sakit tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Sehun!"

"Aku tidak bisa Lu, _maaf."_

Buru-buru Luhan menghapus air matanya, dia menggeram " _bajingan!"_ sebelum pergi meninggalkan hotel tempat pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berlangsung.

Ingin Sehun mengejar, memeluk sosok mungil ini namun terhalang hati dan pikirannya yang menuntut untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama yang membuat Luhan harus mengalah pada perasaannya sendiri.

Jadilah dia tertunduk tak berdaya, tertawa mengenaskan diiringi isak pilu hanya untuk mengasihani dirinya yang begitu pengecut dan menjijikan saat ini " _aku juga ingin membawamu pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa sayang, maafkan aku, maaf—haha~rghhhh!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BRAK!_

 _._

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Tak sengaja Luhan menabrak seseorang di pintu keluar hotel, salahakn Sehun untuk itu, jika bukan karena Sehun pasti dirinya tidak akan terlihat menyedihkan seperti saat ini, jadi saat dia menabrak seseorang tanpa berani menatapnya hanya menjadi bagian pertahanan diri Luhan agar tidak terlihat menyedihkan saat ini.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Buru-buru dia ingin bergegas pergi, kemanapun asal tidak di keramaian seperti ini sampai akhirnya suara seseorang yang ditabraknya memanggil " _Sunbae?"_ tanda dirinya lebih tua jika benar pria yang ditabraknya saat ini mengenal dirinya.

" _huh?"_

Jadilah Luhan mengangkat wajah, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya sampai samar dia mengingat tapi tak pernah melupakan tatapan _innocent_ yang sudah menjebaknya hingga pada tahap dirinya begitu takut untuk kembali datang ke sekolah empat tahun yang lalu.

"KAU-…."

Luhan nyaris memukul wajah lelaki yang tak lagi memanjangkan rambutnya itu, dia sudah hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya sampai lelaki itu membungkuk seolah mengetahui apa kesalahan mengerikan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu langsung denganmu Sunbae, aku-… _aku_ tahu ini sangat terlambat tapi maafkan aku—MAAFKAN AKU SUNBAE!"

Luhan berakhir menggigit kencang bibirnya saat seorang Yoon Jeonghan, adik kelas yang membuatnya hancur bahkan hingga detik ini meminta maaf seraya terisak pilu, rasanya jika kesalahannya hanya berputar pada masa lalu Luhan akan dengan senang hati memaafkan.

Tapi sial, karena dirinya, hal yang diperbuatnya, Luhan terpaksa harus menderita hingga saat ini, membuatnya begitu marah dan tanpa sadar berteriak "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU BAJINGAN!"

Alasan Luhan berteriak seperti itu adalah karena Jeonghan merupakan alasan terbesar dirinya kembali ke Beijing, jika bajingan kecil didepannya tidak menyebarkan fitnah mungkin saja Luhan tetap bersekolah di Seoul, tumbuh besar bersama Sehun dan akan menjadi kekasih Sehun sepenuhnya.

Dia tidak perlu kembali ke Beijing, lalu Myungsoo tidak perlu datang hingga pada akhirnya kesialan ini berlanjut pada tahap terakhir sebelum pernikahan.

Jadilah dia membentak Jeonghan penuh dendam, sengaja menabrak kencang pundak adik kelasnya untuk berlari diiringi pikiran dan hati yang hancur tak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya terhitung satu minggu tersisa menjelang pernikahannya sendiri.

" _AARGHHH!"_

Kala itu Myungsoo beralasan tidak memiliki waktu jika pernikahan mereka menunggu Luhan lulus dari bangku kuliahnya, saat itu Myungsoo juga berlutut memohon agar dirinya tidak menolak dengan alasan Sehun sudah memberikan restunya.

 _Ya,_ salahkan saja bajingan itu yang diam-diam menyatukan tangan, memohon saat Myungsoo melamarnya, memohon agar dirinya tidak menolak dan Luhan berakhir mengatakan " _Aku akan menikah denganmu sayang, jangan seperti ini, hmh?"_

Saat itu mereka semua termasuk Sehun menangis karena hati mereka masing-masing, bahagia hanya sekecil senyumnya saat itu, rasa sakit yang paling banyak mendominasi bersamaan dengan air matanya, semuanya terlihat sangat mengerikan namun tetap berjalan semestinya.

Diam-diam Myungsoo sudah menyewa hotel tempat yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menikah nantinya, Luhan juga sudah dibawa kepada keluarga besar Kim dan mendapat sambutan yang luar biasa hangat termasuk dari satu-satunya adik kandung Myungsoo yang dulu membencinya, Taeyong.

Lalu saat itu entah tulus atau merasa sama tidak rela dengan dirinya, adik kandung Sehun, Jaehyun yang diundang hadir di acara makan malam keluarga Kim memeluknya erat, terisak disana seraya berbisik _"Ini pasti yang terbaik, semoga berbahagia hyung."_

Hal yang membuatnya semakin berat namun harus sedikit demi sedikit membesarkan hati adalah kenyataan bahwa Myungsoo terlihat sangat bahagia mengurus dan mengatur semua hal yang berkaitan dengan pernikahan mereka.

Sesekali Luhan masih melihat Myungsoo merasa sakit disaat kelelahan, dia akan muntah dan terlihat sangat lemas karena lelahnya, tapi itu terjadi jika dia benar-benar sangat kelelahan, selebihnya Myungsoo menjadi rajin mengikut terapi, dia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengkonsumsi obatnya secara teratur walau terkadang semua itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

" _hampir selesai Lu, hanya tinggal menunggu kakakmu."_

Disaat delapan puluh persen semua hampir sempurna Myungsoo merasa takut akan satu hal, _izin dari Yifan,_ jadilah Luhan hanya bisa membantu untuk satu hal terakhir yang dicemaskan Myungsoo dengan mengatakan " _Biar aku yang meyakinkan gege."_

Dan disinilah Luhan sedang menuju mobilnya sementara Minseok hyung menunggunya dengan sabar walau terlihat cemas "Apa kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

"Jam berapa gege sampai di bandara?"

"Satu jam lagi."

"Kita kesana hyung."

 _BLAM!_

Luhan menutup kasar pintu mobilnya, disusul Minseok yang terlihat cemas dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya sementara dia hanya bisa memperhatikan Luhan dari kaca _spion_ bagaimana tuan mudanya itu terlihat begitu gusar karena maslaahnya sendiri.

"Luhan, cobalah tenang."

Wajar jika Luhan hanya memberi respon dengan membuang wajahnya, semua terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, lamaran Myungsoo, pernikahannya, kenyataan bahwa dirinya dan Sehun tidak akan pernah bersama, semuanya begitu membuatnya marah dan bertemu dengan kakaknya mungkin akan menjadi obat tersendiri untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _LUHAN!"_

Dan akhirnya, setelah hampir tiga bulan berlalu Luhan akhirnya bisa mendengar suara menyebalkan milik pamannya lagi, membuatnya benar-benar bahagia sampai tak sadar dia berlari menyambut kedatangan dua pria yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya didunia ini.

"Paman-…."

 _Grep…!_

Buru-buru Luhan memeluk laki-laki setengah tua yang memiliki tinggi hampir dua meter melebihi tinggi kakak lelakinya yang masih mengenakan kacamata hitam dan terlihat sangat tenang melihat dirinya yang saat ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _hmh?_ Apa benar kau sudah memutuskan untuk menikah? Secepat ini?"

Luhan hanya tidak bisa menjawab, yang dia lakukan hanya memeluk Kwangsoo hingga seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakaknya menarik lengan Kwangsoo menjauh dan menyerahkan koper miliknya "Bawa koper milikku, cepat ke mobil dan kita bicara di apartement anak ini saja." katanya dingin, dibalas tatapan kesal Kwangsoo yang mau tak mau tetap membawa koper Yifan diikuti Minseok yang membawakan koper miliknya.

"Kami tunggu di mobil Presdir Wu."

" _Oke…_."

Jadilah Luhan hanya ditinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, awalnya dia canggung tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada kakaknya, tiba-tiba dia menghubungi Yifan bukan untuk memberi kabar bahwa dia sudah lulus melainkan

 _Ge, aku akan menikah dengan Myungsoo minggu depan._

Sontak hal itu membuat Yifan terkejut, tapi sulung dua bersaudara itu tahu adiknya tidak akan membuat keputusan yang termasuk genting seperti ini tanpa alasan, lalu sebagai jawaban dia hanya mengatakan " _Gege akan segera pulang."_ Dan benar saja, dua kakak beradik itu sudah berada di satu tempat lagi.

Yang kecil menatapnya cemas dan takut, sementara yang lebih tua hanya menatap iba pada adiknya seraya melepas kacamata hitam yang dikenakan untuk benar-benar melihat betapa menyedihkan adiknya setiap kali dibiarkan hidup jauh darinya.

"Kenapa lagi kali ini?"

" _huh?"_

Yifan mendekati Luhan, memukul pelan kening adiknya lalu menjabarkan kesalahan Luhan "Pertama tiba-tiba ingin kembali ke Seoul, lalu marah karena dibimbing Sehun di kampus, sangat marah saat tahu hidup bersebrangan dengan Sehun, dan hanya membicarakan Sehun selama hampir satu bulan, lalu tiba-tiba mengatakan ingin menikah dan kenapa lelaki itu Myungsoo?"

" _Ge-…."_

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya, merasa begitu malu pada sang kakak yang terus bersabar padanya sementara dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya bangga, jadilah Luhan tertunduk, dadanya bergemuruh sakit penuh penyesalan sementara tiba-tiba Yifan menarik lengannya dan membawa adik kecilnya ke dekapan hangat yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan menangis dalam kondisi bahagia sekalipun.

"Kau jelas mencintai Sehun, tapi kenapa mengatakan akan menikah dengan Myungsoo? Apa kau yakin?"

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yifan, mendekapkan wajahnya erat di dada sang kakak seraya bersembunyi dan menangis nyaman disana " _Ge—hkss…."_

Bahkan tanpa perlu menjawab Yifan benar-benar tahu siapa yang dicintai adiknya, tapi dia sadar Luhannya bukanlah Luhan berusia lima tahun, adiknya sudah berusia hampir seperempat abad dan bisa memutuskan apa yang baik dan tidak untuknya.

Jadi saat Luhan menyadari siapa yang dicintainya, tapi akan menikahi siapa, pastilah ada alasan dibalik itu semua dan sebagai seorang kakak, dia tidak selamanya bisa membantu adik kecilnya, kali ini yang dilakukan Yifan hanya memberikan restu karena untuknya, baik Sehun maupun Myungsoo, kedua pria itu benar-benar mencintai Luhan melebihi cintanya pada sang adik.

Itu membuatnya tenang dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tangan mungil adik kecilnya entah pada siapa, asal itu Sehun atau Myungsoo atas dasar keinginan adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari…._

.

"Tidurlah, kita bicara besok saja."

"Tapi gege belum makan malam."

"Baiklah kita makan, tapi apa kau ingin makan?"

Menggeleng lemah dan menaikkan selimutnya saat ini , Luhan bergumam "Aku tidak lapar."

"Jelas tidak lapar jika calon pengantin masih belum bisa menentukan pilihan hatinya sendiri."

" _Ge…!"_

"Gege bercanda, cepat pergi tidur, gege akan cari makan malam diluar."

Luhan mengangguk, sejujurnya dia sudah banyak menangis hari ini, dimulai dari pertemuannya dengan Sehun setelah satu minggu, lalu bertemu dengan penyebar fitnah mengerikan tentangnya di sekolah beberapa tahun lalu dan berakhir menangis di pelukan kakaknya selama hampir dua jam berlalu.

Dia kelelahan, kepalanya sakit, jadi saat Yifan memintanya untuk tidur Luhan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah hadiah mengingat dulu, saat mereka kecil, tidur adalah hal yang paling dibenci Luhan.

Dia akan marah jika Yifan memberi perintah untuk tidur, berbeda dengan malam ini, saat keningnya diusap lembut oleh sang kakak, rasanya seperti dihipnotis dan tak lama Luhan tertidur pulas dalam hitungan detik.

Hembusan nafasnya terdengar berat dan beraturan, Yifan menganggap itu tanda seseorang yang sudah benar-benar tidur hingga dirinya beranjak ke ruang utama, melipat beberapa pakaian Luhan yang berserakan dan berniat menyusul Kwansgoo ke restaurant yang berada tak jauh dari apartement adiknya.

 _Klik…._

Saat dia membuka pintu kamar adiknya, disaat yang sama pintu kamar 519 juga terbuka, menampilkan sosok lelaki yang parasnya terlihat semakin dewasa walau nyatanya adik dari sahabatnya itu memiliki usia terpaut hampir sebelas tahun dengannya.

" _eoh….Anyeonghaseyo_ Yifan Ge."

Buru-buru lelaki yang hanya menggunakan _singlet_ hitam dan celana training bergaris putih di tepi celananya membungkuk, membuat Yifan tersenyum kecil seraya menutup pintu kamar Luhan perlahan.

"Sehun." balasnya singkat, dan Sehun terlihat canggung menatapnya, dia pun hanya terus menunduk sampai Yifan berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya "Apa kau bisa menemaniku makan malam sebentar?" tanyanya membuat Sehun menatap sebelum kembali menjelaskan seraya menunjuk kamar adiknya "Luhan sudah tidur dan dia sangat terlihat kelelahan."

Tersenyum pahit, Sehun hanya mengangguk dan memberi jawaban "Tentu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ge, boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Mengunyah _steak_ lezat yang dipilihkan Sehun tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, Yifan hanya mengangguk dan sedikit mengangkat pisau yang digenggamnya "Seharunya aku yang banyak bertanya padamu, tapi sudahlah, apa pertanyaanmu?"

Sehun menatap ragu pada kakak kandung Luhan untuk memberanikan diri bertanya "Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Yifan seketika kehilangan rasa laparnya, dia sebenarnya ingin memukul wajah pria didepannya, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun sama menyedihkan dengan adiknya hanya membuatnya tertawa getir untuk menjawab "Di bandara, selama dua jam aku memeluknya dia hanya menangis. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Apa adikku baik-baik saja?"

Sehun terdiam, dia tahu nada Yifan mengeras menyamai wajahnya yang dingin, dan sebagai lelaki yang sudah membuat adiknya menangis Sehun menanggung rasa bersalahnya namun disanggah Yifan yang tiba-tiba berkata "Tapi aku bertaruh kau lebih hancur dari adikku."

" _nde?"_

Yifan kembali memotong lagi daging _steak_ miliknya seraya bergumam "Maksudku kau membiarkan lelaki yang kau cintai menikahi sahabatmu sendiri, aku tahu itu pasti sangat sulit untuk kau lalui, jadi aku memaafkanmu karena membuat adikku menangis seperti itu."

"Ge-…."

"Aku tahu kalian bertiga memiliki alasan untuk pernikahan ini, aku tidak mau turut campur karena jika aku turut campur, satu-satunya hal yang aku lakukan hanya akan membawa Luhan pergi dan menjauhkannya dari kalian berdua, apa itu yang kalian mau?"

"Jangan ge-…"

Buru-buru Sehun menyanggah, tampak cemas dan Yifan semakin yakin benar ada sesuatu diantara mereka bertiga yang menjadi alasan kuat atas rencana pernikahan adiknya.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak akan melakukannya. Aku menilai kalian bertiga sudah cukup dewasa atas keputusan ini."

Sehun terlihat begitu lega walau lagi-lagi Yifan harus melihat bagaimana cara adik temannya itu menghela nafasnya sendiri, terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan dia bertanya kecil untuk berbisik "Lalu apa kau sudah merestui hubungan Myungsoo dan Luhan?"

" _haah~"_

Kali ini Yifan yang menarik dalam nafasnya, diletakkan lagi pisau dan garpu yang sedang digunakan untuk memberitahu Sehun "Dua hari yang lalu temanmu berangkat ke Beijing khusus menemuiku, aku sudah berbicara banyak dengannya walau dia terus meminta _jangan beritahu Luhan aku datang menemuimu secara langsung,_ dan ya, aku merestuinya."

Tampak canggung dan terlihat memalingkan wajah, Sehun bergumam " _ah, syukurlah."_ Walau sesaat Yifan bisa melihat sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata Sehun namun dia berpura-pura untuk tidak melihatnya, _menghargai Sehun sebagai seorang pria._

"Aku tidak datang untuk melihat adikku menangis, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia dan selama itu dirimu, atau Myungsoo, aku merestuinya."

" _ekhm…"_ Sehun sedikit berdeham lalu bertanya serak " _kenapa?_ Kenapa kau merestui aku atau Myungsoo."

Tersenyum bijak Yifan mengatakan "Karena tidak ada yang mencintai Luhan sebesar dan setulus kalian berdua, aku tahu cinta siapa yang lebih besar, terlepas dari itu semua kalian sama di mataku, aku mempercayai kalian."

Dan lagi-lagi hanya senyum pahit yang ditunjukkan Sehun, lelaki itu juga terlihat mengusap kasar surai wajahnya seraya bergumam " _Kau benar ge, kami berdua sangat mencintai Luhan."_

Sehun tertunduk lagi, awalnya tenang namun tak lama bahunya bergetar seiring dengan tepukan tangan Yifan di bahunya "Tidak apa menangis." Katanya menepuk pundak Sehun seraya berpesan "Itu adalah hal wajar saat hatimu terluka, kau terlalu lelah untuk bersikap baik-baik saja dan itu adalah tanda ketidakrelaan hatimu melepas orang yang begitu kau cintai, yang berarti di hidupmu, tidak apa, menangis saja Sehun."

Dan benar saja saat Yifan menebak isi hatinya, tangisan Sehun pecah dalam isakan, bahunya bergetar hebat, nafasnya memburu pilu sementara tangan hangat kakak dari lelaki yang dicintainya terus menenangkan namun tetap mengizinkan " _Menangislah,_ Itu akan membuatmu merasa jauh lebih baik."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _CHEERSS!_

 _._

Terhitung sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Yifan terjadi, itu artinya hanya tinggal dua hari waktu tersisa bagi Sehun untuk menghadiri pernikahan Myungsoo dengan lelaki yang masih begitu dicintainya.

" _TUANG LAGI!"_

Namun bukan dengan calon pengantin Sehun mengadakan acara minum bersama di sebuah bar, adalah Chanyeol dan Kai yang memaksanya untuk ikut minum sebagai penyambutan status barus bagi Chanyeol yang kini sudah menjadi seorang suami.

Mereka semua tampak menikmati acara minum singkat yang diadakan Chanyeol hingga tanpa sadar masing-masing dari mereka sudah terlihat setengah mabuk namun tetap menuang _bir_ kedalam gelas ukuran besar.

 _CHERSS!_

Bunyi ketiga gelas berdentuman lagi diatas lampu kerlap-kerlip, mereka menenggak habis masing-masing bir di gelas mereka sampai Kai meracau gila seraya mengatakan " _-hix- aku tidak menyangka setelah kapten basket adalah wakil ketua kelas yang lebih dulu melepas masa lajang –hix- hahahahaha…._ Lalu kapan giliranmu ketua kelas?!"

Sehun hanya menatap kekasih sahabatnya geram dan membalasnya sama licik untuk menyindir "Setidaknya – _hix-_ kau juga belum menikahi Kyungsoo, jadi jangan bertanya kapan padaku – _hix-_ Bajingan!"

" _hey –hix- hey hey!_ Sudah jangan – _hix-_ bertengkar, kita disini untuk bersenang-senang."

Rasanya Sehun sudah cukup mabuk saat ini, dia juga sudah tidak menikmati suasana karena selalu diingatkan tentang pernikahan Luhan dan Myungsoo, membuat _mood_ nya bersenang-senang hilang digantikan kesal dan mengambil kunci mobilnya diatas meja.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sedikit terhuyung, Sehun menjawab "Pulang, sampai besok." Katanya berpamitan lalu menoleh lagi sambil tertawa "Atau – _hix-_ sampai bertemu di pernikahan Myungsoo dan – _hix- Luhan….._ LUHAAAN!"

.

.

 _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 _._

Sehun terus berjalan menuju mobilnya, terhuyung karena kepalanya sedikit sakit namun tetap tertawa agar hatinya yang hancur tidak merasa terbelah lagi, dia terus tertawa tanpa alasan, sesekali berteriak hingga berhasil sampai pada mobilnya dan membuka kasar pintu mobil

 _BLAM….!_

Dia masuk kedalam mobil, sedang memasang asal _seatbelt_ miliknya sampai suara pintu mobil disamping kemudi dan pintu belakang mobil dibuka dan ditutup bergantian.

 _BLAM!_

 _BLAM!_

Membuat Sehun menoleh dan sedikit kesal menemukan dua teman sekolahnya kini masing-masing ada di samping dan di belakang mobilnya "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Aku terlalu – _hix- mabuk_ membawa mobil."

"Aku juga – _hix-"_

Alasan keduanya tidak masuk akal dan Sehun enggan berdebat, jadilah dia membiarkan walau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin diganggu oleh kedua pria yang kisah cintanya lebih beruntung darinya.

"Baiklah, _kajja!"_

Tak lama Sehun menyalakan mesin mobil sementara Kai memutar lagu di radio mobil sekencang kecepatan Sehun membawa mobilnya sendiri.

 _DON'T MESS UP MY TEMPO_

 _I SAID DON'T MESS UP MY TEMPO!_

" _HUUUU—YEAAAH~"_

Pesta mereka berlanjut didalam mobil, Kai dan Chanyeol sibuk berteriak sementara Sehun fokus menyetir, ada kalanya dia akan ikut berteriak sampai tiba di tikungan tiba-tiba Sehun membanting _stir_ ke kanan dan mendadak menginjak kuat rem mobilnya diiringi teriakan Kai dan Chanyeol yang terdengar panik saat berteriak.

" _SEHUN!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

" _eoh,_ tapi mereka baik-baik saja kan?"

Keadaan berpindah di sebuah universitas yang terkenal menghasilkan mahasiswa berbakatnya kelak di dunia kerja, bagaimana tidak mereka bertalenta jika sampai tengah malam sebagian dari mereka masih berada disana hanya untuk sekedar mengerjakan tugas atau menyiapkan presentasi esok hari.

Sebagian dari mereka, _termasuk Luhan,_ yang akan segera menikah namun masih sempat mengurus beberapa tugasnya yang tertunda. Terhitung hanya tinggal tiga hari waktu tersisa sebelum dia menyandang nama Kim sebagai nama marganya, tapi lihatlah dia berusaha menyibukkan diri agar tidak mengacau di hari pernikahannya sendiri walau sejujurnya dia cukup tertekan.

" _Lanjutkan saja hyung."_

Luhan menyadari bahwa dirinya disaat yang kurang tepat, sepertinya dia sedikit mengganggu Minseok yang terlihat serius dengan lawan bicaranya melalui ponsel, jadi dia memberi isyarat untuk tetap berbicara sementara dirinya menunggu dengan sabar sampai telinganya terlalu sensitif saat mendengar

"Jadi Kai bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol saat kecelakaan itu terjadi? Lalu bagaimana kondisi mereka? Mereka baik-baik saja?"

 _DEG!_

Seketika tubuh Luhan lemas merespon percakapan Minseok yang tidak sengaja didengarnya, awalnya dia bersandar di pintu mobil kini wajahnya tegang namun tetap menunggu hingga Minseok terlihat selesai dengan percakapannya "Baiklah, nanti aku jemput di rumah sakit Soo, sampai nanti."

 _Pip!_

Minseok sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan tiba-tiba ada didepannya, entah mengapa wajahnya sangat tegang hingga membuatnya bertanya "Ada apa Lu?" dibalas parau suaranya yang balik bertanya padanya "Sehun? _dia-…_ Dia kecelakaan?"

" _ah…_ Dia bersama Kai dan Chanyeol mabuk saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, tapi mereka baik-….."

"BAWA AKU PADA SEHUN!"

 _BLAM!_

Bahkan belum sempat menjelaskan Minseok terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Luhan, dia hanya gugup dan tidak biasa melihat Luhan sangat ketakutan dan cemas seperti ini, jadi saat Luhan berteriak ingin menemui Sehun maka tugasnya hanya mengantar tanpa perlu membantah agar tidak membuat Luhan semakin terisak dan kacau seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

 _._

"Soo tidak usah terburu-buru, mereka baik-baik saja."

" _oh ayolah_ L! Aku sangat marah saat ini jangan membantu mereka!"

Jika sebelumnya Kyungsoo menghubungi sepupu terdekat Jongin, _Minseok,_ untuk menjemputnya di rumah sakit, maka disaat yang sama keputusannya berubah karena dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi kekasihnya.

Dia sedang membantu Myungsoo mendekorasi gedung pernikahannya tiga hari lagi, tapi kemudian kekasihnya dan sahabatnya membuat masalah di tengah malam seperti ini hingga membuatnya kesal namun sangat cemas.

Keinginannya untuk pergi seorang diri ke rumah sakit tentu tidak diizinkan Myungsoo, sahabatnya itu melarang untuk meminjam mobil dan lebih memilih mengantarnya hingga mereka tiba di rumah sakit tempat ketiga bajingan itu berada untuk memarahi mereka habis-habisan.

'Lagipula bagaimana bisa Sehun ikut mabuk? Dia harusnya membantu mendekorasi gedung pernikahanmu!"

Mereka sudah sampai di lobi rumah sakit dengan Kyungsoo yang terus menggeram marah, hal itu dimaklumi Myungsoo dan tanpa ada niat sedikit pun dia membela Sehun untuk mengatakan "Aku tidak berharap Sehun membantuku."

" _wae?! kalian teman dekat!"_

Menyamakan langkah cepat kaki sahabatnya, Myungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil untuk berkata "Dia sudah banyak berkorban untukku."

"Apa yang kau bicara-…"

"DIMANA SEHUN?!"

 _TAP!_

Langkah kaki Kyungsoo berhenti, diikuti Myungsoo saat mendengar suara teriakan yang terdengar sangat cemas menanyakan keadaan dari lelaki yang sama yang sedang dicari Kyungsoo dan L malam ini.

Hal itu membuat mereka menebak siapa lelaki yang memakai _hoodie_ merah itu, yang sedang berteriak pada Chanyeol dan Kai bergantian serta terlihat gusar karena tidak mendapat jawaban

"KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM? DIMANA SEHUN?!"

"Lu tenanglah."

Myungsoo yang menyadari pertama kali bahwa itu memang Luhan, dari suaranya, dari bentuk punggungnya dia bisa menebak itu Luhan, lalu ditambah sosok lelaki yang sama mungil dengannya terlihat menenangkan maka sudah dipastikan itu Luhan karena Minseok juga terlihat cemas disana.

"L, bukankah itu Luhan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya, ingin menghampiri tapi tangan Myungsoo menahan lengannya sangat kuat "Ada apa?" tanyanya dan tanpa ekspresi Myungso menjawab "Tunggu disini, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

.

"DIMANA SEHUN? JAWAB AKU?"

"Luhan kenapa kau berteriak seperti ini?"

Chanyeol setengah mabuk bertanya pada Luhan, tapi Luhan terus berteriak dan sepertinya termakan pikiran buruknya sendiri "APA DIA TERLUKA PARAH? KENAPA HANYA ADA KALIAN DISINI? KENAPA-…."

"Lu?"

Barulah Luhan berhenti berteriak saat mendengar suara yang ingin sekali didengarnya, yang bisa menenangkan kecemasannya dalam satu kalimat kecil sampai isakannya sejenak berhenti dan dirinya menoleh untuk mendapati Sehun disana, terlihat baik-baik saja dan sedang menggendong anjing kecil seperti Vivi yang diperban ketiga kakinya.

Matanya mengunci pada mata Sehun, perasaannya penuh tak bisa dijelaskan sampai Kai berbisik memberitahu "Sebenarnya Luhan, kami bertiga baik-baik saja, anjing kecil itu yang terluka saat menyebrang jalan dan Sehun tidak sengaja menabraknya."

" _mwo?"_

"Lihat disana, Sehun baik-baik saja, _kan?"_

Tertawa pahit dipenuhi rasa malu, Luhan kemudian menghapus air matanya yang terbuang sia-sia, dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini kedua mata Myungsoo sedang memperhatikan setiap _detail_ kecemasan Luhan pada Sehun adalah tanda bahwa Luhan begitu peduli pada sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya serak dan Sehun mengangguk "Ya, aku baik-…."

 _PLAK!_

Satu tamparan keras diterima Sehun dari Luhan, dia tidak tahu untuk apa tamparan itu hingga _refleks_ anjing jalanan dipelukannya itu melompat pergi, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang menghadapi kegusaran Luhan saat ini.

"Jika kau tidak baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan menikah."

" _mwo?"_

Luhan selangkah maju lebih dekat, memukuli dada Sehun cukup kuat sementara air matanya terus membasahi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan seperti saat ini "Jika kau terluka." Katanya memukul dada Sehun, terus memukul seraya bergumam menyedihkan didepan Sehun "Sedikit saja terluka, aku tidak akan menikah, _kau dengar?_ AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENIKAH JIKA KAU TIDAK DATANG, JIKA KAU SAKIT TERLEBIH JIKA KAU TERLUKA, AKU AKAN-…."

 _Grep…!_

Satu tarikan kencang tangan Sehun, Luhan sudah berpindah ke pelukan yang dirindukannya sejak kali terakhir mereka saling merelakan, terisak kuat membasahi _shirt_ putih Sehun sementara Sehun memeluknya sangat erat seraya berbisik " _Aku baik-baik saja Lu…"_

"Aku tidak akan menikah jika kau terluka, Sehun jangan membuatku takut seperti ini, _HAARGGHH~"_

" _ssh…._ Luhan aku baik-baik saja _hmh?_ Aku hanya menabrak anjing kecil dan aku baik-baik saja."

Dipelukan Sehun, Luhan terus memukul punggung tegap dan kekar itu, menggigit dada Sehun sekencang mungkin sementara Sehun terus memeluknya erat dan terus bergumam " _tidak apa Lu, aku benar-benar baik."_

Melihat bagaimana Luhan begitu ketakutan saat terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sehun hanya membuat Myungsoo seperti dibuka kedua mata dan hatinya, entah mengapa rasanya begitu sakit melihat lelaki yang akan segera kau nikahi tiga hari lagi mengatakan tidak akan menikah jika lelaki lain itu terluka.

Rasanya sangat sakit, hingga membalikan tubuhnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Myungsoo untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit "L….."

"Jangan beritahu mereka bahwa aku datang." Katanya berpesan pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi dengan hatinya yang tergores lebih menyakitkan daripada penyakit yang menggeroti tubuhnya perlahan.

Dia terus berjalan, matanya memandang kosong, sementara kepalanya dipenuhi pikiran untuk mengambil satu kesimpulan

 _Aku hanya bayanganmu Oh Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The day…._

 _._

 _._

Rasanya hari ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan untuk dua calon pengantin yang akan menjadi satu dengan ikatan pernikahan serta janji yang akan diucapkan di hadapan Tuhan sesaat lagi, dan rasanya ini adalah hari yang seharusnya paling ditunggu oleh kedua mempelai walau nyatanya rona bahagia sama sekali tak tampak pada salah satu mempelai yang kini di puji begitu sempurna baik karena pakaian yang digunakan maupun riasan yang membuat siapapun iri melihat kesempurnaan dirinya.

"Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu giliranmu untuk berjalan menuju altar. Kau sempurna Luhan!"

Penata rias sekaligus designer di hari pernikahannya tentu saja adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman sekolahnya itu menawarkan diri untuk membuatnya terlihat lebih baik dan Luhan menerimanya, lagipula dia sudah tidak berminat untuk mencari orang lain dan hasilnya? Baekhyun cukup profesional untuk masalah _makeup_ dan menata pakaiannya dengan sempurna namun entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk dirinya tersenyum bahagia

" _gomawo Baek…"_

"Hey, kenapa calon pengantin terlihat tidak bersemangat? Kau harusnya sangat bahagia!"

Menatap dirinya di cermin, Luhan tersenyum meyakinkan seraya mengatakan "Aku bahagia." Walau bibirnya sama sekali tidak tersenyum, Baekhyun pun menyadari raut wajah tak berekspresi dari Luhan semata-mata karena dirinya menahan sesuatu hingga membuatnya sebagai teman _refleks_ berbisik "Sejujurnya kau masih memiliki waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit untuk berfikir ulang sebelum terikat janji dengan L." katanya memberitahu membuat tatapan Luhan intens menatapnya dari cermin "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejujurnya menikah tidak seindah perayaannya, banyak hal yang berubah setelah kalian bersama, menekan ego adalah yang paling besar terjadi dan jujur untuk pria sepertiku yang selalu meluap karena emosi, menikah adalah keputusan terbesar dalam hidupku."

"Dan bahkan saat dirimu harus menahan emosi, kau memutuskan untuk tetap menikah, lalu kenapa aku harus berfikir ulang?"

"Karena aku mencintai Chanyeol sementara kau tidak mencintai Myungsoo."

 _DEG!_

Harusnya Luhan marah dengan perkataan Baekhyun, tapi entah mengapa justru dirinya seolah membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun dengan tidak mengatakan apapun dan terlihat tenang hingga membuat Baekhyun dibuat cemas melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Luhan, apa kau yakin dengan pernikahan ini?"

Belum sempat membalas, pintu tempat dimana Luhan menunggu dan akan dijemput oleh Yifan terbuka, sontak keduanya menoleh dan sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang dan mendekati mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sempat memekik "Myungsoo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" namun dibalas senyum teman sekelasnya saat di bangku SMA yang kini fokus dan terhipnotis pada calon mempelainya

"Dan aku tidak perlu bertanya akan seperti apa dirimu karena pastilah kau sempurna sayang, kau benar-benar menakjubkan."

"L, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" _wae?_ apa aku tidak boleh melihat calon mempelaiku sendiri?"

"Bukan seperti itu sayang, tapi ini dilarang, kita tidak boleh bertemu sampai di depan altar nanti atau-…."

"Atau nasib sial datang menghampiri, _hahaha,_ kau percaya itu Lu?"

Luhan menangkap gelagat aneh dari calon suaminya, Myungsoo yang sekarang berdiri dihadapannya adalah Myungsoo empat tahun lalu saat pertama kali datang mendekat dan memperkenalkan dirinya di balkon sekolah mereka dulu.

Lelaki itu terlalu canggung berbicara dengannya, dia juga enggan menatap dan hanya sibuk tertawa sementara diam-diam tangan Myungsoo menggenggam tangannya dan memberikan secarik kertas disela genggaman tangan mereka.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau bisa membacanya di depan altar, tepat setelah kita mengikat janji."

"Tapi-….."

Buru-buru Myungsoo menunduk, dikecupnya sayang kening Luhan lalu berbisik sendu di telinga calon istrinya "Aku menunggumu disana."

Setelahnya Myungsoo pergi meninggalkan ruangan, membuat Baekhyun terlihat cemas namun tidak pada Luhan yang hanya diam memperhatikan seolah sesuatu akan terjadi tapi entah apa dan perasaannya begitu buruk.

"Baekhyun."

" _hmh?"_

"Apa kau melihat Sehun di luar sana?"

"Sehun?"

Luhan terlihat tegang, tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun dia mencengkram kuat jemari tangannya, menahan nafasnya sampai teman sekolahnya itu berkata "Ya, aku melihatnya, dia ada di luar bersama suamiku."

" _ha-aahh~"_

Setidaknya jawaban Baekhyun memberi banyak oksigen untuknya, hal yang dikira Luhan mengerikan adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak akan datang hari ini, dia takut Sehun kembali menghindar dan beruntung lelaki itu masih mempunyai akal sehat untuk tidak membuatnya gila di hari pernikahannya sendiri.

"Lu kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan hanya tertunduk di meja riasnya, tangannya mencengkram sisi meja seraya bergumam " _entahlah,_ aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, _aku tidak tahu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

"Jadi kau akan menetap di Tokyo setelah pernikahan mereka berlangsung?"

" _eoh,_ ada bisnis yang harus aku selesaikan disana."

Berpindah tempat ke halaman dimana para tamu akan menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan Luhan dan Myungsoo, terlihat Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berbincang tentang pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Sehun juga mengambil kesempatan untuk memberitahu kemana dirinya tinggal setelah hari ini pada Chanyeol, membuat suami sang diva saat mereka di sekolah dulu terlihat bingung dan bertanya memastikan "Kau yakin karena bisnis?"

"Memang apa lagi alasanku?"

"Bukan karena Luhan?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya setiap kali nama Luhan didengarnya, di pintu masuk hotel dia bisa mendengar beberapa karyawan hotel memuja bagaimana sempurna Luhan saat Baekhyun memakaikan _blazer_ pernikahannya, lalu di toilet dia juga bisa mendengar bisik-bisik pria yang sepertinya bertugas di kamar rias Luhan untuk mengatakan

 _Tapi mempelainya begitu cantik, dia sangat sempurna dan aku merinding melihatnya._

Hal itu membuat Sehun begitu tak rela karena kecantikan Luhan bisa dilihat secara umum, dia sebenarnya ingin segera melihat bagaimana sempurna Luhan di balut _blazer_ pernikahannya, bagaimana kedua mata cantiknya memancarkan kebahagiaan walau harus merasa sakit karena bukan dirinya yang akan menyambutnya di altar, tapi lelaki yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya dan entah mengapa sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

" _eoh?_ L! apa yang kau lakukan disini? Harusnya kau bersiap."

Chanyeol yang menyapa, membuat Sehun menunggu jawaban dari Myungsoo sampai calon pengantin itu mendekat dan mengerling padanya "Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya." Katanya menunjuk Sehun dibalas tanya oleh lelaki yang sedang merasa begitu iri pada sahabatnya saat ini "Ada apa?" tanyanya, dibalas senyum hangat seperti biasa dari Myungsoo.

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Sama seperti yang diberikannya pada Luhan, Myungsoo juga memberikan secarik kertas pada Sehun, membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung sedikit bertanya "Apa ini?"

"Bacalah setelah aku selesai mengikat janji dengan Luhan." katanya berpesan dibalas senyum pahit Sehun yang tak mau melihat wajah sahabatnya "Baiklah."

" _Well,_ aku bersiap dulu, tapi aku tidak yakin pernikahan ini akan berlangsung."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sehun terlihat marah dan Myungsoo menepuk pundaknya menenangkan "Kau tenang saja, aku sedang bicara tentang cuaca, _tebakanku_ akan hujan dan lihat, rintik kecil sudah turun saat ini."

"Itu tidak akan mengganggu acara pernikahan kalian."

"Kau benar-…" jawabnya, " _tapi aku tidak yakin."_ Gumamnya menambahkan seraya pergi meningggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol

"Terimakasih sudah datang, tunggulah beberapa saat lagi."

Tak lama Myungsoo melambai ke arah dua teman sekolahnya dulu, berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka akan menjadi saksi pernikahan sementara Sehun, _entah_ mengapa melihat punggung Myungsoo menjauh seperti pertanda buruk untuk Sehun, hatinya tiba-tiba cemas namun sedikit terabaikan melihat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya dengan menggendong Haowen yang tampak kesal karena sesuatu.

" _Wae?_ kenapa menangis?"

"Salahkan pamannya yang satu lagi! Dia benar-benar tidak berguna!"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan Haowen padanya, membuat Sehun memasukkan cepat kertas yang diberikan Myungsoo kedalam saku lalu mengambil alih Haowen yang tampak benar-benar kesal karena sesuatu "Apa yang dilakukan Kai samchoon?"

" _icecream…._ Tapi mama bilang tidak boleh, _hks…."_

" _ah,_ Jadi Kai samchon tidak boleh memberikan _ice cream?"_

" _eoh…."_

Putra sulung Yunho dan Jaejoong itu terlihat sangat menderita hanya karena _ice cream,_ membuat Sehun terkekeh gemas dan membiarkan keponakannya bersandar di pelukannya untuk berbisik "Baiklah, setelah Kyungie pergi kita cari _ice cream."_

" _jinja?"_

"Tentu saja, jadi sedikit tersenyum untuk paman."

Haowen pun dibuat terpaksa tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya kesal seraya menggeram "Jae hyung pasti akan memukul kepalamu!"

"Tidak mungkin, dia menyukaiku, hanya Kai yang akan dipukul kepalanya!"

" _ish!_ Terserahmu saja!"

Setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi dan tak lama seseorang memanggil keponakannya " _Haowenna…"_ dengan nada merayu seolah dirinya memiliki sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh si anak lima tahun dipelukannya " _ice cream!"_

Dan benar saja saat Chanyeol memegang dua _cup ice cream,_ Haowen segera beranjak dari pelukan Sehun dan berpindah pada teman pamannya " _aigoo,_ anak pintar." Katanya mengambil Haowen dari Sehun seraya berbisik "Aku pinjam keponakanmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada mertuaku disana, aku harus cari muka agar dinilai layak menjadi seorang ayah."

Malas menanggapi Sehun hanya mengusir Chanyeol dan berkata " _ya….ya…_ Lakukan sesukamu saja."

Bahkan sekilas Sehun bisa mendengar Chanyeol memekik bahagia, membuatnya terkekeh dan menyadari sekalipun hari ini yang menikah dengan Luhan adalah dirinya, maka Sehun tidak memiliki mertua untuknya cari muka.

 _Ya,_ mengingat kedua orang tua Luhan sudah tiada, maka tersisa satu orang sedarah dengan lelaki yang begitu dicintainya saat ini, satu orang tersisa itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ hitam dan setelan jas yang membuatnya sangat rupawan.

Dan terlihat dari caranya menyapa tamu dan tersenyum, sepertinya pria seusia kakak kandungnya itu sudah siap untuk mengantar adik kecilnya kedepan altar, _hal_ itu sukses membuat hati Sehun mencelos sakit, dia juga terpaksa kembali duduk di kursi tamu mengingat kedua kakaknya sedang berhianat dan tak mau berdiri menyambut pasangan yang akan berbahagia sesaat lagi.

" _tenanglah bajingan, kau bisa membuat hancur pesta ini."_

Sehun bergerak resah di tempat duduknya, sesekali matanya menatap Yifan yang sedang berbincang dengan Yunho, matanya terus mengagumi kedua sosok yang begitu dikaguminya dalan hidup hingga tanpa sadar Sehun bergumam " _kakak ipar."_ Dan itu hanya membuat Sehun terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

" _apa yang kulakukan?"_

Dia pun tertawa pahit, lalu memutuskan untuk menunggu detik demi detik yang membunuhnya hanya untuk menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Luhan setuju untuk menjalani hidup bersama Myungsoo selamanya.

" _ssh…."_

Sehun terus bergerak resah, tangannya terkepal erat dan jika bukan karena Luhan mengancam untuk membatalkan pernikahan jika tidak melihat dirinya pada hari ini, mungkin Sehun sudah berada di Tokyo dan menangisi kepedihannya disana seorang diri.

Tapi sayang Luhan tidak sebaik itu membiarkannya pergi, lelaki cantiknya sedang membalas dendam dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan, Luhan seolah ingin melihat dirinya hancur saat kalimat _bersedia_ diucapkan, membuat Sehun tersenyum pasrah sesekali mengutuk keadaan hingga membuatnya dan Luhan tidak bersama.

 _Ya,_ dia sudah berniat memaki dan menyalahkan takdir Tuhan sampai suara Chanyeol terdengar memanggilnya dan terlihat bingung akan sesuatu "Sehun!"

" _hmh?"_

"Kenapa Myungsoo belum berjalan memasuki altar? Bukankan ini sudah waktunya?" tanyanya yang terlihat sibuk menyuapi Haowen _ice cream_ dibalas sahutan kecil Sehun yang tidak bersemangat " _entahlah,_ Mungkin dia sedang bersiap."

"Tapi acaranya sudah terlambat hampir satu jam."

Barulah Sehun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung hingga membuat sesuatu saat mengganggu Sehun terlebih saat kapten basket disekolahnya dulu menambahkan "Aku sudah berjalan masuk satu jam sebelum Baekhyun memasuki altar beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi aku rasa ini sudah sangat terlambat."

Tiba-tiba Sehun resah, _resahnya_ bukan karena Luhan akan segera bersama Myungsoo, tapi lebih karena keadaan terlihat menjadi tegang namun coba ditutupi dengan senyum dibuat tenang.

Wajah Taeyong yang paling terlihat pucat, disusul wajah pucat Jaehyun, lalu tak lama Yifan dan paman Kwangsoo juga terlihat bertanya pada paman Lee yang tak lain adalah asisten Myungsoo sejak kecil.

" _ada apa-….."_

Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat wajah terakhir Myungsoo beberapa menit lalu, melewatkan sesuatu tentang ekspresi Myungsoo hingga hatinya memukul sakit menyadari bahwa Myungsoo yang baru saja berbicara dengannya beberapa menit lalu seperti Myungsoo si " _tukang mengalah."_ Sejak mereka menjadi teman hampir lima belas tahun yang lalu, lelaki yang sama yang selalu memberikan mainannya pada Kyungsoo ataupun dirinya tanpa mengeluh, yang selalu menjadi _credit card_ berjalan mereka tanpa meminta ganti.

Itu Myungsoo sahabatnya, _benar-benar teman kecilnya,_ bukan Myungsoo yang satu bulan lalu memohon agar dirinya mengalah dan bisa menikahi Luhan secepat mungkin, Sehun benar-benar panik, dia mencoba tenang dan berakhir meroogoh saku untuk mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan Myungsoo, membukanya kasar dan gugup hingga kalimat itu terbaca dan membuat Sehun nyaris tak bisa bernafas saat kalimat itu bertuliskan

 _Untuk Luhan aku hanya bayanganmu, Oh Sehun, jadi hari ini aku mengembalikan bayangan hitam itu padamu, datanglah padanya, hiduplah bersamanya, bahagialah Sehun, Luhan hanya mencintaimu, yang kebetulan adalah sahabatku._

 _DEG!_

Rasanya seribu jarum bergantian menusuk Sehun di seluruh hati dan tubuhnya, dia bahkan harus membuka bibirnya agar bisa bernafas sebelum bergumam " _Sial!"_ seraya meremat kertas sialan dari Myungsoo, tujuannya ada pada Taeyong dan Yifan hingga dirinya berlari dan terengah saat bertanya " _dimana—_ Dimana Myungsoo?"

Tanpa berbasa-basi dia bertanya, lalu isak tangis Taeyong pecah diikuti wajah cemas Yifan menyapa, kedua ekspresi itu seolah membenarkan bahwa terjadi sesuatu dan Sehun bertanya tak sabar "Ada apa? Kenapa diam Tae? Dimana Myungsoo?!"

"Dia tidak ada diruangan hyung, kami semua sudah mencarinya dan _nihil,_ Myungsoo hyung seperti lenyap ditelan bumi."

Jaehyun yang menjawab, adiknya terlihat cemas namun ditutupinya karena Taeyong, jadilah Sehun bertindak cepat dan mengambil ponsel sebelum Jaehyun memberitahu "Ponselnya ada diatas meja, dia tidak membawanya."

Sehun lemas mendengarnya, dia berteriak marah seraya menggeram " _bajingan! Aku akan menemukanmu."_

"Tidak perlu."

Semua tak terkecuali Sehun menoleh saat mendengar suara parau khas milik lelaki cantik yang keluar dari ruang tunggunya diikuti Baekhyun yang terlihat cemas dan resah.

Mereka juga bisa melihat Luhan, sang calon pengantin melepas blazer putih yang membuat dirinya terlihat sangat sempurna hanya untuk berjalan mendekati kerumunan dengan wajah dibuat tenang tapi sepenuhnya terluka untuk berkata "Myungsoo tidak akan datang."

Sontak ucapan Luhan membuat semua menatap tak percaya padanya, Sehun terutama, dia ingin bertanya ada apa sampai menyadari bahwa Luhan memegang secarik kertas yang sama dengan miliknya.

Tebakannya adalah pemberian dari Myungsoo, dan entah sama atau tidak isi surat itu yang jelas sekilas Luhan menatapnya sendu sebelum beralih pada sang kakak, menatapnya kosong, memohon "Kelak, nanti jika gege bertemu Myungsoo, jangan pernah membencinya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yifan cemas sementara tangis Taeyong pecah dan tak bersuara di pelukan Jaehyun, jadilah Luhan mendekati calon adik iparnya untuk berbisik "Beri aku waktu sampai aku bisa menemukan kakakmu."

" _rrhh—aaarghhyungg—hkssss..."_

Tangisnya terdengar sangat memilukan dan jujur Luhan sudah kehabisan air matanya untuk merasa buruk atau sangat buruk saat ini, dia terlalu malu hanya untuk menatap Taeyong hingga tujuan terakhirnya adalah Sehun yang kini menatapnya _intens._

Luhan membalas tatapan itu sarkas, terkadang sendu namun benci juga tersirat, dia pun mencengkram kuat kertas yang ada ditangannya sebelum berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menyerahkan kertas yang diberikan Myungsoo untuknya pada Sehun.

"Ini salahmu, semua salahmu, dan aku membencimu, _entahlah."_

Barulah saat dia berbicara dengan Sehun air matanya jatuh melewati hidung dan bibirnya _peach_ miliknya, pikiran Luhan kosong, hatinya tergores dipenuhi rasa bersalah lalu disaat yang sama hujan turun deras di halaman hotel yang sudah disiapkan Myungsoo sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

 _Sepagi ini_ hujan turun, _haha,_ Luhan harusnya berterimakasih pada Tuhan, karena Kuasa-Nya pula jika Myungsoo tidak pergi sekalipun pernikahan mereka akan sedikit mengalami hambatan, _ah,_ atau mungkin Myungsoo yang merencanakan ini? Berdoa sepanjang malam agar ramalan cuaca benar hingga dirinya tidak perlu menanggung malu diantara kerumunan para tamu.

Membayangkan hal itu membuat Luhan terisak pilu, dia terisak sangat menderita namun dihapusnya cepat untuk tersenyum layaknya seseorang yang mengalami depresi berat " _bodoh, kau masih memikirkan aku sebaik itu? Aku benar-benar marah padamu L!"_

"Luhan-..."

Saat paman Kwangsoo ingin menahan Luhan agar tidak pergi, Kris mencegahnya, dia memberi isyarat pada sang paman untuk membiarkan Luhan sementara mereka semua bisa melihat bagaimana langkah kecil kaki Luhan beranjak melewati hujan, seketika tubuhnya basah dengan kemeja putih yang memperlihatkan cetakan punggungnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Semua tak melakukan apapun termasuk Sehun, mereka hanya membiarkan Luhan berjalan ke arah altar tempat dirinya dan Myungsoo akan mengikat janji

" _Lu..."_

Kali ini Sehun yang memanggil dalam lirih, diam-diam dia membaca surat yang diberikan Myungsoo pada Luhan dengan air mata penyesalan mengiringi setiap kalimat yang tertera disana.

 _Untukmu, lelaki cantik serta baik hatinya, yang hampir saja melakukan kesalahan dengan menikahi aku, si lelaki jahat yang menggunakan kondisi sekaratku untuk berbuat keji pada kalian dua insan yang mencinta dengan penuh pengorbanan dan rasa cinta satu sama lain._

Sehun membaca kalimat pertamanya, matanya sekilas melihat Luhan yang terus berjalan mendekati altar namun terlihat begitu menyedihkan di setiap langkah yang diambilnya, dia ingin berlari kesana, memeluknya, tapi isi surat Myungsoo memaksanya untuk mempelajari arti dari kejadian hari ini.

 _Maaf memaksamu untuk ada pada kondisi dimana seharusnya kau berbahagia tapi tidak bisa karena bukan Sehun yang akan menjadi suamimu, tapi aku_

 _Maaf juga karena menggunakan kondisiku yang menyedihkan ini untuk merenggut cintamu dari Sehun, memisahkanmu dari Sehun, dan membuatmu sangat menderita di hari yang membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik, mantan kekasihku._

Sehun mendongak sekejap, matanya kini nanar menatap punggung Luhan dan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah hanya untuk membaca satu kalimat terakhir yang terdengar begitu egois dari sahabatnya.

 _Tapi aku tahu, aku tahu dimana posisiku di hatimu, aku hanya bayangan Sehun, yang akan menjadi alasan kau kuat untuk hidup bersamaku kelak._

 _Aku tahu dengan seluruh kesadaranku bahwa kau mengatakan "bersedia" untuk menikah denganku bukan karena kau ingin, tapi karena si bodoh itu yang memintamu, yang memohon padamu._

 _Aku tahu Luhan, dan aku menyesal melakukan hal jahat ini pada kalian._

 _Aku akan hidup dalam penyesalan hingga kematianku menjemput jika aku tetap egois melangsungkan pernikahan ini._

 _Jadi aku memutuskan, ya, aku sudah membuat keputusan tepat di hari pernikahanku sendiri_

Sehun tak lagi membacanya, dia sudah menghafal kalimat terakhir dan merobek kasar kertas itu, tatapannya kini mengunci sepenuhnya pada Luhan, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dirasakan lelaki cantik itu sementara kalimat terakhir Myungsoo terus berputar di kepalanya saat ini

 _Aku akan mengembalikan cintamu pada Sehun,_

 _Jangan merasa bersalah_

 _Jangan sekalipun menangis_

 _Hanya bahagialah dengan bajingan yang kau cintai itu,_

 _Bahagialah, aku mendoakan kalian tulus di sisa hidupku_

Sehun tertawa pilu, kini dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Luhan, hati mereka sesak dipenuhi rasa bersalah, dan saat Myungsoo meminta mereka berdua untuk berbahagia?

"Bagaimana bisa kami bahagia jika caramu merelakan menyisakan rasa bersalah pada kami?"

 _Entahlah,_

Rasanya bahagia itu semakin jauh untuk mereka, terlebih saat Sehun sudah ada disana, disamping Luhan, menemani lelaki itu berlutut di tempat seharusnya dia mengikat janji bersama sahabatnya.

Dia tahu Luhan menangis, terlihat dari getaran di punggungnya dan cengkraman kuat jemari di pahanya, dia tahu Luhan terluka tapi yang dilakukan lelaki cantik itu hanya menatap kosong tanpa berkedip sampai Sehun mengambil tangannya, menggenggamnya erat dan Luhan sempat menoleh untuk kembali melihat kedepan.

" _mianhae..."_ ucapnya lirih, dan Luhan hanya bisa membalas

"Ini salahmu, aku ditinggalkan di hari pernikahanku sendiri!"

Suara marah Luhan bersahutan dengan suara hujan yang semakin deras, bisa saja Sehun mengabaikan dan pura-pura tidak mendengar, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu, dia mendengar semuanya terlalu jelas hingga tanpa sadar dia hanya mengatakan " _aku tahu."_ Sebagai jawaban

Luhan ingin menarik tangannya, dan Sehun melengkapi kosong di jemari tangannya dengan jemarinya, menautkannya erat seraya berbisik tanpa melihat pada Luhan "Maafkan aku."

Luhan merespon dengan senyum dingin lalu tanpa sadar menjawab lebih dingin dari cuaca yang menusuk tulang rusuk mereka berdua saat ini

"Ini salahmu, dan aku membencimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Satu minggu sudah berlalu…._

Namun keberadaan Myungsoo belum ditemukan hingga detik ini juga, berbagai cara sudah dilakukan untuk melacak kepergian Myungsoo namun nihil, baik keluarga Kim,Yifan maupun Sehun sendiri, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menemukan Myungsoo hingga tujuh hari telah berlalu.

Petunjuk terakhir adalah Kyoto, Paman Lee yang menemukan tiket dan tujuan penerbangan Myungsoo saat itu adalah Kyoto, Jepang, tapi lucunya setelah Sehun mencari tidak ada satu pun petunjuk yang mengarah pada keberadaan Myungsoo di Negara ketiga setelah Seoul dan Beijing yang sering dikunjungi Sehun.

"Baiklah, terus kabari aku, pastikan kau tidak melewatkan satu apapun."

 _Pip!_

Lalu di balkon Hanyang universitas, terlihat professor muda berparas tampan yang merupakan salah satu penyebab perginya sahabat sekaligus calon pengantin itu berada untuk menenangkan diri, setiap hari selama tujuh hari terakhir dirinya selalu mencari dan mencari keberadaan sahabatnya.

Dia tak mengenal lelah dan waktu, setiap ponsel berbunyi dia akan selalu mengangkat sekalipun itu tengah malam atau setiap kali ada kabar sosok menyerupai sahabatnya, lelaki itu, Sehun tidak akan segan bergegas memastikan walau itu dini hari.

Tujuannya hanya satu, dia berharap Myungsoo menyelesaikan hubungannya dan Luhan dengan cara semestinya, tidak membuat salah satu pihak merasa bersalah dan yang lain merasa tersakiti seperti ini.

" _haaah~"_

Lalu bersamaan dengan tarikan nafasnya yang begitu berat, Sehun mengepul asap rokoknya, _entah_ sejak kapan dia mulai menghisap rokok, sepertinya satu minggu lalu hanya untuk membuatnya sedikit _relax_ alih-alih minum dan mabuk hingga berakhir tidak fokus mencari dimana Myungsoo.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi bajingan?"

Hisapan terakhir rokoknya dimatikan di penyangga balkon, setelahnya Sehun menumpukan tangannya di atas dagu seraya melihat kerumunan mahasiswa yang ada di lantai dasar, sejujurnya bukan tanpa alasan Sehun memilih balkon di lantai lima sebagai tempat singgahnya untuk menyendiri.

Karena dilantai ini pula dia bisa memperhatikan sosok cantik yang sudah hampir satu minggu sama sekali tidak berekspresi namun tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa yang ingin mencapai tujuan akhirnya untuk lulus.

Sehun sesekali melihat arlojinya, menebak ini sudah waktunya dia bisa melihat sosok cantik yang mengatakan benci padanya tepat saat dia ditinggalkan di hari pernikahannya sendiri, membuat lagi-lagi jantung Sehun berdebar tanpa alasan dan benar saja, _refleks_ bibirnya tersenyum saat dia melihat lelaki cantik yang begitu dicintainya sedang berjalan meninggalkan halaman universitas.

" _Luhan, aku merindukanmu sayang."_

Dan beginilah Sehun, hanya berani memandang dari jauh tanpa mendekat, mengobati rindunya hanya dengan melihat sosok mungil itu berjalan melintasi halaman dan bergegas kembali ke apartement.

Selalu seperti itu selama seminggu terakhir, Sehun juga tidak pernah lagi melihat senyum Luhan sejak hari itu, sesekali jika dia beruntung dia akan mendapati Luhan tersenyum kecil saat bersama teman sekelasnya, selebihnya lelaki cantik itu cenderung murung dan entah mengapa selalu terlihat pucat walau pewarna _peach_ sudah terlihat di bibir mungilnya.

" _tunggulah sebentar lagi."_ Katanya tersenyum lirih, biasanya dia akan berhenti menatap Luhan jika Minseok sudah bersamanya, jadi saat asisten sekaligus pengasuh Luhan di Seoul itu terlihat berjalan mendekatinya maka tugas Sehun hanya pergi dan kembali bekerja untuk berdiri lagi disini keesokan harinya, melihat Luhan secara diam-diam.

" _haah~"_

Baru satu langkah dia beranjak, tapi suara teriakan mengganggunya bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, dia bersumpah itu adalah suara Minseok, _tapi kenapa?_ Sedetik yang lalu semua baik-baik saja, membuat Sehun menoleh lagi ke arah balkon untuk dibuat terkejut melihat sekerumunan mahasiswa menghampiri Minseok dengan Luhan yang tampak tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

" _Luhan!"_

Buru-buru Sehun pergi menuruni tangga dari lantai lima, langkahnya nyaris melompati seluruh anak tangga jika memungkinkan, yang dia inginkan hanya sampai di tempat Luhan secepat mungkin hingga dalam hitungan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh detik Sehun sudah sampai di halaman kampus untuk menyeruak diantara kerumunan.

Dia kelelahan terlihat dari langkah kaki yang mulai tidak stabil dan nafasnya terengah, harusnya dia beristirahat sejenak tapi melihat teman sekelas Luhan yang diketahuinya bernama Jinyoung ingin menggendong pujaan hatinya hanya membuat Sehun marah untuk merebut paksa Luhan darinya.

"Biar aku saja-…." Katanya tersengal, menatap marah pada Jinyoung hingga terdengar bisik dari mahasiswa lain yang melihat sisi berbeda darinya saat ini, Sehun tidak peduli, dirinya cemas merasakan suhu tubuh Luhan begitu panas terlebih saat wajahnya sangat pucat hanya membuat Sehun panik dan mencari Minseok untuk memberitahu

"Kita kerumah sakit-…SEKARANG!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau tidak perlu cemas, adikmu baik-baik saja, dia hanya mengalami dehidrasi ringan dan akan baik-baik saja setelah menjalani perawatan."

Saat ini keadaan sudah berpindah di Seoul hospital, dan yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter Kwon adalah Yifan ditemani Kwangsoo sementara Sehun berada didalam ruangan Luhan enggan beranjak walau perawat sudah meminta izin hanya untuk sekedar memasang jarum infus di tangan kiri Luhan.

"Tapi Yuri, sebelumnya adikku memiliki depresi karena sangat tertekan dengan masalahnya, lalu belum lama ini dia kembali harus menghadapi situasi diluar kemampuannya untuk menerima kenyataan, adikku juga sempat dirawat karena depresinya dan menjalani konsultasi dengan _psikiater,_ jadi apa anda yakin adikku baik-baik saja?"

"Ya tentu saja,…"

Yifan terlihat sangat cemas saat berbicara dengan temannya sekaligus teman Yunho yang kebetulan menangani Luhan saat ini, wanita itu terus tersenyum entah karena apa dan Yifan dibuat tenang karena tampaknya Yuri sudah sangat berpengalaman hingga tersenyum menjadi satu-satunya jawaban saat ini "Adikmu baik-baik saja, percaya padaku. Lagipula respon gerak tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang tertekan dan mengalami depresi, _sebaliknya,_ tubuh adikmu sedang beradaptasi dengan bayi yang ada didalam kandungannya, dia hanya kelelahan dan saranku Luhan harus banyak beristirahat untuk kebaikannya dan calon bayinya."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Yifan maupun Kwangsoo, _tidak,_ bukannya mereka tidak ingin menjawab, tapi mereka tidak bisa, terlebih saat ada kalimat bayi disela penjelasan panjang yang disampaikan Yuri pada mereka.

" _wae?_ Apa kalian belum tahu tentang kehamilan Luhan?"

Yuri menebaknya dengan mudah dan Kwangsoo yang pertama kali bergumam, terdengar sangat _shock_ sementara wajah Yifan tegang nyaris tak bisa bernafas seperti ada yang mencekiknya kuat saat ini.

" _b-bayi? Hamil? Siapa?_ Apa yang dokter Kwon bicarakan adalah Luhan kecilku?" tanyanya cemas dibalas senyum lembut Yuri yang secara tak langsung memberi selamat pada calon kakek serta paman pada kedua pria yang diketahuinya adalah _relative_ dari Luhan.

"Ya, Luhan sedang hamil dan usia kandungannya saat ini memasuki lima minggu."

" _Ya Tuhan…"_

Kwangsoo menangis entah bahagia entah merasa cemas, yang dipikirkannya saat ini hanya satu, jika yang dikandung Luhan adalah anak Myungsoo berarti calon cucunya tidak akan memiliki ayah yang melarikan diri saat pernikahan mereka, lagipula Yifan tidak akan membiarkan adiknya bersama dengan lelaki yang sudah melukainya.

Hal itu membuat Kwangsoo diam-diam melirik pada Yifan dan benar saja, putra tertua keluarga Wu itu terlihat sedang menahan marahnya pada Myungsoo, namun satu hal yang membuat Kwangsoo mengernyit bingung adalah bukan nama Myungsoo yang diteriakkan Yifan saat ini, melainkan

"OH SEHUN!"

" _Sehun?"_

Buru-buru Kwangsoo berterimakasih pada dokter yang menangani Luhan sebelum ikut berlari mengejar Yifan, berrtanya-tanya kenapa marahnya ditujukan untuk Sehun dan bukan pada Myungsoo?

"Yifan!"

Rasanya percuma memanggil karena saat ini pintu ruangan Luhan sudah dibuka dan Kwangsoo bergedik takut tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun disana.

"KATAKAN!"

Dan benar saja dugannya, entah karena alasan apa tapi Yifan terlihat sangat marah dan mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Sehun, Kwangsoo yakin pemuda itu tercekik dilihat dari telinganya yang berwarna merah sementara Yifan terus bertanya "KAU ATAU MYUNGSOO YANG TIDUR DENGAN ADIKKU DAN MEMBUATNYA HAMIL, _HAH?!"_

Lalu perubahan wajah Sehun terlihat sama merah dengan telinganya, kentara sekali jika dia terkejut, tapi hanya untuk sekedar bertanya " _apa maksud gege?"_ adalah hal sulit hingga mendarat satu pukulan diwajahnya dan sukses membuat Sehun terhuyung dilantai.

" _BAJINGAN!"_

" _YIFAN!"_

Jelas Kwangsoo berteriak panik, pertama ini dirumah sakit dan kedua Luhan masih ada diruangan dan belum sadarkan diri, lalu kedua lelaki yang lain bertengkar tanpa melihat keadaan, _Yifan terutama,_ dia seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan terus berteriak seperti hanya mereka satu-satunya manusia yang tinggal disana.

"KATAKAN PADAKU KAU ATAU MYUNGSOO YANG MEMBUAT ADIKKU HARUS MENANGGUNG BENIH MENJIJIKAN SALAH SATU DARI KALIAN! KATAKAN OH SEHUN!"

Sehun benar-benar terlihat pucat, raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan dia kehilangan fokus untuk mencerna ucapan Yifan dan membuat lelaki yang lebih tua itu nyaris memukulnya lagi jika Kwangsoo tidak berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka

"YIFAN HENTIKAN! APA KAU GILA? ADIKMU BELUM SADARKAN DIRI!"

"LEPAS PAMAN— _aku….._ AKU HARUS MENCARI TAHU SIAPA AYAH DARI CALON BAYI YANG DIKANDUNG LUHAN—LEPAS!"

" _mwo?_ Calon bayi? Luhan hamil? _Benarkah?"_

Diluar dugaan ekpresi wajah Sehun sangat berlawanan dengan Yifan, jika wajah Yifan sarat benci dan kemarahan maka wajah Sehun yang awalnya cemas dan bertanya perlahan menjadi lembut dipenuhi senyum haru.

Kwangsoo bahkan bersumpah melihat Sehun menghapus air matanya untuk menatap harap pada sosok Luhannya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur, membuatnya membaca keadaan untuk diam-diam memekik menyadari bahwa kemungkinan besar kemarahan Yifan beralasan, bahwa amarahnya pada Sehun adalah tepat pada tujuan karena memang sepertinya bayi yang dikandung Luhan bukan milik Myungsoo melainkan milik….

" _tidak mungkin, itu tidak mungkin Sehun."_

Kwangsoo menyanggah cepat dan disaat bersamaan Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di perut Luhan seraya bergumam " _anakku, kau benar-benar datang seperti keajaiban."_

 _BRAK!_

Kwangsoo terjatuh lemas di tempatnya, membiarkan Yifan pada posisi siap memukul lagi wajah Sehun namun tidak dilakukannya, sulung dua bersaudara itu tampaknya memang hanya mencari siapa ayah dari bayi yang dikandung adiknya.

Jadi saat Sehun penuh kelembutan dan cinta mengatakan _anakku,_ hanya membuatnya sadar bahwa menyakiti bajingan kecil itu sama dengan membuat adiknya tidak memiliki ayah untuk bayi mereka.

" _Yifan bagaimana ini?_ Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Yifan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kwangsoo, kembali didekatinya Sehun penuh tatapan berkilat untuk bertanya memastikan secara langsung "Jadi anak itu milikmu?"

"….."

Tak ada jawaban yang terdengar, dilihat dari bagaimana cara Sehun terisak hanya seperti menandakan bahwa lelaki itu sedang jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya, yang dilakukannya hanya menciumi perut Luhan yang terlihat masih datar sementara tangannya mengusap jemari Luhan serta terus bergumam " _anakku."_ Seolah dengan kalimat itu bisa membuat keadaan mengerikan diantara mereka menjadi lebih baik.

"Sehun!"

" _hmh?"_

"Tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku! Anak itu milikmu?"

Tangan Sehun kini berpindah di perut Luhan, mengusapnya sayang lalu mengangguk layaknya pria sejati tanpa mengingkari "Ya, ini anakku Ge, anakku." Katanya penuh kebanggan namun masih membekas luka di hati Yifan, pria yang akan segera menjadi seorang paman itu kembali mengepal tangannya, siap memukul lagi wajah Sehun sampai tangan yang terasa dingin memegang lengannya, tak ada tenaga disana, hanya sebuah sentuhan dan hal itu membuat Yifan menoleh untuk mendapati Luhan sedang menatap memohon padanya.

" _Jangan Ge…."_

"Lu?" Yifan terdiam sejenak, tetap berniat memukul Sehun dengan mengatakan "Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan bajingan ini padamu!" katanya marah namun Luhan menmegang lengannya sedikit kuat saat ini, menatap kakaknya penuh penyesalan untuk mengakui " _aku tahu ge,_ aku juga bersalah atas kehamilanku, _jadi kumohon jangan_ pukul Sehun, jangan pukul ayah dari calon bayiku _ge_ , _hksss"_

Sepertinya sang adik juga sudah mengetahui kondisi terbarunya, dan sama seperti Sehun maka tak ada penyesalan di raut wajahnya yang pucat, hal itu tentu membuat hati Yifan sakit karena merasa dikhianati adiknya sendiri.

Namun semua ini sudah terlanjur terjadi, tak ada yang bisa merubah lagi takdir bahwa Luhan akan menjadi seorang ibu di usianya yang masih begitu muda, membuat lelaki tertua diantara mereka bertiga itu memalingkan wajah untuk melepas sentuhan Luhan di tangannya.

Dia kecewa, _jelas_

Dia marah, _sangat_

Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, di kondisi seperti ini Luhan sangat membutuhkannya, jadilah dia memutuskan untuk tidak membuat masalah semakin rumit dan hanya berkata "Istirahatlah, gege akan datang besok pagi."

Setelahnya Yifan berjalan terhuyung keluar dari ruangan, Luhan bisa melihat raut kecewa di wajah kakaknya, tapi satu yang pasti, yang diyakininya, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, sang kakak akan selalu menjadi benteng yang tak hanya melindungi dirinya tapi juga bayinya dan Luhan bisa menjamin hal itu hanya dari cara kakaknya berbicara setelah dikecewakan olehnya.

" _ge…hkss…mianhae."_ Luhan terisak pilu namun perhatiannya teralihkan saat dirasa tangan Sehun bergerak lembut di atas perutnya, keduanya kini memfokuskan diri pada perut Luhan tanpa satu kata bisa terucap.

Mereka bahagia, tapi tidak bisa merayakannya karena rasa bersalah yang masih tinggal di hati masing-masing, jadilah Sehun terus mengusap perut Luhan sementara Luhan diam-diam terisak bingung untuk bertanya dalam isakannya.

" _apa—hks-…_ Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Sehun?"

Menatap Luhan tepat di matanya, Sehun kemudian membuat satu keputusan untuk mengatakan "Kita akan menjaga dan merawatnya dengan baik."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun termasuk dirimu jika aku belum bertemu dengan Myungsoo, _aku tidak bisa,_ hatiku masih sakit memikirkan kondisinya."

"Aku juga."

Suasana kembali canggung untuk mereka berdua, tanpa disadari ini adalah percakapan mereka yang paling lama setelah satu minggu berlalu, jadi Sehun tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk bicara dan berada dekat dengan Luhan selama mengandung buah hatinya.

Jadilah dia memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam jemari Luhan yang terasa dingin, menatapnya lembut dan berkata "Dengan atau tanpa hubungan yang mengikat kita, aku akan tetap ada disampingmu, membantumu memenuhi segala yang kau butuhkan selama mengandung calon anakku, terimakasih tidak membencinya Lu, aku tidak mengharapkan kau menerima semudah ini tentang kehamilanmu."

Luhan tertawa tapi air matanya mengalir cepat untuk mengumpat pada Sehun "Bodoh, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan tentang kehamilan ini? Dulu, saat kita menghianati Myungsoo?" ujarnya parau hingga membuat Sehun menunduk sampai Luhan bertanya lagi "Lagipula kenapa aku harus membenci anakku sendiri, _hmh?"_

Terdengar nyaris tak bersuara Sehun menjawab "Karena dia anakku juga, darah dagingku dan kau membenciku."

Entah mengapa melihat Sehun sedekat ini setelah sekian lama justru membuat hati Luhan penuh sesak, bukan karena dia tidak ingin, tapi rasa rindunya terlalu banyak untuk lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu, Luhan ingin sekali menunjukkan bahwa rasa bencinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa cinta yang masih tersisa untuk ayah dari calon bayinya.

Luhan menghapus lagi air matanya, sedikit memalingkan wajah untuk membenarkan "Kau benar, aku membencimu." Ujarnya dingin namun dipenuhi penekanan saat menambahkan "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membenci anakmu, _anak kita."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _YESHH GENGS THIS IS ANOTHER M-PREG From me! Just enjoyed_

 _._

 _Happy reading and happy road to ending_

 _._

 _Missyouuuu gengs, Love :*_


	15. Chapter 15

_Previous_

" _Karena dia anakku juga, darah dagingku dan kau membenciku."_

 _Entah mengapa melihat Sehun sedekat ini setelah sekian lama justru membuat hati Luhan penuh sesak, bukan karena dia tidak ingin, tapi rasa rindunya terlalu banyak untuk lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu, Luhan ingin sekali menunjukkan bahwa rasa bencinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa cinta yang masih tersisa untuk ayah dari calon bayinya._

 _Luhan menghapus lagi air matanya, sedikit memalingkan wajah untuk membenarkan "Kau benar, aku membencimu." Ujarnya dingin namun dipenuhi penekanan saat menambahkan "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membenci anakmu, anak kita."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A long long words indeed!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Take a time and happy readings, Love :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Huek~….._

 _Huek~…._

Sudah hampir tiga bulan berlalu tapi rasa mualnya masih mendominasi dan masih begitu dirasakan oleh lelaki berparas cantik yang kini terlihat sedikit lebih gemuk karena kehamilannya.

 _Huek~….._

 _Huek~…._

Dan ya, ini memang masih memasuki trisemester pertama kehamilannya, tapi tidak bisakah dia bangun di pagi hari atau hendak tidur di malam hari tanpa rasa mual berlebih seperti ini?

 _Huek~….._

 _Huek~.._

Jawabannya tidak melihat bagaimana dirinya masih rutin memuntahkan seluruh isi perut bahkan saat kehamilanya hampir memasuki bulan keempat.

"Luhan apa rasanya sangat mual?"

Dan yang bertanya adalah ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandungnya, sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan ikut membantu memijat tengkuk serta mengusap punggung agar dia merasa lebih baik.

" _pergilah…._ Ini sudah lebih baik."

"Tidak, kau bahkan belum berhenti mengeluarkan isi perutmu."

"Aku baik-…"

 _Huek~….._

"Jelas kau masih mual."

Lelaki yang masih mengenakan _shirt_ kemeja putihnya itu terlihat cemas dan sabar menemani ibu dari calon bayinya memuntahkan isi perut di wastafel, _ya,_ walau itu artinya mereka harus beradu argument karena Luhan tidak suka dirinya diperhatikan saat memuntahkan isi perut.

 _Aku mengerikan saat muntah_

Itu alasan yang membuat Sehun, calon ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Luhan, terkekeh dan bersikeras untuk ikut menanggung perbuatannya dengan mendampingi Luhan di trisemester awal kehamilannya hingga nanti buah hati mereka benar-benar lahir kedunia.

 _Huek~….._

 _Huek~…._

"Ma…."

 _Klik…._

Tepat waktu saat Sehun memanggil dan pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan wanita setengah paru baya yang akan menjadi nenek dari dua orang cucunya sedang membawa segelas jahe hangat yang sangat dibutuhkan Luhan saat ini.

"Ini nak, minum ini."

Luhan mematikan _kran_ air, mengusap kasar bibirnya yang basah lalu meminum jahe hangat buatan dari wanita cantik yang sedang menatap cemas padanya " _hmh, gomawo Ma."_

"Bagaimana nak?"

Luhan terlalu lemas untuk menjawab, yang dia lakukan hanya bersandar didada Sehun sementara ayah dari calon bayinya itu dengan sigap menggendongnya _bridal_ dan membawanya kekamar yang sudah ditinggalkan Sehun selama dua tahun.

"Aku akan membawa Luhan ke kamar."

" _eoh,_ jika butuh sesuatu panggil mama."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, kini dia beranjak dari kamar mandi utama, melewati meja makan dimana seluruh keluarganya termasuk Yifan berada untuk menatap cemas wajah yang terlihat pucat di dalam gendongannya.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" Yifan yang bertanya dibalas anggukan singkat Sehun menjawab "Ya, ge, akan segera baik-baik saja." Katanya memberitahu dan tak lama pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua dimana Luhan tinggal selama tiga bulan terakhir.

" _rhh…"_

Luhan menggeliat tak rela saat Sehun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, matanya setengah terbuka dan bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun terlihat mencemaskan dirinya, terbukti dari kemeja yang digulung asal hingga lengan, dasi kerja yang hanya dikendurkan agar bisa bernafas sementara dengan sabar Sehun mengurus dirinya dan calon buah hati mereka yang akan memasuki usia kandungan empat bulan lusa nanti.

"Sehun."

Lelaki si pemilik mata elang itu menoleh, tersenyum saat Luhan memanggilnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, menggenggam jemari yang mulai terasa lebih besar digenggamannya "Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya, dan Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Baiklah aku akan pergi setelah memastikan kau tidur."

"Kau tidak bermalam?"

"Kau tahu aku memiliki perjanjian dengan kakakmu, jadi aku belum bisa bermalam."

Perjanjian yang dimaksud adalah selama masa kehamilan yang harus dilewatinya, Luhan akan tinggal di kediaman Oh, keputusan yang diambil tepat setelah seluruh keluarga tahu bahwa anak yang dikandung Luhan bukanlah milik Myungsoo melainkan Sehun.

Jadi sebagai rasa tanggung jawab sekaligus rasa bersalah yang dipikul Sehun, keluaraganya yang akan membayar kesalahan putra nomor dua mereka dengan bertanggung jawab penuh atas kondisi Luhan semasa kehamilannya.

Memastikan bahwa Luhan akan merasa nyaman di masa kehamilannya, bahagia di masa penantian si malaikat kecil serta melindungi Luhan layaknya keluarga sendiri, _bukan orang asing,_ , memastikan Luhan tidak kekurangan satu apapun baik batin maupun materi hingga pada akhirnya si buah hati yang dinanti akan hadir di tengah-tengah keluarga Oh dan keluarga Wu.

Lantas apa yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa bermalam dirumahnya sendiri?

Itu karena Yifan memberi ultimatum _"Hanya keluargamu yang boleh menjaga adikku, aku tidak ingin kalian bersama jika kalian belum bisa memutuskan untuk menikah!"_

Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan berjanji hanya akan menjaga Luhan di setiap saat kecuali malam hari, mempercayakan kenyamanan Luhan pada keluarganya dan itu tampak berhasil

"Tapi besok jadwal bertemu dokter."

Menenangkan Luhan dengan mengusap surai serta mencium kening adalah hal yang dilakukan Sehun sebelum meyakinkan lelaki cantik yang terlihat mencemaskannya "Aku akan datang besok pagi, aku tidak akan terlambat ."

"Diluar hujan." Luhan masih berusaha agar Sehun tinggal tapi lelaki itu memiliki alasan untuk tetap pergi dan tidak bersama dirinya di malam hari "Yifan ge masih ada dibawah kalau kau ingat."

"Aku akan membujuknya."

"Tidak perlu Lu, dia masih begitu marah padaku bahkan setelah tiga bulan berlalu."

"Dia menyayangi ayah dari calon keponakannya."

Sehun tertawa gemas, dikecupnya lagi kening Luhan seraya bersiap pergi karena hari semakin larut "Semua menyayangi bayi kita." Katanya beralih menyingkap piyama tidur Luhan hingga bisa bersentuhan langsung dengan perut Luhan yang semakin buncit dan besar.

"Hey nak, sudah cukup mengganggu mama hari ini, Mama sudah muntah lebih dari dua puluh menit, bersabar sebentar, _ya?"_

Dan Luhan selalu menyukai kebiasaan baru yang dilakukan Sehun sejak mereka tahu ada bayi yang sedang bertumbuh di perutnya, lelaki itu akan selalu berkomunikasi dengan bayi mereka setiap waktu di setiap kesempatan, mengecupnya hangat, mengusapnya lembut, lalu menempelkan telinganya disana untuk mengajak berbicara banyak hal buah hati mereka yang akan mereka ketahui jenis kelaminnya esok hari.

Hal itu membuat hati Luhan merasa hangat menyadari walau datang dengan cara yang salah, buah hatinya menerima cinta yang begitu besar dari dua keluarga yang sedang menanti kelahirannya, lalu disaat yang sama Sehun seolah terus membuktikan bahwa sebesar apapun cinta dua keluarga mereka untuk si buah hati, tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan cintanya sebagai seorang ayah.

"Dia selalu tenang jika ayahnya yang berbicara." Luhan memberitahu, dan disela obrolan singkat yang sedang dilakukan Sehun di perut lelaki cantiknya, dia mendongak dan bertanya "Benarkah?"

" _eoh,_ tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku atau Jaehyun atau Mama atau Papa mengajaknya berbicara, dia akan selalu membuat perutku _kram_ dan tegang, tapi jika sudah disentuh apalagi dicium oleh ayahnya aku benar-benar bisa berbaring, _kau tahu?_ Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anakmu saja sepertinya."

Luhan bergumam iri sementara Sehun tersenyum bangga pada bayinya yang sedang tidur didalam perut Luhan "Baguslah, kau memang harus jadi anak papa yang baik, nanti papa akan mengajarkanmu cara melindungi mama agar mama tidak menangis lagi." Katanya memberi pesan namun tak menyadari bahwa saat ini hati Luhan bergemuruh hangat mendengarnya, lelaki cantik itu bahkan terpaksa memalingkan wajah sesaat ketika Sehun menurunkan lagi piyama tidurnya.

Ada rasa tak rela setiap kali Sehun berhenti berbicara dengan bayi mereka, itu seperti tanda bahwa Sehun akan segera pergi dan Luhan ingin memintanya tinggal, memeluknya dalam tidur namun dia tahu, mereka tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku pergi ya?"

"Haruskah?"

"Ini sudah sangat larut Lu, besok aku akan datang lebih awal."

"Ambil cuti sehari, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Sehun kemudian mengangguk, dia tersenyum kecil dan bertanya "Dimana ingin menghabiskan waktu kali ini?"

Tanpa berfikir Luhan menjawab "Apartemenmu saja."

"Baiklah, akan kupanggil petugas kebersihan sebelum kau datang, _kau tahu?_ Tempatku sangat kotor dan berantakan."

"Panggil mereka malam ini, selagi mereka membersihkan kau bisa tidur di apartemenku, tempat itu sudah lama tidak ditinggali bukan?"

"Kau salah, aku selalu tidur disana tiga bulan ini."

Bahkan hal sekecil itu baru diketahui Luhan saat ini, rasanya seperti Sehun tidak mempedulikan hal lain selain kehamilan Luhan, jadi dia tidak akan repot-repot bercerita tentang dimana dia tidur karena hanya Luhan dan buah hati mereka yang kini diutamakan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidur di tempatku?"

"Di tempat tidurmu masih menyisakan aroma tubuh dan _parfume_ milikmu, aku menyukainya." Katanya mencium kening Luhan, _sontak_ hal itu membuat Luhan menutup mata sampai dirasa Sehun berjalan menjauh darinya.

"Hubungi aku jika merasa tidak nyaman, aku akan segera datang."

"Bodoh, jaraknya terlalu jauh."

 _Klik…_

Sehun membuka pintu kamar seraya menjawab "Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap datang." Katanya bersikeras seraya memandangi Luhan didepan pintu "Aku pergi."

"Sehun!"

" _hmh?"_

Tepat sebelum Sehun menutup pintu, Luhan kembali memanggil, kali ini wajahnya terlihat ragu namun tetap bertanya "Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Berat rasanya menanyakan ini, tapi Luhan akan terus bertanya walau itu artinya melukai hati Sehun, juga hatinya.

"Myungsoo-…."

Bahkan sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun tersenyum untuk memastikan "Aku akan menemukannya, tidak peduli itu memakan waktu berapa lama, aku pasti akan menemukan bajingan itu." Jawabnya berat hingga pertanyaan lain diajukan Luhan, namun kali ini sulit dijawabnya " _apa—_ Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Alasan mengapa Luhan menanyakan hal ini adalah karena belum lama Sehun bercerita tentang tiga bulan terakhir yang dimiliki Myungsoo untuk bertahan hidup, itu mengganggunya, mengganggu Sehun juga, banyak pikiran mengerikan yang terus menghantui tentang keberadaan Myungsoo.

Apa Myungsoo baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabarnya mengingat ini adalah tiga bulan dari keputusan yang dibacakan dokternya, apa dia kesakitan, apa dia bahagia atau hanya menanggung semua beban seorang diri.

"Myungsoo harus baik-baik saja dan dia akan baik-baik saja." Sehun menjawab lalu tak lama menutup pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan dalam rasa cemas sementara dirinya tak kuasa menahan diri lebih lama.

Dia terjatuh duduk didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri, menjambak kencang rambutnya tanda dirinya begitu putus asa, selalu seperti ini, setiap mereka memikirkan Myungsoo maka suara patahan hati akan terdengar sangat memilukan untuk Sehun dan Luhan, mereka seolah tenggelam didasar jurang hingga bernafas adalah hal yang sulit.

" _harghhh~"_

Sehun menangis dalam diam, memastikan tidak terdengar hingga kedalam saat bayangan wajah Myungsoo terus menghantuinya kali terakhir bajingan itu berpamitan dan menyerahkan selembar kertas berisi kalimat menjijikan darinya.

Mungkin jika Luhan tidak sedang mengandung anaknya dia akan mencari kemana bajingan itu pergi bahkan ke ujung dunia sekalipun, tapi keadaan berbeda, Luhan juga membutuhkannya, lagipula dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan membawa calon bayinya hingga berakhir mencari namun tetap tidak membuahkan hasil hingga tiga bulan ini.

" _dimana kau—dimana kau sialan!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi,_

 _._

 _._

"Tapi _baby,_ jelas ini anak Sehun hyung, jadi dia keponakan kandungku!"

"Tapi Luhan hyung nyaris menikah dengan kakakku, jadi dia keponakan kandungku juga!"

" _oh ayolah Baby Yong!"_

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi untuk mendengar pertengkaran di halaman belakang tempat Luhan berjemur setiap hari, lalu suara yang bertengkar tentu adalah milik dua adik dari dua lelaki yang begitu berharga di hidup Luhan.

Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, tapi sedari tadi pasangan kekasih disamping kanan dan kirinya ini tidak mau kalah mengenai siapa yang akan menjadi paman kandung untuk bayi yang sedang dikandung Luhan.

"Tapi hyung, apa rasanya didalam sana?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan memasang ekspresi bingung saat Taeyong bertanya, adik kandung Myungsoo itu juga terlihat antusias terlebih saat Luhan menjawab "Rasanya sangat menakjubkan."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmh…_ Terkadang dia menendang, terkadang dia marah dan membuat perutku _kram,_ terkadang dia bergerak dan itu aku sangat takjub merasakannya."

" _daebak!_ Apa sangat sakit?"

"Tidak juga, hanya terkadang."

"Hey baby, kita bisa membuatnya jika kau mau-…."

 _Pletak!_

Luhan memukul lelaki keempat di keluarga Oh, menyalang menatap si bungsu tiga bersaudara itu untuk memberi peringatan "Selesaikan dulu sekolah kalian, baru membuat anak!"

"Tapi Ge, kau saja belum lulus kuliah!" timpalnya protes dan Luhan menjawab kesal karena Jaehyun mengingatkannya pada setumpuk skripsi yang tetap dia kerjakan di masa kehamilannya "Tapi Sehun sudah, jadi tidak apa untuk kami."

" _L_ hyung juga sudah lulus."

Taeyong membela Luhan hingga membuat Jaehyun merana karena kalah dari dua lelaki cantik yang sejujurnya sangat mengerikan jika sudah berteriak apalagi memukul " _yasudah,_ tunggu lulus saja."

Dan sementara Jaehyun sedang di- _bully_ oleh dua lelaki yang memiliki ukuran tidak sebanding dengan tubuhnya yang besar, maka di dalam rumah, tepatnya di meja makan Mama Oh hanya memperhatikan ketiga anaknya berinteraksi dengan baik dan saling menjaga.

Jihyo juga bisa melihat Luhan jauh lebih baik dan nyaman dengan kehamilannya sementara Taeyong, kekasih putra bungsunya juga selalu merasa lebih baik jika sudah bertemu dan berbicara dengan bayi Luhan.

Remaja itu tidak lagi bertanya banyak tentang kakaknya, dia menyerahkan keberadaan Myungsoo pada Sehun walau itu artinya Sehun harus memikul beban tak hanya pada Luhan, tapi pada Taeyong dan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pagi ma."

" _eoh…"_

Tiba-tiba Jihyo merasa pinggangnya penuh karena lengan yang melingkar, disaat yang sama surainya dikecup lalu sapaan selamat pagi terdengar dari putra yang belakangan ini sedang dia khawatirkan sejak Myungsoo pergi dari pernikahannya dan Luhan mengandung calon cucu keduanya.

"Kau sudah datang."

" _hmh…_ Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanyanya melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong bergantian meletakkan telinga di perut Luhan sementara lelaki cantiknya dan Myungsoo tertawa entah karena lelucon apa yang sedang dibuat adik mereka.

" _quality time_ sepertinya, cepat sapa Luhan dia sudah bertanya tentangmu, mama akan siapkan sarapan."

Sehun meletakkan jas dan tas kerjanya di meja, sedikit lengan melipat kemeja biru langit yang dipilihnya hari ini sebelum berjalan mendekat ke halaman belakang dan menyapa pujaan hatinya yang tak lagi terlihat pucat, _sebaliknya,_ Luhan seperti memakai pewarna bibir _peach_ dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit kehilangan fokus sebelum Taeyong memanggilnya.

"HYUNG!"

Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum membalas "Hay." Untuk segera berjongkok didepan Luhan, menyapa calon bayi kecilnya sampai tangan Luhan menghentikan gerakannya untuk menyingkap baju yang dikenakannya " _wae?"_ dia bertanya dan Luhan memberi kode dengan lirikan bahwa ada Jaehyun dan Taeyong bersama mereka.

" _ah…._ Baiklah." jawabnya mengerti lalu Sehun meminta kedua adiknya untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua "Bisakah kalian menunggu di meja makan?"

" _wae?"_

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan bayiku."

"Apa-…"

Belum sempat Taeyong bertanya, kekasihnya sudah merangkul lengan dan memeluknya, membawanya masuk sementara kekasihnya berbisik "Ayo makan, banyak makanan dimeja."

" _oke…"_ Taeyong pasrah, lalu mengangkat bahunya "Aku lapar."

Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini bisa memulai aktifitasnya dengan si calon buah hati, dia pun sedikit menyingkap kaos rajut merah muda yang digunakan Luhan lalu mengusap perut buncit lelaki cantiknya, menciumnya agak lama hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum seraya mengusap surai calon sang ayah.

"Baiklah Sehun aku rasa cukup."

Sehun tidak bergeming, yang dia lakukan terus memeluk Luhan dengan posisi berlutut hingga membuat si lelaki cantik terkekeh menyadari Sehun selalu melakukan ini setiap pagi dan malam seolah tidak bertemu untuk waktu yang lama dengan bayi yang ada didalam perutnya.

"Nah, apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Sehun mendongak untuk bertanya dan Luhan menjawab "Tentu." Hingga sang ayah sekali lagi mencium bangga pada perut Luhan dan berbisik "Anak baik." Serunya berbangga hati seraya menurunkan kaos rajut Luhan dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi di keningnya "Maaf terlambat, ada yang harus aku kerjakan sebelum pergi mengambil cuti."

"Tidak apa, ini belum terlalu siang." Katanya berusaha berdiri sementara Sehun dengan sigap memegang kedua lengan Luhan perlahan sebelum merangkul pinggang yang sudah sedikit melebar karena kehamilannya "Tapi Sehun…"

" _hmh?"_

"Aku ada bimbingan hari ini dengan Professor Cho."

"Pukul berapa?"

"Jam Sembilan pagi, jadi bisakah kita mengatur ulang jadwal dengan dokter Choi?"

Sehun bertingkah seperti itu adalah hal sulit, walau nyatanya Choi Seunghyun, dokter yang menangani Luhan dan bayinya adalah teman baik Yunho semasa mereka kuliah dan Sehun mengenalnya dengan baik " _mmh…"_

"Tidak bisakah?"

"Jika dia tidak bisa akan kuhentikan _update_ terbaru game yang sedang dimainkannya saat ini."

Luhan tertawa sementara Sehun menarik kursi di meja makan agar mereka bisa menikmati sarapan bersama "Jadi aku bisa ikut bimbingan?"

"Selama kau nyaman dan selama anakku bersikap baik, tentu kau boleh pergi ke kampus."

"Tapi Lu, apa semua kertas itu tidak membuat sakit kepalamu?"

Jihyo bertanya cemas dibalas rengekan Luhan yang mengatakan "Aku mual bukan hanya karena aku hamil Ma, tapi karena Sehun dan teman-teman dosennya dikampus selalu menyiksaku!" katanya mengadu hingga sontak mata Jihyo membulat, menegur Sehun yang tak menyangka akan menjadi tersangka pagi ini.

"Nak! Berilah kemudahan untuk Luhan, dia harus menyelesaikan skripsi dan membawa anakmu setiap kali dia melakukan bimbingan."

" _haha,_ tapi Ma…."

"Awas jika sampai perut Luhan hyung _kram lagi,_ aku akan memukul kepalamu, _hyung!"_ Taeyong menimpali sementara sang ayah dan adik bungsunya hanya terkikik geli melihatnya disalahkan "Baiklah, aku akan membantu Luhan sebanyak yang aku bisa."

" _hahaha…."_ Luhan tertawa sarat kemenangan sementara Sehun diam-diam terkekeh melihat bagaimana tekad Luhan untuk tetap melanjutkan skripsinya setelah banyak yang terjadi selama tiga bulan ini.

Dia menjadi pembicaraan selama satu minggu setelah Myungsoo melarikan diri dari pernikahan mereka, lalu kembali dibicarakan saat tanpa sengaja mengatakan dirinya hamil satu bulan yang lalu hingga teman-temannya meninggalkan pun dia tetap pada tekad untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah dimulainya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga, tanpa sadarnya tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap lembut surai yang begitu dicintainya seraya berjanji dalam hati " _Aku akan menjagamu, membantu semua kesulitanmu, hanya bertahanlah dengan semua hina yang kau terima, bahagialah, sayangku."_

"HYUNG!"

" _huh?"_

"Jangan hanya melihat dan mengusap kepala Luge, cepat makan, wajahmu terlihat sangat bodoh jika seperti itu."

" _ah….."_

Buru-buru Sehun melahap roti dan sosis yang disajikan Luhan di piringnya, melahapnya canggung diiringi tawa seluruh keluarganya yang kembali memergoki bahwa saat ini, dunianya hanya Luhan seorang dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantinya.

" _haah~_ Mama harap kalian bisa segera menikah akan menjadi orang tua sempurna untuk bayi kalian."

Tidak hanya Luhan dan Sehun, tapi Taeyong memasang wajah tegang saat pernikahan dibahas saat ini, dia selalu tidak siap melihat Luhan akan berbahagia bersama orang lain sementara kakaknya entah masih berada dimana, hatinya cenderung sakit dan tak rela dam Sehun menyadari perubahan ekpresi remaja didepannya, hal itu membuat masing-masing tangan Sehun dan Luhan kompak menggenggam tangan Taeyong untuk menguatkan

"Kami sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak akan menikah sampai kakakmu ditemukan, _kau tenang saja, hmh?"_

Taeyong hanya memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak sanggup menjawab namun begitu lega saat Jaehyun memeluknya, dia juga merasa bersalah tapi setidaknya, sang kakak masih memiliki harapan atas Luhan walau itu artinya kakak dari kekasihnya yang akan menderita.

" _mmh, gomawo hyung…"_

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum kecil, keduanya juga merasa sakit di hati karena sampai tiga bulan berlalu bukan hanya Taeyong, tapi diri mereka sendiri juga belum menyetujui dan belum memikirkan sampai sejauh pernikahan.

Jadi saat suasana sudah mulai tidak nyaman karena pernikahan kembali dibicarakan, Sehun mulai bergerak mengambil alih dan mendorong kursi untuk membantu Luhan berdiri "Aku ada rapat dengan dewan direksi universitas, bisa kita berangkat lebih awal?"

" _eoh,_ tentu saja." Jawabnya, dan membiarkan Sehun membantunya memasangkan mantel ukuran besar yang dipesannya beberapa waktu lalu, Luhan bukan ingin menyembunyikan kehamilannya dia hanya tidak suka saat mata-mata jahat menatap pada perutnya dan berakhir mengumpat serta mencaci calon bayinya yang tidak bersalah.

Jadilah dia meminta Sehun untuk membelikan semua mantel atau kaos rajut berukuran besar agar bisa digunakannya sehari-hari di luar rumah dan Sehun membelikannya dalam jumlah berlebihan " _gomawo."_

Sehun tidak membalas hanya tersenyum, lalu dia menatap kedua orang tua beserta kedua adiknya untuk berpamitan "Sampai nanti, kami pergi dulu."

Setelahnya Sehun membawa Luhan keluar dari dalam rumah, perlahan tapi pasti dia membantu Luhan duduk didalam mobil dan terpaksa sedikit membungkuk untuk memasangkan _seatbelt_ padanya "Nyaman?"

" _mmhh…"_ jawabnya, dan kini Sehun memutar mobil untuk masuk ke bangku pengemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil untuk bergegas pergi dari rumah yang terkadang memberi mereka kehangatan tapi menjadi terkadang menjadi _boomerang_ untuk diri mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun."

" _hmh?"_

Setidaknya sudah hampir lima belas menit jarak mereka dari rumah yang bersedia memberi Luhan kenyamanan selama tiga bulan terakhir dia menetap, dan selama lima belas menit itu pula tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar kecuali suara music dari radio mobil Sehun.

Barulah saat Luhan memanggilnya, Sehun menjawab bergumam dan percakapan kembali terjadi diantara mereka "Aku tidak bermaksud mendesakmu, tapi Myungsoo-….. _apa benar-benar belum ada kabar darinya?"_

Sehun fokus menyetir dan sejujurnya dia enggan menjawab, tapi dirinya tahu diam yang akan diberikan sebagai jawabannya hanya akan membuat Luhan tertekan hingga terpaksa, dia menyiapkan sekuat hatinya untuk menjawab "Belum, dia benar-benar menghilang di Jepang."

Luhan mengepal cemas tangannya sementara Sehun terus memohon seolah dirinya yang bersalah atas hal ini "Beri aku sedikit waktu lagi, _ya?"_

"Sehun…."

"Aku juga ingin menemukan bajingan itu, benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya, _haha…."_

Luhan memalingkan wajah saat Sehun tertawa lirih sangat dipaksakan, tatapannya melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang menyebrang jalan dan menunggu bus sementara dia hanya bisa menatap sendu dan membayangkan entah apa yang sedang dilakukan Myungsoo saat ini, apa dia baik-baik saja atau sesuatu telah terjadi padanya.

" _Kau benar, aku juga ingin sekali memukulnya."_ Luhan bergumam pasrah sementara Sehun memarkirkan mobil di halaman kampus, keduanya kembali terlibat hening mencekam sampai tangan Sehun menggenggamnya untuk mengatakan "Hanya pikirkan tentang bayi kita, tentang skripsimu, selebihnya tentang Myungsoo serahkan padaku."

" _mmhh…."_

"Sekarang masuklah, aku akan mengurus beberapa hal sebelum datang lagi kesini."

"Baiklah."

Luhan beranjak melepas _seatbelt_ dan membuka pintu, awalnya dia bergegas turun sampai tangannya kembali ditarik Sehun dan lelaki itu memeluknya, seperti pelukan perpisahan tapi Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa ini pelukan Sehun saat menenangkan hatinya yang cemas dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Lu, _kita semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Dan benar saja dugaan Luhan, Sehun memang sedang menenangkan dirinya, jadilah dia memeluk Sehun sebagai balasan dan mengatakan "Aku tahu, terimakasih."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Siang hari….._

 _._

 _._

Sejujurnya tidak mudah bagi Luhan untuk membaur bersama teman-temannya setelah beberapa dari mereka tahu tentang kondisinya yang kini membawa calon bayi di dalam perut, banyak bisik menghina yang di dengarnya, _entah karena dirinya seorang pria, atau karena anak ini tidak memiliki ayah,_ dan masih banyak hal lain yang terpaksa didengarnya bahkan setelah bimbingan berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

" _Wajar jika dia ditinggalkan di hari pernikahan, aku dengar itu bukan anak dari calon suami yang hampir menikahinya."_

Lucunya Luhan tidak menyalahkan siapapun akan kondisinya saat ini, tidak teman-temannya, tidak Sehun maupun dirinya, dia tahu ini hanya sebagian kecil dari takdir yang harus dipenuhinya, jadi untuk merasa tersinggung apalagi emosi?

 _Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu_

Jadilah dia tergesa meninggalkan ruang diskusi, tujuannya saat ini adalah halaman parkir tempat dimana Sehun sepertinya sudah menunggu, meninggalkan semua orang yang meremehkan dirinya dan hanya kembali pada Sehun, _satu-satunya_ tempat dan lelaki yang bisa membuatnya nyaman serta terlindungi.

"LUHAN!"

Lalu pijakan terakhir anak tangga selesai dilalui bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, Luhan menoleh sekilas dan menemukan lelaki tinggi yang sedikit memiliki lesung seperti Myungsoo tengah berlari mendekat padanya, _terengah,_ seolah mengejarnya entah sejak kapan.

"Jinyoung? _Wae?"_

"Luhan— _haah~_ syukurlah kau belum pergi."

"Ada apa?"

Sementara dia bertanya pada teman sekelasnya selama hampir lima bulan berlalu, Luhan bisa melihat pemilik mobil _Mercedes-benz_ hitam keluar dari sana, menampilkan Sehun yang terlihat gusar karena Jinyoung mendekatinya hingga membuat Luhan terkekeh menyadari mungkin akan terjadi keributan jika dirinya tidak segera pergi.

"Begini Luhan, tentang bayimu-…."

" _bayiku?_ Ada apa dengan bayiku?"

Dalam satu hela nafas yang dalam, Jinyoung sejenak menenangkan diri untuk menawarkan dengan lantang "Aku bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayimu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku tidak tahan mendengar mereka semua berbisik tentang kenyataan bayimu tidak memiliki ayah dan ditinggalkan ayahnya, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas bayimu."

Awalnya Luhan memasang wajah tegang dan terlihat _shock,_ dia hanya tidak menyangka teman sekelasnya ini menawarkan untuk menjadi ayah dari bayinya, ini seperti lelucon tapi dia tidak bisa tertawa karena Jinyoung memasang wajah serius.

Jadilah Luhan menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya untuk bertanya satu hal "Kau menyukaiku?"

" _hmh?"_

"Kau menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ayah dari bayiku, apa kau menyukai aku?"

Mengangguk malu dan ragu, Jinyoung kemudian menjawab "Ya, sepertinya. Aku baru menyadari setelah mendengar pernikahanmu gagal beberapa bulan yang lalu, kau benar-benar sosok yang kuat dimataku dan aku suka."

Sungguh Luhan merasa tersentuh, disaat semua orang membicarakannya, teman yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya sejak lima bulan lalu ini justru menaruh rasa kagum padanya, hal itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terharu dan mungkin akan sedikit memikirkan tawaran Jinyoung jika tidak melihat sosok lelaki lain yang lebih membuatnya tersentuh dan haru sedang menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini.

" _gomawo Jinyounga."_

"Jadi kau menerimaku? _Maksudku,_ mengizinkan aku menjadi ayah dari bayimu?"

Luhan menggenggam tangan Jinyoung sesaat untuk berkata "Sebenarnya Jinyoung, bayiku tidak pernah ditinggalkan ayahnya."

" _mwo?"_

"Sebaliknya, ayah dari bayiku selalu ada untuk kami setiap saat , melindungi, menjaga dan melakukan apapun hanya untuk membuat kami nyaman."

"Tapi rumor yang beredar-…"

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik seraya melepas genggamannya pada Jinyoung, dia kembali melihat ke arah Sehun lalu berkata "Jangan percaya pada rumor, bayiku benar-benar dicintai ayahnya, _aku pergi dulu._ " Katanya berpamitan meninggalkan Jinyoung yang tidak berkedip menatap Luhan saat ini.

Dia memperhatikan kemana Luhan pergi lalu berakhir melihat pemandangan tak lazim dimana pria yang dikenalnya sebagai Professor Oh terlihat merangkul mesra pinggang Luhan, mereka juga terlibat percakapan serius dan tak sengaja Jinyoung bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada apa? Dia mengganggumu?"

"Tidak Sehun, ayo pergi."

Bahkan Jinyoung bisa mendengar Luhan hanya memanggil nama dari sang professor yang terkenal sangat mengerikan itu dengan mesra dan menggunakan nama panggilannya, keduanya seolah tidak mempedulikan dimana mereka berada dan hanya pergi meninggalkan halaman universitas bersama.

"Tapi Jinyoung."

Tiba-tiba Luhan memanggilnya lagi hingga membuat _refleks_ Jinyoung menjawab "Ya?"

"Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu, tapi bayiku benar-benar bahagia dengan ayahnya."

Luhan seolah memberi kode padanya dengan merangkul pinggang Sehun cukup intim, membuatnya sejenak bertanya-tanya walau berakhir terkekeh menyadari sejak awal, Luhan dan sang professor tidak memiliki hubungan layaknya dosen dan mahasiswa, _sebaliknya,_ jenis hubungan mereka jauh lebih intim dan mesra untuk disebut sebagai-…

" _Kekasih? Oh sial!_ Ini memalukan sekali."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

"MWO? DIA MENAWARKAN DIRI UNTUK MENJADI AYAH DARI ANAKKU?"

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Luhan, reaksi Sehun akan sangat berlebihan, lihatlah saat ini bagaimana dia berteriak dan caranya mencengkram kemudi mobil hanya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki disampingnya benar-benar terganggu saat ada pria lain yang memberi perhatian padanya dan pada calon anaknya.

"Ya begitulah, _haha,_ lucu bukan?"

Luhan menanggapinya santai tapi kemudian Sehun memburu dan mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan "Tapi bagaimana bisa dia memikirkan untuk menjadi ayah dari anakku?"

" _entahlah,_ tiba-tiba saja dia bersikap seperti itu, biasanya Jinyoung hanya menjadi teman sekelas tapi kemudian dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ayah dari anak kita." Katanya terkekeh setiap kali mengingat wajah serius Jinyoung beberapa saat lalu, hal itu benar-benar membuat Sehun gusar dan dia memperingatkan "Jangan pernah mengingat permintaannya lagi!"

" _wae?_ Itu lucu menurutku."

"Tidak ada yang lucu, aku serius."

" _araseo,_ lagipula Jinyoung tidak bisa disalahkan, dia memang tidak tahu jika dirimu ayah dari bayiku."

Sehun berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas berwarna merah, sejenak dia melirik Luhan lalu ke arah perutnya yang terlihat biasa karena dipakaikan mantel kebesaran, dia berpikir cukup lama lalu bergumam "Apa aku harus membuat pengumuman dikampus?"

"Mengenai apa? Mengenai kau adalah ayah dari bayiku."

Tangan Sehun beralih ke perut Luhan, mengusapnya lembut seraya bergumam "Ya, untuk memastikan hal seperti tidak terulang lagi, lelaki lain yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ayah dari bayiku." Katanya kesal dan itu membuat Luhan terkekeh gemas, dia pun meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun hingga kedua tangan itu bergerak seirama mengusap si bayi dialam perut yang selalu terasa _rileks_ setiap bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu satu kampus atau satu dunia tahu bahwa kau ayah dari anakku, aku hanya membutuhkanmu disampingku dan selama kau melakukannya aku tenang."

"Tapi aku cemas-…."

"Percayakan hal kecil ini padaku."

 _Tin…Tin!_

Terlalu asyik mengusap perut buncit lelaki cantik disampingnya, Sehun tidak menyadari jika lampu sudah berwarna hijau, dia pun kembali menginjak gas mobil perlahan sementara Luhan terus mengusap bayinya dan Sehun bergumam antara pasrah dan berharap.

"Aku berharap kau lahir tampan dan kuat seperti papa nak, jangan menjadi cantik dan menggemaskan seperti mama, itu membuat kepalaku pusing."

Sontak ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa memaklumi, mungkin semua ayah di dunia akan seperti Sehun, _posesif dan protektif,_ jadi selama sosok disampingnya akan menemani dan membesarkan bayi mereka bersama, Luhan tidak akan menuntut apapun dari Sehun, _sebaliknya,_ dia sangat bersyukur karena banyak yang menyukai bayi didalam kandungannya bahkan disaat dia belum lahir kedunia.

" _haa~_ Syukurlah semua orang menyayangi anak kita, aku sangat lega karena hal itu."

"Kau benar, walau tidak semua orang menyukai kehamilanmu, kita beruntung."

Merujuk pada fakta tidak semua orang menyukai kehamilan Luhan membuat wajah Sehun direlung murung dan sendu, Luhan tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sehun saat ini, lelakinya tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tapi Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam satu tangan Sehun sementara tangan Sehun yang lain ada pada _stir mobil._

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, dan Luhan mengecupi jemari yang terasa sangat kasar di genggamannya, merasa bangga karena ini memang jemari seorang ayah, _kasar namun hangat,_ untuk bergumam "Kyungsoo akan segera memaafkan kita, begitupula Myungsoo, kau akan segera berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatmu sayang."

Sehun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, yang jelas air matanya menetes saat kalimat Luhan menguatkannya, dia sangat merindukan Myungsoo tapi tidak bisa menemukannya hingga saat ini, lalu tiga bulan juga telah berlalu untuk Sehun merasakan kemarahan Kyungsoo padanya dan Luhan.

Sahabatnya itu terus meneriakkan kalimat _penghianat!_ Pada mereka saat tahu kabar tentang kehamilan Luhan, sontak hal itu membuat Sehun marah karena Kyungsoo nyaris menyakiti Luhan dengan menuduhnya berselingkuh dari Myungsoo.

Puncaknya adalah saat Kyungsoo bersikap sangat kasar pada Luhan membuat naluri Sehun _refleks_ bergerak melindungi Luhan, mereka terlibat pertengkaran sengit hingga tanpa sadar saat itu, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu, Sehun tanpa sengaja menampar Kyungsoo telak di wajahnya.

Hal itu membuat hubungan mereka menjauh dan renggang sejak saat itu, _terhitung tiga bulan_ , karena setiap Sehun datang meminta maaf, maka Kyungsoo akan berteriak gila serta mencacinya, jika itu hanya dirinya yang dicaci Sehun menerima, tapi terkadang Kyungsoo masih menyalahkan Luhan atas kepergian Myungsoo membuat pertengakaran mereka berlarut hingga hari ini.

" _Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

Sehun mengangguk lagi dan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah sakit tempat mereka memeriksakan si buah hati, Sehun mencium kening Luhan, tersenyum hangat untuk mengatakan "Aku lebih dari baik jika bersamamu, _gomawo."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _hyung_!"

"Seharusnya dokter Choi Seunghyun, Oh Sehun!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku Direktur Oh, _hyung_!"

"Sudahlah, kalian sudah datang?"

Kedua lelaki berpostur tubuh tinggi dan sempurna itu kini bertukar nama panggilan yang menurut Luhan sangat konyol, dan dari cara mereka memanggil sudah dipastikan mereka memang mengenal baik satu sama lain dan sejujurnya Luhan selalu iri mengenai kehidupan sosial Sehun yang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang, karena rata-rata dari banyak orang tersebut adalah orang baik yang akan membawa keuntungannya entah di kehidupan pribadi, atau pekerjaan.

Jadi saat dirinya banyak tertolong karena Sehun memiliki orang baik di sekitarnya, Luhan sangat bersyukur mengingat kondisinya saat ini bukanlah kondisi yang dapat diterima orang lain dengan mudah, dia juga terkadang kesulitan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya semasa hamil jika tidak karena Sehun mendampinginya.

"Omong-omong bagaimana kabarmu Lu?"

" _eyy…_ Kau terlalu akrab hanya dengan memanggilnya Lu, _hyung_!"

" _wae?_ Dia temanku juga."

"Dia pasienmu." Sehun mengoreksi namun diabaikan Luhan yang sedang tertawa dan menjawab " _haha,_ aku baik dokter Choi."

"Dokter Choi? Seingatku kita memiliki perjanjian tentang cara menyapa satu sama lain, apa kau lupa?"

Luhan tidak mengingatnya dengan baik, tapi saat diingatkan oleh teman baik Yunho semasa kuliahnya dulu, dia membuka mulut tanda baru menyadari bahwa mereka memang memiliki perjanjian untuk memanggil dengan sedikit lebih akrab.

" _ah,_ Seunghyun hyung."

"Seunghyun, apa?"

Disaat dahi Sehun sedikit berkerut karena kesal, Seunghyun merangkul pundaknya lalu sedikit menggoda "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau terlihat gusar hanya karena Luhan menyapa akrab padaku?"

"Percayalah, dia menyapa akrab pada semua teman prianya."

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Luhan menginterupsi, terdengar sama kesal dan Sehun membalas "Itu salah, _sangat salah,_ karena sikapmu bisa membuat seseorang salah paham."

" _oh yang benar saja!"_

"Apa seseorang baru saja menggodamu Lu?"

Seunghyun bertanya lagi dan Luhan menjawab sedikit ketus kali ini "Bukan menggodaku hyung, tapi bayinya, seseorang baru saja menawarkan diri menjadi ayah dari anaknya dan kini dia bersikap semakin posesif sepertinya."

" _ah….._ " Seunghyun membuka mulutnya, mengerti kemana arah pertengkaran ini akan berlanjut jika tidak bertindak sebagai penengah dan mulai meminta Luhan serta Sehun masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya.

"Selamat siang dokter Choi."

Seunghyun memberi kode agar perawatnya membawa Luhan ke tempat tidur periksa sementara Sehun masih terlihat jengkel jika mengingat bayinya akan memiliki ayah selain dirinya "Tenanglah, ini pemeriksaan bulan keempat."

"Apa ada hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja, bayinya akan sulit diperiksa jika ayahnya marah dan ibunya kesal."

Luhan mendengarnya, Sehun juga, jadi keduanya sama-sama menarik nafas dengan tangan Luhan yang tak berhenti mengusap perut buncitnya "Tenanglah _baby."_

Kemudian Sehun menghampiri di tempat tidur, merasa bersalah karena membuat Luhan kesal dan ikut mengusap serta mengecupi perut Luhan yang kini diberi sedikit _gel_ sebelum ditempelkan alat _usg_ agar mereka bisa mengawasi dari layar monitor.

" _mianhae…."_

"Berhentilah menyalahkanku setiap aku dekat dengan orang lain."

" _araseo…._ Aku akan menyalahkan orang yang mendekatimu saja kalau begitu." Katanya serius namun Luhan melihat cara Sehun mengelak sangatlah lucu hingga dia bergumam " _dasar! Yang kau tahu hanya mencari keributan."_

"Baiklah, apa kalian siap?"

Kini Seunghyun sudah memakai _handscoon_ berwarna putih di kedua tangannya, dia juga duduk di sisi sebelah kanan Luhan sementara Sehun berdiri di sisi sebelah kiri Luhan "Aku akan mulai."

Setelahnya alat _usg_ ditempelkan di perut Luhan, tak lama Seunghyun juga menekan tombol di layar _usg_ hingga terlihat apa yang sedang dilakukan bayi mereka didalam perut Luhan.

" _hyung—_ Hyung apa itu anakku?"

Sehun yang berdiri di sisi kiri Luhan bertanya histeris, mereka berdua selalu tegang jika alat _usg_ sudah ditempelkan di perut Luhan, merasa begitu takjub dengan perkembangan bayi mereka setiap bulan dan seperti biasa, hati mereka berdegup hangat setiap monitor _usg_ menunjukkan kegiatan si malaikat kecil didalam perut Luhan

"Ya, di usia empat bulan janin didalam kandungan cenderung aktif bergerak, dan bayi kalian, dia sehat dan begitu aktif."

Hati Luhan terlalu berat penuh rasa lega hanya untuk mengatakan " _syukurlah."_ Sementara Sehun menciumi kening dan tangan Luhan seolah mengucap terimakasih padanya.

" _ah ya,_ apa aku sudah memberitahu kalau bayi kalian berjenis kelamin laki-laki?"

 _Hening,_ baik Sehun maupun Luhan terlihat membeku namun warna muka mereka menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, _baiklah,_ Seunghyun adalah dokter _obygn_ spesialis kandungan, dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal semacam ini, memberitahukan jenis kelamin bayi pada setiap pasangan namun dengan cara yang terbilang unik dan mendadak.

Dia selalu menyukai ekspresi bahagia yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, dan seperti dugaannya, Sehun dan Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan tatapan berbinar dan tak bisa berkata.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

" _oh astaga…."_

Sehun tak mengerti harus mengungkapkan bahagianya dengan cara apa, yang dia inginkan hanya memeluk Luhan dan dia sedang melakukannya, memeluk Luhan sangat erat dan tak henti mengucapkan _terimakasih,_ karena Luhan sudah bertahan dari segalanya selama empat bulan berlalu.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia Lu."

Luhan diam-diam menitikkan air matanya, antara bahagia walau tak sepenuhnya bahagia karena setiap kali melihat wajah bahagia Sehun maka bayang terakhir wajah Myungsoo saat memasuki ruang tunggu di hari pernikahan kita selalu datang menghantui.

Jadi dia hanya bisa membalas erat pelukan Sehun, menahan bahagia yang sudah ada di ujung kerongkongannya hanya untuk membalas " _aku senang kau bahagia sayang."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dan selagi menunggu Sehun berbicara dengan dokter sekaligus teman Yunho semasa kuliahnya dulu, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet sejenak, sejujurnya dia merasa sangat lelah karena dipaksa bangun pagi hari ini, jadi setidaknya membasuh wajah adalah hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya saat ini.

"Baiklah…" Luhan sampai di toilet terdekat dengan lobi, bersyukur karena tempat itu kosong lalu menenangkan diri sejenak, dia sedang menahan sesuatu hingga saat menyadari dirinya benar-benar sendiri dia pun melonjak bahagia untuk memekik " _aarhhh…._ Kau benar-benar akan menjadi anak lelaki mama dan papa, nak…..kau benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik, terimakasih sayangku."

Luhan sedang berbicara dengan bayinya, sedang mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang coba di tahan di ruang dokter sampai dirasa seseorang keluar dari bilik toilet, merasa begitu malu dan salah tingkah dia pun mencuci tangannya gugup, _kran_ air dinyalakan sangat kencang sementara pria disampingnya terus membasuh wajah dengan kasar, sesekali Luhan bisa mendengar isakan dan memaklumi karena ini rumah sakit dan apapun bisa terjadi.

 _Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dinyatakan sembuh, koma. kelahiran atau pengumuman kematian_

Dia juga merasakannya sewaktu kedua orang tuanya dinyatakan tak lagi bernyawa beberapa tahun lalu, hal yang membuatnya sedikit trauma jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang dokter di rumah sakit.

" _aaargh…."_

Terakhir adalah suara geram kesakitan yang bisa didengar Luhan, awalnya dia tidak berani menoleh, dia benar-benar fokus mencuci tangan sampai tak sengaja matanya dan mata lelaki disampingnya bertemu pandang di cermin dan masing-masing dari mereka menunjukkan raut ekpresi yang berbeda.

"Kau-…."

Lelaki bermata burung hantu itu yang lebih dulu menyapa, disusul Luhan yang kini mematikan _kran_ air dan merasa begitu takut serta merasa bersalah pada lelaki berparas mungil dan tak lain merupakan satu-satunya sahabat yang begitu dijaga oleh Sehun dan Myungsoo sewatu kecil.

" _Kyung-…._ Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa aku harus menyusul Luhan ke toilet, ini sudah terlalu lama."

"Baiklah, datang lagi bulan depan, pastikan kekasihmu itu meminun vitaminnya."

" _haha,_ Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Buru-buru Sehun mencari toilet terdekat dengan lobi, berniat untuk membawa Luhan segera pergi dan mencari perlengkapan untuk bayi lelaki mereka, dia juga tidak sabar menghabiskan waktu cutinya bersama Luhan hari ini.

"Lu-…."

"TEGA SEKALI KAU WU LUHAN!"

Namun langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan yang memanggil nama Luhan dipenuhi marah yang mengerikan

"TEGA SEKALI KAU TETAP MEMBESARKAN BAYI ITU DIPERUTMU SEOLAH TIDAK ADA APAPUN YANG TERJADI! KAU BEGITU KEJI DAN MENJIJIKAN!"

Sontak teriakan kedua membuat Sehun murka mendengarnya, _entah_ siapa yang kini sedang memaki Luhan di dalam sana, yang jelas hati Sehun sudah terbakar emosi hingga tanpa sadar dia menendang pintu toilet dan membuat kedua orang disana menoleh, melihat padanya.

"Sehun…"

Buru-buru Sehun mencari suara yang membentak Luhan dengan keji, berniat untuk memberi pelajaran namun langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok mungil selain Luhan berdiri disana, itu teman kecilnya, _Kyungsoo,_ yang sedang menatapnya tak berkedip, auranya menandakan kemarahan yang sama dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka sementara Luhan bersusah payah agar keduanya memiliki jarak sejauh mungkin.

"Ayo keluar, aku sudah selesai."

Awalnya Sehun tidak akan pergi sebelum memberi pelajaran pada seseorang yang sudah menghina Luhan dan bayinya, tapi saat tahu orang itu adalah Kyungsoo dia mulai mendengarkan Luhan dan berniat pergi sampai suara Kyungsoo terdengar bergetar dan penuh kebencian untuk mengatakan

"Kalian memulai dengan cara yang salah dan akan menanggung harga dari semua hal keji yang kalian lakukan pada Myungsoo! KALIAN SANGAT MENJIJIKAN, TERUTAMA BAYI KALIAN!"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Hilang rasanya kesabaran Sehun setiap kali ada yang mencaci Luhan, lalu kemudian Kyungsoo mengatakan hal buruk tentang bayi mereka yang sangat dicintai olehnya dan Luhan, bayi kecilnya dan Luhan bahkan belum lahir ke dunia tetapi sudah harus menanggung kemarahan untuk hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan buah hatinya.

Nafasnya memburu dengan tangan terkepal, sementara dibelakangnya Luhan terisak dalam diam sedikit mengerang, Sehun menebak isakannya terjadi bukan karena dirinya dan Kyungsoo bertengkar tapi karena dia seorang ibu, yang begitu mencintai buah hatinya, yang akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi malaikat kecil mereka, yang wajar merasakan sakit dihatinya saat darah dagingnya dihina bahkan sebelum bayi tak berdosa itu lahir kedunia.

" _wae?_ WAE?! APA KAU INGIN MENAMPARKU LAGI? LAKUKAN—LAKUKAN OH SEHUN!"

Sehun nyaris terpancing saat Kyungsoo mencodongkan wajahnya, _ya,_ setan di hatinya sudah mulai mengambil alih dan Sehun tergoda untuk membuat Kyungsoo diam dan berhenti menghina anaknya jika tangan seseorang yang lebih kuat tidak mendorong tubuhnya, satu gerakan cepat lelaki itu juga menyembunyikan Kyungsoo di pelukannya untuk berteriak marah dengan rona cemas tergambar jelas diwajahnya "APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNGSOO?"

Adalah Kim Jongin, adik dari kakak iparnya yang berteriak, yang sedang berhadapan dengan Sehun dengan kedua mata bernyalakan api, masing-masing dari mereka melindungi orang yang mereka cintai walau itu artinya harus melukai satu sama lain.

Sehun menatap tegang saat Kai berteriak padanya, kedua lelaki yang sudah menjadi seorang paman untuk keponakan mereka, _Haowen,_ masih melempar tatapan sengit sampai Sehun membuang wajahnya dan terlihat menahan emosi yang sudah berada di ujung tangan dan nafasnya.

" _tsk!_ Kau benar-benar akan memukulku rupanya, _haha—bajingan,_ BAJINGAN KAU OH SEHUN!"

" _Sayang._ Ayo kita pergi."

Kai berusaha membawa pergi Kyungsoo darisana namun percuma karena kekasihnya terus berteriak dan mengatakan hal diluar batas untuk seseorang menahan diri.

"LEPAS!"

" _Soo…"_

Kekasihnya itu kemudian kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun seraya berteriak marah, sesekali menatap murka pada Luhan

"BIAR AKU BICARA DENGAN KEDUA PENGHIANAT INI! BIAR MEREKA TAHU SEBERAPA JAHAT MEREKA HINGGA MEMBUAT MYUNGSOO MERASAKAN SAKIT SEORANG DIRI! MEREKA AKAN MENDAPAT BALASAN DARI HAL MENGERIKAN YANG TELAH MEREKA LAKUKAN PADA MYUNGSOO!"

" _cukup…."_

"APA KAU TAHU BETAPA MYUNGSOO MENDERITA KARENA KALIAN? DIMANA DIA? APA YANG SEDANG DILAKUKANNYA SAAT INI?"

"Dia melarikan diri karena keinginannya sendiri, tidak ada yang memintanya pergi."

"DIA PERGI KARENA MUAK MELIHAT BERDUA KALIAN!"

" _aku bilang cukup."_

"KALIAN DAN BAYI KALIAN SANGAT MENGERIKAN, TERLALU MENGERIKAN DAN AKU-…."

"CUKUP!"

Buru-buru Kai menarik Kyungsoo kebelakang tubuhnya, melindunginya jika sewaktu-waktu Sehun akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, suasana begitu tegang dan mencekam, lalu disela kemarahannya, Sehun bisa mendengar dua suara isakan milik Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang kini bersahutan memilukan ditelinganya

"Cukup Soo, kau sudah keterlaluan, sangat keterlaluan."

Sehun kemudian menghampiri Luhan yang wajahnya tak kalah pucat dari mereka bertiga, merangkul pinggangnya lalu perlahan membawanya pergi sampai Kyungsoo kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih tenang namun lebih mematikan

"Sehun."

Luhan yang kini berada di pelukan Sehun mencakar dada lelakinya, meminta Sehun untuk tidak menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo namun percuma karena saat ini mereka sudah berhenti melangkah dan Sehun menjawab "Apa?"

Kyungsoo beralih dari pelukan Kai, berjalan gontai menuju Sehun untuk bertanya "Sekali saja, _sekali saja,_ apa kau menyesal telah menghianati Myungsoo sejauh ini? Apa kau menyesal berhubungan dengan kekasih Myungsoo? Teman kecil kita?"

Sejujurnya jika ingin membuat suasana tidak semakin memanas, Sehun hanya perlu menjawab " _aku menyesal."_ Pada Kyungsoo, namun jika dia menjawab seperti itu artinya dia berbohong dan Sehun tidak ingin berbohong lagi.

Jadilah dia tersenyum kecil, sengaja mencium surai Luhan untuk menjawab "Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang terjadi, _tidak sekalipun,_ kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku lebih dulu mencintai Luhan, bukan Myungsoo."

"KAU-….."

"Itu kesalahannya karena mencintai lelaki yang sama denganku, dia yang lebih dulu mencuri Luhan dariku, bukan aku dan-…."

 _PLAK!_

Rasanya panas, tapi lucunya bukan wajah yang baru saja ditampar yang terasa terbakar, tapi hatinya, rasanya sakit, tapi bukan wajah yang baru saja ditampar yang merasa sakit, tapi hatinya.

Hal itu membuat Sehun menatap pada dua mata yang dulu selalu menjadi _boomerang_ untuk dirinya sendiri, si pemilik tatapan mengerikan yang menjadi julukannya sejak kecil benar-benar dilihat Sehun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat ini, dan karena itu dia hanya bisa tertawa pahit untuk mengulang apa yang sudah dikatakannya " _Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Masuklah..."

Dan ketika suasana hati Sehun menjadi buruk setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, maka hanya satu dua kata yang sedari tadi dikeluarkan Sehun untuk berbicara dengannya.

Ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya cenderung menghindari pertanyaan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi di rumah sakit, tentang pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya semakin memanas hingga hanya diam yang sedari tadi menemani keduanya di perjalanan pulang.

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Besok saja, banyak yang harus aku lakukan."

Dia bahkan tidak menatap Luhan seperti biasa, tatapannya kosong dan tak berkedip seolah menyadari bahwa hal gila yang sudah dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo adalah kesalahan.

"Sehun..."

"Aku baik, _sungguh_ , hanya aku tidak bisa masuk ke rumah hari ini."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, memaklumi sikap dingin pria disampingnya terjadi karena pertengkaran dengan teman masa kecilnya, sejujurnya dia ingin memberi waktu pada Sehun tapi tidak dipungkiri pula dia cemas karena Sehun seperti memendam semuanya seorang diri.

"Baiklah..."

Lalu Luhan melepas sendiri seatbeltnya, membuka knop pintu dan terakhir menoleh pada Sehun untuk berpesan "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, kau bisa sakit."

" _hmmh..."_

"Aku pergi."

"Maaf untuk hari ini."

Luhan hanya tersenyum, tidak berniat menjawab karena sejujurnya dia memang baik-baik saja, dia juga memaklumi kemarahan Kyungsoo adalah hal wajar mengingat hubungan kedua teman kecilnya menjadi mengerikan seperti saat ini.

Jadi saat Sehun mengucapkan maaf, Luhan tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk bergegas keluar dari dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok...! Tok...!_

Waktu kini berganti menjadi malam, namun tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya kini Luhan merasa sepi, lagipula kamarnya tersang hening dan dingin hingga membuatnya mengetuk kamar si bungsu untuk meminta tolong sesuatu.

 _Tok...! Tok...!_

Sebenarnya wajar jika rumah mewah ini terasa sangat sepi karena memang kedua orang tua Sehun tidak ada dirumah, dan dingin karena memang diluar hujan dan dia kelaparan, jadi dia terus berusaha memanggil Jaehyun berharap si bungsu belum tidur saat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Jaehyun..."

 _Tok...! Tok...!_

"Jae-..."

 _Klik!_

Akhirnya setelah berusaha kurang lebih hampir sepuluh menit, Jaehyun membuka pintu kamarnya, rambutnya berantakan, jalannya lunglai dan dia menatap Luhan dengan satu mata tertutup tanda dia sudah terlelap sebelumnya.

"Ada apa ge?"

" _Mmhh._...Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Tidak berbohong, Jaehyun menjawab "Baru saja aku sedang bernyanyi Bib Bib Bib bersama IU di mimpiku, dan karena kau mengetuk aku terbangun, aku tidak menjadi duet dengan si cantik IU, _jadi ya_ , kau menggangguku ge!"

" _Hehehe.._.."

Menguap berat, Jaehyun kembali bertanya pada lelaki cantik yang kini menggunakan mantel tebal seolah dirinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat

"Ada apa Ge? Kenapa memakai mantel? Kau tidak berniat pergi kan? Diluar hujan!"

Buru-buru Luhan mencari sesuatu di saku mantel, terlihat kesulitan sampai benda kecil itu terjangkau tangannya lalu ditunjukkan pada Jaehyun yang terus menguap "Siang tadi Sehun memberiku credit card miliknya, nominalnya tidak terbatas."

"Lalu?"

Terlihat kesal, Luhan pun memerintah setengah merengek "Temani aku makan."

" _huh?"_

"Aku kelaparan."

Tidak berbaik hati seperti Sehun ataupun Yunho, Jaehyun justru menatap balik kesal padanya untuk menjawab "Jangan bertingkah ge, ini sudah malam dan tidak ada restaurant yang masih buka untuk menghabiskan limit kartumu."

"Tapi-..."

Beranjak menutup pintu kamar, Jaehyun hanya berguman "Selamat malam ge, besok aku akan mengantarmu kemana pun."

"Jae-..."

"Diluar hujan cepat kembali tidur, _bye_..."

Satu gerakan cepat tangan Luhan menahan pintu kamar Jaehyun tertutup seraya berteriak "CALON KEPONAKANMU YANG LAPAR BUKAN AKU! JADI CEPAT PAKAI MANTEL DAN TEMANI AKU ATAU MASALAH SEPELE INI AKAN MENJADI PANJANG, AKU SERIUS OH JAEHYUN!"

Yang ditakutkan Jaehyun akhirnya terjadi, sejujurnya dia sedang berdoa agar Luhan tidak membawa keponakannya saat merengek di awal, lalu buru-buru menutup pintu dan percuma, karena ketakutannya terjadi dan calon kakak iparnya jelas sedang mengancam dan jika tidak terpenuhi maka esok dia harus berhadapan langsung dengan kakaknya.

Jadilah kini giliran remaja yang semakin beranjak dewasa itu yang merengek, menampilkan rengekan khas dengan lesung di pipinya namun gagal karena Luhan tetap bersikeras berteriak

"SEKARANG!"

Dan dia pasrah menjawab "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Slurp…..~_

"Ramennya sangat nikmat Jae, kau tidak coba?"

Saat ini mereka sudah berpindah tempat, jangan ditanya siapa yang menjadi pemenang karena Jaehyun harus rela dan pasrah akan tiga hal,

 _Pertama ini pukul 12 malam tapi dia harus rela mengantar kakak yang mungkin akan segera menjadi kakak iparnya ke kedai ramen yang jaraknya memakan waktu hampir setengah jam untuk sampai disana_ ,

 _Kedua Luhan menolak untuk naik mobil jadi terpaksa dia harus membawa lelaki hamil dengan motor sport nya ditengah gerimis yang cukup deras,_

 _Ketiga persis seperti dugaannya tidak ada kedai yang menerima credit card, jadi sudah bisa dipastikan siapa yang akan membayar tiga mangkuk ramen yang sudah dilahap Luhan tak tersisa._

 _Slurrpp~_

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak makan."

"Tidak terimakasih ge, kau saja."

Yang sedang diajak bicara hanya meletakkan pasrah wajahnya di atas meja, matanya setengah terpejam karena memang dia mengantuk dan cuaca sangat cocok dibawa tidur sementara kekasih kakaknya terus memesan seolah dia sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari

"Paman aku tambah _dumpling_ dan mi dingin, tiga."

" _nde?"_

Si penjual terlihat bingung melihat hanya Luhan yang sedari tadi makan sementara Jaehyun hanya tidur di atas meja, dan menyadari paman penjual menatapnya takjub Luhan kini memakai nama Jaehyun untuk berteriak "Adikku yang pesan, tiga jangan lupa."

" _ah baiklah."_

" _ya..ya..ya…_ Pesan saja semuanya ge, _pesan semuanya."_

Antara mengantuk dan miris kini Jaehyun memikirkan uang sakunya yang sudah berkurang, berharap Luhan berhenti memesan namun percuma, ibu dari calon keponakannya itu benar-benar memesan hampir semua menu dan memakannya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"Sehun – _mmh-tidak pe-wrnah_ mengajakku ke kedai ini, _daebak,_ aku sangat suka."

Jaehyun sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, setidaknya sudah setengah jam mereka ada disini dan bohong jika dia tidak lapar, _ya memang,_ dia mengantuk, tapi bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dari rasa kantuk jika perutmu sedari tadi digoda oleh berbagai aroma dan Jaehyun tidak tahan lagi saat _dumpling_ disajikan diatas meja.

" _ish!_ Ini milikku!"

Namun baru saja tangannya ingin mengambil satu _dumpling,_ Luhan memukulnya, membuat Jaehyun terkejut namun diabaikan Luhan yang kini lahap memakan ramen, lalu dumpling, dan menyeruput kuah dari mi dingin yang dipesannya.

 _Glup~_

Lalu apa yang dilakukan Jaehyun? Tentu dia hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Luhan si monster makanan benar-benar lahap menghabiskan semuanya dalam waktu singkat "Beri aku sedikit-…."

" _Ish!_ Jauhkan tanganmu!"

 _Glup~_

Jaehyun benar-benar kelaparan sekarang, terimakasih pada Luhan yang tidak berbagi makanannya dengan alasan "Aku makan untuk dua orang, jadi jangan menggangguku!"

" _araseo…araseo…_ Makanlah semua, makan sampai perutmu sakit."

Luhan tidak mengindahkan sindirian Jaehyun, karena disaat Jaehyun sibuk menyindir dengan menelan air liur dia terus makan tanpa henti hingga terlihat seseorang masuk kedalam tenda didalam kedai, dia perlu sedikit membungkuk untuk masuk ke dalam tenda yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, mencari seseorang di tengah malam seperti ini sampai apa yang dicarinya terlihat disana.

Dikursi paling pojok didalam kedai di tengah gerimis seperti dini hari ini, yang satu terlihat menelan air liur karena tidak diberi makanan sementara yang satu, _entahlah,_ dia tidak ingin mempercayainya tapi dia yakin sebagian mangkuk yang ada di sisi kanan si lelaki cantik memang adalah miliknya.

" _apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?"_

Lelaki tampan yang memakai mantel hitam seadanya itu pun berjalan mendekat ke bagian pojok kedai kafe, berniat untuk membawa keduanya pulang sampai dibuat takjub saat lelaki cantik yang terlihat semakin _chubby_ itu kembali berteriak "PAMAN PESAN DUA PORSI DUMPLING LAGI!"

Oke, ini harus dihentikan dan lelaki itu, yang tak lain adalah kakak dan calon ayah dari bayi yang sedang dikandung si monster makanan, _Luhan._

"TIDAK PAMAN! DIA SUDAH SELESAI, TERIMAKASIH!"

Sontak pesanan Luhan yang dibatalkan membuat Jaehyun menoleh, begitupula Luhan, namun dua orang itu memiliki eksperesi berbeda ketika melihat lelaki yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

Luhan terkejut dan bergumam "Sehun?" sementara Jaehyun berlonjak, memekik seraya berlari menyambut kakakknya "HYUNG AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA!"

Baiklah, melihat bagaimana Jaehyun memeluk bahagia kakaknya hanya membuat Luhan kesal dan bertanya "Kau menghubungi Sehun?"

Bersembunyi di balik punggung sang kakak, Jaehyun mengintip untuk tertawa _innocent_ " _hehe,_ aku menyelamatkan isi dompetku ge."

" _ish!_ Aku bisa bayar dengan uangku, tugasmu hanya menemaniku!"

"Kau tidak membawa dompet, hanya kartu dari Sehun hyung dan kedai ini tidak menerima kartu."

" _penghianat-…._ Kemari kau-…."

"HYUNG AKU PULAAAANG!"

Bahkan sebelum Luhan bisa beranjak dari kursinya, Jaehyun benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa dirinya penghianat dengan berlari meninggalkan kedai tanpa membayarnya, hal itu tiba-tiba membuat perut Luhan _kram_ karena terlalu kenyang dan Sehun menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah menggemaskan Luhan.

" _Jaehyun,_ kau belum membayarnya."

Luhan berkata sangat pelan sampai tak sengaja melihat Sehun sedang mengeluarkan uang dan membayarnya langsung pada paman pemilik kedai " _kenapa pula aku tidak membawa uang tunai?"_ katanya menggerutu kesal, merasa sangat malu karena bahkan Sehun tidak memakan apapun tapi justru membayar semua makanan yang dipesannya.

Tak tanggung, setelah membayar lelaki yang siang tadi terlihat murung itu kini berjalan mendekatinya, hal itu membuat Luhan salah tingkah dan sedikit malu sampai Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata lembut

"Ini sudah pukul satu pagi, bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

" _mmh…._ Aku— _Jaehyun_ yang memaksaku keluar tengah malam." Katanya berbohong dan Sehun terkekeh gemas untuk membenarkan "Baiklah, tapi kenapa hanya kau yang makan? Adikku bahkan tidak minum satu gelas air atau satu mangkuk ramen sepertinya."

"Itu karena-…."

Buru-buru Sehun menarik kursi didepan Luhan, mendekatkannya lalu memaksa Luhan menatapnya, mengusap lembut wajahnya dan berkata "Aku sudah bilang hubungi aku jika butuh sesuatu, aku bisa membawamu ketempat yang lebih Lu."

Luhan tertunduk malu seraya bergumam "Tapi kau sedang marah siang tadi."

"Itu bukan alasan sayang, lagipula aku tidak marah padamu, hanya hubungi aku lain kali."

"Tapi sulit jika kita tidak tinggal satu rumah."

"Tidak peduli itu pukul berapa aku akan tetap datang, _hmh?"_

Luhan mengangguk dalam diam, dia kemudian membalas "Baiklah." Sementara bibir Sehun kini mengecup hangat keningnya "Kau sangat kedinginan Lu, ayo pulang."

Dan saat tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk dibawa pergi, Luhan sedikit enggan beranjak, dia menatap Sehun penuh arti hingga membuat Sehun bertanya "Ada apa?" dibalas tatapan cemas Luhan yang kini bergumam "Aku tidak ingin pulang kerumahmu malam ini."

" _hmh?_ Lalu kemana kau ingin pergi?" tanyanya dan Luhan menjawab sedikit ragu tapi lantang untuk mengatakan "Kemanapun kau pergi, aku ingin ikut denganmu malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah apa kau yakin tentang hal ini?"

Keduanya baru saja keluar dari _lift_ yang membawa mereka kelantai lima, tempat ini begitu rindukan oleh Luhan, jadi saat Sehun terus bertanya cemas dia hanya menyusuri koridor tempat yang akan membawanya diantara kamar bernomor 519 dan 520

"Jadi yang mana? 519 atau 520?"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, bertanya seraya menunjuk ke sampin kanan dan kiri sementara Sehun menghela pasrah nafasnya untuk bergumam "519 saja, mereka baru membersihkannya."

" _cool!"_

Buru-buru Luhan menekan kode sandi 1220, tak lama dia menggeser _slide_ pintu otomatis hingga pintunya terbuka dan dia masuk tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, berbeda dengan Sehun yang terlihat cemas entah karena apa dan hanya ikut masuk seraya menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ada piyama tidurmu di atas tempat tidur, gantilah."

Memang niatnya hari ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi karena pertemuan mereka dengan Kyungsoo membuat kondisi perasaan Sehun memburuk, dia secara sepihak membatalkan waktu berdua dengan Luhan walau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari ini.

"Milikmu ada dimana?"

"Apa?"

"Piyama tidurmu?"

"Di lemari pakaian tentu saja."

"Oh oke." Katanya menjawab lalu melenggang masuk kedalam kamar yang akan ditidurinya sebentar lagi, target Luhan kini lemari pakaian Sehun dan seperti biasa dia akan mengacak sesuka hati lalu menggerutu saat tidak ada yang cocok dengan seleranya.

" _wae?"_

"Aku tidak menemukan piyama dengan aroma tubuhmu."

"Tentu saja tidak, mereka semua baru datang dari laundry pakaian, pilih yang paling harum."

" _shirheo!_ Aku mau yang-…." Kalimatnya terhenti saat melihat piyama hitam menggantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi, dan kejadian ini terjadi lagi, Luhan cenderung lebih suka memakai barang-barang Sehun yang sudah dipakai daripada memilih pakaian yang bersih.

Jadilah Sehun bergerak cemas untuk memberitahu "Jangan yang disana, itu kotor, aku terakhir memakainya tiga hari yang lalu."

" _wae?_ Itu kan hanya piyama tidur." katanya mendorong Sehun lalu mengambil piyama hitam yang tergantung disana, mengendus aromanya sampai dirasa cocok dia kemudian tersenyum puas seraya memekik "Aku suka." Katanya melepas mantel yang digunakan lalu melepas seluruh pakaiannya terburu-buru sampai dia kesulitan melepas kaos rajut putih yang sudah kesempitan karena ukuran tubuhnya membesar.

Membuatnya kesal lalu meminta Sehun untuk membantunya "Bantu aku, aku tidak bisa mengangkat lengan." Katanya kesal dan Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya, dia pun segera mendekati Luhan, membantunya berganti pakaian walau itu artinya dia harus menahan jauh-jauh hasrat yang sudah menghantuinya selama tiga bulan terakhir saat mereka " _melakukannya"_

"Hanya didepanku kau diperbolehkan berganti pakaian secara _vulgar_ seperti ini, tidak di tempat lain, kau dengar?"

Luhan tidak terlalu mendengarnya karena sibuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, terlalu sibuk bahkan saat menurunkan celana hamilnya dia menganggap Sehun seperti tidak ada disana hingga Sehun dibuat mengerang pasrah melihatnya " _ayolah!"_

" _wae?"_

"Kau sengaja menggodaku atau apa?"

Luhan tidak mengerti lagi dan hanya bertanya polos dengan tubuh polos terpampang jelas di kedua mata Sehun yang tidak polos " _Kenapa aku menggodamu?"_

"Itu karena kau berdiri tanpa sehelai pakaian pun didepanku, dengan perut buncitmu yang seksi dan _little Lu_ yang membuatku— _argh!_ Sudahlah! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Aku tidur di sofa!"

Dan lucunya melihat Sehun putus asa direlung frustasi seperti itu benar-benar suatu kepuasaan tersendiri untuk Luhan, _dia tidak mabuk,_ jadi apakah dia sengaja melakukan semua hal _vulgar_ didepan Sehun seperti ini?

 _Jawabannya…_

"SEHUN!"

 _Ya, dia memang sengaja melakukannya._

Saat Luhan menarik lengannya dan saat dia menjawab "Apa?" Luhan semakin berani dengan berjalan ke arah pelukan Sehun, seolah menantang lalu sengaja bermain di dada Sehun sesekali menggesekan bagian _private_ nya yang terbuka polos dengan milik Sehun yang masih berbalut celana bahan berwarna hitam.

"Akumemangmenggodamu."

" _huh?"_

Melingkarkan tangan Sehun di pinggangnya, Luhan kemudian merangkul leher Sehun, sedikit membuat Sehun tertunduk agar bisa menyatukan bibirnya yang merindu bibir dari lelaki yang sudah memberikannya seorang janin didalam kandungannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Satu kalimat rindu Luhan bercampur dengan sengatan panas saat bibir mereka akhirnya kembali bertemu setelah tiga bulan menahan diri yang menyiksa, dan sejujurnya dia tidak pernah benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara berciuman yang membangkitkan hasrat, yang dia tahu dia hanya perlu sedikit agresif dan memaksa Sehun untuk membalas kecupan di bibir mereka agar berganti menjadi lumatan panas yang bergairah.

Dia pun menekan dalam tengkuk Sehun, sengaja menjadi _dominant_ terlebih saat Sehun lebih memilih untuk " _menerima"_ bukan _"memberi",_ jadilah Luhan berusaha agar api gairah mereka semakin menyala dengan melakukan segala cara agar Sehun membalas ciumannya.

Dia menggigit bibir mungil Sehun, menyedotnya terkadang lalu sesekali menggigit, memaksa Sehun untuk membuka bibirnya walau lelaki itu sepertinya sedang bermain _play get hard,_ karena tidak sama sekali merespon ciumannya saat ini.

Itu membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi di sela ciumannya, dia tidak tahu apa Sehun bersedia untuk mengambilnya lagi atau ini hanya keinginannya saja, lalu tiba-tiba dia merasa bersalah pada Sehun sampai dirasa pergerakan tangan Sehun kini berubah posesif di pinggangnya.

Tak hanya memeluk, Sehun mengusapnya sensual, sesekali kedua tangannya meremas bokong Luhan hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum disela bibirnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah dikuasai Sehun.

" _akh~"_

Sedari tadi dia berusaha membuat Sehun mendesah, tapi hanya dengan satu gerakan tangannya Luhan sudah dibuat mendesah, ini seperti menunjukkan Sehun terlalu berkuasa atas tubuhnya, membuat Luhan bersemangat membuka bibirnya sementara Sehun bebas menelusup masuk, bertukar saliva pada ciuman yang dirindukan sesekali meraba sensual pada setiap inci bagian tubuh dari lelaki yang akan segera menjadikannya seorang ayah.

"Luhan aku ingin kau."

Luhan menjawabnya dengan rakus mencium bibir Sehun, membalas lumatan Sehun tak kalah bersemangat hingga kamar Sehun yang entah sudah berapa kali menjadi saksi percintaan panas mereka menjadi sepi dan hening, hanya terdengar bunyi kecupan, sesekali Luhan mendesah dan suara gesekan dari bokong Luhan yang kini dilebarkan dan sedang diberi penetrasi oleh Sehun.

" _Sehun—hmmphh~"_

Entah _skill_ macam apa yang dimiliki Sehun, yang jelas saat ini Luhan bisa merasakan jari tengah Sehun sudah masuk ke lubangnya yang belum dijamah untuk waktu yang lama, rasanya sakit, tapi karena dia sempat mengulum kelima jari Sehun bergantian maka rasanya sedikit lebih mudah untuk masuk walau akhirnya dia terjatuh lemas di pelukan Sehun.

"Ingin ke tempat tidur?" tanyanya seraya mengigit cuping Luhan sementara tangannya yang baru saja menerobos masuk lubang Luhan kini dikeluarkan dan beralih menggenggam _little_ Lu hingga Luhan mendesah pasrah penuh kenikmatan

" _Aaakhh—akhh~_ Sehun, _Sehunnaa—hmmh~"_

Tak kuasa menerima kocokan tak beraturan dari Sehun, Luhan benar-benar jatuh dipelukan ayah dari bayinya, dia menggeliat karena terlalu nikmat sesekali menggigit bahu Sehun sebagai pelampiasan, lalu irama kocokan Sehun menjadi sangat cepat dan kencang hingga satu kocokan terakhir berhasil membuat Luhan _klimaks_ dan memeluk Sehun erat dengan tangan Sehun melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

" _aah~haaah…."_

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Luhan mengangguk malu di pelukan Sehun, dan rasa malunya bertambah banyak saat dengan sengaja Sehun menjilati sisa _klimasknya_ yang mengenai tangannya, Luhan memukul dadanya sekilas dan itu hanya membuat keadaan semakin bergairah karena saat ini Sehun benar-benar dalam keadaan _on_ dan sepertinya tidak akan mengakhirinya begitu saja.

" _Sehuun~"_

Lalu satu tangannya dengan mudah menggendong Luhan, berhati-hati dia membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur lalu berdiri diatasnya, dia pun sengaja melucuti pakainnya sendiri dengan mata sayu Luhan menatapnya penuh nafsu dan tak berkedip.

Sehun tersenyum gemas, dia sedikit menunduk mencium lagi bibir Luhan untuk meminta izin "Aku akan melakukannya lagi."

" _hmm…_ Tapi lakukan dengan lembut, kau tahu kita bertiga saat ini."

" _ah-…."_

Sehun hampir melupakan bayinya saat hanya Luhan yang ada di mata dan pikirannya, dia pun kemudian mengangguk, sengaja menggesekan penisnya yang masih terbungkus boxer hitam miliknya pada _little_ Lu, ciumannya turun bertahap dari bibir Luhan, menuju lehernya yang putih menggoda, lalu turun mengecupi dua _nipple_ yang semenjak kehamilannya selalu tegang hingga terkadang Luhan harus memakai pakaian yang tebal agar tidak menjiplak di bajunya.

" _akhh~"_

Dan daripada _little_ Lu, Sehun bertaruh kedua nipple Luhan adalah hal yang sangat sensitif untuk Luhan saat ini, terlebih saat kehamilannya sudah berjalan dan memasuki bulan keempat, karena entah mengapa Sehun merasa kedua tonjolan kecil itu seperti membengkak namun akan tetap nikmat saat dihisap dan dijilat seperti ini " _Sehun perlahan—haah~"_

Perlahan disini diartikan Sehun sebagai " _Sehun lebih kencang, kau harus menyedotnya lebih kencang."_ Dan Sehun melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar, dia pun sedikit bernafsu menghisap kedua tonjolan Luhan dengan kencang dan rakus, bergantian dengan tempo yang sama hingga membuat Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Sesekali dia menjauhkan bibir yang sedang " _menyusu"_ padanya walau berakhir menekan kepala Sehun seolah memintanya untuk menghisapnya kencang, lebih kencang, hingga akhirnya sedotan terakhir di nipple kanan serta jemari Sehun yang memilin di nipple kiri sukses membuat penis kecilnya menyodok perut Sehun dan _ya,_ Luhan sedang mengejang nikmat karena _klimaks_ keduanya didapat hanya karena Sehun " _menyusu"_ padanya.

" _ahh~hmmmhh~"_

Merasa puas karena berhasil memuaskan Luhan membuat Sehun semakin berani untuk mencium semakin kebawah, tak lupa dia mengusap sensual perut buncit Luhan, mengecupnya lalu berbisik "Biarkan papa mengambil mamamu sebentar ya? _tidurlah jagoan,_ papa benar-benar tidak bisa diganggu saat ini."

Setelahnya Sehun melebarkan dua paha Luhan, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana sementara mata Luhan membulat, seolah panik karena Sehun akan membuatnya _klimaks_ dengan cara yang tidak terduga.

"Jangan lagi— _Sehun kumohon jangan—aaahhh~"_

Puncaknya adalah saat penisnya masuk kedalam mulut Sehun, dihisap kuat, dimainkan disekitar _twinball_ nya sementara jari tengah Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam sana, Luhan juga bisa merasakan pergantian di area _holenya,_ kini yang masuk kedalam sana bukan jemari kasar Sehun melainkan sesuatu yang lebih tumpul, yang lebih nikmat hingga membuat Luhan mencuri lihat untuk terkejut menyadari Sehun sedang mengoyak area hole miliknya dengan lidah, membasahi di sekitar area masuk dan itu membuat Luhan gila jika Sehun terus melakukannya, menekan, menghisap, melebarkannya dengan cara-cara yang belum pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"SEHUN~!"

Dan untuk alasan gila, Luhan takut dia bisa mati kapan saja karena terlalu nikmat, jadilah dia menjambak rambut Sehun dan memaksa lelaki itu menatapnya, Sehun sendiri terlihat kecewa namun kecewanya hilang saat suara Luhan terdengar berat dan seksi untuk mengatakan

" _Masukkan sekarang, aku ingin segera menyatu tubuh denganmu, aku rindu."_

Seketika senyum terlihat di wajah Sehun, dia pun menyingkirkan cepat _boxer_ yang menggangu, kembali menggagahi Luhan yang ada dibawahnya sesekali menekankan penisnya dengan penis Luhan.

"Aku akan masuk."

Satu peringatan Sehun membuat Luhan ketakutan nyaris tak bisa bernafas, ini memang bukan kali pertama mereka melakukannya, mereka sudah melakukannya beberapa kali hingga Luhan hamil dibuatnya.

Yang membedakan hanya malam ini Luhan membawa buah hati mereka didalam perutnya, dia takut itu akan mempengaruhi bayinya walau tak bisa dipungkiri saat setengah kepala penis Sehun masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Luhan merasakan sakit diselimuti nikmat yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

" _akhh~"_

"Sedikit lagi." Sehun memberi aba-aba dan kini mereka sudah menyatu seutuhnya, sama seperti Luhan, Sehun juga merasa cemas pada anaknya hingga dia bertanya dibuat sangat polos "Apa anak kita baik-baik saja?"

Luhan yang sudah merasa nyaman dan kembali terbiasa dengan ukuran besar Sehun di tubuhnya hanya tertawa, dia kemudian menekan tengkuk Sehun, mencium mesra bibir lelaki yang dicintainya untuk mengatakan "Sepertinya dia tidur, _bergeraklah."_

Sehun berbinar lagi, kali ini dia bergerak seraya mencium mesra bibir Luhan, memberinya lumatan agar Luhan melupakan rasa sakit di setiap awal dirinya _in-out_ dibagian bawah sana, dia bergerak sangat berhati-hati pada awalnya.

Tapi setiap hentakan berganti maka semakin dalam pula Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan didalam sana, rasanya begitu menakjubkan setiap kali penisnya masuk dan mendapat sambutan serta jepitan hangat didalam lubang Luhan.

Membuatnya sangat terbiasa dan semakin percaya diri menghentak dalam, lebih dalam hingga dia merasa jepitan Luhan lebih kencang dari sebelumnya " _aah~_ Lu, apa kau akan datang?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun memfokuskan diri untuk menghentak ke _sweetspot_ yang membuat Luhan mengejang setiap kali dia mengentaknya "Bersama." Sehun memberi aba-aba dan Luhan hanya pasrah mendesah serta mengangguk, memberi jawaban.

"Didalam— _ah~~….._ atau diluar?"

Luhan menjawabnya dengan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Sehun yang sedang bergerak, sontak hal itu membuat perut buncitnya mengenai perut Sehun hingga rasanya Sehun bersemangat merasa putranya bisa melihat betapa dia mencintai ibunya tanpa syarat dan disetiap keadaan.

"Didalam, sekarang, _keluarkan didalam-….akkh~"_

Mereka berdua mengerang nikmat bersamaan, memenuhi kamar sunyi Sehun dengan desahan nikmat tanda mereka benar-benar merindukan tubuh satu sama lain " _damn it Lu!_ Aku masih begitu kecanduan pada tubuhmu."

Sehun lunglai diatas tubuh Luhan, disambut pelukan hangat Luhan yang masih bisa merasakan cairan _sperm_ Sehun keluar belum berhenti membasahi bagian dalam tubuhnya, rasanya memang selalu banyak jika Sehun mengeluarkannya, tapi malam ini jauh lebih banyak dan hangat hingga membuat Luhan tersenyum menyadari mungkin Sehun sudah tidak mengeluarkannya selama tiga bulan sehingga wajar jika kali ini terasa banyak dan Luhan tidak keberatan merasakannya.

" _Aku mencintaimu Sehun."_

Sehun bisa mendengarnya, dia kemudian tersenyum seperti tidak berniat berpindah hanya untuk membalas "Kau tahu cinta siapa yang lebih besar bukan?" katanya menantang dan Luhan menjawab seraya menertawai rasa percaya diri Sehun "Aku tahu, _milikmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

 _._

 _TAP….TAP…_

Langkah kecilnya memenuhi ruangan yang berada di koridor utama rumah sakit, dan dilihat dari wajahnya yang cemas penuh raut ketakutan jelas dia baru menerima kabar yang buruk mengenai sahabat kecilnya.

" _haah~_ PAMAN?!"

Yang dipanggil adalah asisten sekaligus pengasuh kecil dari teman kecilnya, lelaki yang sudah satu bulan terakhir terus mengalami penurunan kondisi hingga membuatnya bergantung pada kursi roda dan tak bisa melakukan lagi aktifitas selayaknya orang normal.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Lalu lelaki bermata bulat menyerupai burung hantu itu bertanya panik, Demi Tuhan ini pukul empat pagi tapi dia menerima kabar yang membuatnya gila tak mengenal waktu "Tuan baik-baik saja."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat lelaki mungil itu nyaris berhenti bernafas, rasanya dia akan jatuh kapan pun dan terpaksa bersandar pada tubuh sang paman yang memang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar, dia mengatur nafasnya, mengatur kesadarannya hingga kalimat "Myungsoo hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan dia sedang menunggumu di dalam."

"Baiklah, terimakasih paman."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil yang baru mengetahui kebenaran tentang kondisi Myungsoo dua bulan lalu segera memasuki ruangan _intensive_ yang disulap seperti kamar Myungsoo dirumahnya.

Yang membedakan tidak ada keceriaan disana, tidak ada aroma angin sejuk karena aroma obatan menyengat lebih mendominasi dan itu terkadang membuatnya sangat marah.

"L-…."

Lalu temannya yang kini tak lagi memiliki rambut dan hanya memakai _beanie hat_ itu terlihat sedang menatap keluar jendela, tubuhnya sangat kurus, wajahnya pucat namun dia akan selalu tampan terlebih ketika dia menoleh dan menyapa "Soo-…" dengan begitu lembut hingga lesung pipinya terlihat dan Kyungsoo selalu menangis jika mengingat kondisi Myungsoo tidak seburuk ini dua bulan yang lalu.

Kyungsoo kemudian mencoba menahan diri untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sahabat kecilnya "Maaf aku tidak datang siang tadi, banyak yang harus aku lakukan."

"Melakukan apa?" tanyanya tak berkedip dan hanya melihat ke luar jendela seolah dia baik-baik saja, berusaha menikmati pemandangan karena memang kebetulan kamar Myungsoo sengaja dipilih dengan pemandangan taman bermain dirumah sakit agar membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang saat rasa sakit mulai dirasakannya tanpa henti.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, aku menjadi guru sementara dan mengajar Vocal di salah satu sekolah musik, lalu Kai mengajakku pergi dan— _kau tahu?_ Karena dia bekerja di satu agensi besar, aku terpaksa harus mengawasinya ekstra agar dia tidak berselingkuh, _kan?_ Haha…" tawa pahitnya hanya membuat Myungsooo tersenyum, awalnya Kyungsoo berfikir L mempercayainya, tapi saat raut wajahnya menjadi sendu hanya membuat Kyungsoo cemas dan bertanya "Ada apa?"

" _jangan sakiti bayinya."_

Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo bisa mendengar kalimat yang digumamkan Myungsoo, tapi seolah mengelak dia diam tanpa merespon lalu kembali bertanya pada Myungsoo " _hmh?_ " tanyanya gugup, kini Kyungsoo tak lagi berdiri dibelakang Myungsoo, dia beralih pindah berjongkok didepan sahabatnya untuk memastikan "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Myungsoo pun merespon, dilihatnya sahabat yang dulu dia lindungi kini berbalik sedang melindunginya, tersenyum kecil menggenggam tangan hangat Kyungsoo walau hatinya miris menyadari lelaki mungil didepannya rela melakukan segala cara agar dia merasa lebih baik walau hatinya sendiri terluka dengan apa yang dilakukannya " _Sooya."_

" _Ya?"_

"Jangan benci bayi mereka, itu menyakitimu."

Dan benar saja dugaan Kyungsoo, kalimat bayi yang dia dengar pada awalnya memang ditujukan untuk dua orang yang membuatnya murka siang tadi, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk lama, tangan hangatnya berkeringat dan menjadi dingin di gengaman Myungsoo namun wajahnya tetap tersenyum seolah tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Bayi mereka? Siapa mereka yang kau maksud?"

Dengan berat hati, nama yang tidak pernah ingin didengar Kyungsoo selama tiga bulan ini kembali harus diucapkan oleh satu-satunya lelaki yang paling menderita diantara hubungan menjijikan yang mengikat mereka bertiga.

"Sehun dan Luhan."

"L!"

"Jangan benci bayi mereka, kau terluka."

Tangan Kyungsoo gemetar, jelas dia marah terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang kini berubah sangat keras dan mengerikan, nafasnya mulai memburu seolah ingin memukul sesorang dan berakhir melepas genggaman Myungsoo ditangannya.

"Mereka pantas mendapatkannya!"

"Soo."

"Mereka bahkan tidak menyesali hal mengerikan yang telah mereka lakukan padamu!"

"Aku juga tidak menyesali apapun."

Kyungsoo kini berdiri, memalingkan wajah dari Myungsoo dan melihat keluar jendela, dia muak melihat semua orang tertawa bahagia, Sehun dan Luhan dan semua orang di taman bermain rumah sakit, _semuanya,_ mereka bisa tertawa bahagia dan hanya sahabatnya yang menderita, membuatnya murka, berakhir menjambak kencang rambut dan mengusap kasar wajahnya sementara Myungsoo terus mengatakan hal yang membuatnya marah

"Aku tidak menyalahkan mereka karena memang cinta mereka tidak bisa disalahkan."

" _bulshit!"_ Kyungsoo menggeram marah lalu berbalik untuk menunjuk kondisi Myungsoo saat ini "LIHAT DIRIMU! KAU KESAKITAN DAN SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN, LALU MEREKA TERTAWA BAHAGIA BERSIAP MENYAMBUT BAYI MEREKA? _Cih!_ Mereka adalah monster menjijikan di mataku."

"Bayi itu tidak bersalah."

"BAYI ITU ADALAH ALASAN MEREKA BERSAMA!"

"Dia hanya kebetulan menjadi bayi dari Sehun dan Luhan."

"DAN UNTUKKU ITU SEBUAH KESALAHAN!"

" _Soo…"_

Katakanlah Myungsoo memang pergi dari jangkauan Sehun dan Luhan, tapi itu hanya raganya yang menjauh, tidak dengan hati terlebih matanya, karena disaat Sehun bersusah payah mencarinya, dia justru memiliki setidaknya enam orang yang selalu memberikan informasi tentang Sehun dan Luhan padanya.

Apapun di segala kondisi, termasuk bagaimana depresi Sehun mencarinya, bagaimana Luhan terluka karena kepergiannya, dan bagaimana keduanya menangis, ingin berbahagia tapi tidak bisa tepat pada saat dokter memberitahu tentang kehamilan Luhan tiga bulan yang lalu.

 _Ya,_ saat Myungsoo mendengar kabar kehamilan Luhan dari paman Lee dia juga menangis, _entah bahagia, entah marah,_ dia tidak bisa membedakannya, dia terlalu marah karena merasa dikhianati tapi kemudian rasa bahagia membayangkan akan ada seorang anak yang menyerupai Luhan membuatnya sangat bahagia dan tenang.

" _tidak ada perayaan berarti tuan muda, Sehun lebih memilih fokus untuk anda sementara Luhan menjaga bayinya, mereka bahagia, tapi itu tidak tampak di wajah karena hati mereka masih memikirkan anda."_

Dan ketika kebenaran yang lain diceritakan oleh paman Lee, Myungsoo merasa benar-benar jahat pada bayi yang dikandung Luhan, _bukankah kehadiran seorang bayi adalah anugerah Tuhan? Yang harus dirayakan rasa syukurnya? Bukankah bayi itu akan merasa sedih jika kedua orang tuanya mengabaikan? Lalu kenapa baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak berbahagia?_

Isi kepalanya banyak memikirkan hal yang terjadi, lalu tanpa sadar Myungsoo menerima, rasa sakitnya berkurang karena setiap asisten paman Lee memberikan informasi tentang perkembangan bayi Luhan, _dia bahagia._

Tak ada lagi rasa sakit di hatinya, dia terus mengikuti perkembangan bayi Luhan seolah itu darah dagingnya sendiri, dan selang waktu berlalu, fokus Myungsoo justru tertuju pada bayi Luhan, keinginannya tiba-tiba menjadi kuat untuk sembuh dan melihat langsung bagaimana Luhan kecil akan lahir kedunia, membuat hatinya hangat walau sepertinya Kyungsoo tetap tidak menerima alasan apapun terkait kerelaan hatinya menerima kebersamaan Sehun dan Luhan.

"Coba pikirkan ini L…"

Buru-buru Kyungsoo berjongkok, meraih dua tangan Myungso lalu menatapnya dalam di mata "Jika bayi itu tidak ada, Sehun dan Luhan pasti tidak akan bersama, mereka berdua akan merasa bersalah karena kepergianmu dan setidaknya, salah satu dari kalian bertiga tidak akan ada yang saling memiliki, itu cukup adil untukmu bukan?"

"Dengan atau tanpa bayi itu mereka menyimpan rasa bersalah padaku Soo, aku bisa merasakannya."

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN MEREKA TIDAK MENYESALI APAPUN— _mereka-…"_ Kyungsoo bersandar di kedua paha Myungsoo, awalnya mencakar marah lalu tak lama bahunya bergetar dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di pangkuan Myungsoo, isakannya mulai terdengar memilukan namun tak membuat Myungsoo cemas, _sebaliknya,_ dia begitu lega karena Kyungsoo tak lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri.

" _hkss…..mereka kejam padamu L."_

"Aku yang kejam pada mereka, aku menyisakan rasa bersalah hingga mereka berdua merasa tak pantas untuk bersama, ini bukan tentang penyesalan Soo, ini hanya seperti rasa bersalah yang menjerat kami bertiga."

" _hkss….aaahrrh~"_

Kyungsoo tersedu sesak di pangkuan Myungsoo, mengeluarkan sesak isi di hatinya sementara tangan Myungsoo yang memiliki sedikit tenaga kini terangkat, mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabat kecilnya yang direlung emosi dan kegundahan hati.

Dia pun memaklumi alasan kemarahan Kyungsoo karena melihat keadaannya yang tak berdaya sementara Sehun berbahagia dengan cara yang salah menurutnya, jadi wajar jika hal itu membuat lelaki yang dulu begitu dijaga olehnya dan Sehun merasa dikhianati.

"Sehun terlalu kejam padamu, L-..."

Myungsoo membiarkan Kyungsoo mengutarakan isi hatinya, kemarahannya dan semua yang coba ditahannya sejak kejadian dua bulan lalu saat tak sengaja dirinya bertemu dengan Myungsoo di rumah sakit.

Dan jika bukan karena transfusi darah yang diberikan Kyungsoo saat itu mungkin kondisi Myungsoo tidak terselamatkan, pecahnya pembuluh darah arteri Myungsoo secara tiba-tiba membuatnya mengalami pendarahan hebat, setidaknya dua belas kantung darah diperlukan untuk membuat kondisinya stabil.

Tapi sialnya saat itu hanya tersedia sepuluh kantung darah, dua lainnya sulit didapatkan karena golongan darah Myungsoo memang jarang dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang.

Beruntung paman Lee memiliki daftar tentang kondisi kesehatan dan golongan darah beberapa teman terdekat Myungsoo dan keluarganya, milik Sehun tidak cocok, Taeyong juga, hingga pilihan terakhir ada pada Kyungsoo dan terpaksa paman Lee menghubungi Kyungsoo walau malam itu harus dipenuhi isak tangis serta teriakan yang memilukan.

"Tenanglah Soo."

Dan saat sadarkan diri, yang dilihat Myungsoo hanya jemari tangan Kyungsoo menggenggamnya erat, Kai juga berdiri dibelakang kekasihya, memegang bahu Kyungsoo sesekali menepuk menenangkan sementara Kyungsoo, dia banyak menangis tapi tidak bertanya akan alasan mengapa dirinya melarikan diri dari pernikahan.

Yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya diam dan sesekali menangis tapi tak pernah beranjak dari sisinya saat itu hingga saat ini, sekalipun tidak pernah walau Myungsoo membujuknya dengan segala kata agar dirinya dan Kai tidak perlu lagi datang berkunjung.

 _Jika bukan aku lalu siapa lagi yang akan menjagamu?_

Itu kata Kyungsoo, hingga senyum bahagia ditujunjukkan Myungsoo kala itu untuk membrerikan izin Kyungsoo menjaganya dengan satu syarat dan satu kondisi

 _Jangan beritahu kondisiku pada siapapun, terutama pada Sehun_

Dan kondisi yang diajukan Myungsoo disambut protes Kyungsoo pada awalnya, dia merasa Sehun adalah salah satu yang harus beranggung jawab atas kondisinya tapi Myungsoo keberatan, tapi karena Myungsoo tetap diam dan bersembunyi seperti saat ini hanya menyisakan rasa sakit tak hanya untuknya tapi untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku sangat marah pada mereka, Sehun terutama."

"Kau merindukannya, hanya itu."

"L!"

"Pergi dan temuilah dia, bicara dengannya dan katakan kau menyesal karena mengatakan hal buruk pada bayinya."

" _Shirheo!"_

"Soo..."

Kyungsoo geram, dia kembali memunggungi Myungsoo dan kembali melihat ke taman bermain di rumah sakit, tatapannya berkilat dan kini dia menyalahkan Myungsoo

"KENAPA KAU SELALU DIAM? JADILAH EGOIS PADA SEHUN! JADILAH MONSTER SEPERTINYA DAN BERHENTILAH MENGALAH PADANYA! AMBIL YANG KAU INGINKAN DAN BUAT DIA MENDERITA L!"

Tangisan marah Kyungsoo, isakan disela teriakannya hanya dibalas senyum Myungsoo yang terlihat sendu, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah namun secara mengejutkan Myungsoo mengatakan "Aku adalah monster sesungguhnya disini."

" _huh?"_

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar perubahan suara Myungsoo menjadi berat dan serak, selebihnya dia kembali menatap kosong kedepan dan menuturkan hal yang tidak diketahui siapapun bahkan oleh Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Aku berperan layaknya sahabat yang baik untuknya, aku mendengarkan ceritanya, rasa rindunya pada Luhan, cita-citanya untuk menjadi pria layak dan datang kembali pada Luhan, lalu aku dengan sengaja datang ke Beijing untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Luhan, _berkali-kali,_ dan Luhan berkali-kali pula menolaknya dengan alasan dia tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan Sehun apapun alasannya, _selalu seperti itu."_ Katanya miris disertai tawa pahit yang menyakitkan.

Dia mengingat bagaimana usaha dirinya menjadi seorang penghianat kala itu, yang selalu meminta Sehun untuk menahan diri agar tidak datang ke Beijing dan mengejar suksenya lebih dulu, dia menggunakan segala cara untuk meyakinkan Sehun agar tidak datang selama empat tahun dan Myungsoo, dia berhasil melakukannya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sebagai sebuah kejahatan." Kyungsoo bersuara dibalas lagi wajah sendu Myungsoo yang kembali bercerita "Sayangnya itu hanya sebagian _part_ yang aku buat seolah diriku adalah pihak yang tersakiti, _ya sejujurnya memang selalu seperti itu,_ sampai setahun sebelum kedatangan Sehun aku melakukannya, aku menjadi monster di tengah Sehun dan Luhan."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku menggunakan kondisiku agar Luhan menerima cintaku."

" _mwo?"_

"Kala itu Jackson datang mengganggu Luhan dan aku mengambil kesempatan itu, aku menolongnya, melakukan segala cara agar aku dibawa ke rumah sakit, aku bahkan sengaja menusukkan diriku dengan benda tajam yang digenggam Jackson, _itu seolah_ membuatku terlihat ditusuk walau kenyataannya aku sengaja menusukkan pecahan botol itu ke perutku sendiri."

"Myungsoo…."

"Aku melakukannya agar aku dibawa kerumah sakit, kau tahu kenapa?"

" _hmh?"_

"Itu agar Luhan tahu aku sedang sekarat, bukan karena luka tusukan yang aku terima, tapi karena penyakit sialan yang membuatku tak berdaya hingga saat ini."

"Myungsoo cukup. _"_

"Dan tepat seperti dugaanku, dokter memberitahu Luhan tentang kondisi penyakitku dan selang satu minggu sebelum kedatangan Sehun, dia sudah menjadi kekasihku, _kekasihku sesungguhnya, hahaha,_ aku ingat wajah Sehun saat itu, dia sangat marah, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa memukulku, _hahahaha…..hkssssrrhhhhh"_

"L….."

Sejujurnya ini adalah hal baru untuk Kyungsoo melihat sisi lain dari sahabatnya yang selalu berperan sebagai malaikat baik hati untuknya dan Sehun, yang selalu mengalah pada mereka berdua, yang selalu menengahi pertengkaran antara dirinya dan Sehun, yang selalu berperan sebagai _healing_ disaat dirinya atau Sehun sedang tertekan entah karena masalah apapun.

Lalu saat ini Myungsoo menceritakan sisinya yang lain, yang terdengar sangat egois karena melakukan segala cara hanya agar Luhan menjadi miliknya, dan mungkin dia bisa memberikan apapun pada semua orang di dunia ini kecuali Luhan, hanya Luhan yang diinginkannya hingga dia menjadi pribadi yang lain yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Myungsoo sebelumnya.

"Jadi biar aku beritahu dirimu Soo, bukan Sehun yang merebut Luhan dariku, tapi aku-….aku yang mencuri Luhan darinya, _aku yang membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini, aku-…."_

"Myungsoo _jebal,_ hentikan….. _kumohon."_

Buru-buru Kyungsoo memeluk sahabatnya saat dirasa dia sudah begitu kesakitan hati dan jiwanya, lalu tiba-tiba dirinya menangis tersedu menyadari tubuh yang dulu selalu melindunginya disaat Sehun tidak ada di sekitar mereka menjadi begitu kurus dan terasa hanya tulang tersisa.

Itu membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit menyadari perubahan kondisi Myungsoo terlalu banyak dan itu membuatnya lemah hanya untuk meneruskan pertengkaran yang terjadi karena dua lelaki yang begitu disayangi oleh Myungsoo.

"Kau harus menemui Sehun, katakan kau menyesal sudah berkata buruk tentang bayinya dan Luhan."

" _hksss…"_

" _Soo…"_

" _baiklah,…_ BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MINTA MAAF PADA SEHUN TAPI KAU HARUS PULIH! AKU TIDAK MAU KAU SAKIT SEPERTI INI, _AARGHHHH!"_

Satu singkat kata, diiringi senyum yang tak pudar membuatnya tetap tampan walau penyakit menggerogoti daging dan rambutnya, Myungsoo menggerakan tubuh lemahnya hanya untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo, memeluknya erat seraya berkata " _Aku akan segera pulih, aku pasti akan pulih."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drrt…drrtt…_

Dan diwaktu yang sama, tepat setelah dia beranjak dari ruangan Myungsoo, lelaki yang kini memakai kacamata berlensa bening itu memutuskan untuk menghubungi sahabatnya yang lain, mengabaikan fakta bahwa saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi hanya untuk meluruskan masalah yang terjadi siang tadi di rumah sakit.

 _Drrt…drttt_

Lalu ditempat yang berbeda, ponsel lelaki yang sedang dihubungi sahabatnya terus bergetar, membuat kedua pria yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi saling memeluk dalam keadaan polos dan berkeringat menggeliat tak nyaman karena merasa terganggu.

 _Drrt…drtt…_

" _rrhh…."_

Adalah Luhan yang merespon sedikit menggeliat, dia mengeluh karena suara getaran ponsel diatas meja sangat mengganggu sampai Sehun, lelaki yang sedang memeluknya menenangkan untuk sesekali menciumi surai ibu dari calon bayinya.

" _ssh…._ Biar aku saja Lu, tidurlah."

Tawaran Sehun tentulah sangat menggodanya, dia pun dalam sekejap kembali tertidur sementara Sehun sedikit menggapai ponselnya, menebak siapa yang menghubungi saat jam dinding menunjukkan waktu dini hari.

 _Drrt….drtt.._

"Siapa-…." Katanya bergumam, melihat dengan satu mata terpejam untuk menemukan nama _little nerd_ yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo di kontak ponselnya, hal itu membuat Sehun terdiam sejenak, perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan nama _little nerd_ benar-benar terlihat di layar kaca ponselnya.

Buru-buru Sehun menggeser _slide_ ponselnya, berusaha agar Luhan tidak terganggu untuk berbisik menjawab "Kyungsoo?"

" _Aku butuh bicara denganmu, sekarang!"_

Perlahan Sehun menjauhkan diri dari Luhan, tak lupa dia melepas pelukan Luhan dan memindahkannya hati-hati, ini adalah hal sensitive jika itu berkaitan dengan bayi mereka, jadilah dia berusaha agar Luhan tidak mendengar dan mencium sejenak keningnya sebelum memakai asal boxer serta celana trainingnya yang tergeletak dilantai untuk beranjak membuka jendela dan pergi ke balkon apartementnya

"Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi atau kau ingin melanjutkan pertengkaran kita mengenai bayiku?"

" _Kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk berbicara denganmu?"_

"Kau yang membuatnya sulit Soo, sikapmu pada Luhan terutama pada calon anakku itu sangat keterlaluan."

" _cih! Setidaknya anakmu harus tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya."_

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, dinginnya hujan yang sedang turun tidak sedingin hatinya saat ini, dia begitu ingin membela Luhan dan anaknya namun sekuat tenaga dia menahan diri karena Kyungsoo adalah lawannya.

"Aku matikan panggilanmu, jangan hubungi aku jika hanya ingin menyakiti anakku dan Luhan, aku tutup-….."

" _initentangMyungsoo."_

Sehun seperti mendengar sesuatu, lalu dia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga untuk bertanya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"….."

Tak ada jawaban, Sehun bersumpah dia mendengar sesuatu, tentang nama yang sedang dicarinya lalu Kyungsoo menyebutnya entah sengaja atau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu "Soo, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _hks…"_

Terdengar suara isakan di ponselnya hingga membuat kepala Sehun semakin sakit dan begitu kesal karena tak mendapat jawaban "Kyungsoo jawab aku!"

" _Myungsoo, aku ingin berbicara tentang Myungsoo padamu."_

" _Mwo?"_

Hati Sehun gusar, sejujurnya dia merasa lega karena sepertinya Kyungsoo mengetahui sesuatu, tapi di sisi lain dia takut Kyungsoo membawa kabar buruk tentang kondisi Myungsoo, jadilah dia tergagap hanya untuk sekedar bertanya " _Myung-…_ Myungsoo?"

" _eoh, datanglah ke kafe tempat biasa kita berkumpul, aku menunggumu."_

"Jawab aku lebih dulu, _apa kau-…_ Apa kau tahu dimana dirinya?"

Hening sesaat kembali menyelimuti percakapan dua sahabat yang kini terasa seperti orang asing, awalnya Kyungsoo berniat untuk tetap diam, tapi ini adalah masalah yang melibatkan Sehun dan Luhan, jadi setidaknya salah satu dari mereka harus mengetahuinya dan Kyungsoo memilih Sehun sebagai orang yang tepat.

" _Soo!"_

"Ya, aku tahu dimana Myungsoo."

" _oh shit!"_

Buru-buru Sehun menutup ponselnya, dia bergegas mencari kunci mobil dan memakai asal mantel hangatnya, sejenak dia membeku melihat Luhan terbaring di tempat tidurnya, merasa tidak rela untuk beranjak pergi atau lebih buruknya dia harus mengembalikan lelaki cantik itu pada Myungsoo.

 _Entahlah,_

Sehun terlalu sesak membayangkannya, dia bahagia, tapi dia kesakitan, dan karena dua alasan itu dia tidak sanggup berpamitan pada Luhan dan hanya pergi meninggalkan apartement dan berharap Luhan tidak terbangun setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

 _Klik…!_

Dan tepat setelah pintu apartement tertutup, Luhan membuka matanya, tatapannya kosong melihat ke arah jendela balkon yang tidak ditutup Sehun, dia merasa sangat kedinginan terlebih saat hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Sangat deras, seolah menangisi sesuatu, dan untuk Luhan dia memang tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo, tapi melihat bagaimana Sehun pergi terburu tanpa berpamitan padanya hanya seperti menunjukkan bahwa Myungsoo sudah sedikit lebih dekat pada mereka.

" _hkss…."_

Namun entah mengapa hatinya pilu, sesak dan merasa gundah, banyak mimpi buruk menghantuinya selama tiga bulan berlalu, dan Sehun serta bayinya adalah satu-satunya mimpi indah yang bisa membuat Luhan menjalani hidup dan harinya.

Lalu jika tebakannya benar itu adalah Myungsoo, Luhan seperti tidak rela jika dia kehilangan satu mimpi indahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa bahagia bertemu lagi dengan lelaki yang begitu disayanginya, yang meninggalkannya di hari pernikahan hanya untuk tersenyum pasrah, menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Tuhan diiringi hujan yang akan melunturkan rasa sakit di jiwa mereka.

" _tenanglah nak, tenang sayang."_

Kini bayinya yang merespon marah karena tak ada dekapan hangat dari sang ayah, membuat Luhan harus bersabar dan mengusap perutnya perlahan serta terus menguatkan bayinya dengan berbisik

"Papa tidak pergi kemanapun nak, dia tidak akan meninggalkan kita, papa akan selalu bersama kita karena papamu mencintaimu, dan mama-…. _"_

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal yang memiliki aroma Sehun, menghirupnya disela isakan kecil miliknya untuk bergumam lirih bersahutan dengan suara hujan diluar

" _Mama mencintai papamu, sangat mencintainya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Katakanlah ini 1 of 2 dari endingnya BT_

 _._

 _So 2 of 2 beberpa minggu dari sekarang, wait gengs_

 _._

 _Sambil nunggu, tungguin lagi Extra nya bittersweet, banyak yang mau sampe jadian kan ya? SAMA…kkk~_ _ ***only extra no sequel**_

 _ **.**_

 _ditunggu~_

 _._

 _seyouuuuu_


	16. Chapter 16

_Previous_

"Ya, aku tahu dimana Myungsoo."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A long long words indeed!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Take a time and happy readings, Love :)_

 _._

 _._

 _FINAL CHAP!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A Fanfiction to celebrate Our beloved Hun-Han Month_

 _Its called_

 _._

 _ **Been Through**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hun-Han**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Myungsoo tidak pernah pergi ke Jepang, dia tetap disini, dekat dengan kalian, bahkan terlalu dekat."_

Keesokan pagi setelah bertemu dan berbicara segala hal dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun bergegas untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempat dimana akhirnya Kyungsoo memberitahu Myungsoo berada, tempat yang selama empat bulan terakhir selalu didatanginya bersama Luhan untuk memeriksa kondisi bayi mereka ternyata adalah tempat yang sama dimana Myungsoo selama ini bersembunyi.

"Segera temui dia, mungkin waktumu tidak banyak Sehunna."

Dan setelah menunggu selama hampir lima jam di dalam mobil kini langkahnya terasa berat untuk bertemu dengan bajingan yang begitu dia rindukan, entah apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun nantinya, apakah mereka harus saling berpelukan atau sebaliknya, mereka akan saling memukul sampai satu diantara mereka tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Sehun lebih tergoda melakukan pilihan kedua, saling memukul dan melampiaskan rasa sakit agar semua menjadi adil untuk mereka, namun mengingat tempat dimana mereka berada rasanya tidak mungkin hingga membuat Sehun menahan diri sejenak.

"Permisi, dimana kamar Kim Myungsoo?"

Setelah sampai di lantai yang diberitahu Kyungsoo, buru-buru Sehun bertanya di tempat perawat untuk mendapat tatapan terkejut dari mereka semua, dia tak mengerti mengapa tak ada satupun yang menjawab sampai membuatnya geram untuk kembali bertanya "Apa kalian tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"mmmh…Begini tuan, tapi pasien Kim Myungsoo tidak ingin dikunjungi siapapun tanpa terkecuali, jadi maafkan-…."

"BUAT AKU MENJADI PENGECUALIAN! DIMANA KAMARNYA?"

Sehun tidak tidur setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, dia juga belum memberi kabar pada Luhan yang mungkin sedang mencarinya saat ini, matanya terbuka hingga pagi menjelang hanya untuk menunggu waktu dimana akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya.

Tapi kemudian tiga perawat yang sedang berjaga seolah enggan memberitahu dimana Myungsoo dan itu hanya membuat Sehun tersulut emosi bahkan tak ragu untuk melakukan hal gila salah satu dari mereka tetap tidak membuka suaranya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi kami tidak bisa memberitahu dimana kamar Tuan Kim berada, itu sudah menjadi perjanjian rumah sakit untuk melindungi keinginan pasien selama itu membuat kondisi pasien menjadi lebih baik."

Sehun tertawa geram, lalu tangannya terkepal seraya mengangguk "Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya, aku hanya akan membuka satu persatu kamar di ruangan ini dan membuat keributan, kalian yang akan menanggung resiko dari keputusan kalian!"

"TUAN!"

Sehun mengancam, bersiap untuk memberi keributan diiringi teriakan ketiga perawat yang sepertinya sedang memanggil keamanan, Sehun bahkan tidak peduli sekalipun dia dihentikan oleh seluruh keamanan di rumah sakit, dia tetap akan mencari dimana Myungsoo, mengacau di setiap tempat sampai langkah kakinya terhenti melihat sosok paruh baya yang sedang menatap padanya.

Lelaki paruh baya yang dikenalnya sebagai asisten sekaligus pengasuh Myungsoo lalu tersenyum untuk membungkuk seolah menyapa padanya "Tuan muda."

" _paman?"_

Keberadaan paman Lee hanya menjelaskan bahwa benar Myungsoo dirawat di rumah sakit ini, entah bahagia, entah marah, Sehun tidak menjelaskan dengan kata sementara ketiga perawat tadi berusaha untuk memberitahu asisten Myungsoo "Tuan, kami sudah memperingatkan-…."

Paman Lee memberikan gerakan tidak apa, pada ketiga perawat yang biasa membantu memenuhi kebutuhan Myungsoo untuk fokus melihat pada Luhan "Myungsoo tidak ada dikamarnya saat ini."

" _huh?"_

"Ikuti saya tuan muda."

Tak banyak berkata, Sehun bergegas melangkah mengikuti kemana arah paman Lee menuju, mereka kemudian menuruni beberapa anak tangga sampai dirasa ini adalah lobby utama dan Sehun mulai ingin bertanya, takut jika paman Lee menggiringnya keluar rumah sakit "Paman-..."

"Disana, Myungsoo sedang bermain disana."

" _bermain?_ " Sehun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, lalu arah pandangnya mengikuti kemana Paman Lee menunjuk hingga beberapa detik setelahnya Sehun nyaris terjatuh seolah tak mempercayai bahwa lelaki yang sedang duduk diatas kursi roda, yang dikatakan sedang bermain adalah bajingan yang ingin dia pukul wajahnya.

" _tidak mungkin_."

Sehun melangkahkan mundur kakinya sementara paman Lee menjelaskan perlahan atas kondisi yang belum diketahui Sehun sebelumnya "Myungsoo mengalami kelumpuhan sejak dua bulan yang lalu, itu efek samping dari kemoterapi dan radioterapi yang dijalaninya, kakinya kini tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri."

Paman Lee menjelaskan sementara Sehun menyadari bahwa dibalik _beanie hat_ yang dikenakan Myungsoo tak ada lagi sehelai rambut tersisa karena teman kecilnya itu benar-benar memangkas seluruh bagian rambut di kepalanya "Myungsoo mulai menerima keadaannya termasuk dengan fakta dia mengalami kerontokan yang parah hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk memangkas seluruh rambutnya, tubuhnya juga semakin menyusut karena asupan gizinya tidak mencakup kebutuhan yang diperlukan, dia ingin makan, tapi saat makanan masuk kedalam mulutnya hanya rasa pahit dan mual yang diterima, dia benar-benar sudah berjuang selama beberapa tahun terakhir."

"L-…."

Lalu paman Lee kembali melihat padanya untuk mengatakan "Aku rasa sudah saatnya kalian berdua bicara, ayo ikuti aku."

Kemudian paman Lee melangkah mendekati Myungsoo yang sedang berbicara dan bermain dengan anak-anak yang memakai beanie hat serupa dengannya, awalnya dia berfikir itu adalah milik rumah sakit, tapi saat anak kecil seusia keponakannya itu berkata "Terimakasih _samchoon oppa_ , aku merasa tampan mengenakan topi yang sama denganmu." Maka Sehun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Myungsoo sedang membuat anak-anak yang mengalami kerontokan rambut sama dengannya menjadi lebih tampan dan percaya diri dengan topi yang diberikannya.

"Kau baik, _seperti biasa."_

Lalu dari jauh Sehun bisa melihat kedua lesung pipi Myungsoo menyapa, itu benar-benar seperti sahabatnya dan entah mengapa dia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang walau hatinya menahan sakit menyiksa membayangkan Myungsoo harus melewati semua harinya disini seorang diri.

"Tuan muda."

Tanpa melihat asistennya, Myungsoo hanya menjawab _"hmmmh…."_ Sesekali tertawa mendapati bunga yang dipetik seorang anak kecil dan diberikan untuknya " _gomawo Haera-ya"_

Dia terlihat sangat sehat jika tertawa, tapi saat tersenyum, itu hanya menunjukkan kesakitan yang dipendam dan tak seorang pun tahu dia memilikinya "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Siapa?"

Barulah Myungsoo menoleh, menatap paman Lee cukup lama hingga asistennya bergeser dan kini Myungsoo berhadapan dengan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama tiga bulan dan kali terakhir mereka bertemu adalah saat dia memberi secarik surat pada pria yang sedang memandangnya kosong saat ini.

 _Entahlah,_ dia terkejut atau sudah menduga hari ini akan datang, tapi saat matanya dan mata teman kecilnya bertemu, Myungsoo hanya bisa melihat kedepan seraya berkata " _ah,_ sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memberitahumu."

" _hyung_ ….ini ada selembar surat dari Hejin, dia menyukaimu hyung."

" _haahaha_ , gomawo Jisunga, katakan pada Hejin, Oppa juga menyukainya."

Sehun bisa melihat Myungsoo banyak tertawa dengan anak-anak, tapi itu hanya ketika mereka menghampiri, karena ketika anak-anak itu pergi hanya senyum lirih yang terlihat dan itu membuat Sehun muak untuk segera menghampiri sahabatnya, berdiri tepat didepan Myungsoo dengan hati tersayat menyadari kondisi Myungsoo jauh dari kata baik karena tubuhnya banyak kehilangan berat badan, kelopak matanya menghitam dan paling kentara terlihat dia benar-benar tidak memiliki rambut disertai wajahnya yang pucat.

"Kita harus bicara."

Myungsoo kemudian tersenyum, seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi untuk mengatakan "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tidak pernah pergi keluar dari Seoul?"

Saat ini mereka tetap berada di sekitar taman tempat Myungsoo menghabiskan pagi harinya selama empat bulan, yang membedakan tempat mereka sekarang ini disuguhi pemandangan kolam ikan milik rumah sakit, tepat di belakang taman.

"Bagaimana? Aku berhasil mengelabuimu kali ini, _kan?"_

Sehun sejenak diam tak ingin menjawab, bohong jika dia tidak muak melihat bagaimana Myungsoo berhasil mengelabuinya hingga empat bulan berlalu, hal itu membuatnya sangat marah dan berakhir tertawa pahit seraya menggeram

"Kau tahu jika dirimu bajingan, _bukan?"_

Kecil tersenyum, Myungsoo kemudian menjawab "Aku tahu."

"Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu, _sialan."_

"Aku juga." Kalimatnya terhenti, sedikit melihat ke arah Sehun hingga membuat Sehun menoleh untuk mendengar "Aku sangat ingin memukul wajahmu hingga Luhan tidak mengenalimu lagi, tapi urung aku lakukan karena nanti bayi kalian tidak akan memiliki ayah dan Luhan menangis, _aku tidak bisa,_ lagipula aku tidak memiliki tenaga untuk itu." Katanya miris lalu mengasihani dirinya sendiri dengan memberitahu kondisinya yang menyedihkan "Aku sekarat."

Seluruh penuturan Myungsoo, seluruh hal yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu hanya membuat Sehun semakin bernafas dengan rasa bersalah, kemarahannya diujung bibir kembali tertelan digantikan tawa penuh penyesalan terlihat.

"Jadi kau mengetahuinya." Sehun tak bertanya, hanya bergumam dan Myungsoo tahu kemana arah pembicaraan mereka dan mulai menjelaskannya pada Sehun "Tentang bayi yang dikandung Luhan? _Ya,_ Aku mengetahuinya, tentang kenyataan bahwa ayah dari bayi itu adalah dirimu? _Ya,_ aku juga sudah menduganya."

Sehun memejamkan matanya kuat, dia tidak memiliki kemarahan tersisa untuk menghancurkan hati dan perasaan Myungsoo lebih dari ini, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan pantas mendapat kebencian dari teman kecilnya hingga dirasa pundakya ditepuk lembut dan Sehun menoleh sebagai respon.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana bayi kalian lahir nanti."

" _mwo?"_

"Apa dia akan mirip dengan Luhan atau dia mirip denganmu, _ah-…_ Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku masih diberi usia hingga bayi kalian lahir kedunia? Aku tidak perlu melihatnya, aku hanya perlu tahu jika anak kalian sudah lahir dan Luhan baik-baik saja."

" _geuman….geumanhae."_

" _wae?"_

"Kau tidak bisa terus bersikap seperti ini L-….Itu menyakitiku, menyakiti Luhan bahkan dirimu."

"Apa yang salah dariku? Aku tidak mengerti-…"

"Jangan bertingkah seolah kau malaikat yang begitu baik dan pemaaf, _tidak,_ kau bukan malaikat, kau bajingan sialan yang lari dari kenyataan hidup, kau meninggalkan aku dan Luhan dalam rasa bersalah hingga kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangisimu setiap waktu."

" _huh?"_

"Kami mencarimu, bertanya-tanya apakah kau masih bertahan hidup atau sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi padamu? Paling buruk adalah saat dimana kami berfikir mungkin kau sudah tidak bertahan, aku tidak menyukai pemikiran itu dan mengertilah L-…..aku muak melihat kau tersenyum!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Paling ringan kau harus marah dan memukulku, dan paling berat kau diizinkan untuk membunuhku."

" _tsk!_ Bagaimana bisa aku membunuhmu?"

"Jika ini karena Luhan-…."

"Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh seseorang yang begitu aku sayangi? _Aku memang sakit,_ tubuhku lemah, tapi aku tidak gila."

Sehun terdiam lagi, dia selalu dikalahkan dengan kebaikan Myungsoo, rasanya sungguh menyiksa hingga terkadang dia ingin memutar waktu dan tidak pernah menjadi teman kecil dari lelaki sialan yang selalu menunjukkan senyum lembut dibalik lesung pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Oh Sehun."

Tertawa marah, Sehun hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya seraya bergumam " _omong kosong."_ Dan Myungsoo tertawa memaklumi sikap Sehun saat ini "Baiklah, untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik apa aku boleh meminta satu hal darimu?"

"Apa?"

"Ini permintaan yang cukup besar."

Sehun sudah menduganya, lalu menebak "Aku tahu, ini tentang Luhan."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan tentang Luhan."

Sedikit menahan emosinya, Sehun terlihat ketakutan untuk menantang "Lalu ini tentang apa? Bukankah kau rela memberikan segalanya padaku kecuali Luhan?"

"Kau benar."

Sehun tertunduk, tebakannya benar dan ini cukup membuatnya resah menyadari kemungkinan terbesar permintaan Myungsoo adalah mengembalikan Luhan padanya "Tapi itu dulu, kali terakhir saat pernikahan kami nyaris berlangsung."

" _kau?!"_

Kemudian Myungsoo tertawa, menepuk lagi pundak Sehun untuk mengatakan "Pastikan kali ini kau mengalah padaku."

" _apa?"_

"Anggap saja ini sebuah cara mencari keadilan, kau mendapatkan ibunya, dan aku mendapatkan anak kalian."

"L!"

Sontak teriakan Sehun membuat Myungsoo tertawa menyadari satu hal, _Sehun tak hanya mencintai Luhan tapi dia juga sangat mencintai darah dagingnya sendiri,_ jadilah tawa pucatnya memenuhi taman yang mulai sepi karena hari semakin dingin sementara disini, dua lelaki yang sedang membahas banyak hal mulai mengacuhkan dingin yang menggigiti kulit mereka.

" _hahaha,_ Bukan dalam artian aku akan mengambil anak kalian, _hahaha,_ tentu saja bukan itu, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk membesarkan anak dari sahabat dan mantan kekasihku, _aku kehabisan waktu."_

Lalu Sehun benar-benar mengepal tangannya, merasa _jokes_ Myungsoo sangat keterlaluan karena lagi-lagi dia menempatkan dirinya dalam kesakitan "Aku menginginkan anakmu dalam artian lain Sehunna, _sungguh."_

"Bicara yang benar! Aku muak melihat wajah kesakitanmu bersembunyi dibalik tawamu, _sialan!"_

Tawa Myungsoo berhenti sempurna, sesekali dia menatap kedepan, menikmati suara kolam ikan, lalu menoleh melihat Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya, dia mengambil dalam nafasnya sekali lagi untuk menatap Sehun dan mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Aku ingin namaku menjadi bagian dari nama anakmu."

" _huh?"_

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anak lelakimu."

Sehun terkejut bahkan ketika jenis kelamin bayi mereka baru diketahui olehnya dan Luhan kemarin, lelaki sialan ini juga sudah mengetahuinya, membuat Sehun menebak bahwa selain menjalani perawatan, Myungsoo menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari tahu tentang dirinya, Luhan dan calon buah hati mereka, _Luhan terutama._

"Apa kau mengizinkannya?" tanyanya takut, dan Sehun merespon begitu tenang "Katakan."

"Itu keinginan terbesar jika pernikahanku dan Luhan terjadi, tapi sayang itu tidak terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku tidak menyesali apapun, _sebaliknya,_ jika anak itu memiliki sebagian dirimu dan sebagian Luhan, aku akan sangat bersyukur."

"Bicaralah dengan jelas." Sehun menuntut, satu hela nafasnya Myungsoo kemudian mengatakan "Hansoo."

" _hmh?"_

"Berikan nama Hansoo untuk anakmu nanti, _bisakah?"_

Bahkan tanpa bertanya Sehun tahu Hansoo adalah gabungan namanya dan nama Luhan, dan jika dikatakan keberatan, _Sehun tidak merasakannya sama sekali,_ lagipula dia memang belum menyiapkan nama untuk anaknya nanti, jadi saat Myungsoo memberikan satu nama yang begitu diinginkannya, Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya bertanya

"Hanya itu?"

" _aniya,_ aku memiliki banyak permintaan untukmu, selain nama anakmu, aku menginginkan satu hal lagi."

"Apa?"

"Taeyong."

"Adikmu?"

" _hmmh…_ Aku tahu karma itu selalu datang menghampiri, aku meninggalkan Luhan di hari pernikahan kami dan aku takut hal sama terjadi pada adikku, _entah itu Jaehyun atau orang lain,_ aku takut Taeyong ditinggalkan dengan cara yang saja seperti aku meninggalkan Luhan, aku mencemaskan hal itu."

Kemudian Sehun tertawa getir untuk mencibir " _bodoh,_ orang itu, yang akan menikahi adikmu hanya adikku."

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika itu Jaehyun."

"Kau tenang saja, itu akan selalu menjadi Jaehyun, dan jika si bodoh berbadan besar itu mencoba berpaling terlebih meninggalkan Taeyong di hari pernikahan mereka, aku akan menyeretnya, mematahkan kakinya dan memaksanya untuk tetap menikahi Taeyong apapun yang terjadi."

"Itu terdengar seperti Oh Sehun, dan aku berterimakasih padamu."

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya menjaganya sementara, karena yang akan mematahkan kaki Jaehyun saat dia mencoba berlari adalah dirimu."

"Sehun kau tahu aku tidak mungkin-…"

" _maaf,_ tapi aku tidak menerima pesan terakhir, kau masih berjuang dan akan terus berjuang untuk pulih, kau dengar?"

"Aku tidak ada harapan."

"Tentu kau memilikinya, paman Lee bilang kau dijadwalkan melakukan operasi pencangkokan sum-sum tulang belakang, kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Itu tidak membuatku pulih."

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa bertahan lebih lama!"

" _aniya,_ aku tidak akan melakukannya! Mereka mengatakan kemungkinannya kecil untukku bertahan dengan kondisi tubuhku seperti ini, aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi!"

Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya saat ini, wajahnya keras, tergoda memukul wajah Myungsoo untuk mengatakan "Kau belum mencobanya, jadi jangan berbicara omong kosong!" katanya marah lalu beranjak pergi, sebelum benar-benar melangkah pergi, Sehun kembali mendekati Myungsoo untuk mengatakan "Baiklah, namanya akan menjadi Hansoo, _Oh Hansoo."_ Berharap dengan mengabulkan keinginan setengah nama pada putranya terwujud, Myungsoo memiliki harapan untuk hidup lebih lama walau hanya tersenyum bodoh, _seperti biasa,_ seraya bergumam " _gomawo,_ Sehunna."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok….tok…_

 _._

Jangan salahkan Sehun jika dirinya tidak bisa fokus dan hanya terdiam di ruangannya saat ini, terlalu banyak yang ada di pikirannya hingga ketukan suara pintu di ruangannya terdengar samar dan tak dibalas sedikitpun respon darinya.

 _Tok….tok…_

Dia belum tidur semalam ini, belum juga mengisi perut hingga rasanya begitu mual bahkan untuk sekedar membayangkan masakan Luhan yang selalu berhasil menggugah selera makannya, dia tidak bisa, lagipula wajar jika dia tidak memiliki nafsu makan sedikit pun mengingat disana, di rumah sakit yang hanya berjarak satu jam dari universitas tempatnya mengajar, Myungsoo harus mendapatkan banyak pengobatan yang menggerogoti tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Aku hanya ingin menjadi sepenggal nama untuk anakmu, bisakah?_

Lalu kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit, bahkan ketika Myungsoo bisa meminta banyak hal, dia hanya meminta hal yang begitu kecil dengan menyertakan sebagian namanya di nama anaknya kelak, hal itu benar-benar membuat Sehun direlung kegundahan tak berujung hingga suara ketukan pintu di ruangannya berhasil menyita perhatiannya kali ini.

" _Sehun…"_

Barulah sang professor merespon, dia mengenal suara itu, sosok si pemilik suara yang sedang dipikirkannya juga selain Myungsoo, jadilah dia sedikit berdeham, merapikan kekacauan dari wajah dan caranya berpakaian untuk menjawab "Masuklah Lu."

Pintu terbuka, perlahan dia bisa melihat Luhan yang kini memakai _coat_ panjang selutut berwarna hazel masuk kedalam ruangannya, dan seperti biasa, lelaki itu terlihat cantik walau pakaiannya serba kebesaran, hari ini dia juga memakai kacamata _minus_ yang selalu diletakkan di saku mantel lengkap dengan _apple hair,_ tanda dia baru saja mengikuti kelas yang membuat kepalanya panas dan terlalu penuh dengan materi pelajaran.

Setelah menutup pintu, Luhan menatap ayah dari bayinya untuk menyapa sedikit canggung "Hai." Dibalas kerutan kening Sehun menyadari mata Luhan terlalu sembab dan itu membuatnya bertanya, _mengulang "hai?"_

" _mmh…_ Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya bagaimana, tapi aku tidak menemukanmu di tempat tidur pagi tadi."

"Tanyalah selayaknya, marahlah jika kau kesal."

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku mencemaskanmu."

Kerutan di kening Sehun semakin dalam, dia juga mempelajari sikap Luhan yang terlihat gugup untuk bertanya "Apa semalam kau tidur dengan nyenyak?"

" _ya…_ Ya tentu saja, aku kelelahan karena semalam kita berhubungan."

Sehun baru menyadarinya, mungkin dia terlalu kasar mengambil Luhan malam tadi hingga kantung mata Luhan terlihat ditutupi kacamata _minus_ yang sengaja digunakannya hari ini "Apa sekarang masih lelah?"

"Tidak, aku sudah minum vitamin, dan semua baik-baik saja."

Harapan Luhan, Sehun tidak menceritakan apapun dan kemana pun dia pergi malam tadi, _sungguh,_ dia tidak ingin mengetahui apapun kecuali satu, Sehun masih berada di sekitarnya dan itu lebih dari cukup untuknya tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Baiklah,"

Sehun menjawab singkat dan Luhan mengambil kesempatan untuk segera pergi melihat wajah Sehun begitu tegang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ditahannya sekuat tenaga "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi, _ah ya,_ aku pulang kerumahmu malam nanti."

" _hmm…_ Aku akan datang saat makan malam."

"Oke."

Sungguh yang diinginkan Luhan hanya segera beranjak pergi dari ruangan Sehun, dia tidak ingin mengetahui apapun sekalipun itu kebenaran tentang Myungsoo yang diketahui Sehun malam tadi, dia belum siap, dia juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa hingga langkahnya tergesa menuju pintu ruangan sampai suara berat Sehun terdengar, _sedang memanggilnya._

" _Luhan.."_

Mau tak mau Luhan berhenti membuka _knop_ pintu, perlahan dia berbalik dan berdoa kuat-kuat agar Sehun tidak mengatakan hal yang bisa membuatnya ketakutan saat ini " _hmh?"_

Kemudian terlihat Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya lalu berjalan _bak_ model profesional dengan tubuh tinggi mengikuti postur sempurnanya untuk berjalan mendekat padanya, Luhan sempat mengagumi ketampanan Sehun sampai aura keras di wajah Sehun membuatnya takut kalau-kalau Sehun meminta hal menjijikan seperti perpisahan dan semua yang berkaitan dengan selamat tinggal.

"Aku belum mencium anakku."

" _haah~"_

Luhan bisa bernafas sejenak, terlebih saat Sehun berada di hadapannya dan mulai membungkuk, menyamakan wajahnya di perut Luhan seraya menyingkap mantel dan _sweater_ yang digunakan untuk melihat langsung perut buncit Luhan yang kini mulai membesar dan Sehun begitu takjub dengan hasil yang sudah dibuatnya didalam sana.

"Jadilah anak baik jagoan, papa menyayangimu." Katanya singkat, mengusap sayang perut Luhan lalu mengecupinya cukup lama, Luhan bahkan merasakan _kram_ di kakinya karena Sehun mencium sesekali menekan kepala di perutnya sebelum beralih dan menurunkan lagi mantel yang dikenakan Luhan "Selesai." Ujarnya, dan Luhan tersenyum mengangguk tanda mengerti "Baiklah, aku keluar lebih dulu."

"Luhan."

Lagi-lagi Sehun memanggilnya, kali ini dia melingkarkan tangan dipinggangnya, menarik dagunya lalu memberi kecupan yang cukup singkat namun terasa menuntut, _hmh,_ mungkin awalnya memang kecupan tapi saat Sehun bergerak menuntut di bibir Luhan itu artinya mereka akan berpagutan mesra _dan ya,_ Sehun tampaknya semakin agresif, terlebih saat lidahnya mendorong ke dalam bibir Luhan disambut bibir Luhan yang _refleks_ membuka menerima Sehun di dalam bibirnya.

" _Sehun…"_

Luhan berusaha mengingatkan Sehun tempat dimana mereka sedang bercumbu saat ini, tapi rupanya calon ayah yang terlihat kelelahan ini memiliki gairah tersembunyi yang harus segera dilampiaskan dan tak bisa menunggu bahkan saat dirinya hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi

" _akh~"_

Desahan Luhan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya, hal itu membuat Sehun semakin kalap hingga tanpa sadar dia mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya, mengangkat Luhan dalam gendongannya dibalas lingkaran kaki Luhan yang semakin menginginkan untuk disentuh.

Sehun tidak bisa disalahkan, begitupula Luhan, keduanya memiliki hormon gairah yang sama besar setiap kali bertemu, mereka selalu menahan diri dan jangan salahkan jika dimanapun mereka berada akan terdengar suara yang sedikit intim karena pastilah mereka sedang menyentuh satu sama lain.

" _Layani aku sebentar."_

Seperti saat ini misalnya, tatkala suara bariton Sehun tak bisa dibantah, Luhan pun tidak mengelak, dia hanya mengangguk membiarkan apapun yang diinginkan Sehun terjadi hingga Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di meja tempat biasa dirinya berkonsultasi kini akan menjadi tempat mereka memadu kasih.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya parau dengan mata dipenuhi keinginan untuk disentuh, hal itu membuat Sehun tersenyum hanya untuk melucuti bagian bawah Luhan mengingat ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melucuti seluruh pakaiannya "Ya."

Setelah menjawab, Sehun kembali memagut panas bibir Luhan yang mulai terlihat bengkak, tak sampai disitu tangannya menyusup kedalam mantel, mengusap perutnya lalu beralih pada dua tonjolan kecil sementara Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan sedikit mendorong tubuh Luhan dan mulai memposisikannya di atas meja "Aku tahu ini gila, tapi bertahanlah sebentar."

Kemudian terjadilah hal yang cukup membuat Luhan tegang karena cemas dan karena ingin, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu mulai memasuki tubuhnya lagi dibawah sana, rasanya begitu penuh dan besar namun Luhan familiar dengan sensasinya.

" _nghh~"_

Terlebih saat milik Sehun sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya dengan mudah, menyatukan tubuh mereka bahkan dengan posisi yang membuat Luhan sedikit tidak nyaman karena dia harus membuka lebar-lebar kedua kakinya sementara Sehun mulai bergerak menggunakan tempo yang membuatnya gila.

Kadang dia akan mencium, kadang akan mengecupi lehernya, kadang dia menghentak seirama dan lembut tapi kadang tak beraturan dan kasar, hal itu lebih disukai Luhan saat Sehun tiba-tiba menghentak semakin dalam dan kasar, tak sadar dia membekap bibirnya saat tatapannya berubah menjadi putih samar karena nikmat, dia ingin mendesah, memanggil nama Sehun walau berakhir berteriak diciuman Sehun saat dirinya mencapai _klimaks_ disusul Sehun yang juga mengerang tertahan di bibir Luhan seraya mengeluarkan cairan hangat yang memenuhi lubang Luhan dibawah sana.

" _ngggh—aah~"_

Nafas keduanya bersahutan seirama, bibir mereka masih saling mengunci sampai Luhan tersenyum dan mulai sedikit mendorong bahu Sehun, Sehun pun mengerti, tanpa melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka dirinya kini membantu Luhan untuk duduk sementara Luhan kembali melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun.

"Apa kita sudah selesai?" tanyanya malu sedikit menggigit bibir

"Apa kau mau melanjutkan lagi." balas Sehun menggoda dan Luhan memukul asal pundak lebar lelakinya, keduanya kini tertawa dan Luhan mulai merasa risih dengan penyatuan tubuh mereka untuk berbisik pada Sehun "Bisa kau mengeluarkannya?"

"Apa?"

" _mmh…_ Itu."

Saat Luhan menggoyangkan pinggulnya barulah Sehun mengerti, lelaki itu tertawa untuk meminta maaf " _ah,_ maafkan aku. Kita tidak pernah melakukannya secepat ini sebelumnya, jadi aku merasa seperti tidak mengambilmu."

Luhan sedikit tegang saat milik Sehun ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, _oh ayolah,_ posisinya terlalu dalam saat mengeluarkan beberapa saat lalu, jadi saat Sehun menariknya menjauh, Luhan hanya bisa mengerang seraya mencakar pundak Sehun hingga sempurna diri mereka tidak menyatu lagi dan kini Sehun sedang merapikan dirinya sebelum mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan sisa cairan yang mengotori tubuh Luhan.

"Aku akan lebih menahan diri lain kali." Katanya memberitahu sementara Luhan hanya bisa duduk pasrah saat Sehun membersihkan tubuhnya "Biasanya kau menahan diri." Ujarnya menimpali dibalas senyum kecil Sehun yang mengatakan "Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu lagi."

Sontak ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan memiliki perasaan buruk, jadi ketika Sehun selesai membersihkan tubuh dan merapikan pakaiannya, Luhan minta dibantu turun dari atas meja untuk berbicara serius dengan Sehun " _wae?"_

Tak mengerti, kini Sehun bertanya "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau takut tidak bisa menyentuhku lagi, apa kau akan pergi? meninggalkan aku dan anak kita?"

" _aniya…._ tentu bukan itu, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk pergi meninggalkanmu dan anak kita."

Luhan mencakar dada Sehun cukup kuat, dia tertunduk mencari nafas menyadari bahwa kecemasannya tidak beralasan karena nyatanya Sehun memang tidak akan pergi darinya " _kalau begitu,_ berhenti mengatakan hal yang membuatku takut."

" _hmh?"_

"Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan, aku tidak bisa ditinggalkan lagi."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya Lu."

Luhan menyandarkan keningnya ke bahu Sehun seraya mencakar kuat dada ayah dari anaknya, sejujurnya dia bisa sedikit bernafas dan tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi " _syukurlah….haah~"_

Setelahnya dia menjauh dan terlihat gugup saat mengatakan "Aku harus segera pergi." katanya cemas dan Sehun menyadari perubahan wajah Luhan untuk bertanya "Ada apa? kenapa kau terlihat cemas?"

"Aku baik Sehun— _maaf,_ aku harus pergi."

Dan tepat saat Luhan melewatinya, Sehun kembali menahan kepergiannya, memastikan sesuatu "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Luhan melepas pegangan di tangan Sehun untuk memberitahu dengan gugup "Mengenai apa? Aku tidak mengetahui apapun, aku tertidur saat Kyungsoo menghubungimu, jadi aku-…."

"Luhan…."

"Aku tidak mengetahui apapun, karena aku tertidur saat Kyungsoo-…."

Barulah Luhan menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, dia mengatakan hal yang tidak dikatakan Sehun sebelumnya, rona pucat terlihat jelas di wajahnya, memberanikan diri untuk melihat Sehun dan benar saja, Sehun mengatakan hal yang menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya hari ini.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan padamu jika Kyungsoo menghubungi malam tadi."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sekilas, tidak berniat menjawab dan hanya terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan Sehun " _sudahlah."_ Katanya putus asa lalu lantang suara Sehun bertanya "Apa kau mengetahuinya?"

Luhan tetap berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Sehun, tak berniat menjawab sampai pertanyaan terakhir membuat Luhan sulit untuk mengelak "Jika aku sudah menemukan keberadaan Myungsoo?"

 _Tap!_

Rasanya lega mendengar Sehun benar-benar bertemu dengan Myungsoo, tapi disaat yang sama Luhan merasa begitu tertekan karena sepertinya Sehun mulai memikirkan hal yang akan membuat mereka bertengkar hebat.

Jadilah dia menoleh, menatap Sehun untuk berkata jujur "Aku mendengarnya, percakapanmu dengan Kyungsoo malam tadi, aku mendengarnya."

"Luhan."

Sehun cukup terkejut mengetahui kenyataan hari ini, ini semua tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dibayangkannya setelah menjenguk Myungsoo di rumah sakit, awalnya dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat dirinya siap memberitahu keberadaan Myungsoo, mungkin dia akan menjerit bahagia atau menangis segera ingin bertemu.

Bukan seperti ini yang dibayangkan Sehun, dia tidak menyangka Luhan akan setakut ini mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Myungsoo telah berada diantara mereka, hal ini membuat Sehun tak mengerti harus menawarkan apa selain "Ikutlah denganku."

Gugup, Luhan menjawab "Kemana?"

"Kita bertemu dengan Myungsoo."

Perubahan wajah Luhan menjadi keras, dia terlihat marah untuk mengatakan dengan tegas "Aku tidak akan menemuinya, tidak untuk saat ini, tidak saat hatiku belum cukup meyakini apa yang aku rasakan, _maaf,_ tapi jangan memaksaku melewati keadaan yang sama lagi, aku tidak akan sanggup bertahan kali ini!"

Setelahnya Luhan setengah berlari untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun, hatinya merasa bersalah menjawab sekasar itu pada Sehun, tapi dia tahu siapa Myungsoo, dia tahu lelaki itu selalu memiliki tujuan dalam hidupnya.

Jadi ketika tujuannya sudah tercapai Myungsoo tidak akan memiliki keinginan bertahan hidup lebih lama, dia cenderung akan merelakan segalanya termasuk hidupnya sendiri.

" _jangan begini L-…._ Jangan."

Disela perjalanannya berlari sejauh mungkin dari tempat Sehun, seseorang menarik tangannya, Luhan menyangka itu Sehun dan siap berdebat sampai mata yang lebih bulat, yang lebih tegas namun terlihat segaris penyesalan dimata yang kini menatapnya sendu " _Kyung—_ Kyungsoo?"

"Bicaralah denganku Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu keduanya berada di dalam café tak jauh dari tempat Luhan melanjutkan kuliahnya, tak ada yang berbicara, Luhan sibuk mengaduk _ice Americano,_ sementara Kyungsoo diam memperhatikan sampai satu kalimat "Maaf." Lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya.

" _hmh?"_

Luhan sekilas mendengarnya, tapi terlalu pelan hingga Kyungsoo mengulang "Maafkan aku karena berkata kasar tentang dirimu dan bayi yang ada dikandunganmu."

" _ah…"_ Luhan tidak bisa menjawan permintaan maaf itu, sebaliknya dia jutsru mengatakan "Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah tentang monster yang kau tujuan padaku, _maksudku,_ bayiku bukan monster mengerikan, tapi aku, _ibunya."_

" _Luhan…"_

"Langsung saja, aku tahu kedatanganmu menemuiku bukan hanya untuk meminta maaf, aku tahu kau juga sedang berusaha melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan pada Sehun."

"Apa yang kau-…."

"AKU TIDAK BISA BERTEMU DENGAN MYUNGSOO! TIDAK SAAT INI!"

Luhan berteriak, beruntung teriakannya tertahan didalam kerongkongan sehingga tidak terlalu mencolok perhatian pengunjung lain, tapi sama dengan reaksi Sehun, Kyungsoo juga membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, dia ingin bertanya tapi Luhan lebih dulu mengatakannya " _aku tidak bisa."_

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kalian semua mencarinya?"

"Ya, tapi aku tahu kondisi Myungsoo, aku tahu dia sekarat tapi tetap bertahan hidup karena ingin bertemu denganku, lalu apa setelah kami bertemu? Setelah dia tahu aku mengandung anak Sehun? Dia hanya akan tersenyum seperti biasanya, dia tidak akan marah tapi akan kehilangan motivasinya untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama! Itu yang kau inginkan? Melihat sahabatmu menyerah hanya karena dia melihatku?"

Kyungsoo diam karena penuturan Luhan sepenuhnya benar, Myungsoo memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Luhan sebelum kondisinya mengalami kemajuan, tapi pagi tadi sahabatnya tiba-tiba menghubungi untuk mengatakan terimakasih karena Sehun sudah datang menemuinya.

Lalu tak lama kalimat terimakasihnya berlanjut menjadi keinginan "Aku ingin menemui Luhan." Secara tiba-tiba, itu seperti Myungsoo sudah kehilangan harapannya dan Luhan benar, untuk bertemu dengan Luhan dia harus bertahan lebih lama karena jika mereka bertemu, Myungsoo akan kehilangan tujuan hidupnya.

"Saat ini aku tidak bisa bicara lebih lama denganmu atau dengan Sehun, aku pergi."

"Luhan."

Luhan memang benar, tapi dia tidak sepenuhnya benar, Myungsoo memang ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi tidak hari ini, _hari ini_ sahabatnya hanya ingin menyapa lewat telfon genggam milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun sengaja menghubungi Myungsoo dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, dia ingin Myungsoo mendengar permintaan maafnya pada Luhan, ingin berbincang layaknya teman namun gagal

 _Pip!_

Kyungsoo bisa melihat sambungannya dengan Myungsoo terputus tanda sahabatnya mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Luhan, kini yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa lirih menyadari ini salahnya memberitahu kondisi Myungsoo pada Sehun lebih awal, harusnya dia menahan diri sedikit lebih lama sampai mereka bertiga siap untuk saling bertemu dan menyalahkan di waktu yang tepat.

Lalu lihatlah perbuatannya saat ini, dia membuat Luhan marah, dia membuat Sehun merasa besalah dan paling buruk dia menghianati harapan Myungsoo, semua adalah salahnya hingga tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, menghela dalam nafasnya " _haah~_ Apa yang sudah kulakukan, _haha,_ aku tidak pernah sebodoh ini sebelumnya."

.

 _Sementara itu_

 _._

 _Pip!_

Seseorang menyerahkan ponselnya setelah mendengar suara lelaki cantik yang begitu dia rindukan, tidak menampilkan ekspresi, dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan beralih menggerakan kursi roda dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana tuan muda, apa Luhan akan datang berkunjung?"

Lelaki yang diberi pertanyaan sensitif itu hanya terus tersenyum seraya melihat keluar jendela kamarnya, sesekali terlihat mengambil dalam nafasnya untuk berkata "Paman."

" _ya?"_

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Operasi pencangkokan sum-sum tulang belakang."

" _be-_ Benarkah?"

Bahkan paman Lee tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya dibalas tatapan singkat Myungsoo yang kini tersenyum untuk mengatakan "Ya, aku ingin pulih, aku harus memiliki tujuan hidupku setelah ini, _walau gagal,_ setidaknya aku mencoba."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Yes, I've been through all this before, But I have never been beyond it_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Five months later…_

 _._

Hari ini adalah hari pertama salju turun di Seoul, hari dimana seseorang seharusnya berada di rumah bersama keluarga mereka, membuat cokelat panas atau sekedar bercerita banyak hal sementara butiran salju yang turun menjadi latar pemanis di setiap percakapan dengan orang terkasih yang disebut keluarga.

 _Ya,_ hal itu juga terjadi di kediaman keluarga Oh dan Wu, mereka semua berkumpul saat salju pertama turun di Seoul, tapi bukan dirumah, bukan pula ditemani cokelat panas, melainkan di rumah sakit dan ditemani rasa cemas karena saat ini, keluarga termuda dan satu-satunya adik dari Yifan sedang menjalani proses persalinan seorang diri didalam sana sementara mereka harus menunggu dan ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Luhan hanya bisa duduk pasrah di pojok kursi seraya menundukkan kepala, tak henti berdoa.

Dia tidak ingin diganggu dan mereka semua menghormati keinginan Sehun untuk tetap berada disana seorang diri, tanpa perlu ada yang menguatkan disaat hati mereka dilanda cemas yang sama dengannya.

"Ge, minum ini."

Tapi beruntung mereka memiliki Jaehyun, karena disaat seluruh keluarga cemas menanti, remaja yang akan segera dipanggil paman oleh keponakan nomor duanya itu berusaha menjadi cokelat panas yang menenangkan, _sejujurnya itu hanya kiasan,_ karena memang Jaehyun membelikan beberapa _cup_ cokelat panas untuk keluarganya dan keluarga Luhan.

" _gomawo Jae…"_

Jaehyun hanya membalas seperlunya, matanya sembab karena menemani kekasihnya yang masih berada di ruang kakaknya, _ya,_ semua termasuk Taeyong kini sudah mengetahui kondisi Myungsoo yang tidak mengalami kemajuan bahkan setelah melakukan operasi pencangkokan sum-sum tulang belakang.

Bahkan kabar terbaru yang didengar Jaehyun sebelum pergi menemui keluarganya adalah permintaan Myungsoo untuk melepas seluruh alat bantu di tubuhnya karena tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dengan penyakitnya.

 _Entahlah,_ sejenak dia ingin melupakan semuanya, mencari ketenangan sesaat karena jujur hatinya sesak mendapati Taeyong terus meraung dan terisak di tempat yang hanya berjarak dua lantai dari kamar operasi Luhan.

Remaja yang memiliki lesung di pipinya kini beralih pada ibu dan ayahnya lalu memberikan masing-masing _cup_ cokelat untuk kedua orang tuanya "Ma, pa…minum dulu."

"Papa tidak nak." Ayahnya membalas terdengar cemas ditimpali ibunya yang sedari tadi hanya melipat tangan berdoa, seraya entah menggumamkan apa lalu memberitahunya singkat "Mama juga tidak Jae." Katanya hingga membuat si bungsu mengambil dalam nafasnya untuk menarik tangan sang ayah dan memberikannya satu _cup_ cokelat "Sayangnya papa harus meminumnya, ini tradisi yang papa buat sendiri, setiap salju pertama turun kita semua harus meminum cokelat panas dan berkumpul bersama keluarga, dimanapun, kapanpun."

"Diluar salju turun?"

Sang mama yang bertanya, lalu Jaehyun berjongkok didepan ibunya, menghapus surai cemas itu lalu bergumam "Ya, sangat banyak dan sangat indah." Katanya memberikan satu _cup_ coklat hangat disambut senyum tak kalah hangat dari ibunya "Terimakasih sayang."

"Tidak masalah ma, aku hanya menjaga tradisi-…." Ucapan Jaehyun berhenti sesaat saat tak sengaja menoleh ke samping kanan, dia memperhatikan dengan seksama sampai lesung pipinya terlihat tanda dia tersenyum "Ada apa nak?"

"Selain aku sepertinya seseorang juga menjaga tradisi di keluarga kita ma."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Jaehyun mengerling ke samping kanannya, membuat Jihyo ikut menoleh untuk menangis bahagia melihat putra sulungnya berada disana, sedang memeluk sahabatnya seolah memberi dukungan dan meyakinkan bahwa Luhan akan baik-baik saja.

"Terimakasih sudah datang, aku tahu kau sangat sibuk."

" _omong kosong,_ keluarga tetap prioritas."

Jihyo bisa mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal itu dengan bangga pada Yifan, membuatnya benar-benar lega karena minggu lalu saat jadwal persalinan Luhan ditentukan oleh dokter yang tak lain sahabat Yunho, putra sulungnya itu meminta maaf karena tidak bisa pulang di akhir tahun, banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan dan mendesak, tapi lihatlah saat ini, putranya tetap menjadi putra yang bertanggung jawab tak hanya pada keluarga kecilnya tapi pada keluarga besarnya.

"Yunho."

Kedua pria dewasa yang menyandang status sebagai putra sulung itu sama-sama menoleh saat suara satu-satunya wanita di keluarga mereka memanggil, membuat keduanya menatap lembut sampai Yifan lebih dulu menyenggol bahu Yunho seraya berbisik "Sepertinya telingamu akan ditarik." Katanya mengingatkan kebiasaan ibu Yunho hingga membuat si sulung terkekeh pasrah "Kau benar, aku kesana dulu."

Setelahnya Yunho menghampiri ibunya, sekilas dia bisa melihat adiknya hanya duduk tertunduk dan terlihat sangat menderita, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum mengingat dirinya juga pernah berada di posisi Sehun dan memaklumi adiknya yang terlihat cemas dan tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Ma, aku pulang kan?"

" _ish!_ Mama pikir kau benar-benar tidak datang natal tahun ini."

Jihyo memukul pelan lengan putra sulungnya sampai Yunho membuat gerakan lebih cepat dengan menarik lengan san mama dan memeluknya erat, melepas rindu karena memang sejak dirinya dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal ke Jepang mereka tidak memiliki banyak waktu dengan keluarga masing-masing.

"Aku juga rindu mama." Katanya percaya diri hingga membuat Jihyo mendengus marah lalu bertanya "Dimana istri dan anakmu?"

"Mereka tiba besok, tiga tiket dalam satu malam tidak mudah didapatkan ma."

" _baiklah,_ apa cucu mama sehat?" tanyanya, dan Yunho melepas pelukan ibunya untuk beralih pada sang ayah "Selama aku ayahnya, tentu Haowen sehat." Timpalnya percaya diri untuk menyapa lelaki tertua di keluarganya "Hay pa.."

"Nak." Jiho memeluk sekilas putranya, merasa bahagia karena sekarang ketiga darah dagingnya berkumpul di tempat yang sama dengannya, dia mungkin akan merayakan pesta jika tidak melihat putra keduanya benar-benar diam sejak Luhan dibawa kedalam ruang operasi hingga saat ini ketika waktu sudah empat jam hampir berlalu "Yunho."

" _hmh?"_

"Bicara dengan adikmu."

Yunho juga menatap Sehun cukup lama sampai dia menarik bibirnya untuk mengangguk dan memanggil adik bungsunya "Jaehyun."

"Apa hyung?"

"Masih ada cokelat untukku?"

Sejujurnya Jaehyun sudah kehabisan cokelat, dia ingin mengatakan tidak ada namun tatapan Yunho memaksa harus ada "Ambil milikku saja."

"Bagus." Katanya menerima satu _cup_ cokelat hangat milik Jaehyun lalu beralih mendekati adik keduanya, sejujurnya ini adalah pemandangan yang cukup langka terjadi, saat dimana Sehun si arogan yang akan mendapatkan apapun di hidupnya terlihat cemas dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Membuatnya tersenyum menyadari bahwa kedatangan Luhan empat tahun lalu benar-benar membuat Sehun berubah tak hanya caranya bersikap, tapi caranya berfikir bahkan penampilannya saat ini benar-benar layak dipanggil sebagai seorang " _ayah."_

"Minum ini."

Yunho tanpa ragu memberikan satu _cup_ cokelat, disambut diam oleh Sehun lalu tangan kasarnya memukul pelan kepala adiknya " _hyung sudahlah!"_ Sehun mengelak dan Yunho tetap bersikeras memberikan cokelat hangat milik Jaehyun "Yang merusak tradisi keluarga tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah natal."

Menoleh sekilas, Sehun membalas malas "Aku sudah besar."

"Tapi anakmu belum, jika yang dihukum sudah dewasa seperti kita maka yang akan menerima hukuman adalah generasi selanjutnya, itu artinya jika kau merusak tradisi keluarga, anakmu tidak akan mendapat hadiah natal dari keluarga-…"

 _Sret…!_

Buru-buru Sehun mengambil cokelatnya, bukan karena anaknya tidak akan mendapat hadiah natal, _sungguh itu kekanakan,_ dia hanya ingin hyungnya berhenti berceloteh dan dia berhasil, setidaknya dengan meminum cokelat yang diberikan dirinya juga merasa lebih _relax_ sampai dia merasa pergerakan Yunho duduk disampingnya, menepuk bahunya lalu merangkulnya.

" _haah~_ Senang mengetahui kau masih mendengarkan aku."

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong."

"Baiklah, satu peraturan baru menjadi seorang ayah, tidak boleh berkata kasar."

" _wae?"_

"Karena anakmu akan meniru segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan, yang kau katakan dan itu berbahaya jika sampai dia meniru caramu membalas kakak tertua bukan?"

" _hrrhh~"_

" _hahaha….._ Baiklah akan kuhentikan omong kosong ini, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?"

Yunho semakin merangkul pundak adiknya, mencoba untuk membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik dengan terus memaksa "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dan Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Rasanya aku ingin mati saja." Timpalnya lirih hingga membuat Yunho tertawa kecil "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi salah satu dari mereka akan keluar dari dalam sana dan mengucapkan selamat padamu."

"Selamat untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah resmi menjadi seorang ayah."

Rasanya kalimat Yunho membuat Sehun tersihir rasa damai, tiba-tiba dia tidak menginginkan apapun selain kalimat selamat yang dikatakan kakaknya, dia ingin mendengarnya secara langsung bahwa dunia mengakui status barunya sebagai seorang ayah.

Membuatnya berdebar sangat bahagia walau tak dipungkiri hatinya masih memikirkan Myungsoo karena beberapa jam saat operasi Luhan berlangsung, Kyungsoo memberi kabar bahwa

 _Myungsoo kritis, dokter bilang dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, datanglah._

Hingga membuat Sehun urung untuk merayakan kebahagiaan karena ketiga pria yang berharga di hidupnya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat padaku? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana jika-…."

"Maka kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Yifan tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya, dia mendongak, melihat raut kecemasan yang sama di mata satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Luhan, disana ada tatapan seorang kakak yang berharap bahwa tidak terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya atau semua orang didunia ini akan menanggung kemarahannya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan, _Sehun terutama._

" _Ge…."_

"Sebelum bertemu denganmu dia hanya bayi kecilku yang tak pernah dewasa, lalu kau memberikan benihmu padanya dan memaksanya untuk menjadi bayi yang memiliki bayi kecil? _Sungguh_ Oh Sehun, aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahmu selama Sembilan bulan ini."

" _maafkan aku ge…"_

"Jika kau benar-benar menyesal berhenti terlihat cemas, sikapmu membuatku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adikku didalam sana."

Sehun hanya diam lalu diam-diam Yifan serta Yunho terkekeh untuk sama-sama menepuk pundak Sehun yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan bersamaan dengan tuduhan sedikit kasar dari Yifan "Sudahlah, Luhan akan baik-baik saja." Yunho berbisik ditimpali Yifan yang berkata "Keponakanku juga akan baik-baik saja."

 _Pip_

Lalu bersamaan dengan ucapan sangat menenangkan dari kedua kakaknya, lampu di ruang operasi berubah menjadi hijau tanda operasi sudah selesai dilakukan, tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Seunghyun yang masih memakai masker serta sarung tangan namun sudah terlihat steril siap bertemu dengan kedua keluarga yang sedang menanti.

"Bagaimana?"

Adalah Yunho dan Yifan yang kali pertama beranjak dan meninggalkan Sehun, keduanya sama-sama bertanya pada dokter yang tak lain adalah teman kuliah Yunho untuk bertanya "Siapa ayahnya? Kenapa kalian berdua yang datang padaku?"

Buru-buru Sehun berdiri, terlihat gugup dan tak berani bertanya, dia tidak mendengar suara tangis bayi dan itu sangat menyiksa terlebih wajah dokter yang sudah membantu Luhan selama enam bulan ini terlihat serius hingga terpaksa Sehun bergumam "Aku ayahnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu Tuan Oh Sehun-….."

Sehun terlihat semakin pucat, tak sanggup berjalan lebih dekat sampai suara Seunghyun terdengar "Selamat kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang."

" _hhaa-aahh~"_

Satu hela nafas lega terdengar dari seluruh keluarganya, tapi Sehun belum bisa sepenuhnya bernafas karena saat ini hanya Luhan yang memenuhi pikirannya "Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?" tanyanya berat dan semua wajah bahagia yang sedang bersyukur itu kembali dibuat tegang, kali ini Seunghyun seperti menggoda mereka dengan wajah seriusnya lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum hangat untuk mengatakan

"Ibu dan bayinya sehat, mereka baik-baik saja dan saat ini Luhan sedang menunggumu di dalam, temui dia sebelum dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

" _YEAAHH~~~~"_

Itu suara Jaehyun yang sedang memekik, sedang berpelukan dengan ayahnya sementara Sehun hanya bisa menitikkan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kuat-kuat, dia begitu cemas selama empat jam lalu sangat bahagia hanya dalam dua menit.

Jadilah dia menatap semua keluarga dengan ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mendukungnya dan Luhan untuk berpamitan "Kita bertemu di ruang perawatan." Katanya beranjak masuk dan tak lupa memakai pakaian khusus di ruang operasi untuk menemui Luhan yang sedang menunggunya.

"Dua menit waktu anda."

Setelah menggunakan baju khusus lengkap dengan masker wajah serta penutup rambut, Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bernuansa remang dipenuhi dengan benda tajam, pikirannya mulai menggangu membayangkan hal mengerikan apa yang sudah dilalui Luhan diruangan ini.

Hatinya resah dipenuhi rasa bersalah namun semua itu sirna saat melihat seorang perawat menggendong bayinya ke dekapan Luhan, ini sebuah pemandangan yang berhasil membuat Sehun takjub entah untuk keberapa kalinya selama Sembilan bulan ini.

Dimulai dari berita kehamilan Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga saat ini, saat dimana dia melihat Luhan sedang mengecupi surai putra mereka dan membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa kini tak hanya Luhan, tapi bayi lelaki mereka adalah kedua orang yang akan dipujanya seumur hidup.

" _Silakan mendekat pada bayi anda tuan."_

Buru-buru Luhan menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang diajak berbicara oleh perawatnya, hatinya berharap itu Sehun dan benar saja, kini keduanya saling memandang penuh arti dengan air mata kebahagiaan Sehun sama-sama terlihat di wajah mereka.

" _Sehunna."_

Sungguh, rasanya sangat berbeda saat Luhan baru saja memanggilnya, seperti ada rasa lega yang tak bisa diungkapkan dan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa dikatakan, matanya hanya terus memandang Luhan dan kakinya tanpa perintah berjalan mendekat.

Awalnya hanya Luhan yang mengisi seluruh pandangannya, tapi saat suara tangis _khas_ bayi terdengar barulah hati Sehun bergemuruh, menyadari bahwa hari ini, dirinya benar-benar telah merubah status dari seorang bajingan menjadi seorang ayah.

Langkahnya pun seolah tak sabar datang mendekat untuk melihat Luhan menenangkan bayi mereka dan berakhir melihat wajah kecil itu berwarna merah namun sangat menggemaskan dalam tangis dan tidurnya " _Lu…"_

Luhan pun seolah tak sabar mempertemukan bayi mereka dengan ayahnya, dia meminta Sehun mendekat dan menyerahkan bayi mereka "Ini anakmu, anak kita."

Sedikit canggung dan dengan bantuan perawat, Sehun berhasil membawa bayinya ke pelukan, _sungguh,_ bayinya datang seperti keajaiban di tengah rasa bersalahnya, dia seolah tak rela menatap ke tempat lain dan hanya tertuju pada bayinya.

Entah anak dalam pelukannya akan bertumbuh menyerupai siapa, _Luhan atau dirinya,_ dia bahkan berharap dia tidak menyerupai Luhan karena tentu hatinya tidak akan rela menyerahkan bayi mungilnya kepada orang lain di masa depan.

"Anakku sangat indah Lu."

Dan Luhan bisa melihat tatapan yang sama yang selalu ditujukkan padanya kini juga diberikan Sehun pada bayi mereka, ada sedikit rasa cemburu menyadari dia harus membagi perhatian Sehun pada bayi mereka, tapi bersyukur menyadari bahwa sampai kapan pun, malaikat kecil mereka akan mendapat banyak cinta yang begitu besar darinya dan Sehun, entah sebagai orang tua yang sempurna atau hanya sebagai orang tua bersandag status.

"Apa sekarang kau akan memberitahu namanya padaku?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan mata yang tetap memuja bayinya, lalu tak lama perawat yang sedang menyiapkan _box_ bayi datang mendekat untuk meletakkan bayi merah mereka ke dalam _box_ yang sudah dilengkapi penghangat agar bayi mereka tidak semakin merah nantinya.

"Hati-hati." Sehun berpesan diiringi anggukan lembut dari perawat yang mengurus Luhan dan bayinya "Kami akan membawa bayi dan istri anda ke kamar perawatan."

" _hmmh…_ Bawalah bayiku lebih dulu, aku ingin bicara dengan istriku." Katanya gantung lalu menatap Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah "Aku mendaftarkanmu sebagai Oh Luhan, jadi wajar jika mereka mengira kau istriku."

" _aku berterimakasih kalau begitu."_

Luhan memejamkan mata saat Sehun membungkuk mencium keningnya, lalu turun pada bibirnya untuk memberi kecupan hangat penuh cinta dan tak ada gairah didalamnya, _hanya seperti ucapan terimakasih,_ dan itu membuat Luhan sangat bangga pada dirinya.

"Terimakasih sudah bertahan dan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harus bertahan karena satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Beritahu dulu nama bayi kita."

Sehun mengecupi jemari Luhan beberapa saat, menenangkan dirinya sejenak, menguatkan hatinya lalu memutuskan bahwa nama yang akan diberikan pada anak pertama mereka adalah kombinasi dari nama Luhan dan nama sahabat yang sudah dikhianatinya dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka.

"Hansoo."

" _hmh?"_

Sehun menghapus air mata rasa bersalahnya lalu dengan lantang mengatakan "Oh Hansoo, itu nama putra kita."

"Hansoo?"

" _mmh…_ Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang penyayang seperti ibunya, dan akan menjadi anak yang baik hati seperti pamannya, Myungsoo, _kau suka?_ "

Dan tebakan Luhan sepenuhnya benar jika nama putra mereka tidak akan lepas dari Myungsoo, entah dia harus merasa berterimakasih atau merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena pastilah sulit untuknya menyerahkan nama anak pertama mereka untuk lelaki lain dan bukan dirinya.

"Aku menyukai apapun nama yang kau berikan untuk bayi kita, _kau tahu kenapa?"_

Sehun hanya diam sementara Luhan mengusap lembut wajahnya untuk mengatakan "Karena dia akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki pemberani seperti ayahnya."

Sontak ucapan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun merasa begitu tersanjung, kini keduanya berbagi pelukan seolah mengucapkan selamat kepada diri mereka masing-masing karena bisa sampai pada hari ini, hari dimana mereka akan terbiasa dipanggil "Mama dan Papa." Oleh bayi kecil yang seiring waktu akan menjadi besar dan mendapat cinta yang banyak dari kedua orang tuanya maupun orang sekitarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun." Bisiknya pilu dan tak lama dia merasa Sehun mengangguk di pelukannya untuk kembali mengatakan "Temui aku dengan Myungsoo."

Sehun berhenti bergerak di pelukannya, buru-buru dia melepas pelukan Luhan untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan " _Lu,_ Luhan apa yang kau yakin?"

" _eoh,_ Ini sudah waktunya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang dimaksud Luhan adalah kenyataan bahwa dia sudah menolak kehadiran Myungsoo selama empat bulan sejak keberadaannya ditemukan Sehun, selama empat bulan berlalu itu pula Luhan tak kuasa untuk menahan rasa rindu dan cemasnya pada lelaki yang sudah meninggalkannya di hari pernikahan mereka.

Bukan tanpa alasan dia enggan bertemu dengan Myungsoo, dia hanya takut kondisinya yang sedang membawa bayi Sehun hanya akan membuat Myungsoo semakin tertekan, jadilah dia terus mencari alasan yang kejam hanya untuk mengindari paksaan Sehun bertemu dengan Myungsoo walau itu artinya…..

 _Dia terlambat…_

Karena ketika Sehun mendorong kursi rodanya menuju ke ruang intensive tempat dimana Myungsoo berada, Luhan samar bisa mendengar isak tangis yang begitu familiar dan memilukan, dia enggan melihat tapi suara itu begitu familiar itu seolah terdengar untuk menyapa kedatangan Sehun.

"Myungsoo hyung sudah memutuskannya."

"Apa?"

"Dia ingin seluruh alat bantu penunjang hidupnya dilepaskan malam ini."

Luhan bisa melihat tangan Sehun bergetar di ujung kursi roda, lelaki yang dicintainya seolah tidak memiliki kekuatan lebih banyak untuk mengantarnya, oleh karena itu sengaja dia menggenggam lengan lelaki yang baru memberitahu keputusan Myungsoo yang tak lain adalah adik kandung Sehun, Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunna.."

Buru-buru Jaehyun berjongkok didepan Luhan, tersenyum tapi air matanya terlihat karena mau bagaimanapun disana, kekasihnya sedang menangis dan menolak keputusan besar Myungsoo untuk hidupnya " _hyung,_ Selamat untuk kelahiran _little_ Hansoo, kau menakjubkan."

"Kau tahu namanya Hansoo?"

"Semua orang di ruangan ini tahu nama bayi kalian Hansoo."

Yang menjawab adalah Kyungsoo, sahabat Sehun yang sempat membencinya karena kehadiran bayinya dan Sehun, hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum canggung sampai Kyungsoo memegang pundaknya untuk mengatakan "Masuklah kedalam."

Kemudian saat matanya dan mata Kyungsoo bertemu, Luhan bisa melihat kesedihan yang begitu dalam, tak ada lagi kemarahan dan hanya sekedar ucapan "Menemuimu adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan."

Luhan mengangguk lalu Jaehyun menawarkan "Aku rasa satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengantarmu adalah aku hyung, Sehun dan Kyungsoo hyung tidak akan sanggup melakukannya."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, lalu dalam satu langkah perlahan, Jaehyun mengambil alih kursi roda untuk berbisik pada kakaknya "Biar aku saja."

Seetelahnya Luhan bisa merasakan kursi rodanya bergerak semakin ke dalam ruangan, dia terus mendengar suara isak tangis dan terlihatlah Taeyong sedang menangisi keputusan kakanya dan tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisi Myungsoo yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

" _hyuuungg…jebal, bertahanlah sedikit lagi."_

Luhan masih belum berani melihat wajah Myungsoo yang sedang ditangisi Taeyong, pandangannya masih tertuju pada kekasih Jaehyun yang kini sedang meraung seolah memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan.

Jadilah pergerakan Jaehyun terasa, bukan mengantar Luhan tapi Jaehyun menghampiri kekasihnya setengah memeluk untuk berbisik "Luhan hyung datang." Dan kalimat Jaehyun rupanya sukses membuat Taeyong menoleh, antara lega dipenuhi rasa sesak terlihat sampai remaja itu terhuyung berlari kehadapannya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya.

" _hyung…._ Hyung terimakasih kau datang, cepat bicara dengan kakakku, katakan padanya untuk tidak menyerah, katakan padanya— _kumohon hyung…hksss.."_

Barulah Luhan menatap sosok lelaki yang dulu selalu ada menemaninya disaat sulit bahkan saat dirinya di Beijing, lelaki yang selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan " _tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada di sekitarmu, melindungimu."_ Kini terbaring tak berdaya seolah menyerah pada tekadnya untuk menjadi seorang pelindung.

Dan semakin diperhatikan, hati Luhan semakin tergores menyadari bahwa setelah hampir satu tahun berlalu Myungsoo benar-benar berjuang hingga akhirnya dia menyerah pada kondisi dirinya sendiri.

" _hha-aah~"_

Luhan tertunduk, dia tidak memiliki keberanian tersisa datang dan melihat langsung wajah kesakitan Myungsoo yang tak berdaya, _dia hanya ingin kembali pada bayinya,_ tapi saat tangan yang terasa familiar memegang pundaknya, dia seperti memiliki kekuatan terlebih saat suara beratnya menguatkan "Temuilah dia, mungkin ini kali terakhir kalian bisa berbicara."

Luhan menangis tersedu karena ucapan Sehun, hatinya sesak, dia kesulitan bernafas dan merasa tidak memiliki kekuatan hanya untuk menatap Myungsoo disana, tapi saat Sehun, Taeyong dan Kyungsoo memohon padanya, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk hingga perlahan Sehun mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati Myungsoo.

"L, kau harus membuka mata, lihat siapa yang datang."

Riangnya suara Sehun terdengar sangat dipaksakan, terlebih saat alat bantu ditubuh Myungsoo benar-benar telah dilepaskan dan hanya tersisa _slang_ di hidungnya sebagai satu-satunya alat bantu yang diizinkan Myungsoo untuk terpasang.

" _hey bajingan,_ kau bilang ingin bertemu dengannya, ini kesempatan terakhirmu sebelum aku membawanya pergi."

"….."

Myungsoo tetap tidak bergeming sementara Sehun terus menyapa dengan riang walau tak mendapat respon, lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Lelaki cantik itu tak bisa berhenti menangis tersedu, tangan kanannya mencakar lengan Sehun sementara tangan kirinya membekap erat bibir yang terisak, pikirannya terbagi hingga terlalu sesak menyadari setelah hampir sepuluh bulan berlalu, ini adalah kali pertama dia benar-benar bisa melihat wajah Myungsoo sedekat ini.

"Lu, panggil namanya."

Sehun memeluknya sesaat sebelum akhirnya Luhan menenangkan diri untuk perlahan menggenggam jemari Myungsoo yang terasa sangat dingin, dia juga bisa merasakan Myungsoo sudah benar-benar bernafas karena alat bantu bukan karena bagian dalam tubuhnya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Sekuat hati dia menenangkan dirinya yang hancur untuk memanggil lirih nama mantan kekasih yang hingga saat ini menempati tempat khusus di hatinya " _Myung—rrgghh—_ Myungsoo."

Belum ada respon apapun dari lelaki yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepannya, kemudian Luhan semakin ingin melihat kedua mata Myungsoo terbuka, tekadnya bulat untuk meminta maaf hingga menciumi jemari tangan Myungsoo adalah satu-satunya hal yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini.

"L-…. _ini aku,_ Luhan."

Awalnya Luhan memasrahkan diri menyadari tak ada respon apapun yang didapat, dan tangisannya semakin terdengar tatkala jemari Myungsoo terasa semakin dingin sementara Sehun mengusap tengkuknya untuk berbisik "Luhan."

Luhan ingin mendongak, bertanya ada apa sampai gerakannya terhenti melihat kedua mata Myungsoo perlahan membuka, semua yang berada di ruangan itu menanti keajaiban, termasuk Luhan yang kini beralih dari kursi roda untuk duduk tepat disamping Myungsoo dengan Sehun yang menjaganya.

" _L-…."_

Lelaki tampan itu akhirnya tersenyum, air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya hanya menunjukkan keinginan terakhir sebelum benar-benar pergi terpenuhi, dia ingin melihat Luhan, ingin sekali memeluknya lalu lelaki cantik yang dicintai olehnya dan Sehun kini benar-benar datang sesuai dengan dugaannya selama Sembilan bulan menanti.

"Lu- _han…"_

" _eoh,_ ini aku-…Ini aku." Luhan bergetar disegala ucapannya, air matanya tak henti menetes sementara bibirnya sibuk mengecupi jemari Myungsoo yang benar-benar dingin dan mati rasa di genggamannya " _akhirnya, kau datang padaku."_

Sempat memejamkan mata tanda penyesalan, Luhan akhirnya terisak hebat disela hangat senyum Myungsoo untuknya "Myungsoo maafkan aku baru datang kepadamu, _aku menyesal_ tidak segera datang padamu, aku berharap kau yang datang padaku, menemuiku di rumah dan tidak dirumah sakit sialan ini, _maafkan aku L—aku benar-benar."_

" _gomawo."_ Lirihnya singkat, kesadaran Myungsoo perlahan menurun dan itu terlihat dari detak jantungnya di monitor yang semakin melemah, Luhan ingin berteriak sejadinya namun ditahannya kuat-kuat karena sepertinya ada banyak hal yang ingin dikatakan Myungsoo padanya.

"Kau sangat mudah ditebak Lu."

" _huh?"_

Tak mengerti Luhan bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Alasanku meminta semua alat bantu dilepas adalah karena aku tahu hari ini akan datang, hari dimana kau melahirkan Hansoo dan kemudian berlari menemuiku, aku menebaknya dengan sempurna dan benar saja kau sudah ada didepanku, _di hari terakhirku."_

" _L…jebal."_

"Aku bahagia mengetahui kau dan bayimu sehat, aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu, _Luhan."_

Luhan menangis, meletakkan tangan Myungsoo diwajahnya sementara Myungsoo terus tersenyum lalu tak lama terisak pilu untuk mengatakan " _aku tidak ingin dilupakan,_ aku benar-benar ingin kalian mengingatku selamanya."

"L-…"

Sehun yang merespon, hatinya tergores melihat air mata Myungsoo hari ini jauh lebih banyak dari hari sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak harus berhadapan dengan benda tajam tapi tetap menangis dan itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan untuk mereka " _aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi aku harus, aku kesakitan dan aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan."_

" _aarghh!"_

Luhan menangis sejadinya, disusul tangis tak bersuara Myungsoo sementara Sehun membuang wajahnya dan kemudian memukul dada karena hatinya begitu sakit tak tega melihat kondisi sahabatnya saat ini "Luhan, Sehun…" panggilnya lirih, terpaksa keduanya menoleh dengan kesedihan di raut wajah masing-masing.

 _Ya,_ melihat Sehun menderita dan Luhan menangisinya entah mengapa membuat Myungsoo sangat bahagia, wajah mereka yang meneteskan air mata seolah menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya benar-benar berarti untuk kedua orang yang berarti pula di hidupnya.

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"…."

Tak ada yang menjawab, lalu setengah sadar Myungsoo memanggil "Luhan."

" _hmh?"_

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

" _ya?"_

"Hari ini, hari dimana Oh Hansoo lahir kedunia akan menjadi hari yang sama dimana Kim Myungsoo menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, _jadi bisakah—_ jadi bisakah kalian datang ke pemakamanku pada tanggal Satu Desember setiap tahunnya?"

" _aarhghh-rrrghh…._ Myungsoo kau sangat kejam."

" _jebal…._ Aku tidak ingin dilupakan, _aku takut dilupakan."_

Luhan kehabisan kata untuk menjawab, membuat Myungsoo terlihat cemas untuk beralih pada Sehun, setengah sadar karena nafasnya semakin berat setiap detiknya " _Sehunna, maukah kau-…."_

"Baiklah, baiklah kami akan datang, _bajingan."_

" _rrghhh~!"_

Jawaban Sehun seolah merelakan kepergian Myungsoo, menyatakan bahwa dirinya akan datang berkunjung ke pemakaman seolah benar ini adalah hari terakhir yang dimiliki Myungsoo untuk bersama dengan keluarganya.

Dia benar-benar tersenyum seperti Kim Myungsoo, bajingan sialan yang memilih waktu kematiannya sendiri hanya karena dia takut di lupakan, bajingan yang selalu tersenyum walau kesulitan bernafas serta kesakitan, dua lesungnya masih terlihat begitu indah sampai akhirnya kalimat syukur diucapkan karena Sehun bersedia datang untuk mengunjunginya setiap tahun

" _haah~ gomawo, aku sangat bersyukur, setidaknya sampai Hansoo berusia sepuluh tahun, teruslah datang."_

"Kami akan datang sampai anak itu menjadi dewasa, menikah lalu membuatmu dipanggil kakek oleh anak-anaknya."

" _haha…"_

Hanya tawa lemas yang terdengar, perlahan namun pasti Luhan juga bisa merasakan pegangan tangan Myungsoo di jemarinya melemah, tubuhnya benar-benar dingin hingga perhatian tertuju lagi padanya "Luhan…."

" _hmh?"_

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

" _y-_ Ya?" jawabnya lirih lalu Myungsoo mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin didengarnya saat ini "Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu hari itu,"

" _jangan-…."_

"Aku benar-benar menyesalinya."

" _cukup-…."_

"Jangan membenciku, _ya?"_

Luhan tertunduk terisak jadinya, bibirnya tak kuasa mengeluarkan suara yang sepenuhnya tercekat tak bisa dikeluarkan, isakan Luhan bersahutan dengan tangisan Taeyong yang juga menyadari bahwa kesadaran Myungsoo perlahan menurun seiring berlalunya detik yang membuat mereka sesak sulit bernafas, semua menahan isakan masing-masing sampai mata Myungsoo kembali terbuka dan memanggil lirih adiknya.

"Taeyonga, _uljima."_

Semakin diminta untuk tidak menangis, adik kecilnya justru semakin menderita dan terisak dipelukan kekasihnya, isakannya benar-benar mengganggu Myungsoo hingga tangannya berusaha terangkat untuk mengatakan "Kemarilah, _temani hyung."_

" _shirheo!_ Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi."

" _terakhir kali, Taeyong."_

Kemudian Jaehyun berbisik "Hyung akan baik-baik saja sayang, cepat temui dia." Walau ucapannya menguatkan nyatanya suara Jaehyun bergetar tak tega melihat kondisi Myungsoo, dia menuntun kekasihnya untuk datang menghampiri dan menggenggam jemari sang kakak.

" _hangat…"_

Dan Taeyong merasakan sebaliknya, tangan Myungsoo benar-benar dingin, matanya seolah tak kuat untuk terbuka lebih lama karena saat dia memejamkan mata butuh sedikit teriakan agar matanya tetap terbuka " _hyung!"_

Taeyong melakukannya, dia sedikit berteriak sementara Luhan tak bisa berkata lagi, dia membiarkan Taeyong berbicara pada kakaknya dan Myungsoo tersenyum sebagai respon atas teriakan adiknya " _bodoh, hyung masih disini, tidak perlu berteriak."_ Lirihnya tertawa seraya berusaha menggenggam jemari Taeyong walau gagal dilakukan karena tangannya tidak memiliki tenaga tersisa.

"Mulai hari ini Jaehyun hanya mempunyai Yunho sebagai kakaknya."

Entah racauan apalagi yang coba dikatakan Myungsoo, kali ini dia mengatakannya cukup jelas untuk melanjutkan "Karena nanti, setelah aku benar-benar menutup mata, Sehun adalah kakak yang akan menggantikan posisiku, Sehun berjanji untuk menjagamu sampai Jaehyun benar-benar dewasa dan siap untuk menikahimu."

" _andwae! Apa yang hyung bicarakan—hkss…_ Hanya kau kakakku, hyung!"

" _aku tahu….mianhae."_

Dan kini sama seperti Luhan, Taeyong tak lagi menuntut banyak hal dari kakaknya, dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat Myungsoo menderita lebih lama hanya untuk mengatakan "Baiklah, mulai hari ini Sehun hyung adalah kakakku juga, kau bisa tenang karena tidak perlu menjagaku hyung, _hanya—_ hanya beristirahatlah jika kau lelah."

" _gomawo Taeyonga."_

Ucapan kerelaan Taeyong memicu isak tangis yang lebih banyak lagi untuk Luhan, hal itu membuat Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan di pelukannya dengan tangan masih bertautan dengan tangan Myungsoo , getaran tangannya semakin terasa dan itu membuat Myungsoo sekuat tenaga menggerakan tubuhnya sekali lagi untuk memanggil sahabatnya.

" _Sehunna."_

Sedari tadi hal yang dilakukan Sehun hanya mendongakan kepalanya menahan tangis, namun terpaksa menoleh saat Myungsoo memanggilnya dengan wajah berkeringat dan jelas sekali dia sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa " _hmh?"_

"Jangan biarkan orang lain merebut hati Luhan lagi, _kau harus segera menikahinya,_ tebus kesalahanku dulu dengan membahagiakannya, _aku merestui._ "

Myungsoo sudah tidak bisa menatap fokus pada siapapun, suaranya semakin perlahan nyaris tidak terdengar, genggamannya di kedua tangan Luhan dan Taeyong juga terasa lemas tak bertenaga sampai akhirnya dia bergumam kali terakhir untuk mengatakan

" _Aku masih ingin berbicara banyak hal, tapi aku lelah."_ lirihnya tersenyum, sekuat tenaga dia melihat satu persatu keluarga dan teman-teman yang ada di ruangannya saat ini sampai matanya tak kuasa lagi untuk terbuka, _samar,_ semua tampak gelap, Myungsoo juga tidak bisa mendengar suara selain tangisan hinga matanya terpejam menyisakan kali terakhir senyum dengan lesungnya terlihat "Aku pergi."

Seolah berpamitan, mata Myungsoo kali ini benar-benar terpejam, nafasnya sudah tidak teratur dan satu hembusan kasar nafasnya Luhan bisa melihat tubuh mantan kekasihnya kejang diiringi suara

 _Piiiiiiiiip~_

Dari monitor yang kini bergaris lurus menandakan tak ada lagi tanda kehidupan organ vital milik Myungsoo, Taeyong berteriak histeris

" _HYUUUNG!"_

"Myungsoo."

Sehun yang mendekati sahabatnya, mengguncangkan tubuh Myungsoo namun tidak ada jawaban, wajahnya begitu panik karena suara monitor disamping Myungsoo sungguh mengganggu dengan tanda lurus terlihat.

" _HYUUNG! / MYUNGSOO!"_

Sehun terus mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya, namun saat tak kunjung mendapat respon seperti menampar wajah mereka untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini, tepat di hari kelahiran Hansoo adalah hari yang sama dimana Myungsoo memilih untuk menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, _menyudahi rasa sakitnya._

" _L-…."_

Hari dimana pada akhirnya mereka bisa melihat Myungsoo melepas beban sakitnya dan hanya beristirahat dengan wajah yang begitu tenang, Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, air matanya membanjiri tapi hatinya terlalu sakit untuk bersuara.

Dia bisa mendengar suara pilu Sehun dan Taeyong bersahutan memanggil nama Myungsoo, lalu disampingnya Kyungsoo menangis tersedu dipelukan Kai sementara dirinya….. _dirinya_ hanya bisa menatap wajah tampan yang dulu selalu tertawa untuk membuatnya tenang, yang selalu mengatakan semua _baik-baik saja,_ walau kenyataannya tidak.

Luhan sedang merekam sebanyak mungkin senyum _khas_ Myungsoo dengan lesung di pipinya, dia tidak ingin melupakan apapun tentang mantan kekasihnya, memperhatikan tanpa mau melepas jemari tangan Myungsoo yang sudah terasa dingin di genggamannya, enggan untuk berkedip diiringi air mata duka, haru namun penuh cinta mengantar kepergian Myungsoo untuk mengatakan.

" _Selamat jalan, kekasihku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan tidak terasa, empat tahun telah berlalu_

 _._

 _._

 _Namun rasa bersalahnya masih begitu sulit untuk dilupakan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"OH HANSOO SAENGIL CHUKAEEE!"

Yang berteriak adalah paman dari dua keponakan yang masing-masing kini berusia 12 tahun dan 4 tahun, Haowen, keponakan pertamanya terlihat malas melihat tingkah pamannya yang terlihat sangat bahagia daripada sepupunya yang berulang tahun hari ini, Hansoo.

"HANSOO- _yaaa…._ Samchoon banyak membawa hadiah, cepat kemari, buka hadiahnya."

Yang dipanggil sejujurnya senang karena rumahnya dipenuhi balon dan hadiah, tapi jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak terlalu bersemangat karena sang ibu melakukan _black list_ pada cemilan kesukannya, _ice cream._

Jadilah anak bayi yang sudah bertumbuh semakin besar dan tampan seperti ayahnya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melayangkan protes tidak ingin hadiah sebelum bisa memakan _ice cream._

" _Ice cream,_ Samchoon, _ice cream!"_

Jaehyun yang sudah bersusah payah membawa bungkusan besar berisi sepeda roda tiga dibuat bingung karena keponakannya seperti marah akan sesuatu, lalu matanya mencari tahu pada keponakannya yang lebih besar untuk bertanya "Haowenna, adikmu kenapa?"

"Ice cream, Lulu melarang Ice cream hari ini."

"Kenapa dilarang?"

"Hansoo _flu."_

" _oh….."_

Diam-diam Jaehyun, paman yang men- _cap_ dirinya sebagai paman yang mencintai keponakan dan loyal terhadap anak-anak dari kedua kakaknya tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipi, seperti tanda bahwa dia memiliki ide untuk kekesalan si keponakan bungsu.

"Hansoo- _ya,_ kemari."

Anak balita yang kini tumbuh besar dan memiliki mata ibunya serta bentuk wajah ayahnya itu datang menghampiri sang paman "Kau mau ice cream?" dia menawarkan, dibalas senyum bahagia keponakannya dan jika Hansoo sudah tersenyum seperti saat ini akan terlihat dua lesung pipi seperti milik Jaehyun namun lebih dalam.

Jaehyun mengatakan ini perpaduan _genetik_ miliknya dan mendiang calon kakak iparnya, Myungsoo, _ya,_ mau bagaimanapun nama yang diberikan untuknya adalah perpaduan dua nama dari lelaki cantik dan tampan seperti Luhan dan Myungsoo.

Jadi tidak heran jika Hansoo benar-benar tumbuh seperti harapan Sehun, menjadi anak yang baik hati seperti pamannya dan menjadi penyayang seperti ibunya, walau terkadang dia menuruni sifat keras dan tak mau dibantah seperti ayahnya, Hansoo adalah anak yang mudah dirayu dan terkadang Luhan cemas karena sifat anaknya benar-benar patuh dan terlalu percaya pada pamannya yang jahil, _Jaehyun dalam hal ini._

"Setelah tiup lilin kita akan pergi ke kedai ice cream sambil melihat salju, bagaimana?"

"BENALKAH?"

" _sstt…."_ Jaehyun menutup pelan bibir keponakannya lalu berbisik "Nanti mama dengar, sebaiknya kita tidak berisik." Katanya memberitahu Hansoo dibalas anggukan semangat dari keponakannya "Haowen hyung ikut?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau Lulu berteriak, itu sangat berisik."

Mendengarkan ucapan sepupu yang selalu bertindak sebagai kakaknya, Hansoo sedikit ragu lalu melihat lagi pada Jaehyun "Kalau mama belteliak bagaimana paman?"

"Tenang saja, hanya berteriak sebentar, paman melindungimu."

"Jangan percaya paman, dia selalu melarikan diri jika kita dimarahi mama."

Hansoo memicingkan mata lalu membenarkan ucapan Haowen hyungnya "Hyung benal, paman selalu melalikan diri."

" _eyy…_ Oh Haowen, itu terlalu kejam." Katanya mencubit gemas hidung Haowen dibalas tatapan tak suka dari keponakan pertamanya yang begitu kaku persis seperti kedua kakaknya "Paman memang selalu melarikan diri dan terus mengatakan itu salah kami, _kan?"_

" _ha..ha..ha.."_

Kenyataannya memang suara teriakan Luhan dan Jaejoong sangat mengerikan, keduanya cenderung akan mengadu pada suami mereka lalu dimalam hari tak hanya Yunho dan Sehun, tapi ayah beserta ibunya ikut memarahi dan menyalahkan bahwa memberi jajanan tidak sehat pada anak dan cucu mereka adalah sebuah kesalahan.

" _rrhhhh…"_

Setiap mengingatnya Jaehyun selalu kesal, dia hanya terlalu menyanyangi Haowen dan Hansoo tapi kedua kakaknya memiliki istri dan pasangan super protektif hingga selalu sulit untuknya memiliki _quality time_ bersama Haowen dan Hansoo.

Pasangan disini adalah Sehun-Luhan, _ya karena memang,_ hingga empat tahun berlalu keduanya belum memutuskan untuk menikah walau seribu bujuk rayu sudah dicoba oleh seluruh anggota keluarga, termasuk Hansoo, putra mereka yang ingin melihat pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi Hansoo mau atau tidak ice cream?"

"Mau."

"Kalau begitu patuh pada paman, hanya tiup lilin dengan cepat dan kita akan pergi ke kedai _ice cream terdekat, deal?"_ katanya menawarkan _pinky promise_ disambut kelingking kecil Hansoo dan kini mereka terikat janji " _deal!"_

"HANSOO TEMAN-TEMANMU SUDAH DATANG NAK!"

Kedua paman dan keponakan itu menjauh karena _refleks_ suara Luhan yang memenuhi ruangan, keduanya tampak salah tingkah sementara satu orang saksi yang melihat perjanjian mereka, _Haowen,_ hanya menatap malas dan berharap bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

"IYA MAA…."

Hansoo berteriak membalas, langkah kecilnya berlari menghampiri ruang utama tempat pesta diadakan untuk menemukan si kembar Park Baekhee-Park Baekyeol yang masih berusia satu tahun ada di gendongan Baekie dan Taeyong sementara paman Kai sedang menggendong Taeoh teman yang terpaut satu tahun dari usianya baru terbangun setelah tidur di sepanjang perjalanan.

"TAEOYAAA!"

Taeoh yang mendengar suara Hansoo seketika membuka mata lalu berteriak "HYUUUNG!" balasnya dan kini minta diturunkan, semua yang ada di ruangan ini tertawa karena sepertinya Hansoo dan Taeoh selalu benar-benar bahagia jika bertemu.

"Nah, ayo grup lesung pipi, berkumpul semua kita ambil foto!"

Grup lesung pipi yang dimaksud Jaehyun adalah dirinya, Hansoo dan Taeoh, entah mengapa masing-masing dari putra Sehun-Luhan dan Kyungsoo-Kai memiliki lesung pipi serupa yang begitu dalam dan terlihat, keduanya juga sangat akrab hingga membuat kedua hati orang tua mereka, terutama Sehun dan Kyungsoo seperti bisa melihat bayangan mendiang Myungsoo di senyum dan tatapan anak-anak mereka.

"LITTLE SEHUN-LITTLE MYUNGSOO! AYO BERKUMPUL!"

" _Astaga sayang,_ kau benar-benar mengatakannya."

Taeyong memekik tak percaya sementara Sehun yang sedang mengambil Baekyeol di pelukan Taeyong bertanya "Apa maksudnya?"

"Jaehyun mengambil kesimpulan jika Hansoo dan Taeoh menggambarkan Sehun hyung dan mendiang kakakku."

"Lalu siapa yang menjadi Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya dibalas singkat oleh istrinya "Tentu saja Hansoo."

"Dan kenapa anakku harus menyerupai mendiang Myungsoo? Kenapa tidak mirip denganku?"

Kini suara Kai terdengar tidak terima, terlebih saat Taeoh setuju dirinya dipanggil _little Myungsoo_ dan bukannya _little_ Jongin "Ya karena kau dan Sehun kecil tidak seharmonis Hansoo dan Taeoh seperti sekarang sayang."

" _oh ayolah sayang!_ Bahkan kau juga setuju jika anak kita dikatakan mirip dengan mendiang Myungsoo?"

"Siapa yang tidak setuju jika anak mereka tumbuh menjadi anak yang pengertian, lembut dan tampan seperti mendiang kakakku, _ya kan hyung?"_

Taeyong mengerling Kyungsoo dan Luhan disambut anggukan antusias dari keduanya " _ya tentu saja."_ hingga membuat Kai benar-benar dongkol mengutuk lesung manis di pipi Taeoh yang entah berasal darimana.

Baiklah, jika itu Hansoo adalah wajar karena kakek dan pamannya memiliki lesung di pipi mereka, sekalipun Jaehyun mengatakan itu seperti gambaran Myungsoo yang terpenting adalah Hansoo memang memiliki bakat genetik lesung pipi sejak dalam kandungan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Taeoh? Tidak satupun darinya dan Jaejoong hyung memiliki lesung, begitupula Kyungsoo tapi anaknya berakhir memiliki lesung pipi yang begitu dalam persis seperti milik Jaehyun dan parahnya terkadang Taeoh sangat mirip dengan Hansoo dan mendiang Myungsoo.

" _ish!_ Kenapa kau sangat tampan nak?"

Kai menggerutu marah sementara disana, Jaehyun, Taeoh dan Hansoo sibuk mengambil foto sampai akhirnya Chanyeol ikut bergabung dan mengatakan "Paman juga masuk dalam grup ini, sepertinya Baekhee juga akan bergabung." Katanya membawa si bungsu dari si kembar untuk membuatnya tertawa dan benar saja, Baekhee memiliki lesung di pipi kanan seperti Chanyeol, tidak terlalu jelas memang tapi karena terlihat Jaehyun pun meresmikan

"Selamat datang di grup, _Baekheeya…"_

Semua tertawa melihat bagaimana kelima orang disana mengambil _selca_ atas kelebihan masing-masing di wajah, ada yang melihat gemas, Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo, ada juga yang melihat iri, Baekhyun dan Kai, meninggalkan Taeyong yang tersenyum kecil seraya bersyukur karena setelah empat tahun berlalu, keluarga besar ini tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan mendiang kakaknya, _tidak sekalipun._

"HANSOO…"

Kemudian ditengah keramaian terdengar suara teriakan _khas_ yang sangat disukai Hansoo hingga membuat balita empat tahun itu _refleks_ berlari karena tahu siapa yang datang.

"PAMAN YIFAAAAN!"

 _Yap,_ paman kesayangannya selain Yunho dan Jaehyun akhirnya tiba, terkadang Sehun begitu cemburu melihat interaksi putranya dan kakak dari kekasihnya itu begitu dekat, bahkan ketika dia sudah memberikan semua yang dilarang Luhan, Yifan tetap nomor satu untuk putranya.

" _Sheng ri kuai le,_ anak tampan."

" _xiexie da jiu…"_

Dan bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan jika setiap kali bertemu dengan Yifan, Hansoo akan berbicara mandarin dengan fasih, hal yang jarang sekali diajarkan Sehun dan Luhan ternyata diam-diam selalu diajarkan Yifan hingga akhirnya putra pertama Sehun dan Luhan itu fasih dalam dua bahasa, Korea dan Mandarin.

"Hansoo menunggu paman?"

"YA!"

"Atau hadiah dari paman?"

Anak empat tahun itu tersenyum malu lalu memeluk pamannya, tak lupa dia berbisik "Hadiah dari paman." Dan itu membuat Yifan gemas lalu berakhir menggendong satu tangan keponakannya untuk berbisik "Panggil kakek Kwangsoo." Katanya memberitahu dan si anak balita segera berteriak "KAKEK KWANGSOO!"

Lalu masuklah Kwangsoo beserta hadiah yang diinginkan Hansoo, sebuah kucing persia _russian blue_ bermata biru yang sudah ditaksir Hansoo hampir tiga bulan lamanya "BLUEEYAAAA…"

"Apa itu?"

Sehun bertanya, merangkul pinggang Luhan dibalas kekehan Luhan memberitahu "Sepertinya Vivi akan memiliki teman bertengkar mulai hari ini."

" _wae?"_

"Lihat putramu, dia meminta hadiah seekor kucing dari kakakku."

"oh tidak…."

Sehun menatap horor lalu tak lama Yifan mengeluarkan kucing bermata biru itu dan memberikannya pada Hansoo "Dia jantan, jadi siapa namanya?"

"Blue."

"Oke Blue? Karena matanya biru?"

"YA! YA! AKU SUKA MATANYA SEPERTI MATA MAMA!"

Yifan mengerutkan kening, lalu melihat adiknya sebelum kembali bertanya pada keponakannya "Tapi warna mata mama cokelat."

" _aniya…._ Warnanya biru."

Yifan mengerutkan lagi keningnya, menoleh lagi pada adik dan adik iparnya untuk menyadari kedua orang tua Hansoo itu sedang bergerak salah tingkah "Kapan kau melihat warna mata mama berwarna biru?"

"Malam hari paman, saat itu mama menduduki paha papa diatas tempat tidur, mama memakai kostum kucing _,_ dan papa menepuk-nepuk bokong serta pinggang mama."

" _astaga….."_

Wajah Luhan semerah tomat mendengar penuturan polos putranya, dia kemudian bersembunyi di pelukan Sehun sementara sang ayah sedang mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Yifan yang mulai menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya.

"Kapan kau melihatnya sayang?" tanyanya memastikan, lalu dengan polos Hansoo menjawab "Hampil setiap malam mama belganti kostum, tapi paling sering memakai kostum kucing lengkap dengan ekor dan mata bilunya."

" _hahahaha…."_

Sehun tertawa canggung sementara Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka jika putra polos mereka sudah ternodai dengan kostum kucing sialan yang biasa dia gunakan di setiap kali mereka bercinta, hal itu membuat kepala Sehun sakit terlebih saat Yifan mulai beralih dari putranya mendekati dirinya dan Luhan.

"Serius Lu?"

" _apa?"_

Luhan enggan melihat kakaknya sementara Sehun merasa tidak enak hati karena ulahnya Luhan harus ditegur langsung oleh sang kakak, _oh ayolah,_ mereka bukan remaja delapan belas tahun lagi, mereka sudah memiliki seorang anak berusia empat tahun yang sangat menggemaskan, jadi jangan batasi mereka untuk mencari suatu cara sebagai kepuasaan saat mereka bercinta.

" _Ge…"_

Sehun mulai mengambil alih percakapan namun sayang Yifan sedang tidak berbaik hati untuk memberi peringatan "Mulai malam ini pisahkan kamar Hansoo dengan kamar kalian, _dengar?"_

"Tapi perjanjian pisah kamar adalah saat usia Hansoo lima tahun."

"Ya, dan tahun depan anak kalian sudah mengenal gaya bercinta milik kedua orang tuanya."

" _eyy…_ Ge, itu terlalu kasar."

"Dan sebaiknya kalian juga segera pisah kamar."

" _Ge!"_

Luhan menggerutu kesal dibalas tatapan tak kalah Yifan yang melihat tingkah adiknya sama sekali tidak berubah jika itu menyangkut dipisahkan dengan Sehun "Menikahlah, jika tetap ingin tidur dalam satu kamar, lagipula mau berapa lama lagi kalian menjadi orang tua Hansoo tanpa ikatan, _hah?"_

" _ish!_ Dia membicarakannya lagi!"

"Gege serius Lu! Jika kalian terus mengelak gege akan membawa Hansoo ke Beijing."

" _mwo?_ Bagaimana bisa gege membawa anakku?"

"Tentu saja bisa! Apa yang tidak bisa gege lakukan, _hmh?"_

" _Lelaki licik."_

""Apa kau bilang?"

Buru-buru Luhan melepas tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya untuk mendekati sang kakak seraya menggodanya dengan candaan mutlak yang tidak akan bisa dibantah oleh kakaknya sekalipun.

"Aku memang tidak menikah, tapi Sehun sangat mencintaiku, aku memang tidak menikah, tapi aku memiliki anak tampan seperti ayahnya, _jadi Ge….."_

"Luhan jangan-…."

Baik Sehun maupun paman Kwangsoo memperingatkan namun diabaikan si lelaki cantik yang semakin tak sabar menyerang kesombongan kakaknya dengan mengatakan "Jika salah satu diantara kita harus menikah maka gege adalah orangnya."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena jika gege tidak Segera menikah, gege akan menjadi perjaka tua seperti paman Kwangsoo, _haha…."_

Setelah _mem-bully_ kakaknya dengan kalimat _verbal_ menyakitkan, Luhan melenggang pergi layaknya _Miss Korea,_ hal itu membuat masing-masing dari Sehun dan Kwangsoo memekik takut untuk berdiri di samping kanan-kiri Yifan dan menenangkan _si big boss,_ yang baru dilecehkan adiknya sendiri.

"Tenang Ge…" Sehun menepuk takut pundak Yifan sementara Kwangsoo sedikit menjaga jarak kalau-kalau Yifan akan bertingkah gila dengan mengejar adik kandungnya "Adikmu tidak berubah, dia masih sangat kekanakan." Katanya menenangkan walau nyatanya kini tangan Yifan terkepal erat, matanya memangsa dimana Luhan berada untuk bertanya sekali lagi, _memastikan._

" _apa-….._ Apa baru saja Luhan mengatakan aku perjaka tua?"

"Tidak / Ya!"

Jawaban tidak kompak Sehun dan Kwangsoo hanya membuat Yifan semakin marah lalu tanpa sadar menggeram marah " _anak itu-…._ Dia benar-benar" dan seketika berteriak "—LUHAN KEMARI KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hansoo buat harapan sebelum tiup lilin."

Mengikuti instruksi dari paman pihak ayahnya, anak empat tahun itu seketika memejamkan mata, dia terlihat serius meminta beberapa hal sementara seluruh keluarga besar serta teman dekatnya berkumpul memperhatikan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkannya.

"Selesai!"

Hansoo bersorak senang diikuti tepuk tak sabar dari Taeoh serta si kembar Baekhee dan Baekyeol yang semangat melihat lilin, semua pun bersiap mendekat ke arah kue ulang tahun lalu meniup bersama dan tepuk sorai terdengar dari para orang dewasa, _Jaehyun yang paling bersemangat._

" _Yey….._ Apa keinginan Hansoo? Katakan pada paman?"

" _hmh?"_

Seolah memberi tanda dengan matanya Jaehyun membuat gerakan mulut _ice cream_ pada sang keponakan lalu bertanya lagi "Apa yang Hansoo inginkan."

" _ah…"_ Hansoo terlihat bingung pada awalnya, namun segera mengatakan keinginannya setelah diingatkan sang paman "Aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar Mama dan Papa segela melangsungkan pelnikahan."

" _mwo?"_

Luhan terkejut sementara Sehun mengerang " _oh ayolah,_ Jaehyun kau mengajarinya lagi kan?"

"Aku tidak-…. _ya kan_ Hansoo? Samchoon tidak mengajari apapun kan?"

"Papa tidak pernah mengajarimu berbohong sayang,"

Buru-buru Sehun menatap tegas putra kecilnya dibalas tundukan dari si kecil yang resah setiap kali ayahnya marah, jadilah Hansoo mengangguk lalu mengatakan "Samchoon yang mengajari Hansoo."

" _Haha…!"_

Sehun tertawa mengerikan lalu hendak memukul kepala Jaehyun sebelum adiknya berlari ke belakang Taeyong, bersembunyi disana "Kemari kau!" dan benar saja, setidaknya sudah empat tahun sejak kematian Myungsoo, Sehun selalu memperlakukan Taeyong lebih dari siapapun termasuk anaknya dan Luhan, jadi ketika dia ingin memukul Jaehyun dan adiknya bersembunyi di belakag Taeyong, maka hanya geraman terdengar sementara yang lain terkikik geli melihatnya.

" _haha,_ Sini pukul aku kalo berani."

"Oh Jaehyun-…."

Taeyong pun ikut menghalangi gerakan Sehun memukul kekasihnya untuk memberitahu "Aku juga terlibat dalam pembuatan keinginan Hansoo, _hyung."_

" _huh?"_

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Mama tidak merestui kami menikah jika kau dan Luhan hyung tidak kunjung menikah."

"Itu benar sayang, kau menghambat pernikahan adikmu sendiri."

Sehun menatap frustasi pada Taeyong, lalu ibunya dan kini semua menatap seolah memaksanya menikahi Luhan, hal yang sangat dia inginkan tapi belum berani dikatakan karena rasa bersalahnya pada mendiang Myungsoo hingga saat ini.

" _oh ayolah Ma…."_ Katanya putus asa lalu tiba-tiba Jaehyun memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang seraya mengusap perut rata Taeyong, entah apa maksudnya tapi sepertinya sesuatu berada didalam sana dan benar saja, Jaehyun sangat menyebalkan saat memberi pengumuman "Semakin kau menunda untuk menikah, semakin aku tidak bisa menikahi Taeyong dan anak kami akan berakhir seperti Hansoo, apa kau tega membiarkan anakku lahir dengan orang tua tanpa ikatan pernikahan?"

" _apa…._ Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Taeyong hamil." Singkat memang, tapi jawaban Jaehyun sukses membuat Sehun tercengang untuk bertanya sekali lagi "Taeyong apa-….?" Dia menatap Taeyong, lalu Jaehyun dan tak lama Luhan merangkul lengannya seraya berbisik "Kau tidak bisa disini, ayo pergi, ini serangan untukmu."

" _huh?"_

"Tapi Taeyong apa-…katakan padaku."

"Hansoo ambil mantel papa dan mantelmu nak, kita pergi sebentar."

" _iya ma…."_

Buru-buru si kecil mengambil dua mantel yang sukses menutupi kepalanya karena terlalu besar, memberikannya pada sang mama lalu dengan cekatan Luhan mengambil dua mantel di lengannya untuk menarik Sehun sementara Hansoo mengikuti di belakang "Kami pergi dulu."

"Hyung! Kita harus selesaikan pembicaraan ini!"

"Jangan sekarang, kau hanya membuat kakakmu terkejut."

" _ish!_ Hanya dia yang belum tahu, biar saja."

"Apa yang tidak aku tahu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dibalas senyum Luhan seadanya untuk megatakan "Nanti kuberitahu."

"Tidak, aku mau sekarang, kenapa harus nanti?—Jaehyun apa yang tidak aku ketahui?"

"YANG TIDAK KAU KETAHUI ADALAH TAEYONG HAMIL ANAKKU—JADI CEPAT MENIKAH KARENA AKU AKAN MENDESAKMU MENIKAHI LUHAN HYUNG DENGAN SEGALA CARA, KAU TIDAK TULI KAN HYUNG? KAU DENGAR AKU KAN?!"

" _Jaehyun mulutmu benar-benar menyebalkan!"_

"Apa dia bilang Lu? Taeyong hamil?"

"Jangan dengarkan adikmu-…"

"YA! TAEYONG HAMIL, SEMUA SUDAH MENGETAHUINYA KECUALI HYUNG!"

"OH JAEHYUN BERHENTI!"

Kali ini Luhan yang mendesis kesal, dia kemudian memaksa Sehun pergi sementara ayah dari putranya tertawa gemas antara ingin memukul Jaehyun atau bahagia karena adik kandung mendiang sahabatnya juga akan segera memiliki kebahagiaannya sendiri.

" _benarkah?—haha, Taeyong kecil kami hamil?_ Anak si bodoh itu? _haha—miris sekali nasibmu L!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Jadi benar?"

"Ya, kandungan Taeyong sudah memasuki minggu kedelapan."

" _haha…."_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di area pemakaman tempat dimana Myungsoo beristirahat, sudah menjadi tradisi mereka selama empat tahun setiap kali selesai merayakan ulang tahun Hansoo mereka akan berkunjung ke pemakaman Myungsoo karena memang itu yang diinginkan sahabat mereka, tidak dilupakan bahkan setelah kepergiannya.

"Ma, dingin-…."

Hari ini salju turun, wajar jika putranya kedinginan karena memang cuaca sedang pada suhu terendahnya, jadilah Luhan sedikit tergesa mengambil Hansoo di gendongan Sehun, dia berjongkok agar tinggi mereka sejajar lalu memakaikan topi mantel yang menggantung serta sarung tangan yang belum dipasang karena mereka terburu-buru "Sebentar sayang, sekarang sapa paman Myungsoo lebih dulu, mama ingin bicara dengan papa."

" _ndeeee….."_

Lalu langkah sepatu _boots_ Hansoo terlihat diantara tumpukan salju yang mulai memenuhi area pemakaman, Luhan gemas melihat cara jalan Hansoo seperti bebek karena popok yang sepertinya sudah penuh tanda putranya banyak buang air karena memang cuaca sangat dingin

"Aku rasa kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini, Hansoo kedinginan."

"….."

"Sehun— _astaga,_ apa kau masih kesal?"

" _tsk…._ Bajingan itu berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Taeyong apalagi membuatnya hamil sebelum pernikahan, dasar sialan! Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Myungsoo." Katanya menggerutu disambut tawa renyah Luhan yang kini menautkan jemari mereka, rasanya seketika hangat terlebih saat mereka melihat bagaimana Hansoo kesulitan membawa sebuket bunga yang lebih besar darinya.

"Katakan selamat padanya."

" _huh?"_

"Mau bagaimanapun Myungsoo akan menjadi paman sesungguhnya dari anak Taeyong, jadi wajar kan kau mengucapkan selamat?"

" _ah,_ kau benar, tapi tetap saja-…. _aku malu padanya."_

" _wae?_ Myungsoo mengenal keluargamu lebih baik dirimu sendiri, lagi pula jika diingat kembali, Jaejoong hyung, aku, lalu kini Taeyong, kami bertiga dibuat hamil oleh Oh bersaudara sebelum pernikahan, bukankah itu seperti tradisi?"

Terkekeh, Sehun menjawab "Terdengar bajingan untukku."

"Tapi kami bertiga menyukainya, lagipula kalian adalah ayah yang baik untuk anak-anak kami, jadi tidak ada bajingan yang bisa membuatku memiliki anak sepintar dan setampan Hansoo, _kan?"_

Kalimat Luhan sukses membesarkan hati Sehun, jadi wajar jika senyum itu terlihat berbangga hati untuk mengucapkan " _ya,_ terimakasih sudah menghiburku."

" _ish!_ Itu bukan penghiburan, itu kenyataan!"

"Papa-…kemari!"

Kedua orang dewasa yang tengah asyik bertukar cerita di depan pemakaman Myungsoo pun teralihkan saat putra mereka berteriak, kemudian Sehun dan Luhan perlahan mendekati putra mereka untuk bertanya "Ada apa nak?"

Hansoo tersenyum jahil, lalu sengaja pindah ke sisi batu nisan untuk mengeja "Kim-Myungsoo." Seolah memamerkan kalau dia sudah bisa membaca " _astaga!_ Kau bisa membacanya nak?"

" _hehe…tidak,_ kemarin Yongie yang mengajarkan, Hansoo masih ingat."

Tetap saja Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum bangga, karena lambat laun dan pasti, putra mereka menjadi lebih dekat dengan mendiang paman yang tak pernah ditemuinya, jadi Sehun mengusak bangga surai putranya lalu beralih menatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama sahabatnya disana "Hey bajingan, kami datang." Katanya menyapa dengan cara khas, hingga membuat Hansoo takut-takut menarik mantel ibunya dan Luhan berjongkok persis disampingnya "Ada apa?"

"Papa bicala kasal!"

" _hehe…_ tidak sayang, itu cara papa dan paman biasa berinteraksi."

"Benalkah? Apa meleka musuh sewaktu paman masih hidup?"

" _aniya…."_ Luhan terdiam sejenak, diam-diam dia mencuri pandang pada Sehun yang sedang berbicara banyak hal, lalu beralih pada batu nisan bertuliskan nama mantan kekasihnya untuk memberitahu Hansoo bahwa Myungsoo dan ayahnya adalah "Mereka sahabat sejati."

" _whoa…._ Hansoo juga ingin sahabat sejati."

Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapi komentar si kecil, ditariknya Hansoo ke pangkuannya lalu menciumi gemas wajah putranya "Mama sahabat Hansoo, papa juga, Samchoon juga, semua sayang anak kecil mama."

" _hahaa….mama geli….mama…"_

Kedua anak dan ibu itu masih saling mencium satu sama lain, memberi kesempatan Sehun untuk melepas rindu pada sahabatnya sampai satu kalimat " _Aku ingin menikahi Luhan."_ sukses membuat Luhan terdiam sementara putra mereka masih tertawa karena terlalu bahagia jika bermain bersama ibunya.

"Aku tidak memiliki keberanian langsung untuk mengatakan padanya, jadi bisakah kau merestui kami?"

" _Sehun…"_

Yang dilakukan Sehun hanya menoleh sekilas, menangkap raut tegang di wajah Luhan hingga membuat bibir _peach_ nya kini nyaris berwarna putih karena memucat, dia tahu ini adalah pengakuan yang tidak pernah dibayangkan Luhan sebelumnya, maka dari itu hanya sekilas senyum yang bisa ditunjukkan sebelum tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam jemari tangan Luhan yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Bahkan saat butiran salju turun semakin lebat diiringi suara angin yang tak kalah membuat cuaca semakin dingin, Luhan bisa merasakan hangat dari sebaris kalimat tulus yang diucapkan Sehun, rasanya seperti mimpi tapi kemudian senyum lirih Sehun hanya membuat hatinya sakit menyadari satu hal.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, jika karena keluarga besar kita mendesak, aku akan menunggu sampai rasa bersalahmu berkurang sepenuhnya."

"Rasa bersalahku tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun."

Luhan tertunduk, namun jemari Sehun menautkan semakin erat untuk berbisik "Tapi jauh sebelum keluarga besar kita mendesak, aku memang akan melamarmu di hari ulang tahun Hansoo, _hari ini."_

" _huh?"_

Luhan seolah tak percaya, lalu Sehun beralih pada putra mereka untuk mengatakan "Hansoo, keluarkan barang yang kita beli minggu lalu."

Tak mengerti, Hansoo bertanya "Dimana pa?"

"Di mantelmu sayang."

" _ah-…."_

Barulah si kecil mengerti, buru-buru dia merogoh mantel hangatnya untuk mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam dan menyerahkannya pada sang papa "Ini pa…."

Sehun mengerling lagi pada putranya lalu mengingatkan "Lakukan dengan cara yang papa ajarkan."

Hansoo terlihat bingung lagi, sepertinya anak balita yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun keempatnya itu sedang mengulang memori dimana ayahnya mengajarkan sesuatu sampai dia memekik " _aha-…!_ Hansoo ingat."

Dia kembali tergesa, bangun dari pangkuan nyaman sang mama untuk berdiri di belakang ayahnya, _entah_ apa yang sedang dilakukan Hansoo tapi balita kecil Sehun dan Luhan itu kini berlutut dengan tumit kanan menyangga kaki kiri sementara tangan kecilnya membuka kotak hitam tanpa kesulitan "Ma…." Luhan mendengarkan sang mama, lalu putranya menyodorkan kotak hitam kecil berisi cincin yang diinginkan Luhan beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka menemani Jaehyun membeli cincin untuk Taeyong.

"Maukah mama menikah dengan Hansoo?"

" _nak…"_

Suara Sehun memperingatkan dari belakangnya dibalas cengiran polos Hansoo yang kini menggaruk malu kepalanya " _hehe…._ Maksudnya, maukah mama menikah dengan papa? Pasti mau kan? Mama harus mau!"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan dua kalimat terakhir yang ditambahkan putranya, sementara Luhan hanya terdiam entah terkejut entah menahan tawa sampai suara Hansoo kembali memaksa "Kalau mama menikah dengan papa, nanti Jae samchoon akan membelikan pablik mainan robotuntuk Hansoo."

Dan diluar dugaan, bukan merasa tersinggung Luhan justru tertawa gemas meladeni tingkah putranya, dia mengusap asal surai Hansoo untuk menggoda satu-satunya putra yang dimilikinya saat ini "Apa hanya ada ice cream dan mainan robot di kepalamu, _nak?"_

" _eoh…_ Jadi mama harus menikah dengan papa, menikah."

Hansoo terus memaksa sementara Sehun mulai terlihat cemas untuk berbisik pada putranya "Jangan memaksa mama, nak." Pintanya namun tetap melihat pada Luhan untuk mengulang "Menikahlah denganku."

Kini sama dengan anak mereka, Sehun terdengar memaksa dan Luhan nyaris tertawa jika tidak melihat warna bibir Sehun dan putranya sudah berubah menjadi putih karena mereka terlalu lama berada di luar.

" _maksudku,_ Maukah kau menikah denganku? Aku tahu jika kau perlu waktu, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi-…."

"Aku bersedia."

" _hmh?"_

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil cincin di dalam kotak yang masih digenggam oleh si kecil, memakainya pada jari manis di tangan kanan untuk menunjukkan pada Sehun, pada putra kecilnya bahkan pada Myungsoo bahwa dirinya, tanpa keraguan akan menerima Sehun sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

"Aku bersedia menikah denganmu Oh Sehun."

Sehun terdiam sesaat, memproses jawaban Luhan sampai putranya berteriak "YEY! MENIKAH! YEAAAAYYY!" si kecil melompat bahagia seolah dia mengerti definisi pernikahan kedua orang tuanya, _baiklah,_ reaksi epik Hansoo mengalahkan sang ayah yang masih terdiam tak mempercayai jawaban yang baru saja diberikan ibu dari putranya.

"PA!"

" _ya?"_

"PAPA AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN MAMA, HANSOO AKAN MEMILIKI FOTO PELNIKAHAN SEPERTI MILIK TAEOH DAN BAEKYEOL DAN BAEKHEE…YEAAY!"

Barulah Sehun dan Luhan menyadari bahwa bukan pabrik mainan yang diinginkan Hansoo, tapi memiliki foto pernikahan ayah dan ibunya, karena memang setiap mereka bermain kerumah Kyungsoo-Jongin-Taeoh atau Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Baekhee dan Baekyeol, akan terpajang foto pernihakan yang sangat besar di masing-masing rumah mereka.

Mereka bisa melihat tawa putra mereka benar-benar bahagia, seolah penderitaanya juga diakhiri, mungkin ada sesuatu yang dipendam putra mereka mengingat dia sudah masuk ke taman bermain anak-anak dan menemui banyak teman dengan keluarga yang utuh.

Jadilah sedikit rasa bersalah tersirat di wajah Sehun maupun Luhan, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sehun menarik lengan Luhan, menciumnya sekilas sebelum memeluk Hansoo di tengah mereka "Hey nak, sejak kapan kau ingin mama dan papa menikah?"

"Sejak paman Jaehyun bilang papa dan mama tidak memiliki foto pelnikahan."

Kompak, Sehun dan Luhan terkekeh sedikit mencibir "Jaehyun lagi." Sehun bergumam pasrah ditimpali Luhan yang mengatakan "Adikmu benar-benar mencuci otak putra kita."

"Kau benar." katanya tertawa dan tak lama mencium bibir Hansoo untuk mengatakan "Hey nak, masih ingat kalimat yang papa ajarkan saat mama menerima lamaran papa?"

"Pada paman Myungsoo?"

" _mmh…"_

"Ingat."

"Katakan kalau begitu."

" _apa-…."_

Luhan bertanya, tapi suaranya tak terdengar karena saat ini suara Hansoo lebih menarik perhatiannya "Paman Myungsoo mendengarnya? Papa dan mama akan menikah, jadi paman akan menyetujuinya, _bukan?_ Kita semua akan melihat mama sangat cantik berjalan menuju altar, Hansoo juga akan berada disana, _menggantikan paman."_

" _nak…"_

Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun tangan Sehun memeluk calon istri dan putranya dengan erat untuk meminta izin langsung pada Myungsoo "L, aku benar-benar akan melakukannya, aku akan menikahi Luhan dan kau akan berada bersama kami disana, _selalu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau siap?"

" _hmh?"_

Pertanyaan itu ditanyakan oleh satu-satunya keluarga sedarah yang dimiliki Luhan di dunia ini, saat suara berat kakak kandungnya terdengar, lengannya menawarkan sandaran untuk berjalan ke tempat dimana lelaki pilihannya menunggu, mengikat janji sehidup semati dengannya.

"Sudah waktunya, gege akan mengantarmu."

"Hansoo juga."

Diliriknya sekilas sang kakak yang berdiri di sisi kanan sementara putranya ada di sisi sebelah kiri, keduanya memasang wajah yang begitu bahagia seolah memberi kekuatan pada Luhan yang memiliki rasa " _trauma"_ jika itu menyangkut pernikahan.

" _ya,_ aku siap."

Lalu saat persetujuan diberikan, Luhan yang kini mengenakan kemeja putih panjang selutut dipadu dan _blazer_ hitam senada dengan Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan sang kakak, menarik nafas sebanyaknya sebelum tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari mungil Hansoo yang bersikeras menjadi pengiring di pernikahan kedua orang tuanya.

Perlahan mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam taman belakang rumah keluarga Oh yang sudah disulap begitu cantik menjadi tempat untuk mengikat janji, _ya,_ walau salju turun tidak membuat mereka kedinginan.

Sebaliknya, semua tamu terutama kedua mempelai merasakan hangat yang menyenangkan mengingat ini adalah perjuangan yang telah mereka lalui untuk sampai di hari ini, di hari pernikahan mereka sendiri.

"PAPA!"

" _ssstt…"_

Jaehyun yang berdiri disamping ayah sang keponakan memberi _gesture_ untuk diam, begitupula Yunho yang duduk di deretan keluarga hingga membuat si balita terkikik geli dan membuat _gesture_ mengunci bibirnya.

 _Ya,_ sepertinya wajar jika Hansoo tidak bisa menahan diri melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri menunggu sang mama di depan altar, balita itu memang usianya saja yang menujukkan angka empat tahun, _tapi sungguh,_ Hansoo benar-benar tumbuh menjadi anak penyabar dan itu bukan bagian sifat dari ayah dan ibunya, _oh sungguh,_ sabar adalah kata yang jauh dari Sehun dan Luhan.

Keduanya keras cenderung memaksakan keinginan, hal itu diakui kedua orang tua Sehun yang membenarkan bahwa daripada kedua saudaranya yang lain, Sehun benar-benar memiliki pribadi yang kaku dan keras, begitupula Yifan, kakak kandung Luhan juga membenarkan bahwa satu-satunya adik yang dimilikinya, yang begitu dijaganya, adalah gambaran dari semua kata manja, keras kepala dan sedikit egois selama dia membesarkan lelaki cantik yang kini sedang mengalungkan tangan di lengannya.

Jadi ketika banyak yang mengatakan Hansoo begitu sabar memiliki kedua orang tua seperti ayah dan ibunya, maka jangan bertanya darimana sifatnya, karena tebakan seluruh keluarga besar Oh dan Wu adalah Myungsoo, _lelaki itu_ tak hanya mewariskan sebagian namanya pada Hansoo tapi juga sifatnya.

"Nak, jangan membuat mama gugup."

Kini Luhan yang memperingatkan putranya, dan setelah menggenggam jemari kecil Hansoo, mengapit tangan kanan pada lengan sang kakak, Luhan memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk menatap Sehun sampai tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah

"Ada apa Lu?"

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan sang kakak, karena saat ini, saat matanya terkunci melihat Sehun, dia seperti melihat Myungsoo berdiri disamping Sehun, tersenyum seolah memberi restu.

" _Myungsoo…"_

Sontak hal itu membuat Luhan menangis, dia benar-benar bahagia mengetahui Myungsoo datang memberi restu, raganya tak terlihat, tapi senyum lembutnya selalu terkenang dan Luhan, dia bisa tersenyum setelah satu kedipan mata bayang Myungsoo kini hilang bersama angin.

"Lu-.."

" _hmh?"_

"Apa kita bisa kembali berjalan?"

Luhan tersenyum, semakin mengapit tangan di lengan Yifan seraya mengangguk " _hmmh…"_

Setelahnya Luhan kembali berjalan, merasa begitu bahagia karena didampingi banyak orang yang menyayanginya, sesekali dia melirik putra kecilnya yang bertugas membawa sebuket bunga dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangannya, anak balitanya kesulitan tapi tetap tersenyum karena instruksi dari neneknya memang, _tetap tersenyum._

 _Anaknya sudah mengerti banyak hal._

Dan banyak hal sudah terjadi, banyak pula air mata di masa lalu, kesedihan mereka, kemarahan mereka, bahkan penghianatan mereka berbalas manis karena kebesaran hati Myungsoo saat itu.

 _Ah,_ terlalu banyak yang sudah mereka lalui, terlalu banyak yang harus mereka lewati hingga pada akhirnya, saat sang kakak menyerahkan tangannya pada genggaman Sehun, Luhan bisa mendengar sebuah pesan singkat yang disampaikan Yifan pada Sehun "Jaga dia seperti aku menjaganya selama ini, _dengan hidupku."_

" _Ge…"_

Hati Luhan sesak terhimpit rasa haru pada pesan sang kakak, artinya begitu dalam, kalimat menjaga yang menjadi pesan terakhirnya pada Sehun adalah bukti nyata bahwa selama ini kekuatan terbesar Luhan adalah Yifan, alasan dirinya bisa bertahan diatas kedua kakinya saat ini adalah karena sang kakak terus mengajarkan arti kehidupan yang keras, yang akan sulit dilalui.

Berkali-kali dia berpesan agar tidak bergantung padanya, tapi berkali-kali pula setiap kali dirinya hampir tenggelam karena rasa bersalah dan putus asa, tangan Yifan yang menyelamatkannya, menariknya keluar dari ketakutan lalu mendekapnya, membuatnya bergantung padanya bahkan setelah Hansoo lahir ke dunia.

Kini Yifan beralih pada Luhan, mengecup singkat kening adiknya untuk berpesan "Kau seorang istri dan ibu sekarang, bukan adik kecil lagi, jadilah sandaran untuk suami dan anak-anakmu nanti, _hmh?"_

Tangan Luhan begitu dingin digenggaman Sehun, tapi saat pesan Yifan ditujukan padanya jemari Sehun menggenggamnya erat hingga Luhan memiliki kekuatan untuk mengatakan " _Ya,_ Aku akan menjadi seperti kakakku."

" _syukurlah."_

Walau wajahnya seringkali terlihat dingin, suaranya begitu lantang dan menakutkan, tapi Yifan hanya seorang kakak yang begitu bahagia melihat satu-satunya adik yang dia miliki akhirnya akan bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya.

" _Hansoo,_ ikut paman sebentar." Suara Yifan bergetar saat menggendong Hansoo di pelukannya, sepertinya Yifan tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa haru, dia tersenyum sangat bahagia hingga sesaat sebelum meninggalkan altar Luhan bisa melihat air matanya menetes, lalu dihapus cepat oleh putranya "Paman jangan menangis."

Bahkan suara polos Hansoo berhasil membuat Luhan menangis sebelum mengikat janji dengan Sehun, _entah,_ sudah berapa banyak hati yang disakitinya, yang selalu mencemaskannya, Luhan sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya semua berbalas bahagia terlebih saat tangan Sehun menariknya, berbisik untuk mengatakan

" _Apa yang sudah kita lalui selama bertahun-tahun tidaklah mudah, tapi aku bangga kita berhasil berpegangan satu sama lain, saling menguatkan untuk melewati semua kesulitan itu."_

Setelah membisikan kalimat panjang yang akan diingat Luhan seumur hidupnya, Sehun membalikan tubuh mereka untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pendeta, tersenyum saat janji mulai diucapkan sementara Luhan terlalu bahagia untuk mengucapkan kalimat

" _ **Aku bersedia."**_

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan janjinya, kini bibirnya dikecup lembut oleh bibir Sehun, dia juga bisa mendengar tepuk sorai keluarga dan kerabat terdengar tanda bahwa mereka begitu bahagia karena yang menghadiri pernikahan mereka hari ini hanya keluarga dan teman terdekat yang menjadi saksi betapa sulit dan berliku jalan yang harus dilalui Luhan dan Sehun untuk sampai pada hari ini,

 _hari dimana mereka mengikat janji pada Tuhan untuk saling mencintai, menjaga dalam sehat maupun sakit, sulit maupun senang, hingga mau memisahkan mereka kelak._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Sehun mengatakannya lagi disela ciuman hangat mereka Luhan tersenyum mengingat kalimat menyentuh yang diucapkan Sehun sesaat sebelum mereka mengikat janji pada akhirnya.

" _Aku percaya kita akan baik-baik saja pada akhirnya, dan aku tahu kau juga memiliki kepercayaan itu, Luhan."_

Luhan kini membalas kecupan lembut Sehun di bibirnya, tidak ada gairah, hanya air mata seolah dirinya sedang berterimakasih karena Sehun mempercayainya, tetap disampingnya walau rasa bersalah akan selamanya mereka rasakan.

 _Karena tidak peduli seberapa banyak air mata di masa lalu, kesulitan yang datang, rasa bersalah yang kita rasakan, itu hanya bagian dari Takdir Tuhan yang harus kita lewati._

 _Dan ya, kami sudah melewati banyak hak bersama, terlalu banyak, hingga kami memutuskan untuk melewati lebih banyak kesulitan lagi di masa depan, bersama, dalam sebuah ikatan, dan aku menyebutnya…Pernikahan_

"HYUNG BERHENTILAH MENCIUM! AYO FOTO KELUARGA!"

Terpaksa Sehun melepas kecupannya di bibir Luhan, menatap tak percaya pada Jaehyun yang mengganggunya bahkan saat mereka mengikat janji namun dibalas tawa renyah seluruh keluarga

"Sepertinya pengantin kita tidak sabar untuk dikunci didalam kamar, _Oh Hansoo."_

Si kecil yang sedang memakan gulali diam-diam terkejut untuk menjawab panggilan Baekhyun saat memanggilnya " _y-_ Ya Baekie?"

"APA HANSOO INGIN PUNYA ADIK?"

" _huh?_ Adik?"

"YA! SEPERTINYA MAMA DAN PAPA AKAN MEMBUAT ADIK YANG BANYAK UNTUKMU!"

"Membuatnya dimana?"

" _oh ayolah!_ PARK BAEKHYUN!"

Buru-buru Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di altar, dia kini membekap bibir Baekhyun diikuti cibiran Jaehyun yang memicu kemarahan sang pengantin baru " _cih!_ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa anak yang kalian buat, apa kalian tahu, _kalian berdua_ sangat menyebalkan jika sedang membuat anak!"

"OH JAEHYUN / OH JAEHYUN!"

Bukan hanya Luhan, ternyata teriakan sembarang Jaehyun berhasil memicu amarah wanita paruh baya yang akan segera menjadi nenek dari ketiga cucunya, mereka kini memukuli kepala si bungsu sementara Sehun terkekeh tak menyangka pesta pernikahannya akan berakhir keributan tentang membuat anak dan memberikan Hansoo seorang adik.

 _Ya,_ Dia memang berencana memiliki setidaknya lima anak dengan Luhan, jadi wajar jika dia tidak marah, karena sepenuhnya ucapan Baekhyun maupun Jaehyun adalah benar dan dia kini menikmati pestanya, bersiap untuk memulai malam pertamanya sebagai suami istri dengan Luhan.

Sehun mengambil _wine_ yang tersedia, melakukan _cheers_ dengan teman-temannya sementara matanya terus memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang membuat ribut dengan siapapun yang mencoba mencuci otak putra mereka.

"Memang berapa rencana anak yang kau miliki dengan Luhan? _Kau tahu,_ mereka sangat ribut disana."

" _haha,_ biarkan saja."

Sehun beralih menuju kursi yang tidak terlalu banyak dipenuhi tamu tapi tetap bisa memperhatikan Luhan, kini dia menumpukan kaki kanan diatas kaki kirinya, menyesap _wine_ lalu menatap langit, seolah berbicara.

 _Kini kita berdua tahu siapa pemenang sesungguhnya atas Luhan, L…._

Sehun menyesap lagi _wine_ nya, menikmati waktunya sendiri untuk tersenyum mengatakan

 _Aku dan Luhan sudah melewatinya bersama, berdua dan kini Hansoo datang sebagai penebus dosa kami padamu, L._

Lalu air matanya menetes melalui hidung dan bibirnya, Sehun menikmati waktu sendiri sesekali mengingat rasa bersalah yang tak kunjung henti dirasakan, sudah empat tahun berlalu dan ini masih begitu perih setiap kali mengingat wajah Myungsoo kali terakhir berbicara dengan mereka.

 _Dan kau tahu bajingan, aku dan Luhan kesulitan setiap kali menatap mata dan melihat Hansoo tersenyum, itu hanya mengingatkan kami padamu, sialan!_

"PAPA!"

Buru-buru Sehun meletakkan gelas _wine_ miliknya, merentangkan tangan, menyambut buah hatinya yang terlihat sangat tampan mengenakan tuxedo dan jas kecil yang _fit_ di tubuhnya untuk mendekapnya erat, memeluknya penuh kasih lalu menciuminya tanda tak ada penyesalan apapun karena buah hatinya benar-benar tumbuh dipenuhi cinta dan kasih dari keluarga serta kerabat terdekat mereka.

"Ada apa nak?"

"Hansoo ingin tanya pada papa." Katanya bermain di tuxedo Sehun yang serupa dengannya, lalu menatap mata ayahnya untuk bertanya polos "Bagaimana cara membuat adik bayi?"

 _Hening…._

Dia tahu pertanyaan seperti ini akan diajukan setiap anak pada orang tuanya, tapi dia tidak tahu jika Hansoo akan menanyakannya terlalu cepat, membuat mata Sehun sedikit membulat lalu tertawa menggigiti hidung dan bibir putranya.

" _hahaha….astaga nak,_ jangan terlalu banyak bermain dengan Jae samchoon _, hahaha…"_

" _waeyo…."_

"Nanti biar mama yang jelaskan."

"Memang papa tidak bisa menjelaskan?"

"Tidak bisa, papa hanya bisa membuat adikmu."

" _huh?"_

Dan saat mata Hansoo membulat tak mengerti, Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumi wajah putranya, terdengar suara tak suka karena wajahnya diciumi sang ayah tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak menyerah sambil tertawa

" _araseo….araseo…"_ kini dia memangku sang buah hati seraya menempelkan dagunya di kepala putranya, sesekali mereka berbincang lalu diam-diam Sehun menatap pada langit seraya mendekap erat putra kecilnya untuk berbicara lagi pada Myungsoo

 _Kau lihat? Anak kita bertiga sudah sebesar ini di pangkuanku_

Sehun mengecup sayang surai Hansoo lalu bergumam dalam hati

 _Terimakasih L, untuk semua perjuanganmu, untuk restu yang kau berikan_

"Pa."

" _hmh?"_

"Suatu saat nanti Hansoo ingin bertemu dengan paman Myungsoo."

" _mwo?"_

Sedikit melirik ayahnya, Hansoo tersenyum begitu lugu dengan mengatakan "Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan paman Myungsoo."

" _kenapa-…_ Kenapa mendadak kau membicarkan paman Myungsoo nak?"

" _ah…"_ buru-buru si kecil merogoh saku kemejanya untuk menunjukkan selembar foto pada Sehun "Karena ini."

 _tes!_

Tatkala foto yang menunjukkan dirinya dan Myungsoo sedang tertawa bersama mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka, air mata Sehun menetes jatuh begitu saja, itu air mata rindu melihat senyum _khas_ Myungsoo didalam fotonya tersebut.

Bahkan Sehun tidak tahu kapan foto itu diambil, yang jelas sebelum kedatangan Luhan karena mereka masih memakai seragam penerimaan siswa baru, hal kecil namun begitu dirindukan Sehun yang diam-diam tak berkedip menatap seorang Kim Myungsoo didalam foto tersebut.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan foto ini nak?"

"Dariku."

Sehun menoleh mendengar suara lelaki yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya, untuk membiarkan Luhan duduk dipangkuan kanan kakinya sementara Hansoo masih ada di pangkuan kaki kirinya, hal itu membuat Sehun semakin gugup untuk bertanya

"Kenapa kau memberikannya pada Hansoo?"

Singkat, namun tegas, Luhan mencium bibir suaminya untuk mengatakan "Karena anak kita harus tahu betapa berharga Myungsoo untuk kita berdua, aku akan menceritakan semua padanya, perlahan, hingga dia mengerti."

Menangis dalam senyum bahagia yang tak bisa dijelaskan Sehun menjawab "Aku rasa kau berhasil, Hansoo mulai mengagumi paman yang tidak akan pernah dilihat dalam hidupnya."

"Myungsoo tidak akan pernah dilihat Hansoo, tapi cerita tentangnya, aku tidak akan bosan menceritakan siapa mantan kekasihku pada anakku."

" _ya,_ jangan terlalu membuatnya terdengar seperti pahlawan, aku cemburu."

" _bodoh,_ sebanyak apapun pahlawan yang dikagumi Hansoo, ayahnya tetap akan menjadi yang paling dikagumi." Katanya menenangkan Sehun, mencium suami dan putranya bergantian sementara Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan "Kau benar, aku adalah pahlawan pertama anakku."

Setelahnya mereka bertiga benar-benar berbagi rasa bahagia di satu kursi yang kini menampung satu keluarga kecil, tangis haru, tawa bahagia dan rengekan terdengar bersahutan sementara Sehun tak henti bergumam di dalam hatinya.

 _Ketahuilah L, dirimu, aku dan Luhan, kita akan bertiga akan selalu menjadi cerita yang tidak pernah aku sesali terjadi di hidupku._

 _Terimakasih sudah menjadi temanku._

 _Dan terimakasih sudah menyerahkan lelaki cantik ini kepadaku, aku mencintainya, dan aku menyayangimu, selamanya kau yang terbaik sahabatku, Kim Myungsoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _FINALLY, **END!**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _,_

 _._

 _Yuhuuuu…..satu rampung lagi….kkk~ berasa bisul pecah, lega bat utang berkurang kkkk~_

 _._

 _._

 _Kenapa gue nargetin ini beberapa minggu kemudian? Karena sesuai dugaan ini bakalan jadi akhir yang panjang dan bener aja, gue gak tau kenapa kalo sekrang selalu tembus 10k terus setiap updet, makanya rada ngaret._

 _._

 _._

 _Nanti deh, kalo punya cerita baru gue mau stabilin di 3-5k words lagi biar nyaman bacanya dan gue gak ngaret2 amat._

 _._

 _Optional sih, lebih suka panjang apa pendek, tapi diusahakan pas dan pokoknya terimakasihhhh sudah setia setiap saat sama Hunhan dan FF-ff yang ada di akun ini_

 _._

 _._

 _Lets end this,_

 _._

 _Sekali lagi, terimakasih_

 _._

 _Selamat membaca_

 _._

 _Daaaan_

 _._

 _._

 _Seeyouuuuuuu :*_


End file.
